


Долгая дорога домой

by Dawwa



Series: Долгая дорога домой [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Family Drama, Feels, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Past, Secrets, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 159,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawwa/pseuds/Dawwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь лет назад Джексон совершил ошибку. Теперь он возвращается в родной город, чтобы попрощаться с умирающим отцом и наладить отношения с остальными родственниками. Прошлые ошибки не дают о себе забыть, как и прошлые неудавшиеся отношения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1-5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marchela24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/gifts), [Mrs.Bungle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs.Bungle).



> Это большое макси, которое я пишу более-менее приличными кусками. Тут оно в архиве и по окончанию, я планирую еще корректировать его. Текст довольно спокойный и бытовушный, местами даже сопливый, противникам такого жанра думаю не сюда. 
> 
> И еще пару ахтунгов:  
> \- сюжет не блещет оригинальностью.  
> \- размер не оправдывает ожиданий.  
> \- очень много героев второго плана.  
> \- в тексте много секса, вам может показаться, что даже слишком.  
> \- все герои вымышлены.  
> \- Харлинген-АУ и все такое.  
> \- я никогда не была в Америке и все познания про нее почерпнуты из интернета.  
> \- текст еще будет вычитан и перевычитан. Все плохо.
> 
> Если что-то из этого вас не устраивает, то вы знаете, что делать)
> 
> Бета: aleksa2000 и smokeymoon
> 
> Арт от [Mrs.Bungle](http://mrsbungle.diary.ru/)  
>   
> 

**Глава 1. Вступление**

_Мы прокляты, потому что суть жизни не война и не секс - они лишь вызывают отвращение, если ими пересытиться. Суть жизни - страх и благородная, безнадежная битва с ним._

Стивен Кинг

 

Перелет из Остина в Харлинген забрал последние силы, Джексону хотелось поскорее прибыть домой и нырнуть под душ. Неброский темный чемодан, плотно затянутый пленкой оттягивал руку. Глаза словно песком засыпало — во время перелета до Остина в самолете рядом с ним сидела дама с явно искривленной носовой перегородкой. За все время ему не удалось даже глаз сомкнуть из-за назойливого присвиста.  
Но даже апатично лежать Джексон не мог. Из-за Колина и беспокойных мыслей. Он ехал в Харлинген не отдыхать, но все равно надеялся избавиться от стресса. Стоило ли бежать из этого города, если теперь он снова оказался тут и снова скрывается? Только теперь уже от своей новой жизни.  
В аэропорту Вэлли было душно, небо за окном заволокло свинцово-серым, надвигалась гроза. К вечеру явно должен пойти дождь. Впрочем, для этого времени года погода была привычно непредсказуемой. Его обогнала милая блондиночка в белом легком платье и кокетливо бросила взгляд через плечо. Неудивительно, ведь он выглядел намного лучше, чем обыкновенные путешественники или местные жители в цветастых майках и безразмерных шортах. Стиль говорил сам за себя.  
Когда Джексон ступил за порог здания, ветер тут же начал играть с его волосами, а паркий после дневного солнцепёка воздух — душить еще сильнее. В глубине души он ожидал, что хоть кто-то приедет его встретить, если не мать, то хотя бы сестра. Трейси единственная всегда с радостью болтала с ним, когда он звонил поздравить их с праздниками. Трещала как сумасшедшая о школе, экзаменах, поступлении. И она могла бы... Джексон мысленно одернул себя. Трейси выдерживала нейтралитет, но, сколько бы он ни спрашивал ее об отце, в ответ ничего вразумительного так и не услышал. Она хотя бы не отвернулась от него, пусть прямо и не поддерживала.  
Джексон заранее сообщил, каким рейсом прибывает, но никто так и не приехал забрать его. Он недолго постоял у здания, быстро взял такси и уже через десять минут мчался в город. Но, даже отрешенно уставившись в окно, не мог выбросить из головы сотни разрозненных мыслей, что не давали ему покоя всю дорогу. Джексон посмотрел вперед: прямая, идеально ровная дорога была единственным, что украшало глухие улочки, и она напоминала о его бегстве. Глупом и малодушном.  
Зачем мать позвала его, если никто и не думал простить ему тогдашний грех? Почему Спенсер так и не ответил ни на один звонок? Почему Трейси замолчала сейчас, когда ему важнее всего узнать, как там отец? Прошло семь лет, но Джексон все еще боялся того, что может ждать его в родном городе. На сплетни ему всегда было плевать, другое дело — близкие люди. Семья, друзья — все, кого он так легко бросил, прикрываясь необходимостью отъезда из-за учебы. Но даже после окончания университета он не нашел в себе сил приехать хотя бы раз.  
Джексон знал, что Колин будет в бешенстве, когда узнает о его неожиданном отъезде. Так и случилось, и это поставило жирную точку в их нелегких отношениях, полностью вычеркнув Джексона из его жизни. Слишком больно, но Колин не признавал полумер, а Джексон просто не мог выбросить семью прочь из своей жизни. Даже если они никогда не перестанут его презирать.  
Дорога от аэропорта до дома заняла не больше получаса, но Джексону казалось, что машина тащится с черепашьей скоростью. Они уже проехали Примавера-роуд и «Вилле Виста Молл», любимый торговый центр его матери. Новый дом на Западной Валенсии он еще не видел, отец купил его после того, как Джексон уехал учиться в Темпу, но таксист понятливо кивнул, когда он назвал ему адрес.  
Первым, что бросилось в глаза, когда машина припарковалась у нужного дома — был ровный сочно-зеленый газон, несколько молодых деревьев и арка у входа, ведущая к массивной двойной двери. Дом производил впечатление и выглядел на вложенные в него полмиллиона. Бенджамин Ворвик никогда не тратил деньги напрасно — Джексон выдавил из себя кислую улыбку.  
Быстро рассчитавшись с таксистом, он взял чемодан и пошел ко входу. Дорожка извивалась буквой «S» и начиналась справа, так что пришлось обойти. Джексон заметил у гаража старую мамину «тойоту» и крошечный красный «фиат», скорее всего, принадлежащий Трейси. Прошло всего семь лет, а казалось, что пролетела вечность.  
Джексон был в паре шагов от порога, но продолжал стоять, вдыхая наполненный влагой воздух. В пятидесяти милях начинался Мексиканский залив, и хоть Харлинген находился не прямо у воды, иногда до города долетал легкий бриз, когда ветер дул особенно сильно. Джексону безумно не хватало всего этого в Финиксе: открытого неба над головой и чистого воздуха небольшого городка, лишенного всех «плюсов» мегаполиса.  
Через дорогу, возле двухэтажного особняка, стоял старый светло-голубой пикап, который совершенно не вязался с красотой здешних домов с их садиками, бассейнами, карликовыми пальмами и прочими декоративными элементами. Когда-то Джексон знал человека, который ездил на таком же точно пикапе, но был уверен, что Грэм сюда заехать не может даже в гости. Грэм Коулсон скорее отрубил бы себе руку, чем заглянул в такой район, как этот.  
Джексон отвернулся и пошел к двери. Стоило один раз нажать на звонок, и дверь тут же распахнулась, видимо, они услышали шум подъезжающего автомобиля. На пороге стояла Трейси. Малышка Трейси, ставшая взрослее на семь долгих лет, лишившись своих детских косичек, пухленьких щечек и утиной походки двенадцатилетки. Теперь это была девятнадцатилетняя девушка в дорогом сиреневом платье с мелким цветочным узором.  
Она откинула волосы за плечо и смущенно улыбнулась ему, как часто делала мама. Точь-в-точь.  
— Джек... Джексон, — она, отбросив сомнения, обняла его, уткнувшись носом в шею.  
Джексон отпустил чемодан и обхватил ее за талию.  
— Трейс, милая.  
— Боже, ты все-таки приехал! Приехал! Джек!  
— Я же говорил тебе, — шепнул он ей на ухо и тут же увидел, что в холл вышла их мать. Такая же элегантная, как и прежде, не постарев ни на мгновение. У нее в руках была ваза с уже увядшими розами. Джексон выпустил Трейси и снова взялся за ручку чемодана. — Можно войти?  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь, — безыскусно ответила Трейси, но мать промолчала, и Джексон понял, что приглашение не содержало в себе прощения его грехов. В некоторых вопросах Милинда Ворвик была даже суровее, чем Бенджамин, ее супруг. — Ты же еще не был здесь, да? Я тебе все покажу. Приготовлю комнату...  
— Беатрис, — одернула ее мать и, окатив строгим взглядом, пошла выкинуть букет.  
— Мама! — возмутилась сестра.  
— Все хорошо, — сказал Джексон. — Я сниму номер в гостинице. Пока. Может, угостишь меня чем-нибудь?  
Трейси тут же засуетилась, схватив его руку в свою и потащила на кухню.  
— А что ты хочешь? Чай, кофе, сок? — Она заглянула в холодильник.  
Мама встала у окна и смотрела во двор. Бассейн был полон воды, но по поверхности плавали листья и какой-то мусор, видимо, просто некому было вызвать чистильщика, а мысли единственной хозяйки в этом доме были в другом месте. Мать выглядела потерянной, как никогда раньше.  
— Прости, что не встретила тебя, Джек, — Трейси налила ему апельсинового сока и бросила туда два кубика льда. — Может, водки?  
Джексон не успел отказаться.  
— Трейси! — грубо одернула ее мать, словно очнувшись, и тут же начала ходить по кухне. Собрав цветы со стойки, она бросила их в мусорную корзину и убрала вазу, чуть не расколов ее надвое. Закончив, она обернулась к Джексону. — Давай покончим с этим сразу, Джек, — отрезала она. — Тебе тут никто не рад, но так захотел Бенджамин. Сейчас он спит, сестра вколола ему морфий, ему очень плохо и осталось недолго. Как только он проснется, ты поговоришь с ним и уберешься назад, откуда прибыл. Я не хочу видеть тебя здесь.  
Джексон не поднимал взгляд от стакана, слова матери причинили ему боль. И пусть он не надеялся на то, что они простили его, но внутри все еще жила надежда. Глупая, как часто упрекал его Колин, детская надежда на то, что все будет хорошо. А ведь так не бывает.  
Этот город был полон воспоминаний, и не самых приятных. Прошлое настигнет, как быстро от него ни убегай, этот урок Джексон помнил слишком хорошо. Колин открыл ему глаза на то, как никчемны были его надежды и планы выжить в большом городе, не имея ничего за душой. Ни денег, ни образования, ни жизненного опыта. А потом помог ему все это получить.  
Мама ни за что не приняла бы его отношений с Колином, она никогда его не понимала. Любимым и идеальным сыном для нее всегда был Спенсер. На мгновение Джексону захотелось вымыться, таким грязным и никчемным он ощутил себя в этот момент. Трейси смотрела на него грустными глазами, полными сдерживаемой обиды на мать.  
— Хорошо, я тебя понял, мама.  
Ему показалось, что еще секунду, и она его ударит. Ее густо подведенные серые глаза заблестели, идеально накрашенные губы дрогнули, и она быстро вышла, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Джексон глубоко вдохнул с детства знакомый запах ее парфюма. Нос защекотало изнутри от желания чихнуть, а резь в глазах он списал на резкий аромат, как и подступивший к горлу ком.  
С минуту они оба молчали, а потом Трейси пододвинула ему стакан.  
— Бери. Мне плевать, что она сказала.  
Джексон взял сок и отпил. Рука дрожала, но он не хотел выдавать волнение перед сестрой.  
— Это правда, Трейс? Папа... Он действительно умирает?  
Это казалось невозможным.  
— Да. У него рак щитовидной железы, последняя стадия, — сухо сказала она, словно научилась уже выговаривать это без лишних эмоций. И Джексон в очередной раз увидел, что за наигранной веселостью сестры и ее болтливостью скрывается немалый ум. — Его диагностировали слишком поздно. Рак развился меньше чем за полгода, папа никогда не любил врачей и больницы. Они говорят, что еще пару дней, максимум неделя... Ты приехал вовремя.  
— Вовремя для чего?  
— Папа написал завещание, уверена, именно поэтому он и вызвал тебя. Спенсер уже год руководит всем вместо него, но и ты его сын.  
Джексон вздрогнул, услышав имя старшего брата. Ожидания Трейси по поводу завещания казались ему немного преждевременными.  
— Как он?  
Трейси пожала плечами.  
— А как он может быть, это же Спенсер, — она скривилась, весьма успешно пародируя серьезную мину брата. — Женился три года назад на Аманде Хейнс, у них были отношения, еще когда ты...  
— Я помню, — перебил ее Джексон. Фамилию Хейнс он не смог бы никогда забыть, даже под наркозом. Младший брат Аманды, Крис, был его лучшим другом в школе. Они выросли вместе, бок о бок и, казалось, друзей лучше, чем Джексон и Крис в природе не существует. Пока не умер Говард Хейнс — близкий друг их семьи и отец Аманды и Криса. Застрелился.  
Трейси села за стойку и внимательно посмотрела на него, словно хотела прочитать все его мысли до единой.  
— Аманда беременна. Скоро у Спенсера будет ребенок. А я выхожу замуж в декабре за Ричарда Бейтмена.  
Джексон удивленно вскинулся.  
— Ты? Замуж? Тебе же всего девятнадцать.  
— Дик так захотел — попросить моей руки, пока еще папа...  
«Жив» — хотела она сказать, но они оба не верили, что отца может просто не стать. В детстве казалось, что сама смерть должна бояться Бенджамина Ворвика. Транспортная компания, которую он основал еще двадцать лет назад, стала лучшей в округе Камерон и продолжала процветать по сей день. Какое-то время Бенджамин даже занимал пост мэра города и активно участвовал в развитии пищевой промышленности и торговли Харлингена, а также спонсировал проведение ежегодного авиапарада старинных самолетов «Эршоу». У отца даже был диплом летчика, но Джексон ни разу не видел, чтобы он летал.  
Трейси была подростком, когда приключился тот скандал, и она не помнила всего. А вот Джексон помнил, как сильно ударило его поведение по репутации их семьи, и не винил ни мать, ни брата за их обиду и злые слова.  
— Как долго вы вместе с Диком?  
— Чуть меньше года, но ты не думай. Мы очень любим друг друга и хотим быть вместе всегда, — ее лицо осветилось, когда она сказала это. Джексон понял, что в такой момент Трейси как никогда нужно верить во что-то нерушимое. — А у тебя кто-то есть?  
— Нет, — ответил он спустя минуту. Хотя после четырех лет близких отношений произнести это было сложно. — У меня никого нет.  
Еще с минуту висело молчание, неуютное, словно жажда общения после долгой разлуки уже насыщена, и поговорить им больше не о чем, пускай раньше их и связывало немало.  
Трейси выросла без него, а теперь она выходит замуж, а он даже не знает, кто такой этот Дик.  
— Мне нужно заселиться в гостиницу, — сказал Джексон. — И закинуть чемодан, вызовешь мне такси?  
— Конечно. Жаль, что мама все еще злится. Ты не виноват, Джек.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — спокойно ответил он, и Трейси отвела взгляд.  
Джексон понимал, что не должен ей этого позволять, но все же решил узнать ее мнение о произошедшем. Было видно, что она хочет, наконец, услышать все от него. Он ни с кем не обсуждал свое прошлое, даже с Колином. Тому не нужны были детали, а Джексон не настаивал. Колин знал лишь в общих чертах, почему Джексон сбежал из дома.  
Трейси тихо выдохнула.  
— Они все еще злы на тебя. Мама и Спенс, но отец, он кажется... Тебе же тогда только стукнуло восемнадцать, Джек. Ненамного младше, чем я сейчас. Я слышала немало сплетен потом. Жутких и гнусных, о тебе, о... Мама никогда не хотела это обсуждать. Словно тебя не существует, но ты звонил и тебе не было наплевать на нас, на меня. Ты... Неужели нужно сваливать все на тебя?  
Джексон ожидал чего угодно, но не сочувствия. Трейси пыталась выразить его немного неуклюже, но искренне. И ее явно расстраивало, что она не может открыто поговорить с ним. Сказывалось воспитание и чувство такта, поэтому Джексон сказал сам.  
— Это правда. Все, что ты слышала — правда, Трейс, — подтвердил Джексон. — Включая все те фото. Я виноват перед семьей Аманды. Я виноват перед нашей семьей. Я был другим раньше, совсем другим. Эгоистом, избалованным мальчишкой и полным идиотом. Ты сейчас ведешь себя гораздо более взросло, чем я тогда. Понимаешь?  
«В тысячу раз более взросло», — думал прибавить Джексон, но не стал. Не хотелось рушить веру сестры в его добрые качества. А ведь, заканчивая школу, он только и делал, что таскался по вечеринкам и крутил романы, не перебирая, с кем ложится в кровать — с девушкой или парнем. Спенсер пытался привести его в чувство и один раз даже поколотил, Крис злился. Ну а Джексон решил послать их обоих и наломал дров.  
Трейси протянула руку и коснулась его плеча. Он посмотрел в ее глаза и понял, что видит в ней свое отражение. Мамины черты, которыми она наградила их обоих: серые глаза, высокий лоб и капризный изгиб полных губ. Джексон все еще помнил, как его сравнивали с ней. Не только внешне, но и прочили перенять ее характер. Сильно же они ошибались, будь это так, он бы не сбежал как трус.  
Трейси укусила себя за нижнюю губу и улыбнулась, неестественно и глуповато. Джексон был уверен, что такую гримасу она корчила, когда пыталась повлиять на своего Дика.  
— Только не убегай снова, Джек, не пропадай без предупреждения. Я прошу тебя.  
— Все будет хорошо, Трейс. Я никуда не уеду, пока не решу все проблемы.  
Джексон еще не знал, сможет ли остаться в Харлингене насовсем. В любом случае, его всегда ждет Остин, Сан-Антонио или Хьюстон. В Финиксе ему делать больше нечего, тем более, что он любит Техас и теперь так же одинок, как и звезда на его флаге. И никто не заставит его покинуть этот штат.  
Трейси коротко кивнула и пошла вызвать машину, но уже через минуту вернулась.  
— Вечером будет традиционный пятничный ужин, — сообщила она. — Приедет Дик и его родители, Спенс, Аманда, Крис с женой и миссис Хейнс. Мама приготовит что-то особенное...  
Джексон помнил про пятничные ужины. Это была традиция их матери, появившаяся больше десяти лет назад. Раньше она созывала на этот ужин подруг из клуба с мужьями и, конечно же, людей, на которых ей указывал отец. Было много еды, выпивки, разговоров и музыки.  
Джексон любил пропадать из дома в этот день, иначе его, как и остальных, демонстрировали в виде экспоната «примерные дети Ворвиков». Спенсер обычно вел себя на таких собраниях как взрослый, он был старше Джексона на пять лет. Трейси показывала себя, как настоящая леди, и в восемь шла спать, хныкая, что она уже не ребенок. А вот Джексон — единственный, кто не пытался соответствовать образу идеального сына.  
Теперь это, видимо, стало тихим семейным мероприятием.  
— Кажется, это плохая идея, — все же сказал Джексон.  
— Джек, — умоляюще шепнула она. — Я хочу познакомить тебя с Диком, ну пожалуйста. Может, папа не будет отдыхать, и ты увидишь его. Приходи.  
— Мама тебя убьет.  
— Не убьет, — она улыбнулась. — Дик меня защитит.  
— Все-таки я думаю, что лучше мне не попадаться на глаза Хейнсам. Пойми, я не хочу начать все со скандала, это не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
Джексон вспомнил свой последний разговор с Крисом и увесистый кулак, прилетевший в лицо. Слишком поздно что-то менять, хотя и прятаться бесконечно тоже нельзя. Трейси вышла с ним на крыльцо, дожидаясь такси, и помахала рукой человеку, проезжающему мимо в голубом пикапе, что еще недавно стоял у соседнего дома.  
Джексону захотелось протереть глаза, за рулем сидел не кто иной, как Грэм Коулсон. Холодный взгляд, короткая стрижка и уже изрядно приевшаяся Джексону клетка на его рубашке — вот все, что удалось заметить. Грэм тоже увидел Джексона, но даже не затруднился коротким кивком. Высокомерный ублюдок.  
— Коулсон теперь живет здесь? — рассеянно спросил он у сестры.  
— Нет, тут живет его жена. Грэм приезжает, чтобы навестить дочку. Лоралин любит, чтобы все играли по ее правилам. И когда мы переехали, пыталась подмять под себя нашу мать, но она быстро дала отпор, ты же ее знаешь. Теперь Лоралин приходит по средам в пять на литературные собрания, хоть и ненавидит читать, выпивает литр «Маргариты» и жалуется на Грэма.  
Джексон думал, что его уже ничем не удивить.  
— Лоралин? Ты имеешь в виду Лоралин Мэррик?  
— Да. Только теперь она вроде бы все еще Коулсон.  
— И как же Грэма угораздило связаться с Лоралин?  
Джексон посещал класс английского и истории с Лоралин и ясно помнил, что она была глупа, как пробка, и думала лишь о том, как погулять со своим парнем-футболистом с потрясной задницей и полным отсутствием мозгов.  
Джексон не помнил его имени, но точно знал, что тот стал единственным, кто умудрился снести головой ворота на поле, после чего их залили цементом. Грэм же... Он просто был собой. И Джексону не удавалось соединить между собой два образа: глупой шлюшки и парня, выбившего стипендию в Мичиганском университете, имея в наличии только отца-пьяницу и грязную работенку.  
Трейси просияла, словно наконец-то нашла достойную тему для разговора.  
— Неужели ты не слышал эту историю? Хотя, откуда? Это же было пять лет назад...  
— Какую историю? — Джексон ощутил легкую ностальгию по тем временам, когда любая сплетня была для него не в диковинку. Колин ненавидел подобные разговоры, а вот Джексон отчаянно по ним скучал. Возможно, потому что сам всегда был предметом местных сплетен?  
Он уже был готов услышать нечто сенсационное, но их прервал звук клаксона. Такси подъехало.  
Джексон улыбнулся сестре.  
— Мы еще поговорим, — пообещал он.  
— Конечно! Я... Джек. Я ужасно скучала.  
Она крепко обняла его и отпустила.  
— Езжай.  
Джексон еще раз прошелся по S-образной дорожке и забросил в багажник свой чемодан. Водитель открыл ему дверь, словно даме. Трейси помахала рукой, и ему на минуту показалось, что ей удалось забыть о той атмосфере горя и безысходности, которая витает в доме.  
Джексон молча сел на заднее сиденье.  
— В «Холидей», — коротко сказал он и за всю дорогу до гостиницы не проронил больше ни слова.

Стоило Джексону снять номер в гостинице и зайти в комнату, как у минибара зазвонил телефон. Носильщик поставил его чемодан у двери и улыбнулся. Джексон дал ему пятерку и пошел к аппарату.  
— Да?  
Номер был хорошо обставлен, но Джексону обстановка все равно казалась выхолощенной и бездушной.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — раздался из трубки до жути обиженный голос. Тихо клацнул замок, когда носильщик вышел. — Нет, я действительно тебя ненавижу, Джексон!  
— Привет, Эм, рад тебя слышать.  
Сплетни распространялись по городу со скоростью лесного пожара, и у Эмбер Джо явно был кто-то знакомый в администрации гостиницы. Хотя Джексон не удивлялся, еще в школе она поражала его патологической пронырливостью. Теперь же, когда она подросла и стала «взрослой», Эмбер Джо можно было сравнить с тайфуном.  
— Ты семь лет не являлся в город, а теперь... — продолжила она. — Ты приехал и хотя бы предупредил, что будешь в этих краях? Нет. Ты не звонил уже полгода. Неужели твой любовник держит тебя на привязи?  
— Я приехал к отцу, — сказал он, хотя был уверен, что Эмбер Джо уже знает. Кто в Харлингене мог бы не знать о состоянии Бенджамина Ворвика? Но Джексон сам запретил ей говорить с ним о родителях, поэтому не винил, что она не позвонила.  
— Дерьмо.  
— Верно, так и есть.  
С полминуты она молчала, и Джексон заподозрил что-то неладное.  
— Крис уже видел тебя?  
— Нет.  
— Полное дерьмо. Но ты знаешь, что он не будет рад?  
— Догадываюсь.  
— Я хочу тебя видеть, Джек! Прямо сейчас.  
Джексон усмехнулся и сел в кресло с высокими подлокотниками.  
— Эм, я только вошел в номер, дай мне хотя бы принять душ.  
Эмбер Джо на том конце провода замолчала и тяжело вздохнула.  
— Хочешь приехать? — все же сказал он.  
— И потереть тебе спинку?  
— Если успеешь.  
— Я всегда успеваю, ты же знаешь. Но я помню, что у тебя парень.  
— Уже нет, — не зная зачем, сказал Джексон, наверное, чтобы самому привыкнуть к этой мысли.  
— Это дерьмово, — в третий раз повторила она, и Джексон ощутил мифический зуд в кончиках пальцев, который посещал его и раньше.  
Сколько Джексон помнил Эмбер Джо, она никогда не следовала правилам. Крис ненавидел ее в младшей школе, а потом у нее выросла грудь, волосы стали на пару тонов светлее, а тушь — гуще, и Крис стал ее первым мужчиной. Это произошло на вечеринке у Элси Гордон, и им еще даже не было шестнадцати.  
Джексон не стал вторым, но в первую десятку уж точно затесался. И это было один-единственный раз, и они поклялись, что больше не будут портить искреннюю дружбу сексом по пьяни. С тех пор Эмбер Джо стала его другом и, даже когда он уехал, не бросила его.  
— Беги в душ, я скоро буду. Люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя, Эм.  
Джексон отложил трубку, но не стал вешать ее на рычаг. Усталым взглядом он окинул комнату и остановился на постели, хотелось поспать, но Эмбер Джо никогда не бросала слов на ветер. Джексон встал и пошел в душ. Упоминания о Крисе подняли волну холода из самого нутра и хотелось, как страусу, спрятать голову в песок.

Открывая дверь номера, Джексон ожидал увидеть Эмбер Джо, поэтому даже не накинул халат, а вышел из душа в одном полотенце вокруг бедер, но на пороге стояла Кристабелл Кесседи, и ее вид ясно говорил, что сейчас он услышит много неприятного. Перспектива провести полвечера в обществе Эмбер Джо уже не казалась ему такой утомительной. Кристабелл была одной из тех, кого он бы с радостью никогда больше не вспоминал.  
Именно она стояла рядом с Крисом, когда они сцепились на автостоянке, и подогревала его гнев, обзывая Джексона шлюхой. Пока из магазинчика не вышла Кларисса Виллс с ружьем наперевес и не выстрелила им под ноги. Земля разлетелась комками, их оглушило грохотом, и они вынуждены были прекратить, наконец, разборку. Джексон даже ни разу не ударил Криса, но тот его не пожалел, выплеснув весь свой гнев.  
Как и в старших классах, Кристабелл отдавала предпочтение рыжему цвету волос и мелким кудряшкам, что делало ее похожей на разгневанную богиню мщения. Крошечный черный клатч подмышкой напоминал заряженный пистолет, а лимонно-желтое платье в полоску явно копировало стиль его матери. Кристабелл выглядела лучше, богаче и элегантней, чем в школьные годы. Ее голубые глаза распахнулись еще шире, когда она окинула взглядом его голый торс, а губы сжались в тонкую нить. И это при том, что Кристабелл видела его и более обнаженным.  
— Милли Рей, управляющая «Холидей Инн Экспресс», позвонила мне и сказала, что ты в городе, но я должна была увидеть своими глазами, прежде чем скажу Крису!  
Джексону пришлось ее впустить.  
— Что скажешь? — уточнил он.  
— О том, что тебе хватило смелости вернуться!  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая, как она вышагивает по номеру, явно ожидая увидеть кого-то еще.  
— Эмбер Джо еще не прибежала?  
— Нет, ты первая. Я оденусь?  
Она вспыхнула и отвернулась, позволив Джексону натянуть трусы. Он специально не стал выходить в другую комнату, зная, что Кристабелл будет злиться. Она заметила его маневр и крутанулась на месте именно в тот момент, когда он взялся за брюки.  
— Как ты смеешь так себя вести? — она вскинула руку и показала ему кольцо. — Я теперь жена, а не просто приложение! Он женился на мне!  
Джексон понял, что видит перед собой миссис Крис Хейнс, о которой упоминала Трейси, и сильно удивился выбору старого друга. Как, впрочем, и всему, что происходило в городе после его отъезда.  
— Поздравляю, почему-то приглашение на свадьбу мне не пришло.  
Кристабелл вся пошла красными пятнами.  
— Ты такой же, как и был, Джексон. Ублюдок! Мы бы тебя никогда, слышишь, никогда не пригласили!  
— Жаль это слышать, — спокойно ответил он.  
Кристабелл вздернула нос вверх и посмотрела на него взглядом Снежной Королевы.  
— Не приближайся к Крису и к Аманде, иначе пожалеешь, тебе никто тут не рад! После скандала и тех грязных фото! Все знали, чего ты стоишь, но ты доказал это лишний раз, просто не смог удержаться?!  
Джексон пожал плечами.  
— Я приехал к отцу, как ты знаешь, и пока не увижусь с ним, вам с Крисом придется потерпеть. Но я обещаю, преследовать никого не буду, я и сам знаю, что Крис меня не простил.  
— И никогда не простит! Никогда, Джексон! Сколько можно причинять ему боль?  
— Я не обязан оправдываться перед тобой, а теперь извини...  
Джексону хотелось выбросить ее вон, но останавливало то, что нужно будет ее коснуться. Кристабелл была ядовитой, как змея, и не зря пришла сама. Она любила скандалы, неприятные разговоры и старые сплетни.  
Кристабелл крутанулась на каблуках и шумно выдохнула, как миниатюрный дракон.  
— Я так молилась, чтобы ты сдох в Аризоне!  
— Было приятно увидеться, Кристабелл.  
Она хлопнула дверью так сильно, что стекла задребезжали. В коридоре раздался цокот каблуков, и уже через минуту в номер вошла Эмбер Джо. Джексон не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел ее. Она стала еще выше и тоньше, светлые волосы собраны в высокий хвост, лицо заострилось, а темные, как маслины, глаза ласково мерцали. Из девчонки-неформалки и пройдохи выросла настоящая леди.  
Эмбер Джо раскинула руки в стороны и подошла к нему, прижав Джексона к груди и крепко целуя в губы. От нее пахло «Шанель № 5» и ментоловыми сигаретами. Ладонями Джексон ощущал ее гибкое тренированное тело и ласковое касание дорогой материи.  
— Джек, — нежно выдохнула она.  
— Эм.  
— Ты теперь такой красавец, настоящий мужчина. И так похож на Милинду, как две капли. Ты просто обязан был растолстеть и обрасти бородой! Ну нельзя же так дразнить здешних матрон, потому что, увидев тебя, они опять спишут все грехи на твою и так потрепанную совесть.  
— В другой раз, — усмехнулся он и выпустил ее.  
Эмбер Джо прошлась по номеру.  
— Сто лет уже не была в этой гостинице.  
— Теперь это мой дом.  
— Ты надолго вернулся?  
— Да.  
— С Колином все кончено.  
— Верно.  
Эмбер Джо сняла с плеча сумочку с позолоченным ремешком и открыла ее.  
— Я закурю?  
Джексон махнул рукой в сторону балкона, и они вышли на свежий воздух.  
— Что тут делала Кристабелл Хейнс? — спросила Эмбер Джо, подкуривая сигарету.  
— Хотела, чтобы я не подходил к Крису.  
— Пусть посадит его себе за пазуху. Деньги Хейнсов совсем вскружили ей голову.  
— Деньги кружат голову всем.  
— Но ты от них отказался, сбежал.  
— Я вернулся не из-за денег, Эм.  
— Я знаю, — ответила она, сделав глубокую затяжку. — Но тебе не следовало убегать, это дало им шанс сделать именно тебя виновным в его смерти, будто он не сам пустил себе пулю в лоб. Я пыталась объяснить это Крису, но теперь он не разговаривает и со мной.  
Джексон не хотел думать об этом, но слова Эмбер Джо всколыхнули частичку старых воспоминаний.  
— Он не хотел сделать больно своей семье и был хорошим человеком.  
Говард Хейнс, отец Криса.  
Джексон ощутил, что внутри закручивается воронка. Пустота, что преследовала его сразу после смерти Говарда, и неискупаемое чувство вины. Если бы на месте Джексона был кто-то другой, а не он. Если бы эти фото попали в редакцию местной газеты, а не бороздили просторы интернета. Можно было бы откупиться, задавить, найти виновного, но в их ситуации даже то, что Джексон не был несовершеннолетним, ничего не решало.  
Это был взрыв. Говард дружил с Бенджамином Ворвиком больше пятнадцати лет, играл с ним в гольф, ездил на его яхте, был вхож в их дом, имел с ним общий бизнес и трахался с его сыном. С Джексоном, от проделок которого весь городок стоял на ушах. Все только-только отошли от известия о разводе Говарда и Берты, и тут новый скандал. Более мощный, громкий и грязный.  
Говарду Хейнсу исполнилось всего сорок четыре, когда он покончил с собой. В школьные годы он был куотербеком, да и потом не брезговал спортом, несмотря на то, что много работал в офисе. Говард управлял строительной компанией, которая занималась возведением и реконструкцией зданий. Его знали почти все порядочные семьи в Харлингене и любили, превознося за многие хорошие качества. Благотворительность, участие в фонде развития, честность. Его уважали, как и Бенджамина Ворвика.  
Джексон сам прыгнул в его постель, без уговоров, потому что всегда шел против запретов родителей, и во многом потому, что его связь с парнями осуждали и Спенсер, и Крис. Ему хотелось доказать самому себе, что он не ошибка природы и не извращенец.  
По той же причине он никогда не вел себя как примерный мальчик и втягивал свою компанию во все новые и новые авантюры. У него были деньги, возможности и врожденная вседозволенность, которая кружила голову. Сначала это были скоростные мотогонки за городом, проникновение на частную территорию, потом драка в ночном клубе, бесконечные короткие связи, выпивка, легкие наркотики, экстрим, и каждый раз отец приходил ему на выручку. Бранил, злился, но вытаскивал Джексона из любой передряги, а шериф Хоулетт грозился выстегать его, Криса и Эмбер Джо ремнем.  
У них была своя компания. Золотая молодежь. Эмбер Джо Хоулетт была дочерью шерифа округа. Первый парень Джексона Дон Грейсон — сыном судьи, Элси Гордон — наследницей адвокатской конторы «Гордон и партнеры», Мисси Эллиот — дочерью банкира, Эверетт Райт хвастался папашей-писателем, бестселлеры которого разлетались, как горячие пирожки. С ними тусовались и другие ребята, чуточку попроще, но все равно в их компании в порядке вещей было иметь за спиной хотя бы небольшие деньги родителей. И это было железным правилом.  
Поэтому Кристабелл ненавидела Джексона. За то, что он переспал с ней и бросил, не пригласив в круг избранных, где она могла бы закрепиться. Кристабелл уже в школе не отличалась душевной красотой, поэтому больше чем на пару недель с ней никто не задерживался.  
А в последний год перед выпуском она все-таки охмурила Криса и смогла пролезть змеей в компанию, в которой ей не были особенно рады. И больше всех она не любила Эмбер Джо, которая отвечала ей взаимностью. Кристабелл боялась Эмбер Джо и боялась потерять Криса, потому что та сама бросила его и разбила ему сердце.  
После выпуска из школы они все лето только и делали, что закатывали вечеринки и прожигали жизнь по полной. В середине июля Крис пригласил их всех в отцовский летний домик у озера. Было много пива, коктейлей, музыки, марихуаны, экстези, купаний голышом и секса. Собралось около тридцати человек, хотя Крис позвал всего десятерых.  
Джексон перебрал и потащил наверх Люка, парня на год младше, который ходил за ним хвостом уже не первую неделю, но боялся подкатить. Кто-то из соседей позвонил Крису домой, и Говард приехал как раз в разгар веселья и разогнал всех. Кроме Джексона с Люком, которые ничего не слышали. Их он застукал в главной спальне, в самом разгаре. Джексон был слишком пьян, чтобы смутиться хоть немного.  
Развозя их домой, он не сказал ни слова. Но Бенджамин так и не узнал о том случае, и Джексон понял, что Говард промолчал, и пошел поблагодарить его. Говард только холодно на него смотрел, сидя напротив за столом, и никак не отреагировал на смущенные извинения. Именно тогда Джексон впервые понял, что влюбился, потому что не мог заполучить Говарда себе так же легко, как это было со сверстниками.  
В следующий раз они столкнулись уже на приеме в старом доме Ворвиков, Говард сбежал от толпы, которую собрали в честь юбилея свадьбы родителей Джексона. Он был пьян, а Джексон нарочно дразнил его и дурачился, чувствуя себя придурком, увлекшись мужчиной, который никогда на него не посмотрит. Но Говард удивил его и ответил на флирт...  
На фото, которые потом обнародовали, были он и Говард на диване в гостиной летнего домика. Фото, явно сделанные через окно. на которых они впервые были вместе.  
Эмбер Джо докурила и затушила сигарету в цветочном горшке.  
— Ты снова думаешь о нем?  
— Да.  
Она не стала просить, чтобы он не винил себя, потому что знала, что это невозможно. Но еще лучше она знала, что старого Джексона, который легко ввязывался во всякие авантюры, жил, как дышал, легко и непринужденно, порхал от одной постели к другой и никогда не оглядывался, больше не существует.  
Эмбер Джо знала, как Джексон любил отца и как горько ему сознавать, что тот умирает. Именно к ней он пошел, когда узнал о том, что Говард Хейнс пустил себе пулю в лоб. Эмбер Джо любила его и старалась помочь, даже когда он сам считал, что не заслуживает протянутой ладони.

 

**Глава 2. Знакомство с новым Джеком**

 

Это твоё место, твоя тайна, и они принадлежат тебе, но и ты принадлежишь им.  
Стивен Кинг

 

Эмбер Джо подождала, пока Джексон разберет сумку, и занялась тем, что обошла номер. Разгладила складки на покрывале, поправила подушку и с интересом посмотрела на фото, что висело над изголовьем. Обрамленная недорогой рамкой дешевка, как, впрочем, все в отелях не выше трех звезд. Но Джексон был более чем доволен: окна номера выходили на улицу, в душе лилась горячая вода, кондиционер исправно работал, кровать была широкой и мягкой, а полдюжины пуховых подушек украшали ее, как вишенка на торте.  
— Хуже гостиниц не может быть ничего, — сказала Эмбер Джо.  
— Верно, но у меня не было выбора. Если придется тут остаться, я найду квартиру.  
Джексон вернулся из ванной и запихнул чемодан под кровать.  
— Я могу тебе помочь. Ты ведь не взял никаких вещей, когда уходил от Колина? — Эмбер Джо потеребила ремешок своей сумочки и взглянула на Джексона, словно пытаясь понять, можно ли говорить об этом.  
— Он не из тех, кто выбросит все на помойку, если я тут же не заберу их, — Джексон надел часы и захватил бумажник.  
— Ты должен рассказать мне все. Я хочу знать.  
Джексон был рад видеть Эмбер Джо, но уже давно он никому не рассказывал всего, что происходит в его жизни. Не было необходимости, да и способность доверять покинула его в тот день, когда все узнали о его проступке.  
— Ты и так все знаешь, Эм... Все, что необходимо.  
— Я даже ни разу не видела твоего Колина. Может, рано списывать его со счетов?  
После отъезда Джексон пропал на год. Не звонил, не отвечал на сообщения в фейсбуке и, казалось, провалился сквозь землю. Он мало говорил о своей жизни в принципе, поэтому о том, что Джексон уже давно не один, она узнала около года назад. Эмбер Джо с трудом выбила из него имя, угрожая пустить в ход связи отца. Но как много значил в жизни Джексона Колин Фуллер, она так и не смогла понять.  
— Давай поужинаем? — он кивнул в сторону двери, и Эмбер Джо разочарованно вздохнула.  
— Не думай, что я не вернусь к этому разговору.  
Джексон закрыл за ними дверь и пошел к лифту.  
— Я и не надеялся.  
В лифте Эмбер Джо повернула его к зеркалу и обняла, прижимаясь сзади. Они были практически одного роста, и контраст утонченной женственности, проявившийся в ее облике, на его фоне выглядел особенно интересно. Словно они могли быть братом и сестрой или людьми, близкими не только физически, но и духовно.  
— Мы красивая пара. Твоя мать всегда боялась того, что ты найдешь себе такую девушку, как я.  
— Моя мать была бы рада, если бы я нашел себе любую девушку и не позорил ее.  
Эмбер Джо не возразила, потому что знала, что Джексон прав. Милинда Ворвик была слишком идеальна, чтобы признать, что у нее такой сын. Когда Эмбер Джо бывала в старом доме Ворвиков, еще до скандала, то часто замечала на себе неодобрительный взгляд матери Джексона. Словно Эмбер Джо могла хоть как-то на него повлиять. На того Джексона, каким он был в старшей школе, не влиял даже Крис, а любые попытки приручить его приводили к ссоре.  
Несмотря на репутацию гуляки, в школе Джексона любили. Как учителя, которых восхищали его живой ум, изобретательность и способность ставить все с ног на голову, так и ученики. Он шел по стопам Спенсера, который выпустился на несколько лет раньше и поступил в Техасский университет в Браунсвилле. Но планы Джексона шли намного дальше.  
Университет штата Аризона в Темпе. Это была его мечта — поступить на стипендию, а не выпрашивать деньги у отца. Те самые деньги, которые он охотно проматывал. Это было похоже на еще одну гонку, в которой он хотел превзойти самого себя и утереть нос всем тем, кто в него не верил.  
Джексон с легкостью завоевал себе должность президента класса, был одним из лучших в команде пловцов старшей школы Харлингена, организовывал чтения американских классиков в клубе любителей литературы и набрал даже больше нужного дисциплин для поступления. Однажды, обедая у Пепе, Эмбер Джо видела, как Джексон зацепил официанта явно родом из-за Рио-Гранде и около десяти минут говорил с ним на испанском, а потом тот с улыбкой до ушей принес им целую тарелку тако.  
О такой легкости Эмбер Джо и не мечтала, овладев французским на весьма посредственном уровне. И это восхищало ее в Джексоне. Несмотря на все деньги его отца, способности и задатки, он умел наслаждаться каждым шансом, который ему выпадал. Девчонки из школы падали в его постель одна за другой, парни хотели с ним дружить, а те, кто боялся подойти, ловили слухи или копировали его поведение, ждали приглашения на вечеринки и пытались завладеть симпатией его друзей.  
Джексона любили, пусть он и не был идеален. Эмбер Джо понимала, почему мистер Хейнс выбрал его, почему рискнул всем, чтобы быть с ним, несмотря на все моральные нормы, которые стояли между ними. Джексона нельзя было проигнорировать, когда он этого не хотел.  
Даже теперь, спустя семь лет, Эмбер Джо смотрела на него через зеркало и видела все то, за что презирала его Милинда. Красоту, обаяние и шарм, который был направлен, увы, не на женщин. Пусть Джексон долгое время искал себя, Эмбер Джо всегда знала, что он другой. Когда они лежали голые и смущенные на кушетке у нее дома, натягивая белье, Джексон хитро улыбнулся и сказал, что он — точно гей, раз у него вышел такой ужасный секс с самой очаровательной девушкой на свете. Когда он плакал после смерти Говарда у нее на плече. Когда сказал Крису, что долгое время был влюблен в его отца и преследовал его.  
Джексон не хотел, чтобы Крис узнал, что это были отношения, пусть и короткие, но все же. Джексон любил Криса даже больше, чем себя. Но тот все равно не простил его.  
Лифт остановился, и двери медленно открылись. Эмбер Джо обернулась и потащила его в холл.  
— Хочу есть, — сказала она. — Я сегодня целый день на ногах, с самого утра показывала дома по городу и была в Сан-Бенито у папы.  
— Я угощаю.  
— Согласна, — рассмеялась Эмбер Джо и стрельнула в его сторону лукавым взглядом. Милли Рей стояла за стойкой, рядом с портье. Эмбер Джо не забыла, что эта сплетница позвонила Кристабелл Хейнс, натравив ее на Джексона. Она никогда ничего не забывала, и Милли Рей, заметив пристальный взгляд Эмбер Джо, спрятала глаза. — Куда поедем?  
Эмбер Джо махнула парню на стоянке и достала ключи. Джексон уставился на декоративные пальмы в кадках, и Эмбер Джо вспомнила, что они так и не договорились, куда пойдут.  
— Можем поехать в Тако-Белл или к Пепе, — предложила она, когда подогнали автомобиль.  
— Шутишь?  
— Боишься растолстеть, Джек?  
Он улыбнулся.  
— Я боюсь только за тебя, Эм...  
Они сели в машину, и Эмбер Джо решила проучить его.  
— Ты же знаешь, что у нас тут полно мексиканских ресторанчиков, а вот те итальяшки, которых ты любил, закрылись. Видимо, ты был их единственным постоянным клиентом.  
— Не выдержали напора тако и буррито?  
— И не оставили в нашем городе ни унции пасты.  
Близкое расположение к границе всегда сильно влияло на город. Большинство кафе были ориентированы на людей, которые любят быстро и сытно поесть, а не рассиживаться с пустыми разговорами за чашкой кофе. С самого детства Джексон помнил, что Харлинген был словно Мекка для туристов, которые искали дешевое жилье, неплохую кухню за скромные деньги и хорошие погодные условия, которых было в избытке. Они с волнением отправлялись к Рио-Гранде, почти к самой границе с Мексикой. Для Джексона это всегда была просто река, пусть и одна из самых крупных в Америке.  
— Я знаю, куда тебя отвезти! — с улыбкой сообщила Эмбер Джо и выехала на трассу. Ее по очереди подрезали две машины, и она яростно посигналила. — Козлы!  
Джексон ничего не ответил и просто смотрел через лобовое стекло на медленно уходящее солнце. Уже вечерело и стало холоднее, дождь так и не пошел. Хотя еще днем казалось, что будет ливень, чтобы уравновесить постоянную сухость. Джексон любовался городом и думал об отце, который столько сил вложил в это место и живущих здесь людей.  
Бенджамин Ворвик был опорой, оплотом этого города. И он вызвал Джексона, хотя тот и не надеялся на возвращение, отец словно за тысячи миль ощутил, как ему плохо. Отношения с Колином не клеились, они постоянно ругались. Джексон подозревал, что виноват не только он один. Может быть, Колин захотел чего-то или кого-то другого, а может быть, решил, что Джексон ищет что-то новое. Но доверие исчезло, как и влечение, которое связывало их.  
Долгое время в университете Джексон не хотел заводить отношения. Избегал шумных сборищ и посвящал все время учебе. Это могло бы походить на наказание, но он просто знал, что не готов, не после всего, что на него обрушилось. Раньше Джексон считал любовь и влечение удобной игрушкой, пока не ощутил все на себе. Как это больно. Чертовски больно и сложно.  
Он понимал, что испытанное им чувство к Говарду — не любовь, но оно было очень на него похоже, потому что не могло быть бездушного секса с человеком, которого знаешь чуть ли не с пеленок, которым восхищаешься и хочешь.  
На третьем курсе, слушая публичную лекцию по социологии, Джексон познакомился с Колином, лектором, и он был совершенно другим в сравнении со студенческой публикой, парнями в барах и бывшими возлюбленными Джексона. Это был взрослый, серьезный мужчина, который нашел свою нишу и место в жизни. Мужчина, за спиной которого можно спрятаться, но Джексон не мог всю жизнь прожить в чьей-то тени.  
Они проехали их старый район, и Джексон обернулся, чтобы увидеть дом, в котором вырос. Эмбер Джо сделала вид, что и не заметила вовсе, но все же решилась заговорить о доме.  
— Я продала его молодой семье, переехавшей из Чикаго, — тихо сказала она. — У них трое детей и милый пес. Они сомневались, им не нравилась планировка, но ваш с Крисом домик на дереве покорил их старшего сына, он просидел в нем весь показ. Наверное, это и повлияло на решение родителей.  
Джексон знал, что она работает риелтором, но не знал, что именно она продала особняк.  
— Почему они его продали?  
— Я не знаю, но думаю, им нужны были перемены. Милинда растеряла всех подруг и свой салон заправских жен-стерв, хотя и не опустила рук. Она ринулась во все это с удвоенной энергией, словно хотела доказать что-то. Трейси осталась одна, потому что Спенсер все еще жил в Браунсвилле. Ну, а твой отец — единственный, кто поступил правильно и продолжил вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Место Говарда занял его дядя, помогал Крису на первых порах, а еще через полгода Крис сделал предложение Кристабелл.  
— Ему было тяжело.  
— Не тяжелее, чем тебе. В чужом городе, совсем одному.  
Джексон посмотрел на судорожно сжатые на руле руки Эмбер Джо.  
— Папа прислал мне деньги, когда я оказался в Темпе, — признался он, хотя не говорил об этом никому. — Десять тысяч, и я взял их. Так что не делай из меня героя, я все равно хотел уехать отсюда, так какая разница, сделал я это сразу или через пару месяцев?  
— Я злюсь, потому что потеряла тебя. И до сих пор не верю, что ты тут, ты приехал, после всех этих лет...  
— Ты могла прилететь ко мне.  
Они въехали на стоянку, поэтому Джексон отвлекся и не видел выражение лица Эмбер Джо, но она все равно ответила.  
— У папы был инсульт два года назад, его парализовало. Я бы не смогла, понимаешь?  
Джексон наконец-то понял, почему она так худа, курит сигареты одну за другой и нервно вздрагивает на каждый шорох. Они оба давали друг другу увидеть только «безопасные стороны» своей жизни.  
Джексон не знал, хотел бы он оказаться на ее месте? Умирает или парализован, не все ли равно? Ему вспомнился шериф Хоулетт: отутюженная форма, шляпа, седоватые волосы ниже ушей, пышные кустистые брови и строгий взгляд, и Джексон ощутил сожаление. Этот суровый мужчина безумно любил Эмбер Джо и переживал за нее. Ее мать умерла, когда ей было пять, и с тех пор она осталась одна против целого мира. Каждое ее слово, каждый жест и поступок был протестом против собственной уязвимости, и Эмбер Джо стала сильной, независимой женщиной.  
— Как ты, милая? — спросил он.  
Эмбер Джо выдавила искусственную улыбку. Слишком много времени прошло, чтобы она с легкостью могла принять его сочувствие. И Джексон понимал, что уже давно перестал был своим и теперь просто гость. В городе, в котором родился и вырос.  
— Я в норме. Правда.  
Джексон посмотрел перед собой и увидел вывеску.  
— «Ворота»?  
Эмбер Джо улыбнулась, в ее глазах плясали чертики и словно говорили «мне еще есть, чем тебя удивить, Джек». Здание находилось в восточной части города, но раньше Джексон не бывал тут и про этот бар слышал впервые. Эмбер Джо словно почувствовала его нежелание быть узнанным и привезла его на самый отшиб, подальше от семейных гриль-баров, которые могли посещать его бывшие друзья, одноклассники и просто люди, которые хорошо знали его.  
Она подтянула свою крошечную сумочку на золотом ремешке подмышку и открыла машину.  
— Пошли? — махнула она головой в сторону двери. — У Грэма замечательная кухня, и я хочу выпить в честь твоего приезда с того самого момента, как вошла в номер.  
— Вы теперь с Коулсоном хорошие друзья? — Джексон сразу понял, о ком говорит Эмбер Джо, и его задело, как тепло она отзывается о нем. Хотя это казалось понятным, Крис отвернулся от Эмбер Джо, Джексон уехал. Он слышал, что Дон и Элси поженились, и у них есть ребенок. Эверетт открыл своё дело, а Мисси сбежала из Харлингена после того, как ее папаша прогорел на каких-то финансовых операциях.  
Их компания распалась, а он первый приложил к этому руку. Но все тогдашние «правила» стали такими смешными и нелепыми. Грэм был не из их круга, но теперь какое это имело значение?  
— Мы уже давно не в школе, — ответила Эмбер Джо. Она закрыла машину и пошла к двери, Джексон отставал лишь на пару шагов. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось видеть Коулсона, после его презрительного взгляда днем. Хотя он и имел на него право.  
Грэм был старше и выпустился на год раньше. У него был хороший балл и место в футбольной команде, от которого он отказался, перейдя в выпускной класс. Джексон даже слышал, что ему пришло письмо из Мичиганского университета, но Грэм отмахнулся от предложения и остался в Харлингене, его тетка по матери сильно заболела, отец не просыхал, и ему приходилось хвататься за любую работу. Таскать тяжести, убирать, мыть посуду.  
Еще в школе Джексон замечал, что он всегда одет в одни и те же порядком потрепанные шмотки и смотрит на всех исподлобья, как настоящий угрюмый маньяк. Элси называла его «пожирателем младенцев». И Джексон в чем-то был согласен, у Грэма был не по возрасту тяжелый взгляд и грубоватая внешность. Соль земли здешней помеси наций, его мать и тетка были мексиканками. Латинос, как презрительно звала их Милинда, невольно передавая подобное отношение и детям.  
Джексон как-то столкнулся с Грэмом в коридоре школы у шкафчиков и заметил, что ногти у него грязные, с темным ободком, волосы хорошо если причесаны, а кожа отливает бронзой то ли от въевшейся пыли, то ли от чрезмерного загара. Он тогда посоветовал ему познакомиться с душевой, и его слова легко подхватили.  
Любые высказывания Джексона легко перенимали и начинали повторять раз за разом, даже несмотря на то, что Грэм был старше. Возможно, если бы его волновали такие вещи, как репутация и то, что про него скажут, Грэм хотя бы попытался ему возразить или врезать. Но у него тогда были другие заботы.  
Взрослые заботы, о которых Джексон не имел даже элементарного понятия. Теперь они выросли, но Джексон сомневался, что Грэм примет его так же радушно, как и Эмбер Джо.  
— Тут хорошо, Джек, поверь мне, — обернулась она.  
Внутри царил полумрак, работала вытяжка, вбирая в себя тяжелый густой воздух. У одной стены Джексон заметил бар, у другой — старый музыкальный автомат. Людей почти не было видно, и Эмбер Джо уверенно прошла вглубь помещения. За стойкой стояла полноватая блондинка за сорок с длинной косой и в вызывающей майке, слишком тесно обтягивающей грудь.  
Возле нее сидели двое, явно не просто попивающие пиво, а еще и претендующие на то, чтобы завладеть этим объемным бюстом и резковатой красотой барменши. Джексон видел такие бары не раз и не два, но подобное казалось возможным только в Харлингене.  
Свободная атмосфера, почти домашняя обстановка, и все знают друг друга, как облупленных. Джексон был уверен, что кое-кому в этом баре наливают в долг до зарплаты, а кто-то приходит сюда, как в дом родной.  
— Хей, Труди! — поздоровалась Эмбер Джо и зачерпнула горстку орехов со стойки. Джексона чуть сердечный приступ не хватил, потому что он представил, сколько грязных рук ныряло в эту же миску, но Эмбер Джо только довольно улыбнулась и отправила орехи в рот.  
Джексон понял, что она здесь частый гость, потому что Труди тут же достала бокал и начала готовить ее любимый коктейль — «Грязный мартини». Она бросила заинтересованный взгляд на Джексона и перевела его на Эмбер Джо.  
— Ты наконец-то привела парня, Эм? — спросила Труди и по-доброму улыбнулась. — Грэм продул мне пари.  
— Это не мой парень, Труди, так что побереги деньги Грэма. Джексон — мой друг из Финикса.  
— Ну конечно, — шутливо сказала Труди, — у нас симпатичные парни всегда приезжают откуда-то. Туда же они и убираются.  
Джексону хотелось, чтобы на него прекратили таращиться, как на хороший стейк на гриле, и дали сесть за стол. Один из поклонников Труди ткнул в него пальцем. Джексон помнил его, тот иногда подрабатывал у них дома по мелочам чернорабочим, и он пару раз перекидывался с ним словцом. Казалось, это было тысячу лет назад.  
— Эй, Джек... Ты тот парень, голубой сынок Ворвика... Ну, тот, который...  
Эмбер Джо громко фыркнула.  
— Эй, осторожнее с выражениями! — сказала она.  
Но три пары глаз все равно пристально оглядели его. У Джексона холодок прошел под кожей, улыбка Труди увяла, а в глазах мужчин засветилась брезгливость. Только этого ему не доставало в первый же вечер в родном городе!  
— Отстань от него, Эд. Иначе я обеспечу тебе ночь в каталажке, ты же знаешь, что Беркли все еще бегает за мной.  
— Твой мартини, Эмбер, — вклинилась Труди и протянула ей бокал.  
Эмбер Джо взяла его одной рукой, а другой подхватила под локоть Джексона.  
— Два фирменных мясных блюда Грэма и... — она перевела дух. — Налей Джексону водки с содовой. Мы будем там.  
Эмбер Джо потащила его в указанном направлении.  
— Прости, Эд — придурок.  
— Все в порядке.  
Она не ответила.  
— Этот бар самый нормальный. Район не тот для наших хороших знакомых. Грэм именно поэтому и открыл его здесь. — Они встали у столика, и Эмбер Джо нырнула на диванчик. — Только не молчи, Джек, пожалуйста...  
Джексон достал телефон, прежде чем сесть, и проверил почту. Ни одного сообщения. Учитывая, что сегодня мать организовывала свой пятничный ужин и его бы не рискнули позвать, но он все-таки надеялся.  
— Я думал, что они позвонят.  
— Но у твоей матери заботы поважнее, чем ты? — она отпила из бокала. — Это всегда было понятно.  
Джексон подсел к ней и постарался не думать о доме. Он вспомнил, как мама позвонила ему. Колин как раз был в отъезде, он работал над новым сайтом, и, казалось, все так, как и должно быть. Обычно. Рутинно. А потом он услышал ее голос, незнакомый номер не подготовил его к этому, как и сухое: «Ты должен быть здесь как можно быстрее».  
Колин не был в восторге, потому что кроме тех десяти тысяч Джексон не получил больше ни цента и ни единого слова от родных за семь лет. Только Трейси говорила с ним иногда, только она не хотела забывать его. Спенсер просто бросал трубку, пока Джексон не устал звонить ему. Мать он даже не надеялся разжалобить, а отец...

 

...Это было так давно, но Джексон помнил все слишком хорошо.  
Он как раз приехал из гольф-клуба, и Эверетт ждал его в машине. Нужно было переодеться, они планировали поехать на вечеринку к Дону, и Джексон пронесся мимо гостиной.  
— Джек! — раздался резкий оклик. И он сразу понял — что-то не так. В доме стояла тишина, и он вспомнил, что никогда не видел отца так рано дома.  
Джексон вернулся и вошел в комнату.  
— Папа?  
Гостиная была его любимой комнатой, теплая, уютная и такая большая. Отец сидел на диване и смотрел на журнальный столик, заваленный фото. Он перебирал их, сдвигал, сгребал в кучу. А когда поднял глаза, у Джексона перехватило дыхание, такими неживыми они казались.  
Он сам посмотрел на веер черно-белых фотографий, и холодный пот выступил на висках. На изображениях была еще одна уютная комната из летнего домика Хейнсов, классический обитый тканью в полоску диван. Видно было, что в комнате светит лишь лампа, но понять, кто на фото, все еще было можно. Он и еще один мужчина.  
Говард сидел, широко расставив ноги, а Джексон взобрался на него и целовал. Водил руками по груди и стягивал рубашку. Дрожь прошла по позвоночнику, когда он увидел его руки у себя под футболкой. И с каждой новой фотографией одежды на Джексоне становилось все меньше. Это было похоже на сеанс стриптиза, а потом... Он знал, что было потом.  
Джексон не смог листать дальше.  
— Папа...  
— С ним? — глухо сказал отец. — Почему с ним?  
Джексон не мог ответить, он вообще ничего не мог сказать. От ужаса его парализовало, но тогда он думал, что кто-то из ищеек отца сделал эти фото. Тогда он не понимал, что они оба натворили. Сколько поставили на карту...

 

Подошедшая с двумя тарелками и бокалом на круглом подносе Труди вырвала его из задумчивости. И как ни странно, впервые Джексон смог легко абстрагироваться от воспоминаний. Обстановка отрезвляла лучше всего.  
— Ваш заказ, Эм! — сообщила Труди, словно можно было этого не понять. Поднос тяжело опустился на стол, и она ловко разложила содержимое.  
Эмбер Джо быстро достала из плетеной корзинки завернутые в салфетку приборы, и Труди ушла, попеременно оглядываясь. Эд тоже бросал в их сторону заинтересованные взгляды, Джексон понимал, что от сплетен не уйти, сколько ни прячься.  
— Это чертовски вкусно, уверена, в Финиксе ты такого не ел.  
— Фирменное блюдо Грэма Коулсона, где бы еще я отведал такое? — Джексон не стал уточнять, что он уже и забыл, когда видел мясо в последний раз. Колин был вегетарианцем и не терпел даже его запах, словно он мог отравить его продукты.  
— Не ерничай. Лучше ешь, это чертовски вкусно, — она тут же отпилила хороший кусок мяса и закинула его в рот. — М-м-м...  
На тарелке лежал зеленый горошек, немного запеченного картофеля, соус в крошечной емкости, нарезанные овощи и большой кусок хорошо прожаренного мяса-гриль. Пахло оно изумительно, так что желудок свело от голода, и слюна собралась во рту.  
— Ешь! — приказала Эмбер Джо, расстилая на коленях салфетку, и взялась за нож.  
Мать с детства приучила Джексона, что за едой не болтают, поэтому некоторое время они просто ели. Джексон наслаждался каждым кусочком, горошинкой, капелькой соуса и нарезанными соломкой огурцами. Какую бы антипатию не вызывал у него Грэм, еда у него была выше всех похвал, признал он.  
Когда Труди унесла тарелки, и Эмбер Джо заказала повторить напитки, Джексон немного расслабился. Он уже не опасался того, что Эд будет показывать в него пальцем, прилетит в порыве гнева Кристабелл или придет Грэм. От еды и выпивки было так хорошо, что он уже и забыл, когда расслаблялся подобным образом в последний раз.  
Мысли об отце отступили, потому что он не сомневался в том, что увидит его завтра, как и Спенсера. Брат в любом случае придет, если отец позвал его из-за завещания. И Джексон не был уверен, что заслужил хотя бы доллар из того, чем на данный момент владела его семья.  
После выпуска Джексон довольно долго не мог найти работу, но теперь у него был постоянный заработок, и для этого не обязательно было ходить каждый день в офис. Он писал статьи для ежедневной газеты в Финиксе, вел несколько успешных сайт-проектов в интернете и собирал данные для книги о первых переселенцах. Эмбер Джо знала об этом и постоянно шутила, чтобы он написал вестерн с погонями, салунами, лихо заломленными стетсонами и падающими в обморок дамами.  
Эмбер Джо покачала в руках бокал.  
— Ты рад, что вернулся? — спросила она, не смотря ему в глаза.  
— Конечно.  
— Тогда, почему ты мне не хочешь рассказать о Колине, если это уже в прошлом?  
— Потому что ты мне тоже ничего не рассказывала, — парировал он. — Беркли? Неужели? А твой отец?  
— Я не увиливаю от вопросов.  
— Я тоже.  
Она насупилась, но все же отступила.  
— Как они могли выпереть тебя в гостиницу?  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул. Его не удивило то, что мать не захотела видеть его у себя. Но Эмбер Джо не поняла бы. Он обернулся к бару и увидел, что там уже никого нет, только Труди.  
— Может уйдем?  
Эмбер Джо даже не сдвинулась с места и взглянула на часы.  
— Всего семь, Джек, еще рано. Или ты боишься, что тебя застукает тут Грэм? Он совсем не зол на тебя, да и за что? Грэм — хороший парень, думаю, если ты забудешь о предрассудках, то сможешь с ним подружиться. Тем более, что теперь мало кто тебя поддержит.  
Джексон знал это и все равно не мог забыть его взгляд, когда он остановился у заправки на шоссе семьдесят семь, прокатывая свою малышку-«порше» в сторону Реймондсвилла на следующий день после того, как узнал о том, что сделал Говард. Ему нужен был аэропорт, но он не хотел улетать из Вэлли, тем более, что дорога отвлекала и прочищала мозги.  
Грэм подрабатывал на той бензоколонке. Джексон хотел дать ему на чай, потому что тот с совершенно каменным лицом, быстро и расторопно выполнил все необходимое за считанные секунды, словно боялся, что машина тут же взлетит в воздух, если он сделает что-то не так. Джексон тогда протянул деньги, но Грэм их не взял.  
И он хорошо помнил, как стоял с протянутой рукой, в которой было зажато десять баксов. Его трясло и казалось, что весь тот кошмар, что творился дома, никогда его не отпустит.  
— Побереги для себя папашины деньги, — сказал Грэм и отошел.  
Если бы он их взял, Джексон мог бы сказать, что уезжает, но никого это не интересовало. Ни Криса, который отловил его и кинулся с кулаками, ни мать, второй день отлеживающуюся у себя в спальне, ни Спенсера, который во всеуслышание сказал, что у него больше нет брата.  
У него все еще была неограниченная золотая карта, которая перестала действовать в Темпе, и планы, миллионы планов о том, как он будет жить в Аризоне. Джексон ненавидел свою замкнутую жизнь в Харлингене и задыхался под авторитетом семьи. Но все изменилось слишком быстро и неожиданно. Словно удар обухом по голове, и Джексон ощущал себя выброшенной на берег рыбой.  
Ни похорон, ни прощания. Даже если Говард написал ему записку, Джексону бы ее не показали. Ведь все считали, что именно он во всем виноват.  
Джексон хотел сказать Эмбер Джо, что в последнюю очередь его волнует мнение Грэма, но не успел. Телефон в кармане тихо пиликнул, и он посмотрел в него, игнорируя тревожный взгляд Эмбер Джо. Труди как раз переключала песни, а кто-то вошел в зал, весело смеясь.  
Но сообщение ему прислала не Трейси. Колин.  
Джексон обернулся и увидел, что в зал пожаловали Дик и Трейси, и это именно они так задорно смеялись, обнимаясь и смотря друг на друга голодными глазами.

**Глава 3. Бар**

 

_Думаю, мы практически всегда знаем, что требуют наши интересы. Но иногда то, что мы знаем, бессильно перед тем, что мы чувствуем._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

— Джексон! — радостно воскликнула Трейси и поспешила к нему через зал. Она была совершенно по-другому одета, видимо, принарядившись к вечеру, словно настоящая дама: волосы уложены в строгий пучок, а на губах ровный слой темно-коралловой помады. И если подобный стиль придавал официальности их матери, то юную непосредственную девушку старил.  
Джексон внимательно осмотрел ее жениха с головы до пят. Ричард не выглядел как головорез или заевшийся папенькин сынок. По-доброму милый, явно ровесник его сестры и уж никак не роковой типаж. Но от мысли, что этот парень с честными глазами и слишком мягким безвольным ртом видел Трейси голой, ему было все равно не по себе.  
— Эмбер! Как я рада, что вы здесь! — выпалила Трейси, когда подошла к их столику. Джексон обменялся с Диком настороженными взглядами и кивнул. — Ты будешь смеяться, Джек, но мы сбежали к тебе. Ну, точнее, мы не могли знать, что ты тут, но Эмбер Джо... Я рассчитывала, что она поведет тебя сюда. Да, Дик?  
Трейси получила в ответ мягкую улыбку, и Джексон нехотя ощутил, что Дик ему немного нравится. Это было лишь первое мимолетное впечатление, но оно немало значило. Его интуиция работала словно маяк, и приятных ему людей Джексон всегда выбирал скорее сердцем, чем разумом.  
Эмбер Джо потеснила его, освобождая места для пары, и кивнула Труди. Они заказали безалкогольные молочные коктейли, немного фруктов, и та ушла. Это было так странно, ни Дик, ни Трейси еще не достигли возраста, когда смогли бы пить алкоголь, но уже хотели пожениться. Эмбер Джо, видимо, тоже подумала об этом и улыбнулась краешками губ.  
Трейси же крутилась на месте как волчок, доставая сумочку, дергая жениха и что-то беспрестанно рассказывая. Джексон видел ее счастливые глаза, короткие прикосновения к руке Дика и немного рваные жесты.  
Он не мог усвоить и трети информации: Трейси говорила что-то о вечере, который устраивала мать, и глупых традициях, словно хотела извиниться за то, что его не позвали. Джексону не нужно было напоминать, насколько старомодной была Милинда Ворвик и как она цеплялась за мелкие детали. Когда-то он также, как и Трейси, зависел от ее слова.  
— Завтра она должна будет позвать тебя, иначе отец разозлится, — доверительно сообщила сестра, перехватив его руку. — Это так лицемерно с их стороны. Так лицемерно, они все знали, что ты вернулся. Кристабелл сказала Крису. Мама, Спенсер и Аманда знали, но делали вид, что их это ничуть не задевает...  
— Это не важно, — перебил ее Джексон, но она не умолкла.  
— Ты глупый, ну конечно же это важно! — возмутилась Трейси и на минуту прервала свой монолог, дожидаясь, пока Труди оставит бокалы. Дик перехватил ее руку и утянул под стол, видимо, крепко сжимая ладонь и призывая поумерить пыл.  
Эмбер Джо даже смогла вставить слово и взяла бокал:  
— Давайте не будем нагружать Джека проблемами, пусть все это будет завтра!  
— Поддерживаю, — отозвался Дик и сверкнул широкой улыбкой. Он был похож на студентов старших курсов юридического, которые в первый год делили общежитие с факультетом Джексона в университете. Собранный, аккуратно причесанный, идеальный будущий муж, как с картинки.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась Трейси и прильнула плечом к жениху. Но ее взгляд был направлен на Джексона. — Скажи, мы хорошая пара? Тебе нравится Дик?  
Тот возмущенно завозился, словно хотел одернуть Трейси, но не смел ее обидеть.  
Джексон вспомнил их бабушку по матери. Трейси не знала ее, она умерла, когда Джексону было не больше десяти. Милинда не любила ее и крайне редко привозила к ней его и Спенсера, хотя та искренне радовалась внукам. Бабушка готовила им лимонад и давала печенье. У нее в доме всегда пахло имбирем и лекарствами, а на заднем дворе жил смирный пёс по кличке Боббит с седыми кисточками на ушах.  
Бренда, так звали их бабушку, была хорошей женщиной, но она воплощала в себе прошлую жизнь Милинды. Крошечный домик на окраине Браунсвилля, титул вице-мисс Техаса и скучную жизнь в скромной бедности. В Хьюстоне, куда она уехала подработать моделью после окончания школы, Милинда и встретила Бенджамина Ворвика. И найдя, наконец, свою нишу, она уже не оборачивалась на старую жизнь, довольно резко отгородившись от простоватой, назойливой матери.  
Но Трейси не смогла бы жить с мужем только ради выхолощенной видимости. А это значило, что в Дике должно было быть что-то еще, кроме приятной внешности и манер. И Джексон не против был это увидеть.  
— Если ты пообещаешь мне все-таки пойти в колледж, то я буду рад, даже если твоим мужем станет наш старый садовник, — сказал он шутя.  
Дик пожал плечами, опередив Трейси, которая скривилась.  
— Конечно, она будет учиться. Мы пойдем в один колледж, это даже не обсуждалось.  
Эмбер Джо гордо улыбнулась, и Джексон был рад за сестру. Кто-то из посетителей включил автомат, и легкий шорох голосов утонул в музыке. Заиграло что-то тихое, ненавязчивое, без слов, и они взглянули на Труди, которая невозмутимо натирала бокалы. Трейси дернула Дика и потянула его танцевать.  
— Я знаю, что вы не пара, но может тоже потанцуете? — предложила Трейси, озорно улыбаясь. — Джек?  
Но Джексон отказался, и Эмбер Джо достала сигарету, наблюдая за голубками, которые уже успели найти губы друг друга, покачиваясь в танце. Дик не опускал руки ниже талии Трейси, и Джексон, допивая свою водку, подметил это и мысленно похвалил парня. Эмбер Джо уже подкурила и глубоко затянулась, словно припала к воде в жару.  
— Ты в курсе, что от этого дерьма умирают?  
— Конечно. Хочешь? — спросила она, выпуская клуб дыма.  
— Нет. Спасибо.  
— Не говори мне, что ты отказался от всего, что-то же осталось?  
— Я все еще выпиваю, — указал он на бокал.  
— И секс. Ты ведь еще не отказался от секса? Но стал осторожнее.  
— И секс, — подтвердил Джексон. — Осторожнее? Хочешь сказать, я стал взрослее?  
— Ты уже давно повзрослел, дорогой. Мы все стали старше.  
Эмбер Джо придвинулась к нему и положила руку на бедро, поглаживая его ладонью. Джексон даже не дернулся, хотя, будь это кто-то другой, а не она, ни за что не дал бы распускать руки. Колин довольно быстро отучил его от демонстративных проявлений симпатии.  
— Как думаешь, они будут счастливы? — спросила Эмбер Джо о Трейси с Диком.  
— Может быть.  
— Где твоя вера в любовь?  
— А где твоя, детка? Неужели, ты бросила поиски идеального мужчины?  
— Нет, но его не существует.  
Эмбер Джо убрала от него руки, достала из мартини оливку и забросив ее в рот.  
— Только не говори, что все эти годы любила меня, — пошутил Джексон, чем вызвал у нее улыбку. — Это разобьет мне сердце.  
— Конечно, только ты.  
Он понимал, что это шутка, но настроение Эмбер Джо ему не нравилось. Слишком много глупостей он сам натворил, чтобы не замечать, что лучшая подруга сама стоит на перепутье. И ему бы стоило спросить, что ее гложет, но именно этот момент выбрал Грэм Коулсон, чтобы появиться в баре. Выплыл из подсобки за баром, вытирая руки светлым полотенцем и оглядывая зал.  
Джексон смотрел на него и не узнавал, хотя тяжелый взгляд, которым Грэм наградил его из машины, все еще был при нем. Но осталось не только это. Эмбер Джо как никогда говорила правду, они все выросли и Грэм ни на секунду не отстал от них. Его потрепанные школьные шмотки сменили дорогие темные джинсы и уже раз увиденный им исконно харлингеновский клетчатый шик в виде рубашки, а под всем этим неброским стилем — роскошное, тренированное, в меру подкачанное тело. Шикарное тело, словно сошедшее с плакатов в тренажерных залах.  
Но достаточно было бросить всего один взгляд на угрюмое лицо, и вся магия испарялась. Это был все тот же Грэм: короткий ежик темных жестких волос, суточная щетина, упрямый подбородок, холодный взгляд и крупный, четко очерченный рот, который теперь напоминал тонко сжатую нить.  
Трейси махнула ему рукой и улыбнулась, а Эмбер Джо растеклась по сиденью, как мороженое на солнце. Джексон искренне не понимал, как ему это удается? Он вспомнил о Лоралин, но та переспать и со змеей смогла бы, не то что с сухарем вроде Грэма.  
Труди что-то шепнула Дику на ухо и Грэм вышел в зал. Дик пожал ему руку, кто-то из зала поздоровался, и Эмбер Джо неосознанно отодвинулась от Джексона. Всего на дюйм, но для Джексона это было равносильно целой миле.  
— Хей, милый! — сказала Эмбер Джо, выпорхнув из-за стола.  
— Привет, Эм, — ответил Грэм, и Джексон впервые увидел нечто поразившее его. Улыбка. Настоящая улыбка в исполнении хмурого, как грозовое облако, Грэма. Она сверкнула, как короткая молния и быстро пропала. В его присутствии Грэм никогда не улыбался, и Джексон искренне считал, что он просто не умеет поддерживать такие элементарные вещи, как легкомысленный разговор, искренняя шутка, смех.  
Грэм обнял Эмбер Джо и выпустил ее, взглянув на него.  
— Вернулся? — коротко спросил он, словно Джексон бегал за угол купить сигарет, а не пропал на долгие семь лет.  
Джексон не сделал ни единого движения, просто сидел. Протягивать руку Грэму, когда он сторонился его, словно заразного вируса, не особенно хотелось. С Грэма сталось бы проигнорировать его миролюбивый жест. Но Джексон признавал, что эти перемены задевают его за живое, словно Грэм без спроса пробрался в его жизнь и завладел всем, что было ему дорого.  
— Не ожидал?  
— Джек приехал к отцу, — вклинилась Эмбер Джо и потянула его за стол. — Сядь с нами, Грэм.  
Но ни Джексону, ни самому Грэму этого не хотелось — подбирать слова, делать вид, что им интересна компания друг друга. То, что Грэм дружил с его сестрой и Эмбер Джо, еще не значило, что подружится и с ним. Слишком гордым был Грэм, и это, видимо, никуда не делось даже спустя годы.  
— У меня еще много дел, дорогая, сегодня же пятница. Я был у Грейси, Труди мне не простит, — сказал он и снова улыбнулся. Джексон сразу понял, что Грэйси — это дочь. Трейси говорила, что брак с Лоралин случился слишком спонтанно, а это значило, что Джексона ждет очередная большая и, скорее всего, мерзкая сплетня.  
Эмбер Джо неохотно отпустила Грэма, и тот снова взглянул на Джексона.  
— Ужин за мой счет, отпразднуйте хорошенько это легендарное событие.  
Джексон хотел ответить так же ехидно, но вошли люди и отвлекли Грэма. Эмбер Джо упала на диванчик и взялась за свой мартини. Дик и Трейси пошли уже на третий заход, не отлипая друг от друга, и руки Дика все-таки легли на задницу его сестры, заметил Джексон. Но поскольку его язык был у нее во рту, возмущения были бы лишними. Они выглядели такими влюбленными.  
— Бар битком набит после девяти, — заметила Эмбер Джо, поворачиваясь к Джеку.  
Грэм уже ушел за стойку и оттуда постоянно кивал все новым и новым посетителям, зал потихоньку заполнялся. Теперь Труди разносила подносы, а Грэм стоял у бара и поторапливал кого-то на кухне.  
— Я не поверил своим ушам, когда узнал, что он женат на Лоралин.  
Джексону не требовалось полной информации о Грэме, но брак с Лоралин неминуемо поднимал его на новую ступень и выбивался из общей нормы. Ведь теперь в жилах внучки Рональда Мэррика течет на четверть латинская кровь матери Грэма. Поэтому ему не верилось, что Грейс без боя дали появиться на свет.  
Аборт осуждался высокоморальным христианским обществом, но все равно делать его никто не гнушался, тем более, если ребенка не хотели. За день до его отъезда мать призналась, что жалела, не сделав это. Может быть это сказано было в запале, ведь потом она родила Трейси, но Джексон все равно запомнил ее слова. Поэтому случайная беременность со средневековым исходом казалась ему дикой.  
— Трейси говорила — был скандал? — Джексон старался не смотреть в сторону бара, чтобы Грэм не заметил, что говорят о нем.  
— Древняя история, — отмахнулась Эмбер Джо. — Грэм до сих пор бесится, стоит заговорить с ним о ней. Хотя, чего он ожидал, Лоралин всегда была обыкновенной богатой сукой. Влюбилась в него, как кошка, и прохода не давала. Грэм был слишком честным и правильным для такой, как она. Лоралин специально залетела и женила его на себе, а когда поняла, что он не будет есть с ее рук, выставила за порог и не давала видеть дочь. Прятала ее, устраивала истерики, бросалась на него с кулаками, любила приходить сюда с очередным ухажером и напоказ обжиматься. Только вот Грэм... ему было наплевать, после рождения Грейс он махнул рукой на все сюрпризы Лоралин. Теперь у них уговор и свои дни для встреч, она нашла нового мужчину и немного успокоилась.  
— А когда открылся бар?  
Эмбер Джо задумалась, покрутив тонкую ножку бокала.  
— Лет пять как. Здание принадлежало тетке Грэма, только тут было что-то другое, склад или цех, и когда она умерла, он взял ссуду под залог здания и открыл этот бар. У него есть хорошая деловая жилка, и работы он не боится. Но хватит о Грэме, иначе я решу, что он тебя заинтересовал, — она усмехнулась. — Я хочу услышать о Колине!  
— О каком Колине? — спросила сияющая Трейси и упала рядом с Джексоном. Дик с интересом посмотрел на них.  
И Эмбер Джо беспощадно раскрыла все карты.  
— О любовнике твоего брата.  
— Мужчине? — удивилась сестра.  
Джексон никогда не рассказывал ей о нем, считая это лишним. Но Эмбер Джо только расплылась в показательной улыбке, словно наказывая его за молчание. Личико Трейси немного вытянулось, а Дик кашлянул. Большой розовый слон уселся за их стол и обдал всех воздушным конфетти, но они молчали, каждый в голове пытаясь подобрать верные слова.  
— Да, я гей, — откровенно сказал Джексон, предупреждая вопросы. — И жил с мужчиной несколько лет. Недавно мы расстались. Его звали Колин.  
И еще одна неловкая пауза повисла в воздухе, Трейси, несмотря на свой оптимизм и узнанные ею слухи, видимо, думала, что Джексон совершил ошибку юности, когда лег в одну постель с другом их отца. Какое горькое разочарование...  
— Спасибо, Эм, — с сарказмом сказал он и вышел из-за стола, потеснив Эмбер Джо, Трейси попыталась ухватить его за рукав.  
— Джек! Не нужно! Я... — он замер, ожидая, но она так ничего и не сказала. В глазах Трейси читалась растерянность и страх. А вскоре это может быть ненависть, как и у их матери, подумал Джексон, и ему стало горько как никогда.  
— Мне нужно обратно, — сообщил он, пытаясь быстрее выцарапать из бумажника купюры, напрочь забыв, что Грэм угостил их. Хотелось не просто оставить деньги, а бросить их за стойку. Трейси поняла, что молчанием обидела его, Дик же уставился перед собой, словно увидел привидение. Джексон смирился с тем, что разочаровал последнего любившего его члена семьи, и у него даже не было желания злиться на Эмбер Джо.  
Она подхватилась и, клюнув Трейси в щеку, помчалась за ним через зал.  
— Джек! — окликнула она его у выхода. — Да кого это волнует, Джек!  
Они оказались на стоянке перед баром, и Джексон обернулся. Эмбер Джо немного волновалась, но хорошо держала себя в руках.  
— Ты в своём уме, Эмбер? — спросил он. — Ей всего лишь девятнадцать, а ты начала ворошить мою личную жизнь.  
— Она любит тебя.  
— Она не знает меня! — в сердцах ответил Джексон.  
Сумка чуть не упала с плеча, когда Эмбер Джо начала искать ключи.  
— Ты пила, я никуда с тобой не поеду.  
— Не дури, Джексон, — зашипела она. — Я, знаешь ли, уже взрослая девочка.  
— И ты не поедешь, я вызову такси.  
Эмбер Джо достала ключ и пошла к машине.  
— Эм, я не хочу ехать с тобой.  
Ее рука упала, и она обернулась, горько улыбаясь.  
— Хорошо, тогда вызывай машину, делай, что хочешь, только не говори, что бросаешь меня.  
На трассе было практически безлюдно, небо над головой уже потемнело и стало чернильно-черным с мелкой россыпью звезд. С севера дул прохладный ветерок, и волосы Эмбер Джо выбились из хвоста. Джексон достал сотовый и быстро вызвал такси, а потом подошел к Эмбер Джо и обнял ее, потому что от холода она начала дрожать в легком костюме.  
— Прости, — шепнула она. — Прости, что сказала ей. Но умалчивая, ты снова задуришь всем головы. Ты обманешь их, а я знаю тебя. Ты настоящий и ты хороший, Джек.

Джексон проснулся словно от толчка, на тумбе голосил гостиничный телефон. Спросонья он ничего обычно не соображал, и это неудивительно, ведь на часах светилось пять сорок. Кому придет в голову звонить в такое время?  
Джексон включил свет, хотя в номере и так уже было довольно светло, и снял трубку.  
— Да? — сказал он в пустоту, в ответ раздался еле слышный треск городской связи.  
— Джексон? — услышал он знакомый голос, глубокий, с хрипотцой и полный холода. Так, словно с ним говорит пристав или судья, оглашая приговор. Этот голос Джексон не слышал уже несколько лет, но все еще не забыл его строгий темп и торопливость. — Джексон, это Спенсер. Ты меня слышишь?  
В отдалении послышалось, как Аманда сонно говорит: «Милый, кому ты звонишь?»  
— Да, Спенсер, я тебя слышу.  
Еще пару секунд молчания. Джексон понимал, чего стоил Спенсеру этот звонок. И ему стало холодно, как будто все окна открыты, и по номеру гуляет сквозняк, но на самом деле этот холод был фантомным и лился он из чертовой телефонной трубки. Так было всегда, когда Джексон пробовал говорить с братом. Даже до скандала. Спенсер не умел выражать эмоции.  
Послышался треск, брат явно обхватил телефон крепче.  
— Папа не хочет принимать лекарство, сказал, что не даст сделать укол, пока не увидит тебя, — со скрытой злобой проговорил он, словно это Джексон виноват. — Мама расстроена, я заеду за тобой, ты должен быть готов через двадцать минут. Я не буду подниматься.  
Джексон ничего не успел ответить, послышались гудки. Вот так просто Спенсер нажал на отбой.  
С минуту Джексон просто смотрел на телефон, словно это гремучая змея, заползшая к нему в номер. Он понимал, что Спенсер все еще зол, но ему тоже было больно. От равнодушия Спенсера каждый раз словно спирало в груди, но теперь Джексон уже перерос свои юношеские комплексы. Джексон любил Спенсера когда-то, как идеального старшего брата — смиренно и глупо, даже пытался быть похожим, копируя, следуя его правилам, но так и не смог завоевать самое главное — его симпатию. Потому что Спенсер был сделан не из плоти и крови, а из камня, как и их мать.  
Спенсер никогда не видел себя где-то вне Харлингена и фирмы отца, а Джексон всегда знал, что не сможет идти в ногу с Бенджамином Ворвиком. И только со временем понял, что Спенсер не умеет мечтать и бороться. В этом была его слабость, а не достоинство.  
Крис был почти таким же.  
Джексон встал с постели и пошел в ванную умыться и почистить зубы. После того как он отвез Эмбер Джо домой, Джексон отпустил такси и пошел в отель пешком. Ему нужно было размяться и подумать. Где-то на полпути позвонил Колин спросить, как он добрался. Джексон ответил «хорошо» и больше ничего, он просто не мог рассказывать ему о Харлингене, об Эмбер Джо, Трейси, доме. Колин, видимо, ждал, что Джексон вспомнит о том последнем разговоре, но так и не дождался. Джексон принял решение — это конец.  
Колин считал, что он сможет быть настолько самодостаточным и эгоистичным, чтобы послать к черту мать и умирающего отца из-за их бездействия в прошлом. А ведь это было его дело, его обида, которую он отпустил от себя и забыл. Это была его жизнь и люди, которые были ему дороги когда-то.  
Джексон не получил от Колина ни грамма сочувствия, ни единого, мать его, слова, а ведь он любил своего отца. Любил так сильно, что предпочел сбежать, вместо того, чтобы видеть разочарование в его глазах, как в тот день, когда он спросил, почему Джексон выбрал Говарда? Почему он? Колин должен был понять, а не требовать от него невозможного. Должен был, но не понял.  
Джексон машинально оделся, взял бумажник, телефон и ключи от номера, рассовав все это по карманам, и, даже не взглянув в зеркало на выходе, пошел вниз.  
В коридорах было пусто и тихо, все спали, и на стойке регистрации он заметил только сонного портье «Стивена», который смотрел что-то на экране своего компьютера. Джексон, не обращая на него внимания, прошел мимо, немного теряясь от звука шагов в полной тишине. Хотя у входа уже кто-то суетился, а носильщик выгружал из такси чемоданы.  
Выйдя наружу, Джексон тут же заметил машину — синий седан, припаркованный немного сбоку. Пришлось подойти ближе. На улице было прохладно, гулял ветер, хотя солнце медленно плыло по небу и уже начинало согревать землю.  
Спенсер даже не вышел, и Джексон покорно сел внутрь салона, вдыхая запах резкой туалетной воды и сигаретного дыма. Ему было странно знать, что Спенсер курит. Тот никогда не допускал никаких слабостей в юности. Брат бросил на него странный взгляд.  
— Пристегнись.  
Джексон натянул пояс безопасности, и машина тронулась. Они не разговаривали, это напоминало холодную войну, и что бы Джексон ни сказал, ничего не изменилось бы. Но Спенсер удивил его, когда машина остановилась у светофора, он крепко сжал руль и повернулся. Джексон взглянул на него и понял, что он лысеет у висков, как отец, а его глаза не выглядят глазами счастливого человека, будущего отца. Спенсер осунулся, истрепался и выглядел намного старше своего возраста.  
Это казалось несправедливым, ведь это он — непутёвый Джек, должен был быть опустившимся бродягой с неясным будущим и еще более мутным прошлым. Но вместо этого его жизнь стала лучше. Он получил образование, работу и знал, что такое нормальные отношения, а не беспутство, легкие отцовские деньги и череда ошибочных решений, которые ведут в никуда.  
Джексон смог возмужать и набраться ума. А вот Спенсер, как ему показалось, уже давно не испытывал никакого удовольствия от своей жизни.  
— Не приближайся к Аманде, Джек, — тихо сказал он. — Если ты хотя бы заговоришь с ней или с Крисом, я клянусь, ты пожалеешь.  
Джексон даже не нашелся, что ответить на это предупреждение. Словно попал в третьесортный итальянский детектив, где за любое действие грозили вендеттой. Но это был его брат, и как бы Спенсер ни старался его запугать, Джексон не боялся. Он уже давно вырос и понял настоящую цену некоторых поступков и слов.  
Загорелся зеленый свет, но Спенсер не двинулся.  
— Ты меня понял? Скажи!  
Джексон еще никогда не видел столько еле сдерживаемой ярости в чьих-то глазах. Спенсер не был сам по себе плох или злопамятен, но он был внушаем. Пятничное сборище было полностью посвящено Джексону, тут даже не оставалось сомнений. И кто над ним потрудился — мама, жена или Кристабелл, он не решился бы сказать.  
Джексон даже слышал их голоса, повторяющие в унисон то, что они говорили и тогда. Порицание, осуждение, презрение.  
— Я тут не ради этого, — ответил Джексон.  
— Еще бы, — едко бросил брат и стартовал так, что Джексона прижало к сиденью. Это был еще один сюрприз. Спенсер, который осуждал его в юности, в жизни бы не превысил скорости в семьдесят миль, установленной в городе. — Если ты думаешь, что сможешь урвать у отца денег, то советую не тратить время. Отец переписал весь бизнес на меня после свадьбы с Амандой, завещание давно составлено.  
— Поздравляю.  
— Оставь свои поздравления при себе.  
У Джексона не было никаких возражений, в конце концов, он не имел никакого реального отношения к фирмам отца. И это было справедливо. Трейси достанутся наличные, и это также будет честно, а вот дом должен отойти матери, как и фонд, о котором отец рассказывал еще, когда они учились в школе.  
Джексона мало волновали деньги. Его очерки покупали, можно будет после поискать какую-нибудь не слишком сложную работу в городе и снять дом, а если не выйдет, уехать в Браунсвилль. В конце концов, на Харлингене свет не сошелся клином. И чем дальше, тем все яснее он понимал, что на его присутствие не прекратят обращать внимание даже через год. Он всегда останется «тем самым голубым сынком Ворвика, что спал с Говардом Хейнсом».  
Спенсер притормозил у дома и достал ключи, открывая дверь машины. Джексон покорно вышел за ним. На дорожке стояли все те же авто: мамина черная «тойота» и красный «фиат». На крыльце лежала утренняя газета, Джексон машинально поднял ее, сжимая в руке.  
Спенсер достал свой ключ с крупным брелоком и открыл дверь. В холле никого не было, и они пошли дальше. Через длинный широкий коридор, почти до конца, за приоткрытой дверью Джексон заметил отделанный деревом кабинет и следом спальню матери. Заметив их, она резко встала, взметнув полами тонкого шелкового пеньюара, и захлопнула дверь. Зато на звук из соседней комнаты вышла Трейси в длинном домашнем халате и вымученно улыбнулась.  
— Он ждет тебя, Джек. Не обращай внимания.  
— Трейси, — начал Спенсер, но она даже не дослушала.  
— Потом, Спенс.  
Джексон один шагнул в комнату. Внутри пахло лекарствами и немного лимоном. С самого детства Джек помнил, что от отца пахло лимонами и никогда туалетной водой или парфюмом. От этого воспоминания сжало горло и глаза начало колоть, но он не мог позволить себе заплакать. Отец лежал на специальной кровати, похожей на больничную, опутанный трубками, ведущими к капельнице, больше похожей на верхушку дерева, так много там было разных креплений. И казалось, что он стал легче фунтов на пятьдесят. Бенджамин Ворвик всегда был крупным мужчиной, но болезнь высосала из него силы и истощила его. Кругом стояли цветы: розы, орхидеи, лилии. Много-много цветов и книг, занимающих свободное место на столиках и тумбах.  
— Это миссис Мозз, — сказала Трейси, указывая на медсестру, что сидела у кровати. Она держала отца за руку, а рядом на одеяле лежал судок со шприцом и два флакона. Следы третьего Джексон увидел на полу. — Миссис Мозз, это Джексон, мой брат. Папа хотел его увидеть.  
Миссис Мозз кивнула и явно неодобрительно поджала губы, будто ждала, что Джексон придет раньше, намного раньше, чтобы не доводить до такого.  
— Доброе утро, Джексон, — сказала она и встала со стула. — Не затягивайте, ему очень больно.  
Джексон готов был приказать сделать ему этот укол насильно, но тут увидел, как отец открыл глаза.  
— Все со мной хорошо, Мойра, — грубым от долгого молчания голосом произнес отец. — Не обманывайте Джека.  
Но эта бравада возымела бы действие, если бы он тут же не сморщился. И Джексон умоляюще взглянул на Трейси.  
— Смелее, Джек, — шепнула она и подтолкнула его.  
— Папа, — сказал Джексон и подошел ближе, боясь прикоснуться. Отец вполне мог его отвергнуть. Комок размером с кулак собрался в горле. Тот Бенджамин Ворвик, которого он знал, никогда не показывал слабость. И никогда не выглядел так — слабым, беззащитным, умирающим от болезни.  
— Ты же не девчонка, Джек, что за лицо? — сказал отец, и Джексон постарался собраться с силами. — Не уподобляйся Трейси, смотрю на нее и мне кажется, что я уже умер. А это мои похороны.  
Джексон видел, как сильно он сжал челюсти, сказав это, и понял, что нахлынула еще одна волна боли. С минуту казалось, что это не закончится, пальцы у отца начали мелко дрожать, а миссис Мозз сделала шаг вперед.  
— Нет, — приказала Трейси и не пустила ее. — Миссис Мозз, давайте подождем снаружи, пусть они поговорят.  
Как только Трейси и медсестра вышли, Джексон подсел к отцу и все-таки сжал его руку. Она была сухой и прохладной и тут же стиснула его ладонь, почти до боли. Джексон хотел, чтобы это прекратилось, чтобы ему стало лучше, хотя бы немного. Видеть его таким казалось невыносимым.  
— Папа, я тут. Я приехал.  
— Джексон, — ответил отец. — Не уходи, вернись домой.  
Джексону показалось, что он бредит.  
— Позволь сделать укол, папа. Пожалуйста, тебе же плохо! Один укол, я приду еще, хочешь я вообще не буду уходить? Буду тут, рядом? Я буду ждать. Это неважно, я подожду.  
— Нет, Джек. Это важно. Я могу не успеть, я боялся не успеть.  
— Что?  
Джексон всматривался в его лицо и не понимал, что же могло так беспокоить отца.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты меня простил. Сказать тебе, пока я еще могу. Я был неправ, мы все были неправы.  
— Это не имеет значения. Папа, ты сделал все правильно! Все! Я натворил дел, я был виноват.  
Джексон почувствовал, как напряглась еще раз рука отца. И снова вспомнил тот день и вопрос, заданный отцом в гостиной среди всех этих фото.

...- С ним? Почему с ним? — спросил отец.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Ты не знаешь? Ты-Не-Знаешь?  
Джексон чуть не упал от пощечины, а потом еще одной и еще, пока не начало звенеть в ушах. Джексон не защищался и даже не пытался сбежать. Отец схватил его затылок, как нерадивого щенка, и тряхнул. Они встали лицом к лицу. Джексон слишком хорошо видел отцовские глаза, опущенные уголки губ, нахмуренную морщинку между бровей и отвращение? Боль? Обиду?  
— Как ты можешь этого не знать? — прорычал он. — Или тебе было все равно? Наплевать? На меня? На нас? На него? Ты все разрушил, Джек! Ты все сломал! Я не хочу тебя видеть, слышишь, ты меня разочаровал, ты наплевал мне в душу! Ты...  
Джексон видел, что у него слезы катятся из глаз. Настоящие слезы, и Джексону стало стыдно, как никогда.  
— Папа, прости, папа...  
— Нет, нет!..  
И он его толкнул. Джексон перевернул антикварный столик мамы и тяжело упал на пол, еле дыша и пытаясь ощупать шею.  
— Папа! — Джексон попытался встать, чуть не ползком погнался на ним, но не успел, отец забрал фотографии и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью...

Но даже тогда Джексон не думал, что отец поступил неправильно, что оскорбил его. Ужас перед тем, что они с Говардом натворили, был в сто раз сильнее. Джексон именно тогда окончательно осознал, что причинил боль своим поступком, и это касается и задевает не только их двоих, но и их близких. Как глупо было этого не понимать раньше.  
Джексон покрепче сжал ладонь отца в своей и улыбнулся.  
— Все хорошо. Я никогда не злился и так скучал по тебе. Я не уеду, я дома. Позволь сделать укол, хорошо? Я посижу с тобой и буду тут, пока ты не уснешь.  
Отец еле заметно кивнул, и Джексон жестом подозвал сестру. Миссис Мозз быстро взяла шприц, сняла колпачок и загнала иглу в катетер. Трейси потянула Джека, но он не ушел.  
— Я побуду, пока он не заснет. Хорошо?  
— Да, конечно.  
Она встала за спиной Джексона и положила руки ему на плечи, уткнувшись губами в затылок. Все вчерашние обиды сошли на нет, Джексон понял это по тому, как ласково и нежно она без всякой застенчивости касалась его. Ей было абсолютно безразлично, какой он ориентации, главное, что ее брат тут.  
Отец начал ровно дышать, и миссис Мозз убрала судок с использованным шприцом.  
— Его теперь и пушка не разбудит, — сообщила она. — Вы бы заканчивали скандалить, почему бы Джеку не пожить у вас? Так было бы проще.  
Трейси обошла кровать, встала напротив Джексона и вымученно улыбнулась, наблюдая за отцом.  
— Мама скорее съедет, даже не предлагайте, миссис Мозз.  
— И бросит тут мистера Ворвика?  
Трейси не ответила, и медсестра, немного помявшись, ушла, видимо, завтракать. Джексон взглянул на часы — без четверти семь. В комнату вошел Спенсер и стал у изножья кровати, разглядывая спящего отца. Все трое молчали, но Трейси подняла на него блестящие от недосыпа глаза и, даже несмотря на тяжелый взгляд брата, Джексон понял, что не соврал отцу. Он наконец-то дома, пока рядом люди, которым на него не наплевать.  
И как бы там ни было, пока папа жив, он не уедет. Даже если все, кто его ненавидит, желают, чтобы он убрался поскорее.

**Глава 4. Отец**

Земля твёрже человеческого сердца.

  
С. Кинг

 

Из родительского дома Джексон ушел только после полудня и ему казалось, что уже близится вечер, но часы беспощадно показывали начало второго. Как только отец уснул, Трейси увела его в кухню, а Спенсер пошел к матери. Когда они с Трейси шли мимо, дверь ее спальни была наглухо закрыта.  
На кухне они обнаружили миссис Мозз, которая уже доедала свою утреннюю овсянку и предложила сделать им сэндвичи с индейкой.  
— Это будет замечательно! — ответила Трейси и, обернувшись к Джексону, подмигнула. — Миссис Мозз — настоящая повелительница сэндвичей, Джек, пальчики оближешь! Будешь кофе?  
Джексон только кивнул, думая о своем, но Трейси это совершенно не смущало, она заправляла кофе-машину и постоянно говорила. О Дике, о свадьбе, о вчерашней вечеринке, и только когда миссис Мозз ушла, оставив им целую тарелку сэндвичей, она заговорила о том, что ее действительно волновало. О той неловкости в баре.  
Чашка с кофе одуряюще пахла, а от толстого стекла шло тепло. Джексону так не хватало его в доме, где, казалось, похоронены все родственные чувства его матери и брата к нему.  
— Прости меня за вчерашнее, — смущенно сказала Трейси. — Это было… просто слишком неожиданно, но не плохо, понимаешь?  
— Да.  
— Ты молодец, я так рада, что вы с папой смогли помириться.  
— Это не было ссорой.  
Трейси села напротив и сжала в ладонях свою кружку.  
— Ты все еще винишь себя? Почему ты мне не сказал сразу… Про Колина?  
— Потому что это не важно.  
— Ты его любил? Он обидел тебя?  
Джексон криво усмехнулся.  
— У нас все было не так. Никто никого не обижает, мы же взрослые люди.  
Трейси взяла с блюда сэндвич и начала есть, посматривая на него, явно в ожидании более задушевного разговора, к которому он был не готов. Черт бы побрал Эмбер Джо с ее заботой! Джексон рассказал бы Трейси о Колине и о том, каков он, когда счел бы нужным. А теперь, выходит, его лишили этого права и сестре нужны от него какие-то слова и знаки доверия. Эмбер Джо просто не понимала, как это тяжело после суток близкого общения и семилетней пропасти расставания.  
И казалось, что Эмбер Джо почувствовала его неласковые мысли и решила напомнить о себе. Телефон зазвонил, и Джексон машинально полез в карман и достал сотовый.  
— Да? — сказал он, принимая вызов. Эмбер Джо явно ехала в машине, слышались звуки ветра, трассы и клаксонов. — Я слушаю.  
— Джек, хей! Джек, я нашла тебе квартиру! — громче обычного сказала она.  
— Что?  
— Я нашла тебе квартиру!  
Трейси удивленно покосилась на Джексона, услышав, о чем говорит Эмбер Джо. Он просто растерялся, ведь о подобном у них даже речи не заходило.  
— Но я не просил…  
— Тебе нужно жилье, Джек, если ты планируешь остаться тут дольше, чем на пару дней. У меня есть на примете хороший вариант. После того, как Кристабелл Хейнс распустила свой грязный язык, все только и делают, что перемывают тебе кости. Ты под колпаком, пока тебя обслуживают чужие люди. Я уже вчера думала об этом, но теперь Грэм мне помог…  
— Но квартира…  
— Давай я расскажу тебе более подробно за ленчем, тебе понравится, я обещаю. Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо.  
Джексон сопротивлялся чисто по инерции, он и сам понимал, что гостиница — это временный выход. А теперь, после того как поговорил с отцом, понял, что не сможет уехать. Только не сейчас, когда он в нем нуждается и есть возможность хоть что-то исправить.  
— Хорошо, тогда в два?  
— Да. В два. Я заеду в гостиницу.  
— Я не в отеле. Приезжай к родителям.  
Эмбер Джо выругалась и посигналила, даже не спросив, почему он так рано приехал в этот дом.  
— Придурок! — крикнула она кому-то. — Да, я поняла тебя, Джек. Я буду, — и сбросила.  
Джексон искренне понадеялся, что она не убьется. Было около девяти, а это значило, что Эмбер Джо уже успела забрать машину у «Ворот» и мчится по своим делам. Можно было только позавидовать ее энергии.  
— Это была Эмбер? — спросила Трейси.  
— Да. Она заберет меня после полудня, а пока я хотел бы еще немного побыть с отцом, может, он все-таки проснется.  
— Вряд ли. Ему колют лекарства, после которых он спит сутками. Но если тебе важно просто побыть с ним, то конечно. Мама будет у себя до одиннадцати, ты же знаешь…  
Джексон знал. Их мать никогда не разгуливала по дому с раннего утра. Только в редких случаях она вставала раньше восьми, потом пила кофе, который приносила служанка. В старом доме у них она была. Милинда одевалась, красилась, делала прическу и выходила полностью собранной.  
Когда Джексон впервые увидел ее без косметики, ему на минуту показалось, что это не его мать. Она билась в истерике и бросала в него всем, что попадалось под руку, и вела себя, как мексиканская торговка на шоссе. Это было на следующий день после разговора с отцом. Джексон так и не поехал на вечеринку и ушел к себе. Весь вечер он ждал, что придет отец и скажет, что они должны забыть обо всем и ему теперь запрещено видеться с Говардом. Джексон был на это согласен и считал правильным. Он уже заготовил покаянную речь и даже написал Говарду письмо на электронную почту, спрашивая совета и извиняясь за все.  
Но к нему так никто и не пришел.  
Зато утром нагрянула мама. За окном едва рассвело, свет был еще серым. Она выдернула его и постели и кричала, обвиняла в том, что он испортил все — их жизнь, репутацию, семью. На ее крики прибежали Трейси и Гавела, их служанка. Трейси плакала и пыталась его защитить, тогда мама оттащила ее и приказала не прикасаться к нему. Запретила ей вообще когда-либо касаться его, и у Трейси чуть не случился припадок. Гавела насильно увела девочку в ее комнату.  
А Джексон просто-напросто сбежал от истерики матери, и уже ближе к обеду узнал, что Говард мертв. Застрелился той ночью, усугубив разразившийся скандал. Мама узнала об этом как раз утром, ей позвонила Аманда.  
Теперь, рассматривая взрослую Трейси, Джексон не верил, что та маленькая девочка, так храбро защищавшая его, продолжает делать это и теперь. Она заботится обо отце, любит своего Дика, терпит нападки матери и все это сама, без его поддержки и, видимо, без поддержки Спенсера.  
Зато она стала сильной.  
Джексон позволил себе не переживать из-за ее реакции, в конце концов, она и так уже все знала и давно выросла. А он все еще был ее братом и должен был ей что-то, хотя бы честный ответ на любой заданный ею вопрос.  
В комнате отца они просидели три часа и все это время говорил только он.

Перед самым приездом Эмбер Джо Джексон вышел во двор, чтобы не нервировать мать. Напротив их дома, у красной спортивной машины, он увидел Лоралин с Грейс на руках. Они явно вернулись откуда-то и Лоралин не упустила возможности подойти к нему и поздороваться, а заодно разжиться новой сплетней.  
Ее дочь была точной копией Грэма, угрюмая и смуглая, как чертенок. Сама же Лоралин сияла, как начищенный цент. Дорогое черное платье с открытыми плечами и сумочка, казалось, говорили, что она собралась на свидание, как только придумает, куда деть ребенка. Роды ни капли не испортили ее фигуру, наоборот, она стала еще тоньше, словно всегда утянута в корсет, и Джексон не сдержал себя, когда ощутил сшибающий с ног аромат ее духов и коротко чихнул.  
— Хей, — сказала она и опустила Грейс на их газон. Джексон тут же прикинул, насколько это небезопасно, ведь рядом дорога, а Лоралин оставила ребенка и, ничего не замечая, подошла вплотную к нему. — Джексон!  
Джексон присел и подозвал к себе девочку. Грейс была не дружелюбнее отца, она только неодобрительно на него взглянула и ее личико скривилось. Еще секунду, и она бы заревела, испепеляя его взглядом. Грейс была вылитый Грэм, только намного плаксивее. Эти ее глаза, темные волосы, упрямый подбородок.  
Лоралин обернулась и, тяжело вздохнув, подвела ее за руку.  
— Ох, этот несносный ребенок! А у тебя есть дети, Джек?  
— Нет. Никаких детей.  
Лоралин прижала Грейс к себе и сладко улыбнулась ему.  
— Ну да… Я знаю, что ты не играешь за нашу команду.  
Если бы она была мужчиной, Джексон бы уже врезал ей. Но поскольку перед ним стояла женщина, да еще и с четырехлетним ребенком, он ограничился сарказмом. Лоралин была еще одной стервой, выросшей на уроках настоящего профессионала — его матери.  
— Если я в этом чертовом городе не переспал только с тобой, Лора, то это еще не повод говорить, что я гей.  
— Выходит, нет?  
— Думай, что хочешь.  
— Ты опять общаешься с Эмбер Джо? Я слышала, что вы вчера были у Грэма в его гадючнике. Ты должен знать, что Эмбер Джо совсем с катушек съехала после того, как потеряла Криса.  
— Они расстались уже много лет назад, она бросила его, — холодно ответил Джексон.  
— Так ты не в курсе…  
У Лоралин тут же стало лисье лицо, полное предвкушения и радости. И Джексон понял, что сейчас узнает что-то новое, потому что настоящие сплетни умели смаковать только здесь, подавая их в разговоре, словно чашку горячего молотого кофе, тщательно перемешивая крошечной ложечкой, добавляя сахар или ликер по вкусу.  
— Это было когда? Еще до твоего… до того, как ты уехал, Джек. А вот чуть более полугода назад, когда вскрылась их новая связь и Кристабелл узнала... Бедняжка, она потеряла из-за этого ребенка, Крис так убивался. Но это строго между нами, верно? — Почти с придыханием спросила она.  
— О чем ты?  
— О том, что твоя подруга трахалась с женатым мужчиной, — Лоралин окатила его вызывающим взглядом, словно умоляя не быть таким идиотом, который верит в честность других.  
Джексон увидел, как подъехала машина. Это была Эмбер Джо и смотрела она на Лоралин совсем не ласково. Происходящее напомнило ему какой-то глупый анекдот. Выходит, Эмбер Джо считала, что информация о ее романе с Крисом совершенно не существенна и при этом влезала в его личную жизнь, не церемонясь.  
— Добрый день, Эмбер Джо! — с ноткой ехидства пропела Лоралин и подхватила с земли Грейс, прижав ее к себе. — Ну, я пойду. Было приятно увидеть тебя, Джек, заходи к нам. Поболтаем.  
Джексон пошел за Лоралин к машине, Эмбер Джо улыбнулась ему, и сама потянулась открыть дверцу. Сегодня она выглядела немного усталой, даже ровный слой косметики не особо скрыл темные круги под глазами. Эмбер Джо молчала, пока Лоралин не ушла к себе.  
— Рада тебя видеть, как отец?  
— Все так же.  
Эмбер Джо завела машину и повела плечом, словно хотела согнать насекомое.  
— Это всегда очень грустно. Но также это значит, что ты не уедешь. Да?  
Джексон решил не говорить Эмбер Джо о новом открытии, не потому, что не хотел причинить ей боль, скорее, чтобы иметь туз в рукаве, когда будет нужно. Если дать ей волю, она приберет его к рукам и опутает, как паук.  
— Да.  
— Тогда посмотри вот это? — придерживая руль одной рукой, второй она достала из бардачка распечатки. — Это договор аренды, стандартный контракт на полгода. Там есть фото.  
Джексон открыл папку и начал просматривать.  
— Это маленькая квартирка над гаражом, недалеко отсюда. Буквально в пяти минутах езды на машине. И плата довольно скромная.  
Квартира и впрямь была хорошей, на фотографиях был виден свежий ремонт, две комнаты, кухня, ванная и маленький балкончик. Ему, конечно же, было выгодней снять такое помещение, чем целый дом. Обособленно, уютно и не затратно. И все бы ничего, но Джексона озадачил синий пикап на одном из фото.  
— А чей дом рядом?  
— Это дом Грэма, — совершенно спокойно ответила Эмбер Джо. — С тех пор, как умерла его тетка, я умоляла его дать мне карт-бланш и сдать эту квартиру. Но он упрямился, любит жить один с тех пор, как умер его отец и они разошлись с женой. Год назад к нему приезжал кузен из Висконсина и какое-то время жил в этой квартире, но больше Грэм никого туда не пускал. А сегодня утром согласился. Дело в том, что Лоралин выставила ему очередной непомерный счет на содержание Грейс. Девочка ни в чем не нуждается, но деньги тратит на нее в основном он, а не отец Лоралин или она сама.  
— Но ей ведь всего четыре-пять лет? На что может уходить много денег?  
— Это дополнительные затраты помимо алиментов, но они ведь и не развелись еще официально. Я не вникала, ты же видел Лоралин, эта пиявка высосет деньги и из мертвеца.  
С этим Джексон был согласен, Лоралин выглядела и вела себя, как настоящая барракуда.  
— Я не думаю, что это хороший вариант, Эм. Я не хочу жить рядом с Коулсоном.  
— Почему? — Эмбер Джо остановилась на светофоре и повернулась к нему. — Почему ты не хочешь жить в соседнем здании, даже не доме, с Грэмом? Потому что в школе ты один раз сказал, что он неряха? Это было много лет назад, и он не настолько придурок, чтобы это помнить. Или было что-то еще?  
— Нет.  
— Джек, ну это же глупо. Терять такую хорошую квартиру из-за того, что у тебя проснулась совесть.  
Джексон понимал, что звучит это действительно несущественно, но ведь не только это их разделяло. Нелюдимость Грэма, его тяжелый взгляд, эти замашки альфа-самца… Джексон чувствовал, что рядом с таким человеком ему не будет спокойно и все. Но объяснить это Эмбер Джо было подобно тому, как если бы он сознался в неравнодушии к Коулсону, которое она умудрилась бы потом повернуть против него.  
— Хорошо, давай посмотрим. Но если мне не понравится, я не буду там жить.

Джексон надеялся совершенно зря. Квартира оказалась изумительной. Пристройка была обособленной и выходила окнами не на улицу, а во двор. Из нее Джексон не мог бы видеть Грэма или окна его дома. Кремовые стены казались гладкими, как молоко. Чистая и аккуратная ванная комната, маленькая кухня со старенькой плиткой и холодильником, не заправленная бельем кровать в спальне и голубой топчан в гостиной. Джексон обнаружил еще кое-какие вещи, но в целом ему очень понравилось.  
Это место не было похоже на дом Колина, и казалось, что тут он сможет почувствовать себя, как дома.  
— Тут мало мебели, но я могу дать тебе кое-что. Остальное купишь или попросишь прислать из Финикса свои вещи.  
Джексон усмехнулся. У него не было особенных вещей, да и не хотел он, чтобы Колин высылал ему мебель, пусть многое и было куплено совместно.  
— Откуда у Коулсона вообще этот дом, они с отцом раньше жили в какой-то берлоге?  
— Это дом его тетки. Он ухаживал за ней, пока она не умерла, и дом, видимо, отошел ему.  
Эмбер Джо принесла из машины договор и положила его рядом с ключами от дома, которые Грэм оставил ей под горшком азалий на крыльце. Знал ли он, что она приведет сюда его? Скорее всего, нет.  
— Подпиши и сделай первый взнос. Мы можем начать перевозить твои вещи уже на этой неделе.  
— А ты не хочешь поговорить с ним для начала?  
— Он знает, — ответила Эмбер Джо, — и ему наплевать. Вы же почти не будете видеться. Грэм вечно пропадает у Лоралин с дочкой или в баре, или еще где. А ты будешь ездить к отцу, работать у себя. Не этого ты хотел?  
Джексон еще раз прошелся по гостиной, выглянул в окно и подумал о портье в гостинице. Сплетнице Милли Рей, которая провожала их вчера взглядом маститого папарацци. И кивнув самому себе, он взял ручку и подписал. В конце концов, жить с Коулсоном рядом не менее опасно, чем с его собственной семьей.

Как только с выбором жилья было покончено, Джексон пообедал с Эмбер Джо у Пепе и снова поехал к отцу. Но тот все еще спал и Джексон, прослонявшись несколько часов по комнате, дал номер своего личного мобильного миссис Мозз и попросил позвонить ему, как только отец проснется, и рассказать, как дела.  
Миссис Мозз была женщиной добродушной, тем более она действительно хорошо относилась к его отцу, поэтому согласилась. Джексон был уверен, что его матери их договоренность ни за что бы не понравилась, но она вряд ли узнает. Трейси не оказалось дома, она уехала к Дику, и без нее Джексону находиться в доме было некомфортно, словно он вторгся на чужую территорию и не имеет права находиться здесь.  
Мать, как только увидела его, ушла в комнату и не выходила пару часов. Вызвав такси, Джексон отправился в гостиницу, думая о том, когда сможет переехать в квартиру, которую ему нашла Эмбер Джо. И чем дольше представлял себе, как будет там жить, тем больше ему нравилась эта маленькая квартира. В номере сидеть совершенно не хотелось, Джексон даже засыпал там с трудом. Каждый раз, когда он заказывал себе еду в номер, портье чуть ли не в ванную заглядывал проверить, один ли он? И это бесило.  
В шесть ему позвонил Колин, и Джексон решился поговорить с ним по душам, как он этого и хотел. Прошлым вечером у них получился сухой и неуклюжий разговор, но Джексон знал, что Колин не отступится, если передумал. А он, вероятнее всего, уже не так яростно желал наказать его за непослушание, как раньше.  
Как бы там ни было, Колин был к нему привязан. Голос у него был немного хриплый, словно со сна, и нервно подрагивал. Джексон сильнее сжал трубку и вышел на балкон. Было все еще светло, но небо затянули тучи.  
— Хей, Джек! — поприветствовал его Колин.  
— Привет.  
Джексон все бы отдал, чтобы Колин дал ему передышку. Не звонил хотя бы неделю, не вспоминал о себе. Не контролировал.  
— Как там твой отец?  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул: иногда самые простые вопросы причиняют так много боли. Колин знал, что его отец умирает. Каким может быть его состояние? Это агония и боль, каждодневная борьба за те последние минуты, которые он еще проводит со своей семьей. Но кому нужна эта правда?  
— Все хорошо.  
— Когда ты планируешь вернуться?  
Джексон не ответил, и Колин на том конце провода заволновался. Было слышно, как крепко сжимает он трубку, тяжело дышит и, казалось, еще немного и можно будет физически ощутить его растерянность. За много лет вместе не сложно почувствовать подобное и на расстоянии.  
— Колин, я не вернусь. Не могу.  
— Из-за нас?  
— Нет. Это не повод, я давно хотел уехать. Я не чувствовал себя хорошо в Финиксе. Думаю, ты знал это. Все правильно, когда-нибудь это должно было произойти.  
— Я люблю тебя. Не делай этого, Джек… Я был неправ, давил на тебя, но я понял. Ты не можешь все держать под контролем? Это не проблема. Ты хотел увидеть свою семью, ты сделал это. Вернись ко мне, домой.  
С минуту они оба молчали и Джексон просто не знал, что ответить. Его отношения с Колином раньше так много значили для него. Колин многому научил его и в то же время Джексон всегда знал, что это не навсегда. Чувствовал, что чего-то не хватает.  
— Я не хочу, прости.  
— Я могу приехать к тебе.  
— Чтобы что?.. Колин, дай мне просто сделать это, дай мне уйти.  
Джексон знал, что Колин всегда хотел его больше, чем он сам стремился к нему. Но был слишком горд, и ему каждый раз нужно было доказывать самому себе, что именно он занимает первое место. Джексон просто устал о всего этого.  
— Я снимаю квартиру тут, в Харлингене. Мне нужно, чтобы ты прислал мои вещи. Одежду, обувь, книги и компьютер. Сделаешь это?  
Джексон смотрел на машины внизу, вид с балкона впечатлил бы его, если бы он не знал этот город, как свои пять пальцев. Но кое-что все же изменилось — его отношение, и Колин не смог бы вернуть его, пока он не разберется во всем.  
— Ты уже давно хотел от меня уйти?! Давно?! — Почти зарычал Колин и тут же сбавил тон: — Ты не выдержишь там и месяца, Джек, а они снова выбросят тебя вон, ты и сам это знаешь, но все еще надеешься. Они не знают тебя так, как я, никто тебя не знает.  
— Колин…  
— Ты получишь свои вещи, Джек, — и он сбросил.

Утром к нему в номер явилась Эмбер Джо. Джексон поздно лег, поэтому был не в форме и еле продрал глаза.  
— Он подписал, — лукаво улыбнулась она, потрясая договором и заваливаясь к нему в номер. — Теперь у тебя есть квартира на ближайшие полгода. И ты не будешь чувствовать себя чужим! — на одном дыхании выпалила Эмбер Джо.  
— Если ты считаешь Коулсона хорошим человеком, то это не значит, что так оно и есть.  
— Ты просто бесишься, что тебе понравилось там, в доме Грэма. Ты слишком предсказуем.  
Джексон, придерживая полы гостиничного халата, побрел в ванную.  
— Закажи завтрак, я в душ.  
— Клубнику со сливками? Или шампанское…  
Эмбер Джо хитро улыбнулась, словно провоцируя его на какую-то реакцию.  
— И не забудь приказать портье раздеться, — бросил на ходу Джексон. — Полностью.  
— Ты неисправим!  
— Эмбер, закажи мне еды, без шуток, — сказал он и закрыл дверь.  
Джексон не спешил выходить из душа. В кабине было тепло и все заполнил пар. Вчера он до самых сумерек стоял на балконе и смотрел на дорогу. Машины проезжали одна за другой, еле слышно доносился звук клаксонов и музыка, скорее всего, из соседнего номера. И малодушно захотелось перезвонить, сказать, что он поторопился, но никакого раскаяния Джексон не ощущал.  
Увидеть отца было самым главным его желанием за последние несколько лет. Новая квартира, общение с Трейси, даже назойливая опека Эмбер Джо его не раздражали. Раньше у Джексона был Колин, работа и все. Пустота. Остались кое-какие друзья из колледжа и пара сотрудников, с которыми они изредка ходили выпить пива, но Финикс всегда был ему чужим, как и слишком людное университетское общежитие в Темпе.  
Скопление домов, бизнес-центры, муниципальные здания и бешеный ритм, который, казалось, замедлялся в Харлингене. Нигде ему не было хорошо так, как дома.  
Грэм мог бы выручить на своей квартире и больше денег, но в их округе, как и в городе, недвижимость была не особенно дорогой. Видимо, Грэм просто не знал, сколько запросить. Хотя Джексон сильно бы разочаровался, если бы Грэм стал зацикленным на деньгах мудаком. Для него существовали только его бар и Грейс — это было главным.  
У Джексона скопилась приличная сумма на счету в банке, Колин всегда болезненно воспринимал вопросы денежного распределения и влезал в его заработки крайне редко. Собранной суммы хватит на первое время, а потом можно будет подыскать работу. Что-то попроще, чтобы чаще навещать отца.  
Джексон планировал перебраться на новое место уже сегодня. Не имело смысла ждать, когда Колин пришлет его вещи. При мысли, что определенный барьер преодолен, энергия словно била из него ключом.  
В комнате его ждала Эмбер Джо, попивая кофе. Джексон бросил халат в ванной, а одежду с собой не захватил, и ему пришлось обернуть бедра белым пушистым полотенцем, поэтому она могла без препятствий рассматривать его. Джексон вспомнил, как таращилась на него Кристабелл, когда в прошлый раз была тут. Реакция Эмбер Джо была намного проще, пока он не повернулся к ней спиной.  
— У тебя татуировка! — чуть не подавилась она, словно у Джексон появилась третья рука или отрос горб. Он просто застыл, обернулся и вскинул бровь.  
Эмбер Джо отставила чашку, встала и тут же подошла, проводя рукой по его спине, ласково касаясь кожи подушечками пальцев.  
— Как красиво! Это… ты сделал ее в колледже?  
— Нет, я сделал ее два года назад.  
Колин сколько угодно мог корчить из себя холодного ханжу, но как только видел его без рубашки, то всегда норовил притронуться в том месте, где расстилался рисунок: голое дерево с длинными, словно выкорчеванными, корнями. Джексон больше месяца разрабатывал с мастером эскиз и подбирал цвета, но теперь был уверен, что тату выглядит безупречно, хотя Колин и пророчил поначалу, что он заработает себе сепсис или заражение от грязных игл. Но Джексону попался хороший мастер, которого он нашел через общих знакомых.  
— И как ты отрастил такие мышцы? — Эмбер Джо убрала руки и вернулась к своему кофе.  
— Плаванье и бег по утрам. Тебе тоже стоило бы попробовать.  
Джексон утрировал — Эмбер Джо была слишком худой, если существовало такое понятие без намека на анорексию. Сегодня она была одета в обыкновенные джинсы и свободный джемпер с рукавами три четверти и выглядела, как студентка из кампуса.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я предпочитаю ФитКёрвс*, тем более, надо же поддерживать наших горожан, — пошутила она.  
Джексон хмыкнул и натянул футболку.  
— У создателей этой франшизы больше денег, чем уходит на содержание этого города в год, Эм. Тем более, что они уже давно убрались из Харлингена и толкают свои программы по всей Америке.  
— Ты видел Джилл**? За ее пресс я готова убить!  
— Тебе нравится Джилл? — спросил он, натягивая под полотенцем белье и сразу же шорты.  
Эмбер Джо кинула в него салфеткой.  
— Не в этом смысле, заноза!  
Когда с одеждой было покончено, Джексон принялся за завтрак. Эмбер Джо достала телефон и молча отмечала у себя, какие вещи ему могут понадобиться на новой квартире. Джексон знал, что поначалу будет сложно, но начинать с нуля всегда нелегко. Главное, что у него остался его ноутбук, а вскоре Колин пришлет ему остальное.  
— Кое-что можно будет взять у Грэма на первое время, я не думаю, что это будет проблемой.  
— Ты говорила с ним обо мне?  
— Конечно. Все замечательно! Он будет рад помочь, — блеснула фальшивой улыбкой Эмбер Джо. И Джексону уже тогда следовало задуматься, что она замышляет. Но ему так хотелось скорее доесть, собрать сумку и выписаться из номера, что он решил отложить допрос. Тем более, что перед поездкой на квартиру Джексон хотел заскочить к отцу.  
Интриги Эмбер Джо интересовали его в последнюю очередь.

Эмбер Джо захватила у себя несколько скатертей, старое бра и маленький телевизор с кухни, не больше десяти дюймов в диагонали, загрузив все это в багажник авто. Джексон безрезультатно посидел у кровати отца. Миссис Мозз сказала, что бывают и хорошие дни, когда не нужно таких ударных доз обезболивающего, но они случаются все реже.  
После обеда они вместе поехали в «Вилле Виста Молл», чтобы Джексон смог купить себе постельное белье, занавеску в ванную, плотные шторы, немного посуды и еды. Это было забавно: вспомнить детство, прогулянные уроки с Крисом и Эмбер Джо в парке или в кафе-мороженое. Первые свидания, поцелуи украдкой, важные разговоры, которые теперь казались смешными.  
Они дружили с младшей школы, когда их интересы еще не затрагивали «взрослые сферы» жизни, и это был их лучший период. Беззаботное время их детства, которое быстро прошло. Дальше все стало меняться, и не в лучшую сторону.  
Джексон сначала и не понял, что случилось. Они вместе выбирали комплект постельного белья и Эмбер Джо дурачилась, подсовывая ему детские принты. В торговом центре было многолюдно, поэтому Джексону казалось, что им так легко потеряться в толпе. Эмбер Джо вела себя, как его мать, когда он был маленький, важно толкая тележку с покупками и примеряясь к каждой мелочи.  
У Эмбер Джо было свое, исключительно женское мнение о покупках, удивившее Джексона, который почти ничего не смыслил в кухонной утвари, проценте содержания синтетики в тканях, пестицидах и том, как опасен для мужского организма холестерин.  
И где-то между всеми этими разговорами, прикладывая очередной комплект постельного белья с жирафами к его зеленой рубашке, Эмбер Джо застыла и посмотрела куда-то ему за плечо. Она не выглядела расстроенной или смущенной, просто смотрела, не отрывая взгляда, и ни один мускул на ее лице не дрогнул.  
Джексон обернулся и увидел его. Кристофера Хейнса. Криса.  
Это было больно. Больнее, чем даже увидеть мать и заново ощутить ее презрение. Больнее, чем слышать, как его за спиной называли теперь, в этом городе. Больнее любой колкости Лоралин и Кристабелл. Крис всегда был для Джексона больше, чем другом, он был братом. Они выросли вместе, у них было столько совместных воспоминаний из детства, что когда один начинал говорить, второй уже знал, о чем идет речь. Они никогда не завидовали друг другу, не подсиживали, не спорили и не предавали… Крис не предавал. Крис, не Джексон.  
И осознание того, что он даже не может подойти, резануло, словно ножом. Джексон не мог двинуться, не мог даже моргнуть. Это было похоже на холодный душ зимой в снегах, когда из одежды всего лишь одна тонкая рубаха. Именно таким он и ощущал себя перед ним — беззащитным, обнаженным, виноватым. Ему было наплевать на все слова Кристабелл, Джексон просто знал, что не имеет права даже думать о том, чтобы снова войти в его жизнь.  
Крис изменился и заматерел. Он никогда не был похож на Говарда, ни характером, ни внешне, и теперь выглядел старше своих лет, солиднее. У него немного выпадали волосы у висков, и линия роста ушла выше, а еще над ремнем строгих темных брюк выглядывал небольшой животик. Но это его не портило, а делало более степенным, домашним. Крис начал носить очки и официальные костюмы, которые раньше ненавидел.  
Он стоял у ювелирного магазина, рассматривая витрину, и Джексон не нашел бы в себе сил отвернуться, если бы не Эмбер Джо.  
— Пойдем, - сказала она. — Пошли, пока он нас не увидел.  
Джексон взглянул ей в глаза. Она была абсолютно спокойна. Никаких эмоций: паники, нервозности, неловкости. Эмбер Джо полностью контролировала себя и сжимала его руку, словно давала понять, что понимает, чувствует его боль.  
— Эм… — еле выдавил Джексон, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
— Джексон, нам нужно идти. Не сегодня.  
Но уже выезжая со стоянки, Джексон был не уверен, наступит ли когда-нибудь правильный день. Ведь рано или поздно они встретятся снова. И тогда им нужно будет поговорить, если Крис хотя бы немного дорожит тем, что было.

Проходя мимо газона, Джексон заметил, что Грэм подстриг его и подровнял кусты. Дом у Грэма был ухоженный и аккуратный: чистенькие дорожки, сияющие стекла окон, свежевыкрашенное крыльцо. На заднем дворе Джексон увидел пустой детский бассейн и отчего-то сразу же вспомнил Грейс, ее капризное личико. Ему было неловко знать, что теперь он будет жить бок о бок с Грэмом, и то, что тот даже не вышел поздороваться, не особо радовало. Видимо, все же существовали какие-то «против», которые Эмбер Джо не озвучила ему.  
И Джексон не мог винить в этом Грэма. Хотя его вполне могло не быть дома. По крайне мере, окна не светились, а входная дверь была наглухо закрыта, когда они пытались постучать. Их с Эмбер Джо чуть не окатили поливалки, но они все равно пробрались на задний двор и поднялись по наружной лестнице наверх. Джексон последний раз оглянулся на дом, но там, казалось, вообще никого не было. Зато из соседнего двора ему махнул рукой сосед, и Джексону он показался смутно знакомым.  
Эмбер Джо накрыла кухонный стол цветастой скатертью, установила телевизор на журнальный столик, сняла пыльный чехол с топчана и перестелила постель.  
— Так намного лучше. Кабельщики приедут около шести, тебе ведь нужен интернет?  
Джексон кивнул, у него зазвонил телефон, это была Трейси, и он вышел в другую комнату, чтобы переговорить с ней. И чуть не сбил с ног Грэма, со всей дури впечатавшись ему в грудь. Это было немного неожиданно, Джексон уже не ожидал его увидеть и думал, что Грэму наплевать, кому он сдает квартиру, лишь бы получить деньги.  
Грэм выглядел примерно так же, как и в баре. Хмурая физиономия, немного растрепанные темные волосы, синева щетины на щеках и клетчатая рубаха, заправленная в грубые черные джинсы с массивной бляхой в виде подковы. У Джексона от этого символа брови поползли вверх.  
— Я только приехал и снова собираюсь в бар, — сказал он. — Помощь нужна?  
Последний вопрос он задал появившейся из другой комнаты Эмбер Джо, но Джексон все равно считал себя вправе отказаться.  
— Нам ничего не нужно.  
Грэм окинул его настороженным взглядом, но все же пожал плечами и вышел. Возможно, стоило поблагодарить и за жилье, и за помощь, но Джексон не мог пересилить себя. Телефон в его руке все еще трезвонил.  
— Зачем ты так грубо? — возмутилась Эмбер Джо. — Что он тебе сделал?  
Джексон хотел бы просто сказать, что Грэм ему не нравится своей нелюдимостью и высокомерием, и тем, как теперь к нему тянутся люди, которые слишком много значили для самого Джексона. Но вместо этого он принял звонок и вышел на балкон.  
— Да, — грубо сказал он. И услышал рыдания, на заднем фоне кто-то переговаривался, слышались крики матери — злые, раздраженные. Всего несколько часов назад он был там и даже пару минут говорил с отцом. А теперь? Что теперь? Ему хуже?  
— Джек… — всхлипнул Трейси. — Джек, приезжай… Это…  
Джексон затаил дыхание, ему показалось, что небо начало давить на голову, а воздух стал редким и жег легкие.  
— Трейси, что? — почти ласково спросил он, надеясь, что это не то, о чем он подумал.  
— Джек, папа умер…  
И слов больше не осталась, только оцепенение и боль. Несмотря на его надежды, больше времени не осталось. Он его потерял.

 

**Глава 5. Смерть**

_Сердца способны разбиваться? Да, сердца способны разбиваться. Иногда мне кажется, что было бы лучше, если бы мы умирали, когда они разбиваются. Но мы не умираем._

  
С. Кинг

 

Трейси была похожа на замершую статую. Выражение ее лица, жесты, даже голос. Глухой, плавный, безразличный ко всему. Казалось, что ее эмоции глубоко спрятаны и их ничем не затронуть. Но он видел, что ее руки дрожат, а в глазах - настоящая, незамаскированная боль. По всем правилам они должны были облачиться в траур, но Трейси оставила волосы распущенными и не надевала шляпку, в отличие от их матери, которая закуталась в черное, как в кокон.  
«Так хотел отец», - тихо сказала Трейси, указывая на волосы, когда Джексон увидел ее у входа на кладбище. Ее тонкая фигура была утянута в закрытое черное платье, а на груди лежал серебряный крест на тонкой цепочке, и, глядя на нее, пустота внутри Джексона самую малость отступала, потому что если она смогла выносить эту боль, то и он сможет. Дик держал ее руку в своей и смотрел так, словно она могла исчезнуть, как привидение, растворившись в воздухе. Дик безумно ее любил, и это чувствовалось в невербальной поддержке, его жестах, любящем взгляде, который не мог выдерживать ее горе. Джексон был искренне рад, что у нее есть тот, кто дорожит ею так сильно.  
В гуще народа, приехавшего на кладбище, так легко было потеряться. Спенсер не отходил от матери и даже не смотрел в их сторону, пока все не собрались. Для самых близких родственников выставили раскладные стулья в «первом ряду», но Джексон, как и Трейси с Диком, не был намерен сидеть. В отличие от матери, которая уже заняла свое место рядом со Спенсером и Амандой.  
За их спиной стояли Хейнсы. Кристабелл кривила накрашенные губы, а Берта выглядела до отвращения напыщенно и, заметив Джексона, окатила презрительным взглядом. Но ему было все равно. Это похороны его отца, и если Берта Хейнс недовольна окружающим ее обществом, то может убираться ко всем чертям, вместе с Кристабелл и всеми теми, кого раздражало его присутствие. Крис стоял рядом с матерью, но ни единого раза не взглянул в сторону Джексона.  
Крис всегда был послушен семье. Именно Джексон толкал его на всякие безумства, делал его не тем послушным и покорным мальчиком, каким он был, а настоящим, другим. Когда-то давным-давно Крис признался, что сам ни за что бы не совершил и половину тех глупостей, которые они проделали вместе. И никакого сожаления или стыда в его голосе не было и в помине. Но теперь он вырос, стал важным человеком и пытался отмолить грехи своего отца, думая, что должен это делать.  
На небе ярко светило солнце, легко пробиваясь сквозь редкие пушистые облака. Для обыкновенного дня погода была просто замечательной, но сегодня был день похорон и скорби. Толпа людей в черных костюмах чувствовала себя явно неловко, поправляя темные очки и поля черных шляпок. Их было так много, что Джексон устал перечислять про себя разрозненные имена, но это было лучше, чем думать о том, ради чего они тут собрались.  
Во имя смерти.  
У будущей могилы уже установили нужное оборудование для того, чтобы с легкостью опустить тяжеленный гроб вниз. Процессия, которая несла крышку гроба, состояла из самых почетных граждан, а контора, обслуживающая похороны их отца, постаралась на славу: дубовый гроб с обивкой цвета слоновой кости, строгий костюм и подготовка тела к погребению. Бенджамин Ворвик планировал свои похороны задолго до этого дня. Трейси сказала, что он сам выбрал место на кладбище, еще когда мог ходить. Джексон не был удивлен такой предусмотрительностью, отец никогда не пускал дела на самотек. Даже собственную смерть.  
Когда отец умер, они уже знали куда обратиться, в какой церкви будет панихида и какой костюм Бенджамин Ворвик наденет в последний путь. Милинда настояла на полной гримировке, словно для кого-то осталось секретом, что ее муж болел. Он уже не был похож на себя прежнего — внушительного мужчину с аккуратной стрижкой, извечным строгим костюмом и общей массивностью, придававшей ему серьезный вид, но это казалось неважным. Какая разница, будет ли он бледен или слишком худ? Бенджамин Ворвик мертв, и это самое ужасное.  
Утром, стоя у открытого гроба, в церкви, Джексону даже начало казаться, что сотрудники похоронного бюро не только накрасили его, но и что-то вкачали в щеки, потому что запавшие скулы бесследно пропали, а тени под глазами растворились, словно их и не было. И это пугало, как будто смерть придала ему более живой и здоровый вид. А это неправильно, как и все то разрушение, которое приносит смерть.  
Церемония прощания неприятно поразила Джексона. Люди ходили со скорбными лицами, смотрели по сторонам и шептались, но он не видел особого сожаления. Его отца уже давно все похоронили и ждали только, когда смерть состоится официально. А ведь он был лидером в этом городе и так много сделал для благополучия местных жителей. Участвовал в социальных программах для одиноких матерей, спонсировал постройку новой пресвитерианской церкви и полностью содержал местный приют для бездомных животных. Большинство приглашенных либо работали на Ворвиков, либо были прихлебателями их семьи еще до того, как все полетело вверх тормашками. И они могли хотя бы сделать вид, что им жаль.  
Все эти партнеры по гольф-клубу, доктора из клиники, новый шериф и несколько его коллег, неизменный адвокат их семьи с помощником, журналисты из местной газеты и просто служащие, которые так или иначе имели отношение к его работе. Они знали его, но их скорбь была так же невыразительна и суха, как и мемориальная речь, которую Спенсер произнес над гробом в церкви.  
Эмбер Джо прижалась щекой к его плечу и обняла за талию.  
— Осталось совсем немного, милый, — шепнула она.  
Но Джексона это совсем не утешило. Немного для чего? До того момента, когда можно будет забыть о том, что его отец теперь лежит в земле? Или немного до момента, когда все разойдутся по домам, обсуждая похороны и занимаясь своими мелкими обыденными делами? Для него время будто остановилось еще три дня назад, когда Трейси сказала ему о папиной смерти, и пока облегчения Джексон не ощущал. Ни единой минуты, даже во сне.  
Мэр Филкейн подошел к Милинде и выразил свои соболезнования. Его жена когда-то была лучшей подругой Берты Хейнс, и Джексона не удивил очередной оценивающий холодный взгляд в его сторону. Но Саманта Филкейн не ограничилась взглядом, и ей удалось озадачить его: проигнорировав Берту, она подошла в к Джексону и Эмбер Джо.  
— Соболезную, Джек, — сказала она.  
В ее глазах не было снисходительности или лживого сочувствия, которое уже начинало бесить его.  
Джексон кивнул.  
— Спасибо, миссис Филкейн.  
— Саманта, — поправила она и ободряюще улыбнулась. — Я слышала, что ты не смог провести с отцом достаточно времени?  
— Всего лишь пару дней.  
— Это печально.  
Эмбер Джо сделала шаг в сторону и уступила Саманте место рядом с Джеком, обойдя с другой стороны. Начиналась церемония погребения, и люди встали вокруг могилы плотным полукругом. Один из распорядителей принес вазу с белоснежными цветами и разместил ее на видном месте, пока священник не начал обряд. Цветов было так много в венках, букетах, в украшении гроба, что у Джексона закружилась голова. Как и от сотни могильных плит, расстилающихся перед глазами.  
Никогда Джексон не думал, что все закончится так. Слишком быстро. Больно. Отец всегда был сильным, полным энергии и напора. Джексону даже казалось, что он просто не может быть смертен, не может болеть, грустить, злиться. Потому что раньше они никогда его не видели по-настоящему сломленным, слабым, мучимым болью и готовым к смерти. Тот единственный раз, когда отец показал ему свою злость, был не в счет, ведь раньше, что бы он ни сделал, тот никогда не повышал на Джексона голос. И помогал во всем, потому что знал, что сын его не разочарует, потому что любил его. Иногда слишком сильно.  
Как жаль, что в результате Джексон принес ему только стыд и разочарование. Конечно же, отец знал о его связях, знал о парнях, с которыми он спал, о девушках, о разгулах и глупых развлечениях, зачастую просто закрывая на многое глаза. Говард всегда был другом их семьи, и отцу было больно, возможно, не только из-за его поступка, но и от того, что сделал его приятель и компаньон. Человек, которому он доверял. Отец всегда считал, что дети - это самое святое, что есть в жизни. Иногда глупые, эгоистичные, несмышленые, но все же плоть от плоти.  
Джексон стоял и смотрел как движутся губы святого отца, но не слышал ни слова. Возможно, из-за ветра и какого-то внутреннего онемения, потому что этот момент казался именно тем самым, который «никогда не произойдет». Трейси не выдержала и уткнулась лицом в грудь Дика, ее плечи мелко подрагивали, но не доносилось ни звука. Словно она не могла зарыдать в голос, больше не могла. Слез было слишком много за последние три дня.  
Мать склонила голову, и Спенсер поймал ее руку и сжал. Крис поддерживал Кристабелл, которая плакала слишком громко и напоказ. А Эмбер Джо легко обнимала его и без отрыва смотрела вперед. Храбрая, маленькая Эмбер Джо, она единственная хоть немного понимала его, а он понемногу начал замечать то, о чем она никогда бы не заговорила. Ее одиночество, ее уязвимость и ее страх, мало отличимый от свалившихся на Джексона бед.  
— Он был хорошим человеком, — сказала Саманта, когда священник закончил речь. — Возможно, самым лучшим из нас всех.  
Джексон был ей благодарен за эти слова. Началось погребение, каждый взял цветок, чтобы возложить на гроб, а служители занялись делом. Яма была аккуратной и ровной, как и след на искусственном газоне, Джексона начало тошнить от этой идеальности. От всех, кто его окружал, от этого места и от самого себя. Ему нужно было забыться, но он не мог сбежать под прицелом взглядов всех этих людей.  
От воспоминаний не убежать, как и от горя, потому что как бы там ни было, оно все внутри. Эмбер Джо подтолкнула его под локоть, когда пришла его очередь. Джексон вышел вперед, гроб рывками погружался все глубже и глубже, погружаясь в землю. Это прощание.  
Цветок упал на крышку — безжизненно и вяло. И отец навсегда покинул его.

Джексон не поехал на поминки, которые устраивали дома. Ему хватило последних дней, когда его игнорировали и унижали. С самого начала все взял в свои руки Спенсер, он уже был там, когда Джексон приехал, и ушел в комнату матери.

…Трейси сидела в гостиной и плакала, закрыв рот рукой, миссис Мозз гладила ее по спине и тихо утешала. Джексон все еще помнил глаза этой женщины, когда она посмотрела на него. И он ни минуты не ждал и сгреб сестру в объятия. Трейси была такой хрупкой, такой маленькой и беззащитной.  
\- Джек…  
\- Ему уже хорошо, милая, ему уже не больно.  
Трейси вцепилась ему в плечи и плакала, пока не охрипла. Тело отца уже забрали, и кому-то нужно было поехать в городской морг, чтобы заполнить бумаги. Джексон ждал Спенсера, но тот прошел мимо, словно воды в рот набрал. Собранный, холодный, только в глаза словно перца насыпали.  
Отец утряс все дела заранее, но мелких формальностей предусмотреть не мог даже он. Похоронный дом смог забрать тело и начать приготовления не раньше, чем через сорок восемь часов после смерти. И пока Спенсер в который раз держал себя в руках, Джексон поддерживал сестру и с ужасом думал, как там его мать?  
Она вышла из своей комнаты всего раз и даже не посмотрела на него. Никаких иллюзий уже не оставалось — ничего не изменится. Последняя ниточка, которая связывала его с этим домом, разорвалась. Скоро Трейси выйдет замуж и уедет с Диком в свой колледж, а Джексону останется только строить свою жизнь. И это правильно — начинать оттуда, где появился этот обрыв...

После похорон Эмбер Джо отвезла его домой, но сначала они заскочили в винный магазин и взяли несколько бутылок дорогого красного вина, чипсов и мятных леденцов. Кассир, молодая девушка с длинной косой и густыми веснушками, странно взглянула на Джексона, и он ответил таким же вызывающим взглядом. Ему было наплевать, кто она. Одна из его бывших одноклассниц? Девочек-на-один-раз? Ненавистников или фанаток? Этот город был пропитан воспоминаниями о том, что произошло в прошлом, и этого не изменить.  
Но было потеряно главное — время. Целая вечность с людьми, которые любили его, и которую он упустил. Эмбер Джо нашла его руку, когда они вышли из магазина, и Джексон крепко ее сжал в своей ладони. Потому что пока это было единственное тепло, которое ему дарили бескорыстно.  
В квартире был форменный бардак. Буквально вчера привезли коробки, которые выслал Колин, и отправил он ему гораздо больше, чем Джексон просил. Мебель, старые диски, его любимое кресло и, конечно же, одежду. Эмбер Джо долго сокрушалась, что такого количества барахла нет даже у нее, но все шутки быстро сошли на нет. Разбирать вещи им было просто некогда из-за похорон, а теперь, после длинного дня, Джексону хотелось лишь одного: как можно скорее забыться.  
Эмбер Джо ушла после десяти, раздев и уложив его в постель, и ему снилось, как он впервые увидел Большой Каньон. Это было в единственный раз, когда отец взял их со Спенсером с собой в деловую поездку в Финикс. Два дня они сидели в номере отеля, крутили мультики и ели заказанную у обслуги еду, а потом отец освободился и повез их смотреть самую большую достопримечательность Америки. Джексон так долго просил об этом, умолял поехать, но Милинда не хотела тащить с собой маленькую Трейси.  
Долгая дорога того стоила. Солнце палило ему в лицо, подныривая под края детской шляпы, кругом расстилалось бесконечное небо, голубое, как океан. А под ним — неописуемо красивая порода каньона, на которой отпечаталось само время.  
— Смотри, Джек… — сказал отец и ласково погладил его по затылку.  
Джексон открыл глаза и понял, что плакал во сне.

Утром Джексона разбудил стук в дверь, и он отдавался не только у него в голове, а казалось, растекался волной по всему телу. Тошнота тут же подкатила к горлу. Джексон сполз с кровати и полетел к унитазу. Алкоголь на голодный желудок еще никому не шел на пользу.  
— Джексон, маленький ты засранец, я знаю, что ты там, открывай! — Услышал он голос Грэма, как только весь его скудный ужин оказался перед глазами. — Эм звонила и просила посмотреть, не скрутил ли ты свою куриную башку. Джексон, будь паинькой и открой!  
Джексон, пошатываясь, натянул рубашку и джинсы и пошел к двери, намереваясь высказать Грэму все, что он о нем думает. Но утренний свет лишил его этой возможности, слепя глаза. Грэм окинул его пристальным взглядом с головы до ног, сам он выглядел при этом просто прекрасно. Его темные брови сошлись на переносице, а губы сжались, когда он понял, в каком Джексон состоянии, но тому было искренне наплевать на брезгливость Грэма.  
Джексон потер глаза и ушел в кухню хлебнуть воды. Хотелось лишь одного — чтобы Грэм поскорее убрался куда-нибудь. Желательно на другой континент.  
— Мне тебя не жаль, — сразу же решил расставить все точки над «i» он. — Твой отец был хорошим человеком, но жизнь продолжается. И нужно двигаться дальше.  
— Это все? — ответил Джексон, отставив стакан. — И ты еще тут? Или может скажешь что-то более проникновенное из разряда «правда жизни святого Грэма Коулсона»?  
— У тебя есть свои предложения? Или это будут наставления от бывшей школьной звезды в опале? — с минуту было тихо, и Грэм понял, что сказал лишнее. Выдал забытое раздражение и сам на себя был зол за это: — Извини.  
Грэм обошел стол и облокотился задницей о кухонную стойку. Джексон заметил, что сегодня джинсы на нем ярко-голубые, а вместо подковы — звезда на голубом фоне. Как патриотично.  
— Эм попросила не оставлять тебя одного сегодня, она уехала к отцу и будет только вечером. Я говорил ей, что ты взрослый мальчик и няньки тебе не нужны, но… Мы говорим об Эм… — он развел руками, словно это все объясняло.  
— Можешь ей соврать, что ты сделал своё дело.  
Джексон отступил в сторону спальни, но Грэм выставил руку и не дал ему пройти.  
— О, нет, дружок. Ты меня не понял. Я пообещал Эмбер Джо, что присмотрю за тобой. И я это сделаю, хочешь ты того или нет.  
Джексон опустил взгляд на преграждавшую путь руку и поднял его на Грэма. Тот смотрел открыто, хотя и вел себя настороженно, почти враждебно, и все же медленно убрал руку.  
— Джексон… — сказал он.  
— Нет. Я не стал беспомощной тряпкой из-за похорон.  
— Все мы через это проходили. Я тоже похоронил отца.  
Джексон не обратил на это признание ни крупицы своего внимания. Нужно было в душ, почистить зубы, надеть свежее белье, а разговор о смерти начинал действовать на нервы. Отец Грэма был известным пропойцей и придурком, который свел его мать в могилу, как шептались в школе. Возможно, Грэму было бы лучше в приюте, но он сам туда не хотел, пытаясь вытянуть лямку, присматривая за отцом, работая и помогая тетке.  
Теперь-то он чистенький, ухоженный и выглядит хорошо, но в душе все осталось прежним. Истинное нутро не спрячешь за красивыми одежками, а оно у него всегда было твердое и непробиваемое, как сталь. А его корни? Джексон никогда не был расистом, но он мысленно видел эти смуглые крепкие руки, поросшие редкими темными волосками, на теле Лоралин, и его пробивало на глупый смех.  
Такие шлюхи, как Лоралин, всегда хотели кого-то погорячее обычных рафинированных мальчиков. А Грэму в этом нельзя было отказать, даже когда они еще учились в школе. Ни одна девушка не пошла бы с ним на выпускной бал, но переспать - другое дело. Для этого Грэм был более чем пригоден с его аурой злого самца и общей неприступностью.  
Мысли о Грэме в подобном контексте взбесили Джексона, поэтому из душа он вышел не в духе и искренне думал, что тот уже ушел, поэтому не спешил, одеваясь и высушивая волосы феном. Грэм сидел в кресле, которое прислал Колин, и листал подшивку мужского гей-журнала, для которого Джексон несколько лет назад написал цикл статей. И ничуть не смутился, когда Джексон заметил это.  
— Занятные журналы читаешь, — заметил Грэм, подняв взгляд и удовлетворенно вскинув брови, когда оценил его посвежевший вид.  
Джексон пошел в кухню и включил кофеварку. Старенькая, но все еще рабочая, она досталась ему вместе с этой квартирой, которая уже не казалась Джексону такой прекрасной, когда в дополнение к ней шел и ее хозяин.  
— Могу по-соседски одолжить, только не заляпай, — ответил он.  
Грэм отбросил журнал так резко, что тот смачно хлопнул по столу и упал на пол.  
— Думаешь, это смешно?  
— Еще как. Особенно твое лицо.  
Грэм встал с кресла и подошел ближе. Джексон ждал вопроса, который подтвердил бы все опасения Грэма и интерес в его глазах. Тот же вопрос, что задала ему Лоралин. Стоя так близко, Джексон заметил неглубокий порез на его щеке и маленький шрам на правой брови. У Грэма было пропорциональное лицо, и если бы не синеющая щетина и общая угрюмость, он мог бы показаться симпатичным.  
— А ты все такой же избалованный мудак, — вместо этого сказал он.  
— Неужели у тебя нет никаких дел на сегодня? — парировал Джексон. — Бар? Твоя дочь? Важные заботы, которые могли бы избавить меня от твоего присутствия?  
— Моя дочь тебя не касается. И дел у меня очень много, в отличие от тебя, поэтому ты мне немного поможешь, в честь старой дружбы. Я всегда мечтал иметь мальчика на побегушках из вашего Золотого Клуба Ублюдков.  
Звякнула кофеварка, и Джексон снял емкость, чтобы наполнить чашку. От напитка пахло так хорошо, как будто это настоящий эспрессо. И Джексон внезапно для себя подобрел, хотя и хотел послать Грэма грубо и откровенно.  
— Кофе? — спросил он.  
Но злой взгляд Грэма явно намекал на отказ. Джексону так надоело, что его пытаются поставить в какие-то рамки, тем более, что еще вчера он похоронил отца. И это было не так уж легко, как об этом думал Грэм. До сих пор у него подрагивали руки, а в душе творился бардак, и только нежелание выказать свою боль перед посторонним по сути человеком давало ему возможность держать себя в руках.  
— Хорошо, без кофе. Было приятно тебя увидеть, но у меня другие дела, — сказал Джексон.  
Грэм не двинулся с места.  
— Тебе не стоит быть одному, сидеть тут в полумраке, думать о вчерашнем, — неожиданно ответил он. — Тебе не нужна моя забота, я тоже не горю желанием кого-то спасать. Но не будь идиотом, оставаться наедине с самим собой тебе совсем не хочется. Не сейчас.  
— Мне не нужна поддержка. Тем более от тебя.  
Грэм даже бровью не повел.  
— И где же те, кому на тебя не наплевать, кроме Эмбер Джо? Где твои друзья, Джексон, поклонники, подпевалы, подражатели? Где они? Бросили тебя, потому что ты оступился и теперь не ко двору. Измазался в грязи, да? Даже этот надутый павлин Хейнс-младший первым поспешил отшить тебя… - и он повернулся к двери, явно желая уйти. — Ему так сложно было поверить в не идеальность своего папаши, - напоследок бросил Грэм.  
Джексон вскипел, со стуком опустил чашку на стол и пошел следом.  
— Да что ты вообще в этом понимаешь? Ты? Какого черта судишь их?  
— У меня всегда было своё мнение, — бросил Грэм уже возле двери. — А ты так и остался мысленно в прошлом. Можешь и дальше посыпать голову пеплом.  
Джексон вышел на площадку и наблюдал, как он спускается.  
— Делаешь вид, что презираешь меня меньше остальных? Думаешь, такой хороший?  
Грэм остановился и обернулся, Джексон чувствовал себя странно, потому что последнее, о чем бы он хотел поговорить с Грэмом — это события семилетней давности.  
— Ты ни черта меня не знаешь, прекрати вести себя, как обиженный ребенок. Закрой дверь и пошли. Я покажу тебе бар, Труди накормит тебя чем-то получше несладкого кофе, и ты немного поможешь мне. Достойный обмен? Эмбер Джо вернется к шести, и я должен передать ей тебя из рук в руки.  
Джексон не знал, как быть. Бросив взгляд на занавешенную новыми плотными шторами комнату, ему действительно не хотелось запираться в четырех стенах. Вчерашний день слился в одно блеклое пятно, но главным воспоминанием было восковое, изуродованное косметикой лицо отца и цветы, летящие на крышку гроба.  
Возможно, они оба были правы — Эмбер Джо и Грэм, оберегая его от одиночества. Джексон взял необходимое и захлопнул дверь, Грэм стоял внизу и ждал как ни в чем не бывало. Солнце палило не хуже, чем вчера, но Джексон знал, что к вечеру в любом случае похолодает. Часы на мобильном показывали полдень, и радовало то, что до приезда Эмбер Джо оставалось не так уж много времени.

Бар еще не открылся и было неестественно тихо. Грэм провел Джексона с черного хода и впустил в кухню. Внутри ничем не пахло, чистые столы сверкали идеальной чистотой, плиты были так же аккуратно вычищены, а посуда убрана на верхние полки. Справа Джексон заметил дверь, видимо, ведущую на склад, несколько огромных холодильных камер, три мойки и две пустые урны для мусора.  
Это было царство Грэма.  
— Люк и Рита приедут примерно через полтора часа, а Труди будет с минуты на минуту, — сообщил он.  
Джексон прошелся вдоль всей кухни, поглаживая ладонью столы и осматривая все.  
— И ты меня обманул, никакого завтрака?  
Грэм нахмурился.  
— Верно, никакого завтрака, потому что люди в такое время уже обедают, — он открыл холодильник и достал миску зеленого салата и нарезанный тостовый хлеб. — Но я тебя покормлю.  
— Фирменное блюдо? — передразнил он Эмбер Джо, но Грэм не понял шутку и ответил совершенно серьезно.  
— Нет. На нормальную готовку нет времени, нужно подготовить все.  
Джексон только смотрел, как быстро Грэм орудует на кухне, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что готовил. Сначала он вымыл руки и надел набедренный фартук. Забросил в тостер хлеб, размешал салат, включил огонь и раскалил сковородку, добавив немного жира, затем достал яйца и бекон. И уже через три минуты снимал с огня восхитительно пахнущую глазунью, распластав ее по огромной тарелке. Желтки смотрели на Джексона, как желтые глаза осьминога, а бекон Грэм уложил в нос и улыбку. Так, словно Джексон был ребенком.  
— Ешь, — сухо сказал он, выдав Джексону вилку и подталкивая к нему миску салата и тосты.  
Но когда Джексон хотел поблагодарить, он тут же ушел в зал и принялся снимать пустые бочонки из-под пива. Вместо «спасибо» хотелось бросить тарелкой вслед, еда была не иначе, чем кость голодной собаке. Еще одно одолжение Эмбер Джо. Джексону кусок в горло не лез, и он только расковырял этот мини-шедевр вилкой, чувствуя странное удовлетворение.  
Теперь это было все, на что он мог влиять в этом городе - на целостность какой-то долбанной яичницы. А ведь раньше у него была гордость: слова Грэма там, на лестнице, задели его за живое. Так, словно он слишком многое позволял остальным, но не мог же он нападать? Причинять им еще большую боль? Ему вспомнилась поддержка Саманты на кладбище и ее слова. Джексон хотел бы все изменить, вернуть назад и исправить, но он не мог и никогда не сможет.  
Вернувшись, Грэм заметил, что он не ест, но ничего не сказал и только странно на него посмотрел. Джексон все же съел половину, но только потому, что не хотел снова грызться с Грэмом. Ему было интересно, что же Грэм заставит его делать в этом царстве для одного. Нарезать зелень? Шинковать капусту? Или натирать бокалы?  
Когда с едой было покончено, Грэм открыл кладовку, достав оттуда ящик с бутылками.  
— За дело. Три бочонка нужно доставить под барную стойку, — махнул рукой он.  
Джексон вздернул брови вверх.  
— Грубая сила?  
— А ты у нас девчонка, да, Джексон? — съязвил он, и это был вызов.  
Грэм смотрел на него так, словно ждал, что Джексон пошлет его. Откажется, как сделал бы золотой мальчик школьных времен. Но он на самом деле никогда не таскал тяжести и не делал чего-то столь примитивного. Даже после выпуска из колледжа.  
— Не девчонка, — ответил Джексон.  
— Тогда приступай! Скоро придет Труди, не оставишь же ты это ей?  
Джексон отвернулся и закатал рукава своей рубашки до локтя. А Грэм пошел к морозилке и почти сразу же перестал обращать на Джексона внимание. Бочонки были изготовлены из нержавеющей стали и были всего на полкега, не более шестнадцати галлонов пива, но тащить их все равно было чертовски тяжело, тем более одну за другой. Но Джексон не собирался бросить все и предоставить шанс Грэму шутить над его слабостью.  
Расправившись со вторым бочонком и смахнув пот со лба, Джексон увидел в кухне явно припозднившуюся Труди. Сегодня на ней красовался малиновый топ с надписью «Съешь меня!» и еще более глубоким вырезом, чем в прошлый раз. Но Грэма это абсолютно не смутило, он как раз налил себе сока и неторопливо цедил его из прозрачного стакана.  
— Хей! — сказала она. — У нас гости?  
Труди осмотрела Джексона липким взглядом, но в тоже время дала ему ощутить, что видит и помнит все его изъяны. Джексон сделал вид, что не заметил ее интерес, потому что не желал нарваться на еще один сексистский комплимент.  
— Я бы скорее сказал, что это благотворительность, — ответил Грэм. — Ты опоздала.  
— Я знаю, но дети не хотели оставаться со Сьюз, — она закатила глаза и поправила вырез, чуть не явив им обоим весь вид на свои прелести. — И как я их понимаю, она думает только о хард—роке и своем парне-байкере, которого моя старшая, Одри, зовет Кожаным Причиндалом. У него потеют яй…  
— Мы поняли, Труди, — перебил ее Грэм с кислой миной, и Джексон чуть не уронил третий бочонок. — Нужно натереть бокалы.  
— Близнецы требуют Грейс, — мягко сказала она.  
Джексон потащил бочонок на бар, но все равно хорошо слышал весь разговор.  
— Не в эти выходные, Лора хочет, чтобы мы вдвоем уделяли ребенку время.  
— Последний ухажер сбежал от нее? — догадалась Труди.  
— Видимо, да. Теперь ей кажется, что Грейс слишком сильно ждет встреч с мной, а это плохо, в ее понимании. Как матери, ей хочется быть на первом месте.  
— Так пусть будет матерью, достойной первого места, — съязвила Труди и нацепила такой же как у Грэма фартук, обвязав его вокруг широких бедер.  
— А где Рита и Люк?  
— Уже должны быть. Через час открываемся.  
— Да, босс, как прикажете, — насмешливо ответила Труди, и Джексон, вернувшись на кухню, решил, что Грэм ее одернет, но тот только криво улыбнулся.  
Труди работала, как метеор: она быстро составила список товара, который нужно докупить, доставила в бар бутылки, подсоединила бочонки, натерла стойку до блеска и занялась бокалами. Грэм колдовал с подтаявшими кусками мяса, и Джексон неловко бродил туда-сюда, чувствуя свою ненужность. Труди быстро заметила его метания и забрала к себе.  
— Красавчик, насыпь орешки в эти миски и разложи салфетки! Расставь стулья! Зубочистки! Проверь держатели, есть ли там туалетная бумага! — только и командовала она, выдавая ему поручения одно за другим. Джексон шел, потому что, когда он что-то делал, то переставал раскладывать предыдущий день на составляющие. И можно было подумать, что он правда наемный рабочий в каком-то богом забытом баре.  
И когда Грэм открыл парадную дверь, Труди уже не смотрела на него, как на дождевого червя, заползшего в ее открытые сандалии.  
— А ты ничего, красавчик, — сказала она и подмигнула ему. Но он даже не успел испугаться неловких заигрываний Труди, Грэм утащил его на кухню.  
Деловой Грэм выглядел почти мило, переживая о своем деле, как беспокойная наседка о цыплятах.  
— Не выходи в зал, — приказал он и пошел помогать хрупкой мексиканочке, по-видимому, Рите, поставить огромную кастрюлю на плиту.  
— Боишься, что меня увидят тут?  
Грэм наградил его красноречивым взглядом и позвал второго рабочего.  
— Люк!  
Из кладовки показался Люк — неуклюжее, медово-рыжее несчастье, которое не давало Джексону проходу еще в школе — и тут же рассыпал все, что было у него в руках. Овощи покатились по полу, а Люк вместо того, чтобы собирать их, улыбнулся, как полнейший кретин.  
Грэм от злости даже лязгнул зубами.  
— Люк! — прикрикнул он. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Джек…  
Джексон решил помочь собрать разбросанные цуккини и морковь, понимая, что еще немного, и Грэм прибьет Люка. В этот момент он действительно впервые пожалел, что не остался дома, потому что Люк кинулся помогать ему и постоянно пытался поймать его взгляд, словно мало было того, как он поступил с ним в прошлый раз. Люку хотелось получить еще толику унижений от Джексона Ворвика, которым он был раньше.  
И это было чертовски неправильно. Как и встреча с бывшим мальчиком-однодневкой, который вырос, но не забыл его. И не в последний раз Джексону стало неловко за то, как он жил, тем более, что Грэм стоял и смотрел на него, явно раскусив, в чем загвоздка, и радости в его лице не наблюдалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ФитКёрвс — это программа для похудения, тренажерные залы, системы питания и комплексные занятия.
> 
> 2\. Джилл — это Джиллиан Майклз, лицо этой франшизы. Бисексуалка.


	2. Глава 6-10

**Глава 6. Некоторые секреты**

_Все становится гораздо сложнее, когда ничего нельзя сделать._

  
Стивен Кинг

— Почему ты тут? — спросила Эмбер Джо, когда нашла Джексона, сидящего на ступеньке перед черным ходом.  
Он посмотрел снизу вверх: в руках она держала две банки колы и лакированную сумочку ужасного кричащего цвета, и это так не сочеталось с ее строгим платьем и тугим пучком на затылке.  
— Сбежал.  
Эмбер Джо обошла его и протянула колу.  
— Грэм словно с цепи сорвался, наорал на меня, а ты тут... Вы не поладили? — она зябко повела плечами.  
Джексон усмехнулся. Весь последний час он просидел в переулке, думая об одном и том же: почему он сейчас тут, а не дома?  
— Дело не в этом.  
— А в чем же тогда?  
— Люк, — коротко ответил Джексон и открыл банку, газировка зашипела и полезла пеной вверх. Он по-детски поймал ее губами и глотнул.  
— Люк? — машинально переспросила Эмбер Джо, доставая из сумочки сигареты, потом замерла и, догадавшись, посмотрела на него. — Люк?! Когда? Черт...  
— Это было сто лет назад. В летнем домике Криса.  
— И ты его трахнул?  
— Технически нет, мы не дошли до... — Джексон деликатно промолчал до чего, хотя Эмбер Джо хватило сказанного. — Но Люк устроил целый спектакль, когда увидел меня на кухне. Грэм орал на него, Рита дрожала так, словно еще минута — и начнется драка. Люк лепетал что-то невразумительное и постоянно смотрел, словно я чертова восковая фигура. Труди начала шипеть на нас, когда два заказа подали с опозданием. И я решил не накалять обстановку.  
— Вот дерьмо, — она кинула ему на колени свою колу и закурила. — Я говорила тебе, что ты не умеешь выбирать себе мужчин?  
— Я его не выбирал, просто был пьян.  
Эмбер Джо грустно улыбнулась.  
— Это еще не конец света, Джек, ничего такого. В конце концов, Люк взрослый мальчик и уже давно сам решает, что ему делать и с кем. Тебе просто нужно с ним поговорить.  
— О чем?  
— О чем-нибудь. О чем вы, мальчики, разговариваете?  
— Эм... — тяжело вздохнул Джексон. — Это был разовый трах, я не собираюсь его обсуждать, словно мы на собрании сексоголиков в каком-то затрапезном кружке: я-никогда-так-больше-не-буду. Это смешно. Грэму следовало меньше на него кричать и делать вид, что наше знакомство его оскорбляет.  
Джексон понимал, что Грэм имеет право возмутиться задержками, но все же не ожидал такого напора.  
— Почему вы с Грэмом не можете просто подружиться? — спросила Эмбер Джо.  
— Потому что он грубый болван?  
Эмбер Джо сделала затяжку и тряхнула головой, выпуская очередную струю дыма.  
— А, может, потому что ты не видишь дальше своего носа, Джек? Грэм — хороший человек. Получше тех, с которыми мы считали, что обязаны дружить. И он не делит людей на второй и первый сорт в поисках правых и виноватых.  
Джексон поставил нераспечатанную банку на ступеньку и встал.  
— Грэм не осудил твои шашни с Крисом или просто не знает о них? — парировал он.  
Эмбер Джо на секунду замерла, а потом разозлилась, и Джексон увидел уязвимость в ее глазах.  
— Кто тебе сказал? Это неправда! — соврала она. — Мы бы никогда...  
Джексон остановил ее одним взглядом, который видел Эмбер Джо насквозь, все ее замаскированные страхи и уловки. Только вот не стоило врать, что Грэм может понять все. Адюльтер он не поймет, в отличие от Джексона.  
— Не важно. Главное, что не ты, — ответил он. — Думаю, миссия по спасению меня от самого себя провалилась, так что ты можешь заняться кем-то другим. Грэмом, например. Или собой...  
Джексон бросил свою баночку в урну и пошел к дороге, оставив Эмбер Джо. Она не стала догонять его, и уже у проезжей части он достал телефон и вызвал такси. Руки ходили ходуном от того, что он сделал и сказал, но Джексона душила злость. На самого себя, на людей вокруг, на Люка, Грэма, Спенсера и Криса, на собственную мать и весь этот чертов город. Он пытался убедить себя, что Эмбер Джо тоже обманула его, а потом встала на сторону Грэма. Но выходило плохо, и вместе с пережитым горем в груди разворачивался новый очаг боли — от разочарования.  
У «Ворот» было довольно людно. Посетители приезжали на машинах, чтобы поужинать или просто выпить пару бокалов. На стоянке была занята почти половина мест, а во втором ряду красовался настоящий байк: большой, хромированный, с широким кожаным сиденьем, и Джексону жутко захотелось сесть на него и уехать.  
Солнце почти село, скоро должна была загореться вывеска над входом. Мимо проезжали машины с черепашьей скоростью. Шины тихо шуршали по асфальту, а от ветра хотелось заползти куда-нибудь в тепло и выпить горячего кофе. Джексон не ожидал, что кто-то к нему выйдет. Ему было достаточно разговора с Эмбер Джо. И когда через пять минут на улице показался Грэм, он удивился.  
Но еще больше его поразило то, что Грэм, приблизившись, схватил и потащил его в переулок, словно нашкодившего щенка. Джексон пытался вырвать руку, но это оказалось практически невозможно.  
— Что бы ты ни сказал ей, извинись, — прорычал Грэм на ходу и втолкнул его в узкий проход между зданием и кирпичным ограждением. — Хейнс поступил как последний ублюдок с ней, и не тебе читать мораль, когда ты имеешь лишь смутное понятие о том, что произошло!  
— Ты не знаешь Криса. И не смей мне указывать, — огрызнулся Джексон. — Она тебе сказала? Все сказала?  
— Да.  
— Твоя жена до сих пор смакует подробности их романа, — ехидно бросил Джексон и отступил к дороге. — Хотя тебе ли этого не знать?  
Грэм преградил проход и скрестил руки на груди.  
— А ведь это все чушь, да, Джексон? Полное вранье, ты не раскаялся ни капли?  
— То, что было...  
— Да мне наплевать на тот скандал. Какая разница, кто кого трахнул и как? Это все пустяки и пыль, другое дело, что ты так и не вытащил золотую ложку из своей задницы! Эм ждала тебя, и ты не должен так себя вести с ней!  
— Ты теперь ее адвокат?  
— Нет, я просто друг. И мне тошно от того, что ты делаешь с людьми и как бросаешь их. Эмбер, Люк, Трейси... Кто еще думал о тебе все эти годы и увидел опять ту же злую куклу? И не говори, что я к тебе несправедлив, ты сам не заслуживаешь хорошего отношения.  
Джексон слушал все это с каменным лицом, стараясь не показать, как больно ему делает каждое сказанное Грэмом слово. А затем сделал шаг вперед.  
— Ну же, Коулсон, сделай это! Давай!  
— Что?  
— Ты же всегда хотел, ударь меня! Тебе станет легче? За все что было, разом? За школу, нашу компанию, проделки, мои слова, слухи о тебе, Эмбер? Ты же думаешь, что мне слишком повезло в этой жизни!  
— Придурок, — выплюнул Грэм. — Я тебе никогда не завидовал, потому что несчастнее, чем ты был тогда, человека не придумаешь. Ты имел все, но тебе ничего из этого не было нужно.  
Джексон сжал ладони в кулаки, крепко, до боли. Ему казалось, что сейчас слезы потекут из глаз, и он выставит себя слабаком. А это было последнее, чего бы он хотел. Но Грэм закончил экзекуцию и сделал шаг в сторону.  
— Скажи Люку, что ты в нем не заинтересован, что бы между вами ни было, честность — это самый верный выход. И извинись перед Эмбер, ты ей нужен.  
— А если я не сделаю этого?  
— Тогда ты еще больший идиот, чем я о тебе думал.  
Джексон был вынужден признать, что бежать ему некуда. Больше нет запасного варианта, как было раньше. Теперь те, кто его окружают сегодня — его семья. Вместо той, которую он потерял. Стыд за то, что так глупо обидел Эмбер Джо, пересилил гордость, и Джексон пошел к черному ходу.  
Эмбер Джо сидела на кухне и неохотно отламывала кусочки от кесадос*, которые доготавливала Рита. Угрюмый взгляд Эмбер Джо словно был направлен внутрь, никого не замечая перед собой. Труди забрала поднос с заказом и вышла, насвистывая в такт песне, которая играла в баре. Людей собиралось все больше, становилось шумно. Заведению Грэма совсем не грозило вылететь в трубу из-за отсутствия клиентов.  
Грэм обогнал Джексона и прошел внутрь, тут же занявшись делом, а Эмбер Джо наконец посмотрела на него. Люк тоже заметил его и быстро принялся сервировать новый поднос. Джексон решил, что Люк может подождать, а вот с Эмбер Джо стоило поговорить сразу.  
Он подошел и поймал ее руку. Пальцы были жирными от масла и пахли кукурузной лепешкой. Но его это не отталкивало.  
— Прости, я повел себя, как кретин, — признал он.  
Она слабо улыбнулась и ответила на пожатие. В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Джексон понял, что это такси.  
— Это за мной, — показал он мобильный Эмбер Джо.  
Но Грэм ступил к выходу, даже с этим не дав ему разобраться самостоятельно.  
— Я отпущу машину.  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказала Эмбер Джо, как только Грэм вышел. Рита и Люк занимались своими делами, но Джексон прекрасно понял, что она хотела бы уйти куда-то, где никого не будет. — Моя машина у входа.  
Труди снова заглянула и, захватив со стола новую пачку салфеток, подмигнула Джексону.  
— Я решила, что ты сбежал, красавчик. Хочешь выпить?  
— Нет.  
Эмбер Джо взяла его за руку и повела к барной стойке.  
— Мы уже уходим. Спасибо, Труди.  
Джексон оббежал взглядом зал, уже густо заполненный людьми. И как ни странно, многих он никогда в глаза не видел. За столиками сидели обычные люди, ведь это был не дорогой ресторан, и пили они не коллекционный коньяк, как на вечеринках в его старом доме, а обыкновенное пиво.  
— В зале Кристабелл, — добродушно предупредила Труди. — Пришла вместе с Лоралин полчаса назад.  
Но Эмбер Джо не отказалась от идеи выйти через парадный ход, нацепив на лицо свою самую сияющую улыбку. Джексон не смотрел по сторонам, и они довольно быстро вышли на улицу. Грэма там не было, как и такси.  
— Ты не попрощаешься с Грэмом?  
— Нет, — ответила она. — Хочешь пройтись? Тут недалеко есть фонтан, там продают мороженое.  
Вдоль дороги было светло от витрин маленьких магазинчиков, фонарей и неоновых вывесок. Их обогнал мальчишка на скейте и даже не обернулся посмотреть, не подрезал ли кого-то. Эмбер Джо машинально вцепилась в сумочку, явно намереваясь достать сигареты, но потом вспомнила, что на улице курить нельзя.  
Джексон взял ее руку в свою и повел дальше. Он плохо знал этот район, потому что мало бывал в южной части города, даже когда просто так колесил по дороге. Здесь было уютно, но в глаза бросались небольшие отличия вроде яркого граффити на стенах или заколоченных окон в некоторых зданиях.  
Они молча шли еще пару минут и Джексон невольно вспомнил отца. Ему бы понравилось в баре Грэма, если он, конечно, не бывал там раньше, в чем Джексон сильно сомневался. Мать не любила такие заведения. Половина клиентов была не только не элитой города, но и принадлежала к так презираемой матерью группе латиносов. Но именно эти люди работали здесь, чтобы она могла пользоваться благами почетной горожанки. Они подавали еду в кафе, служили горничными, выполняя надомную работу, чинили и чистили одежду и даже держали свой маленький бизнес, развивая общую инфраструктуру Харлингена.  
Расположение города на самом краю штата способствовало притоку людей из-за границы, но главное — это возможности, которые они могли получить, оседая здесь. Рабочие места, доступное жилье, поддержка малоимущих, общественные площадки, вспомогательные центры, клиники. Именно небольшие размеры Харлингена делали его особенным, но жизнь внутри принадлежала людям, которые заботились о благополучии города.  
Крис и Спенсер теперь должны были делать то, что отец уже не сможет, и делать это хорошо.  
— Хочешь сегодня переночевать у меня? — спросила Эмбер Джо, когда они добрались до уютного скверика. В центре зацементированной площадки стоял фонтан, выпуская тонкие струйки воды. Но вагончика с мороженым они так и не обнаружили.  
— Не стоит, Трейси может прийти завтра утром.  
— Я переживала за тебя.  
— Не стоило. Тем более, не надо было присылать Грэма.  
Но Эмбер Джо только ухмыльнулась, словно ее совершенно не волновало, находят они общий язык или нет. Из здания слева заиграла музыка, медленная и приятная, певица пела на французском и явно о любви, потому что это было единственное слово, которое Джексон разобрал. Эмбер Джо потянула его к ближайшей свободной лавочке, на которой лежала одна из местных газет.  
Джексон взял экземпляр и взглянул на отвернутую страницу. Там было фото его матери и Спенсера с похорон и развернутый некролог. Некоторые фото отца под статьей Джексон видел впервые, те, где он был еще молод и смотрел в объектив с широченной, по-настоящему обаятельной улыбкой. Одно фото с приема у мэра и еще одно с женой и детьми. Спенсером и Трейси. Так, словно Джексона не существовало в природе.  
— Выбрось, — сказала Эмбер Джо, и по ее глазам Джексон понял, что она уже читала это. Он не стал спорить, но комок встал в горле от мысли, что его вычеркнули, выбросили из семьи, как ненужный мусор.  
— Они даже не дали наше совместное фото, — горько заметил Джексон.  
— Поверь, все, кто знают вас, в курсе, что Милинда подсунула тебе очередную свинью.  
— Или это Спенсер?  
— Неважно.  
Джексон понимал, что она права, но где-то глубоко внутри жгла обида. Он тоже был его сыном! Он тоже любил его! Он тоже должен был быть на фото, стоя рядом с ним!  
— Мистер Ворвик любил тебя, Джек, вот что главное, он хотел, чтобы ты вернулся. Думай об этом, — она взяла его руку и ободряюще сжала ее.  
Джексон попробовал встряхнуться, тем более, что Эмбер Джо хотела поговорить.  
— Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но второй день подряд моя голова не выдержит.  
— Ты не боишься, что кто-то увидит и все будут считать тебя алкоголиком?  
— Алкоголик, наркоман, хулиган...  
— Кобель.  
— Омерзительный тип, — согласился Джексон, и она засмеялась.  
В воздухе запахло влагой, и он заметил поливочную машину, выезжающую из-за угла. Эмбер Джо снова потянулась к сумочке, но на полдороге опустила руку и засунула ее под бедро, словно приказывая себе иметь терпение.  
— Завязывай с этим, — мягко сказал Джексон. — Ты уже одержима.  
— Я много чем увлекаюсь, что мне не полезно.  
— Сладости?  
— Мужчины.  
Эмбер Джо скинула сумочку с колен и скрестила ноги. В сумерках ее лицо было еще красивее, с четким очерком лба, носа и мягких губ.  
— Джексон, я не говорила тебе о Крисе не потому, что хотела скрыть. Мне было стыдно.  
— Ты стыдилась передо мной? Неужели это возможно?  
— Это сложно. Все так чертовски сложно всегда, ты-то уж должен понимать? — Она убрала волосы со лба и откинулась на спинку.  
— Это был секс, что тут сложного?  
— Нет. Это был не просто секс. Я бы никогда не стала просто так спать с ним, потому что мне скучно.  
Джексон не знал, что ответить. Он уже давно не был лучшим другом Криса, но помнил, что Эмбер Джо была для него слабым местом. Крис всегда хотел ее. Даже когда начал встречаться с Кристабелл.  
— Он хотел развода, планировал разойтись с Кристабелл. Мы должны были сделать все правильно, но вышло как есть. Она сказала, что беременна, когда он завел речь о разводе.  
— Кристабелл могла соврать.  
— Не смогла бы, если бы он не спал с ней.  
Джексон понял, что Крис пытался усидеть на двух стульях одновременно, но его исключительно мужская логика в данный момент не понравилась бы ей. Кристабелл была его женой, и сложно было сказать, какие у них отношения за закрытыми дверьми. Но Джексону почему-то не верилось, что он врал и использовал Эмбер Джо.  
— Он выбрал ее и ребенка.  
— Никакого ребенка нет.  
— Он выбрал ее, — с нажимом повторила Эмбер Джо.  
— Но ты все еще любишь его и, как упрямая ослица, злишься, хотя понимаешь, что выбора у него не было? Ты сама избавилась от него. И я удивлен, что ты решила...  
— Джек! Давай прекратим?  
Джексон не отступил бы от темы, но Эмбер Джо была сама не своя. Словно еще немного, и она расплачется.  
— Ты права. Давай лучше обсудим меня? Колина? Отца? Люка? — В его голосе звучала нотка горечи.  
— Не злись. Я действительно думала, что ты никогда не узнаешь.  
— Мне сказала Лоралин, женушка Грэма. И ты бы видела ее глаза в этот момент. Я стоял как идиот и только и мог, что делать вид, будто мне это не интересно. Я знаю, что я многое пропустил, каждая мелочь напоминает мне об этом, но не делай больше вид, будто твоя жизнь — это только твое дело. Крис, он ведь был моим другом.  
— Я выучила свой урок, ты был прав, когда щелкнул меня по носу. Не стоит забывать, что у нас у всех есть свои секреты. Это не значит, что я не доверяю тебе.  
— Тогда осталось последнее: больше не назначай мне в няньки Грэма.  
— У него маленькая дочь и хорошие навыки в присмотре за детьми.  
— Он сделал мне глазунью в виде смайла. Разложил все по тарелке, словно я на самом деле маленький ребенок.  
Эмбер Джо расхохоталась почти до слез и растянула пальцами рот в улыбке.  
— Вот такой? Похоже на глазунью?  
— Это не смешно.  
— А как по мне, очень смешно. Джек и глазунья! У Грэма определенно есть чувство юмора.  
Музыка затихла, и шум воды в фонтане стал слышнее.  
— Тебе нравится Грэм? — спросил Джексон.  
— Он мой друг. Хороший друг, — сказала она, словно это все объясняло. Время близилось к девяти, уже начало холодать, так что Эмбер Джо быстро замерзла в легкой одежде.  
Но даже когда они пошли обратно к машине, Джексон все еще думал об их дружбе. Странно, что в юношестве он считал многих своими друзьями. Но когда его мирок рухнул, никто не пришел на помощь. И в первую очередь его осудил самый близкий и дорогой ему человек. Эмбер Джо всегда была в его жизни, но именно Крис знал о нем все. Был тем, кто должен был его понять. Жаль, что это было невозможно.

— Могу я сесть, Джек? — спросила Саманта Филкейн, когда он завтракал, читая газету в «Вилле Виста Молл». Ему казалось, что в маленьком кафе, в самом дальнем углу торгового комплекса, он в относительной безопасности, но Саманта явно не наобум нашла его убежище.  
Со дня похорон прошла уже неделя, и Джексон медленно возвращался к нормальной жизни. Обжился в новой квартире, разобрал вещи, присланные Колином, наконец-то избавился от неусыпной опеки Эмбер Джо, которая все же поняла, что он не будет горевать вечно. И даже показал свое жилье Трейси, которая пришла в бешеный восторг от того, что он будет жить рядом с Грэмом. Но последнего Джексон видел крайне мало, словно Грэм его избегал с того самого дня в кафе, когда они оба высказали друг другу все, что накипело.  
Сегодня Саманта была не в черном строгом платье, которое ее немного старило. Шелковая блузка цвета фуксии и дорогие темные джинсы в ансамбле с идеально подобранными аксессуарами делали ее неотразимой «первой леди» этого города, а хитрое выражение в глазах явно обещало какие-то новости, и Джексон поддержал ее игру. Встал и отодвинул стул.  
— Конечно, буду рад. Не ожидал, что кто-то заходит сюда так рано.  
Саманта улыбнулась ему. Они были единственными клиентами на данный момент, но когда Джексон пришел, какая-то парочка в уголке пыталась привести себя в чувство крепким кофе после явно бессонной ночи.  
— Я не ожидала, что ты любишь такие места. А как же «Старбакс»? — удивилась она. — Ты же приехал из большого города? Финикс, кажется.  
— Верно, Финикс, но я предпочитаю итальянскую кухню. Неплохой кофе и панна-котта, — Джексон указал на тарелку с десертом. — На удивление, тут так мало мест, где можно съесть что-то кроме бурито, тако или пиццы.  
— Не любишь пиццу? — театрально ужаснулась она. — Сэм ее обожает, как и ребрышки по-техасски или отбивную с кровью. Но у него слишком высокое содержание холестерина в крови, и я запрещаю ему есть жирную пищу.  
— Сочувствую мэру Филкейну.  
— Не стоит, он должен подавать пример. Бен всегда говорил, что любая склонность должна стать силой, а не слабостью. Смотря на него, казалось, что он нашел применение этим словам.  
Джексон подозвал официанта и подождал, пока Саманта закажет.  
— Мой отец умел выбирать слова.  
— Ты должен им гордиться.  
— Так и есть.  
Саманта с минуту молчала, а потом все же прекратила этот разговор и решила перейти к тому, зачем пришла. Это казалось логичным после ее поведения на кладбище, которое явно не прошло мимо глаз Берты Хейнс и его матери.  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, — начала она. — И пойму тебя, если ты скажешь мне не лезть не в свое дело.  
— Я слушаю, — кивнул Джексон. Ему почему-то казалось, что он знает, о чем пойдет речь. Такие люди, как Саманта, не делали ничего наобум, для нее было важно поставить на нужного человека. И она хотела, явно хотела знать, подходит ли Джексон на эту роль.  
— Мне сказали, что ты решил остаться в городе. Это так?  
— Верно. Я не планирую уезжать.  
Саманта кивнула.  
— Я хотела, чтобы ты это сказал, потому что тебе не стоит уезжать, Джек. Твой отец хотел бы, чтобы ты жил тут. Я говорила Милинде, что она ведет себя глупо, объявляя тебя врагом. В конце концов, ты ее сын. Вся эта история изначально гнусно пахла, когда Хейнсы решили разорвать брак. Говард никогда не был ангелом, но что-то по-настоящему серьезное должно было заставить Берту развестись. А потом это стало неважно, когда он увлекся тобой.  
Джексон растерялся. Саманта не осуждала, но впервые с ним говорил столь прямолинейно малознакомый человек.  
— Говард...  
— Знал, что делал. Ему было достаточно лет, чтобы понимать, с кем он спит. Ты никогда не думал, что он... что у него всегда была определенная склонность? — Саманта поджала губы, словно сама мысль об этом ее расстраивала.  
— Склонность? — переспросил Джексон.  
— Как ты думаешь, что может заставить женщину, которая прожила в браке с мужем двадцать пять лет, родила от него детей и дорожит своей репутацией, подать на развод?  
Джексон не ответил и Саманта продолжила:  
— Берта узнала, что у него всю их совместную жизнь были романы на стороне. Романы с мужчинами. Если бы было иначе, она смирилась бы, нашла бы ему оправдание. Ты конечно хорош, Джек, но не до такой же степени, чтобы сбивать нормальных мужчин с пути.  
Джексон все еще молчал. Ему было сложно переварить услышанное. Говард никогда не говорил с ним о других, и он действительно думал, что особенный для него. Единственный. Саманта говорила правильные вещи, если бы он был хоть немного старше тогда, то сам бы это понял. То, как Говард вел себя с ним, то, что делал, как трахал его. Джексону казалось, что он чувствует больше, чем обыкновенную похоть.  
Было омерзительно думать, что для него это была глупая интрижка, которая все-таки выплыла. Или он просто знал, что выплывут и другие?  
— Миссис Хейнс сама вам сказала? — Джексон был шокирован и понимал, что Крис скорее всего не знал об этом.  
— Нет. Она бы не стала. Но я была ее близкой подругой, и я многое видела и слышала. Ей следовало уйти намного раньше, а не ждать, пока он ударит в спину.  
Саманта взяла чашку с кофе и отпила. С минуту они оба молчали, пока неловкость не сгладилась и Джексон смог переварить услышанное.  
— Больше всего я презирала ее за то, что она позволила всем верить в то, что это ты сделал его таким. Шумный, распутный и непутевый сын Бена, на которого можно повесить всех собак. Прости, Джек, но ты был таким незрелым мальчиком... Не то что теперь.  
— Мне кажется, что ничего не изменилось. Что я все тот же мальчишка, — горько усмехнулся он. — Как только вернулся, все стало другим. Я снова становлюсь прежним, но не хочу этого.  
Саманта накрыла его руку своей. Шум торгового центра даже сквозь неспешную музыку обступил своим жужжанием: звуки шагов, разговоров, крики детей. Джексон посмотрел в сторону холла, и Саманта сжала его пальцы. У нее были теплые, нежные руки и добрый взгляд, словно он был ее сыном, а не малознакомым юнцом, которого она давно не видела. И у Джексона все сжалось в груди от того, что совершенно чужой женщине есть до него дело больше, чем его собственной матери.  
— Ты неправ. Они все неправы. Ты лучше, чем сам о себе думаешь. Я помогу тебе, только не бросай все на полпути. Не давай им всем подумать, что они снова смогли тебя сломить. Я хочу помочь тебе получить работу здесь, устроиться получше. И твоя мать не сможет выставить тебя вон из города. Я не позволю, ради тебя и Бена.  
Официант подошел к их столику, чтобы забрать пустую чашку.  
— Что-то еще? — спросил он.  
Джексон сидел, уставившись в одну точку, поэтому Саманта отпустила его.  
— Тебе нужно подумать, — сказала она и хотела встать.  
— Нет, — очнулся Джексон и удержал ее. — Нет. Я уже столько думал об этом, что у меня просто разрывается голова. Я всегда считал, что виноват. Что я сам начал все это и получил по заслугам.  
Саманта молчала, стоя у столика и рассматривая его лицо.  
— Я хочу начать все сначала и приму любую помощь, — продолжил Джексон. — Это на самом деле важно для меня.  
Она улыбнулась и положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты похож на него. Пусть не внешне, но у тебя есть то, чем не владеет Спенсер. Совесть и собственное мнение. Я надеюсь, Бен распорядился правильно тем, что имел, и очень скоро ты будешь очень многое решать сам.  
— Вы имеете в виду завещание? — спросил Джексон.  
— Да.  
Он достал деньги и положил их на столик, не дожидаясь счета и оставив щедрые чаевые. Саманта взяла его под руку и повела к выходу.  
— Оглашение завещания сегодня, но я не буду присутствовать, не имеет смысла. Тем более, я не хочу снова воевать с матерью.  
Мимо них сновали люди, некоторые с интересом смотрели на Джексона в неожиданной компании. Но он не знал их, а Саманта даже не подала виду, что ее что-то смущает, кивала кое-кому из знакомых и не выпускала его руку.  
— Я видела некролог. Уилли Доррет, редактор нашей ежедневной газеты, поместил туда фото, которые дала ему Милинда.  
— Другого я и не ожидал.  
Они вышли на улицу, и Саманта встала спиной к солнцу, которое уже палило вовсю, так что Джексон в легкой футболке и шортах тут же ощутил дискомфорт после прохладного, проветриваемого мощной вытяжкой помещения.  
— Уилли ищет хорошего журналиста, — заметила Саманта.  
— Вряд ли меня можно назвать хорошим журналистом. Я же не вел обзоров из горячих точек, — усмехнулся Джексон. — Я писал разные байки для мужских журналов в Финиксе. Глупости для развлечения.  
— Нам бы пригодились изобретательные выдумки, потому что тут не происходит ничего интересного. А читать изо дня в день, как кошка миссис Ловелл была спасена нашим отрядом пожарных или про новую ярмарку пирогов у Дулли, утомительно. Какие у нас могут быть сенсации, Джек? Так что не глупи и загляни к Уилли. Я уже говорила ему о тебе. Он большой старый пес, но проблем с ним быть не должно.  
Джексон провел ее до машины и подождал, пока она сядет в салон блестящего серебристого «хёндай». Он не мог побороть в себе ощущение, что это все не по-настоящему. Последние несколько дней он все думал о том, что делать дальше? Хлопоты с обустройством квартиры помогали, но не избавляли от остальных вопросов.  
Работа? Жизнь? Хотя бы маломальская возможность влиться в поток людей. И кажется, сегодня он ее получил, более чем. И все благодаря Саманте Филкейн. Это был шанс, который он не собирался упускать. Не в этот раз.

 

**Глава 7 **. Взаимоотношения****

_Глупые причины порождают глупые браки._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

Джексон добежал до дома и наконец-то позволил себе передохнуть. Футболку можно было выжимать от пота, и ему срочно требовался душ, так что Джексон стащил ее и закинул на плечо. Утренние пробежки по Харлингену ему потихоньку начинали нравиться. Джексон вставал на рассвете, выходил на дорожку и наблюдал, как город просыпается, медленной трусцой рассекая по улицам. Слишком многое он упустил и теперь наверстывал, заново узнавая давно знакомые места.  
Вернуться в прежнюю колею было проще простого. Хотя еще две недели назад он не видел ни своего скорого отъезда, ни жизни вне Финикса, ни перемен, которые так быстро захватили всю его жизнь. Колин все еще звонил, но больше не просил вернуться, хотя, наверное, хотел бы услышать, что Джексон скучает и планирует отъезд. Колин встретил бы его с распростертыми объятиями и забыл бы обо всем, начав заново.  
Из парадного входа показался Грэм в уже привычных джинсах, клетчатой рубахе, закатанной до локтей, и с банкой пива в руках. Иногда Джексону становилось интересно, неужели ему никогда не бывает жарко, особенно в такое пекло, когда после полудня на улицу выйти невозможно?  
Но Грэм вряд ли ответил бы на этот вопрос. Он вообще мало с ним разговаривал за последнюю неделю, и Джексон не хотел знать почему так, просто радовался этому обстоятельству и тому, что Эмбер Джо перестала пытаться завязать между ними дружбу.  
Джексон вразвалку подошел к крыльцу и облизал взглядом баночку пива. В горле словно расстелилась пустыня Сахара, а в квартире, как назло, не было даже колы.  
— Алкоголь с утра? — почти с завистью спросил он.  
— Сегодня воскресенье, — сухо отшил его Грэм.  
— Тогда я бы тоже не отказался.  
На что Грэм тяжело, почти страдальчески, вздохнул, но не проигнорировал и пошел за пивом. Джексон не смог себе отказать в удовольствии оглядеть медвежью берлогу и поплелся за ним. Дом разочаровал все ожидания, это был милый уютный коттедж с деревянными панелями и старомодной мебелью вроде мягкого дивана в цветочек и аляповатых занавесок.  
Грэму все это совершенно не шло, но Джексон уже заметил, что в случае с ним было тяжело давать оценку скрытым пристрастиям. Пару лет назад спроси Джексона кто-нибудь, и он в жизни бы не поверил, что Грэм женится на Лоралин или хотя бы ляжет с ней в одну постель, будет жарить мясо в баре, проводить с ним воспитательные беседы и ездить за дочерью на разваливающемся пикапе в самый приличный район их города.  
— Мило, — заметил Джексон, обводя рукой окружающий их рай из кастрюлек, крохотных полотенец и тарелок, выставленных на подвесных полках. Но как ни странно, даже меньше, чем Грэм, в этом доме смотрелась бы Лоралин. Ее не могла тронуть аляповатость и добродушная безыскусность этого места.  
Грэм ничего не сказал, когда увидел его у себя в кухне, быстро поставил баночку на стол и громко хлопнул дверцей холодильника.  
— Это дом моей тетки. У них с мужем не было детей, а он, в отличие от моего отца, пытался сделать условия для жизни более приятными. И Грейс здесь нравится.  
— Еще бы, — отметил Джексон, открывая банку.  
Волосы лезли в лицо, поэтому он отвел мокрую прядь за ухо. Грэм с каменным лицом осмотрел его с ног до головы.  
— Поддерживаешь товарный вид? — спросил он.  
— Приходится, чтобы не обрасти жиром, целыми днями просиживая у плиты, — Джексон демонстративно погладил голый живот.  
Грэм не повелся на колкость, и Джексон вынужден был признать, что в нем и не было жира, одни тугие мышцы. Еще бы, особо не растолстеешь, таская бочонки с пивом, орудуя тесаком для рубки мяса или просто выполняя работу по дому. Джексон всего раз видел, как Грэм стрижет газон, но удивился, что он делает это сам.  
Грэм отпил глоток и прислонился задницей к стойке, как делал это у него дома. Не хватало только скрещенных рук, чтобы дать Джексону понять, что он на чужой территории. Сегодня Грэм не был агрессивно настроен, но до нормальных отношений им все равно было далеко.  
— Когда ждать взлета? — спросил он.  
— О чем ты? — не понял Джексон.  
— Трейси говорила, что позавчера зачитали завещание твоего отца.  
— Возможно.  
Джексон отхлебнул практически половину банки, так спешил ее допить. Разговоры о завещании раздражали его, тем более, что он уже имел несколько малоприятных телефонных бесед со Спенсером и одну с поверенным.  
— Результаты превзошли ожидания?  
— Это не то, что можно было бы назвать «результатами».  
Но Грэм не отступал, словно для него не существовало запретных тем.  
— Когда умерла Мария, сестра моей матери, я получил в наследство только этот дом и помещение, в котором сейчас находится мой бар, оба были заложены. Медицинская страховка не покрыла все расходы, хотя пока она была жива, это не казалось важным, а потом ее не стало, но счета все равно никуда не делись. Поэтому я сомневаюсь, что тебе в наследство достались долги. Только не в семье Ворвиков, — иронизировал он.  
— Я не знал, что все было так плохо.  
Грэм криво ухмыльнулся и скомкал пустую банку, отправив ее в мусорное ведро.  
— Я не жалуюсь. У меня есть бар и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Это для меня важно.  
Джексон подумал о Лоралин, но не стал говорить, что кое-кто просто-напросто тянет из него жилы. Грэм никогда бы не принял чужого сочувствия. И так было всегда.  
— Мне тоже предложили работу, — ляпнул Джексон, хотя никому не говорил еще, даже Эмбер Джо. Ни о разговоре с Самантой, ни о ее предложении. Уильям Доррет оказался очень приятным мужчиной без предубеждений и с радостью принял его на работу. Джексону было достаточно только упомянуть пару изданий, которые публиковали его статьи. Для Харлингена это было весомо, пусть в Финиксе эти издания и не были мегапопулярными.  
— Создашь первый в Харлингене «журнал для мужчин»?  
— Если ты купишь у меня первый экземпляр, — парировал Джексон.  
— Я нет, но знаю того, кто купит. Хотя у тебя будет очередь из желающих, особенно если ты будешь торговать им в таком в виде.  
Джексон фыркнул и натянул футболку, он уже порядком остыл в прохладном доме.  
— Если ты переживаешь о Люке, то мог бы просто спросить. Не нужно ерничать, тебя могут понять неправильно.  
Грэм только провокационно вздернул бровь, словно в его ориентации никогда и ни за что не могло бы возникнуть сомнений.  
— Я поговорил с ним. Люк теперь принадлежит только тебе.  
Джексон прочистил горло и допил пиво.  
— Боюсь, что любой, кто подсел на тебя, не так уж легко откажется от очередной дозы. Люк попался, как маленький глупый щенок, и мне его жаль.  
— Если ты намекаешь на то, что я его использовал, то да, я сделал это, — Джексон ощутил издевку в его словах, но даже не разозлился. С Люком у них была вполне мирная беседа, и Джексон мягко намекнул ему, что разорвал недавно серьезные отношения и не планирует заводить новые. Люк сделал вид, что и не рассчитывал на что-то большее. В конце концов, Джексон помнил только, как они целовались в том домике на озере и неумелый отсос. Он не был у него первым и ничего не обещал, тем более теперь, через столько лет. — Ты никогда не совершал ошибок?  
Грэм молчал, а потом взглянул на часы и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Уже восьмой час. Мне нужно в бар. Работа ждет, — он подошел к двери черного хода и распахнул ее.  
Джексон покрутил в руках банку и поставил на стол.  
— Спасибо за пиво.  
— Не за что.  
Джексон вышел во двор и двинулся к лестнице. Грэм иногда мог поставить все с ног на голову, словно он должен был стыдиться того, что ему завещали, или чужой симпатии. Отец не забыл никого из них в завещании. Матери достался дом и их совместный счет в банке, Спенсер получил акции фирмы, большую их часть, Трейси — трастовый фонд, из которого должно было быть оплачено ее образование в колледже, а оставшаяся сумма могла быть выдана только по достижении двадцатипятилетнего возраста. Джеку же отошло все остальное. Ценные бумаги, несколько вкладов и оставшиеся акции.  
Отец сделал ему огромный подарок, и Спенсер не мог сдержать злости, ведь ему так хотелось, чтобы Джексона обошли в завещании, как грязное семейное пятно. Они ведь столько усилий приложили, чтобы его забыть.  
Поверенный объяснил ему, что нужен еще по меньшей мере год, чтобы утрясти все дела с долгами фирмы и выждать, не объявятся ли другие наследники, но уже скоро у него на счету могла оказаться кругленькая сумма, а сам он смог бы влиять на решения, которые Спенсер принимает в совете директоров. Джексон все сильнее злился, потому что брат слов не выбирал в разговоре с ним, словно все еще считал, что отчитывает малыша, который надул в штаны.  
Эмбер Джо ужасно радовалась и пророчила целый хоровод невест у его двери, не успеет сплетня разлететься по городу. Только вот Джексон был уверен, что Грэм не обрадуется, если какие-то дамочки будут топтать его лелеемый газон.  
Бросив последний взгляд на дом, Джексон подумал о том, как же все оказалось непросто. Когда он впервые сюда приехал, он думал, что Грэм сделал все для тетки, чтобы получить что-то взамен. Пожертвовал учебой ради этого, а выходит, он разделался с одной проблемой, но получил с десяток других и все еще боролся. Это вызывало уважение.  
Влетев по лестнице и открыв дверь, Джексон ничего не хотел, кроме горячего душа. Футболка противно липла к телу, он сбросил кроссовки и пошел в ванную, раздеваясь. Вода приятно расслабила тело, и Джексон убрал мокрые волосы от лица. Кабинку душа затопил пар, а в воздухе витал ментоловый запах шампуня.  
В Харлингене все было так мерно и неторопливо, что он на время забыл о необходимости поддерживать форму, но тело требовало нагрузки. И не только ее. Джексон закрыл глаза, смывая пену с лица и уперся ладонью в кафельную стену. Ничего криминального не было в том, чтобы подрочить в душе, но он хотел не этого, и чертов Грэм с его подначками не выходил из головы.  
Джексон подумал о Колине, но мысли о нем вызывали только сожаление, смешанное с неловкостью. Не такие чувства должен вызвать любовник, пусть даже бывший. У них бывали хорошие периоды и плохие, но в последнее время даже в спальне Джексон не чувствовал себя полностью удовлетворенным. Не было ни адреналина, ни горячки, ни спешки в желании стать ближе друг другу. Джексон никогда не был по-настоящему одинок, пусть это и были разовые перепихи, проблем с сексом у него не возникало, но в Харлингене все обо всех знали, и если он ляжет в чью-то постель, то сплетни поползут быстрее, чем он успеет натянуть белье.  
Джексон опустил одну руку на член и вспомнил, как Грэм кичился своей гетеросексуальностью. Он был горяч и знал это, поддразнивая этим, словно костью. Еще в школе до своего отъезда Джексон изредка думал о нем, нечасто, только когда Грэм попадался ему на глаза. Задавался вопросом, каково это — оказаться с ним в одной койке? С этими его грубыми ручищами и элегантностью танка. Грэм явно все делал с полной отдачей: учился, работал, нес ответственность, промывал мозги и трахался. Не зря Лоралин так долго держалась за него.  
Он с минуту пытался представить себе Грэма голым, но не смог. А потом просто выбросил эти мысли из головы, ведь мистер Натуральность никогда не польстится на его сомнительные прелести. Это были глупые мысли, такие же идиотские, как и вера в то, что Говард преступил из-за него свои принципы.  
Он запрокинул голову, не переставая ласкать себя, вода потекла по лицу, в рот, заливала глаза. Джексон ускорился и застонал. Нужно было найти кого-то... Нужен был кто-то, кто смог бы быть с ним, несмотря на все сплетни вокруг его семьи. Это был не Люк, Джексон точно знал, что не смог бы выносить его щенячью преданность ежедневно. Но должен же быть в этом городе человек, который сможет закрыть глаза на его сомнительную популярность?  
Джексон размазал большим пальцем выступившую на головке смазку, погладил маленькую дырочку и сделал несколько последних тугих быстрых рывков, пока в голове не зашумело не только от воды, но и от удовольствия. Рука заскользила по плитке, Джексон ощутил глухой спазм, волну тепла и смазанный слабый оргазм.  
Сперму тут же смыло в водосток, а он еще пару секунд стоял, тяжело дыша. Кран заклинило, когда он выключал воду, а чистые полотенца были в спальне. Ноги скользили по плитке, а в зеркале ни черта не было видно от пара. Чертыхаясь, Джексон пошел за полотенцами.  
И меньше всего он ожидал, выйдя из ванной абсолютно голым, очутиться лицом к лицу с Лоралин. Она стояла у открытой двери и заглядывала в квартиру. Джексон силился сообразить, закрыл ли дверь? Но какая уже к черту разница?  
Лоралин, заметив его, даже виду не подала, что видит нечто из ряда вон и прошла внутрь.  
— Джексон, милый! — улыбнулась она, пробежавшись взглядом по его прессу и ниже. — Я ищу Грэма.  
— Его тут нет.  
Джексон ушел в спальню и выдернул из стопки полотенце, обмотав вокруг бедер. Лоралин все еще стояла посреди гостиной, оглядывая обстановку, когда он вернулся. Скользнула пальчиком по спинке дивана, торшеру, а затем подошла к шкафу с книгами.  
— Атласный башмачок*? — почти радостно спросила она. — Ты читал эту пьесу?  
Джексон подавил кислую мину. Его больше волновало, что забыла в его доме Лоралин и как она вошла?  
— Иногда я ощущаю себя как донья Пруэса при Грэме. А ты очень похож на милого Родриго.  
— Лоралин, почему ты искала Грэма в моей квартире? И как ты вошла?  
— У меня есть ключи, — она сняла томик с полки и пошла к дивану. — Иди же ко мне, Джек! Давай почитаем?  
Джексон только тряхнул мокрой головой. Намекая, что ей пора уходить. Лоралин с тяжелым вздохом отложила книгу и встала, медленно подошла к Джексону. И все стало уже окончательно понятно.  
— Хорошо, тогда сразу к делу. В прошлый раз ты сказал кое-что...  
Джексон не мог понять, о чем она? Лоралин взяла его руку и поднесла к лицу, ласково коснувшись пальцев губами. А затем засунула их в рот, коснувшись языком. Джексон выдернул руку.  
— Лора?..  
— Джек. Ты мне нравишься. Грэма даже дома нет, я проверила. Давай сделаем это.  
Ее пальцы ловко потянули узел полотенца, и она быстро сняла его. Джексон схватился за последнее укрытие, как за соломинку.  
— Да ты издеваешься?!  
— Джек, не прогоняй меня, — она обняла его и уткнулась губами в шею, нежно лизнув кожу. — Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Или ты стал другим? Раньше ты никогда и никому не отказывал...  
Джексон расцепил ее руки и выхватил полотенце.  
— Тебе нужно лечиться, Лора.  
Она с пару секунд просто стояла и смотрела ему в глаза, а потом гадко ухмыльнулась.  
— Педик.  
— Что ты сказала?  
— Что слышал! — Лоралин повернулась и пошла к двери. — Я так и знала, Грэму стоило бы покрепче запирать дверь на ночь. Кто знает...  
— Да пошла ты! Сука!  
Лоралин широко распахнула дверь и обернулась:  
— А я ведь думала, ты не врал, хотя... Это всегда было ясно. На лбу написано. Большей бляди, чем ты, ведь не найти, да, Джек? Любишь, чтобы тебя трахали?  
Джексон хотел грохнуть дверью ей по лицу. Но она закрыла ее сама. Ему осталось только выйти на площадку и дать пинка, хотя это были только мечты. Лоралин уже почти спустилась, когда он натянул шорты и вышел.  
— Я попрошу Грэма, чтобы он забрал у тебя ключи! — бросил он вслед.  
— Да-да-да... — она подняла руку и помахала связкой, осторожно ступая по дорожке на каблуках. — Привет тебе от Криса... Он сказал, что ты самый дерьмовый человек из всех, что он встречал. Ублюдок! — процедила Лоралин, уже открыв дверь машины.  
И самым отвратительным во всем этом было то, что свои умозаключения Лоралин теперь распространит по всему городу. Так что, по сравнению со всем этим, трахнуть ее было не самым худшим вариантом.

После полудня, когда Джексон собрался и все-таки поехал в бар, поговорить с Грэмом о ключах, они еще не открылись, и пришлось входить через черный ход. Джексон с минуту прокручивал в голове, что сказать Грэму, чтобы это не выглядело так отвратительно, как оно есть, но подходящих слов так и не нашел.  
Он не хотел перекладывать это на Эмбер Джо, потому что в ее духе было пойти и просто вырвать Лоралин все волосы. Ему было понятно, почему Лоралин так откровенно предложила себя. Все дело было в чертовом завещании и деньгах. Если бы у нее вышло затащить его в постель, на следующий день все бы знали, что он положил глаз на жену Грэма, живя чуть ли не под его крышей. Мерзко. Вполне в духе Джексона из прошлого, но теперь Лоралин придумает другую ложь.  
Она всего лишь хотела закрутить роман. А ему нужно было лишь спокойствие. Джексон постучал в дверь и ему открыл Люк.  
— Дже-е-ек! — улыбнулся он. За его спиной тут же нарисовался хмурый Грэм, как только услышал его имя. Из кухни пахло жареным мясом и гуакамоле.  
— Хей, Люк! Грэм, можно тебя на минуту?  
На Коулсоне был фартук и бандана, которую он не надевал в прошлый раз и поспешно снял, когда вышел из кухни.  
— Да? — сказал он, как только Люк ушел в помещение. — Что-то случилось? С Грейс? Эмбер?  
— Нет. Они в порядке, я думаю, — поспешил успокоить его Джексон. — Дело в другом. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.  
Грэм настороженно посмотрел на него и Джексону на минуту стало страшно от этого взгляда. Словно Грэм всегда ожидал самого худшего, от всех или только от него, неизвестно.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Лоралин приезжала утром, когда тебя не было. Сказала, что искала тебя, но я уверен, что это не так.  
Грэм даже не дрогнул, только губы брезгливо сжались. Джексон перевел дух, видя, что на выдержку Грэма услышанное мало влияет.  
— Я был в душе, когда она вошла в квартиру. У нее был ключ... Я застал ее в гостиной, когда вышел...  
— И ты ее трахнул, да? — холодно спросил Грэм, когда Джексон сделал очередную паузу, подбирая более мягкие слова. — Переспал с моей женой и пришел покаяться? Это не первый случай, когда Лоралин пытается мне досадить. Я тебя прощаю.  
Джексон даже не нашел адекватного ответа. Грэм хлопнул его по плечу, словно он вступил в своеобразный клуб, о количестве членов которого Джексон опасался и думать.  
— И ты всем такое говоришь?  
— Пока Грейс еще слишком маленькая, чтобы можно было забрать ее от матери, и она ничего не понимает, я терплю. Она не заслужила всего этого, ей стоило бы родиться у любящих родителей.  
— Я не спал с ней.  
— Это неважно, — хмыкнул Грэм, словно не поверил.  
Джексон дернул его за руку.  
— Я не спал с твоей женой.  
— Тогда тебе повезло. Эта женщина откусывает голову тому мужчине, перед которым раздвинула ноги.  
Грэм развернулся к двери.  
— И все? Ты не заберешь у нее ключи?  
— Джексон, не лезь не в своё дело, — холодно бросил Грэм. Но Джексон разозлился и ударил рукой по двери, захлопнув ее прямо перед его носом.  
— Не стоит раздавать мне советы, мистер Мораль и Справедливость. Ты ведь все еще женат на ней? Да?  
— Джексон... — вкрадчиво сказал он.  
— Не нужно меня затыкать. На этом самом месте ты мне говорил, что правильно, а что нет. А теперь даешь понять, что Лоралин имеет право врываться в мою квартиру и хватать меня за член? Да?  
— Джексон...  
— Ты платишь ей, как няньке... А она спит с кем угодно! Бросает твою дочь у дороги, чтобы поболтать с кем попало о чепухе и таскает ее за собой, как какой-то аксессуар! И тебе плевать, ты меня прощаешь. Да у тебя нет яиц, дружок.  
Грэм чуть не зарычал и схватил Джексона за ворот, уткнув спиной в стену.  
— Не тебе... — зашипел он.  
— Не мне? А кому? Ну же? Ну?  
Джексон толкал его руками в каменную грудь. Грэм полыхал от гнева, видимо, то, что мать его дочери ведет себя, как последняя блядь, его не особенно радовало.  
— Кому? Скажи? — выпалил Джексон.  
— Ты такая же шлюха, как и она...  
— А ты урод! Тупой козел, который ни черта не видит! Последние четыре года я спал только с одним мужчиной. Можешь ли ты похвастаться таким постоянством, Грэм, можешь? Ну?  
— Не лезь в мои дела.  
— Забери у нее ключи, — зло выпалил Джексон. — И спасай свою дочь, пока она не стала такой же безмозглой подстилкой, как и ее мать.  
Джексон еще раз пихнул его и Грэм отпустил, убрав руки. Дорога была свободна, он мог идти, но сделал первый шаг только после того, как Грэм отошел от него. Казалось, тот хочет что-то сказать, возможно, отмотать все назад? Но так и не открыл рта.

Полдня Джексон провел, шатаясь по городу. Завтра у него был первый рабочий день в газете, стоило отдохнуть, а он вместо этого бродил по улицам, пока не оказался у средней школы. За зданием было большое поле и трибуны. Именно под этими трибунами Джексон впервые поцеловался. Ее звали Анна и она была на четверть француженкой с подходящей фамилией Ламбер. Сладенькая девочка.  
Он до сих пор помнил ее белокурые волосы, не тронутые краской, и карие глаза. Несмотря на все свои похождения, начал Джексон довольно поздно, в последнем классе средней школы. А впервые переспал с Мисси Эллиот уже в старшей. Она была в их компании до самого конца, они недолго встречались на тот момент, около двух недель, но Мисси всегда важничала, словно между ними было что-то серьезное.  
Как-то в воскресенье он заехал за ней рано утром на своей новой машине, и они поехали к заливу, нашли безлюдное местечко. У Джексона были полные карманы резинок, она неумело взяла в рот. А потом плакала, когда он был внутри нее, тихо всхлипывала, но не хотела прекращать, просила его не останавливаться. Она говорила, что ей нравится быть с ним, но врала. Ей просто нравилось знать, что она заполучила его первой.  
Когда появился Дон, Крис сильно ревновал, потому что Джексон практически не отпускал его от себя. Они сдружились, и ему казалось, что Дон по-особенному влияет на него. Это было так странно и непривычно. Дон приехал в их город в середине года и появился в школе, как сияющий принц, распространяя байки о жизни в Хьюстоне, обо всех развлечениях большого города, клубах, горячих девочках, поездках по штату, когда они переезжали с родителями с самого его детства из города в город.  
Он пробовал экстази и умел кататься на мотоциклах. Может, врал, чтобы придать себе веса, а может, так оно и было в действительности. Джексон просто поверил.  
В Харлингене Эммет Грейсон стал судьей после трехгодичной практики, до этого он был обыкновенным адвокатом с небольшой конторой и узким кругом клиентов. А его сын, наконец, смог осесть и завязать дружбу, чувствуя, что он в этом городе надолго. Дон неплохо учился, Джексон ненавидел идиотов и не держал их рядом. Крис постоянно пытался уязвить Дона и выпереть из тусовки, но Джексон не дружбы хотел от расхлябанного городского мальчика в потертой кожаной куртке и рваных на коленях левисах. Они долго ходили друг вокруг друга, как голодные коты, бросая заинтересованные взгляды и потираясь хвостами.  
Крис успокоился только после того, как узнал, что они трахаются. Застукал их целующимися на школьной стоянке после уроков, когда все разъехались. Они не особенно скрывались, потому что Джексон плевал на репутацию или скромность, а Дон хотел показаться крутым и безразличным к чужому мнению. С Доном Джексон встречался дольше всех, около четырех месяцев, пока не узнал его отец и не прекратил все. Но на тот момент они оба уже получили друг от друга все, что хотели.  
Дон уже имел опыт и до Джексона, встречался с парнями в Хьюстоне, даже был в одном тематическом баре с поддельным водительским удостоверением. Но его также тянуло к девушкам, и, как только они разбежались, он начал иметь все, что носило юбки и проявляло к нему хоть кроху симпатии. Джексон же продолжил эксперименты, меняя любовников обоего пола, как перчатки.  
Джексон подошел к сетке, которая ограждала поле. Никого не было, со стороны залива дул сильный ветер, растрепывая ему волосы. Он постоял еще немного и ушел, слишком подозрительно мог выглядеть взрослый мужчина, ошивавшийся у школы.  
Близилось время ужина, и, перехватив лепешку у Пепе, Джексон пошел домой.

На ступеньках внизу сидел Кристофер. Даже не побоялся запачкать свой дорогой костюмчик. Пиджак лежал у него на коленях, а в руках он держал телефон последней модели. Крис не сразу заметил Джексона, так что у него было время, чтобы рассмотреть его вблизи.  
Дробовика Джексон нигде не заметил и решил, что, наверное, это хороший знак.  
— Привет, Крис.  
Крис вскинулся и посмотрел на него, тут же поднявшись на ноги. Выглядел он при этом неважно, словно растерянный ребенок, но быстро пришел в себя и закрылся, сжав губы в тонкую нить и стиснув ладони в кулаки.  
— Джек... — тихо шепнул он, словно видел перед собой призрака. Джексон и сам считал себя призраком себя прежнего. Человеком, который стал другим, как змея, сбросив старую кожу.  
— Да, это я.  
Джексон повернулся на месте и раскрыл руки, демонстрируя себя.  
— Живой и невредимый. Ты пришел мне врезать?  
Крис брезгливо сморщился.  
— Считаешь, это смешно? Я не буду марать о тебя руки.  
Джексон криво усмехнулся.  
— Ну, тогда, может кофе? — Он обошел его и пошел по лестнице вверх. — Я готов предложить тебе сэндвич. Или лучше тосты?  
Крис не сделал ни шагу, пока он поднимался.  
— Джексон, — рыкнул он. — Стой.  
Он обернулся и окинул Криса внимательным взглядом, ожидая. Все думал, как же это будет, что скажет Крис, а что сам ответит, но все было намного проще, намного глупее. Снова ненависть и презрение. Навсегда.  
— Ты не можешь тут жить! — выпалил Крис и указал рукой на гараж. — В этом городе. Тебе нужно уехать.  
— Почему?  
— Ты должен уехать, если у тебя еще осталась совесть. Джексон, тебе тут не рады! Никто не хочет тебя здесь видеть. Твой брат, твоя мать, я! Все друзья от тебя отвернулись и никто, слышишь, никто не будет с тобой разговаривать! Аманда беременна, одно то, что она слушает о том, как ты разгуливаешь по городу, как плачет твоя мать. Завещание...  
Джексон пожал плечами, хотя внутренне у него все дрожало. Крис осудил его и продолжает судить и теперь. Ничего не изменилось.  
— Спенсер мне уже рассказал, что будет дальше. Аманда родит, думаю, у нее не настолько хрупкая психика, чтобы рисковать ребенком из-за сплетен. Можно их не слушать. Что-то еще?  
— Тебе мало того, что ты сделал?! Мало?  
— Я не убивал твоего отца. Он сам приложил дуло к виску, — голос у Джексона сорвался, но он все равно продолжил: — Я ничего ему не сделал! Я любил его и все... И все! Ты готов распять меня за это, но я не делал ему больно, не я достал те фото и не я подтолкнул его к этому шагу!  
Крис покраснел, ослабив галстук и чуть не бросился, тяжело дыша.  
— Ты уберешься отсюда, я клянусь тебе, и прекрати таскать за собой Эмбер Джо на привязи!  
— Она не твоя, — слабо ответил Джексон, понемногу успокоившись.  
— И не твоя, — бросил Крис и пошел к подъездной дорожке.  
Джексон стоял на лестнице, держась за перила, и смотрел, как он заворачивает за дом, а потом оторвался и подошел к двери. Руки дрожали, когда Джексон открывал дверь, в ушах стоял шум мотора и скрип тормозов, Крис вырулил на дорогу, явно прокатившись по газону.  
Джексон закусил губу и открыл дверь. Пустая гостиная была такой же, какой он ее и оставил пару часов назад, но он сам не чувствовал, что все осталось тем же. В три шага Джексон дошел до холодильника, достал бутылку вина и выпил. А затем еще. Холод стекла отдавал в руку, и он взвесил бутылку в ладони, а потом запустил ею в стену.  
Еще пару минут он просто стоял и держался за стойку, а потом все прошло. Не исчезло, но стало легче, отпустило. По светлой стене катились капли, образовав уродливое пятно.  
— Я не виноват, — сказал он сам себе. — Я не виноват, я не виноват...

 

**Глава 8. Ужин по всем правилам**

 

_События в человеческой жизни развиваются в трех направлениях: хорошо, плохо и ужасно. И если вы углубляетесь в кромешную тьму ужасного, все труднее становится делать какие-либо различия._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

Трейси вошла в квартиру и уставилась на винное пятно на стене. Джексон направился на кухню и достал из холодильника сок, предоставив ей время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Она встретила его у редакции и вызвалась подвезти до дома, но в машине почти все время молчала и бросала странные взгляды.  
— Угостить тебя чем-нибудь? — предложил Джексон. Стараниями Эмбер Джо у него холодильник был забит всякой сладкой дрянью. Заготовки для чизкейков, маффины, полная морозилка шоколадного мороженого, которое она сама любила поглощать, забегая в гости просто поболтать. Эмбер Джо говорила, что это лучшее лекарство от стресса, но явно не для него.  
— Нет.  
Трейси ничего не спросила по поводу пятна, но ее это явно заинтересовало. Джексон догадывался, почему именно она пришла к нему. Утром опять звонил Спенсер и снова позволил себе повышать на него голос, словно Джексон был обязан его выслушивать. После разговора с Крисом он замкнулся, будто нацепил броню, и пообещал себе, что больше никому не уколоть его, как бы они ни хотели этого.  
— Я вчера разговаривала с мамой, — тихо сказала Трейси. Но Джексон даже ухом не повел, медленно, но все же он отучил себя от каких-либо эмоций при упоминании о ней.  
— И?  
— Кое-что изменилось, Джек, сильно изменилось, и теперь ты нужен нам. По крайней мере, пока не произойдет раздел имущества. Мама переживает, а Спенсер рвет и мечет. Они хотят тебя видеть в пятницу на ужине. Будут все, даже Крис... Похоже, они готовы принять тебя обратно.  
Джексон поставил стакан на стол и отошел к окну. Внизу во дворике занимался садом их с Грэмом сосед, который каждое утро кивал ему и педантично здоровался, словно был обязан это делать. Абсолютно незнакомый человек, который относился к нему лучше, чем его семья.  
Грэм уже три дня даже на глаза ему не попадался, наверное, лелеял свою обиду.  
— Я не уверен, что хочу...  
— Джексон, я тебя понимаю, но ты должен попробовать, — Трейси приблизилась к нему и коснулась руки. Наивный парламентер, для нее это было так важно, но сам Джексон уже давно не был столь легковерен, как она. Деньги, вот что стояло на кону.  
— Должен кому? Я был должен отцу, я был с ним, но они... Им я ничего уже не обязан.  
— А я? Ради меня ты можешь прийти? Ничего не случается в момент, любые отношения строятся на огромной работе и времени, вложенных в них. Раньше ты хотя бы пытался.  
— Они хотят власти надо мной, а не меня. Отец выкрутил нам всем руки.  
Трейси грустно улыбнулась.  
— Ну тогда ты бы мог им подыграть? Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, чтобы я не боялась пригласить тебя домой. Чтобы о тебе прекратили судачить и говорить гадости, которые мне больно слышать. Джек, скоро у меня свадьба, и я не могу смотреть, как вы друг друга ненавидите.  
— Трейс...  
— Джексон, пожалуйста. Я знаю, чего это тебе стоит. Поверь, я понимаю, как много прошу, но они не такие, какими ты их видишь, пусть это и может прозвучать слишком наивно. Мама должна понять, что ты нам не враг, а Спенсер, он тебя боится, твоих решений, которые могут повлиять на фирму. Дай им это спокойствие, даже если считаешь, что они его не заслужили.  
Джексон посмотрел Трейси в глаза и понял, что не сможет отказать. Мать и Спенсер знали, кого подослать к нему, чтобы он, как полный кретин, растаял, да и время выбрали самое удачное — пятничное сборище. После того, как к Джексону наведалась Лоралин, прошло чуть больше недели, но он знал, что она не упустила возможности перемыть ему кости с Кристабелл или его матерью.  
— Я возьму с собой Эмбер Джо.  
— Хорошо, это не проблема, — Трейси ласково улыбнулась. — Я так рада, что хотя бы что-то начинает налаживаться.  
— Это не так.  
— Я все равно верю, что когда-нибудь вы сможете простить друг друга.  
Трейси обняла его и уткнулась носом в шею, щекотно выдыхая. Она была немного ниже Джексона, поэтому поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть его в щеку.  
— Колючий, — заметила сестра и отпустила его. Джексон на секунду прижал ее к себе, вдыхая родной запах. Ему все еще казалось, что она, как в детстве, пахнет кукурузными хлопьями и полевыми цветами. Но это был фантомный запах, Трейси уже давно не была маленькой девчушкой и благоухала дорогими духами и лосьоном для тела. — Я рада, что ты отшил Лоралин...  
Джексон не нашелся, что ответить, но Трейси ему подмигнула и разрядила обстановку.  
— Она уже давно напрашивалась, чтобы кто-то ее послал и поверь, ей не никто не доверяет. Ты все правильно сделал.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Дже-е-ек... — широко усмехнулась сестра и все вопросы отпали: — Эмбер Джо сказала, что из-за нее ты поссорился с Грэмом?  
— У Грэма своя голова на плечах. Это не моя забота.  
— Но Лоралин мать его ребенка, и это по-любому его задевает в той или иной степени, ты должен понимать. У нее есть достаточное положение в обществе и деньги, чтобы отобрать Грейс, но Грэм научился балансировать на грани. Держать ее на расстоянии и не злить. Она иногда позволяет себе лишнее, но чаще всего держится в рамках. Ты же сам знаешь, что главное — видимость, а не то, что внутри.  
— Меня это не касается, — сухо ответил Джексон. — Грэм ясно дал понять, что его жена, ребенок и жизнь — это его дело и принимать советы от посторонних он не намерен. Грэм любит учить, но когда дело доходит до него самого...  
Они оба замолчали, и Джексон понял, что сказал даже больше, чем хотел, но Трейси сама решила оставить эту тему.  
— Тогда завтра в пять, мы будем тебя ждать.  
Джексон не сомневался в этом, но срываться на Трейси было не из-за чего. Она всего лишь пыталась сгладить углы, которые торчали из добрых семейных отношений, как острые ножи. Хотелось отказаться, сказать, что в его новой жизни нет места старым семейным отношениям, но это была бы неправда. Все могло бы получиться по-другому, если бы Спенсер перестал на него орать, а мать хотя бы раз задумалась, ради чего она так поступает с ним. Репутация? Мнение подруг? Общества? Неужели это важнее ее собственного сына, но Джексон и так знал ответ.  
Она всегда любила Спенсера и ждала от него самых выдающихся успехов, ее эффектности, легкости и очарования, но всем этим владел он. Джексон. Как и неограниченной отцовской любовью.  
Джексон вышел, чтобы проводить Трейси до машины, и увидел, что пикап Грэма стоит на месте, а это значило, что тот, скорее всего, дома. После их разговора остался неприятный осадок, Грэм пришел к нему на следующий день и отдал ключи, которые забрал у Лоралин, но это ничего не меняло. Джексон боялся признаться себе, что поверил Грэму после той ссоры с Эмбер Джо у ресторана. Повелся, как дурак, на его тирады и теперь наблюдает, что и у бесстрашного Грэма страхов и причин для чудачеств не меньше, чем у него самого.  
Джексон хотел уйти к себе, но в глаза бросился заросший газон, и он посмотрел на дом. Трейси завела машину и вырулила на дорогу.  
— До встречи, Джек! — крикнула она, проезжая мимо.  
Джексон достал ключи и пошел к гаражу. Где-то там внутри этот мистер Совершенство держал машинку для стрижки газона, и он хотел во что бы то ни стало ее найти. Джексон обошел живую изгородь и ступил на гравийную дорожку, окружающую здание.  
Сосед за забором заметил его и снова махнул рукой, широко улыбаясь, и Джексону на мгновение показалось, что он слишком уж дружелюбен, как те психи, что закапывают на заднем дворе трупы и пекут имбирное печенье для маленьких девочек, которых запирают на чердаке, чтобы расчесывать им волосы и лапать под кружевными платьицами. Фантазия разгулялась не на шутку, а все потому, что Эмбер уже два дня не приезжала и не выматывала его бесконечным трепом, сбежав в Браунсвилль по работе.  
Он почти добрался до цели, когда за его спиной нарисовался Грэм, и весь план по тайной стрижке газона провалился, хотя Джексон и сам не понимал, зачем ему это. Просто он устал от однообразия, сидения за компьютером в редакции и уже пару дней не выходил на пробежку. Хотелось размяться и потрахаться, но с последним было туговато.  
— Что ты тут забыл? — спросил Грэм.  
Джексон воровато передернул плечами, и увидел, что тот не упустил возможности принять доминантную позу, широко расставив ноги и скрестив руки на утянутой очередной клетчатой рубашкой груди. И эта грозная поза взбесила Джексона.  
— Хотел постричь газон.  
— Стриги его в другом месте, — ответил Грэм и подошел ближе, перекрыв ему подход к двери.  
— Это, вообще-то, и мой дом.  
— Твоя квартира. А дом мой, как и трава вокруг него.  
— Тебе так важен этот газон? — с издевкой спросил Джексон. — Грэм, тебе уже давно следовало доверить свою газонокосилку хотя бы кому-нибудь.  
Грэм явно не понял двойного смысла и недобро прищурился. Джексон повернулся пошел к себе, но далеко уйти не удалось. Грэм схватил его за руку выше локтя и задержал. Пальцы у Грэма были цепкие, как рыболовные крючки.  
— Здесь была Трейси?  
— Да, — огрызнулся Джексон.  
— И чего она хотела?  
— Коулсон, убери руки и отстань от меня.  
Грэм, естественно, не послушал, и Джексон вынужден был повернуться к нему.  
— Она приглашала меня на ужин, мама сменила гнев на милость, даже несмотря на все те гадости, что разболтала твоя жена. Теперь ты меня отпустишь?  
— Джексон, Лоралин ничего не говорила твоей матери. Я предупредил ее, что будет, если она откроет свой рот. Твое наследство в этом сыграло немаловажную роль, она еще не знает, чего ожидать, поэтому довольно покладиста, иначе бы уже летела на крыльях к Кристабелл.  
— Зато Трейси в курсе. А я в последнюю очередь хотел бы, чтобы моя сестра знала о таком.  
— За это ты можешь сказать спасибо Эмбер Джо.  
— Я не забуду ее поблагодарить, еще бы.  
— Только вспомни сначала, что ты, как и я, соскучился по ней.  
Грэм криво усмехнулся и Джексона осенило.  
— Ты проявляешь дружелюбие? Нет, действительно, ты улыбнулся?! Я должен подчеркнуть этот день в календаре! Это просто фурор, моя мать и брат «простили меня», а ты делаешь вид, что тебя не бесит один мой вид. Если бы ты не выкручивал мне руку, я бы попросил ущипнуть меня.  
— Щипать не буду, но могу врезать, если хочешь, — буркнул Грэм и отпустил Джексона.  
— Хочешь, я угощу тебя пивом? За мной должок, я помню.  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Окей.  
— Ты действительно Грэм? — подозрительно спросил Джексон. — Утвердительный ответ, с первого раза.  
— Прекрати корчить из себя идиота, — попросил он. — Тебе не идет.  
Но уже через минуту Джексону было не до веселья, когда Грэм увидел стену в его гостиной. Он даже потрогал пятно руками и ощупал царапины от стекла.  
— Ты в своем уме, Джексон? — спросил он, принимая банку с пивом и сжимая ее так крепко, что, казалось, она взорвётся прямо у него в руке.  
— Я перекрашу.  
— У тебя тут была вечеринка?  
— Ты видел гостей?  
— Когда? Я целыми днями на работе.  
— Да, ты словно настоящий солдат, я слышу, как ты каждый день возвращаешься около часа из бара, загоняешь машину в гараж и хоть бы день пропустил. Неужели у тебя нет девушки? Ты не веселишься?  
— Я женат.  
— И Лоралин надела на твой член пояс верности? — Джексон почувствовал настоящее удовлетворение от насупленного вида Грэма, открыл свою баночку и смачно глотнул. — Или у тебя не бывает низменных страстей?  
— Почему тебя беспокоит мой член, Ворвик? По-моему, у тебя недостатка в этом вопросе быть не должно.  
— Ты не угадал, — усмехнулся Джексон. — Я не трахаюсь с кем попало со времен старшей школы. Да и ты, я думаю, тоже быстро понял, насколько это небезопасно, — намекнул он на его незапланированного ребенка.  
Грэм ничего не ответил и словно забыл об испорченной стене, прошелся по комнате, рассматривая мелочи, которыми Джексон украсил помещение, и сел на диван. Странно было говорить о сексе с Грэмом, но он не уходил и не говорил гадости, поэтому Джексон просто настороженно выжидал.  
— Почему ты решил остаться? У тебя ведь был парень в Финиксе, своя жизнь? — спросил Грэм. — Ты писал статьи... Ты ведь не обязан был все бросать и жить тут. Скоро у тебя будут деньги и возможность уехать.  
— А почему ты не продал все и не уехал?  
— У меня появилась Грейс, но я и не стремился после того, как пролетел с учебой. Это не было просто.  
— Начать жизнь заново тоже нелегко.  
— Но ты вернулся, — сказал Грэм и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
— Я хотел домой. Как бы там ни было, семь лет — это слишком долго.  
— Ты же мечтал свалить отсюда? Смотрел на все и всех свысока и крутил носом.  
Джексон ощутил дискомфорт, словно Грэм зацепил слишком глубоко. Никто и никогда не задавал ему вопросы, которые так или иначе интересовали Грэма, даже Эмбер Джо. Его желание уехать было юношеской мечтой, еще одним протестом, бунтом, но теперь он видел перед собой другие цели.  
— Иногда просто недостаточно сесть за руль и уехать. Все намного сложнее, — Джексон подсел на диван и откинулся на спинку, прихлебывая из банки. — С самого детства я знал только Харлинген. Даже в Финиксе я чувствовал этот фантомный запах океана. В нашем старом доме всегда было слишком тихо, я спускался последним и на кухне уже был полный сбор. Папа по утрам любил пить черный кофе, невыносимо горячий, маленькими глотками, и постоянно опускал чашку на блюдце, отпивая понемногу. Эта дрожь и стук чашки о блюдце. Этот звук... У Спенсера была такая дурацкая привычка утвердительно мычать, когда он чем-то занят, к примеру, чтением газеты. По этому мычанию я всегда мог его найти, в любой комнате, когда он не слышал, как я его зову. Мама ходила на каблуках даже в доме, в коридоре у нас лежали коврики, но на кухне была настоящая мозаичная плитка. Стук ее каблуков и смех Трейси, такой настоящий. Эта была наша утренняя традиция — завтракать вместе. Всей семьей.  
Джексон сделал очередной глоток.  
— В колледже мой сосед по комнате, Стэн, дрочил каждое долбаное утро около шести тридцати, бесконечно долго, мог больше пятнадцати минут что-то шептать и теребить свой конец под одеялом. У него на стене висело несколько фоток из журналов. Все эти актрисульки и певички с огромными буферами и силиконовыми губами. За все четыре года, что мы жили вместе, я ни разу не видел его с девушкой. Он постоянно шептал и наяривал, даже поскуливал, клянусь, так жалко, что у меня все падало подчистую, а потом он стонал, как обиженный щенок и елозил головой о подушку, кончая. Примерно так начиналось мое утро в кампусе, — Джексон усмехнулся. — Когда я ушел из общежития, то стал жить с Колином. Мы познакомились в университете и довольно быстро поняли, что нам нужно друг от друга. Колин всегда просыпался резко, словно выныривая с глубины... Он любил бегать по утрам — это была его священная привычка. Но ему не нравилось, чтобы его отвлекали или тормозили, поэтому я оставался дома.  
— А что делал ты?  
— Я? Ничего. Я любил наблюдать, слушать. По утрам я совершенно не активен. Мне нравилось видеть их. Мою семью и, поверь, все семь лет я жалел, что не знал, как изменилась Трейси и постарел папа. Я больше не мог завтракать с ними за одним столом. Видеть, как преобразился этот город... Мой город.  
Грэм повернулся и посмотрел на него, и Джексон ощутил себя неловко, словно что-то неуловимо изменилось между ними. Упала какая-то невидимая стена. Не было настороженности или агрессии, и даже попыток переиграть друг друга не осталось.  
— Как вышло, что ты женился так рано? — спросил он у Грэма. — В смысле, я всегда думал, что ты слишком серьезен, чтобы попасть в такой капкан... И Лоралин, ты прости, но она же мегера...  
Джексону показалось, что он не ответит. Еще Эмбер Джо предупреждала его, что это больная тема, и он уже готовился к тому, что Грэм поставит банку и уйдет. Грэм любил брать, но редко отдавал эмоции взамен.  
— Это было после смерти Марии, не прошло и полгода, — наконец-то сказал он. — Эмбер Джо пригласила меня на одну из «ваших» вечеринок, — Грэм показал кавычки в воздухе. — Там был Крис, Элси, Кристабелл и вся шайка. Эмбер на тот момент встречалась с каким-то парнем, Беркли вроде бы... Он не приехал, и она позвала меня, чтобы позлить Криса. Мы общались не так уж долго на тот момент, разговорились на заправке, и она пообещала позвонить... Стечение обстоятельств. Когда мы пришли, вечеринка была уже в разгаре. Крис вел себя странно, словно хотел показать, что может руководить всем. Как... ты. Они с Эмбер Джо собачились, словно умалишенные, и в то же время, когда они находились вместе, было видно, что...  
— Видно что? — Джексон затаил дыхание, как будто ему дали заглянуть в замочную скважину. Он наблюдал их, словно вживую только со слов Грэма, и в внутри защемило от скрытого сожаления.  
— То, как они чувствуют друг друга. Это не та любовь и привязанность, когда можно держаться за ручки и ходить под звездами. Это что-то другое, низменное, плотское и в тоже время настоящее. Хотя я всем сердцем презираю этого ублюдка Хейнса.  
Джексон захлебнулся смешком и смутился, потому что именно так он и понимал отношения Эмбер Джо и Криса. Их ссоры и искры, которые летели во все стороны. Крис был обыкновенным, спокойным и уравновешенным парнем, пока не видел ее.  
Грэм покрутил в руках банку, уголки его губ опустились, и он коротко вздохнул. Джексон не отводил взгляд от его горла. У Грэма была красивая шея, четкая линия подбородка и тонкие темные волоски виднелись в разрезе рубашки. Джексон был готов спорить, что он весь был покрыт этим негустым пушком. Казалось заманчивым и, в тоже время, в корне неправильным думать об этом. Только не о Грэме.  
— Там была Лора, — продолжил он, и его палец обвел букву «О» на жестяной поверхности, стирая капли конденсата. — И я, наверное, был ослеплен ею. Когда на такого парня, как я, обращает внимание девушка вроде Лоралин, просто невозможно уйти. Мария всегда хотела, чтобы я женился, она говорила, что... Она много чего говорила, но это не важно, — Грэм на секунду замолчал. — Лора казалась идеальной, и она была хороша в постели. На тот момент этого было достаточно.  
Джексон понял, что это лишь половина правды, но принял ее. В конце концов, Грэм не был обязан изливать ему душу. И вместо того, чтобы лезть глубже, пошутил:  
— Намекаешь, что я упустил самый грандиозный секс в своей жизни? — Джексон от души рассмеялся, хлопнув его по руке. — Поверь, дружище, я трахаюсь намного лучше, чем она...  
С минуту стояло молчание, Грэм даже не улыбнулся, уставившись куда-то перед собой, он резко отставил банку и встал.  
— Мне нужно ехать в бар. Уже время, — сказал он, даже не взглянув на Джексона. И вся доверительная атмосфера рассеялась, и Джексон не мог понять, чем обидел Грэма. Что сказал не так? Грэм словно захлопнулся и выбросил его вон, обдавая холодом.  
— Да, окей, иди, — сдался Джексон. — Мне еще нужно сделать кучу всего. Завтра я не смогу поработать вечером из-за ужина. Эмбер Джо приедет днем и, думаю, забежит к тебе...  
Грэм уже был у двери и молча открыл ее.  
— Заходи еще, — сказал ему вслед Джексон, но Грэма словно вымело наружу. — Что за дьявол?  
Шаги на лестнице уже через секунду затихли, и Джексон пошел выкинуть банки. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Грэм уходил, тем более, так уходил, словно его холодной водой окатило. Но Грэм всегда делал, что хотел, и сегодняшний вечер не стал исключением.

Перед тем, как отправиться в дом матери, Джексон решил заскочить в винный магазин и привезти с собой хоть что-то, чтобы занять руки, когда они будут смотреть на него, как на жука под колпаком. А в том, что это произойдет, Джексон отчего-то не сомневался. В редакции он не мог толком сосредоточиться на работе, поэтому зависал несколько раз на одной точке. Мыслей было много, одна другой не лучше.  
Эмбер Джо позвонила из Браунсвилля и сказала, что не успевает, и теперь ему предстояло идти в это осиное гнездо совершенно без защиты. То, что там будет Трейси, совсем его не утешало. Ночью, уже практически уснув, Джексон слышал, как вернулся из бара Грэм, и его странное поведение стало еще одним поводом для бессонной ночи и совершенно бесполезного, заторможенного дня.  
В помещении магазина была всего пара человек, но Джексон даже не обратил на них внимания, думая о своем. Он вспоминал, как они ходили в похожий магазин с Колином, он любил красное вино и даже как-то различал урожайные и не урожайные года. Вкус, цвет, консистенцию. Джексон любил водку с содовой, но это стало бы неудачным подарком. Он уже был готов взять первую попавшуюся бутылку, как за его спиной послышались шаги.  
— Джексон? Это ты?  
Широкая улыбка Дона Грейсона окутала Джексона теплом. Не было никакого отчуждения и злости, но от Дона Джексон их и не ожидал. По крайней мере, не такого, как от остальных.  
— Дон?!  
— Боже, я знал, что ты в городе, но все равно... Джексон?!  
Дон обнял его и прижал к себе, обдавая запахом хвойного одеколона и табака. Он словно хотел отпечатать даже самую мельчайшую деталь в памяти, внимательно всматриваясь в каждую черточку на лице Джексона.  
Девушка у кассы бросила на них настороженный взгляд.  
— Я так скучал по тебе, сукин ты сын! — Дон хлопнул его ладонью по груди и оставил руку, пока Джексон сам ее не смахнул, чтобы не привлекать чужие взгляды.  
Дон мало изменился в отличие от Криса, только стал немного официальнее. Джинсы и потертую кожаную куртку сменил костюм, но глаза и ехидная полуулыбка, словно он знал все мысли Джексона, никуда не делись. Дон всегда производил впечатление рубахи-парня, но Джексон слышал, что его отец крепко за него взялся после окончания колледжа и даже заставил жениться, пусть они с Элси никогда особо не любили друг друга.  
На них начали обращать внимание, и Дон оттащил Джексона в угол, поближе к стеллажу с марочным виски.  
— Я хочу с тобой пообедать, — с ходу заявил он, еле сдерживая улыбку. — Даже не думай мне отказать. Элси меня убьет, но пусть... Ты так изменился, фигура и одежда. Этот взгляд! Боже, ты так повзрослел и стал еще смазливее. И чертовски теперь похож на свою мамашу, только не хватает каменного выражения лица.  
Джексон засмеялся.  
— А ты не изменился. Все такой же...  
— Я уже папочка, папа Дон, представляешь? — Он достал бумажник и показал фото блондинистой трехлетней девочки, безумно похожей на Элси. — Это Ева. Моя принцесса. Элси водит ее в кружок для маленьких балерин, я запретил ей носить даже детские пуанты, но они все равно там танцуют и так смешно приседают. А ты? Где ты остановился? Я слышал, тебя взяли в редакцию нашей газеты и еще пару-тройку сплетен, но верить им себе дороже...  
— Я снял квартиру, работаю, да, вот собирался к матери. Пятничный ужин Ворвиков.  
Дон кивнул, традицию их семьи знали все в их бывшей компании.  
— Она тебя позвала? — хмыкнул он. — Да... Теперь и ей придется крепко прогнуться. Я так рад тебя видеть и знать, что ты одумался и вернулся. Правда. Извини, что не нашел тебя раньше, я просто не знал... И Элси.  
— Я все понимаю.  
— Твой отец был хорошим человеком. И мне было искренне жаль узнать, что его не стало.  
— Спасибо, Дон.  
Дон снова на него посмотрел так, словно видел все недосказанное, схватывал с полуслова. Они слишком хорошо друг друга знали, чтобы не понимать, что магазин — не место для нормального разговора.  
— Я хочу тебя увидеть, — твердо, но уже на пониженных тонах, сказал Дон. — Элси общается с Кристабелл, и ты сам понимаешь, но я все равно не откажусь от возможности с тобой поболтать.  
— Может, в «Воротах», в понедельник около шести? — предложил Джексон. — Я уже должен идти. Прости.  
— Конечно! Ничего страшного, в понедельник... Ведь выходные — время с семьей, ты знаешь...  
Джексон кивнул. Дон снова его обнял и будто специально выдохнул в шею, потершись о волосы щекой, Джексон не отпрянул, но все понял. И не был уверен, что ему стоит отвечать на подобные знаки внимания, тем более от Дона, поэтому попрощался довольно сухо, но врать себе было бесполезно — это невербальное предложение его заинтересовало. Как и радушие Дона, словно они снова вернулись в старшую школу и между ними что-то есть, что-то сугубо интимное.  
Джексон взял бутылку первого попавшегося виски, даже не глядя на ценник, и ушел из магазина еще до того, как Дон рассчитался. Перед входом стояло его такси, и водитель наблюдал за счетчиком, как заклинатель змей, гипнотизируя цифры. Джексон сел в машину и положил пакет с выпивкой на сиденье. Дон вышел как раз, когда машина отъезжала, и махнул ему рукой. У него явно где-то здесь был автомобиль, но Джексон не хотел бы, чтобы он подвозил его. Это было бы лишнее, тем более, если кто-то заметит.  
На улице уже давно стемнело, но фонари светили так ярко, что казалось, все кругом залито светом, без единого темного уголка. Таксист покрутил встроенное радио и салон наполнила музыка, какой-то джаз. Джексон приоткрыл окно и жадно вдохнул.  
В голове все еще крутилось «я хочу тебя увидеть...». Джексон посмотрел в окно и вспомнил, как шустро Грэм убрался из его квартиры вчера, словно ему пятки припекало, а от желания просто сбежать и не идти на этот чертов ужин в висках застучало. Не оставляло ощущение, что все идет не так, как нужно, неправильно...  
Они заехали на Западную Валенсию и дома, которые начали мелькать за окном, навевали ощущение какой-то гладкой, благополучной жизни. Жизни, в которой за идеальным фасадом может твориться какая угодно грязь.  
Джексон рассчитался и вышел, прихватив виски. Изогнутая дорожка, ведущая к крыльцу, словно устраивала проверку на трезвость. Он оглянулся и увидел, что около дома Лоралин пусто, нет даже ее машины, а в окнах темно.  
Дверь открыла Трейси и улыбнулась ему.  
— Ты пришел, — выдохнула она, словно не верила его обещанию.  
Джексон ступил за порог и протянул пакет с виски.  
— О! — Трейси заглянула и засмеялась. — Это явно не для девочек. И меня...  
— Терпи, — откликнулся Джексон, — но если ты хорошо меня попросишь, я могу купить тебе коктейль.  
— В моей власти и так все шампанское в доме. Я — крестная фея с бутылкой игристого вина в руках...  
— Ты моя фея, — шепнул ей Джексон и поцеловал в лоб.  
Трейси суетилась вокруг него до самой двери в гостиную, служившей главной комнатой для посиделок. Из-за дверей показался темнокожий официант с подносом и вопросительно посмотрел на Трейси.  
— Все хорошо, Фил, это Джек. Мой брат, — они обменялись короткими кивками, и Фил шустро убежал в кухню. — Мама наняла его на вечер, — пояснила сестра. — Я училась с Филом в одном классе...  
Джексон заметил, что она все еще в черном, но больше никто кроме Трейси, видимо, не помнил о трауре. Все о чем-то разговаривали, гул голосов был слышен еще из коридора, но смолк, как только он вошел.  
Гостиная была довольно маленькой, но уютной, учитывая, что гостей было немного, места хватало всем. Тихо играла музыка, стеклянные двери во дворик были открыты, и Джексон заметил подсветку у бассейна и несколько столиков с закусками. Милинда встала, когда он вошел, и подошла ближе к Спенсеру. Джексон ощутил, что они все на него смотрят. Кристабелл — сжимая бокал и зло щурясь, словно ей в лицо ударило ярким светом, Аманда — в защитном жесте накрыв живот, словно Джексон мог в него вцепиться зубами. Крис — лениво разглядывая его с ног до головы, и Спенсер, в лице которого читалось крайнее раздражение, словно он куда-то опаздывал.  
— Привет, Джексон... — сказал он, и комната снова погрузилась в молчание. Казалось, что неловкость можно пощупать руками. И не только ее. Их лица, глаза, искривленные губы — презрение. Теперь уже не только из-за его поступков, но и незаслуженных по их меркам денег.  
Единственным, кто вышел и подал ему руку, был Дик. Трейси подхватила Джексона под локоть и потащила к столику, что находился недалеко от Кристабелл. Крис отошел подальше, явно намереваясь его игнорировать, но если он мог себе это позволить, то ни мать, ни Спенсер ничего бы от этого не выиграли.  
— Ужин будет через двадцать минут, — холодно сообщила мать.  
— А где же твоя подружка? — прошипела Кристабелл.  
— Я слышал, ты работаешь в редакции? — перебил ее Дик, и она отошла, так и не дождавшись ответа.  
Трейси схватил поднос с закусками и предложила ему.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Беатрис, поставь, — повелительно приказала мать. — Для этого есть официант.  
В комнату вернулся Фил и обошел их, доливая вино. Мать выпила полный бокал вина и тут же взяла еще один. Казалось, все идет, как нужно, как Джексон и рассчитывал, отстраненно, но в рамках приличия. И он даже немного расслабился, решив, что ступил на безопасную почву.  
Пока в игру не вступила Аманда. Поддерживая снизу живот, она допила свой сок и встала. Беременность чрезмерно округлила ее, и она двигалась тяжело и грузно. Ее платье поражало безвкусием на фоне Кристабелл и его матери, но Аманда всегда была такой: практичной, прямой и иногда простоватой. Внешне она походила на Говарда, но была слишком грубой, неотшлифованной копией, в то время как в ее отце была видна порода.  
Спенсер выбрал ее не за красоту и эффектность. Он вообще подходил к выбору любовниц особенным, почти научным способом, рассматривая их всех исключительно как будущих партнеров.  
— Как твоя жизнь, Джек? — спокойно спросила она. — Я слышала, что ты неплохо устроился.  
Джексон насторожился. От Аманды всегда приходилось ожидать только худшего. Отношение Криса было замешано на злости и обиде, но Мэнди, она его ненавидела по-настоящему. Как и Берта.  
— Замечательно, — ответил он, но и этой невинной фразы хватило.  
— Я слышала, что ты снял квартиру у Коулсона... — отметила Кристабелл и уставилась в свой бокал, едко улыбаясь. — Живешь над гаражом, как какой-то неустроенный, гонимый и неблагополучный родственник... Но, нет, постойте, так оно и есть... Это все про тебя.  
— Кто это? — недоуменно спросил Спенсер. — Коулсон?  
— Тот ублюдок, который заделал Лоралин ребенка и бросил ее, — уточнила она. — Он еще держит пивнушку.  
— Работяга, которого в школе дразнили из-за Джексона, — уточнил Крис.  
— У него мексиканские корни и его отец не просыхал, чего можно ждать от такого человека?  
Джексон пожал плечами.  
— Здорово, Кристабелл, еще скажи, что он изнасиловал ее. Лора же в жизни до него ни в чью постель не ложилась. А о предохранении и того меньше слышала. И я, кажется, видел тебя в этой пивнушке, нет? Что-то меня тошнит от твоей морали, — издевательски улыбнулся он.  
— А меня от тебя, и это не смешно, — сказала она. — Ты и окружение себе выбрал, эта... Эта тварь...  
— Кристабелл, — одернул ее Крис и перевел взгляд на Джексона, который уже закусил вожжи. Приходить в этот дом было самой неудачной из идей, но он скорее сдох бы, чем сбежал. Только не от них.  
— Эмбер Джо — белая ворона и все это знают и смеются за ее спиной, теперь-то нет папочки-шерифа, чтобы прикрыть любые ее дела.  
Осознание того, что Крис позволяет своей жене говорить такое об Эмбер Джо, обжигало изнутри, и Джексон перестал думать о правильном поведении. Он вообще перестал думать, испытывая злость и раздражение.  
— На себя посмотри, — сухо сказал он Кристабелл, игнорируя Криса. — А как же ты, уже забыла, из какой ямы выползла? Ты же теперь принадлежишь к сливкам, верно? Захомутала себе хорошего мужа, колечко и кучу денег? Научилась выгодно использовать свои «задатки», а они у тебя немалые, мы-то с тобой знаем. Не все живут как ты, но и я не жалуюсь. У меня все хорошо и у моих друзей тоже.  
Трейси тяжело вздохнула и потянула его за руку, но уже не смогла их остановить. Кристабелл задохнулась от гнева и тем более от напоминания, что он спал с ней и бросил. Это бесило ее даже больше, чем то, что в их компании ее долгое время презирали.  
— После всего, что натворил, какое право ты имеешь упрекать кого-либо? — вступилась за золовку Аманда, поскольку Крис даже не подумал что-то сказать: — Неужели слово «стыд» тебе незнакомо? Сегодня мы все сделаем вид, что прошлого и твоих мерзких поступков никогда не было, но ты не прочь этим воспользоваться, словно... Словно ты не наплевал в душу каждому из нас, тем или иным способом. Кого еще ты оскорбишь сегодня, Джек? Ты же ненавидишь нас всех! Всех! Или тебе доставляет это удовольствие?  
Кристабелл так ничего и не сказала, но смотрела так, словно хотела порвать его на мелкие куски, и только понятия приличия еще сдерживали ее.  
— Дорогая, — одернул Аманду Спенсер и погладил по руке. Губы Аманды задрожали, а в глазах застыла лютая обида, которая, казалось, никогда ее не покинет. — Не нужно. Хватит.  
Милинда отвернулась, словно не могла видеть все происходящее.  
— Ты не права, Мэнди, — ответил Джексон. — У меня нет к вам ненависти. Ни к кому из вас.  
— Не называй меня так, ты не имеешь на это права! — вскинулась она. — Только папа... Только он так звал меня...  
— Не нужно, не превращайте все в фарс, — попросила Трейси. — Это же должен был быть тихий семейный ужин.  
Но ее слова звучали фальшиво, словно она сама не верила в то, что это возможно.  
— Хватит! — громко отрезала мать. — Я запрещаю говорить об этом! Довольно! Нужно как-то смириться с нынешним положением вещей и идти дальше. Джексон не обязан был приходить... Но пришел и баста! Аманда, не время! А ты, Кристабелл, научись держать язык за зубами, если хочешь и дальше приходить в этот дом.  
Джексон удивленно посмотрел на нее, не ожидая такой защиты.  
— Но и ты не перегибай, — добавила она. — Где этот чертов ужин, Трейси, поторопи их!  
Аманда закрыла рот и вышла из комнаты, явно не желая больше участвовать в этом фарсе. Джексон ее понимал: очень несправедливо, когда твой муж зависит от какого-то мудака, которого и братом-то не считает. Но им было уже давно не двадцать, чтобы закатывать подростковые истерики.  
— Может, поговорим о погоде? — предложил Дик, чувствуя себя крайне неловко, но Трейси только шикнула на него и ушла.  
Спенсер выдернул его и потащил в кабинет, и Джексон, по крайней мере, смог избежать еще более «теплого» разговора с семьей до ужина. Спенсер недаром так хотел встретиться и подписать бумаги, ему срочно нужна была его помощь, и он не чувствовал себя обязанным, когда просил о ней. Точно так же, как и Джексон ничего не ждал, предоставляя ее. Но чем дальше, тем все меньше он хотел даже подобия такого мира.  
Эти люди просто использовали его.

Эмбер Джо так и не приехала, хотя и обещала успеть.  
Джексон съел положенный ему кусок мяса и немного молодого горошка, и решил как можно скорее убраться из осиного гнезда, пока его не раздуло от порции яда, которую невербально вкачивали в него Аманда, Крис и его жена. Спенсер вообще вяло реагировал на завуалированную битву за столом, а мать ушла в себя и почти не обращала внимания на то, о чем идет беседа.  
Они получили, что хотели. Подписи. Его капитуляцию. И теперь могли временно не ломать голову, как заговорить с ним. Джексон был рад, что избавился хотя бы от этой проблемы. Трейси болтала без умолку о свадьбе, и если бы не она и Дик, Джексон не сел бы за один стол со всем семейством, потому что устал уже от подобного отношения к себе.  
Собираясь домой, Джексон понял, что немного перебрал, но так было даже лучше. В течение часа слушать едкие сентенции Кристабелл, ловить косые взгляды Аманды и осознавать, что старого Криса никогда не вернуть, — для этого определенно нужен допинг и немалый. И если Аманда и Кристабелл его беспокоили меньше всего, то отстраненность Криса и взгляд «я убью тебя» поднимали со дна души какие-то глупые, неуместные воспоминания.  
Об их первой попытке сесть на велосипед, прогулянном уроке, за который влетело на орехи так, что уши горели, и ночевках в палатке на заднем дворе в обществе портативного радио и карманных фонариков. Не только он один это помнил?!  
Дожидаясь такси на улице, Джексон рассматривал дома напротив и заметил синий пикап, припаркованный у знакомого дома. Это было странно, потому что время было позднее. У Лоралин почти не было газона перед домом, только несколько клумб, декоративные деревья и прочие прибамбасы, украшавшие фасад. Потрепанная машина среди этого великолепия смотрелась смешно.  
Он и сам не понял, что дернуло его подойти ближе, но когда ступил на дорожку, утрамбованную гравием, парадная дверь открылась, на улицу вышел Грэм с Грейс на руках и неохотно отдал ее Лоралин.  
Малышка была квелой и явно простывшей, не желая отпускать папочку. Но Лоралин даже не обратила на это внимания, ощетинившись при виде Джексона. Ее выражение лица смело сошло бы за оскорбленное, если бы у Лоралин еще остались какие-то понятия о приличиях. Грейс уткнулась носом ей в плечо и все-таки обняла за шею.  
— Хей! — сказал Джексон довольно миролюбиво.  
— В следующий раз можешь не гнать лошадей, Грэм, она в порядке, — сказала Лоралин и пошла в дом, захлопнув дверь прямо у него перед носом. Джексон не знал, что между ними произошло, но догадывался, что ключи от его квартиры сыграли в этом не последнюю роль. Лоралин не была бы собой, веди себя не как законченная сука.  
Грэм взъерошил волосы и повернулся к нему.  
— Ну и каким чертом тебя сюда принесло? — рявкнул он и пошел к пикапу.  
— У тебя какие-то проблемы? — обиделся Джексон, нарвавшись на холодный прием уже второй раз за последние двое суток. А ведь вчера ему показалось, что Грэм оттаял. Можно было в очередной раз обвинить себя в полном идиотизме. Это ведь был Грэм, ему никто не указ и все только мешают.  
— Джексон, иди по своим делам. Я тебя прошу, — попросил он.  
Дверка открылась и заскрипела, когда Грэм уже хотел утрамбоваться в машину.  
— Эй, прекрати делать вид, что я тебе чем-то насолил! Ведешь себя как псих.  
Джексон легко пнул колесо и пошел обратно к дому, но Грэм не оставил это так.  
— И кто теперь псих? — крикнул он. — Джексон!  
Грэм догнал его посередине улицы и схватил за рукав.  
— Какого черта? — спросил он. — Что за муха тебя укусила?  
— Нет, это ты: какого черта?! Что с тобой творится, я вдруг стал опять врагом? — Джексон выдернул руку и Грэм отпустил, делая шаг назад. — Ты вчера сбежал так, словно я ухватил тебя за задницу! А теперь рычишь?  
Грэм нахмурился.  
— Я не рычал...  
— О, нет, приятель, ты себя не слышишь, и я не собираюсь это терпеть. С меня хватит всего этого дерьма. Я хотел поздороваться, всего лишь сказать «привет»... Это чудовищный криминал с моей стороны.  
Джексон достал телефон и снова набрал службу такси, желая наорать хотя бы на кого-то из-за того, что сейчас собачится с Грэмом, как подросток. Он чувствовал муть в голове, но говорил вполне трезво.  
— Я отвезу тебя, — предложил Грэм, но было поздно.  
— Обойдусь.  
— Джексон...  
— Я сказал, катись, Грэм, и не подходи ко мне. Нельзя пудрить людям мозги, задавать личные вопросы и давать уроки, а потом повернуться задницей и сказать «вали». Мой тебе бесплатный совет на будущее.  
На линии было занято, поэтому Джексон опустил трубку и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Грейс заболела, — пояснил Грэм. — У нее температура.  
— Я уже понял.  
— Тогда не пудри мне мозги и тащи свою задницу в машину. Я отвезу тебя домой. Отменишь вызов по дороге.  
Джексон был вынужден согласиться.

 

**Глава 9. Старые друзья**

 

_Играй в свои игры, если тебе так хочется. Но не больше. Не заходи слишком далеко._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

В машине пахло мятой и немного каким-то обеззараживающим средством. Внутри горела только маленькая лампочка с одной стороны, но для Джексона света было предостаточно.  
— Эта контора такси внесет меня в черный список, я уже второй раз отказываюсь от машины, — сказал он, когда Грэм сел рядом. Джексону не хотелось ехать с ним, но стоять перед домом его жены и орать друг на друга было еще хуже.  
— Возьми тачку в аренду или купи, — ответил он, стартуя, и Джексона подкинуло на месте, саданув по заднице. Сиденье в машине было вовсе не пуховым.  
Грэм даже не обратил на это внимания и поехал дальше.  
— У меня нет на это лишних денег, — сказал Джексон, ерзая. — Я еще не богач, как все считают. Как ты думаешь, почему я еще живу у тебя над гаражом?  
— Потому что у меня тихо?  
— Проснись, Грэм, я притягиваю склоки, как магнит. Еще немного, и тебе в окна полетят бутылки с зажигательной смесью, — хмыкнул он. — Может на мне нарисован крестик мелом? Где-нибудь на спине? Сегодня я получил одну из самых унизительных сцен моральной порки в моей жизни. Это явно делает меня особенным. Читал «Алую букву»?  
— Я тоже учился в школе, — заметил он. — И ты совсем не похож на Деми Мур. Скорее, на Жанну Д’Арк, если будешь и дальше хныкать, как девчонка.  
— Я не девчонка.  
— К сожалению, — констатировал Грэм, и Джексон уставился на него, словно видел впервые.  
— И как это понимать?  
Грэм явно не собирался отвечать, но Джексон не собирался спускать ему с рук такое замечание. Сравнение с женщиной совершенно не казалось ему обыкновенной шуткой, хотя иногда он слышал вещи и похуже. Но за такое можно и в морду дать.  
— Это не было оскорблением, — неохотно промямлил Грэм.  
— Тогда что это было? Комплимент?  
— В некотором роде.  
— В некотором роде?! — Джексон повернулся к окну и уставился на пролетающие мимо здания. — Самое кретинское объяснение на свете.  
— Я сказал то, что думал, а какого хрена ты хочешь, Джексон? — отрезал Грэм, на пару секунд отводя взгляд от дороги. — Чтобы я, как и все, бегал за тобой хвостом и в рот тебе заглядывал?  
— При чем здесь это? Я всего лишь пытался тебя понять и ни к чему не принуждаю.  
Грэм сжал руль.  
— Тогда зачем ты так откровенничаешь со мной? Рассказываешь так много о себе, словно тебе нечего скрывать? Выставляешься напоказ? — хлестко спросил он и вильнул вбок, чуть не заехав на обочину.  
— Потому что я думал, что мы можем стать друзьями, — честно ответил Джексон.  
— Это вряд ли.  
Джексон еле поборол желание заехать ему в лицо хуком справа за его притворство и игры в доброго дядюшку. Сукин сын! И дело было даже не в самом факте сказанного, а том, как Грэм это сделал. Странно было ожидать от Грэма другого ответа, конечно же, они не друзья и никогда ими не будут. Это только в воспаленном мозгу Эмбер Джо могли возникнуть фантазии, что они найдут общий язык.  
— И поэтому ты ушел вчера?  
— Я спешил на работу.  
— Ты хоть иногда говоришь правду? — презрительно спросил Джексон, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда же они уже приедут, чтобы свалить и забыть этот день, как страшный сон.  
Грэм не ответил, но этого и не требовалось, они, наконец-то, прибыли, и Джексон чуть ли не на ходу выскочил из машины. Грэм что-то крикнул ему вслед, но он не разобрал, просто устал пытаться кого-то понять и хотел, чтобы в кои-то веки поняли его.

Сидя утром в редакции и прихлебывая из бумажного стаканчика теплый кофе, Джексон был вынужден признать, что выходные прошли откровенно скверно. В субботу утром вернулась Эмбер Джо, и, в довершение ко всему, он умудрился поссориться и с ней. А все из-за чертового ужина и его нежелания передавать ей каждую гнусную деталь из всего сказанного Амандой и Кристабелл. В результате она назвала его «предателем», хлопнула дверью и ушла.  
Джексон не думал, что навсегда, это было бы слишком глупо, но несколько дней подуться она могла, пока ее желание заговорить его до смерти не возобладает над обидой. Трейси пару раз звонила, но Джексон все еще не мог отойти, поэтому не пошел с ней и Диком играть в гольф в воскресенье.  
Зато мог остаться совершенно один и посмотреть DVD. Сделал гору попкорна и открыл баночку диет-колы. Как приятно все же не опасаться пролить ее на чертов диван, который теперь принадлежал всецело ему, и не оправдываться за каждую мелкую соринку перед Колином.  
Джексон снова схватился за стакан и сделал огромный глоток, невольно скривившись.  
— Такой дерьмовый? — с сочувствием спросил Джимми, их посыльный. — И это стоит четыре доллара за стакан.  
— Нет. Просто это не то, что я предпочитаю.  
Джексон отставил это подобие кофе, который симпатичная улыбчивая бариста предложила ему в «Старбакс»*. Он никогда не пил слишком слабый и обезжиренный капучино, предпочитая позволять его себе реже, но все же не портить удовольствие от употребления напитка. Но, видимо, сам его вид намекнул ей, что он строго следит за фигурой и каждой калорией, хотя Джексон никогда не сидел на диете и предпочитал спорт отказу от нормальной еды.  
Из кабинета выглянул Уильям и окликнул его, Джексон закрыл окошко редактора на компьютере и пошел к боссу. Ему нравилось работать с ним, Саманта совершенно правильно охарактеризовала его в их разговоре. Уилл был старым побитым псом, и его сложно было удивить или заинтриговать, тем более, что он сразу предупредил, что не любит подковерных игр и будет спрашивать с него вдвойне.  
Джексон не был против, хотя выдумывать новости из ничего для него было в диковинку.  
— Как прошел уикенд? — спросил Уилл.  
— Замечательно, — отчитался Джексон.  
Уилл даже не стал притворяться, что слушал его ответ. Он взял со стола листок и протянул ему.  
— У меня есть для тебя хорошее задание. Тут пять точек, нужно сделать очерк, куда пойти в городе и хорошо развлечься. Что-то вроде рекламы напополам с рекомендацией для туристов. Если сможешь его расширить, я не буду против, только не приводи в пример все эти дорогие рестораны в центре, которые и так всем известны.  
Джексон посмотрел на список.  
— Бары, пабы и кафе? Алкоголь обязателен?  
— Можно подбавить текилы и всей остальной мути... Я сто лет уже не был в баре. Сара не любит такие места, а я на дух не переношу мексиканскую еду. Надо будет пригласить тебя к нам, познакомлю тебя с ней и Синтией. Может, устроить вам свидание?  
Джексон вежливо улыбнулся. Уилл постоянно шутил, что хочет сосватать свою младшую дочку, которая была Джексону ровесницей, если не старше, и по всем рассказам своего отца вызывала ярые подозрения в том, что она лесбиянка. Хорошая бы из них вышла парочка.  
— Боюсь не оправдать ваших ожиданий, Уилл.  
— Лучше скажи, что ты не хочешь меня обидеть, если она тебе не понравится, это будет по-мужски.  
— Скорее, я польщен тем, что вы вообще рассматриваете возможность познакомить меня со своей дочерью.  
— А почему нет? Ты хороший парень, которому не повезло, и он заляпался по самую макушку. Но кто не грешит в молодости? — Уилл рассмеялся сам себе, видимо, вспомнив какой-то проступок. — Ладно. Ты можешь идти, статья о новом стадионе готова?  
Джексон кивнул, такие статьи он мог бы писать и с закрытыми глазами. А вот над новым заданием нужно было попотеть. И естественно, лишняя помощь ему бы не помешала, но он не хотел идти к Грэму, хотя и намеревался написать о его баре, который уже был в списке Уилла.  
Хотелось действительно узнать об этих укромных местечках, которые недавно открылись, и он был рад покопаться в интернете и найти ответ.  
До встречи с Доном Джексон еще хотел заехать домой и переодеться, но практичность все же победила, и он завернул по дороге в автомобильный салон, с трудом успевая к назначенному времени. Колин не одобрил бы импульсивности в выборе автомобиля, но Джексон и не намеревался брать себе баснословно дорогую машину. Всего лишь какую-то посудину, которая позволит ему передвигаться по городу без помех.  
В юности у него был «порше», но теперь марка не имела значения. Как и кажущийся престиж.

К шести бар Грэма уже набивался посетителями, поэтому Джексон не удивился, когда заметил, что половина столиков занята. В автомате играла музыка, но тихо, еле различимо, забиваемая шумом.  
Труди стояла у стойки и улыбнулась ему, когда заметила.  
— Привет, красавчик. Как жизнь?  
Хмурый мужик из работяг окинул Джексона коротким взглядом и отпил еще пива. Но это был не тот придурок, который в прошлый раз назвал его «голубым» в лицо.  
— Все хорошо.  
— Ты к Грэму или ждешь Эмбер?  
— Ни то, ни другое.  
Труди отставила бокал и навалилась грудью на стойку.  
— Неужели свидание? — самым громким шепотом спросила она, гримасничая, словно вместо обыденного слова «свидание» произнесла что-то неприличное. — А я думала, что Эм все-таки тебя окольцует.  
— К сожалению. Я займу столик? — Джексон решил закончить этот бессмысленный разговор еще до того, как появится Грэм.  
— Конечно, милый. Еще, Билл? — переключилась она на клиента.  
Джексон пробежался взглядом по бару и не заметил Дона, решив занять тот же стол, за которым они сидели, когда встретили тут Дика и Трейси. Труди принесла меню, и он сразу же заказал себе пива и крошечные соленые крендельки.  
— Остальное потом? — Труди вдернула одну бровь и ухмыльнулась.  
— Это не свидание, — поспешил разочаровать ее Джексон. — Я пишу статью для газеты, ваш бар будет упомянут. Самые веселые места в городе, ну и решил встретиться с другом здесь.  
— Действительно статья? Как мило. Надо будет сказать Грэму. У нас тут бывает по-настоящему весело, видел бы ты наше караоке на раздевание. И твоему другу понравится...  
Джексон на секунду онемел.  
— Что?  
Но Труди даже не подумала объяснить.  
— Приходи, посмотришь, — сказала она и ушла. Джексон еще с минуту представлял себе, как именно играют в такое караоке. Кто больше сфальшивит? Или на слабо? Это действительно казалось занятным и смешным.  
Дон появился сразу же после того, как ему принесли пиво. Джексон заметил за стойкой Грэма, который полоснул по нему холодным взглядом, но даже не удосужился кивнуть, и в бар вошел Дон.  
Джексон был рад его видеть, хотя он опоздал почти на полчаса. Но его улыбка, то, как он сразу же выхватил его взглядом из толпы и махнул, стерли любое раздражение. Грэм убрался на кухню и Джексон подумал, что это к лучшему.  
Можно было рассмотреть Дона в деталях. Его неофициальную версию без галстука и строгой, гладкой прически волосок к волоску. Дон подсел к нему поближе и достал из заднего кармана портмоне, которое явно давило ему задницу в узких джинсах, слишком узких для «папочки Дона», которым он был в винном магазине.  
— Хей, — выдохнул он, задевая Джексона коленом под столом. — Я еле вырвался, но летел, как на крыльях.  
Труди не заставила себя ждать и подошла, не успели они и тремя фразами перекинуться. Улыбка растянула ее лицо.  
— Могу я принять заказ?  
И Дон тут же встрепенулся.  
— Да! — горячо сказал он, немного ошарашив Труди, и тут же принялся ее очаровывать и весьма умело. — Милая...  
— Труди, — подсказал Джексон, полуулыбаясь.  
— Спасибо, Джек, — кивнул он. — Дорогая Труди, как вы думаете, что нам нужно? Мы с моим другом Джеком не виделись... постой, сколько?  
— Семь лет.  
— Да, как вы думаете, это достойно маленького праздника? Чего-то получше пива, — Дон отодвинул бокал Джексона и скривился, словно это была отрава.  
— Водка с содовой? — включаясь в его игру, спросила Труди.  
— Слишком просто, — Дон просиял. — Еще одна попытка. Что-то легкое и воздушное.  
— Может быть шампанское?  
— Вы наша спасительница, Труди, несите бутылку самого дорогого, я сегодня угощаю, и оставьте меню, может быть, мы чертовски проголодаемся. Все эти пузырьки возбуждают аппетит, верно?  
Труди глупо улыбнулась и хихикнула, не отрывая от Дона заинтригованного взгляда, и что самое удивительное, забыла про Джексона и назойливое внимание к его персоне.  
— Я вас понимаю, — пропела она. — Конечно. Я могу забрать пиво?  
— Да, — и когда Труди ушла, Дон зацепил кренделек и поднес его ко рту, не отрывая взгляда от Джексона, демонстративно сначала положил его между губ, а затем слизнул, задевая пальцы. В целом выглядело все безобидно для тех, кто не особенно хорошо знал уловки Дона.  
Джексона это позабавило, и он откинулся на спинку диванчика, уже не пробуя убрать ногу, которая была тесно прижата к ноге Дона.  
— Хорошо проводишь время? — спросил он.  
— Уже да.  
— Элси доверила мне забрать Еву сегодня из сада, но чертова нянька перепутала время и... Извини, что опоздал, я готов исправиться. Черт, я уже исправляюсь.  
— Я вижу, хорошо выглядишь.  
— Ты тоже.  
Труди принесла шампанское и бокалы, Дон ласково улыбнулся ей и даже помог поставить поднос, легонько коснувшись ее руки. Когда она неохотно ушла, Джексон взял бокал.  
— Ты всегда умел вскружить голову любой женщине.  
— Не любой, у Элси на меня иммунитет.  
— Не забывай, что она видела, как твои руки побывали в трусах у каждой из ее подружек.  
Дон засмеялся.  
— Я забыл, что ты все помнишь, и тебе не запудрить мозги. Хотя ты бы мог подыграть.  
— Может, я чувствую и за собой вину перед ней?  
— И это справедливо, ты должен чувствовать себя очень виноватым. Плохим мальчиком, — Дон протянул бокал. — Чин-чин! Давай выпьем, а то на нас смотрят... У этого парня на тебя зуб?  
Джексон обернулся и увидел Грэма рядом с Труди, но Дон тронул его за руку и отвлек.  
— Это мой сосед.  
— Милый, с убийственным очарованием.  
— Только ему не говори.  
Рядом с Доном было спокойно и хорошо, и Джексон все сильнее ощущал его влияние и легкое, почти ленивое желание. Это было не так хорошо, как если бы вместо Дона был незнакомый человек, но ему и не нужен был такой роман. Не было права на ошибку.  
Рука Дона приземлилась на сидение рядом с бедром Джексона, практически касаясь мизинцем. И он чувствовал горячий взгляд, который скользил по лицу, шее, груди и ниже.  
— Я не могу понять, о чем ты думаешь сейчас, в этот момент... — тихо сказал Дон. — Ты изменился. И это цепляет.  
— Как и ты, — ответил Джексон, отпивая еще глоток.  
Дон взял еще крендель и съел, запивая шампанским.  
— Знаешь, если бы мы общались, как тогда, я бы нагрянул к тебе еще в воскресенье.  
— А как же «время с семьей»? Мне нравится, что у тебя есть приоритеты.  
— Да, но это другое дело. Я не смешиваю семью и свою остальную жизнь.  
— Я уже давно не это «остальное». С тех пор, как уехал.  
Дон вытер соленые пальцы о салфетку и опустил взгляд на стол.  
— Я семь лет тебя не видел, Джек, — начал он. — И, если честно, не радовался тому, что ты пропал. У вас с Хейнсом вышло недоразумение. С обоими Хейнсами, но Крису тоже следовало понимать, какой ты бестолковый дурак. Нет, ты умен, но кое в чем больше слушаешься не той своей головы, которой следовало бы.  
Джексон признавал его правоту. Но все равно слышать это было неприятно, как и думать о том, что стояло на кону и как дерьмово они с Говардом распорядились своими жизнями. Но Говард, в отличие от Джексона, еще и оказался чертовым трусом.  
— Ты бы не стал спать с ним, — сделал вывод Джексон.  
— С кем? С Говардом? Нет, конечно, — Дон поежился. — И я бы уж точно не стал вешать Крису на уши лапшу о том, что якобы преследовал его папашу. Этот индюк и сам был не прочь, Крис просто всегда видел только то, что хотел видеть.  
— Значит, я и вправду дурак.  
— Джексон, тебе было восемнадцать. Мы все вели себя, как придурки. А тебе в особенности не везло, потому что людей к тебе тянет. Разных людей и с разными намереньями.  
Грэм снова мелькнул у стойки и посмотрел в их сторону, и Джексона этот родительский присмотр крепко взбесил.  
— И какие намеренья у тебя сейчас? — спросил он.  
— Ты и сам знаешь какие. Только мне не нужно больше, чем ты сейчас можешь предложить. Я знаю, что ты недавно разошелся с кем-то. Верно?  
— Да.  
— И ты знаешь, что я женат. Я не вру тебе.  
Джексон сухо рассмеялся.  
— Как романтично.  
— А тебе нужна романтика?  
— Нет.  
Дон завел руку ему за спину и погладил пальцами полоску кожи между джинсами и тенниской. Джексон ощутил мурашки, бегущие по коже, и жар. Пальцы Дона словно были наэлектризованы, а может, и он сам.  
— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, разреши мне? Ты же тоже хочешь.  
Джексон поплыл, член уже практически встал от касаний Дона и его слов, лицо кололо от чужих взглядов и неспособности выразить свои эмоции. Ему нужно было это, и не только от одиночества здесь, а и потому, что их с Колином отношения медленно умирали долгое время, распадаясь крошечными кусками, но он не мог ему изменить. Пусть и хотел.  
— Сегодня? — спросил он у Дона.  
Тот фыркнул.  
— Ты неправильный вопрос задаешь, Джекс. Конечно же сегодня, вопрос в другом, где? В «Холидей Инн» нам нельзя, Элси тут же донесут.  
— Если хочешь, чтобы я нормально думал, тогда прекрати меня лапать.  
— Прости, приятель. Я просто чертовски соскучился по тебе.  
— Мне нужно отлить, возьми счет.  
Дон лениво улыбнулся, отпуская его. И тут же подал знак Труди.  
— На въезде в Сан-Бенито есть мотель...  
Джексон встал и оправил тенниску.  
— Нет, к черту мотели, у меня есть свободная квартира, и она недалеко.  
Дон на минуту заколебался, словно не зная, может ли себе позволить это.  
— Я не поеду в Сан-Бенито, чтобы трахнуться. Меня чертовски достало, что я должен прятаться, как прокаженный, и просить у всех прощения. Если ты не хочешь, я пойму. — И Дон сдался, кивнув.  
— Тогда к тебе.  
Подошла Труди, и Джексон направился к уборной, которая находилась недалеко от рабочего входа на кухню из зала, в небольшом углублении. Джексон отлил, вымыл руки и тщательно их вытер бумажными полотенцами, а когда вышел в маленький коридорчик, то увидел там Грэма. Он явно ждал его и был не в лучшем настроении.  
— Куда-то собрался, уже уходите?  
— Да, — Джексон хотел пройти мимо, но Грэм развернулся, преграждая дорогу.  
— Пишешь статью о барах, Джексон, с Грейсоном на пару?  
— Я не имею права увидеть старых друзей?  
— А это дружеская встреча? А почему же нет Элси, она же тоже была твоим другом?  
Джексон смерил его своим самым равнодушным взглядом, практически сравнивая с землей, и если бы Грэм не был таким чурбаном, то давно бы уже стушевался, а не стоял так, словно мог чего-то требовать от него. Управлять им. Подчинить себе.  
— Грэм, ты начинаешь меня бесить этими намеками, которые, вообще-то, не твое чертово дело, поскольку мы даже не друзья.  
— Я могу еще прямее: возвращается старый Джексон, которому наплевать на все, лишь бы ему было хорошо? Он ведь женат.  
— И какое отношение этот факт имеет ко мне?  
— Неужели никакого?  
Джексон инстинктивно сжал руки в кулаки.  
— Отвали, Грэм. Я не собираюсь отчитываться перед тобой в своих действиях, ты мне не мамочка. Я свободен? — Он сделал шаг, но Грэм так и не отпустил его, нависая, словно хотел схватить или ударить. Только за что? За встречу с другом? И пусть Джексон знал, что этот ужин не столь невинный, но какое дело Грэму до этого?  
Джексон сделал шаг назад, и Грэм ступил вбок.  
— А как же твои рассказы о семье и спокойной жизни, ложь? Чего ты хочешь? Снова быть у всех на языке, но только как та шлюха, которая спит с женатым мужиком? И это твой предел? — напоследок спросил он.  
— Джекс! — позвал его Дон, стоя у входа в коридор и обдавая Грэма холодом. Скорее всего, он слышал последние фразы Грэма, но Джексону было наплевать. — Вы уже договорили с соседом?  
Джексон кивнул и обошел Грэма.  
— Да, мы уже договорили.  
Дон кипел от злости всю дорогу до машины. И когда они сели в салон, сказал:  
— Я вспомнил твоего соседа. Коулсон, да? Кусок кретина, — машина стартовала на всех парах, и они помчались по полупустой улице, машин было мало, хотя время еще не было поздним.  
— Дон, ты выпил, хотя бы не гони, — попросил Джексон.  
— Ты спал с ним? — спросил Дон, игнорируя просьбу сбросить скорость. — С Коулсоном? Поэтому он ведет себя, как придурок?  
— Что? — Джексон рассмеялся. — Нет. Грэм — натурал и ярый поборник морали. Он бы никогда...  
Дон бросил на Джексона снисходительный взгляд, но все же ничего не стал говорить. Они заехали на улицу, где жил Грэм, и Дон стал ехать медленнее, пока они не добрались до дома.  
Джексон попросил его припарковаться чуть дальше и повел к лестнице. Он шел первым, сжимая в руке ключи, поэтому вздрогнул, когда на верхней площадке Дон прижался к нему сзади и поцеловал в шею.  
— Тут так тихо.  
На улице уже было темно, свет фонаря не добивал до входа в его квартиру, и они слышали только отдаленный скрип старой качели где-то в соседних дворах и шелест листьев. Ветер принес запах океана, и мурашки побежали по коже от прохлады.  
Джексон открыл дверь и включил свет.  
— Может, выпьем?  
Дон отмахнулся и взял его лицо в свои ладони, крепко целуя, путешествуя языком у него во рту. Джексон понял его без слов и начал расстегивать болты на его джинсах, легонько надавив на ширинку.  
В голове было пусто, даже несмотря на все слова Грэма и попытки его пристыдить. Почему он должен отвечать за чьи-то поступки, если Дон хочет этого, а он чертовски хотел, то кто Джексон такой, чтобы отказывать и навязывать свои правила. Это всего лишь секс, без эмоциональной привязки, что ему сейчас было очень нужно.  
— Снимай все, — шепнул Дон. — Все, до последней нитки.  
Джексон потянул вверх тенниску и расстегнул ширинку, Дон тут же прижался губами к его шее. Сжал зубами кожу и всосал в рот.  
— Я все еще помню твой запах, — сказал Дон и нырнул рукой в трусы Джексона, сжимая полувставший член. — Я знаю, что ты любишь снизу, но может вставишь мне для разнообразия? У тебя это чертовски хорошо получалось раньше.  
Джексон улыбнулся и утащил в спальню, раздевая по дороге. Дон тянул его к себе и целовал куда придется. Плечо. Шея. Спина. Подбородок. Щеки. Губы.  
В спальне было темно, хоть глаз выколи, но Джексон не стал включать свет.  
— Ты обещал трахнуть меня, — напомнил он.  
Дон разочарованно вздохнул.  
— Да, и я трахну, но потом, Джекс, потом... Не будь жадиной, знаешь, каково мне? — Дон виновато улыбнулся. — Элси не следит за моими кисками, но все остальное под запретом. И отец, этот чертов город...  
— Ты так смешно оправдываешься, — выдохнул Джексон ему в губы и толкнул на постель. В полумраке он нащупал комод, достал все необходимое и снял носки, отбросив упавшие на пол джинсы. — А я ведь даже не заплатил за тебя в баре, а теперь буду трахать...  
— Ты издеваешься? — рявкнул Дон, уткнувшись носом в подушку и подтянув под себя ноги.  
— Включи ночник.  
Дон потянулся к лампе. И Джексон увидел его спину и маленькие, аккуратные ягодицы. Дон был не слишком накачанным, худым и поджарым, словно подросток. Его ноги были покрыты русыми, редкими волосками, а спина — россыпью мелких родинок. Джексон все еще помнил их, как и то, что Дону нравится больше всего.  
— Надеюсь, мне не нужно готовить тебя, как девочку? — спросил он.  
Дон чуть не лягнул его ногой. Джексон натянул презерватив, мазнул смазкой головку и между ягодиц Дона.  
— Тш-ш-ш... Тише, детка, — он настойчиво надавил на вход и сразу же приставил член. К его счастью, Дон не был девочкой и до целки ему было далеко. Он обнял его мышцами, крепко сдавив, и Джексон в первые секунды потерялся от острого, яркого удовольствия, пронизывающего член. В голове зашумело, и он что есть силы сжал зубы, сдерживаясь.  
Дон под ним зашипел и нырнул рукой к животу, обхватив член.  
— Не спеши, — одернул его Джексон. — Руки прочь.  
Он дождался, пока Дон послушается и начал понемногу толкаться, медленно, размеренно, набирая темп. Дон выматерился под ним и прогнулся сильнее, раскачиваясь в такт. Больше Дона любил секс, наверное, только он сам, и узнавать заново старого любовника было интересно. Его новую манеру, повадки, уловки и жадное желание взять больше и доставить удовольствие партнеру. Джексон провел рукой по его спине, навалился сильнее и ускоряясь.  
Дон подавился стоном и чуть не содрал покрывало, так сильно потянул за него.  
— Твою ж мать, Джексон!  
— Заткнись, — со смешком попросил он и поцеловал в плечо. Ему было хорошо, так хорошо, как давно уже не было. Туго, горячо, чертовски приятно, пусть это было и не совсем то, что он хотел. Дон был умопомрачителен, тихо постанывал под ним, подмахивал, дрожал в его руках от удовольствия и тонко пах потом и дорогим парфюмированным мылом. Джексон сам нашел его стояк и начал дрочить, двигая рукой в такт с членом глубоко в теле Дона.  
Колин был немного повернут на смене ролей и строго следил, чтобы Джексон бывал сверху ровно столько же раз, сколько сам позволял это ему. Хотя его не вело от лидирующей роли, так сильно, как Колина. Но тут было замешано его «мужское достоинство», которое Колин не хотел оскорбить. Джексон знал, что если скажет, что ему нравится подставлять задницу, то упадет в его глазах на несколько ступеней вниз, если не скатится на самое дно. И он стал таким, каким хотел его видеть Колин, искренне думая, что компромисс сделает того мягче.  
Но перед Доном скрывать было нечего, ведь ему не стыдно было попросить, чтобы Джексон ему вставил. Дону вообще редко бывало стыдно.  
— Джекс... Джекс... я уже, — захрипел Дон, спуская ему в руку и сжимаясь так туго, что казалось, член отвалится. И Джексон замер, сильнее работая рукой, ощущая, как он дрожит и замирает, тяжело дыша. — М-м-м...  
Джексон дотрахивал его уже после того, как Дон чуточку пришел в себя, игнорируя редкие болезненные стоны и его расслабленную податливость. Он ни о чем не думал и совершенно перестал концентрироваться, пытаясь догнать собственное удовольствие, пока его тоже не накрыло мягкой, теплой волной оргазма.

Джексон лениво валялся на животе и чувствовал, как Дон ерзает головой, опираясь ею на его спину и лежа поперек кровати. Он курил, и над ними вился тонкий дымок. Нос щекотал запах табака и секса — духоты и пота.  
— Ты спишь? — спросил Дон.  
— Нет.  
Джексон пошевелился и потерся щекой о подушку. Не хотелось даже разговаривать, просто лежать и нежится в той легкости, которая растеклась по всему телу.  
— Хочешь еще? — предложил Дон.  
— Не сейчас.  
— Я не смогу остаться надолго, — Дон повернулся на живот, упираясь в матрас локтями и погладил его татуировку. — Такая красота, — он поцеловал украшенную узором кожу и снова затянулся. — Если бы я увидел ее до того, как спустил, то нагнул бы тебя раньше, чем ты скинул штаны.  
— Успеешь еще, — хрипло засмеялся Джексон. — Советую принять душ, пока есть время до возвращения домой.  
Дон стряхнул пепел в чашку, которая стояла рядом, затушил окурок, а затем убрал ее на тумбочку.  
— Заманчивое предложение. Может и ты со мной?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил он.  
— А ты стал тверже, скажи еще, что мне теперь придется за тобой побегать, — полушутливо, но с ноткой раздражения, заметил Дон и просунул ладонь между его ягодиц, большим пальцем надавив на анус.  
Джексон перевернулся и окатил его недовольным взглядом.  
— Дон, тебя ждет жена. Иди в душ.  
— Ведешь себя как ублюдок.  
— Но, дай угадаю, ты все равно хочешь снова меня увидеть?  
— Да, хочу, и не только увидеть.  
Дон навалился сверху и сжал одну его руку, заводя за голову, а второй схватился сзади за шею, притягивая ближе и насильно целуя. Дон поерзал уже вставшим членом по животу Джексона и ощутил ответный интерес.  
— Ты же тоже хочешь, зачем сучишься? Ревнуешь меня к ней? — самодовольно спросил он, широко улыбаясь. — У нас с Элси все полюбовно. А вот тебе нужен кто-то, кто вытрахает из тебя всю дурь. Ты ведь не можешь быть совсем один? Это не в твоих правилах.  
Джексон ответил на поцелуй и несильно укусил его за нижнюю губу.  
— Элси — это твоя проблема, Дон, а не моя.  
Дон не отрывал от него взгляда, но и ничего не предпринимал, словно пытаясь понять, о чем Джексон думает.  
— Но ты же не бросишь меня вот так? Сейчас?  
— Нет, — тихо выдохнул Джексон.  
Дон повернул его на живот и заставил шире раздвинуть ноги. Он потянулся за смазкой и презервативом. Джексон позволил, и расслабился, закрывая глаза.  
— Будет смешно, если Элси унюхает тебя на моей коже. Я бы хотел... очень, — сказал он, ерзая влажными пальцами между ягодиц, и спустился ниже, сжимая яички.  
Но Джексон не видел в этом ничего хорошего, пусть и не спорил, он просто отключился от всего происходящего в поисках собственного наслаждения и даже не слушал, что говорит Дон. Ему всегда нравилось, чтобы в постели разговаривали только по делу. И не собирался портить себе удовольствие.

Спустя час после того, как уехал Дон, Джексон услышал, как пикап занял пустой гараж. Грэм пожаловал даже раньше, чем обычно. На часах была половина первого, но Джексон не мог уснуть.  
Окончательно проснувшись, он скатился с кровати, содрал с постели белье и отнес его в корзину. Джексон, не одеваясь, сходил за соком на кухню и открыл ноутбук. Мигнула заставка и на экране появилась эмблема.  
Они с Доном договорились встретиться в четверг, потому что у Элси в этот день вечером была запись на фитнес, а с Евой должна была посидеть няня. Джексон не мог понять, почему ему неспокойно, ведь потрахались они преотлично. Возможно даже лучше, чем в школьные времена, потому что теперь была возможность смаковать ощущения, растягивать, и делать то, о чем раньше они и не догадывались.  
У него не было фантомной вины перед Колином, а брак Элси и Дона и так был не в лучшей форме, и он ничего не разрушал, потому что их держала вместе не любовь и даже не уважение, а деньги, и эта связь не ослабнет, пока у обеих сторон есть свой интерес. Но слова Грэма его крепко задели за живое. Все-таки стоило ему врезать, когда он сравнил его с женщиной, там, в пикапе, по дороге домой.  
Из дома справа донеслась тихая музыка, странный сосед любил играть на пианино, но никогда до этого так поздно. Джексон подошел к окну и посмотрел на улицу: в небе висела полная луна, красивая, круглая и такая ненастоящая, словно оловянная монета.  
Джексон открыл фейсбук и зашел на страницу Колина. Там не было новых записей и мало информации, все строго по делу. Джексон посмотрел на его фото и не ощутил ничего. Только пустоту. Он повел мышку к окну поиска и кликнул. Нужно было ввести имя. Нужно было просто написать, кого он хочет найти. Джексон с минуту просто стоял и смотрел на белую строчку.  
Кто же ему нужен? Он так и не смог найти ответа на свой вопрос.

 

**Глава 10. Недоразумения**

 

_Даже очень благополучный человек всегда имеет безумие у себя под боком._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

Коулсон словно с цепи сорвался и доставал Джексона две последних недели. И если раньше он старался его игнорировать, то теперь стало наоборот, и Джексон замирал каждый раз, когда слышал стук в дверь, и вовсе не от радости, потому что открывшуюся ему новую сторону Грэма Коулсона он предпочел бы не знать.  
Сначала это была машина. Он забрал свой «форд» из салона и наконец-то смог передвигаться по городу без проблем. Джексон всего один раз днем занял подъездную дорожку, и Грэм едва не вынес ему дверь, требуя убрать ее с глаз прочь. Они поцапались, Джексон попросил вообще к нему не подходить, а Грэм в ответ посоветовал не попадаться ему на пути и ушел. Джексон решил, что на этом все, но уже буквально через пару дней получил еще одно замечание.  
Следующей претензией была почта: Грэм настаивал, чтобы Джексон забирал свои письма по утрам, чтобы он сам мог проверять ящик вечером, и не приведи Господи увидеть имя Джексона на каком-нибудь конверте, когда он будет это делать. Грэм сделал из этого несусветную проблему, хотя раньше исправно оставлял его письма в ящике.  
Ну, а последним, и самым дурацким, была старая стиральная машинка, которая стояла в подвале у Грэма. Когда именно она испустит дух, предсказать было невозможно, но в ее безвременной кончине он обвинил Джексона и сказал, чтобы с этого дня тот носил «своё дерьмо» в прачечную. Джексон не возражал, но и сдержать злость не мог.  
Большая часть придирок была раздута из ничего и довольно оскорбительна. Словно после их стычки в баре Джексон стал врагом номер один, которого нужно было если не изничтожить, то хотя бы показать, насколько он противен. Грэм не выделил даже получаса для беседы, которая требовалась Джексону, чтобы правильно составить статью о его баре. Труди ответила на все вопросы и бесплатно налила ему выпить, посоветовав не злить Грэма какое-то время. Хотя кто кого еще злил?  
Джексону было наплевать на его претензии и обиды, он вообще пытался не думать о нем. Старался прошмыгнуть к себе побыстрее, когда видел, что его пикап стоит на подъездной дорожке, а сам он дома. Не заходил в бар, каждый раз одергивал Эмбер Джо, когда она заводила разговор о Грэме. Но и бесконечно так продолжаться тоже не могло, потому что Джексон чувствовал, что медленно начинает доходить до точки кипения, и до взрыва оставались считанные минуты, если не секунды.  
Последняя капля упала в уже переполненную чашу на следующий день после выхода статьи, в которой Джексон делал обзор «Ворот» среди прочих других развлекательных питейных заведений города. Коулсон появился на его пороге, сжимая в руках свернутый в тугую трубку экземпляр, и смотрел так, словно хотел заморозить Джексона на месте или отпилить ему голову. Грэм заметил его помятый вид и задержал взгляд на горле, заставив его немного нервничать.  
Было утро субботы, поэтому Джексон лег поздно, накануне крепко погуляв с Доном. Тот забрал его сразу с работы, затащил в машину и повез на собачьи гонки в Воллей Рейс Парк, потом они прогулялись по бульвару и закончили вечер в постели. Джексон выставил его еще до полуночи, чтобы Дон и его машина не попались на глаза Грэму. Он даже Эмбер Джо не говорил, что видится с ним, и не хотел, чтобы Грэм опять делал какие-то умозаключения на их счет.  
Дон заметно повеселел с тех пор, как они начали снова общаться, и каждый раз пытался развлечь его, не сводя все общение исключительно к постели, хотя секса тоже было немало. Джексон переживал, что Элси выкинет какой-то сюрприз, ведь то, что она узнает, было лишь вопросом времени. Хотя, возможно, она проигнорирует сплетни, но надеяться на это стоило в последнюю очередь. Пусть Элси и не была скандалисткой и сучкой, как та же Кристабелл, но это был ее муж и репутация, которую она стремилась поддерживать перед друзьями и знакомыми.  
За последнюю неделю они с Доном виделись трижды, и его отсутствие дома не могло пройти незамеченным. Если, конечно, Дон не изобрел какую-то гениальную ложь, в чем Джексон искренне сомневался. Скорее, он просто ушел в отрыв, забыв о возможных последствиях, зато Джексон о них помнил и решил со следующей недели сбавить обороты, пока не стало хуже.  
Поэтому, открывая дверь, он ждал кого угодно, но не Грэма. В грудь уперлась газета и Джексон перехватил ее.  
— Джексон, что ты написал?  
Он развернул газету на нужной странице и закусил нижнюю губу, словно тяжело раздумывал, что же все-таки сдал в тираж. Это был пятничный выпуск, и странно было, что Грэм увидел это только сейчас.  
— И что же?  
Грэм сжал челюсти, как бульдог, и казалось удивительным, что не заголил верхнюю губу, рыча.  
— Ты написал, что у нас проходит «голое караоке». Голое?! Караоке?!  
— А разве это не так? Труди говорила, что это довольно весело.  
Джексону показалось, что Грэм просто отхлещет его этой газетой по лицу.  
— На раздевание, и никто не снимает с себя белье! Это бывает всего раз в месяц, и заведение закрыто для свободного посещения. А ты написал, что люди каждую неделю приходят, чтобы попеть голыми в моем баре?!  
Джексон чуть не прыснул, но тогда Грэм его убил бы. Он отчего-то представил себе голого злого Грэма с микрофоном в руках. Видимо, водка с содовой, которую они вчера усердно лакали с Доном, так и не выветрилась.  
— Прости, я не могу думать без кофе. Минуту, — Джексон показательно тяжело вздохнул и пошел на кухню.  
Грэм тоже вошел за ним и сморщился.  
— Ты тут куришь?  
— А?  
— Куришь в квартире?  
Джексон не курил, зато это любил делать Дон после секса, и было совсем не с руки, чтобы он голый торчал на балконе или в окне.  
— Иногда. Пару сигарет.  
Грэм посмотрел на него и ни на секунду не поверил. Потому что еще пару недель назад Джексон не курил. Грэм знал это, уже не раз бывая в квартире и не чувствуя запаха. Джексон заправил кофеварку и достал кружки, раз за разом отводя растрепавшиеся волосы от лица.  
— Дай мне минуту, я умоюсь и натяну на себя что-то приличнее шортов, хорошо?  
Грэм ничего не ответил, и Джексон принял это за согласие. В ванной он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и беззвучно выругался. Дон поставил ему засос на груди прямо под самой ключицей и еще один на шее. И это было плохо, чертовски плохо, как и то, что Коулсон их видел. Опять начнутся нотации и нравоучения, которые успели уже набить оскомину.  
Джексон быстро почистил зубы, расчесался и натянул футболку, решив оставить шорты. Не таким уж важным гостем был Грэм, чтобы ради него надевать штаны. Когда Джексон вышел из ванной, то увидел, что кофе уже налит и Грэм держит в руке кружку с надписью «Мистер Секс», подаренную Эмбер Джо на новоселье. Джексон вынужден был признать, что ему шло.  
Грэм так спешил накостылять ему, что даже не побрился, и рубашка сбоку немного выбилась из темно-синих джинсов, зато были видны руки за подкатанными рукавами и часы на широком ремешке, обнимающем запястье. Джексон отвел взгляд и решил напомнить себе, что Грэм совсем не дружески попить кофе зашел и сейчас обмерял его критическим взглядом.  
— Что ты говорил? — спросил Джексон, взяв свою кружку, белую с голубыми снежинками.  
— Из-за твоей статьи мне звонил шериф. А вчера было столпотворение в баре, все хотели увидеть наше караоке, — ответил он.  
— И ты недоволен?  
— А чем тут быть довольным, Джексон? Если это шутка, то мне не смешно.  
Джексон отошел к тумбам и прислонился к одной из них, упершись плечом в холодильник.  
— Грэм, почему бы тебе просто не расслабиться и не получить удовольствие? — Сказал Джексон, и брови Грэма неумолимо поползли вверх.  
— Ты совсем сошел с ума? Что ты мелешь, Ворвик, какое еще удовольствие? — Кружка громко стукнула по столу.  
— Твой бар. Люди пришли, они хотят побывать у тебя и увидеть все, что ты сможешь предложить. Я не говорю, что кому-то нужно раздеваться, но ты все равно можешь поиметь на этом денег. Разве нет? И не ври мне, что у тебя не было кассы.  
— В пятницу всегда есть касса, — уже спокойнее ответил Грэм.  
— Но в этот раз она была выше?  
Грэм не ответил, взял кофе и вылил его в раковину.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в твоей помощи, — сказал он, делая ударение слове «твоей».  
Джексон обхватил свою кружку обеими ладонями и сделал еще один глоток.  
— Если бы ты уделил мне немного времени, когда я тебя просил, то ничего такого бы не было. Знаешь, мне абсолютно все равно, что писать, и я схватился за первую попавшуюся информацию, которую дала мне Труди.  
Грэм и хотел бы снова повесить всех собак на него, но не мог, и из-за этого бесился еще сильнее.  
— Тебя никто не просил писать такое. Неужели у вас не предусмотрен шаблон или краткий синопсис?  
— Слушай, Коулсон, я же не учу тебя руководить баром, вот и ты не поучай меня.  
Грэм с полминуты молчал, но Джексон и чувствовал, что тот в бешенстве. Это было видно по чуточку прищуренным глазам и сурово поджатым губам. Грэм не разочаровал его:  
— Занимайся Грейсоном, Джек, и больше не лезь в мой бар и дела. Ты меня понял?  
— При чем здесь Дон? — опешил Джексон.  
Грэм оперся о столешницу, вены на его руках вздулись, а пальцы он сложил так плотно, что они казались одним целым. У него были красивые руки: чистые ухоженные ногти, грубоватая кожа и сила, которая таилась них. Джексон поднял взгляд к его глазам и тут же пожалел.  
— Думаешь, я идиот? Ты начал курить, правда? И при этом каждый раз говоришь Эмбер, чтобы она завязывала? Да? И времени у тебя в последнее время в обрез, она жаловалась. Джексон вечно чем-то занят, наверное, из-за работы, — передразнил он. — Интересно, чем, если ты не вылезаешь из задницы Грейсона?  
Джексон ни единым мускулом не выразил ни удивления от услышанного, ни нервозности. Скорее, сразу понял, что они дошли наконец до сути проблемы, из-за которой Грэм на него наезжал уже который день, и ему стало так грустно и немного тоскливо, он не хотел ощущать всю эту агрессию, только не опять.  
— Ты все-таки гомофоб, — спокойно ответил Джексон. — Кажешься таким понимающим, киваешь в нужных местах, но сам-то презираешь, да? Думаешь об этом и тебе гадко? Все внутри поджимается и хочется унизить, верно?  
— Джексон, я не ненавижу геев. Мне просто жаль тебя.  
— Не тебе меня жалеть, — отрезал Джексон.  
— Я не спрашивал у тебя разрешения.  
Джексон не знал почему, но его переполнила жгучая злоба на Грэма и его сожаления о его неустроенной судьбе. Желчь подкатила к горлу, и он поставил чашку. Его терпение обрушилось, как прохудившаяся от сырости стена, и захотелось просто дать ему по роже, но это был не самый цивилизованный вариант.  
— Пошел вон.  
— Что?  
— Я сказал — проваливай! — чуть ли не по слогам ответил Джексон. — Ты мне надоел, то ты орешь на меня из-за какой-то сраной стиральной машинки, то приходишь пожалеть. Строишь теории и лезешь в мою спальню, да кто ты такой? И кем себя возомнил, Коулсон? Богом? Проваливай отсюда!  
Грэм не двинулся с места, то ли засомневался, то ли действительно понял, что перегнул палку.  
— Это мой дом, — сказал он.  
— Твой дом находится за пределами этой комнаты. И моей квартиры. Иди, вылизывай свой газон!  
Джексон подошел к нему, схватив под локоть, но Грэма не так-то просто было сдвинуть с места. Сначала он увернулся, потом толкнул, решив настоять на своем и не делать и шагу, а потом отпрянул от удара кулаком, потому что Джексон не собирался с ним шутить. Он был зол, как черт, и понимал, что Грэм снова морально поставит его на колени, обзовет шлюхой, начнет учить и втираться в доверие. А потом бросит все его эмоции ему же в лицо. Проходили уже. Хватит.  
— Джексон, не дури! — прикрикнул он и через несколько секунд скрутил его. Джексон пнул его в голень и хотел еще раз ударить, но Грэм перехватил руку и завел ее назад, как и вторую, буквально обнимая его за талию и прикасаясь к заднице костяшками пальцев.  
Джексон смотрел ему в глаза.  
— Нравится стоять на своем? — прошипел он. — А ты, между прочим, на чужой территории.  
— Пришлешь ко мне Грейсона?  
— Нет, я сам тебя отмудохаю так, что мало не покажется.  
Грэм засмеялся ему прямо в лицо, обдавая теплым дыханием.  
— Силенок не хватит, писака.  
И Джексон ударил, единственным доступным ему способом. Треснул Грэма лбом по носу так, что тут же кровь хлынула, в голове у Джексона заныло и лоб прострелило болью, но Грэм тут же отпустил его, хватаясь за лицо. Удар был несильным, до перелома дело бы не дошло, но ему было больно, и Джексон чувствовал удовлетворение. Грэм заслужил хорошего пинка.  
Джексон больше не прикасался к нему, хотя и мог наподдать, за все хорошее.  
— Достойный удар для педика? — спросил он, разминая передавленные запястья, и не успел охнуть, как полетел в стену. Недалеко от того места, где он разбил бутылку. По губам Грэма текла тонкая струйка крови, а в глазах плескалось настоящее бешенство.  
— Свихнулся? — рявкнул он. — Совсем мозгов нет?  
— А ты думал, я шучу, все это шутка? Моя жизнь шутка? — выдохнул Джексон, чувствуя, как сильно руки Грэма давят на его грудь. — Ты можешь меня бить исподтишка, пинать и делать, что хочешь, а я нет? Давай, ударь меня. Ударь, ты же хочешь… Сделай это. И мы будем квиты.  
Грэм тяжело дышал и таращился на него, казалось, еще немного, и он ударит, оставит свою отметину на его лице. Они так давно к этому шли, что это будет самый правильный исход. Но одна секунда сменялась другой, а Грэм ничего не делал, просто смотрел в его лицо. Его взгляд оглаживал щеки, скользил по заросшему подбородку, ноздри широко раздувались, и Джексон весь покрылся испариной, хотя в комнате не было душно. В голове билось только «Давай! Давай, сделай это!»  
Грэм взглянул на его губы, и Джексон облизнулся, ощутив, что время драки прошло. Он чувствовал его запах, терпкий, густой, без какого-либо парфюма, и ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза и передохнуть, всего пару секунд. Не дышать, не видеть, ничего не чувствовать. Джексону не хотелось, чтобы Грэм смотрел на него так. Откровенно, жадно, словно видел перед собой не соперника, а кого-то другого, более близкого и желанного.  
Грэм поднял взгляд от его губ и посмотрел в глаза. Он коротко сглотнул и кадык заходил, натягивая кожу на горле, покрытом жесткими черными щетинками. Джексон тоже посмотрел на его рот, испачканный кровью, и ощутил, как Грэм вздрогнул, словно его прошило током. И скрывать стало уже нечего, он хотел его.  
Хотел Джексона.  
Джексон сам прошел последние полдюйма, потянулся губами, чтобы поцеловать и попробовать его кровь на вкус, ощутить тепло дыхания, почувствовать касание, скользнуть языком в рот и вылизать его. У Джексона еще никогда так быстро не вставало, ни на кого. Чуть больше минуты, и он уже был возбужден по полной, до болезненного стояка, от которого так просто не избавиться.  
Ему хотелось поцеловать Грэма. Невыносимо сильно, только один маленький поцелуй. Но Грэм спасовал прежде, чем он успел накрыть его губы своими, в его глазах плескались паника и ужас. Перед ним или самим собой? Он так и не понял, но руки разжались, и Грэм отошел назад, утирая нос.  
Джексон ощутил свободу, прохладу там, где касались его чужие руки, и… сожаление.  
— Это больше не повторится, — еле слышно сказал Грэм. — Прости меня.  
— Грэм…  
— Ты был прав, я должен уйти.  
И он быстро пошел на выход, уносился так быстро, насколько позволял торопливый шаг. Джексон выскочил на балкончик и увидел, как он сбегает вниз и оборачивается, снова утирая кровь, сочащуюся из носа, и даже прибавил скорость, когда увидел его наверху. Сразу же дошел до машины, захлопнул скрипучую дверцу и укатил, хотя Джексон сомневался, что до этого Грэм собирался уходить из дому. Скорее всего, он даже парадную дверь не закрыл.  
Джексон не понимал, что ему думать. Он ощущал себя обманутым, брошенным и даже отвергнутым. Видеть, как Грэм пытается усмирить свои эмоции и не может этого сделать, было как никогда кстати. Ведь то, что Джексон почувствовал там, на кухне, в корне меняло все их взаимоотношения.  
Только вот хотел ли он сам что-то изменить и нужен ли ему Грэм, Джексон не знал.

Дон объявился только в среду, видимо, понял, что слишком увлекся, или Элси сделала замечание, но Джексон не испытывал никакого дискомфорта. У него было время, чтобы подумать. Оценить то, что произошло между ним и Грэмом, и он пришел к выводу, что все это было какой-то дурацкой ошибкой.  
Грэм снова его избегал и даже не подошел, когда Джексон забил на их «почтовое» соглашение. Он специально не проверял почту, чтобы Грэм сортировал его письма, потирал свой разбитый нос и вспоминал то солнечное утро на его кухне, когда они чуть не поцеловались. Джексон испытывал какое-то извращенное злорадство от этого факта и не хотел его жалеть, только не после всех издевательств, которым Грэм его подверг просто потому, что у него появились определенные мысли и желания на его счет.  
А то, что это так, Джексон и не сомневался, вспоминая все мелкие детали, которые упускал из виду. Интерес Грэма, собственничество и страх. Джексон прекрасно понимал его чувства. Подобное влечение было ему еще незнакомо, и Грэм не знал, что с этим делать. Кричал, бушевал, причинял ему боль, проверяя на прочность, а потом снова захлопнулся, пытаясь сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Но Джексон теперь мог и сам легко выбить почву из-под его ног, как Грэм поступал с ним неоднократно. Только сомневался, что это необходимо.  
В воскресенье Джексон уехал на весь день на пикник с Трейси и Диком, которые даже взяли ему в пару какую-то девочку, видимо, из бывших одноклассниц его сестры. Трейси заявила, что Дженни будет ее подружкой на свадьбе. Они довольно весело провели время, но Джексон ясно дал понять Дженни, что отношения его не интересуют. Устраивать истерики или злиться из-за того, что Трейси захотела познакомить его с девушкой, он не стал. В конце концов, это было его дело, с кем встречаться. И отказываться от отношений с Доном он не планировал, тем более, что они полностью его устраивали. А все, кому это не нравится, могли идти к черту.  
В понедельник в редакции Джексон рассказал Уиллу о претензиях Грэма насчет «голого караоке», и тот, здорово посмеявшись, согласился написать опровержение. Но Джексон догадывался, что желанного облегчения Грэму это не принесет, как и его игры в прятки. Так или иначе он сорвется, другой вопрос — когда?  
И теперь, услышав голос Дона по телефону, Джексон понял, что период бездействия затянулся, и он увяз в этом, совершенно того не желая. Грэм был большим мальчиком и как-нибудь сам справится со своими эмоциями.  
— Ты соскучился, Джекс? — пропел Дон ему на ухо. Джексон обернулся, проверяя, не стоит ли кто у него за спиной, но в обеденный перерыв в офисе редакции было тихо. Даже Уилл ушел пообедать с Сарой.  
— Конечно. Только о тебе и думал, — Джексон откинулся в кресле и улыбнулся.  
— Врешь. С тебя, наверное, все выходные не слазил этот урод Коулсон после твоей проделки в газете. Я видел вчера опровержение.  
Улыбка Джексона сползла с лица.  
— Следи за тем, что ты говоришь, Дон, — одернул его он.  
Дон совершенно открыто рассмеялся.  
— Эх, Джекс… Ты как маленький. Но я все же поверю, что между вами ничего нет, раз ты так настаиваешь.  
Джексон ощутил странное, почти лихорадочное волнение от самих слов Дона, и это ему не понравилось. Как и то, что сама идея о Грэме сверху его завела, но Джексон постарался как можно быстрее избавиться от мыслей на этот счет.  
— Я думал, ты звонишь по делу, — холодно сказал он.  
— Да. У меня есть к тебе дело.  
— И какое же? — раздраженно спросил Джексон. Ему отчаянно хотелось отпинать Дона за его слова.  
Но тот просто хмыкнул в трубку и сказал:  
— Хочу твой член у себя во рту сегодня вечером. Найдешь для меня время?  
Джексон еще раз обернулся, теперь уже расположившись лицом к залу, чтобы не проворонить, если кто-то войдет.  
— Дрочишь в обеденный перерыв? — немного оттаял он.  
— Еще нет, но скоро начну, если ты не прекратишь обижаться.  
— Я не обижаюсь.  
— Тогда я могу зайти? — вкрадчиво спросил Дон.  
— Да. Ты можешь зайти, — разрешил он. — В семь. И не свети свою машину.  
— Ты следишь за моей репутацией даже больше чем я сам, — шутливо заметил Дон.  
— Я просто не хочу беседовать с твоей женой о твоей же заднице.  
— Жаль. Ей бы пригодилось узнать хотя бы что-то о том, что может заставить меня кончить. Ладно, Джекс, мои пять минут вышли, меня уже зовут. А ты будь готов, в семь я буду.  
Джексон положил трубку. Шутка о дрочке в обеденный перерыв уже не казалась ему такой глупой, но это было бы совсем унизительно. Джексон решил загасить в себе возбуждение работой, но из головы все не выходили слова Дона.  
Что было бы, реши Грэм его завалить? Это казалось таким невозможным, но в то же время у Джексона все сжималось внутри от одной мысли об этом. Он вспомнил его руки на столешнице — мускулистые, сильные, умелые, его губы так близко от его губ, и как он прижал его к стене.  
Джексон на секунду закрыл глаза и коротко выдохнул.  
— Хватит, — сказал он сам себе и принялся за статью.

Дон сходил за водой и голышом повалился на кровать, прихлебывая из бутылки. Джексон откинулся на подушку и подсунул одну руку себе под голову.  
— Неужели невкусно? — поддразнил он. — Ты делаешь мне больно, детка.  
— Иди к черту, — толкнул его локтем Дон и уставился в потолок.  
Джексон еще с минуту покайфовал, безвольно растекаясь по кровати, а затем встал. Дон взял в рот уже после того, как Джексон его отодрал и снял презерватив, и теперь дулся из-за того, что он заставил его проглотить. Но Джексону все равно чертовски понравилось: только Дон позволял творить с собой что угодно совершенно безнаказанно.  
— Одевайся.  
— Что? — приподнялся на локтях Дон. — Зачем?  
— Я хочу выпить.  
— Мы можем выпить у тебя, Джекс.  
Джексон достал чистые трусы, футболку и джинсы и бросил Дону его костюмные брюки.  
— Я обещал Эмбер Джо встретиться с ней в «Воротах» в девять.  
— Я не приглашен? — иронизировал Дон.  
— Если хочешь, — Джексон застегнул джинсы и натянул футболку. — Но я ей ничего не говорил, зачем тебе лишние глаза?  
Дон был не особенно рад, но решил присоединиться к нему, спешно натягивая одежду.  
— Я зайду, выпью один бокал и поеду домой.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джексон и уставился, как он одевается. — Я просто не смог тебе отказать днем, ты так просил.  
— Козел, — буркнул Дон, повязывая галстук, но уже спустя минуту подошел и крепко его поцеловал, пока Джексон не начал подталкивать его к двери. Дон только забрал бумажник и ключи и пошел на выход.  
На улице уже стемнело, и во двор доносились звуки пианино. Сосед снова играл что-то из классики, но Джексон все не мог вспомнить, как называется эта мелодия. Дон примостил пиджак на сгибе руки и ждал, пока он закроет дверь.  
— Поедем на разных машинах? — спросил он.  
— Думаю, да. Так будет лучше.  
«Форд» Джексона стоял на обочине, а вот до авто Дона нужно было немного пройтись.  
— Садись, я высажу тебя возле машины, — и открыл двери изнутри, оказавшись в салоне. Новая машина нравилась Джексону, но была немного непривычной. В Финиксе он чаще всего ездил в «джипе» Колина, и другой автомобиль на его фоне с непривычки казался таким крошечным.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты не соврал насчет Эмбер Джо, и мы едем не на свидание к Коулсону, — сказал Дон уже в конце улицы.  
— Я же тебе говорил…  
— Да-да, что он натурал, но у тебя весьма милые синяки на груди, Джекс. Словно тебя помяли чьи-то пальчики, и они были явно не мои.  
Джексон психанул.  
— Зато ты наставил мне блядских засосов. Это нормально?  
Дон пожал плечами.  
— Твоя задница вроде бы еще никому официально не принадлежит, я просто пометил территорию. Коулсону не понравилось?  
— Еще раз скажешь мне про Грэма, и это будет наша с тобой последняя встреча.  
Дон расплылся в ехидной улыбке.  
— Ауч, все так серьезно? Если есть что-то, то ты можешь мне сказать, Джексон. Я не собираюсь вешать на тебя табличку «занято».  
Но он не мог. Совсем не мог, потому что не слишком трезво оценивал ту их стычку. И Дон понял, что ему ничего не обломится, но все равно не отказался от идеи зайти в бар.

С Эмбер Джо Джексон договорился заранее, еще до звонка Дона, поэтому просто не мог отменить их маленькую попойку. Он понимал, что стал меньше уделять ей времени, и Эмбер Джо последнее время постоянно на него дулась. Джексон знал, что она довольно быстро разгадает, зачем явился Дон, но скрывать и дальше не было смысла, тем более, после того, как сам упрекал ее из-за Криса. Джексон знал, что она не будет трепать, а узнать все равно узнает. Увидит сама или Грэм скажет.  
У «Ворот» столпилось довольно много людей, даже несмотря на то, что была середина недели. Кто-то уезжал, кто-то только приехал, недалеко от входа стояла парочка и что-то живо обсуждала. Все-таки даже без стриптиза и каких-либо ухищрений — это было довольно милое местечко, где приятно зависнуть после работы или просто встретиться с друзьями. Музыка, еда, выпивка. А что еще нужно?  
Внутри слишком громко и непривычно голосила музыка, и Джексон понял, что явно не рассчитал в своей оценке количество народа, людей было очень много. Труди, не отходя, стояла за баром, а в зале носился Люк, разнося подносы с заказами. Джексон как раз подошел к стойке, когда Дон, припарковавшись, вошел в зал.  
— Ты видела Эм?  
— Конечно! — ответила Труди, наливая в стакан пиво. — Твоя статья — это какое-то чудо, милый! Я даже не думала, что будет так…  
Джексон даже не улыбнулся, сразу вспомнились упреки Грэма. Видимо, только у Труди хватило ума оценить, что приток клиентов — это хорошо для любого бизнеса.  
— Где Эм? — Спросил он, и увидел, как Труди засияла еще сильнее. И без слов было понятно, что подошел Дон.  
— Моя любимая официантка! — сразу же сказал он, в момент завоевав доверие Труди, она поставила бокал на стойку и кивнула ему.  
— Люк! — крикнула она. — Пиво! Эм вон там… Мальчики, может вам налить? Труди вас угостит, выбирайте, что хотите.  
Джексон обернулся, а Дон поблагодарил.  
— Вы наша спасительница, уже второй раз. Но разве можно, чтобы женщина угощала, мы купим себе выпить и оставим вам чаевые. Спасибо. Тут всегда так людно?  
— В середине недели — нет. Не сильно. Но только не в последнее время…  
— Пошли! — утянул его Джексон. — Я ее вижу, сядем.  
Эмбер Джо заметила их почти сразу, но когда она разглядела Дона, улыбка ее немного увяла. Джексон заметил, что она принарядилась для него, одела славное лимонно-желтое платье с широким поясом и собрала волосы на бок. Это делало ее моложе.  
— Эмбер, давно тебя не видел, — сказал Дон и чмокнул ее в щечку. — Хорошо выглядишь.  
— Дон, какими судьбами? — Она обвела их обоих взглядами, не пропустив ни единой детали.  
— Мы просто встретились, — ответил Джексон и махнул Люку рукой, чтобы он подошел. — Если так и дальше пойдет, тут нужно будет больше официантов.  
Эмбер Джо взяла в руку бокал с мартини и, скрестив ноги, откинулась на спинку, рассматривая Дона. Вместо Люка, который был занят, к ним проскочила еще одна официантка, которую Джексон не заметил в толпе.  
— Что желаете? — громко спросила она, ласково улыбнувшись. Дон окинул ее топ одобрительным взглядом, и Джексон тоже оценил красивую круглую грудь, собранную бюстгальтером слишком высоко, чтобы казаться естественно приподнятой. — Меня зовут Салли, и я буду вас обслуживать.  
Джексону она сразу не понравилась за глуповато-игривый тон и капризно надутые губки. А вот Дон был в восторге, расплываясь в плотоядной улыбке.  
— Мне, пожалуйста, вина. Красное, сухое и оставьте меню, я выберу закуски. А Джексон будет водку с содовой, верно? — Дон показательно улыбнулся, так что Джексону захотелось его треснуть.  
— Мне еще один мартини, — отрезала Эмбер Джо. Салли сбавила сияние и робко взглянула на нее, видимо, Эмбер Джо уже успела приструнить новую официантку. — Ну и давно вы встретились? — Прямо спросила она, как только Салли ушла.  
— Достаточно давно, — Дон расплылся в хитрой улыбке и подмигнул ей. — Хорошенькая попка, — бросил он вслед удаляющейся Салли. — А тебе как, Джекс?  
Эмбер Джо раздраженно сжала губы и достала из сумочки сигареты.  
— Не ожидала, что вы общаетесь. Ты мне не говорил.  
Джексон потеребил в руках ключи от машины, ощущая ее неодобрение.  
— Теперь ты знаешь. У тебя были планы на сегодня?  
Эмбер Джо закурила, но дыма было немного, потому что в этой части зала работали мощные вытяжки.  
— Неважно, — обронила она. — Я хотела просто поболтать с тобой, но тут так людно. Грэм говорил, что у него завал, но я не ожидала насколько. Он даже нанял дополнительно еще одного повара и официантку.  
— Хорошая реклама, хорошая торговля, — пожал плечами Дон. — А новая девочка недурна, Коулсон, видно, выбирал на совесть.  
Джексон выразительно на него посмотрел, и Дон немного стушевался.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, чтобы не злить Джексона. — Как ты, Эмбер? Я не видел тебя уже пару месяцев.  
— А не год?  
Дон засмеялся и обернулся, когда за соседним столиком скрипнул стул.  
— Может, и год. Вы с Элси что-то не поделили? Ты резко пропала, я слышал, что твой отец болен.  
— Длинная история, — отмахнулась она. — Тебе будет не слишком интересно.  
Салли принесла выпивку, разложила салфетки и расставила бокалы, напутав, что кому. Джексон забрал свою водку у Дона и отпил, разглядывая зал. Дон пофлиртовал с официанткой, и она ушла, повиливая задом.  
— Бестолковая девица, — сказала Эмбер Джо, затушив сигарету и вытирая салфеткой случайно пролитые на стол капли.  
— Смотря для чего, — пошутил Дон и сделал большой глоток.  
— Уверена, в нашем счете окажется ее номер.  
— Эм, не все такие святоши, как ты.  
Джексон равнодушно перекатывал жидкость в своем бокале из края в край, а затем посмотрел на него.  
— Дон хотел выпить стаканчик и уйти, верно? — намекнул он.  
— А если нет? — Дон развалился на своем стуле и призывно улыбнулся Джексону. — Выставишь меня отсюда? Угости меня, Джекс, и не трахай мозг.  
— Конечно, я заплачу за твоё вино, ты его полностью отработал, — без тени иронии сказал Джексон.  
Эмбер Джо этот разговор даже немного понравился. А вот Дон, наоборот, надулся.  
— Как там поживает Элси, Дон? Как, кстати, старший Гордон все еще у руля или тебе все-таки доверили что-то важное? — спросила она.  
— А если и так? — огрызнулся Дон. — Гордон нас всех переживет.  
Джексон поставил бокал, нужно было срочно пройтись, потому что духота, запах табака и алкоголя сдавили голову в тиски.  
— Я в туалет, — сообщил он.  
Они даже не обратили внимания на него, продолжая пикировку. Эмбер Джо никогда особенно не любила Дона, хотя они и не собачились. Проходя мимо бара, Джексон заметил там Грэма, помогающего Труди. Он не успел спрятать свой хмурый пристальный взгляд до того, как Джексон его поймал. Конспиратор чертов.  
Выходя из туалета, Джексон уже привычно ожидал, что он его подрежет, но на пути было пусто. Только Люк стоял спиной к нему, прислонившись к стене. Джексон подошел ближе и коснулся его плеча.  
— Как дела?  
Люк затопил его сияющей улыбкой.  
— Джек… Все хорошо. Вот взял минутку. Хотел как раз выйти на улицу подышать.  
— Тут слишком тесно.  
— Хочешь со мной? Поболтаем, а то ты ведь тут как клиент, я даже подойти не могу, столик не мой, а Салли… — просительная нотка в его голосе была такой жалобной, что Джексон сдался. Все равно Эмбер Джо сейчас из всех сил пыталась выжить Дона из бара, чтобы они смогли продолжить вечер вдвоем. И ему еще предстояла головомойка, Джексон прекрасно знал, какие мысли витают в ее белокурой головке.  
Люк обрадовался его согласию и потащил на выход.  
— Я читаю все твои статьи, — сообщил он в знакомом переулке за баром, когда дверь за ними захлопнулась. — Ты так здорово пишешь, легко и с юмором. Наверное, поэтому твои рекомендации и стали такими популярными!  
— Спасибо. Но темы так себе, приходится фантазировать.  
Джексон заметил, что количество мешков рядом с баком катастрофически выросло, а вдали послышался вой сирены. Видимо, по дороге прокатил автомобиль скорой помощи.  
— Скоро у тебя будет толпа фанатов.  
Джексон хмыкнул. У него и так была толпа фанатов, только они, скорее, любили посудачить о нем, а не его работе.  
— И это я еще не писал про пироги Дулли, — пошутил он.  
Люк рассмеялся как-то нервно и натужно, но Джексон не успел понять, почему он переживает. Хлопнула дверь и появилась Салли.  
— Люк, ты тут? Можно тебя на минутку? — Она окинула Джексона коротким взглядом и шмыгнула внутрь.  
— Не уходи, у меня есть еще десять минут на перерыв, я сейчас.  
Джексон засунул руки в карманы джинсов и кивнул. Ему отчаянно не хотелось идти назад в помещение, слышать гомон и свару Эмбер Джо и Дона, которые пытались разделить сферы влияния. Все-таки вне постели им с Доном зачастую делать было нечего. И с каждым днем он понимал это все четче.  
Подул ветер, но в переулке он гулял не особенно сильно, запахло свежестью, а беззвездное небо намекало на дождь. Послышался звук мотора, скрип тормозов и громкий смех у парадного входа. Джексон совершенно не удивился, когда спустя еще минуту к нему вышел Грэм. В отличие от Люка, он не радовался и не улыбался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Кесадос — треугольнички из кукурузного теста, фаршированные сыром, луком и гуакамоле.
> 
> 4\. Атласный башмачок — это драма Поля Клоделя. Лоралин намекает на добродетельную донью Пуэрсу, жену дона Пелаго, которая испытывает влечение к Родриго де Манароку, но противится страсти, потому что у нее есть муж. Полный пересказ не имеет значения. Просто маленькая аналогия.


	3. Глава 11-15

**Глава 11. Ревность**

 

_Никто никогда не знает причину тех или иных событий... а в особенности те люди, которые утверждают, что она им известна._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

Грэм спустился со ступенек, вытирая руки застиранной посеревшей тряпкой. Джексон ничего не говорил, ждал. Они впервые за последние дни сошлись с Коулсоном так близко на одной территории, и Джексону было интересно, как он себя поведет — будет беситься или, как раньше, избегать, а может, накинется на него. Снова.  
Грэм сжал в кулаке тряпку и прямо посмотрел на него.  
— Зачем тебе Люк? — cпокойно спросил он, и Джексон растерялся. Совсем не такого начала разговора он ожидал, хватило бы и обыденного «привет», но это было не про Грэма.  
— Люк? О чем ты? Я тут с Эмбер Джо и Доном.  
Крохотная вспышка злости мелькнула в глазах Грэма и погасла.  
— Притащил его с собой, как карманную болонку?  
— Ты говоришь о человеке, а не о собаке. И это — общественное место, или Дон тут персона нон-грата?  
— У меня нет желания видеть Грейсона здесь — это верно. Я думал, ты притормозил с ним, но теперь вижу, что все наоборот. Ведешь себя, как форменный эгоист, водишь его в людные места?  
— Дон сам решает, куда ему идти и с кем.  
Грэм хмыкнул и отбросил тряпку прямо в бак, она упала на мешки и соскользнула вниз.  
— Как ощущения, Джексон? Ты именно этого хотел, когда приехал, попасть в новый капкан? С еще одним мужиком, который использует тебя? Хорошо проводишь время?  
Если бы Грэм сказал ему это еще неделю назад, Джексон разозлился бы, но теперь он видел, что стоит за его яростью и желанием унизить. Грэм злился, поэтому вел себя как полный кретин. Это было так похоже на ревность, но Джексон не хотел думать, что это она, скорее, его сдерживаемое желание, которое все-таки прорывалось сквозь холодную оболочку.  
— Мне скучно, — коротко ответил Джексон, подыгрывая ему.  
Грэм помрачнел.  
— Грейсон тебе надоел, это видно. Он как пиявка вцепился в тебя и уже не так хорош? — процедил он. — Теперь тебе нужен кто-то более кроткий, кто станет плясать на задних лапах? Люк?  
— Что ты несешь, Грэм? При чем здесь он?  
Грэм подошел еще ближе, и Джексон ощутил запах дыма и соуса для энчиладас с нотками чили и какао. Это был какой-то слишком домашний и безобидный аромат для такого, как Грэм. Почти обыденный. И он совершенно не вязался с напором и силой, которая сквозила в каждом его жесте.  
— Не смей трогать Люка! — отрезал он. — Этот парень тебе не игрушка, чтобы ты говорил ему уйти, а потом манил пальцем, когда тебе скучно.  
— Вообще-то он сам меня позвал сюда. И знаешь, Люк мне нравится. Хороший, сладенький мальчик, и он не стал бы ломаться и бегать от меня, как какой-то идиот. Он свободен, я тоже. Тем более, что Дон не ограничивает меня, — сказал Джексон, впервые признавая, что между ним и Доном есть связь. Хотелось добавить «Выкуси, Грэм!», но он не стал и только криво улыбнулся, чтобы добить.  
Казалось, что Грэм зарычит на него от бессильной ярости, по крайней мере, в его глазах в этот момент виделось мало здравого смысла. Но к ним выскочил Люк, радостный, словно выиграл в лотерею, хлопнула тяжелая дверь, и морок спал.  
Грэм вздрогнул и медленно повернулся, а Джексон искренне посочувствовал парнишке.  
— Джексон, что я тебе принес... — начал Люк и сник на половине фразы, тут же спрятав за спиной бокал, когда увидел Грэма.  
— Люк, иди работай, — коротко приказал он.  
— Но, Грэм, у меня перерыв, мы с Салли... — немного сбивчиво возмутился Люк, и Джексон еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
— Сходи на кухню, поешь, отдохни! Рита даст тебе что-нибудь, иди.  
— Но... — Люк ничего не понимал.  
Джексон обошел Грэма и постарался успокоить Люка.  
— Иди, Люк, я тоже ухожу, Дон и Эм, скорее всего, меня ищут. Мы еще поболтаем, в другой день, хорошо?  
И Люк, неохотно кивнув, поплелся к двери. Джексон хотел отправиться за ним, но Грэм не позволил, схватив его за руку.  
— У тебя ко мне какое-то дело, Коулсон? —Джексон обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с Грэмом.  
Джексон посмотрел на его губы, но теперь скорее бы умер, чем потянулся сам. Грэм сжимал его бицепс с такой силой, словно хотел оторвать руку, явно оставив еще пару синяков. Он коротко вдохнул, сжал зубы и потянул его еще ближе к себе. Джексон не ожидал, поэтому чуть не свалился ему на грудь. К запаху чили и какао прибавился естественный аромат Грэма, который полдня потел на душной кухне, и Джексону этот запах понравился.  
Дон всегда пах дорогим мылом и антиперспирантами, и казался таким скучным и предсказуемым на фоне Грэма, несмотря на всю свою доступность и жажду секса. Джексон же хотел чего-то более острого, мужественного, подавляющего. В Грэме этого было хоть отбавляй, наравне со скрытым желанием, которое текло электрическими импульсами даже сквозь одежду, когда он касался Джексона. Нужно было что-то сделать, разрубить этот узел...  
Но их снова прервали, и в этот раз это была Салли.  
— Мистер Коулсон! — она замерла и уставилась на них, распахнув свои густо накрашенные глаза.  
Грэм отпустил Джексона и сделал шаг к ней, словно ничего не произошло, а они вели джентльменскую беседу. Джексон совершенно не смутился, хотя и понял, что сиськастая официанточка явно имела какие-то виды на своего шефа, а теперь смущалась и не знала, что и думать.  
— Что случилось, Салли? — мягко спросил он.  
— С-салфетки... — ответила она. — У нас закончились салфетки.  
— У Риты есть ключ от подсобки, можешь взять у нее.  
Но Салли все равно мялась в двери, посматривая на Джексона.  
— Что-то еще?  
— Ваша подруга искала... его. Мне сказать, что вы здесь?  
— Нет, мы сами выйдем, — уже грубее ответил Грэм, немного раздражаясь, и Салли испарилась.  
Фонарь над их головой мигнул, и новый порыв ветра растрепал Джексону волосы. Он ухмыльнулся и выразительно смотрел на Грэма, прекрасно понимая, какие мысли тот гоняет в своей чугунной башке. Только вот спасения из их ситуации он почти не видел. Салли была хороша: чуть за двадцать, сиськи на миллион, а какие губы! Джексон не хотел и думать, трахал ли уже ее Коулсон или оставил на потом?  
— Милая девчушка, многообещающая и, главное, глупая, — ехидно заметил он. — То, что тебе нужно, чтобы спустить пар...  
Джексон не успел договорить, влетев спиной в дверь. Грэм схватил его за горло и прижал собой так, что Джексону в живот отчетливо уперся полустояк.  
— Закрой свой ебливый рот, Ворвик, — зашипел Грэм.  
— Или что?  
— Будешь на месте этой девчушки!  
Джексон усмехнулся и положил одну руку ему на бок, а вторую попытался засунуть между ними, комкая ткань рубашки, не в состоянии отодвинуть его от себя хотя бы на четверть дюйма.  
— Какие угрозы... — шепнул Джексон.  
— Тебе мало Грейсона? — Грэм еще сильнее придавил его, не отпуская руку, ладони с горла прошлись по щекам Джексона и вплелись в волосы, сильно потянув его голову. — Ты такая блядь, Ворвик, настоящая блядь...  
Джексон на секунду ослабил атаку и приоткрыл рот от боли. В этот момент он не заметил бы, даже если бы вокруг начали взрываться фейерверки или расположившуюся на соседней крыше летающую тарелку. Вообще ничего. Потому что, насладившись его беспомощностью, Грэм его поцеловал, сам. И не по-детски, слегка коснувшись губ, а нагло сунул язык ему в рот и отымел им в одном глубоком поцелуе, доводя до каменного стояка. Джексону стало плевать, как дышать, говорить, куда девать руки, он просто обхватил ими шею Грэма. А тот не давал ему руководить и сжимал волосы, одергивая, когда Джексон начинал своевольничать, прижимал к двери так, словно хотел впечатать в нее навсегда.  
У Джексона совершенно стерлось ощущение времени, и он даже не понял, как долго они лизались в этой подворотне, как озабоченные подростки. Грэм первым прекратил и отпустил его, упершись ладонями в дверь, нависая, как туча, и излучая такое дикое возбуждение и желание, что Джексону стало на секунду страшно от его взгляда. А затем он, наконец сосредоточившись, услышал стук в дверь за спиной, кто-то хотел выйти, причем весьма настойчиво, и, скорее всего, это была Эмбер Джо.  
Джексон нервно засмеялся.  
— Какой идиотизм... — сказал он, откидывая голову назад и уставившись на небо. — Выпустишь ее?  
Желание прикоснуться к Грэму захлестывало, но Джексон все же не стал. У обоих стояло и дразнить лишний раз не стоило, не в такой момент.  
— Если не пущу... она сообразит и обойдет через парадный ход, — хрипло ответил Грэм. — Езжай домой, я скажу ей, что ты... что тебе стало плохо.  
— Мне и так плохо, хуже некуда, — выдохнул Джексон, кусая губы и чувствуя, что хочет трахаться, как подросток, даже несмотря на то, что был с Доном всего пару часов назад.  
Он знал, что с Грэмом будет по-другому — ярче, сильнее и намного более круто, но все-таки оторвался от двери и вынырнул из расставленных рук. Джексон не понимал, что ему сказать. До скорого? Заходи на огонек? Не веди себя больше как идиот? Последнее хотелось произнести особенно сильно, но Грэм освободил его от объяснения с Эмбер, и это уже было много, почти как коробка конфет, шампанское и цветы.  
Джексон просто улыбнулся ему и ушел, стараясь перебирать ногами как можно быстрее. Когда он отъезжал, машины Дона не было, но это казалось неважным, Джексон не хотел пока видеть Дона, даже чтобы просто трахнуться. Ему нужно было разобраться в себе, потому что уже давно, даже с Колином, его так не вело от одного затяжного поцелуя под задней дверью какого-то бара.

Утром в редакции Джексон дремал на ходу. До половины второго он ждал, когда же Коулсон приедет домой, а потом прислушивался, не зайдет ли к нему? Но Грэм пошел к себе в дом, хотя Джексон не отказался бы увидеть его еще раз и, возможно, поцеловать на сон грядущий, чтобы он так же, как и Джексон, полночи не спал и крутился под одеялом.  
Уилл, увидев его полусонное состояние, пошутил насчет молодых бессонных ночей, но Джексон даже не улыбнулся, машинально набирая текст на экране монитора. В офисе стояла небольшая суматоха, Джимми собирал бумаги и бурчал, а остальные репортеры решали проблемы сообща и пока еще немного избегали его. Джексон их понимал, поэтому в основном болтал с Джимми либо сидел, уставившись в компьютер.  
Его все еще волновал вопрос, почему Грэм не зашел к нему? Подумал, что он спит? Или снова изменил решение и захотел поиграть в недотрогу? Джексон не желал бы развития второго варианта, потому что бегать за Грэмом и уговаривать отступить от его железных правил он не собирался. Не в этот раз.  
Хотя от одного воспоминания об их поцелуе у него во рту пересыхало. И его бесило все: утренний звонок Эмбер Джо, сообщение от Дона о том, какого черта он его кинул со своей «сумасшедшей подружкой», и многое другое, что он считал несущественным. Вроде вежливых корпоративных и-мейлов Спенсера или голосового сообщения от Колина, которое он даже не стал слушать.  
Поэтому, когда Джимми сообщил ему за пятнадцать минут до обеда, что его спрашивает внизу какой-то парень, Джексон обрадовался, решив, что это Грэм. Им нужно было поговорить, и как можно скорее, а потом залезть в кровать и сделать все, что так хотелось еще вчера, там, у бара.  
Джексон схватил телефон и пошел вниз, раздумывая, будет ли слишком неловко, если он не вернется с обеда? В любом случае, можно будет позвонить Уиллу и сказать, что ему стало плохо или подвернулась неплохая тема. Уилл не стал бы его пилить, у них существовали свои правила, но для него был важен материал, а не то, сколько времени работники просиживают в офисе.  
Джексон прошел мимо лифта, спустился по лестнице и вышел в холл, кивнув администратору. И кого он не ожидал увидеть внизу, так это Люка. Тот приоделся и выглядел свежо, хотя пришел вчера домой, скорее всего, не раньше Грэма.  
Люк улыбнулся ему и сделал шаг навстречу.  
— Хей, Джек! — приветливо сказал он. — Я решил застать тебя здесь, потому что у меня на работе особо не поговоришь. И ты сказал, что мы можем поболтать...  
Джексон постарался не выглядеть разочарованным, но желание послать Люка ко всем чертям раздирало на части. Он вымученно улыбнулся, потому что и правда пообещал ему поболтать о том о сем, но не имел в виду договорную встречу. Скорее, это звучало «поговорим когда-нибудь», но тот принял его слова всерьез.  
— Хочешь посмотреть редакцию? — предложил Джексон.  
— А может сходим пообедать? Грэм вчера повел себя как придурок, и я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой.  
— Это было очень в стиле Грэма, — ответил Джексон и усмехнулся. Странно, что Люк ничего не заметил в поведении своего шефа, словно ослеп. Или просто не хотел замечать, считая Грэма закостенелым до мозга костей натуралом, как еще недавно думал и он сам.  
Джексон оглянулся в сторону лифтов и решил, что от одного обеда ничего плохого не приключится. Его согласие для Люка было огромным авансом, но Джексон решил, что одернет его, если тот начнет вешаться на шею. Люк был из тех парней, которые, даже несмотря на жизненный и сексуальный опыт, все делали как в первый раз. Джексона это немного раздражало.  
Неловкость. Робость. И какое-либо отсутствие уверенности в себе, хотя он был младше Джека всего на год или два. Можно было с уверенностью сказать, что Люк хороший человек, и любовником он может быть отличным, но только подчиненным чье-то воле, ведомым. А именно этого Джексон как раз и не хотел для себя.  
— Хорошо, пошли, куда ты думал сходить?  
— У меня есть на примете одно место! Тебе понравится.  
— Ты на машине? — спросил Джексон.  
— Нет, своим ходом.  
— Тогда скажешь, куда рулить.  
Они медленно прошлись до стоянки, Люк запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье «форда» и тут же без напоминаний пристегнул ремень. У Дона с этим было гораздо хуже, хотя он и был автомобилистом. Джексон выехал на дорогу, и они направились в сторону торгового центра, но, не доезжая немного, свернули на менее людную улочку и остановились у обыкновенного придорожного кафе.  
Джексон не заметил названия или вывески, над входом красовался пончик, и он решил, что это какая-то забегаловка в стиле «Данкин Донатс». Внутри было мило, играла музыка, а за столиками сидели не унылые хипстеры, которых часто можно встретить в «Старбакс», а семьи, кое-кто даже с детьми, которые уплетали пончики, замазав мордахи сахарной пудрой или глазурью.  
— Ты ешь пончики?  
Джексон кивнул, и они взяли себе по чашке кофе и по огромному пончику с посыпкой, и уселись на мягкие диванчики. В помещении пахло ванилью и сдобой.  
Люк тут же надкусил свой пончик и закатил глаза от удовольствия, комкая салфетку.  
— Это так вкусно. Ну попробуй...  
Джексон ощутил себя так, словно попал в детский сад или на свое первое свидание. Люк дурачился, как ребенок, слизывая с губ белую пудру. Хотя, возможно, это был один из методов обольщения. Легкость, милое местечко, сладости и кривляние за поеданием приторно сладкого теста. Джексон откусил кусочек от своего пончика, и Люк тут же протянул руку, чтобы стереть с его губ остатки крема.  
Джексон перехватил кисть и отвел в сторону, вытирая рот салфеткой.  
— Как ты, Люк? — спросил он, чтобы сгладить неловкость.  
— Все хорошо.  
— А дома? Как там Брей, мама?  
— Ничего не изменилось с нашего последнего разговора. Мама считает, что я должен вернуться в колледж. Брат хочет, чтобы я нашел себе девушку, его жена сватает мне каждый месяц новую подругу. Ну, а после расставания с Эваном я все еще нахожусь в поиске.  
Джексон помнил эту трогательную историю. Люк уехал учиться в Браунсвилль через два года после его отъезда из города и выбрал специальностью современное искусство и живопись. У него были неплохие задатки портретиста, только вот во время учебы он встретил парня. Эвана. Скульптора с потока, на курс старше. Этот придурок втерся к нему в доверие, трахнул, а потом высмеял перед друзьями, когда Люк понадеялся на отношения.  
Он доучился до конца семестра, уехал домой на лето и не вернулся в колледж на следующий год. Все еще рисовал, но как сам признавался, весь запал сошел на нет. Люк был сильным мальчиком и умел держать удар, скрывая свои настоящие эмоции за шлейфом дружелюбия. А потом он нашел себе работу у Грэма.  
Джексону его было жаль, но так бывает в любых отношениях. Кому-то нужна любовь, а кто-то коллекционирует зарубки на спинке кровати. Он и сам видел немало таких бычков у себя в университете, но через это нужно пройти и выработать хотя бы минимальную защиту, а не выбирать себе еще худшего парня, чем у него уже был. А в том, что он не сможет стать тем, кто его полюбит, Джексон был уверен.  
— Тебе нужна другая работа, что-то, связанное с дизайном.  
— Ты ведь даже не видел мои работы.  
— Нет, — ответил Джексон, хлебнув еще обжигающе горячего кофе. — Но я уверен, что они хороши. Это ведь ты нарисовал меня для школьной стенгазеты?  
Люк рассмеялся.  
— Ты видел этот портрет? — он смутился.  
— Конечно, это ведь был мой портрет.  
— Но ты не говорил, что знаешь, кто его нарисовал, когда мы были в домике Криса.  
Джексон пожал плечами.  
— Я был козлом.  
— Нет, ты был таким классным, я так жалел... Потом...  
— Люк, — перебил его Джексон, оглядываясь, не подслушивает ли их кто. Но столик за спиной был пуст, да и парочка сбоку только-только ушла. — Не нужно.  
— Ты из-за Колина так? Но ведь вы с Доном... — Люк заглох и закусил губу. — Вы ведь сейчас вместе, да? Я помню, как вы гоняли по школе. Ты и он. Девчонки просто сходили с ума, а парни вам завидовали, и ты мне так нравился. А потом как-то вечером я пришел на трибуны, поругался с братом. Хотел посидеть один, и вы тоже были там, под ними, я видел. Он целовал тебя, а потом встал на колени...  
— Люк, хватит, — резко отрезал Джексон, и тот отвел взгляд.  
— Почему не я? — вдруг спросил Люк. — Почему, Джек? Ты сказал, что все еще не можешь отойти от разрыва, а потом начал крутить с Доном. Снова.  
И Джексон не выдержал:  
— Потому что я хотел обыкновенного секса, а не отношений. Так бывает, и я такой. Не лучше, чем твой Эван. И тогда, в домике Криса, я бы трахнул тебя и не вспомнил на следующее утро. Понимаешь? Не нужно меня идеализировать, я изменился, но кое-что все-таки осталось прежним, и я никогда не буду примерным мальчиком, как ты. Вот и вся правда.  
И Грэм это видел в нем. Джексону на мгновение стало так тоскливо и тошно, что захотелось просто встать и уйти. Но Люк замялся, схватил его за руку и сказал «прости». Джексон в три глотка допил свой кофе, который чуть не обжег ему все внутри.  
— Мне нужно вернуться на работу.  
Люк уныло кивнул, понимая, что сам свел на нет все их общение.  
— Люк, посмотри на меня, — попросил Джексон. Тот вскинулся и криво улыбнулся. — Ты красивый, молодой парень. Прекрати себя жалеть, найди хорошую работу, может быть, даже не здесь, съезди посмотри на другие места, других людей. Не все такие, как Эван, ты еще найдешь себе хорошего партнера, который будет сходить с ума от одной твоей улыбки. Хватит уже носить подносы и думать, что счастье свалится тебе на голову. Выползай из раковины.  
Люк посмотрел на Джексона с таким выражением лица, будто сейчас заплачет.  
— Мы же сможем быть друзьями, Джек?  
— Конечно.  
Джексон встал и потащил его на выход, по-братски приобняв за плечи. Люк льнул к нему, как маленький ребенок, и смотрел с такой тоскливой нежностью, что на минуту Джексон пожалел, что он не создан для таких милых и мирных парней. Что ему нужно больше, намного больше.  
Он потянулся к ручке и обернулся, сзади кто-то засмеялся, а дверь открылась сама, и Джексон на минуту растерялся. У него перед глазами оказалась Грейс с ее угрюмым личиком и надутыми губками, а выше — не менее суровая физиономия ее папаши. Грэм тоже не ожидал их увидеть и только выдал:  
— Какого черта, Джексон?  
Люк тут же отпрянул, а Джексону захотелось стать невидимым. От Грэма исходила такая мощная волна злости, что даже Грейс это почувствовала, хныкнув. Несложно было представить, о чем он подумал, после вчерашних подначек. Но отдавать ему Люка на растерзание Джексон не хотел.  
— Папа, пусти! — капризно сказала Грейс, немного разрядив обстановку. Грэм поставил ее на пол.  
— Беги, выбери себе десерт, милая.  
Люк не совсем понимал сути происходящего, но вместо того, чтобы объяснить, что они тут дружески беседовали, он, заикаясь, извинился и сбежал. Чертов трус, но Джексон выдержал арктический взгляд Грэма, даже не морщась, и уже ожидал горячей отповеди, но ее не последовало.  
— Готовься, мы еще поговорим, — рыкнул Грэм и ушел к дочери.  
Джексону оставалось только представлять себе, что это будет за разговор.

После работы Джексон сразу же отправился домой, принял душ и приготовил ужин, собираясь весь вечер в одиночку проторчать у телевизора с бутылкой вина. За окном уже начало темнеть, и Джексон решил, что Грэм, скорее всего, отправился в бар, и ждать его с серьезным разговором и списком претензий не стоит.  
Он достал штопор, взял из холодильника тарелку с виноградом и хотел отыскать по кабельному какой-нибудь боевик, чтобы убить несколько часов перед сном. За окном снова заиграла музыка — пианино, и Джексон вспомнил, что это за мелодия. Бетховен — семнадцатая соната. Сосед играл ее, наверное, уже раз в пятый, но только сегодня Джексон смог почувствовать музыку, скрытое в ней напряжение и даже некоторую агрессию, и теперь просто стоял у открытого окна, слушал, впитывая ощущение чего-то прекрасного и неповторимого.  
Наверное, потому что хаос мелодии теперь полностью отдавался в хаосе его собственной жизни. И как только музыка затихла, в дверь постучали. Мурашки прошли по телу от такого почти мистического совпадения.  
Джексон замешкался.  
— Ворвик! — прикрикнул Грэм, не дожидаясь, пока он откроет. — Я видел твою машину у дома, открывай.  
Джексон и не собирался прыгать в окно, чтобы спастись, поэтому такой напор его позабавил. Держа в одной руке бокал с вином, он открыл дверь и уже собирался пошутить о том, что кто-то не умеет ждать, но Грэм ему даже слова из себя вытолкнуть не дал, схватил за грудки и фужер выскользнул из пальцев. На полу разлилось уродливое пятно, приправленное осколками.  
Джексон судорожно вдохнул и понял, что от Грэма пахнет дымом и немного алкоголем, и он, скорее всего, уже был в баре. И вернулся домой, к нему.  
— Что... — продолжить он просто не смог, потому что Грэм его поцеловал, с силой притягивая к себе. Смял его рот, раскрыл губы языком и начал ласкать в жестком, агрессивном темпе, изредка разрывая поцелуй и прикусывая его нижнюю губу, а затем начиная все заново. Пока еще хватало дыхания.  
Джексон хотел воспротивиться и оттолкнуть, но Грэм захлопнул дверь ногой и обхватил его голову ладонями, уже не столько насилуя его рот, сколько лаская. Звук их тяжелого дыхания отдавался в ушах.  
— Ты такая сволочь, Ворвик... — сказал Грэм, на секунду отрываясь от него.  
— Пришел меня наказать?  
Грэм перешел с губ на шею и ласково поцеловал нежную кожу.  
— Ты не можешь хотеть Люка. Я тебе не позволю.  
— И что ты сделаешь? — нахально улыбнулся Джексон.  
— Я отымею тебя так, что ты имя свое забудешь, — Грэм притянул его за бедра и дал почувствовать, что ему грозит. Хотя Джексон и так уже знал, понял еще в прошлый раз, когда Грэм вдавил ему в живот свой стояк. Коулсон был немаленьким мальчиком, и член у него был далеко не детского размера. Не зря Лоралин так сильно убивалась по нему.  
Джексон с трудом скрыл дрожь возбуждения и сглотнул ком в горле. Ему хотелось увидеть «товар», который Грэм так рекламировал, но не собирался потакать. Он не безмозглая сука, которую можно трахать, как хочешь.  
— Думаешь, я так легко дам тебе? — шепнул Джексон, чувствуя его руки у себя под рубашкой.  
— Ты слишком любопытен, чтобы отказаться.  
— Ты задолжал мне, Коулсон, по крайней мере один оргазм... — Грэм снова поцеловал его, затыкая рот.  
Джексон поднял вверх руки и дал снять с себя рубашку. Грэм погладил его грудь и шею, а затем поднялся выше и большим пальцем раскрыл рот. Его кожа была горьковатой и соленой на вкус. Джексон коснулся подушечки языком, и Грэм толкнул его к дивану.  
— В спальне... — начал было Джексон.  
— Нет, здесь, — отрезал Грэм.  
— Придурок, смазка в спальне. Или ты собрался на сухую мне вставлять?  
Грэм завис, и Джексон выпростал из брюк его рубашку, целуя в шею и подбираясь к поясу джинсов.  
— У меня есть, — хрипло ответил Грэм и достал из кармана два пакетика — презерватив и смазку.  
— Я почти оскорблен, — хмыкнул Джексон.  
По телеку в беззвучном режиме шли новости, но Джексон не стал искать пульт, оставив как есть, сел на диван и притянул Грэма к себе за пояс, расстегивая ремень и приспуская джинсы вместе с трусами вниз.  
Тот не стал хватать его за волосы или направлять, и просто ждал, Джексону это понравилось. Как и то, что у Грэма уже стояло. Он так крышесносно пах, что хотелось его вылизать: ствол, тяжелые яйца с темным пушком, попробовать на вкус головку, но даже при всем желании Джексон не смог бы засунуть все девять дюймов его прекрасного обрезанного члена себе в рот.  
Джексон понял, что поплыл, и посмотрел на Грэма.  
— Ты не обязан...  
— Я хочу, — ответил он и коротко подул на головку, а затем слизнул большую каплю из крошечной дырочки. — Я начинаю комплексовать: у тебя что в длину, что в ширину просто огромный прибор.  
Джексон не стал дожидаться ответа, которого и не последовало, потому что Грэм зашипел и вцепился одной рукой в спинку дивана. Джексон глотнул как можно глубже, но не смог взять весь ствол. У него никогда не было парня с таким членом — длинным, толстым, с большой крупной головкой, и Джексон, как ценитель, постарался отдать ему должное. Надрачивал, сосал, пропускал головку до задней стенки горла, с усилием сглатывая слюну, и хотел дойти до конца, но Грэм не дал.  
— Хватит, — твердо сказал он спустя пару минут и потянул за волосы на затылке, отстраняя.  
Джексон потер рукой губы, словно пытаясь убрать их припухлость, и улыбнулся:  
— Не любишь спускать в рот?  
— А тебе это нравится? — с ноткой злости спросил Грэм.  
Джексон погладил свой член сквозь штаны и взял резинку.  
— Да, нравится, но ты же так и думал, да? Что я шлюха, которая любит брать в рот?  
Грэм разозлился и завалил его на диван, вырывая из рук презерватив. Он сжимал пакетик в руках и целовал его — шею, грудь, соски, живот, но только не в губы, пока Джексон не осознал, что еще немного и он кончит прямо в штаны. Касание короткой щетины к разгоряченной коже просто убивало, а руки Грэма скрутили Джексона, словно пленника.  
Член елозил по животу, такой большой и желанный. Джексон стонал, ерзал, шипел, но Грэм не отступал, словно ему все было нипочем.  
— Сделай это, Грэм... Пожалуйста, не тяни.  
— Неужели, ты просишь?  
— Да, — сказал Джексон и этого было достаточно.  
Грэм встал на коленях над ним и надел презерватив, а Джексон в этот момент скинул штаны и расставил ноги, боясь даже прикасаться к собственному члену. Грэм выдавил слишком много смазки и украсил ею не только презерватив и его задницу, но и ягодицы.  
— Нравится, чтобы хлюпало?  
— Ты сначала прими, а потом будешь язвить, — грубо ответил он и сразу же толкнулся, сжимая скользкими руками его зад — без подготовки или предупреждения. От пальцев проку и не было бы, Джексон и так был растянут, но Грэм все равно оказался слишком большим, намного больше Дона, и Джексон выгнулся, стараясь привыкнуть, кусая губы и ощущая, что все тело заливает жар, пульсируя огромным членом в его заднице.  
— Грэм...  
— Еще не все.  
— Твою ж мать! — заорал Джексон, ощущая, как член раскрывает его изнутри, медленно растягивая. — Ох, твою ж мать...  
— Только не зажимайся, — шепнул Грэм, проталкивая в него свой ствол по самые яйца.  
— Легко... м-м... а... сказать... О Боже.  
Джексон еле дышал, распяленный, как на дыбе, ему казалось, что так глубоко в нем еще никто не бывал за всю его гребаную жизнь. Грэм замер и с полминуты не двигался, Джексон боялся, что просто развалится на куски, когда он выйдет из него. Острой боли, как таковой, не было, но, и чтобы так саднило, Джексон не помнил уже давно, словно это был его первый раз.  
— Ты такой узкий.  
Джексон фыркнул: для Грэма, казалось, и пожарный гидрант будет узким, но все равно обнял его за шею и поднял ноги выше.  
— Продолжение будет? — с поддевкой спросил он, стараясь не выглядеть подавленным его мощью.  
Грэм сверкнул рассерженным взглядом, вышел, оставив в нем только головку и, на удивление, толкнулся лишь наполовину. Словно знал, что этого будет в самый раз, чтобы достать до простаты. Вялый член Джексона неохотно ожил, а он сам потянулся навстречу, принимая новый толчок. Нужно было только еще чуточку приподнять задницу, и Грэм ударял бы именно туда, куда надо.  
Коулсон укусил его за скулу, лизнул подбородок и трахал, пока Джексон возился под ним, как какой-то школьник, и тонко стонал. От его тяжести, запаха, мощи, сильных рук и ласковых губ хотелось просто взвыть, но Джексона крепко охладила растяжка, поэтому он сильно отставал от Грэма. Хотя следовало признать, что трахаться он умел и делал это с огромным удовольствием, наблюдая за реакцией Джексона на каждый толчок.  
— У тебя идеальный член... — подмахивая, шептал Джексон, кусая губы и тут же зализывая покрасневшие следы. Его давно так не вело во время секса, тем более, что Грэм все-таки нашел с его помощью правильный угол. — Просто идеальный. Только не останавливайся, не останавливайся, Грэм... Не...  
— Джексон, заткнись, или я... — Джексон подкинул задницу еще выше и понял, что Грэм не может даже закончить это предложение. Взгляд был просто стеклянным, а по его спине прошла дрожь.  
— Грэм...  
— Блядь, Джексон! — рыкнул он и сжал его так крепко, что, казалось, сломает все кости, и начал таранить, как отбойный молоток, кончая с глухим стоном. — Черт, черт, черт... Джек-ксон...  
Джексон успел поймать в кулак свой член и додрочить сам, ощущая его резкие, почти грубые толчки. И оргазм его не разочаровал: воздуха не хватало, перед глазами поплыли круги, кожу словно кипятком облили, а пальцы ног занемели. Это был самый лучший оргазм в его жизни. Дикий, неотвратимый и прекрасный, словно его трахали весь день, а не каких-то жалких пятнадцать минут.  
А потом, когда ощущения чуточку схлынули, накрыла отдача, раскатав все тело флегматичной, вязкой ленивой волной, и у него не было сил даже вытолкнуть из себя Грэма.  
Тот догадался сам, но с него так и не слез, привалившись сбоку.  
— Коулсон, если ты меня порвал, я оторву тебе член, — еле ворочая языком, сказал Джексон, но уже по себе чувствовал, что до травм дело не дошло, хотя задница и болела.  
— Зато ты был первым, кто принял меня полностью, — тихо сказал Грэм, и ему расхотелось шутить. Это было так странно, хотя и понятно, с его-то габаритами.  
Грэм перелез через него и сел, впервые заметив диктора на экране. Он снял резинку и завязал ее в узел. Джексон не мог отвести взгляд от его предплечий и сильных рук и теперь смог рассмотреть его полностью на трезвую голову. Крепкие мышцы, которые создавали рельеф под кожей и тонкие темные волоски на груди, руках и в паху. Он был очень красив, и Джексону это нравилось.  
— Я бросил бар на Труди, чтобы прийти к тебе, — признался Грэм.  
— Жалеешь?  
— Нет. Я не сплю с кем попало.  
— Я тоже.  
Грэм напрягся, и Джексон поднялся, ощущая, что еще долго будет привыкать к нему. Если, конечно, это когда-нибудь повторится.  
— Грэм, я бы не стал спать с Люком, даже если бы он был последним парнем в городе. Я его не хочу.  
Грэм так и не оттаял.  
— А кого же ты хочешь? Грейсона?  
— Нет, с Доном покончено. Я еще вчера это понял. Ты был прав, он стал слишком навязчивым, и я зря в это влез. Я же не знал...  
— Чего? — спросил Грэм.  
— О тебе. Я не понял, пока ты чуть не трахнул меня взглядом, тут, на кухне.  
Грэм на удивление стушевался. Видеть его сидящим голым на диване с кондомом в руке и опавшим членом после знатного траха, смущенным всего лишь его словами, казалось такой дикостью.  
— Джексон, — тяжело вздохнул он. — Я уже с месяц хотел тебя отыметь во всех возможных позах. И если ты обманешь меня и подпустишь к себе Грейсона или хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы переспать с Люком...  
— Ты больше ко мне не подойдешь?  
— Нет, я оторву тебе башку, а потом трахну. Но приятным это тебе не покажется.  
— Ты говоришь так, словно предлагаешь отношения, — удивился Джексон, и ему тут же захотелось что-то накинуть на себя. — Верность и все такое.  
— А если и так?  
— Ты женат, Грэм, очнись. А как же Лоралин?  
— Мы не живем вместе.  
Джексон все-таки встал с дивана и пошел за джинсами.  
— Да тебя сожрут со всеми потрохами, если кто-то узнает, что ты сделал. А как же Грейс? Ты о ней подумал?  
— Я не приглашаю тебя в мэрию, Ворвик, но и трахать, пока ты спишь с другими, не буду.  
Джексон вспылил.  
— А с чего ты решил, что я захочу длительных отношений с тобой? Развлеклись и хватит. У тебя, конечно, есть талант, но ты не единственный мужчина на планете. У нас у каждого своя жизнь, ты... я... Это глупо.  
Грэм с минуту просто смотрел на него, и желвак на его щеке начал дергаться, словно еще секунда, и он его ударит.  
— Да, Джексон, это действительно было глупо, — Грэм подхватился, выкинул на кухне кондом и принялся собирать одежду, быстро натягивая джинсы, туфли, рубашку. Джексон стоял в стороне и смотрел, как он это делает.  
А потом, даже не оглядываясь, Грэм вышел, хлопнув дверью так, что стекла задрожали. И почему-то от его ухода легче не стало.

 

**Глава 12** **. Новые мосты**

 

_Пусть романтики спорят о том, существует ли любовь. Люди практические используют ее в своих целях..._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

— Твое бюро добрых дел теперь для меня закрыто? — ехидно спросил Дон, когда Джексон в обеденный перерыв сидел в открытом кафе недалеко от редакции и пил смородиновый смузи. Он даже не вздрогнул, услышав голос Дона, чего-то подобного следовало ожидать, тем более, что Джексон уже неделю игнорировал его звонки. Казалось, что Дон должен был понять намек и отступить, но он ни черта не понял и только разозлился.  
— Привет.  
— Мать твою, Джексон, и это все, что ты можешь мне сказать, сраное «привет»? — Дон выдвинул соседний стул и упал на него, ослабив галстук.  
Джексон хлебнул из стаканчика и показательно удивился.  
— А что бы ты хотел услышать?  
— Почему ты бросил меня? Из-за Эмбер Джо?  
Джексон поставил стакан.  
— Я бросил? Разве было что бросать?  
Дон прищурился.  
— Не делай из меня идиота, Ворвик. Я тебе не один из бывших дружков, которыми ты вертел, как хотел. Я задал вопрос.  
— Нет, Дон, я не бросал, я решил, что ты взрослый мужик со своими заботами и сообразишь сам, а не будешь, как вчерашний девственник, бегать за мной и требовать объяснений.  
— Ты грязно играешь, — прошипел он.  
— Я не люблю, когда на меня давят, Дон, а ты начал давить. Все эти звонки, как ты навязался в бар и начал там качать права. Я не твоя собственность и не принадлежу тебе.  
Дон с полминуты молчал, рассматривая столешницу.  
— Вот ты как теперь... И что же станешь делать, Джекс, когда припечет? Будешь ходить в бары и снимать себе парней или нагнешься перед кем-то покруче? Ты же любишь болты с резьбой, чтобы не просто трах, но и головной боли немерено.  
— Дон, на данный момент ты — моя головная боль. Ты женат, и ты себя не контролируешь. И ладно бы я был тебе нужен, но ты идешь на принцип, да?  
Дон внимательно изучал его, совершенно не смущаясь холода, который повис между ними.  
— Ты нашел себе кого-то, — уверенно сказал он. — Да... У тебя кто-то есть. И я узнаю, кто?  
— Боюсь тебя разочаровать, Дон.  
— Прекрати мне врать, Джексон, я даже сейчас могу тебе приблизительно назвать день, когда ты дал этому уроду Хейнсу, потому что запал так крепко, что только слепой бы не заметил. И теперь... Ты не так уж хорошо блефуешь, Джекс, и все как тогда. Кто-то просто крепко поимел тебя, и ты вдруг решил стать правильным. Отказаться от дружбы.  
Джексон усмехнулся и встал из-за столика. Мимо проехала машина и загудел клаксон, встревожив полусонную улицу.  
— Дон, мы с тобой не друзья, — Джексон наклонился над столиком. — Друзей трахать я бы не стал.  
— Ты придурок, Ворвик... Просто кретин, учти, я не приму тебя назад. Даже не думай.  
— Давай не будем сводить счеты, Дон.  
— После того, как ты мне даже не позвонил? — процедил он и махнул рукой, подразумевая «отваливай поскорее».  
— Пока.  
— Ублюдок.  
Джексон оставил Дона и без сожалений ушел дальше по улице. Всю последнюю неделю он думал о своих отношениях с ним и пришел к выводу, что ничего хорошего не выйдет. Его, конечно, бесили претензии Грэма, но в чем-то он был прав, спать с женатым мужчиной — очередной повод для сплетен.  
Но Грэм лицемерил, потому что, как и Дон, был женат, и в то же время пытался установить свои правила. Джексон и сам планировал порвать с Доном, и уже дал понять Люку, что между ними ничего не будет, но Грэм хотел большего. Его целиком. А этого Джексон не мог позволить даже ему, дал себе слово после разрыва с Колином, что подстраиваться больше не будет. Даже ради самого потрясающего секса, что у него был.  
Если бы Грэм не был таким идиотом, они могли очень хорошо провести эту неделю, а не избегать друг друга. Но компромиссы — это не конек Коулсона, с упоением нырнувшего в работу. Теперь Джексону приходилось одергивать себя каждый раз, когда он хотел поехать и вывести его из себя своим присутствием в «Воротах». Чем тогда он отличался бы от Лоралин, домогающейся его внимания? И Джексон возвращался домой после работы, как примерный мальчик.  
Готовил ужин, смотрел телек, болтал по телефону с Трейси или Эмбер Джо. С Эмбер Джо у него даже был серьезный разговор на тему его постоянной занятости, но он не мог раньше выходных увидеться с ней. Усталость, работа, подготовка к свадьбе Трейси забрали все силы и вечер пятницы, и Джексону пришлось тащиться к ней с покаянными извинениями. Эмбер Джо почти сразу оттаяла, когда Джексон сообщил ей, что с Доном покончено.  
И вот теперь это было окончательно и бесповоротно, и Джексон не собирался менять свое решение. Оставалось только понять — что делать дальше? Дон все еще мерял любые отношения качественным трахом, а вот он понемногу начал понимать, что система его ценностей уже не та, что раньше. Секс — это немало, но не все. Хотя понять, чего же он хочет от отношений с Грэмом, было непросто.  
Что их ждало? Ситуация Грэма пусть и была другой, но существенно не отличалась от той, в которой существовал Дон — репутация, ребенок, жена.  
Но даже несмотря на всю бесперспективность Коулсона, как постоянного любовника, Джексон все еще не мог прекратить дрочить по утрам в душе, вспоминая тот их безумный секс в гостиной. Он на пальцах одной руки мог пересчитать прежние моменты близости, которые хоть чем-то зацепили его и вызывали бы такой же трепет.  
Первый нетрадиционный опыт с Доном был ужасен, они трахались в машине, дешевая смазка пахла ванилью, Джексон ненавидел этот запах до сих пор, вспоминая, как провонялся им с ног до головы и загубил любимые джинсы. Дон тогда уже знал, что делает, а вот он только открывал новые грани удовольствия, глупо и неумело. Тем более, что Дон всегда слишком форсировал события.  
Потом у него была еще парочка парней из школы. Джексон даже не мог вспомнить их лица и слишком смутно — секс с ними. Говард определенно был в первой тройке его самых горячих воспоминаний до недавнего времени. То, как он смотрел на них с Люком в полутемной спальне. Обычно незаинтересованные в происходящем мужчины, когда видят двух полуголых парней, морщатся или отворачиваются, но не Говард. Он даже не вышел из комнаты, пока они с трудом натягивали на себя одежду. А потом этот взгляд «я-знаю-чего-ты-хочешь» у него в офисе, который и привел Джексона в его постель. И Джексон хотел, безумно хотел. Особенно когда выпрыгивал из штанов, заигрывая с ним во время приема в честь годовщины свадьбы его родителей.  
Говард звал его «Джексон, мальчик» всегда, даже задолго до их связи, и в тот день, когда они трахались на диване в летнем домике, он сжимал в ладонях его задницу, сильнее натягивая на себя, целовал и шептал это: «мой мальчик, мой...», нуждался в нем. Джексон верил, чувствовал, что принадлежит кому-то, что впервые не главный в паре и подчиняется чьей-то воле, отдается, и ему это по-настоящему понравилось.  
С Доном все было по-другому, а остальные, они не приближались к его заднице. Он же был Джексоном Ворвиком, он должен был поиметь всех и вся. Но поимели его, и не тело, а душу. И он не мог себе простить, что не понял, как мало значил для Говарда. Еще один парень, еще одна задница и рот, вот и все...  
А ведь казалось, что его смерть что-то значит, объединяет их, но это было фарсом, желанием оправдать себя и трусостью. Говард сбегал от стыда, а не от него. И никакого предательства не было, а сравнивать их с Грэмом ему казалось кощунственным. Но Джексон чувствовал, что его влечет к нему так же глупо и неправильно, как в свое время влекло к Говарду.  
Джексона вело от одной мысли о нем. От горьковатого густого запаха его пота, тяжести тела, жестких прикосновений щетины к коже, властных губ и его огромного члена. И если копнуть еще глубже — это не было похоже на отношения с Говардом, все было намного хуже. Потому что Джексон уже не был сосунком, который не понимает, чего хочет, он был взрослым мужчиной, который знал, что ему нужно.  
И это был Коулсон. Но подчиняться, терпеть, угождать ради этого он не был намерен. Грэм пугал его своим желанием все упорядочить и расставить по полочкам. Словно перед ним был еще один Колин, но тот никогда не срывался и не орал на него. Никогда не оскорблял, хотя Джексон этого часто заслуживал, и никогда не трахал так, словно за окном скоро разразится конец света.  
С Грэмом не будет просто, но Джексон все равно хотел его.  
— Джексон! — услышал он оклик Джимми и постарался отогнать невеселые мысли.  
Он как раз дошел до здания редакции, но парни заметили его из переулка, куда выходили покурить в обед. Местечко было так себе: мусорные баки, какие-то коробки и запашок подгнивающей древесины. Но в здании курить было запрещено, вытяжки почти не работали, а датчики пожарной сигнализации были донельзя чувствительными. Кого-то в туалете пару раз окатило водой, приехали пожарные, и теперь все курильщики строго ходили на улицу.  
Джексон завернул к ним. Рядом с Джимми стояли Морт Хэнсон, Бобби Ди Воррен и самый молодой в их редакции — Роб Дункел. Это были не все журналисты «Утренней звезды», но почти что главный ее костяк, который до этого предпочитал обходить его стороной. Бобби Ди был самым главным после Уилла и даже имел за глаза кличку «Великолепный», потому что таким журналистом, как Бобби Ди с его двадцатью пятью годами стажа, мечтал бы стать каждый.  
Не возникало даже вопроса, почему они не хотят иметь с ним близкого общения. Пария, изгнанник, гей... Этот список можно было продолжать до бесконечности. Джексон уже давно понял, что насильно заставить любить себя нельзя, и медленно наблюдал, как они понемногу оттаивают, замечая, что он не лебезит и не набивается в компанию.  
Уилл очень хвалил его статьи, и они со скрипом, но признали, что писать он умеет. И все чаще и чаще задавали ему вопросы о его работе в Финиксе, о методиках, темах и приемах. Джексон рассказывал без снобизма и преувеличений, отдавал дань уважения старшим коллегам и даже не скрыл того, что одно из изданий, в котором он работал, было нетрадиционной направленности.  
— Постоишь с нами? — предложил Джимми, зазывая его поближе, и Джексон подошел.  
Роб предложил сигарету, но он отказался.  
— Я не курю, спасибо.  
Роб глупо хихикнул и убрал пачку, кивая.  
— Правильно делаешь, Джек, мне Милли запрещает курить. Говорит, Бетти все почувствует, если я возьму ее на руки. Я только на работе одну-две, а потом до конца дня вообще не беру сигареты. Младенцы все чувствуют, Милли читала одну книгу...  
— Дункел, заканчивай с младенцами, сил уже нет, — оборвал его Морт, и тот сник. Роб был женат чуть больше года и имел двухмесячную дочь. Все парни крепко натерпелись его рассказов о чудо-Милли и смышленой Бет. Ему только-только исполнилось двадцать три, и ребята зачастую осаживали его, но и учили немало. Джексон поневоле вспоминал своих менторов и понимал, что тут еще Робу здорово повезло.  
Бобби Ди затянулся и выдохнул густую струйку дыма.  
— Ворвик, а мы ведь так и не отметили твое появление в нашем коллективе, — сказал он.  
— Верно, — подхватил Морт. Он писал спортивные сводки и иногда некрологи. — Как же посвящение, Ворвик?  
Джексон растерялся.  
— Посвящение?  
— Да, ты должен выпить с нами после работы, как идея? Пойдем куда-нибудь, или ты занят?  
Мальчишник должен был состояться через две недели, а до того времени у него не было никаких планов, кроме обыденной рутины, но он все равно засомневался. Выпивка-парни-бар. А не выйдет ли ему это боком? Под градусом из людей лезет всякое.  
— Уилл сказал, что было бы неплохо собрать всех, кто не против, — сказал Джимми.  
Джексон оттаял, слову Уилла он доверял, но даже тот не смог бы заставить Бобби Ди. Он был авторитетом среди местной компании. Если Бобби Ди захотел устроить Джексону посвящение, отказываться было бы глупо.  
— Я — за, — сдался Джексон. — И угощаю.  
Бобби Ди удовлетворенно кивнул, а Джимми подмигнул ему, словно они о чем-то договаривались заранее, но Джексон понял, что именно он хотел ему показать. Его приняли, несмотря на все сплетни, его прошлое и все нелицеприятное, что числилось за ним. Джексон понимал, что это к лучшему, но все равно среагировал с натянутой радостью, понятливо улыбаясь им всем.  
Они еще немного постояли, Джексон перебросился парочкой слов с Мортом, а потом, когда они поднялись наверх, замотался и забыл забронировать столик. На работу позвонила Трейси, расспрашивая, какие цветы лучше заказать на вечеринку в честь помолвки, и вымотала ему все нервы. Джексону хотелось прикрикнуть на нее, что он не чертов дизайнер, но это все равно не дало бы толку. Да и не хотелось обижать сестру, которая уже получила точно такой же ответ от своего жениха.  
Пока около пяти к нему не подошел Уилл.  
— Я зарезервировал столик в «Воротах» на восемь. Знаю, что ты рвался оплатить, но я сделал это еще утром.  
Джексон хотел было возразить, но Уилл хлопнул его по плечу и, добавив: «Сочтемся!», ушел. А ему только и оставалось, что лязгнуть зубами. Меньше всего он хотел бы наводить мосты с новыми коллегами на глазах у Коулсона. Тем более, у обозленного Коулсона, которого он хотел бы снова трахнуть, но все еще сомневался в правильности того, что делает.  
Их первая встреча должна была пройти по-другому, не так, но дома он Грэма почти не видел, а теперь было уже поздно что-то менять. Джексон не зря переживал, его самые дурные предчувствия почти сбылись.

Когда они приехали в «Ворота», собираясь по одному, Грэм работал за баром. У Труди, видимо, образовался выходной, и Джексон сразу понял, что все еще хуже, чем он ожидал, срезавшись с ним взглядом уже на входе. Их столик опять обслуживала Салли, Люк же окинул компанию несчастным взглядом. И если бы Джексон пришел в бар один, то попросил бы убрать эту грудастую дуру подальше. Людей в будний день было немного, но Салли все равно путала заказы, тормозила и постоянно о чем-то переговаривалась с Грэмом, глупо хихикая.  
Первые полчаса в «Воротах» он только и наблюдал, как она наклоняется над барной стойкой и вываливает весь свой скарб Коулсону под нос, или флиртует с коллегами Джексона, которые не переставали облизывать ее взглядом, особенно неженатые Морт и Джимми. Бобби Ди был слишком занят разговором с Уиллом, а Роб каждый раз, когда смотрел на пошло-припухлые, измазанные розовым блеском губы Салли начинал панически тараторить о Милли и Бет.  
Роб был каким-то слишком дерганым и пугливым, и пару раз во время разговора даже хватал Джексона за руку, что бесило неимоверно. И не то, чтобы Роб переходил черту, просто, по-видимому, не так уж часто оказывался где-то без своей Милли и трусил. Джимми сидел с другой стороны от Джексона, но его больше увлекал разговор между Бобби Ди и Уиллом о новом гольф-клубе, чем беседа, в которой застрял он с Робом и которого следовало бы уже давно заткнуть.  
Салли принесла им шесть фирменных блюд, выпивку для каждого и бутылку шампанского от заведения для Уилла. Сначала беседа текла ровно, пока они приветствовали Джексона, похлопывая его по плечу и желая плодотворного сотрудничества, но потом все-таки разбились за столом на группки, а диалог разветвился и потек в разных направлениях.  
Именно так, с рекордной скоростью накачиваясь уже третьим по счету бокалом водки с содовой, Джексон узнал, что у Бет волосы Роба; что его мать переехала жить в Висконсин полгода назад, а дяде Роба — Генри — удалили почку; что Милли стала первой девушкой Роба, встречались они еще со школы и поклялись пожениться, как только им стукнет двадцать один. Джексону хотелось спросить, как вообще можно спать всего лишь с одной женщиной всю свою жизнь, но он вовремя закрыл рот и глотнул еще.  
Он не планировал упиться в хлам, но от скуки ему срочно требовался допинг. Еще больше допинга. А потом, примерно час спустя, он чуть не подавился, перехватив испепеляющий взгляд Коулсона. Джексон слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы решить, будто Грэм его снова ненавидит. Скорее, он хочет ненавидеть его, но вместо этого мысленно вытаскивает из-за стола, стягивает пиджак, расстегивает штаны и наклоняет над любой горизонтальной поверхностью и... Дальше додумывать было чревато.  
Джексон перевел взгляд на Роба, не совсем понимая, что же взбесило мистера Храним Верность После Горячего Траха. Роб был очень миловиден — блондин, худощавый, со смазливым, еще совсем юным лицом, но натурал до мозга костей. И как Грэм этого не видел?! Да и какое вообще имел право так смотреть, сюсюкая со своей официанткой, как с маленьким ребенком? Джексон отвлекся и почти не слушал Роба, наблюдая за Грэмом, и даже не делая вид, что смотрит не на него, а на плотные ряды бутылок за его спиной.  
В помещении негромко играла музыка. Их столик был ровно напротив бара, лицом к которому Джексон и сидел, посматривая то на Бобби Ди, то на проворные сильные руки, которые натирали бокалы, начищали стойку и смешивали какие-то коктейли. Или на злые, темные глаза, которые периодически отвечали ему, поймав за подглядыванием. Но Джексон на это лишь усмехался и делал очередной глоток, попеременно участвуя в разговоре.  
Опьянение мягкой волной растеклось по телу, а тарахтение Роба убаюкивало. И когда он заказал свой четвертый бокал, Салли ему отказала, путаясь в словах и извинениях. Джексон от удивления даже вынырнул из ленивой полудремы. Раздражение, перемешанное со злобой, окатило ударной волной, отрезвляя.  
— Могу принести вам сок, — с нервной улыбкой сказала Салли и оглянулась на бар.  
Все за столом услышали это, обратив на Джексона внимание. И если бы Грэм даже захотел придумать способ, чтобы унизить его сильнее, у него бы не вышло. Грэм тогда сказал ему «катись», оттрахал, бросил, ушел и больше не сделал ни шага навстречу. А теперь хочет запретить ему пить? Это было уже чересчур.  
— Нет, — зло отрезал Джексон. — Я не хочу сок.  
Салли с опаской отошла, словно думала, что Джексон вслед ей запустит свой пустой бокал, который она даже удосужилась забрать. Ему жутко хотелось это сделать, когда он увидел, как она снова повисла на барной стойке.  
— Хозяин бара ведь твой сосед, Джек? — спросил Уилл с улыбкой. — Как мило, что он о тебе заботится.  
Это окончательно добило Джексона. Парни переглянулись, но не стали акцентировать на этом инциденте внимание.  
— Да. Я на минуту отойду. Обещаю не устраивать пьяный дебош в туалете, — с натянутой улыбкой сказал он, и остальные рассмеялись. Но его все равно трясло от злости на Грэма.  
Он не пошел в туалет, а нырнул через запасной ход в кухню, а затем тут же на улицу, уже ожидая, что Грэм не упустит возможности поскандалить. Его встретил знакомый кирпичный угол, пакеты с мусором и изредка мигающий фонарь.  
Дверь за спиной хлопнула, и Джексон обернулся. Не прошло и двух минут, как он пришел. Ледяной, как статуя, и невозмутимо спокойный, в отличие от него самого. Джексону хотелось ему врезать, но еще больше просто посмеяться оттого, что он опять готов собачиться с Коулсоном в этом проклятом закоулке и даже ждет этого. Предвкушает, как бы это ни было жалко и глупо.  
Грэм выглядел хорошо, когда можно было рассмотреть его целиком. Но его фирменная суровая мина никуда не делась.  
— Что это было? — почти спокойно спросил Джексон, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Именно?  
— Какого черта твоя официантка не налила мне выпить? Мне нет двадцати одного, я не кредитоспособен, я кому-то насолил? Или это месть за сам-знаешь-что?  
— Джексон... — Грэм спустился с широкого крыльца, и Джексон приклеился взглядом к новой бляхе — в этот раз это была бычья голова с рогами. Но горло у Джексона пересохло не потому, а из-за вида его вздувшейся ширинки. Потому что он знал, как выглядит Грэм, если снять с него эти тряпки.  
Джексон ощутил, как горячая волна прошла по телу, он тут же отвел взгляд, но вряд ли смог что-то скрыть. Все-таки алкоголь сильно притуплял реакцию.  
— Я слушаю, — выдавил он.  
— Это не Салли, Джек, это я сказал не наливать, — ответил Грэм.  
— Хорошо, почему ты так сказал? — нападая, спросил Джексон. Его все-таки накрыло, но он полностью контролировал речь, просто хотелось наконец-то дать выход эмоциям, которые копились всю неделю.  
Грэм не отводил от него тяжелого взгляда.  
— Потому что это мой бар, а тебе уже хватит, — сказал он. — Не собираюсь смотреть, как ты упиваешься в хлам.  
— Ты меня унизил перед коллегами! Все было под контролем. Если я хочу напиться, то ты не имеешь права мне запрещать. Блядь, как же мне хочется тебя убить, Грэм, ты бы знал, — Джексон махнул рукой и зашагал туда-сюда, постоянно убирая растрепавшиеся волосы от лица. — Я не хотел приходить, если бы не Уилл...  
Грэм еще сильнее посуровел и схватил его за руку выше локтя.  
— Хватит беситься, Джек. Да ты же набирался, как черт его знает кто! — рыкнул он. — Еще и ухмылялся мне, как будто это я виноват, а тот смазливый придурок пялился, словно имеет на тебя право. Не прошло и недели, а у тебя новый любовник? Трахаешь кого-то с работы?  
Джексон сначала не понял, о ком он, а когда до него дошло, разозлился. За новые придирки, за чертову Салли, за все. Но главное — за то, что он ушел тогда. Бросил его.  
— Не смей мне говорить про трах на работе, долбаный лицемер! — зашипел Джексон ему в лицо. — Словно я не вижу, что ты пялишь эту дешевую шлюху с сиськами! У самого целая гора обязательств на плечах, но ты смеешь что-то требовать от меня и читать мораль?!  
— Я не...  
— Заткнись, — оборвал его Джексон, резко вырвавшись. — Просто отвали от меня, Грэм. И Роб, чтобы ты знал, счастливо женат. Он всего лишь не слишком уверен в себе, поэтому так трясется и липнет. Но ты ведь любого готов мне в любовники записать, даже Люка?! А сам ты не такой? Нет? Сам не хочешь?! Не хочешь меня оттрахать? Ты взглядом меня сожрал, пока стоял у стойки! А ведь там вилась твоя девка!  
Дыхание оборвалось, и Джексон примолк, рассержено уставившись на него.  
— Ты относишься ко мне, как к вещи... — тихо выдохнул он в конце концов. — Хочешь поиметь меня, как безотказную куклу.  
Грэм отвернулся, не в силах ему соврать в глаза, что не думал о нем и не хотел его. Джексону показалось, что это все... Это конец отношениям, которые и не начались, потому что он слишком горд, а Грэм слишком идиот.  
— Я не спал с Салли, — все-таки сказал он куда-то вбок, будто не хотел его видеть. — Хотел переспать, да, но не стал. Мне нечего скрывать.  
Джексон дернул его за руку и уставился в глаза.  
— Эта девка просто отвратительна. Думаешь, мне жаль, что ты не успел поиметь ее?  
Грэм немного развеселился из-за его злости, но уже спустя секунду веселья и след простыл.  
— Нет, тебе не жаль, — сказал он. — Тебе совсем меня не жаль. Сидишь за столом и смотришь на меня тем же самым сонным взглядом, что и тогда... в гостиной, когда я трахал тебя. И я не знаю, что хуже — не видеть тебя или знать, что ты рядом, но недоступен. Джексон, я целую неделю не приближался к тебе, но и ты специально не заходил, да? Ждал. Доводил. Ни в чем не хочешь пойти мне на уступки, делаешь что-то, но не можешь сказать. Как с Люком? Ты ведь отшил его во второй раз? Он мне рассказал, и ты не виделся с Доном на этой неделе, я знаю. А теперь просто приходишь сюда, в мой бар, и флиртуешь с этим парнем, кем бы он ни был...  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Дона? — растерянно спросил Джексон, понемногу успокаиваясь. — И я не флиртовал с Робом. Это полнейшая чушь.  
Грэм подошел ближе, напирая, и Джексон уже не стал отступать. Ему хотелось прикоснуться к нему, но это только все испортило бы.  
— Знаю.  
Грэм коснулся его губ, но еле-еле, совсем легко, и Джексон сам потянулся к нему. Поцелуй вышел грубым и грязным, словно очередное доказательство голодной страсти, которая подчинила их обоих. Грэм обнял его за талию и прижал к себе, поглаживая по спине, и Джексон не возражал, снова подпуская его к себе, обнимая в ответ, отвечая на жадные касания его рта, пока еще хватало дыхания.  
— И что теперь? Что ты хочешь сказать? — сипло проговорил Джексон, как только они смогли разорвать поцелуй. — Предлагаешь мне стать твоей девушкой? Будем ходить за ручки в парк и есть мороженое?  
— Не усложняй все еще сильнее. Пожалуйста, Джек... Давай пока остановимся на том, что есть.  
Джексон сжал губы и потер ладонью тыльную сторону шеи. Возможно, если бы он был трезв, то просто сказал бы «да», но в этот раз промолчать не удалось. Ему не хотелось таких же точно отношений, как с Доном, к тому же завязанных на ревности и претензиях.  
— Грэм, я не смогу так, как ты хочешь... Я не могу отчитываться и заискивать, лишь бы ты чувствовал себя довольным. У меня раньше были отношения, замешанные на контроле, почище, чем все твои претензии, помноженные в десять раз. Я не могу... Нет, я не буду опять так. Я хочу жить по-другому.  
Грэм нахмурился.  
— По-другому? Одного меня тебе недостаточно?  
— Нет, дело не в этом, — сухо сказал Джексон, потому что так оно и было. Хранить верность Грэму было бы не сложнее, чем завоевать его доверие. — Мне не нужен кто-то другой, просто не ставь мне ультиматумы.  
— Мы можем это обсудить, — сказал Грэм и снова потянул его к себе. Но целовать не стал, им обоим нужно было больше, но для этого было не подходящее время и место. Поэтому Грэм прислонился лбом к его лбу, и они слегка соприкоснулись носами, Джексону показалось, что так еще хуже, потому что он видел перед собой глаза Грэма, чувствовал запах и не мог перестать думать о лихорадочном возбуждении, которое разрывало изнутри.  
— Я не думаю, что ты кукла, Джек, — спустя минуту тихо сказал Грэм, вспомнив его недавние слова. — Даже не говори так, Лоралин была куклой, без мыслей, без своего ума, без планов на будущее. Ты другой, и я чувствую себя практически бессильным против тебя, хотя я должен быть в выигрышном положении. Это странно и бесит меня, но я не могу не думать о тебе. Так ведь и раньше было. В школе...  
Джексон перевел взгляд с его губ на глаза.  
— В школе?  
— Ты по мне крепко проехался, просто мимоходом, даже не считая это чем-то важным. Я не плакал в подушку, но знаешь, каково это, когда холеная детка богатого папочки говорит сыну местного оборванца что-то вроде того, что ты сказал? И бить тебя было бесполезно, ты ведь был прав. Не сразу, но я понял, и за это злился на тебя еще сильнее, хотя ты помог мне стать лучше.  
— Грэм...  
— Джексон, просто скажи, ты хочешь меня? Да или нет? Не просто как развлечение на одну ночь? Для меня это важно. И я не хочу остаться за бортом.  
Джексон не знал, что ответить. Хотел сказать «да», но все еще боялся. Не Грэма, а самого себя. Собственной зависимости, которая ему грозила рядом с ним.  
— Я... — начал он и услышал, как хлопнула задняя дверь. Грэм напрягся и отпрянул, словно готовился к атаке.  
К ним вышла Салли и снова застыла, когда увидела их, стоящих так близко друг к другу. Джексону было наплевать, что она подумает о нем, но Грэму это явно на пользу не шло. Хотя он быстро оттаял, и Джексон засомневался, а не скрыл ли Коулсон от него все-таки что-то? Или соврал ли насчет нее?  
— Мистер Коулсон... — сказал она, неловко краснея и стараясь даже не смотреть на Джексона.  
Грэм сделал шаг назад и с ощутимым сожалением отошел.  
— Прости, — сказал он ему и повернулся к Салли. — Да?  
— Мистер Коулсон, нужны ключи от кассы, рассчитать столик, который уходит.  
Грэм кивнул и обернулся, пожимая плечами, словно просил его извинить.  
— Мне нужно работать...  
Джексон понимал, но назойливая официантка его все равно бесила. Как и мягкость Грэма к ней.  
— Я пойду к ребятам. Уилл и остальные не поймут, если я пропаду, — прохладно сказал он.  
Салли все еще маячила в двери, поэтому Джексон больше ничего не добавил и прошел обратно в зал. Салли за его спиной опять что-то защебетала Грэму. Тупая сучка.  
За столиком вяло пошутили, где он так долго ходил, но особенно не обратили на это внимания. Все были сытые, выпившие и довольные. Болтали, смеялись, шутили и травили байки одну за другой. Даже Роб немного расслабился и, на радость Джексону, пересел на уши Джимми.  
Салли все-таки принесла ему новую порцию водки с содовой, скорее всего, как запоздалое извинение от Грэма, но Джексон к ней даже не притронулся, вяло ковыряя вилкой в тарелке и рассказывая Бобби Ди о своих друзьях из кружка романистов, который он посещал в прошлом году в Финиксе.  
Джексон знал, что Грэм на него смотрит, чувствовал его взгляд, но даже не повернул голову в его сторону. Не хотел зависнуть окончательно и спасовать.

Ближе к концу вечера у Джексона запищал телефон, как раз когда он рассчитывался за столик. Парни потихоньку уже начали вызвать машины, чтобы ехать домой, и Джексон потянулся позвонить в службу такси. Экран светился и на нем горел незнакомый ему номер.  
«Да или нет?» — спрашивалось в сообщении, и Джексон посмотрел за барную стойку. Грэм наблюдал за ним, как ястреб, не отводя взгляд.  
Бобби Ди, заметив его нерешительность, добродушно приобнял его и потащил на выход. Джексон вяло перебирал ногами и даже не оглянулся в дверях. Бобби Ди спьяну не переставал трещать, сначала хвалил заведение, а потом кухню, следом песню, звучащую в автомате, а в конце неожиданно сказал:  
— Ты хороший парень, Джексон Ворвик. А ведь я и не ожидал, — они вышли на стоянку, где уже собрались все остальные. Только Джексон и Бобби Ди отошли немного в сторону. — Хочу сказать тебе, что твоя прямота меня восхищает. И талант, не буду лукавить, он у тебя есть.  
— Спасибо, Бобби Ди, — улыбнулся Джексон, на самом деле расцветая от комплимента, сделанного человеком, которого он уважал.  
— Буду рад просто выйти поболтать за кружечкой пива. Думаю, нам есть чем поделиться друг с другом?  
— Я буду иметь в виду, потом не отвертитесь.  
Бобби Ди рассмеялся и пошел к только что прибывшей машине. Остальные пожали ему руку и тоже отчалили. Только Уилл обнял его и хлопнул по плечу.  
— Ты в команде, красавчик. Так держать, — шепнул он ему на ухо, и Джексон впервые почувствовал, что так оно и есть. Его приняли, только вот этот факт сейчас беспокоил его меньше всего.

 

**Глава 13. Скрытые желания**

_Жизнь — колесо, и если ждёшь достаточно долго, она обязательно возвращается в ту точку, откуда тронулась с места._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

Джексон сел в свое такси и откинулся на сиденье, но назвал водителю не свой адрес, а Эмбер Джо. Ехать к себе не хотелось, сидеть на иголках и ждать, чего? Грэма? Он до сих пор ощущал на коже его пристальный взгляд, а на губах все еще был его вкус, и Джексон жалел, что не смог получить больше, чем обыкновенный поцелуй. Костюмные брюки хорошо скрывали полустояк, который не спадал весь вечер, а желание сворачивало внутренности горячим жгутом.  
Он достал из кармана телефон и еще раз перечитал смс, хотя там и было только три слова. Всего-то и нужно ответить «да», и он получит его в свою постель так надолго, насколько сможет удержать. А заполучить его очень хотелось, потому что одной своей неповоротливостью и грубостью Грэм возбуждал его больше, чем Дон прямыми подкатами.  
Но все рано или поздно становится достоянием гласности, Джексон знал, что его и без того испорченной репутации ничего не грозит, в отличие от Грэма. Лоралин Мэррик могла сделать чью угодно жизнь невыносимой, если этого хотела. Джексон понимал, что даже если Коулсон захочет чего-то большего, чем просто секс, его ребенок будет превыше всего. В этом вопросе он не хотел врать себе, Грэм никогда не возведет свои отношения с ним во главу угла. Джексон уже видел самый вероятный исход их связи и понимал, что остаться равнодушным после разрыва не сможет. Только не рядом с Коулсоном.  
Но, даже несмотря на все это, он хотел рискнуть, положиться на случай и попробовать. Тем более, что теперь он уже не бесправный и глупый малолетка, и в случае чего сможет пустить в ход те козыри, что у него появились за последние месяцы: наследство отца и зависимость семьи от его решений. Но самым главным оружием в его арсенале против бывших лучших друзей была Эмбер Джо.  
Крис мог сколько угодно делать вид, что он равнодушен и его не трогает ее уход, но он любил ее. И только Джексон понимал, насколько сильно. Он знал, что они оба хотят быть вместе, но для этого Крис должен решиться и развестись. Тянуть резину он мог до бесконечности, но когда-нибудь и у Эмбер Джо закончится терпение, и она найдет себе другого мужчину, у которого хватит смелости полюбить ее без всяких "но".  
Стоило лишь правильно надавить, и он сможет уничтожить Кристабелл. Без ребенка она вряд ли получит большие откупные. И если бы это было в ее силах, она уже давно дала бы Крису наследника. Но Джексон отчего-то был уверен, что ее похождения в школе могли аукнуться не одним абортом, и Крису уже давно следовало спросить себя, сможет ли она родить ему? Они были женаты уже больше пяти лет, и за все это время у нее был только один, явно фальшивый, выкидыш?  
Лоралин же полностью зависела от отца, который не слишком-то одобрял ее поведение, после того как она вышла замуж за Грэма и родила от него. Поэтому она тащила из него деньги и потому же заткнуть ее в случае чего могла только кругленькая сумма. Джек знал от Трейси, что Лоралин мечтает жить сама, но только не в таком доме, как у Грэма. Она молода, легкомысленна, похотлива и явно хочет простой, необремененной обязательствами жизни. Грэм никогда не даст ей этого, как бы ни лез из шкуры, в конце концов, он всего лишь владелец бара, а не золотых приисков.  
Джексон понимал, что еще слишком рано думать обо всем этом, но еще он знал, что Грэм об этом точно не позаботится. Он просто хочет его, и пока еще длится эйфория, готов на все наплевать: и на подглядывающую Салли, которая явно не будет держать язык за зубами, на будущее, которое видится не слишком радужным, стоит кому-то узнать, да и на собственные принципы тоже.  
Джексон еще раз разблокировал телефон и уже приготовился написать ответ. Но машина припарковалась у знакомого дома, и он решил позвонить, рассчитавшись за такси.  
— Слушаю, — ответил Грэм не слишком дружелюбно.  
— Хей.  
— Джек? — оттаял он.  
— Да, я хотел тебе кое-что сказать... — Джексон услышал голос Салли, которая заказывала напитки своим самым сиропным голосом, тем же тоном за столом она объясняла Джимми разницу между красным соусом и кетчупом. Джексону хотелось, чтобы она провалилась сквозь землю со своим сюсюканьем и повадками прилипалы.  
— Минуту, я договорю, — прервал ее Грэм и куда-то отошел, потому что шум стал тише. — Я тебя слушаю.  
— Если я попрошу, ты ее уволишь?  
— Нет, — ответил он.  
— Почему?  
— Большая половина мужиков, которые приходят выпить в мой бар, заходят вдвое чаще ради ее сисек. Только тебе они кажутся, хм... неуместными.  
— Значит, это исключительно в коммерческих целях? — с оттенком стервозности спросил Джексон.  
— Джек, — хмуро буркнул он. — Ты хотел мне что-то сказать.  
Джексон сделал вид, что задумался. Грэм не выдержал:  
— Твою мать, Ворвик, не делай вид, что ты забыл.  
— Нет, я прочитал. Да или нет? Так?  
Грэм явно перекинул трубку к другому уху и тяжело вздохнул.  
— И?  
— Да.  
Грэм молчал секунд десять, а затем спросил:  
— Ты уже дома?  
— Нет.  
— А где ты? — почти спокойно спросил он, хотя Джексон был уверен, что это стоило ему немалых усилий.  
— Это важно? — не удержался Джексон и понял, что все-таки вывел его из себя.  
— Ты специально провоцируешь меня? Конечно, это важно, и если ты стоишь на пороге дома Грейсона, я тебя убью.  
— Действительно, я ведь забыл поцеловать на ночь Элси и его дочку. Ты с ума сошел? Я у Эмбер Джо.  
Грэм не стал спрашивать, почему он поехал к ней в одиннадцать вечера, но и под сомнение его ответ не поставил. И это было хорошо.  
— Минуту, — сказал он кому-то и опять вернулся к разговору. — В полпервого я закрываю бар, сможешь приехать? Зайдешь через черный ход, я оставлю дверь открытой.  
— Грэм... — выдохнул Джексон, хотя от одной мысли о том, чтобы приехать и побыть с Грэмом наедине у него на работе, окатило жаром.  
Джексон вспомнил их поцелуй и теплые руки на его спине. После целой недели бесполезной дрочки и воспоминаний об одном единственном бесшабашном сексе хотелось кончить, как никогда.  
— Я ведь могу приехать за тобой к Эм, и ты сам ей объяснишь, почему я это делаю.  
То, что Грэм не мог подождать до завтра, добило окончательно.  
— Готов открыть перед ней карты?  
— Нет, но я хочу тебя. Сегодня. И теперь ты задолжал мне оргазм, Ворвик.  
— Думаешь, что заимел все права на мою задницу?  
— Я думаю, что ты сам не останешься в накладе, если приедешь.  
Джексона прошила мелкая дрожь от одного тона его голоса, но он промолчал. Снова послышался голос Салли, и Грэм, тяжело вздохнув, попрощался. Джексон еле подавил довольную улыбку, не следовало озадачивать Эмбер Джо, которая уже увидела его в окно и вышла на крыльцо.  
— Джексон?  
— Ты рада видеть меня, детка? — ласково спросил он, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно.  
Она присмотрелась к нему.  
— Ты пьян?  
— У меня было посвящение в ряды журналистов «Утренней звезды». Меня благословил сам Бобби Ди Воррен.  
Эмбер Джо рассмеялась и пропустила его в дом. Она знала про негласный бойкот и возмущалась, что Джексон ничего не делает с этим. Но его позиция все же принесла пользу.  
В доме горел свет только на кухне, и Джексон пошел туда, ориентируясь наугад, Эмбер Джо закрыла дверь и присоединилась. Домик был небольшой и достался Эмбер Джо от отца, Джексон всегда его любил, как и старый дом, в котором сам вырос.  
— Рада что ты забежал, но когда я приглашала тебя, то имела в виду не столь позднее время. Может, выпьем вина?  
— Мне хватит, — сразу сказал Джексон. — Я выпил в баре. Неужели сейчас настолько поздно, что даже ты ворчишь? Когда-то ты говорила, что готова гулять всю ночь и весь день напролет.  
— Начало двенадцатого, Джек. Кому-то завтра на работу. А где вы были?  
— В «Воротах».  
Эмбер Джо настороженно улыбнулась. В последнее время она расстраивалась, что Джексон не хочет сходить с ней в бар.  
— Ну и как Грэм?  
— Прикидывался барменом вместо Труди.  
— Нет, как вы с ним? Перестали ругаться? Я уже устала от ваших распрей. А Салли была там?  
Джексон кивнул. Эмбер Джо открыла холодильник и достала сок, разливая в два стакана.  
— У меня есть чизкейк. Или хочешь сэндвич?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо, — она поставила перед ним сок и продолжила: — Мне не нравится эта Салли, слишком уж откровенная и прямолинейная, но Грэму уже давно пора выпустить пар. После Лоралин у него было всего две интрижки, и последняя закончилась где-то четыре месяца назад. Хотя он не показывает, как ему одиноко.  
Джексон чуть не подавился соком. Фраза об одиночестве была особенно смешной, после того, как они трахнулись неделю назад. Ему казалось, что у Грэма после Лоралин и не было никого, так часто он гордо заявлял, что женат и не допускает лишнего. Хотя глупо было считать, что он вообще ни с кем не спал. Джексон просто хотел так думать, потому что не представлял его с другими.  
— И ты их знала? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Нет, я только слышала имя, Эйми. Труди видела ее несколько раз у него в машине, но Эйми не приходила в бар и, кажется, жила где-то в Рио Хондо, не в самом городе.  
— Такая же красотка, как и Лоралин?  
— Нет, Грэм вообще не ведется на красоток или девиц с характером. Труди говорила, что Эйми вроде бы работает учительницей. Обыкновенная серая мышка.  
Это был сюрприз номер два за сегодняшний вечер, и Джексон пожалел, что не завел этот разговор раньше. Грэм избегал сексуальных женщин, но в то же время, повелся на него, а невидимкой Джексона назвать было практически нереально. Это значило, что Грэм не любит рисковать, но с ним... он снова сделал это. И не просто сделал, он вступил в игру и обозначил границы.  
Эмбер Джо села за стойку напротив Джексона.  
— Грэм заслуживает хорошую женщину, которая полюбит его. Не такую, как Лоралин. Салли — не лучшая компания для него... Она — как Дон для тебя.  
— Дон намного умнее этой шлюшки.  
— Ты всегда смотрел не в ту сторону, Джексон, Дон получал хорошие отметки в школе, но никто не поставил бы ему высший балл в жизни. Он хорош для секса, но муж, партнер, отец из него никудышный, потому что он думает только о себе и собственном удовольствии.  
Джексон глотнул сока.  
— Думаешь, Элси знает о нас с ним?  
— Да.  
— Ты не могла мне соврать?  
— Нет, потому что я знаю ее. И она не простит, другому — может быть, но не тебе.  
— Я никогда не обижал ее.  
— Нет, ты просто трахнул ее мужа.  
Джексон посмотрел на столешницу, рядом стоял ноутбук Эмбер Джо. Экран был затемнен, но сбоку мигала красная кнопка.  
— Это так мерзко, теперь я понимаю, что ты чувствовала, когда говорила мне про Криса.  
— Мы... это другое, — сказала она. — Мы нет... Все было не так.  
Джексон горько усмехнулся.  
— И в чем же? Потому что ты хотела забрать его себе?  
Она заволновалась, и Джексон увидел, как дрогнули ее губы, плотно сжимаясь.  
— Все в прошлом, мы с Крисом. Теперь он с Кристабелл.  
— И ты отдала его? Ей?  
— Он обманул меня.  
— Он обманул ее, а не тебя, Эм. А ты можешь и дальше побороться, причем легко победишь. Потому что он любит тебя.  
С минуту она молчала, рассматривая свои руки.  
— Я устала разгребать чужое дерьмо, у меня и собственного достаточно. Крис должен сам ее бросить, а пока он для меня не существует, — твердо сказала она. Ее решение можно было уважать, потому что потакать слабостям Криса можно до бесконечности, а время идет.  
Джексон протянул руку и взял ее ладонь. Ее ответ не стал для него новостью.  
— Я люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь? И думаю, ты заслужила намного больше, чем то, что может тебе предложить Крис. Намного больше.  
Она ответила на пожатие и взбодрилась.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Джек. И давай не будем? Постелить тебе в гостиной?  
— Нет, я просто заглянул на огонек.  
Джексон допил свой сок и взглянул на часы. Уже перевалило за полночь, и его карета должна была стать тыквой уже через двадцать минут.  
— Я тебя отвезу, — предложила она и потянулась за ключами, но Джексон достал телефон.  
— Нет. У меня есть еще одно дело, я вызову такси.  
Эмбер Джо неодобрительно прищурилась и покрутила в руках брелок.  
— Дело? Еще один мужчина? — сказала она сразу после того, как он вызвал машину. — Но... не Дон?  
— Не спрашивай. Ты не захочешь знать. И нет, это не Дон.  
Эмбер Джо пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, и все-таки не стала заваливать его вопросами, но Джексон знал, что это временно. Она дошла с ним до двери и подождала такси.  
— Он хотя бы не женат? — напоследок спросила Эмбер Джо.  
Джексон невесело засмеялся, оправляя пиджак.  
— Я неисправим, люблю женатых мужчин. Даже в колледже на старших курсах предпочитал парней с девушками, с ними обычно меньше мороки потом. Особенно с теми, кто любит снизу.  
Эмбер Джо фыркнула, явно не одобряя.  
— Мог бы не уточнять. Я надеялась, что в колледже ты был более взвешенным.  
— Я и был, — парировал он, ощущая легкость и азарт. Хотелось уже скорее увидеть Грэма и довести до конца тот поцелуй и не только его.  
— Ты выглядишь очень увлеченным, не знай я тебя, сказала бы, даже влюбленным, — протянула она у машины, и Джексон остановился. — Буду ждать подробного рассказа.  
— Хорошо, иди в дом. Я тебе позвоню, — пообещал он, и Эмбер Джо его отпустила, но не ушла, пока машина не отъехала. Джексон растекся по сиденью и расслабился. Алкоголь полностью выветрился, и он чувствовал себя так, словно упала броня и ему нечего скрывать перед Грэмом.  
Пришла запоздалая мысль, что у него нет с собой даже резинки, а без нее о полноценном сексе не будет идти и речи, но потом и эта мысль отступила. Хотелось просто провести время с Грэмом, не оглядываясь по сторонам и не думая о том, что их кто-то увидит или подслушает.  
Когда он подъехал к главному входу, вывеска уже не горела. Джексон рассчитался за такси и медленно побрел к переулку за баром, и почти сразу наткнулся на Салли, которая, звонко стуча каблучками, шла к стоянке вместе с Люком. Она окатила его весьма красноречивым взглядом, кутаясь в легкую курточку и скривив свои блестящие губы, когда заметила его, и Джексон ответил ей издевательской улыбкой.  
Люк остановился и заулыбался.  
— Пришел выпить, Джек?  
— Скорее, нуждаюсь в такси. Грэм обещал подкинуть.  
— Я тоже могу подвезти, — наивно предложил Люк, даже не задумываясь, где его носило последние пару часов и насколько натянутое у него оправдание.  
Джексон улыбнулся.  
— Не стоит.  
— Люк, я жду тебя! — окликнула его Салли.  
— Прости, Грэм обычно не задерживается и подвозит всех, а сегодня не стал, наверное, ждал тебя, — и тут до Люка, наконец-то, дошло, потому что он округлил глаза и приоткрыл рот, явно желая что-то спросить. — Грэм...  
— Люк! — снова позвала Салли.  
— Не бери в голову. Мне просто нужно попасть домой, я без машины.  
Джексон не переживал из-за Люка, он был понятливым парнем и не стал бы трепать почем зря, а вот Салли вызывала опасения. Как и Дон, который мог нагадить ему просто потому, что имел такую возможность. Люк, оглядываясь, пошел к машине. И Джексон ощутил себя как в фильмах про Джеймса Бонда, когда нужно говорить заученные фразы, врать или прятаться в кустах. И это было так глупо на самом деле.  
Когда он вошел, закрывая дверь, то сразу нырнул в темноту помещения, только из-за двери в зал еле-еле пробивался свет. Джексон стянул пиджак, с галстуком он попрощался еще до приезда в бар. Грэм закрывал кассу, поглядывая на телефон, и Джексон еле поборол желание немного за ним понаблюдать.  
Коулсону явно было слегка не по себе, он переставлял на стойке тарелки с орешками и пепельницы, поправлял бутылки на задней стенке и, видимо, одергивал себя, чтобы не позвонить. Видеть его наедине с собой было занятно, словно это был другой Грэм, которого он еще не знал. Помещение было освещено лишь частично, большинство ламп уже выключили, стулья подняты, а пустота накладывала какой-то своеобразный отпечаток на зал, сводя все внимание к бару.  
Джексон кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Джек... — сказал Грэм, и он присел за стойку, бросив пиджак за соседний стул.  
— Может, угостишь меня чем-нибудь, раз пригласил?  
С минуту Грэм колебался, но все-таки налил немного. Джексон взял бокал с разбавленной водкой и сделал жадный глоток, словно это было именно то, чего он больше всего хотел на данный момент. На губах осталась алкогольная горечь, и он облизнулся, зная, что Грэм смотрит на него. От этого взгляда поджилки затряслись и по груди в живот стекла горячая волна.  
— Ты хотел, чтобы я пришел. И вот я тут, — сказал Джексон, стараясь не смотреть на его губы и подвижные руки.  
— По ту сторону?  
— Что?  
— Сидишь по ту сторону, как клиент.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я зашел за стойку?  
Грэм на секунду затормозил, но потом все же сказал:  
— Нет, я хотел отвезти тебя домой.  
Джексон подхватил стакан и отошел к ближайшему столику.  
— Здесь гораздо интереснее, — он сел на столешницу и оперся на свободную руку. — И ты впервые меня пригласил хоть куда-то. Выпивка. Полумрак. Все продумано до деталей, не хватает только музыки.  
Грэм вышел из-за бара и встал напротив, изучая его с головы до ног.  
— Тебе нужна музыка? Хочешь потанцевать?  
Джексон допил до дна и отставил бокал.  
— А чего хочешь ты?  
Грэм не ответил и подошел к автомату. Через пару секунд заиграла приятная песня, что-то из кантри, про холмы и горы, Джексон усмехнулся и решил похвалить его выбор. Но не смог, потому что от автомата Грэм прямиком подошел к нему, сдернул со стола и прижал к себе, закрыв рот губами и языком. Джексон тут же ощутил разницу между поцелуем в спешке на улице и этим — жадным, глубоким, неторопливым поцелуем, словно это была только репетиция перед подачей главного блюда.  
— Надеюсь, ты понял, чего я хочу, — сказал он.  
Грэм погладил его задницу и провел пальцами по шву брюк между ягодиц. Джексон ощутил, что к животу прижимается его член и больно давит бляха ремня, а когда задрал голову, жадно вдыхая, губы Грэма прошлись по его шее, а руки начали расстегивать рубашку. У Джексона туман поплыл перед глазами, в штанах стало как никогда тесно и соображать вообще не было сил.  
Джексон накрыл ладонью его пах и потер сквозь джинсу, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и коротко целуя горло, скулы, кусая за мочку. Грэм подтолкнул его к столу и вытащил рубашку Джексона из брюк.  
— До тебя я ни разу не трахался в баре, даже не целовался здесь... — Грэм потянул его за волосы и снова поцеловал, скользя ладонью по голой безволосой груди к соскам и выше, прохаживаясь кончиками пальцев по открытой шее.  
Джексон еле дышал, впитывая его ласку.  
— У меня нет резинок, — непослушными губами сказал он. — Но я могу отсосать.  
— Какая щедрость, — шепнул ему в губы Грэм и потянулся к его ширинке, расстегивая. Джексон чуть не зашипел, когда он сквозь трусы сжал его стоящий колом член. — Я хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь.  
Джексон оперся руками о столешницу, немного откидываясь назад, и чуть раздвинул ноги. Грэм, даже не глядя вниз, нырнул рукой, оттягивая резинку трусов, и освободил член. Хотелось, чтобы и Грэм скинул с себя хоть что-то и можно было хотя бы смотреть на него. Хотя один вид его оголенных до локтей рук завораживал Джексона: под тонкими волосками были видны выпуклые вены, а вместо часов на левом запястье был обыкновенный черный напульсник.  
Джексон уже давно мечтал увидеть эти руки на своем члене.  
— Да, вот так... — сказал Грэм, спуская трусы еще ниже под самые яйца.  
Джексон задрожал и охнул, когда он большим пальцем размазал смазку по головке и погладил крохотное отверстие. Его язык снова нырнул в рот Джексона, одна рука вплелась в его волосы и удерживала голову, а вторая сжимала ствол.  
Грэм трахал его член рукой в таком жестком темпе, будто хотел свести с ума. Немного грубо, насухую, но от этого вело еще сильнее, от его губ, тяжелого дыхания, запаха и прикосновений колючих щек к чувствительной коже. Джексон не смог удержать руки при себе и схватился за его плечо, тихо постанывая. Все тело вибрировало от возбуждения и удовольствия на грани боли.  
— Давай, Джексон... Сделай это, твоя очередь.  
Грэм хотел видеть, как его накроет, как он будет стонать, откликаясь на ласку, и Джексон понял, что его терпение на исходе.  
— Я уже близко... о боже... — глухо сказал он и закусил нижнюю губу. Грэм не отводил от него взгляда, впитывал каждую эмоцию, которая отражалась у него на лице. И Джексон не выдержал, запрокидывая голову, и коротко постанывая, пока всю его грудь, коротким толчками заливали тонкие струйки спермы, пачкая Грэму руку, которую он все еще не убрал, медленно поглаживая его и растягивая остатки удовольствия.  
Это было круто и горячо, у Джексона яйца поджались, член горел от сухой дрочки и быстрого, выдоенного из тела оргазма. Ему казалось, будто это все какая-то гребаная сексуальная фантазия, потому что не верилось, что Грэм провернет такое. Поэтому, как только мозги хоть немного встали на место, он потянулся к его члену. Джексон все время думал о его стояке, даже когда Грэм работал за баром и на улице во время их поцелуя. С того самого четверга, когда он его трахнул, думать о чем-то другом стало невозможно.  
Хотелось встать на колени и отсосать ему так, чтобы искры из глаз посыпались. Но Грэм перехватил его руку, отвел ее и пошел к стойке за салфетками.  
— Потом, — сказал он. Джексон подтянул штаны и взял пачку, вытирая живот и понемногу возвращаясь к легкомысленному и игривому тону, хотя ему было немного не по себе.  
— Будешь терпеть до дома?  
— Я уже несколько часов терплю, полчаса ничего не решат.  
— Скажи лучше, что ты хочешь по-взрослому, на полную, и тебя остановило отсутствие резинки.  
Грэм хмыкнул.  
— Джексон, в туалете стоит автомат с презервативами, если ты не заметил. Но ты прав, я хочу трахнуть тебя в собственной постели, а не на столе в баре.  
Джексон поморщился от липких остатков спермы на коже и застегнул рубашку. Грэм старался на него не смотреть, и он поймал свое отражение в зеркале на баре и ужаснулся, пригладив волосы, которые торчали в разные стороны. Глаза горят, губы припухли, да и его одежда еще никогда не была в таком плачевном состоянии. Рубашка помята, а на штанах несколько подозрительных пятен, Джексон натянул на себя пиджак и постарался не думать о том, что Грэм с ним творил всего пять минут назад. Хотя даже обыкновенная дрочка в его исполнении заставляла яйца Джексона тупо ныть.  
Они оба сделали вид, что ничего не было. Грэм выключил музыку и потушил оставшийся свет, проверил, все ли в порядке на кухне, врубил сигнализацию и вывел его за дверь. Джексон сонно побрел к пикапу, даже не оглядываясь, выпивка и недавний оргазм накрыли ленивой волной все тело, но Грэм быстро догнал его и поторопил.  
Грэм почти не гнал, хотя трасса была пуста, и даже не нашел нужным заговорить с ним, уставившись на дорогу. Джексон смотрел в окно, борясь с сонливостью, и думал о мягкой подушке и теплом одеяле. Все, что ему было нужно, он уже получил, а этот день казался, как никогда, бесконечным.  
Когда машина остановилась, он резко проснулся, словно выныривая из воды. Грэм просто смотрел на него, сидя за рулем, и Джексону стало неловко, что в разгар «свидания» он уснул, пусть и на коротких пятнадцать минут. Грэм потянул его к себе и поцеловал, размыкая послушные губы и нежно вылизывая его язык и нёбо.  
— Устал? Хочешь пойти к себе?  
— Нет. Я только приму душ и приду, — Джексон вышел из машины раньше, чем он успел возразить. Как ни странно, сон как рукой сняло, стоило подумать о продолжении.

Когда он зашел с черного хода в кухню, там уже горел свет, и Грэм, сидя за столом, пил пиво в одних джинсах. Босые ноги смотрелись так беззащитно на холодной плитке, и Джексон понял, что он тоже сходил в душ. Волосы были еще немного влажными, Грэм поднял взгляд и осмотрел его с ног до головы, и Джексон понял, что зря надел на себя все барахло, как по правилам.  
— Хей.  
— Входи, — тихо сказал он и отставил банку.  
— Пиво?  
— С тебя хватит, — заметил Грэм, а когда встал из-за стола, то дорожка волос, от пупка идущая в пах, просто приворожила его, приклеив ноги к полу. Уже давно Джексона не вело так, и не от самой возможности заняться сексом, а скорее, от человека. Грэма. Он даже не смог огрызнуться в ответ, потому что хотелось не ссориться с ним, а завалиться на ближайшую койку и потрахаться.  
— Сними джинсы.  
— Под ними ни черта нет.  
— Боишься меня смутить?  
Грэм ответил ему тяжелым взглядом и начал расстегивать болты на ширинке. Джексон облизал взглядом его грудь, пресс и член, уже полностью вставший и готовый. Грэм завис, заметив его голодный взгляд.  
— Если ты продолжишь так таращиться, то все закончится очень быстро.  
— Не хватает выдержки? — Джексон подошел и коснулся его мошонки.  
— С тобой медленно не выходит.  
Джексон лукаво улыбнулся.  
— Неужели из-за того, что ты можешь засадить мне по полной?  
— Нет, — рыкнул Грэм, и Джексон лизнул его нижнюю губу.  
— Я хочу попробовать тебя на вкус... — и он несильно сжал его яйца в ладони.  
Грэм не стал и дальше терпеть это издевательство и, схватив его за руку, потащил вглубь дома, пока Джексон не оказался в уютной спальне, слишком красивой для мужчины. Маленькая кровать с сотней подушек, обшитые кружевом светильники и мягкое пуховое одеяло, на которое он и упал. Везде витала атмосфера женской руки и заботы, и ему показалось милым, что Грэм так ничего и не изменил после смерти тети.  
Джексон достал из заднего кармана смазку и несколько кондомов. Как раз вовремя, потому что Грэм, сбросив джинсы до конца, навалился на него, вклинившись коленом между ног, целуя его в шею и пытаясь снять рубашку. Джексон затаил дыхание, когда ему это удалось, и тут же ощутил, что он сжал его соски, а затем спустился к ним губами, вылизывая, кусая и дразня, словно он был женщиной. Но Джексону все равно нравилось, как и вся эта прелюдия, которую он проводил, хотя ему хотелось только одного.  
Внутри все дрожало от желания ощутить его в себе. Джексон приподнял бедра, когда Грэм потянул за пояс джинсов, снимая их вместе с трусами, и без лишней суеты развел ноги до упора, выставляя задницу. Член пачкал живот смазкой, руки Грэма гладили его бедра, и внутри словно плавилось что-то, стекало горячей волной по его внутренностям. Все тело переполнилось ощущениями, ныло, болело от ласковых касаний, легких укусов, трения щетины и горячего дыхания, и Джексон уже не мог ждать. Схватил резинку и, вскрыв, принялся ее раскатывать по его члену.  
Грэм не мешал, просто нависал и смотрел потемневшим взглядом, как он это делает. Джексон схватил подушку, подсунул ее под поясницу и выдавил на ладонь немного смазки, увлажняя латекс.  
— Джексон...  
— Просто выеби меня! — рыкнул он и потянул Грэма на себя, обхватывая бедра ногами и скрещивая их у него на пояснице. — В прошлый раз за этим дело не стало. Я тебе не девочка, чтобы меня готовить так долго.  
Грэму это не понравилось, но он одной рукой убрал его руки за голову и второй направил член, сжимая до скрипа зубы, когда Джексон неохотно начал раскрываться для него.  
— Так узко, — сказал он, проталкиваясь все дальше и дальше. Джексон засмеялся бы от его обвинительного тона, если бы снова не ощущал себя распяленным его членом по самое горло. В прошлый раз им обоим было значительно легче. Джексон низко застонал от боли, и Грэм затормозил, выждал еще пару секунд и снова толкнулся.  
— Джек... Твою ж мать, — выдохнул Грэм, чувствуя его тесноту и жар.  
Джексон ощутил испарину на коже и убрал прилипшие к губам и щеке волосы.  
— Только не оста... навли... вайся! — потребовал он, стараясь расслабиться и неуловимо моргая на каждый дюйм.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — сказал Грэм ему в губы и ласково, почти нежно поцеловал. Он и не смог бы уже сдать назад, и Джексон тоже это понимал.  
Глаза пекло от болезненных слез, но он не отдал бы эту боль, даже если бы смог, нужно было просто привыкнуть и перетерпеть. Джексон хотел это сделать, но сначала ему нужно было почувствовать его глубоко в себе, каждую вену и изгиб. Дрожь. Пульсацию. Желание. Джексон не открывал глаза, кусая губы, и только когда боль отступила, посмотрел на него.  
— Я готов.  
Грэм сжал его член в ладони и погладил, толкаясь внутрь. Джексон просто не мог бревном лежать под ним, хотя от каждого полного удара перехватывало дыхание. Он подавался навстречу, подмахивал и отвечал на поцелуи, думая только о том, как не разлететься на осколки, особенно когда Грэм каждое движение ладони на его члене начал закруглять на головке. В ушах зазвенело, ноги стали ватными и грозили просто разлететься в стороны, кожа горела, а в глазах уже не было четкой картинки происходящего. Только Грэм, только его движения, трение кожи о кожу, пот, запах, их стоны.  
Джексону было тесно в собственной коже, хотелось вырваться на свободу, и когда Грэм наконец задел простату, показалось, что его шибануло током. Грэм глухо застонал и подался еще, и еще. Он чередовал короткие толчки с длинными, и Джексону хотелось просто убить его, чтобы он не мучал его больше. Впервые его так ломало на подходе к оргазму, что хотелось взвыть. Грэм не понимал, что делает с его телом, как заставляет его петь на тонкой ноте, не давая сорваться, оттягивая финиш снова и снова, когда менял темп, когда трахал неровными толчками, то вбиваясь по самый корень, то ерзая головкой по простате.  
— О боже... — простонал Джексон, хватаясь за его плечи и прижимая к себе ногами. — О боже, да...  
Он просто сдался и поплыл, ощущая накрывающий его оргазм, который выжигал все внутри взрывной волной. Джексон обхватил его руку своей и ускорил. Сильнее, жестче, еще, до конца, пока его не вывернуло наизнанку новой порцией бешенного удовольствия. Джексон льнул к нему, сжимал его в себе, царапал ногтями спину и мог бы просто сожрать с потрохами, потому что это было даже круче, чем в первый раз. Это было круче, чем вообще когда-либо. Самый невероятный секс в его далеко не невинной жизни.  
Грэм кончил вслед за ним, и Джексон упустил этот момент, хотя до сих пор помнил его лицо и пустые глаза, когда они трахались в его квартире. Грэм тяжело дышал, лежа на нем, и так крепко стискивал бедра, что хотелось захныкать от боли. Сбитое дыхание никак не хотело приходить в норму, а в теле, казалось, не осталось ни одной твердой кости, сплошное желе.  
Грэм поцеловал его в плечо.  
— У тебя всегда так? — спросил он, прожигая его взглядом. И, казалось, сам был ошарашен их взаимодействием, интуитивным ощущением друг друга, жаждой близости и яркой кульминацией.  
Но признать сам факт тяги между ними было равносильно признанию в полнейшем бессилии против животного желания.  
— Почти, — легко соврал Джексон, чтобы не выдать себя, хотя сердце все еще колотилось как бешеное. Но он сделал только хуже, потому что Грэм скатился с него и холод, после его горячей кожи, обжигал.  
— Хорошо же ты проводишь время.  
— Не жалуюсь, — ответил Джексон, чувствуя себя неловко, раскиданным по всей кровати и теперь брошенным, словно отработанный материал.  
Они кончили, финиш, нужно собрать в кучу ноги и уйти, но он не мог, не хотел заканчивать все так быстро. Опираясь на локоть, Джексон смотрел на его спину и видел на ней свои отпечатки. Следы пальцев, царапины.  
С минуту Грэм сидел на краю, тяжело дыша и явно думая о чем-то своем. Хотелось как-то вернуть утраченное тепло, заставить его обернуться, коснуться спины, но он ничего не сделал. Грэм резко встал и без единого слова ушел в ванную. Джексон же не стал дожидаться и, подобрав сброшенную одежду, неловко натянул ее и пошел к себе.  
В конце концов, они ведь не договаривались спать в одной постели друг с другом. Это просто секс.

**Глава 14. Примирение**

 

_Рай — это сказка, а Ад — окружающие тебя люди._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

Утром Джексон еле проснулся, голова была квадратной от недосыпа и выпивки, которая теперь собралась горьким клубком в желудке и отдавала набатом в мозг. Все-таки Джексон уже не был тем парнем-гулякой, как в школе, и чрезмерное употребление алкоголя на пользу ему не шло. Вернувшись от Грэма, заснуть удалось не сразу, хотя сил не хватало даже на полноценный душ. Джексон чувствовал себя вообще неспособным на какие-либо подвиги, измочаленным, затраханным и опустошенным, словно чего-то все же не хватило, но ведь он и так получил все, за чем шел к Грэму? Рассматривая потолок и думая о том, что между ними произошло, Джексон провалялся до начала четвертого, пока все-таки не уснул.  
Душ хоть немного привел его в чувство, но до нормального состояния было еще далеко. Можно было позвонить Уиллу и выпросить выходной, но после вчерашних посиделок парни попусту его задразнят за пропуск работы, а этого Джексон хотел меньше всего.  
Он старался отрешиться от всего, пока шел мимо дома и потом, огибая пикап Грэма, но все равно бросил взгляд на окна и быстро отвернулся. Грэм скорее всего еще спал, ему-то не нужно было приезжать на работу к девяти. Джексон знал, что ничего не закончено, но все равно ждал чего-то, очередной вспышки недовольства Коулсона, к которым уже понемногу успел привыкнуть.  
Усаживаясь в «форд», он и не ожидал, что Грэм выйдет на улицу с чашкой кофе в руке, на которой большими розовыми буквами написано «Большой папочка». В том же ансамбле, что и вчера — ничего кроме джинсов и домашних мокасин. Джексон готов был поклясться, что кружка — подарок Эмбер Джо, и от одной этой надписи у него запершило в горле.  
Грэм не производил впечатления счастливого любовника, окатив Джексона суровым взглядом. Он уже хотел махнуть ему, но не успел, тот добрался до машины и поставил чашку на крышу его «форда».  
— На работу?  
— Да, прости, я уже опаздываю. Нужно убегать.  
— Так же, как вчера? — холодно бросил он, и Джексону захотелось его треснуть, потому что кто еще от кого сбежал из-за глупых претензий.  
— У тебя были планы? Прости. Я думал, что мы закончили, — прохладно ответил он.  
Грэм снова взял в руки кружку, но уперся рукой, чтобы Джексон и не думал свалить.  
— Нет, мы не закончили. И я не выпихиваю никого из кровати посреди ночи.  
— Нет, не выпихиваешь, ты просто играешь в «горячо-холодно», но мне нужно было поспать перед работой. У меня не тот график.  
Грэм сделал глоток и вздернул одну бровь, очень провокационно, что при этом видя всю его измученную помятость и круги под глазами. Как и лихорадочный взгляд, который просто не мог перестать пожирать Грэма — торс, блядскую дорожку волос, идущую к паху, и его сильные руки.  
— И как, выспался?  
— Нет, мать твою, я не выспался. Ты же видишь.  
Грэм почти улыбнулся, видя его злость.  
— Придешь сегодня?  
Джексон кивнул быстрее, чем успел подумать. Но взять обратно свое согласие уже не смог бы.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Грэм и отошел на шаг от машины. — Удачи.  
Джексону не оставалось ничего, кроме как сесть в машину и поехать в редакцию. Но всю дорогу он думал о том, что его ждет этим вечером, и все внутри сжималось от предвкушения, хотя утром казалось, что он натрахался на десять лет вперед. Задница противно саднила, но хотя бы не так сильно, как в предыдущий раз, когда Грэм резко натянул его под самый корень.  
Он все еще думал о близости, но ему хотелось не только секса. Джексон не отказался бы и просто побыть рядом. И, может быть, если они опять не поссорятся, нормально поболтать. Джексон за последние несколько недель очень сильно начал интересоваться бизнесом, а учитывая, что скоро он сможет получить наследство, умение выгодно вложить деньги не помешало бы. Сумма была не так уж мала, даже если не считать акции. Поверенный лишь в общих чертах дал ему понять, о какой сумме идет речь, и он уже заранее был приятно удивлен.  
Джексон подумывал о ресторане, настоящая итальянская кухня в поглощенном бурито и тако Харлингене. Такое заведение могло бы неплохо контрастировать рядом с другими, но для того, чтобы провернуть это, ему нужна помощь человека, который в этом действительно разбирается. Собирая материал для статьи о барах Харлингена, Джексон неожиданно понял, что хочет для этого города большего. Какого-то уютного места, куда можно прийти с детьми и не пичкать их бургерами или пончиками, заказать столик для романтического свидания или в одиночестве выпить настоящего кофе и послушать музыку, наслаждаясь хорошей кухней и приятной атмосферой. Того же, чего и сам хотел.  
И ведь он мог себе это позволить, благодаря отцу. И ему не хотелось тратить его деньги на модные тачки, выпивку или прочую чушь. Он только жаловался Грэму, что хотел бы съехать с квартиры, но на самом деле его все удовлетворяло, как и работа в газете, и его «форд», на котором не снимешь девочек, просто остановившись на светофоре, и вся непритязательная рутина, в которой он теперь существовал.  
Его новая жизнь устраивала его такой, какая она есть. Бесконечные телефонные переговоры с Трейси, брюзжание и поучительные лекции Эмбер Джо, необходимость устроить Дику потрясный мальчишник, шутки Уилла и его приглашения на ужин с Сарой, парни из редакции и Грэм... Эта часть его жизни ему особенно нравилась, хотя их связь и была еще неокрепшей и неустойчивой, Джексон готов был закрыть глаза на многое, что его раздражало просто потому, что ему ни с кем до этого не было так хорошо, ссорились они, трахались или разговаривали.  
Джексон всегда знал, что Коулсон горяч. Но реальность превзошла даже самые смелые ожидания. Он был невероятно горяч, и это ставило в тупик. Тем более, что сам Грэм не понимал, как выбивает у него почву из-под ног. И даже сегодня он его приятно удивил. Джексон не ждал повторного приглашения, озвученного так запросто, словно Грэм зазывал его на матч и пиво. Но это радовало, потому что ходить вокруг до около ему надоело, и то, что Грэм знал, что хочет его, и честно признавал, проявляя инициативу, давало надежду, что они найдут общий язык.  
Джексон боялся загадывать на будущее, но и того, что есть, было более чем достаточно, чтобы счесть их отношения перспективными, если они не задушат друг друга в приступе ревности. Недоверие Грэма было понятно, но Джексон все равно не умел подыгрывать и ублажать его эго, хотя чувствовал, что и сам далеко не равнодушен, когда видел его с Салли или слушал, как Эмбер Джо рассказывает про таинственную Эйми.  
Именно с этой мыслью он и прибыл на работу, и хлебнул немало шуточек по поводу своего потрепанного вида от Джимми, Уилла и Бобби Ди. Джексон старался взбодриться, но потом все-таки забил, в конце концов, шутки были дружескими и роднили их тесную компашку общим воспоминанием о хорошем вечере.

Джексон чуть не выронил трубку, когда ближе к обеду ему позвонила Саманта Филкейн. Он не виделся с ней с тех самых пор, как она поймала его в торговом центре и помогла найти работу. Уилл несколько раз упоминал, что обедает с ней, но Джексона она ни разу не приглашала. И он решил, что после того, как миссис Мэр пристроила его в газету, весь ее интерес пропал. Хотя он был очень благодарен ей, не только за протекцию, но и за трезвый взгляд на вещи, которого до сих пор лишены многие его знакомые.  
— Джек? — мягко сказала она в трубку. — Я не мешаю?  
— Миссис Филкейн, — тепло выдохнул он и отогнал рукой Джимми от своего стола. — Нет, я свободен.  
Джексон уже отошел от ужасного утра и успел влить в себя литр самого крепкого кофе, что продавали в забегаловке за углом.  
— Ты заставляешь меня стареть раньше времени, я же просила звать меня Саманта. Женщинам моего возраста всегда приятно, когда такие парни, как ты, зовут их по имени, — она засмеялась, и Джексон как-то сразу оставил официальный тон.  
— Конечно, Саманта.  
— Вот, так уже лучше. Рада слышать о твоих успехах, Джек, Уилли не перестает тебя хвалить и говорить мне спасибо.  
Джексон знал, что он неплохой журналист, но все равно ему была приятна оценка Уилла. Как и любому профессионалу.  
— Я тоже безумно рад, что попал в «Утреннюю звезду». Думаю, мне повезло не меньше.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Пообедаешь со мной, Джек? — мягко спросила она, но Джексон понял, что это не обычное предложение. Саманта не позвала бы просто так.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Тогда я заеду за тобой. Только не говори Уиллу, мне хотелось бы побыть тет-а-тет, — предупредила она.  
— Конечно, — ответил он и попрощался.  
Джексон отложил телефон, и Джимми оказался тут как тут.  
— Свидание, Ворвик? Я слышал женский голос, — дружески подшутил тот.  
— Нет, у меня уже... Нет, — машинально поправился он, чуть не ляпнув, что у него уже есть парень. И это было совсем не смешно, потому что Грэм не был его парнем, он был его любовником. Да и коллегам по редакции не следовало знать, кого он трахает — парня или девушку. — Это деловой ланч.  
Джексон разозлился на самого себя за мысленный вопрос о том, кто же Грэм ему?  
— Дело молодое, — сказал Морт и подмигнул. А Роб нервно рассмеялся и опять начал заливать про Милли.  
Джексон иногда хотел его убить за эти истории, а иногда они были вполне к месту, потому что хорошо переключали внимание. Морт тут же начал его затыкать, а Бобби Ди смеялся над ними, пока не вышел Уилл и не приструнил всех. Джексон как раз заканчивал статью и успел поставить финальную точку за пару минут до обеда.  
Ему нужно было спуститься чуть раньше, чтобы Саманта его не ждала. Роб предложил перекусить с ними, но Джексон вежливо отказался и убежал. Джимми пошутил вслед, что у него точно назначено свидание, но он не стал и пытаться спорить.  
Саманта сидела в машине и даже не вышла на солнце, нежась под кондиционером, открыв ему дверь изнутри. Джексон уселся в ее «хёндай» и тепло поприветствовал. Саманта кивнула, и машина тронулась с места.  
— Я купила нам два обезжиренных мокко и черничный пирог, — сообщила она, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. — Ты ешь пироги, Джек?  
— Еще бы, — усмехнулся он, поморщившись от одной мысли об обезжиренном мокко. Хотя после уже выпитого следовало придержать лошадей.  
— Твое лицо напоминает мне Сэма, когда я отнимаю у него жареную картошку.  
— Мне повезло, я получу пирог.  
— Правильно, — усмехнулась она и затормозила на стоянке недалеко от парка. Она подала ему пакет и взяла с заднего сиденья какие-то бумаги. Джексон не упустил этот факт и уже настроился на серьезный разговор.  
Они вышли на улицу, пропитанную жарким воздухом. Вдали был слышен детский крик и собачий лай. Джексон увидел, что у маленького озерца пара подростков бросает фрисби, они прошлись чуть дальше вглубь и нашли свободную скамейку.  
— Любите пикники?  
— Да. Тут мило.  
Саманта была соответствующе одета — шорты, тенниска и желтые лодочки. Джексон в своей одежде чувствовал себя неловко, хотя и был без галстука. Он снял пиджак и аккуратно его сложил. Саманта дала ему стаканчик с кофе и достала из пакета два кусочка пирога, аккуратно упакованных в белоснежную плотную бумагу.  
— Прости, что так выдернула тебя.  
Джексон откинулся на спинку и скрестил ноги, открывая герметичную крышку стаканчика.  
— Все хорошо, нужно иногда дышать свежим воздухом.  
— Я слышала, ты купил машину.  
— Я так и знал, что Генри меня заметил у себя в салоне.  
Саманта рассмеялась.  
— Конечно, заметил. И даже рассказал, какой марки машину ты приобрел и сколько она стоит.  
— И чем я расплатился, он тоже сказал?  
— И чем же?  
— Спрашиваете, Генри мог бы приврать, что я захотел оплатить счет натурой. Я же тот-самый-Ворвик.  
— О, нет, на это у него фантазии не хватило, наверное, потому что он не отказался бы, будь это так. У него такие масляные глазки, и он постоянно держит руки в карманах. Это пугает.  
Они оба рассмеялись. Саманта отпила глоток кофе и съела кусочек пирога. Джексон же умял свою порцию полностью и не отказался бы от добавки, чувствуя себя варваром. Но впервые с утра у него проснулся аппетит.  
— Чьи это пироги? — спросил он, когда дожевал и вытер губы салфеткой. Хотелось пальцы проглотить, так это было вкусно.  
Саманта повела плечом и иронично вскинула бровь.  
— Джексон, это ведь наша городская звезда Ронда Дулли. Ты разве еще не пробовал ее шедевры?  
— Божественно, — похвалил он. — Чем-то напоминает пирог моей бабушки Бренды. Когда-то мы ездили к ней, и она готовила нам со Спенсом. Кажется, это было в прошлой жизни. Сто лет назад.  
— Не зря Ронда выигрывает в любых кулинарных состязаниях и на ярмарках, — ответила Саманта. — Жаль только, что ее бизнес почти не окупается. Это всегда так, любое дело не может только радовать душу, но должно также приносить хотя бы какие-то деньги.  
— Я столько слышал про нее, но так и не дошел. У нее ресторан?  
— Нет, крошечный кондитерский магазин. Но на одних пирогах далеко не уедешь, — Саманта посмотрела на озеро. — На самом деле, как бы это ни было грустно, все и всегда требует окупаемости, иначе становится невыгодным.  
Джексон довольно быстро понял, что Саманта говорит уже не о пирогах. Но что именно кроется в ее словах, уловить не мог.  
— О чем вы?  
Она достала бумаги, но даже не взглянула на него.  
— Почитай, это тебе. Документация по социальным программам, которые поддерживал твой отец.  
Джексон взял их и положил на колени, пытаясь поймать взгляд Саманты.  
— И что же с ними не так? Какие-то проблемы?  
— Проблемы? Нет. Это же благотворительность, лучше спроси Спенсера, чем они ему не угодили, если он отменяет взносы.  
Джексон на пару секунд закаменел.  
— Отменяет? Что? Как?  
Благотворительность очень много значила для их отца, и Джексон даже представить себе не мог, что Спенсер способен сделать такое.  
— Просто решил прекратить, теперь, когда Бена уже нет. Я понимаю, сокращение расходов, Спенсер уже два года твердит о том, что город требует слишком много вливаний. Сэм говорил мне не лезть, но я так зла, потому что сама работаю два дня в неделю на добровольной основе в одном из центров для беременных девочек-подростков. Это нужно, и это не прихоть.  
— Саманта, думаю, это какая-то ошибка. Спенсер бы не мог...  
— Именно Спенсер и может такое сделать. Ты совсем не знаешь своего брата, Джек, он не такой, каким кажется. Он акула, и зачастую ведет себя как полный засранец. После смерти Говарда он сдружился с Эдвардом, его братом, и сильно влиял на решения обоих Хейнсов, заключив пару очень выгодных контрактов. Тем более, что Бен допустил его в дела фирмы после выпуска из колледжа. Спенсер всегда хотел одобрения Бена, но так его и не добился. И теперь они очень близки, Кристофер, Эдвард и Спенсер, во многом из-за Аманды и ее части бизнеса. Ты просто этого не застал.  
— Я поговорю с ним. Это, должно быть, ошибка, я уверен.  
Но по ее взгляду Джексон понял, что она в это не верит.  
— Это было грубо с моей стороны — так давить на тебя? Да? — отступила она. — Конечно, Спенсер ведь твой брат.  
Джексон покрутил в руке стакан.  
— Нет, вы правильно сделали, если кто и сможет что-то переиграть, то пока это я. У меня хоть и нет контрольного пакета, но я все еще могу торговаться. И ему нужно мое согласие и подписи.  
— Если ты сделаешь это, то я буду у тебя в долгу.  
— Скорее, я отдам вам свой долг, Саманта. Вы меня приняли, вы единственная, кто помог просто так. И это кое-что значило для папы, все это его деньги, а не мои или Спенсера.  
Мимо них проехали двое подростков на скейтах, и один чуть не спикировал в кусты. Джексон с трудом сдержал желание поймать парнишку. Он чувствовал себя неловко перед Самантой, во многом потому, что сам довел до этого своим невмешательством и дал Спенсеру возможность единолично принимать такие решения. Хотелось узнать, чем он руководствовался? Что вообще творится в его голове?  
Спенсер был единственным человеком, кто не излил на него всю свою горечь, и он всегда был таким. Слишком скрытным, слишком себе на уме.  
Саманта собрала салфетки и убрала их в пакет.  
— Джексон, я кое о чем хотела тебя спросить... Можно? — неохотно сказала она, допивая свой мокко.  
Он кивнул, хотя, учитывая ходившие о нем сплетни, вряд ли вопрос будет приятным. Хотелось быть откровенным с Самантой, но она все-таки женщина, да и старше его почти вдвое.  
— Это не будет неловко, если я приглашу вас с Эмбер Джо на ужин? Вы не пара, но было бы неудобно звать тебя одного, все будут «плюс один».  
Джексон не смог скрыть удивление. Он ожидал худшего, намного, намного худшего.  
— Нет, я думаю Эмбер будет рада. После того, как заболел ее отец, она слишком остро на все реагирует. И возникшая в ее адрес отчужденность в этом тоже сыграла немалую роль.  
— Понимаю, это не проблема, — Саманта кивнула и тут же добавила: — Джек, я знаю, что она твой друг, и ты по-разному проводишь время. Иногда с хорошими людьми, а иногда нет. И я это не осуждаю... Но...  
Джексон понял, что самые худшие опасения все-таки были верными. Дон. Она знала.  
— Вы тоже уже в курсе?  
— Вас видели в городе, Джек.  
— Мы не вместе, — твердо отрезал он, не желая признавать собственную глупость. Прогулки по городу не могут стать доказательством чего-либо. Дон не был Говардом, а с тех давних времен Джексон не просто закрывал окна, он их наглухо зашторивал.  
— Это неважно. Хватило всего лишь того, что вы виделись. Тебя никто не обвиняет, но вопрос завис в воздухе.  
— И вы так просто об этом говорите?  
— В отличие от Грейсона, ты хотя бы не делаешь вид, что ты...  
— Натурал?  
Саманта беспомощно улыбнулась.  
— Знаешь, когда я смотрю на тебя, я не могу поверить в то, что это не так.  
— Как знать, — усмехнулся Джексон.  
И она рассмеялась, беззаботно, словно молоденькая кокетничающая девушка.  
— Некрасиво использовать свое обаяние на женщине, которая годится тебе в матери.  
— Из уважения к мэру Филкейну, я не стану больше этого делать, — подыграл ей Джексон.  
Саманта с минуту молчала, а потом стала серьезной. Время шуток прошло.  
— Джексон, мне очень жаль, что ты находишься все еще под таким давлением, но повлиять на это не могу.  
— Я сам виноват, — признал он, хотя и не обязан был каяться.  
— Если ты найдешь кого-то, по-настоящему найдешь, Джек, не прячь его в шкафу, — сказала она. — Люди всегда будут говорить, это их удел. Но правильнее всего оставаться честным с самим собой, а не с представлениями других о тебе.  
— Вы думаете, это Дон?  
— Да никогда, только не он, — отмахнулась Саманта. С минуту она молчала, а затем добавила: — И еще, должна тебя предупредить, что Кристофер будет на ужине, но я думаю, что вы уже виделись, ведь так? За Крисом числится большая часть тендеров на строительство в городе, ты ведь понимаешь?  
— Это бизнес, — без обид ответил Джексон.  
— Вам с Эмбер придет приглашение, но заранее могу сказать, что это будет в будущую среду. У тебя ведь есть официальный костюм?  
— Все так серьезно?  
— Увы. Будет много шампанского, скучных разговоров и еще больше постных мин. Но я уверена, что тебе нужно прийти. Сэм будет рад, и это полезно.  
Джексон кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Мы с Эм принарядимся.  
Саманта улыбнулась и встала, подобрав пакет, и они пошли по аллее к машине, скейтеры гнали им навстречу.  
— Вы красивая пара. Если бы были ею, — заметила она.  
— Эм тоже так считает.  
В машине они мало разговаривали, Джексон думал о Спенсере, а Саманта следила за дорогой. Но молчание не было некомфортным, наоборот, ему казалось, что только эта женщина может понять его, как никто другой. Даже лучше, чем Эмбер Джо и намного лучше, чем его собственная мать.

Возвращаясь домой с работы, Джексон набрал Спенсера, но он так и не ответил. Нужно было написать ему на и-мейл, но Джексон был слишком раздражен, чтобы вместить свои ощущения в сухие печатные слова. Не было ни единой причины для того, чтобы прекращать благотворительную деятельность, ведь это влияло на налоги, списываемые с фирмы и имело смысл, только если Спенсер сам этого захотел.  
И ведь Джексон не собирался его как-то контролировать, но брат сделал то единственное, чего делать было категорически нельзя. Так, словно память об отце для него ничего не значила. Джексон помнил, как Спенсер всегда подражал отцу и даже специальность выбрал именно ту, что он хотел бы. Словно говорил «смотри, я идеальный сын, я — это именно то, что нужно». Мать это радовало, и она не переставала его нахваливать. А когда речь заходила о Джексоне, то его скромные заслуги в учебе игнорировались, потому что никто не верил, что Джексон сможет усмирить демонов, которые пожирали его изнутри, и рано или поздно пойдет по наклонной.  
И вот теперь неидеальный сын должен влиять на решения примерного Спенсера. Какая ирония!  
По дороге Джексон заскочил в супермаркет и аптеку. Его запасы скоро должны исчерпаться, а вот станет ли Грэм покупать анальные кондомы и смазку, тот еще вопрос. Девушка на кассе равнодушно пробила его покупки и запихнула все в бумажный пакет. Ему представилось, как он принесет этот пакетик в кукольный домик Грэма, и тут же заставил себя прекратить, потому что от одних мыслей о том, как Коулсон будет смотреть на него, в животе потеплело. Нужно было загасить эту подростковую реакцию и прекратить думать о Грэме.  
Джексон был уверен, что у него уйма времени до полуночи, планировал приготовить ужин и принять душ еще раз, но уже в половине одиннадцатого услышал, как в гараж въезжает автомобиль. Это было неожиданно, но не сказать, чтобы неприятно. Джексон еле успел натянуть шорты, путаясь в ногах и откидывая с лица мокрые волосы, когда в дверь постучали.  
На пороге стоял Грэм с пакетом в руках, и Джексон впустил его без единого слова. Ожидалось, что они снова встретятся у него, чтобы просто потрахаться, но у Коулсона явно были свои планы на вечер. Он смотрел немного с опаской, ожидая, что Джексон скажет что-то против, но тот смолчал.  
Было приятно, что Грэм бросил свой ненаглядный бар ради него. Снова.  
— Утром ты выглядел не очень, поэтому я решил привезти тебе ужин, — сообщил он, выкладывая еду из пакета на стол. Джексон поежился от холода, нужно было просушить волосы и натянуть на себя что-то еще, но не хотелось бросать Грэма на кухне.  
Грэм открыл упаковку, запахло жареным цыпленком в соусе тобаско и свежей зеленью.  
— Я не ждал тебя так рано.  
— Труди справится.  
— О, да, она сможет положить на лопатки любого, — усмехнулся Джексон.  
— Только ей я доверяю кассу. Хочешь есть?  
Джексон еще раз сгреб влажные после душа волосы назад и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Немного. Я оденусь?  
— Ты спрашиваешь или сообщаешь? — невозмутимо ответил Грэм.  
— Сообщаю, ты против?  
— Твой вид меня устраивает. У тебя есть сок?  
— В холодильнике вино.  
— Лучше, если ты не будешь пить, — Джексон уже хотел возмутиться, но Грэм прибавил. — Тебе ведь было плохо.  
Джексон не знал, как на это реагировать, потому что Грэм, что?.. Ухаживал за ним? Заботился? Привез еду? Хотелось себя ущипнуть и, в то же время, чего-то подобного следовало ожидать. Только вот Джексон к такому совсем не привык, и от этого хотелось все разрушить, разбить эту иллюзию тепла и участия.  
— Это взятка за вчерашнее?  
— А у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы? Или ты не хотел меня видеть?  
— Я думал, что мы будем делать что-то поинтереснее...  
Грэм ответил ему прохладным взглядом, хотя еще минуту назад готов был оттрахать одними глазами.  
— Мать твою, Джексон, обязательно сводить все только к сексу?  
— Я не свожу.  
— Заметно. Иди, натяни на себя что-то, мы поедим, а потом поговорим, — Грэм пошел за тарелками и достал сок в объемной канистре. Джексон понял, что зря стал цепляться к нему.  
Когда он вышел из спальни, Грэм уже сервировал стол. Тарелки, приборы, салфетки и сок в высоких стаканах. Разогретый в микроволновке цыпленок пах еще вкуснее. Грэм даже умудрился сделать салат из загадочного содержимого его холодильника. Слюна собралась во рту.  
— Это ты готовил? — спросил Джексон, усаживаясь за стойку.  
— Рита. Не знал, что ты любишь, но цыпленок показался мне хорошей идеей.  
— Я люблю лазанью, спагетти карбонара, ризотто и пасту. Но сейчас готов съесть и мамонта.  
Грэм оттаял и взял вилку с ножом.  
— Итальянская кухня? Ты любишь итальянскую кухню?  
— Это плохо? — спросил Джексон, забрасывая в рот кусочек цыпленка. — М-м-м... Вкусно.  
— Если бы я готовил, то сделал бы его с карри.  
— О, да... — задумчиво выдохнул Джексон, вспомнив, как ел цыпленка-карри в индийском ресторане в Финиксе. — Это было бы здорово.  
— И я умею готовить лазанью.  
Джексон засмеялся.  
— Это нечестный прием. Ты играешь не по правилам, — пожаловался он. В груди разлилось тепло, потому что он на самом деле чувствовал, что этот момент и этот мужчина слишком идеальны для него.  
Грэм опустил вилку и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— А какие у нас правила? — Этот вопрос разрушил все волшебство.  
Джексон позавидовал таланту Грэма испортить даже такой безобидный момент откровенным вопросом.  
— Я не знаю, — выдохнул он. — Но их много, слишком много.  
Джексон растерял аппетит и отодвинул тарелку, отпив немного сока. Грэм не двигался с места и ждал.  
— Ты хочешь спросить, почему я ушел? — предположил Джексон.  
— Думаю, я уже знаю.  
Было немного глупо озвучивать очевидное, но Грэм явно считал себя оскорбленным.  
— Ты не сказал, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я остался. Ты просто встал и ушел.  
— Джек...  
Джексон поднялся и отошел к кухонным стойкам, на которых лежали бумажные пакеты.  
— Нет. Давай посмотрим на все трезво? — попросил он. — Поговорим о самом важном, ты ведь этого хочешь? Поговорить? Я уже сказал, что хочу тебя, я готов к отношениям с тобой, и я не связан с другими. Ты женат.  
— Формально.  
— Да какая к черту разница? У тебя есть жена. Ты вообще готов к тому, что о нас может кто-то узнать? Пара перепихов — это пустяк, а то, что будет дальше, может завести нас очень далеко, и потом сдать назад не выйдет, даже если ты... Если ты порвешь любую связь со мной.  
— Переживаешь за мою репутацию? Или все-таки за себя?  
Джексон глухо рассмеялся, словно услышал глупый анекдот.  
— А ты нет?  
— Я не дурак и понимаю, что должен развестись с Лорой, но не все так просто. Моя дочь, бизнес и еще алименты... Нам давно следовало это сделать, но ни у нее, ни у меня не было кого-то на примете. Кого-то серьезного.  
— Я не прошу тебя разводиться ради меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, чем рискуешь.  
Взгляд Грэма потяжелел.  
— Не говори со мной, словно я чертов ребенок! Если ты передумал, хочешь перестраховаться, и я для тебя слишком рискованный вариант, я пойму. Мне следовало сразу догадаться, что ты не способен на большее, а свое ты уже получил, да, Джексон? Я все еще для тебя недостаточно хорош? Гожусь лишь для секса? — Грэм встал, взял со стола ключи от машины и сделал шаг к выходу, но позволил себя остановить, хотя легко мог уйти.  
Джексон перехватил его за руки выше локтя и заставил посмотреть на себя.  
— Ты придурок, ты в курсе? — сказал он, потянулся и поцеловал его. Ласково, нежно и ненавязчиво. Грэм сам вдвинул его в дверную раму и вклинился языком между губ.  
Джексон обхватил его голову и сжал затылок, отвечая, вылизывая его рот и прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами, когда он замедлялся. От Грэма так здорово пахло: ментолом, немного дымом и им самим. Тем особенным запахом, к которому Джексон уже начал привыкать.  
— Я хочу не только трахать тебя, — глухо проговорил Грэм. — Я хочу знать, о чем ты думаешь... Что у тебя на уме?  
— Сейчас ничего, совершенно, блаженная пустота, — лукаво усмехнулся Джексон. — Вся кровь ушла вниз, ну ты и сам чувствуешь, я думаю.  
Грэм окатил его раскаленным взглядом и коротко поцеловал.  
— Я останусь у тебя до утра, — сразу предупредил он.  
— Хорошо, я постелю тебе на диване... Ай, — вскрикнул Джексон, когда Грэм стиснул его задницу до боли и крепко прижал к себе. — Я шучу. Оставайся, если хочешь. Ты обязательно должен остаться...  
Джексон ощутил его руки у себя под футболкой и выгнул шею, когда он стал целовать нежные местечки возле уха. Хотелось подшутить насчет его нежностей, казалось таким глупым, что Грэм с его брутальной внешностью и повадками носорога любит ласкаться. У него были все задатки хорошего любовника, и девочки под ним явно кончали, а не имитировали оргазм, хотя Джексон и на собственные не жаловался. Просто не привык так.  
Лениво. Тягуче. Медленно. Когда желание не просто бешено свивается клубком, а прошивает все тело мелкими разрядами. Член уже давно встал и уперся Грэму в ногу. Хотелось подстегнуть и поторопить, но куда спешить? Поздно бежать, он и так наломал дров.  
Джексон сдался, раскрыл рот, когда он снова его поцеловал, и тихо застонал от удовольствия. Грэм не пытался его раздеть, просто гладил под футболкой, поверх шортов, сжимал его задницу и целовал сначала губы, потом переключился на шею, поднялся к мочкам, и Джексон еле заставил себя отпрянуть, потому что словно впал в транс. Горячий язык Грэма, тяжелое дыхание, тепло их тел и его руки. Казалось, что он хотел довести его до точки одним своим ртом.  
— Пошли в кровать?  
— Да, — Грэм кивнул.  
Джексон сдернул одеяло, как только они вошли, и достал из пакета презервативы и смазку.  
— Подожди. Давай хотя бы разденемся?  
Джексон снова попал в ловушку. Грэм снимал с него одежду очень медленно, проводя руками по телу: груди, бокам, спине, плечам и даже шее. Словно до этого еще не испробовал его всего и не притрагивался к любой части его тела. Джексон тоже прикасался к нему и даже смог расстегнуть рубашку и погладить член сквозь джинсу, но Грэм хотел больше его доступности, чем предоставлял собственной.  
Как только футболка и шорты с трусами упали на пол, Джексон отошел к кровати, лег на живот и подобрал ноги под себя, шире разводя их, до ноющего напряжения в мышцах. Он хотел подтолкнуть его к активным действиям, тем более, что так они еще не пробовали, но Грэм просто стоял и смотрел. Спустя минуту это уже было не слишком эротично, словно он оттолкнул его своей позой, доступностью, предложением.  
Мурашки пробежали по коже, и Джексон обернулся, поймав его взгляд.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Дерево без почвы? — тихо спросил Грэм, скользя взглядом по его телу. Джексон неожиданно для себя смутился и перевернулся, чтобы скрыть рисунок. — Это ты?  
— Нет. Это всего лишь тату.  
Никто до этого не задавал ему этого вопроса, даже Колин. Дон счел это просто красивой картинкой. Картинкой, которая его заводила, не больше. Он никому не говорил, почему выбрал именно этот эскиз, почему захотел татуировку. И казалось, что мало кто вообще сможет провести аналогию. Джексон ощутил себя так, словно с него содрали кожу, а не сняли одежду. Он подтянул ноги к груди и прислонился к спинке.  
Грэм подошел и коснулся его щеки. Джексон видел, что он понял, догадался с первого, мать его, взгляда. Но если бы заговорил об этом, Джексон выгнал бы его вон. Из своей спальни, из квартиры, из своей жизни, потому что это уже был не просто секс. Это было что-то большее, чему он и сам не мог дать определение. Слишком личное.  
— Трахни меня, — хрипло попросил он. Грэм с минуту колебался, словно не хотел сводить к этому, думал еще больше растянуть ожидание, выжать из него как можно больше эмоций, но Джексон потянулся к его ширинке, и он сдался.  
Грэм взял презерватив, скидывая джинсы, рубашку он снял немного раньше, и надел резинку. Джексон развел ноги и сжал в ладони член. Новая смазка сильно пахла чем-то ядрено-фруктовым, но им обоим было наплевать.  
Грэм подхватил его под колени, приподнимая задницу, и безуспешно толкнулся внутрь, словно с первой слабой попытки ему бы это удалось. Джексон помог ему войти и тихо зашипел, боли не было, только резь от растяжения. Грэм с минуту просто выжидал, и в его глазах плескалось безумное желание закончить все в пару рывков. Быстро, грязно, эгоистично. Они оба испытывали друг друга и оба не прощали промахов.  
Джексон чуть не заскулил, когда Грэм толкнулся в первый раз, не глубоко, сразу же проезжаясь головкой по простате. Поза была не из самых удобных, но именно из-за нее ему и удалось это так быстро. Джексон чувствовал себя немного глупо с ногами на голове, но Грэм крепко держал его и короткими рывками доводил до помешательства, а иногда тянулся, и целовал, словно просил прощения за дискомфорт. Джексон весь взмок, яйца ныли, словно он уже час пытается кончить и не может, а рука лихорадочно ходила по члену вверх-вниз.  
Но Грэм ни слова не говорил, ни на йоту не ускоряя темп, словно знал, что медленные толчки намного лучше бестолкового долбежа. Джексону хотелось его убить, схватить за загривок и сжать, чтобы стало больно, так же больно, как и ему от этого ленивого действа. Чтобы он не мучил его, чтобы прекратил. И в то же время, чтобы продолжал и продолжал. Чтобы никогда не останавливался.  
Еще и еще.  
Джексон даже не успел ничего сказать, его просто окатило жаркой волной, а на живот толчками полилась сперма, пачкая руку, затекая в пупок и обжигая чувствительную кожу. Он откинул голову назад, стараясь заглушить в себе стон, но он все равно вырвался и прокатился по комнате, словно эхо. Позорно-беззащитный, предательский.  
Грэм зарычал, когда он непроизвольно сжался, и натянул его по самый корень, шлепнув по заднице мошонкой. В такие моменты последний налет галантности слетал с него, как шелуха, и он трахал Джексона, как хотел, впитывая его дрожь, мягкость и доступность, пока его самого не сносило напрочь собственным оргазмом. И в этот раз он не заставил себя ждать, толкнулся несколько раз, снова жадно натянул его на себя, словно Джексон мог ему помешать в этом или оттолкнуть, и кончил с глухим стоном.

Они лежали без сил, растянувшись на простыне, пока Грэм, привалившись к нему сбоку, не заснул, ровно дыша. А Джексон все не мог успокоиться. Смотрел в потолок и думал о том, что нужно доползти в туалет, но сил не было даже приподнять руку. Хотелось в душ, нужно было выкинуть презерватив и подобрать одеяло.  
Он повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Грэма. Спокойное лицо, синева щетины, резкий росчерк кадыка на шее, тонкие темные волоски на груди и плоский живот с густой дорожкой в пах, где лежал его опавший член. Не столь внушительный, каким был чуть ранее, Джексон усмехнулся.  
Во сне Грэм не выглядел хмурым или обеспокоенным, и уж точно не казался старше, и видеть, как он спит, наверное, было еще интимнее, чем трахаться с ним. По крайней мере, так казалось.  
Джексон поднялся, чувствуя, что его штормит, словно все кишки взболтали в коктейле, а когда выполз из ванной, Грэм уже не спал и смотрел на него. Как будто ощутил его уход. Джексон успел натянуть трусы и убрать с лица растрепанные волосы.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел к себе?  
— Нет, все в норме, — Джексон подобрал одеяло и лег рядом, укрыв их обоих. — Давай попробуем переночевать вместе.  
Джексон вытянулся струной, но Грэм быстро подгреб его рукой к себе и уткнулся носом ему в волосы.  
— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, — сонно буркнул он и, по-видимому, снова заснул. Джексон на самом деле думал, что не уснет в объятиях, еще и под одеялом — было жарко. Щетина Грэма кололась, а его горячее дыхание на шее не способствовало успокоению, как и авторитарные замашки, но как-то незаметно для себя Джексон тоже расслабился и отключился.

 

**Глава 15. Ужин**

 

_Господи, дай мне смирение принять то, что я не могу изменить, волю изменить то, что я не могу принять, и ум, чтобы не слишком уж выеживаться._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

Эмбер Джо выбежала на кухню и бросила на стойку маленький обшитый блестящей чертовщиной клатч. Джексон обозрел ее с ног до головы, она специально покрутилась, словно на витрине. Юбка закружилась вокруг ее ног, как колокольчик.  
— Хорошо?  
Джексон был вынужден признать, что даже слишком хорошо. Длинное нежно-коралловое платье с воздушной юбкой и открытым верхом сидело на ней просто отлично. Свои светлые волосы она оставила свободно спадать на плечи и в дополнение к ансамблю надела часы и тонкую короткую цепочку с прозрачным камнем. Эмбер Джо стала выглядеть моложе, словно ей было восемнадцать, а не двадцать пять, а в глазах зажегся лукавый огонек.  
— Я так давно никуда не выбиралась, что мне показалось, умение подать себя у меня просто атрофировалось.  
— На наши вечеринки ты ходила в рваных джинсах, без лифчика и в очень развратной майке с Бетти Буп.  
Эмбер Джо надула губки.  
— Я всегда мечтала быть брюнеткой с большими глазами.  
— И отпадными буферами, ну признайся?  
— У меня и так отпадные буфера, — демонстративно обиделась она.  
— Ты права, милая. Они у тебя, и впрямь, шикарные, — ответил Джексон и обвел взглядом обсуждаемую часть фигуры. У нее была грудь что надо, не вульгарные сиськи, как у той же Салли, но и не совсем малышки.  
Эмбер Джо провела ладонями от груди до талии и посмотрела на него.  
— Ты меня не бросишь там на растерзание?  
— Я не ради этого тебя позвал.  
Она взяла клатч и кивнула.  
— Тогда я готова.  
Джексон улыбнулся и пошел к двери. Эмбер Джо пошла следом, доставая ключи, и заперла дверь. Он приехал за два часа до ужина, словно знал, что она будет прихорашиваться еще по меньшей мере час.  
— Поедем на моей, — сказал он. До начала ужина еще было сорок минут, но Джексон не хотел приезжать впритык в любом случае.  
Эмбер Джо кивнула и прошествовала к «форду».  
— Ты поговорил со Спенсером? — уже в машине спросила она, расправив складки на платье.  
Джексон вырулил на трассу и раздраженно повел плечом. Бабочка на шее была так туго затянута, что недолго и задушить. Смокинг Джексон взял новый, решил, что проще обновить гардероб, чем доставать и приводить в порядок тот, который они выбрали вместе с Колином. При виде некоторых вещей на него накатывала неуместная ностальгия. Они покупали ему смокинг, чтобы ходить в оперу и на приемы, куда приглашали Колина коллеги, но тот так ни разу и не взял его никуда.  
— Да, — ответил Джексон. — Поговорил. Теперь он официально меня ненавидит.  
Эмбер Джо отвела взгляд от дороги.  
— Но зачем он это сделал?  
— У него был на примете другой проект. Все это так глупо, Эм... Я думаю, он просто хотел прекратить работу отца, чтобы делать все от собственного имени.  
— Отцовскими деньгами?  
— Спенсер думает, что это его деньги. Он ведь искренне считал, что отец отпишет ему все свои акции до единой.  
— Тебе нужен хороший адвокат.  
— А мистер Бранкинсон, разве он плох?  
Эмбер Джо тяжело вздохнула и распахнула клатч.  
— Я открою окно? — она достала сигареты.  
— Твои волосы превратятся в тряпку, — пригрозил Джексон, и пачка все-таки скрылась на дне сумочки, если у такой малышки было дно.  
— У тебя тут должен быть кондиционер.  
— Должен, — ответил он, но даже не потрудился его включить.  
Минута молчания не разрешила дилемму, и Эмбер Джо смирилась.  
— Тебе нужен адвокат, который будет представлять твои интересы, Джек, — сказала она. — Мистер Бранкинсон вполне может быть на стороне Спенсера.  
— Но он же поверенный. Вряд ли.  
— Джек... Тебе разве сложно нанять адвоката?  
— Я не миллионер, тем более, что к Гордонам мне теперь ход закрыт. Кого-то предлагаешь?  
Эмбер Джо фыркнула.  
— Они не единственные в этом городе, открой справочник и поищи. Ты не можешь больше доверять Спенсеру, ты ведь это понимаешь, да?  
— Понимаю.  
Слова Эмбер Джо только подтвердили его собственные мысли. Джексон не говорил о выходке Спенсера Грэму, но был уверен, что и он сказал бы ему то же самое. Если бы у него на это высвободилось немного времени, потому что с той ночи, когда они ночевали вместе, Джексон видел его всего три раза и то утром, убегая на работу. У Труди заболел ребенок, а людей в бар после ненавязчивой рекламы Джексона все еще приходило немало, все столики были заняты в пятницу и выходные, а в будни было оживленнее, чем обычно.  
Тем более, что по вторникам и четвергам Грэм днем виделся с дочерью, а в баре полетело что-то из сантехники и в общем... Джексон не мог упомнить всех бед, что влекли за собой отсутствие Коулсона в его постели, но последние пять дней он засыпал и просыпался совершенно один. И если сначала это показалось даже неплохо после резкого сближения, то теперь он немного раздражался. Имея отношения, хотелось бы трахаться чаще раза в неделю, а не дрочить в душе каждое утро.  
Для свободных встреч оставалась еще ночь, но как ни странно, в это время ему хотелось спать, потому что он не имел возможности вставать в полдень. Этим утром Грэм затащил его в дом на десять минут, облапил всего, зацеловал до ломоты в губах, но Джексон уже спешил и пришлось уносить ноги. Хотя Грэм явно не отказался бы, реши Джексон прогулять работу. Жаль, что время было неподходящее.  
— Что-то ты примолк... — спросила Эмбер Джо. — Не хочешь поделиться?  
— Не особо, — ответил Джексон, выруливая, наконец, на улицу, где жила семья Филкейнов.  
— Работа, секс, семья? — наугад обронила она. — Я не буду давить или спрашивать имя, если ты жмешься из-за своего женатика. Расскажи, мне так интересно. Ты за последние две недели лихо переменился, стал другим. Я вижу, что все не так, как с Доном...  
— Все не так, как с Доном. Совершенно. Просто у нас слишком мало свободного времени.  
— Не хватает на секс?  
— Да.  
— Но секс хорош?  
— Да, — глухо ответил Джексон, при одной мысли, насколько им хорошо друг с другом, сохло во рту. — Очень хорош.  
— Даже так?  
— Даже так, — сказал Джексон и прекратил град вопросов. — Закроем тему.  
Они подъехали к нужному дому, у входа уже стояла машина. Саманта расстаралась, гостей встречал парковщик, смуглый парень в белом пиджаке. Он забирал ключи и отгонял авто на импровизированную стоянку. Джексон посмотрел на дом, здание было двухэтажным, ухоженный газон вокруг, клумбочки, ярко-белая подсветка, вмонтированная в подъездную дорожку.

Джексон затормозил у бампера до боли знакомой машины. Эмбер Джо открыла клатч и достала помаду, обновляя макияж. Из «порше», стоящего перед ними, вышли Крис и Кристабелл. Она в красном платье с тонкими бретельками и крошечной золотистой сумочкой, рыжие волосы строго собраны в пучок, туфли на шпильке — аура настоящей хищницы. Он же был в черном смокинге, который удивительно его стройнил.

Крис быстро отдал парковщику ключи. Помада застыла в руках Эмбер Джо, когда тот обернулся, заметив их. С минуту на его лице читалось недоумение, словно он и подумать не мог, что увидит ее вместе с Джексоном. Кристабелл решила за него, что делать, взяла за руку и поцеловала в щеку, уложив его ладонь себе практически на задницу.  
Джексону хотелось рассмеяться от глупости этой сцены, но растерянный взгляд Эмбер Джо не оставлял места для шуток. Ему пришла в голову дурацкая, почти безумная идея, но уж лучше так, чем весь вечер наблюдать, как Кристабелл осаживает Эмбер Джо.  
Он протянул руку и повернул лицо Эмбер Джо к себе, в салоне хоть и было темно, но с улицы просматривалось все замечательно, в том числе несчастное выражение лица Эмбер Джо, в ее глазах было столько печали и какой-то безнадежной и глухой тоски, что хотелось ее приободрить.  
— Все хорошо, — шепнул Джексон, наклонился и поцеловал. По-настоящему, глубоко, пока не почувствовал короткий протест и ее судорожный вздох.  
— Джек, зачем? — спросила она, хмурясь, и тут же повернулась к входу. Крис таращился на них, даже не думая уходить. Кристабелл тянула его внутрь и бросала в сторону машины Джексона яростные взгляды.  
Парковщик отогнал машину, Джексону уже следовало подъехать ближе.  
— Я так хочу, — ответил он ей и нажал на газ.  
— Крис будет злиться.  
— Тебе ведь наплевать.  
Эмбер Джо заколебалась, но все-таки кивнула.  
— Верно, мне наплевать. Он заслужил.  
Джексон остановил «форд» у входа и протянул ключи парню. Эмбер Джо подождала, пока он откроет для нее дверь, и даже не вздрогнула, когда Джексон повел ладонью по ее спине, поддерживая за талию.  
Крис все еще глазел, ставя в неловкое положение Кристабелл.  
— Ваш номерок, — сообщил парковщик Джексону.  
— Спасибо.  
Крис явно хотел что-то сказать, бросить ему в лицо всю свою злобу, обиду и ревность, которые его пожирали. Но он сам потерял все права на Эмбер Джо и сам был виноват в том, что не имел возможности одернуть его. А ведь на месте Джексона мог быть кто-то другой, чужой парень, который потом сможет отвезти ее домой, сказать ей что-то приятное, напроситься на кофе и закончить вечер в ее постели. Хотя Крис мог поверить и в то, что Джексон наплюет на их дружбу и залезет ей в трусики, просто чтобы развлечься. И в этом даже был смысл, лучше пусть Крис отрезвеет, увидев его с ней. Другой мужчина вряд ли вызвал бы столь сильную бурю в его душе.  
Джексон, даже не здороваясь с ними, просто повел свою даму дальше. Кристабелл кинула вслед «шлюха», но Эмбер Джо только улыбнулась ему, игнорируя ее.  
— Ты дьявол, — еле слышно сказала она, оказавшись в холле.  
— Я знаю, — усмехнулся Джексон. — Ты не против, милая?  
Эмбер Джо рассмеялась.  
— Только не щипай меня за задницу. Это слишком, мы ведь в культурном обществе.  
Джексон осмотрелся и заметил дверь, из-за которой доносилась музыка.  
— Договорились.  
— Все решат, что я сплю с тобой, — тихо сказала она.  
— Да наплевать, слухи о том, что я сплю с красивой женщиной, мне точно не помешают. Или ты против?  
— Нет, почему? Это занятно. Я уже и забыла, каким ты можешь быть...  
Джексон взялся за ручку.  
— И каким же?  
— Соблазняющим, легкомысленным, доступным... — Эмбер Джо перехватила его руку, когда он хотел заправить ей прядь волос за ухо, и коснулась костяшек губами. — Он смотрит?  
— Да, — лукаво усмехнулся Джексон, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица, и коротко поцеловал, чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что она позволит ему все. Если Джексон, конечно, захочет. — Еще как смотрит.  
Крис и Кристабелл только вошли в холл и испепеляли их взглядами, но сзади прибыла еще одна парочка, так что мешкать уже было некогда.  
— Хорошо, — сказала Эмбер Джо и взяла его под руку. — Начнем?  
В комнате, похожей размерами на маленький бальный зал, уже были Саманта и Сэмуил Филкейны, а также большинство гостей. Две пары Джексон знал: Фрэнни и Лукас Гордоны, родители Элси, Сара и Уилл Доррет, Мэрилу и Карл Эбб — новый судья с дочерью, Джексон слышал, что его жена умерла два года назад, но лично их не знал, как и последнюю пару. Высокий коренастый мужчина с неприятным взглядом и, видимо, его жена, немного испуганная, полненькая дама с кукольно-красивым круглым лицом.  
— Джексон! — поприветствовала его Саманта и даже подошла, чтобы обнять. Этот жест был явно рассчитан, чтобы все увидели ее отношение к нему. А затем Саманта чмокнула в щеку Эмбер Джо. — Ты просто ослепительна, дорогая! Само очарование!  
Саманта не была так разодета, как остальные гости, и в этом состояла ее изюминка. На ней красовалось строгое темно-бордовое платье под горло, закрывающее грудь, и нитка жемчуга. Зато руки и колени были открыты, демонстрируя золотой браслет и изящные туфли на огромной шпильке. Джексону понравился этот ансамбль, как и запах ее духов, приятный и не агрессивный.  
— Вы тоже, миссис Филкейн, — ответила Эмбер Джо на комплимент.  
— Давайте я вас познакомлю со всеми?! Сэма вы уже знаете, верно? — пошутила она, и муж тепло ей улыбнулся. — Уилл и Сара, ну конечно же! Лукас и Фрэнни, но вы и так знакомы... Ричард и Филлис... О!  
В комнату вошли Крис и Кристабелл, но Саманта уже увлеченно тащила их к семейству Эббов. Джексон держал Эмбер Джо за талию и изредка гладил ее полуобнаженную спину, словно хотел выказать поддержку, но смотрелось это намного интимнее. Мэрилу тут же обратила на них внимание и отчего-то заметно обрадовалась, возможно, решив, что слухи о его ориентации не слишком правдивы.  
— Вы знакомы с Карлом и Мэрилу?  
Эмбер Джо уже знала мистера Эбба, но вот Джексон видел его лишь на фото. Карл протянул ему руку. Он был приятным мужчиной, про которого легко можно сказать «прямой, как стрела». Пожатие вышло сухим и крепким, а его эмоции играли на лице и запросто читались. А вот дочь мистера Эбба была кокеткой с лукавыми глазами, и Джексон разглядел в юной девушке все задатки такой же старлетки, какими были Лоралин или Кристабелл в давние времена.  
Но это не мешало ей быть очаровательной малышкой.  
— Приятно, Ворвик. Вы знаете мою дочь Мэрилу?  
Джексон улыбнулся девушке и сжал тонкие пальчики, Эмбер Джо кивнула ей.  
— О! Хейнсы и шериф Бун с женой приехали, — сообщила Саманта и извинилась: — Я вас на минуту покину? Берите шампанское и закуски.  
— Канапе с курицей просто объедение, — сообщил Карл, когда к ним подошел официант. — Вы любите курицу, Ворвик?  
— Конечно, мистер Эбб.  
Джексон хотел взять бокалы, но его остановил Ричард, тот самый малознакомый мужчина с неприятным взглядом.  
— Предпочитаете женскую выпивку, Ворвик? Шампанское? — спросил он, вклинившись в разговор и помахивая пузатым стаканом. — Как насчет виски?  
— Я больше люблю водку, — ответил Джексон и взял два бокала у официанта: себе и Эмбер Джо.  
— Никогда не думала, что выпивка может быть женской или мужской, это признак шовинизма, мистер Бейтмен, — заметила Эмбер Джо.  
Джексон понял, кого видит перед собой — Ричард Бейтмен-старший, отец Дика. А за его спиной, видимо, маячила Филлис. Джексон еще не был знаком с новыми своячениками, но теперь надеялся, что первое впечатление обманчиво. Не хотелось для Трейси такого свекра.  
— Таким сладким кошечкам, как ты, милая, не очень полезно думать, — ответил ей Ричард. — Филлис! — позвал он свою жену. — Смотри, кто тут у нас? Братишка Беатрис, тот самый Джексон, который... Ну, не будем говорить мерзкие вещи вслух? И так же понятно, верно? Только глянь на него, сразу же видно... Слишком он холеный.  
Ричард Бейтмен вел себя так, словно держит всех у себя кармане, и взгляд, которым он окатил Джексона, отдавал таким концентрированным презрением, которое не у всех его обиженных друзей мелькало на лице. Хотя это было и неудивительно, ведь Ричард имел приличную кучу денег, которые заработал на инвестициях, имея на это чутье и делая ставки на бирже. Теперь у него было достаточно недвижимости в городе, чтобы диктовать свои правила и даже выносить моральный приговор, особенно тем людям, которых считал недостойными занимаемого положения.  
Все в его облике будто кричало о статусе, но Джексон тоже вырос не в бедной семье, чтобы это могло его напугать.  
— Что именно? — холодно спросил Джексон, но Ричард только махнул рукой, словно говоря «я понял твою природу с первого взгляда».  
Филлис побледнела, словно ей стало нехорошо, а Джексон ощутил, что это рекорд, не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как он появился в доме, а его уже оскорбили. Гордоны смотрели на него с презрением, словно говорили «ты путался с мужем нашей дочери. Так тебе и надо!», Кристабелл улыбалась своей фирменной ехидной улыбкой, а Крис, игнорируя всех, сверлил взглядом Эмбер Джо.  
Саманта подала знак мужу одними глазами, чтобы он уладил конфликт. Мэр подошел к Бейтмену и положил руку на плечо.  
— Ричард, я хотел тебе показать кое-что, уделишь мне минуту?  
Филлис поплелась за ним следом, но попеременно оглядывалась через плечо, словно Джексон мог кинуться и укусить ее за задницу.  
— Мудила, — еле слышно сказала Эмбер Джо ему на ухо и положила голову на плечо, словно желая утешить. Джексон уверенно ее обнял за талию, поглаживая бедро.  
Оскорбления Ричарда его не могли задеть. Да, он был тем самым парнем, который трахался с Говардом Хейнсом на тех долбаных фото. Это было миллион лет назад, и глупо ворошить прошлое, сгорая от ненависти. Если бы Ричард был хотя бы на йоту меньшим гомофобом, он бы не заикнулся об этом так невоспитанно и грубо. Но кого унижала данная ситуация: Ричарда или его?  
Джексон отчего-то не чувствовал себя униженным. Собственную природу можно принять или стыдится, свой выбор он уже сделал и это произошло вдали от Харлингена и населявших этот город гомофобов и кретинов самой редкой масти.  
— Занятно, — протянула Мэрилу и непосредственно рассмеялась, когда Ричард погрузился в разговор с мэром. — Джексон, а вы популярная личность.  
— К сожалению, да.  
Карл кашлянул и приосанился.  
— Сочувствую в связи с потерей отца, Джексон, он был очень хорошим человеком, — чтобы замять неловкость, сказал он, словно не понял, на что намекал Ричард, да и видно было, что ему плевать.  
— Спасибо.  
К ним подошли Дорреты. Уилл хлопнул Джексона по плечу, а Сара тепло улыбнулась.  
— Ты явно не оставил его равнодушным, — усмехнулся он. — Жаль, что я тут не как журналист, вышла бы занятная статья в стиле желтых сплетен. Я уже вижу заголовок!  
— Уилл, — пнула его Сара. — Не говори глупости.  
— Я шучу! Но какой сенсационный заголовок, особенно накануне свадьбы Бейтмен-Ворвик. Готов тебя шантажировать, свидание с Син или статья?  
Джексон выпил свое шампанское до дна.  
— Самая бурная реакция не всегда самая правдивая, — сказал он и улыбнулся Саманте, отставляя бокал. — А насчет свидания, я весь к вашим услугам, но уверен, что Синтии не нужен такой жених, как я.  
— Зря вы так думаете, Джексон. Вы очень интригуете местных дам, — протянула Мэрилу, многозначительно поглядывая на него и даже не смущаясь Эмбер Джо, которая прятала улыбку за бокалом.  
— Все собрались! — удовлетворенно возвестила Саманта, когда приняла последних гостей. — Прошу за стол!  
Джексон вел в столовую Эмбер Джо, поддерживая за локоть, и удивился, когда рядом с ним возник шериф Бун. Седовласый, но очень крепкий, он напоминал моржа огромными густыми усами и кустистыми бровями.  
— Детка, как твой отец? — спросил он у нее.  
— Врачи говорят, что хорошо. Но он все еще с трудом ходит и ему нужен круглосуточный уход.  
— Я ему звонил несколько раз, но он трубку не берет.  
Эмбер Джо расстроилась и заметно сникла. Джексон заметил, что за ними идет Крис и хмурится, словно услышал ее слова. Кристабелл дернула его за руку и что-то шепнула на ухо.  
— Вы ведь знаете его. Участок был всей его жизнью. И ему тяжело.  
— Понимаю, — ответил шериф. — Но мы все равно хотим к нему съездить, может, оставишь свой номер, милая, обговорим, когда будет удобно. Не хочется, чтобы он думал, что все о нем забыли, парни только и делают, что говорят «шериф Хоулетт то... шериф Хоулетт это...», нам его не хватает.  
Эмбер Джо кивнула.  
— Я заеду к вам, хорошо?  
Шериф кивнул и отошел, когда они начали рассаживаться. Джексону понравилось, что в сервировке не было наносной роскоши: позолоты, дорогих скатертей, фигурок из салфеток и прочих декораторских экзерсисов. Дубовый стол, натертый до блеска, красиво составленные букеты и несколько свечей на строгих подставках. Посуда была, конечно же, произведением искусства, но сдержанным и строгим, без аляповатых рисунков или вензелей.  
Хозяйка вечера расположила людей за столом весьма умно. Буны, Хейнсы, Гордоны и Бейтмены сидели ближе к Сэмуилу, а Эббы, Джексон с Эмбер Джо и Дорреты — к Саманте. И по сравнению с ужином в доме его матери, вечер у Саманты был идеалом гостеприимства.  
Джексон сидел между Эмбер Джо и Мэрилу и неплохо проводил время, болтая с Уиллом и Сарой о политике, последних новостях, рекламе, моде и прочей чепухе, наслаждаясь восхитительной едой. Не было скованности или стеснения, и это Джексон любил больше всего — открытое общение.  
Иногда он ловил на себе взгляды Криса, и ему казалось, что еще немного, и тот бросится на него через весь стол, чтобы задушить. По крайней мере, смотрел он именно так, когда во время ужина Джексон брал Эмбер Джо за руку, или ласкал ладонь, или дотрагивался до шеи, поддразнивая, смотрел на ее губы, убирал от лица волосы, поправлял тонкую цепочку и ухаживал за ней, подкладывая еду.  
Эмбер Джо много смеялась, пила вино, отвечала ему почти счастливым взглядом, а главное — не смотрела в другой конец стола. На Криса.  
— Крис, ты слушаешь... Крис, повернись... Крис, да прекрати же ты... — Только и долетал до Джексона злой шепот.  
Саманта с интересом наблюдала за его играми с Эмбер Джо, когда они оба касались друг друга за столом как бы невзначай, но в то же время с явным подтекстом. В ее глазах читался немой вопрос, но Джексон не стал бы ничего объяснять, ведь это все отвлекало Эмбер Джо от мыслей о Кристабелл и ее наглых попытках доказать, что Крис — чужая собственность.  
Только вот Джексон видел обратное и знал, что Крис уже на грани. Тот, старый Крис, всегда медленно закипал, но уж когда доходил до точки невозврата, шквал его эмоций завораживал. Джексон надеялся, что сначала он все же пойдет к Эмбер Джо, она это заслужила, а уж потом будет бить ему морду...  
А уж если и это не подействует, то Джексон самолично внушит Эмбер мысль о том, что нужно прекратить его ждать. Потому что его друг Крис, настоящий Крис, никогда бы не женился на Кристабелл, ведь до его отъезда у него даже и мысли такой не было, и он вечно с Эвереттом шутил о ее глупых надеждах. Его друг Крис никогда бы не обидел Эмбер Джо и не стал бы выслушивать гадости о ней. Его друг Крис был хорошим парнем, намного лучше, чем Джексон, и умел прощать так же просто, как и любить.  
Ради такого друга, как тот Крис, стоило врать, стоило выворачивать наизнанку душу и просить прощения, запихнув гордость глубоко-глубоко. Жаль, что тот Крис вырос, но Джексон все еще по-детски надеялся, как ребенок, который верит в существование Санты, что он все еще не похоронил самого себя в руинах прошлого. Настоящего себя.  
Именно поэтому Джексон не удивился, когда после ужина, в тот момент, когда все переходили в гостиную, Эмбер Джо и Крис пропали. Кристабелл бродила по комнатам и искала его, но была слишком подавлена, чтобы обратить на это внимание присутствующих.

Саманта подошла к Джексону с двумя бокалами, когда он болтал с Мэрилу, и предложила пройтись, Джексон только кивнул. Дорреты как раз разговаривали с мэром, а Бейтмен, сидя на диване в компании шерифа и Эбба, накачивался «мужественным» виски. Филлис жалась возле него, как ручная болонка, и ее брови непрерывно двигались то вверх, то вниз от тембра его голоса.  
Садик у Филкейнов был таким же милым, как и дом, небольшой, ухоженный, с кучей маленьких лампочек, рассыпанных словно светлячки. В десятке метров от дома виднелась аккуратная деревянная беседка.  
— Спасибо вам за вечер, — поблагодарил Джексон.  
— Шутишь? Это я должна сказать тебе спасибо, что ты не врезал этому идиоту Бейтмену прямо у меня в гостиной.  
— О, нет. Я бы не стал его бить. По крайней мере, пока, — Джексон улыбнулся и поднял за нее бокал.  
— Ты поговорил со Спенсером, — проговорила она. — Спасибо.  
— Я должен отцу, даже если Спенсер будет меня ненавидеть. Бывало и хуже.  
Саманта пропустила его в беседку и включила дополнительное освещение. Стало так красиво и романтично, не хватало только музыки, которая лилась бы через весь сад.  
— Твоя девушка уже уехала, Питт сказал, что Кристофер забрал ключи от машины и увез ее.  
— Я догадался, раз Эмбер тут нет.  
Джексон уселся на перила и скрестил щиколотки, ослабив бабочку.  
— Удавка, — посетовал он.  
— Так ты в курсе, что Кристофер бросил жену и уехал с другой женщиной? — с притворным ужасом спросила Саманта.  
— Бывает же! — саркастично усмехнулся он, рассматривая куст бугенвилии. — Думаю, Кристабелл его простит. Она уже не раз прощала. А если нет... то так даже лучше.  
— И ты так легко реагируешь, тем более, что он ушел с твоей подругой? Ты ведь нарочно это сделал? Да? Ты знал...  
— Нисколько. Я не думал, что он заберет ее и убежит, это не в его стиле, но чтобы уберечь Эм от такого чудовища, как я, Крис может совершить настоящий подвиг, возможно, даже найдет по дороге свои яйца и прицепит их на место.  
Саманта усмехнулась.  
— А ты тот еще подарок, Джексон Ворвик. Ты ведь знаешь?  
— Почему мне приписывают грешки других? Это личное дело Эмбер и Криса, уж никак не мое.  
— Ты сделал вид, что спишь с ней, что она тебе интересна, ты даже меня умудрился надуть, пройдоха. Гладил ее волосы, улыбался, ухаживал, но все это неправда?  
— Кто знает, — в любимой манере ответил он, и Саманта расхохоталась.  
— Напомни мне, чтобы я не затевала войн с тобой. Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты делаешь и почему? Думаешь, это не заметно?  
— У меня нет плана.  
— Вранье. Ты уже думаешь о том, как будешь строить свою жизнь здесь, и не на правах отщепенца. И ты прав, это не твое амплуа — быть изгнанником. Мне заранее жаль тех, кто все еще считает тебя мальчиком, который просто сбежал. Ты вырос, и ты мужчина, как и хотел твой отец.  
Джексон оторвался от перил, увидев мелькнувшего в дверях официанта, и решил не отвечать.  
— Спасибо вам за чудесный вечер, Саманта, это на самом деле был шикарный ужин. Думаю, нам стоит вернуться в дом?  
Когда они вошли в гостиную, Кристабелл уже не было, официант что-то шепнул Саманте на ухо. Джексон понял, что она уехала, и подошел к Карлу и Мэрилу.  
— Чудесный вечер, — заметил он.  
— О, да. Жаль, Хейнсы уже ушли, так рано, я хотел поговорить с Крисом по поводу одного участка южнее Сан-Бенито.  
— Эмбер тоже тебя покинула, Джек? — спросила Мэрилу. — Составить тебе компанию?  
— Я уже уезжаю. Поздно, завтра на работу.  
— Как жаль, — сказала она и поджала губы, словно немного обиделась. — Может, заглянешь на ужин?  
Если бы рядом не стоял ее отец, Джексон прямым текстом сказал бы, что она ему не интересна. Но вместо этого пришлось вежливо улыбаться и делать вид, что предложение довольно заманчиво, хотя светские ужины уже поперек горла стали. А ведь Джексону еще грозила вечеринка перед свадьбой и сама свадьба, где любой может устроить публичное утыкивание его яиц иголками.  
— Боюсь, что из-за свадьбы сестры я пока немного занят. Трейс сходит с ума, если не может меня достать.  
— Жаль, но может после?  
— Может быть, — мило ответил он и отошел подальше, нужно было уносить ноги, но он не хотел ехать домой. Вернее, хотел, но не один. А еще больше ему хотелось не просто спать, как невинный младенец, до утра, а трахнуться. Этого он был лишен уже пять дней, имея в любовниках очень горячего парня, и это было совсем несправедливо. Тем более теперь, когда Эмбер Джо сбежала с Крисом и вполне уже могла быть на полдороге к спальне.  
Джексон достал телефон и открыл окошко сообщений. Хотелось позвать Грэма к себе после работы, если ему до сих пор самому не пришло в голову зайти. Одну бессонную ночь он как-нибудь в состоянии выдержать.  
«Нужен секс. Сегодня».  
«Сейчас?» — спустя минуту пришел ответ. У этого придурка даже хватило мозгов поставить смайл.  
«А ты можешь сейчас?»  
«Приезжай в бар».  
Джексон никогда не думал, что сможет заработать стояк от простого сообщения в телефоне. Грэм действительно собрался трахать его в баре или просто хотел увидеть?  
Нужно было подумать о чем-то не слишком возбуждающем, но о чем? Джексон мысленно перебирал места, где они могли бы сделать это. Бар будет работать до двенадцати, а часы показывали только девять тридцать. Даже под страхом смерти он не будет трахаться в переулке или в туалете. Подсобка? Раздевалка? У Грэма там есть кабинет?  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул, лучше бы у него все-таки был кабинет, иначе он его убьет.

У «Ворот» Джексон был около одиннадцати, машин на парковке оказалось не слишком много, что утешало. Возле входа курила какая-то парочка, окинувшая его коротким взглядом. Еще бы, только полный псих может прийти в бар, надев смокинг. Джексон решил зайти через парадный ход, и не зря.  
Он опять увидел, как эта сучка Салли крутится вокруг Грэма, раскладывая на стойке свои буфера, и заметил, что тому это явно нравится. Грэм с ней любезничал, разливал напитки и весьма мило отвечал, и, что возмутило Джексона больше всего, — улыбнулся. И это Коулсон, который постоянно хмурится, как туча? Салли на это покрутила задницей, как щеночек, и если бы у нее был хвост, могла бы им махнуть.  
Желание потрахаться медленно трансформировалось в желание придушить Грэма, но устраивать сцены ревности Джексон не планировал. Хотя обида все-таки царапнула, возможно, из-за всех тех правильных и красивых слов, которые Коулсон говорил. Джексон верил, что Грэм не совал свой идеальный член в эту пигалицу, но сомнение все равно пожирало изнутри, подкидывало вопросы, которые он не стал бы задавать, но все равно искал на них ответ. А если их не совпадающие графики усугубятся? А если они поссорятся? А если Грэму захочется мягких сисек и мокрую киску?  
Его скручивало от понимания того, что он уже не может сказать, что ему наплевать. Уже нет. И эта злоба прорывалась наружу от вида его улыбки для нее, флирта, беззлобного хихиканья, которое, казалось, не имело смысла, ну а вдруг нет? Вдруг его отодвинут в сторону, ведь Грэм до последнего был натуралом без малейшего оттенка голубизны. Джексон ненавидел себя, потому что хотел наказать Грэма за это, понять, насколько у них все серьезно?  
Салли вытянулась струной, когда он подошел, и настороженно на него посмотрела.  
— Налей, — сказал он и положил на стол десятку.  
— Убери деньги, — попросил Грэм, видя, что Джексон не сияет хорошим настроением, и без нотаций дал ему стакан с разбавленной водкой.  
— Ты теперь наливаешь бесплатно, или Салли делится чаевыми? М-м-м, детка?  
Салли открыла рот и тут же его захлопнула.  
— Джек... Не надо, — бросил Грэм.  
— Смотрю, вам тут весело? Может, поделитесь со мной чем-то интересным, а я расскажу вам горячую сплетню с ужина у мэра? — Повисла пауза. — Нет? Зря...  
— Сейчас позову Люка, сиди тут, — отрезал Грэм и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. Салли посмотрела на Джексона и поджала губы, тут же отправившись к столику крутить своей задницей с большим толком.  
Люк появился за стойкой, сияя улыбкой.  
— Хей!  
— Дерьмовой тебе ночи, дружище, — отсалютовал ему бокалом Джексон и хлебнул, чувствуя себя идиотом, ведь мчал, чтобы хотя бы на сраных полчаса побыть с Грэмом. И теперь не хочет ни-че-го.  
Грэм вышел в зал и взял его под руку.  
— Эй, я же в смокинге! Не помни...  
— Сдашь в химчистку. Люк, если что, все вопросы к Рите, окей? Пошли, проветримся, Джек...  
Люк посмотрел на Джексона и немного покраснел.  
— Ок-кей...  
Джексон выдернул руку и пошел за Грэмом, но тот не повел его на улицу, а вильнул у двери к выходу и затащил его за ящики в конце коридора.  
— Ты не мог бы вести себя скромнее? — шепнул он, коротко целуя его в уголок рта. — Я думал, ты соскучился, а не пришел скандалить.  
— Да, я соскучился, а ты, как я вижу, нет. С Салли не скучно? Веселишься?  
— Нет, — отрезал Грэм, потащил его к двери и достал ключи, но на полпути замер. — Господи, Джексон, ты что ревнуешь? К ней?  
— Нет!  
— Да... Ты ревнуешь... — Он распахнул дверь, и Джексон увидел каморку, в которой хранились полотенца и скатерти. Это было так унизительно, трахаться в этой комнате, но в то же время шум и присутствие людей совсем рядом возбуждало не на шутку. Нужно было себя одернуть, какого хрена они творят? Зачем? Почему? Но Джексон хотел это сделать, чтобы Грэм, проходя по коридору в кухню, вспоминал сегодняшний вечер.  
— Заткнись, — отрезал Джексон, впихнул его внутрь и потянулся к его ширинке. Грэм дал ему взвесить член в ладони и жадно поцеловать. За стеной играла музыка, скрипели стулья и звенели бокалы, кто-то прошел по коридору и хлопнула дверь. Это его отрезвило. — Боже, неужели мы делаем это тут?.. — и Джексон убрал руки.  
Грэм погладил его затылок и положил ладонь на шею, прислонившись лбом ко лбу.  
— Джексон, не злись, — попросил он, немного отступая. — Это все временно, дальше станет легче, вот увидишь... Думаешь, я не хотел побыть с тобой? Думаешь, мне это нравится? Я без Труди, как без рук, и это мой бар, не ее. Я должен находиться здесь почти все время. Еще и Грейс капризничает, в последний раз не хотела меня отпускать, плакала и чуть ли не по полу каталась. Меня это просто доводит, потому что Лора ничего не хочет с этим делать, орет на нее... Дело не в тебе, пойми.  
Джексон не хотел думать о Грейс, он вообще не хотел думать ни о чем из того, что забирает их время вместе.  
— Почему ты не пришел ко мне ночью?  
— А ты бы меня принял? — с сомнением спросил Грэм.  
— Может быть.  
— Замечательный ответ, просто фантастика. Знаешь, пару раз я даже был готов зайти и разбудить тебя. Но на «может быть» далеко не уедешь.  
— Я бы не выгнал. Но не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, у тебя ведь есть ключ?  
Грэм кивнул, потянулся, утыкаясь носом в шею, и провел ладонями по спине под смокингом.  
— Ты все еще хочешь? Здесь, сейчас?  
— Да. Но не уверен, что у меня есть резинка.  
Грэм достал из кармана кондом и маленький тюбик крема. Джексону хотелось рассмеяться, словно он снова попал в университетское общежитие — давно его не трахали с кремом. И от этого желание стало еще более сильным, острым, торопливым и безумным. Шум за стеной забивал стук сердца.  
— Потом куплю смазку, — пообещал Грэм, и Джексон повернулся к стеллажу, расстегивая брюки и приспуская трусы. Грэм поцеловал его в шею, укусил за мочку и надавил на дырку смазанными в креме пальцами, проталкивая их глубже, поддразнивая, пока Джексон не зашипел на него.  
— Давай.  
Грэм обнял его за талию, прижимаясь грудью к спине, и сжал член, потираясь о ягодицы, Джексон глубже прогнулся.  
— Давай! — потребовал он.  
Грэм вместо того, чтобы сразу дать ему свой член, погладил ягодицы, развел их, заставил немного расставить ноги, а потом надавил головкой на вход и плавно вошел. Джексон сжал его, словно тисками, как никогда ощущая, какой он большой и твердый. Его трясло от желания, хотелось впервые самому взять Грэма за грудки, уткнуть в стеллаж и оттрахать, чтобы он понял, как его галантность бьет по нервам.  
Грэм уткнулся носом ему в затылок, перехватил под грудью, полностью прижимаясь всем телом, и начал двигаться. Натягивал по самые яйца, и Джексон кусал губы, чтобы заглушить стоны, сжимал полки стеллажа, пока пальцы не заболели. Джексон не мог поверить, что Грэм делает это с ним в баре, полном людей. Его клиентов. Словно сбылась очередная фантазия Джексона, только намного более изощренная и безрассудная.  
Это был риск. Настоящий риск, Джексон это понимал, поэтому стояло как никогда. Хотелось дать ему больше, всего себя, и Джексон принимал каждый толчок, подхватывал каждый пас, отдавался ему, как никому другому. Они двигались слитно, вместе, как единый механизм, все наращивая темп, пока не стало поздно. Слишком сильно. Слишком быстро. Просто слишком...  
Джексон спустил прямо на полотенца, что лежали на второй полке, Грэм зажал ему рот ладонью, которую за две секунды до этого убрал с его члена, когда он громко застонал. Но самостоятельно удержать в себе стоны и тяжелое сиплое дыхание Джексон не мог, по всему телу лилась волна удовольствия, яйца поджались, а в голове не осталось ни единой мысли. Блаженная пустота.  
Грэм кончил практически вместе с ним и теперь тяжело дышал в шею, все еще находясь в нем.  
— Как ты можешь ревновать к Салли, когда трахаешь меня так? — прерывисто спросил он и, запрокинув его голову, поймал губы, уже не закрывая их рукой. Джексон позволил ему поиметь свой рот языком, так же, как только что задницу.  
— Я все еще не знаю, что с твоей ориентацией, Грэм. Я ведь не женщина, — глухо сказал он, когда Грэм разорвал поцелуй. Ноги не держали, и Джексон оперся на его грудь, словно на стену.  
— Ты не женщина. Ты как наркотик. И чем реже доза, тем сильнее накрывает, — Грэм отстранился и подтянул джинсы. — Я не рискну тобой ради нее, — добавил он.  
У Джексона от этих слов задрожали колени, а в животе словно повозили горячей тряпкой. Впервые он почти понял чувство собственничества Грэма, и в то же время ему стало страшно, как сильно они зависят друг от друга, только Грэма это, казалось, совсем не пугало.  
— Жаль, что я не смогу отвезти тебя домой. Вызову такси, — сообщил он. — Ты ведь выпил.  
Джексон застегнул брюки и повернулся, не желая признаваться, что пил и до приезда в бар.  
— Приходи ко мне сегодня ночью.  
— Ты хочешь меня заездить в хлам?  
— Мы можем просто поспать. Лично я буду делать именно это.  
Грэм кивнул и прижал его к себе, и хоть он ничего не ответил, Джексон чувствовал, что он придет, не может не прийти.  
Оставалось теперь как-то выбраться из этой комнатушки, и они решили делать это по одному.  
— Уходи первый, — предложил Грэм, и Джексон кивнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. 17 соната Бетховена - психологический портрет самого композитора. В отличие от других сонат, она идёт без посвящения. 1802 год — период трагических размышлений, чувств, мыслей о самоубийстве в связи с глухотой, крушений надежд на личное счастье. (с.) Википедия  
> 6\. Dunkin’ Donuts (Данкин Донатс) — международная сеть кофеен с пончиками, одна из сетей компании Dunkin’ Brands.  
> 7\. Бетти Буп (англ. Betty Boop) — персонаж рисованных мультфильмов, созданный Максом Флейшером. В 1932—1939 годах Paramount Pictures выпустила в общей сложности 99 короткометражных чёрно-белых мультфильмов о Бетти. Бетти Буп, по крайней мере в первые годы, отличалась неприкрытой сексуальностью персонажа, что привлекло зрителей, но в итоге привело к закрытию проекта.


	4. Глава 16-20

**Глава 16** **. Подготовка**

Такое случается сплошь и рядом: друзья приходят и уходят, а жизнь продолжается.

  
Стивен Кинг

 

В пятницу в редакции был завал, поэтому, когда позвонила Трейси, Джексон даже не смог нормально поговорить с ней. Но сестра была настолько поглощена подготовкой, что ничего не слышала. Уилл стоял над душой и чуть не притопывал ногой, и Джексону пришлось довольно грубо сбросить, хотя это было не слишком вежливо и следовало бы перезвонить, но потом он вообще замотался и уехал из редакции позже обычного.  
Ближе к ужину позвонила Эмбер Джо, впервые с тех пор как пропала. На болтовню ушло больше часа, а ночью явился Грэм, уже второй раз с тех пор, как они начали практиковать такую схему, и не давал уснуть почти до начала четвертого.  
Проспав до полудня, Джексон понял, что так и не перезвонил сестре и за это попал в рабство на целых четыре часа. Его пытка называлась «дегустация свадебного торта», и Джексон ощутил, что его нелюбовь к сливочному крему медленно и неуклонно превращается в ненависть. Они заняли столик в пекарне «Ле Бон» и Трейси, решив совместить два дела вместе, сортировала письма.  
— А вот этот? С карамельной помадкой? — спросила Бетти, владелица пекарни, подсовывая новую тарелку. Дженни передвинула кучку конвертов влево и указала Трейси на пропущенную карточку.  
— Джеку больше понравился шоколадный, да? — сестра вообще ничего не замечала.  
Обе чертовки не съели ни кусочка, но зато так мило уломали его снять пробу с шести порций жирного, сладкого, усыпанного сахарной пудрой десерта. Дик сбежал еще до начала экзекуции, клюнув Трейси в щеку и сочувственно похлопав Джексона по плечу, когда они встретились у дверей пекарни.  
— Все торты очень вкусные, — ответил Джексон и не выдержал: — Но какой смысл выбирать самый лучший торт, если ты не станешь его есть?  
Дженни поджала губы, а Трейси постучала пальцами по столу.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы кому-то не понравился мой свадебный торт. Тем более, тогда я уже буду в платье и, конечно же, съем кусочек.  
— Крошечный кусочек, — уточнила Дженни.  
Джексон ожесточенно вонзил вилку в бисквит и отправил кусок в рот. Это была седьмая порция.  
— Зато я не съем ни одного.  
— Ты еще успеешь нагулять аппетит, свадьба чуть больше чем через месяц, — заверила его Дженни.  
Джексон подумал, что в августе будет особенно жарко и не следовало бы так затягивать, но ритуальные танцы с подготовкой к свадьбе были не менее важны, чем сама церемония. За окном проехала машина, и он отвлекся от разговора, Дженни с Трейси начали болтать о карточках гостей. Приглашенных было чуть ли не полгорода, и у Трейси, конечно же, был организатор, но та некстати заболела, а на каникулах невесте стало скучно, поэтому она делала все по разработанному ими плану. Джексон любил Трейси, всей душой, но свадьбы его не особенно интересовали, как и подготовка к ним.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, Джексон потянулся за ним и вздрогнул, заметив пристальный взгляд Бетти. Милая кондитерша выглядела как женская версия Вилли Вонки, с горящими от возбуждения глазами, когда кто-то ел ее сладости.  
— Как помадка? — спросила она.  
— Хорошо, — буркнул Джексон.  
«Гордон сказал, что ты напоминал маленького растерянного щенка на ужине у Филкейнов. Джекс, если ты хорошо попросишь, я забуду твои необдуманные слова, и мы сможем все-таки остаться друзьями».  
Дон. Джексон посмотрел на сестру, но она как раз описывала эскиз для платья подружек невесты, Дженни кивала на каждое ее слово. Про него забыли, и Джексон задумался, стоит ли вообще отвечать Дону, но и не ответить не мог, все-таки его слегка мучила совесть после того, как Саманта сказала, что о них пошли слухи. Дон тоже был жертвой в некотором роде, а Джексон его довольно грубо оттолкнул.  
«Дружба не включает секс», — все-таки ответил он и отложил телефон на стол дисплеем вниз.  
Бетти забрала тарелку и выставила еще одну.  
— С кокосовой стружкой и мятным соусом, попробуй!  
Джексон проглотил вязкую, сладкую слюну и его замутило. Кокосы точно не были его слабостью. Пришло еще одно сообщение, и вибрация привлекла девушек, Джексон миролюбиво улыбнулся и посмотрел на маленький экран.  
«Окей. Я умный мальчик, Джекс, и довольно быстро понял, кем ты занят».  
Дерьмо. Джексон сразу ощутил, что хорошего от Дона ждать не стоит. Но ради Коулсона ему нужно отрицать все до последнего и не посылать ублюдка так же прямо, как сделал это недавно. Если Дон откроет свой рот, то Грэму придется несладко, а ведь у них только начало что-то получаться. Они не смогут выдержать взрыв общественного негодования, по крайней мере, сейчас.  
«Не понимаю, о чем ты?»  
— Джексон, все хорошо? — спросила Трейси, когда заметила, что он сверлит взглядом телефон. Дон так и не ответил, решил поиграть, заставить его вынюхивать, что он знает. Все было еще дерьмовее, чем Джексон думал.  
— Да, я в норме, но больше не могу это есть, — Джексон отодвинул тарелку и убрал телефон в карман. Бетти посмотрела на него, словно изгнанный из дома под дождь щенок. Но даже ради нее он не смог бы протолкнуть в себя и крошку.  
— А будет стриптиз? — спросила Дженни.  
Джексон понял, что снова что-то пропустил. Половина реплик сестры и ее подруги не содержали особенного смысла, поэтому он слушал их вполуха.  
— Что?  
Трейси немного смутилась и отвела взгляд, словно разговор ее не касался.  
— Ты нанимал стриптизерш для мальчишника? — повторила Дженни.  
— А нужно было?  
Дженни загадочно улыбнулась.  
— Наверное, у нас будет стриптизер. А что вы будете делать? Играть в карты, пить лимонад и говорить о девчонках?  
Джексон пожалел, что ему не девятнадцать. Дженни выглядела такой милой в своей еще неискушенной невинности. Но он не стал уточнять, что стриптизерши могут всегда появиться на любом мальчишнике сами собой, как и шлюхи, хотя Дику сильно порезвиться все равно не удастся. Джексон снял на вечер зал в одном крошечном клубе и обговорил незатейливую программу. После этого на его банковском счету практически ничего не осталось, но он был доволен. Тем более, он не планировал сводить мальчишник к поиску самых разбитных девок в городе.  
Мысли витали вокруг сообщения, и Джексон, вместо того чтобы развлекать своих дам, еще больше насупился. Дон чего-то хотел от него, и Джексона не радовало подобное внимание. Они не могли контактировать по многим причинам. Сплетни, Грэм, да и нежелание самого Джексона играло немалую роль. Должен ведь Дон это понимать?  
Но у них все равно оставалась связь, пусть и через телефон, и довольно неуместное желание Дона выбить почву у него из-под ног. Джексон искренне пожалел, что не отшил его мягко, когда еще была такая возможность. Это заняло бы больше времени, но Дон не стал бы вести себя как недотраханная сучка и мстить почем зря.  
Бетти сдалась и забрала кокосовый пирог, пока он сидел, уставившись в одну точку. Она приготовила им кофе и вынесла три больших чашки восхитительно пахнущего эспрессо.  
— Ай, я забыла, Джек, прости... — Трейси достала из сумочки папку. — Спенсер передал это тебе.  
Папка приземлилась на стол и смешала две стопки карточек.  
— Черт... — запричитала Дженни, и Джексон быстро подхватил бумаги и положил их на колени.  
— Что это?  
— Это касается наследства. Я, если честно, не совсем поняла. Поверенный мог бы объяснить тебе лучше. Спенс переживает, что долгое ожидание и проволочка с оформлением бумаг плохо скажутся на фирме.  
Джексон крепче сжал папку.  
— А не на самом Спенсе? — съязвил он.  
Трейси недоуменно посмотрела на него, и Джексон с трудом заглушил в себе злобное желание рассказать ей о последнем решении их мудрого старшего брата.  
— Откуда мне знать, у меня ведь нет акций, — равнодушно сказала она. — Но все наследники, что были заявлены в завещании, сейчас здесь, папа был единственным ребенком, и вряд ли кто-то еще может претендовать на свою долю наследства. Спенсер сказал, что все можно решить через суд, если ты, конечно, не против.  
— А разве ваши деньги могут отойти кому-то еще? — спросила Дженни. Ее вопрос отрезвил их обоих, при посторонних явно не стоило обсуждать такие вещи. И они поспешили замолчать.  
Джексон отпил немного кофе и улыбнулся.  
— У вас будет стриптизер на девичнике?  
Дженни тут же залилась краской и забыла свой предыдущий вопрос.  
— Венди Миттс, ты ведь помнишь ее, она поздоровалась с тобой, когда мы были в гольф-клубе? — Джексон сделал вид, что понимает, о чем она говорит. — Так вот, Венди знает кое-кого и сказала, что договорится. Да, будет настоящий стриптизер.  
— Только не говори Дику, — мягко попросила Трейси, и было видно, что ее вся эта суматоха не особенно радует.  
— Начинаете семейную жизнь с секретов?  
— Кто бы говорил? — мягко пнула его Трейси и демонстративно потерла шею, указывая ему на красноречивый след. Дженни захихикала, но совершенно беззлобно, и уткнулась в чашку. — Нужно дополнительное приглашение?  
— Нет, — ответил Джексон, но даже не стал скрывать засос, не было смысла. И то, что он не стушевался, смутило уже девушек. Отказ от приглашения мог означать мимолетность связи, но ни Трейси, ни Дженни явно не прожигали время подобным образом, поэтому ощутили неловкость, видя его спокойствие.  
Его «плюс один» и так будет на свадьбе с женой, а с ним должна пойти Эмбер Джо, если, конечно, Крис разрешит. Из их телефонного разговора Джексон ясно понял, что Крис не желает его видеть рядом с Эмбер Джо, пока он не уладит все дела с Кристабелл. Им в любом случае придется общаться, но пока Крис искренне хотел отсрочить это, как мог, и Джексон не был против.  
Эмбер Джо храбрилась и говорила, что ей наплевать, чего хочет Крис, но по ее голосу, осторожному выбору слов Джексон понял, что впервые она услышала от него именно то, что хотела, и была немного напугана происходящим, словно не верила, что он уйдет от Кристабелл. Она не посвящала его во все детали, но и не скрывала того, что уже поставила явный ультиматум — либо она, либо жена.  
Джексону казалось, что Крис не решится, что он готов делать один шаг, но тут же отступать на два назад. Но он, на удивление, сразу принял решение подать на развод, уже съехал из их особняка, в котором они жили вместе с Кристабелл, и снял номер в гостинице. Новость о разводе еще не осела на языках местных сплетниц, но о разногласиях в семье Хейнсов почти в тот же миг стало известно.  
Казалось совсем глупым, что всему виной стала банальная ревность, если, конечно, сама Кристабелл не сделала какую-то ошибку и довела его. Джексон знал, что их с Крисом еще ждет серьезный разговор, но предпочитал об этом не думать. Их дружба уже никогда не станет прежней, семь лет — немалый срок для любых отношений. А прошлое не всегда хочет уходить, сколько ни гони его назад.  
— Завернуть вам с собой моих фирменных эклеров? — спросила Бетти, когда они собрались уходить.  
Джексон с трудом улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, но не стоит. Было очень вкусно, шоколадный торт просто великолепен.  
Она просияла и даже простила их нежелание есть чертовы эклеры.  
— Приходите еще!  
— Конечно, — мягко ответила Трейси.  
Они вышли на улицу, и сестра тут же надела солнечные очки. Тонкое летнее платье облепило ее худенькую фигурку, и Джексону захотелось поиграть с ней в куклы, защекотать или обнять, а не отдавать другому мужчине.  
В паре метров от входа стоял ее «фиат», и он замялся, не зная, какие у них дальше планы. Оригами из салфеток? Подбор помады к свадебному платью? Гаррота?  
Дженни отошла к машине.  
— Мы едем на примерку, — начала Трейси. — И я бы взяла тебя, но...  
Джексон в душе возликовал и искренне улыбнулся.  
— Не стоит. Хочу увидеть наряды подружек на свадьбе.  
— Спасибо, что приехал. Ты терпеливее Дика, он бы выбрал первый же торт и предложил уйти еще до того, как я разложу карточки.  
— Это тебе спасибо. Где бы я еще съел столько углеводов за раз? — пошутил Джексон и все-таки прижал сестру к себе, вдохнув запах ее волос. Он пахла домом и немного духами «Шалимар», теплым цветочным ароматом. Казалось таким несправедливым, что теперь она будет «миссис Бейтмен» и уже нельзя будет относиться к ней, как к малышке.  
Трейси ответила на объятие, но не ушла, когда он ее отпустил.  
— Джексон, если ты хочешь пригласить ко мне на свадьбу мужчину... — осторожно заметила она. — Прийти с мужчиной, я не буду против, и Дик тоже. Тебе не обязательно приходить одному или вести с собой кого-то из вежливости.  
Джексон представил выражение лица Ричарда Бейтмена-старшего, который мог увидеть его с другим мужчиной на свадьбе, и усмехнулся. Старого индюка разорвет от ярости. Но Трейси посмотрела ему в глаза с таким нежным выражением, словно ни один его поступок не мог стать для нее достаточно плохим, и это подкупало.  
— Нет, милая, мне некого вести на свадьбу, честно.  
— Врешь, — не поверила она. — Но я не буду настаивать.  
Трейси пошла к «фиату», и они с Дженни довольно быстро уехали. Только через минуту он вспомнил, что хотел сделать звонок, и расслабленность как рукой сняло. Перезванивать Дону не было никакого желания, но Джексон не мог оставить все в подвешенном состоянии.  
Вернувшись к «форду» он сел в машину и набрал номер.  
— Дже-е-екс... — протянул Дон сонно и лениво, словно еще не вылезал из постели или снова в нее лег, что было странно, потому что часы показывали начало пятого.  
— Привет, — сухо ответил он.  
— Я так и знал, что ты позвонишь. Рад тебя слышать.  
— Отчего это ты снова воспылал ко мне страстью?  
Дон засмеялся.  
— Не льсти себе, я просто решил подержать тебя за яйца. Это так приятно — знать, что я сжимаю их, а ты даже слова мне сказать не можешь.  
Джексон ни капли не обиделся. Он ожидал от Дона чего-то подобного.  
— Ну и как он? — продолжил Дон. — Вытрахал тебе уже все мозги? Или вы еще не успели?  
— Я не собираюсь отвечать.  
— Ауч, как горячо. Зацепил тебя этот тупой бычок? Эта его заросшая небритость, огромные руки, деревенская одежда и самоуверенность. У него, наверное, большой член, как ты любишь. Да, Джекс? Не чета твоему Колину или... мне.  
Джексон промолчал, и Дон опять начал говорить, уже увереннее:  
— Джекс, он ведь натурал, ты для него просто доступная дырка. Не спорю, у тебя задница что надо, но он тебя бросит, как только запахнет жареным, а до этого осталось совсем мало. Чувствуешь? Запашок, словно на бойне засмолили молочного поросенка? Это твои супер-отношения с этим наглым, вонючим хреном из засранного бара на окраине.  
— Дон...  
— Подожди, — перебил его он. — Я не претендую на твою задницу. Знаю, что пошли слухи, но, черт, Джекс, я не понимаю, почему ты завелся? Из-за него? Признаю, я перегнул в баре. Сам все испортил, но я не заслужил, чтобы ты меня так грубо отшил, словно я собачье дерьмо, в которое ты вступил на беговой дорожке.  
— Ты хочешь извинений?  
— Дьявол, да! Я хочу извинений, причем искренних.  
— Я был неправ.  
— Так уже лучше, — ехидно усмехнулся он. — Хорошее начало. И?  
— Большего ты не получишь.  
— Снова сучишься? Ну ладно, тогда расскажи про него. Мне нравится думать, как ты и этот мужлан лежите в одной постели, и он трахает тебя. Он ведь всегда сверху, да, Джекс? Меня это даже немного заводит, когда я перестаю вспоминать, что Коулсон вылез из выгребной ямы.  
— Отсоси, Дон.  
— С удовольствием, — мурлыкнул он.  
Джексон перекинул телефон к другому уху и открыл окно: в салоне, нагретом солнцем, было нечем дышать. Чувство гадливости просто захлестывало, потому что такого Дона он никогда не знал.  
— Джекс...  
— Дон, я из последних сил держусь, чтобы снова не послать тебя. Срать я хотел на то, что ты знаешь. У меня нет вообще никакой репутации, да и секретов толком, и если ты скажешь о Грэме хоть слово, я пойду к твоему тестю и в деталях перескажу, как ты брал у меня в рот, а потом этими же губами целовал его дочь и внучку. Думаю, что после этого на тебя натянут средневековый пояс верности, и ты будешь с трудом мочиться, не то что трахаться. Ты меня понял?!  
С минуту Дон молчал, а потом послышался смешок.  
— Круто же тебя пробрало, Джекс. Ты меня почти убедил, я никому не скажу. Мир?  
— Посмотрим, — буркнул Джексон и сбросил. Злость клокотала в горле, хотелось поехать и дать Дону в морду, но это не выход. Дон будет молчать, пока он этого хочет, и сейчас он готов держать все в секрете, чтобы иметь возможность доставать Джексона. Но надолго ли хватит этого ненадежного козыря?  
Машина рванула с места, и Джексон разогнался, но потом быстро сбавил скорость, не хватало еще схлопотать штраф. Как никогда хотелось отправиться в бар, но он не стал поддаваться эмоциям, они виделись вчера вечером. Джексон не будет, как обиженный малыш, бегать к Грэму каждый раз, когда ему плохо.  
Джексон заскочил в супермаркет купить минералки и отправился домой. В квартире было тоскливо, а он даже не мог пригласить к себе Эмбер Джо. Джексон слонялся туда-сюда, а потом взял пиво, врубил телевизор и расслабился. После того, как он съел столько торта в пекарне, следовало побегать или покачать пресс, но сил не хватало, и задница ныла.  
На канале «Магазин на диване» предлагали купить тренажер для улучшения формы груди, и симпатичная дамочка в розовом лифчике занятно выполняла упражнения. Сам тренажер выглядел жутко похабно в тонких женских руках — в виде двух держателей с креплением посередине, а грудь девушки почти выпрыгивала из чашечек, когда она тянула за ручки.  
— Первое время проделывайте упражнение с тренажером, стоя перед зеркалом, с тем, чтобы Вы могли контролировать интенсивность сокращения этих мышц, другими словами — то, как они работают! — сообщила девушка с широкой улыбкой, но Джексон был уверен, что это адская работенка. Его бы стошнило от самого себя, крути он эту штуку круглые сутки в телеке.  
В Финиксе он редко подобным образом проводил время, но здесь, дома, почему-то не мог себе отказать в безделье, особенно вечером в субботу. Джексон принес из кухни ноутбук и залез в интернет, проверить почту и фейсбук.  
Иногда они перекидывались с Колином сообщениями, ничего серьезного, просто: «Как жизнь? Что нового?», и сегодня он тоже написал. Спрашивал, когда свадьба сестры. Джексон понимал, на что Колин намекает, но приглашать его не хотел. Ему вряд ли понравится его новая жизнь, тем более, что теперь в ней нет для него места. Колин умел его поддержать, но он не был ему другом. Никогда.  
Джексону хотелось быть откровенным. Он открыл окошко и занес пальцы, чтобы написать, что встречается кое с кем. Уже почти хотел сделать это, но в последний момент не стал. Выключив телевизор, Джексон хлебнул еще пива и подумал о том, что начинает считать их с Грэмом парой, словно это окончательно. Но ведь это не так?  
Слова Дона снова напомнили кое о чем, злые и едкие, и ведь он был во многом прав. У Грэма до этого не было связей с мужчинами, у него маленькая дочь и бизнес, который требует не только внимания, но и определенной репутации. Джексон никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями, но ему хотелось думать, что все замечательно, потому что уже давно он не был так увлечен кем-то. Им было хорошо вместе, но два человека — это не весь город и далеко не целый мир.  
Грэму нравилось жить сегодняшним днем. У него было много своих хлопот, которые требовали сил и планов на будущее. Рядом с Джексоном он просто отдыхал и вел себя так, словно все остальное его ни капельки не волновало. Только они вместе, только их близость и ничего больше. Дефицит времени и страсть сделали их слишком жадными и нетерпеливыми, хотя Грэм иногда бывал слишком уж нежным и романтичным. Но Джексона это почти не раздражало.  
Он знал, что презрение и даже бойкот не заставят Грэма отступить от своего решения и бросить его. Никто не сможет принудить Коулсона к тому, чего он не хочет. Никто, кроме Грейс, да и поведение Лоралин легко было просчитать, если все станет известно. У Грэма отберут дочь, пока он не начнет снова плясать под ее дудку, и это станет началом конца. Джексону хотелось бы что-то сделать с этим, но он не знал что.  
Он вспомнил о папке, которую передала Трейси. Деньги никогда не руководили его миром, хотя он всегда имел их немало, но только теперь Джексон ощутил, что деньги, большие деньги — это власть. Папка осталась в машине, и пришлось идти за ней вниз.  
Успело стемнеть, и подул прохладный ветерок. У «форда» Джексон увидел, что их слишком дружелюбный сосед поливает газон и снова кивает ему. Махнув в ответ, Джексон пошел обратно к лестнице.  
— Может, зайдете на чай? — громко предложил тот, возможно, потому что они впервые оказались так близко, всего в десятке футов, разделенные невысокой оградой.  
— К сожалению, слишком много работы, спасибо, мистер... — и тут Джексон запнулся. Он даже не знал, как его зовут.  
— Хиттинг. Меня зовут Шелдон Хиттинг.  
Джексону пришлось подойти к ограде и подать мистеру Хиттингу руку. Он был странным, но все же на маньяка мало смахивал, хотя кто знает?  
— Джексон Ворвик, очень приятно.  
Шелдон взял поливалку в левую руку и пожал протянутую ладонь.  
— Я знаю, кто вы, Джексон.  
— Ах, ну да, — и ему захотелось как можно быстрее унести ноги. Любой разговор с новым знакомым, в котором ему говорили, что знают, кто он, уже заранее был провальным. — Не буду отвлекать.  
Шелдон не выпустил его руку, крепче сжимая, заметив смену выражения на его лице.  
— Вы меня не поняли, Джексон. Я имел в виду, что знал вашего отца и слышал о вас от него. Я адвокат, и предпочитаю судить человека только после того, как увижу доказательную базу, — он достал визитку из кармана, словно всегда носил их с собой, особенно когда поливал свой газон. — Контора «Хиттинг и Барнс».  
Джексон вспомнил, что видел Терренса Барнса несколько раз у них дома, еще до его бегства. Но отец пользовался услугами других адвокатов, следовало бы уточнить, какая у них репутация? Ему нужен был хороший адвокат, а не первый подвернувшийся. Джексон еще раз осмотрел соседа с головы до ног и не обнаружил ничего ужасного.  
— Вы адвокат? — переспросил он.  
Шелдон еле заметно улыбнулся.  
— Да. А вы журналист? Я читал ваши статьи в утренней газете, было занятно.  
— Я, скорее, средней руки репортер. Но спасибо.  
— Может, все же выпьете со мной чаю? — Хиттинг кивнул в сторону дома.  
— Нет, я действительно занят. Давайте в другой раз?  
Джексон улыбнулся и пошел к себе. Пианино, чай, сад и мягкие, словно шелковые, руки. На вид Шелдону можно было дать около пятидесяти, но ему могло быть и больше. Седые волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад, внимательные карие глаза казались слишком проницательными, а его поведение пусть и было ненавязчивым, но чувствовалась в нем замаскированная властность и скрытая манерность.  
Это казалось очень занятным и даже смешным. Джексон еле подавил в себе улыбку и аккуратно засунул в карман визитку. Ему нужен был адвокат, но распивать чай и слушать сонаты в его гостиной он не хотел, проще было заявиться в офис. Хотелось спросить у Грэма, знает ли он, что его сосед... адвокат?  
Заперев дверь квартиры, Джексон бросил папку на журнальный стол и не выдержав, позвонил Эмбер Джо. Телефонные разговоры Крис ведь не запрещал? А ему хотелось посоветоваться, слышала ли она что-то о конторе Хиттинга? Хотя чувствовал себя Джексон при этом, словно ступал на минное поле. Но Эмбер Джо сгладила неловкость и даже похвалила за хороший выбор, намекнув, что одна.  
Оказалось, что адвокатская контора находится в Браунсвилле, и репутация у них просто великолепная, если не сказать больше. Они имели по округу клиентов не меньше, чем все юристы в Харлингене вместе взятые. Эмбер Джо даже вспомнила старые слухи о Шелдоне, который почти два года как отошел от дел и берет только интересные лично для него случаи, а вот Барнс до сих пор практикует вовсю, несмотря на то, что ему уже перевалило за шестой десяток. «Хиттинг и Барнс» явно имели с полдюжины младших партнеров, и Шелдон вполне мог бы порекомендовать ему нужного человека.  
Договорив с ней, Джексон решил прочитать всю документацию от корки до корки, но, разбирая бумаги, выпил еще две банки пива, еле дополз до кровати и уснул до полуночи. Грэм ночью так и не пришел, Джексон только слышал, как в начале второго машина въехала в гараж.

Проснулся он от восхитительного запаха омлета и кофе. Джексон выполз из постели и перед тем, как выйти на кухню, сходил умыться и почистить зубы. После пива привкус во рту был не очень, как и тяжесть в желудке. На корзине лежала свежая футболка, и Джексон с радостью ее надел, вдыхая запах кондиционера для белья.  
Грэм хоть и лег черт знает во сколько, выглядел намного пристойнее, и это раздражало Джексона, который чувствовал себя заспанной хмурой тучей. На кухне было чисто — только разделочная доска на полупустом столе, нож и немного зелени.  
— Кофе? — предложил Грэм, когда Джексон подошел к стойке. — Я решил сделать фриттату, ты же любишь итальянские блюда?  
— Ты настоящий? Как ты проснулся так рано?  
— Ненавижу долго спать, — отшутился Грэм и повернулся к плите.  
Джексон подошел и встал рядом, налив себе полную кружку горячего кофе. С самого начала ему было немного дико от того, что Грэм кормит его, но он готовил у него уже в третий раз, и Джексон научился не язвить, а говорить спасибо, потому что Грэму нравилось это делать, и выходило очень вкусно. Даже сейчас от одного запаха слюна собралась во рту.  
— Восхитительно пахнет и выглядит не хуже, — заметил Джексон. — Я такое только в ресторане ел.  
— Это не сложно, — Грэм накрыл крышкой содержимое сковороды и уменьшил огонь.  
Джексон сделал еще один большой глоток и полусонно улыбнулся. Кофе утром был для него священным напитком.  
— А который час? — очнулся он. — Может, я успею побегать?  
— Успеешь? Ты спешишь? — переспросил Грэм.  
— Сегодня мальчишник Дика, нужно все приготовить.  
Грэму эта новость не пришлась по душе, и Джексон заметил, что он не слишком рад.  
— И где будет мальчишник?  
— В клубе «Дикси».  
Джексон хотел устроить маленькую вечеринку. Небольшой клуб, минимум людей, музыка, немного танцев и девочки гоу-гоу, но никакого стриптиза. Кого снимут друзья Дика, уже было не его проблемой, тем более, что парни были совсем зеленые, им и танцующие на тумбах девушки за счастье.  
Но Грэм явно подумал о другом.  
— Ему же еще нет двадцати одного, зачем ты ведешь его в клуб? И кто там будет?  
— А танцевать в клубе — это уже криминал? Дик пригласил троих своих друзей, один из них его шафер, а выпьют они немного здесь. Я собирался устроить маленький прием у себя. Немного пива, пицца и игра в покер.  
— И ты думаешь, что эти парни выпьют немного?  
— А ты так не думаешь?  
Грэм пожал плечами и выключил огонь.  
— Делай, как знаешь, Джексон. Ты же взрослый, в отличие от них, — Грэм взял тарелку, положил на нее солидный кусок и поставил на стойку. — Утром мне позвонила Лора, у нее поменялись планы, я еду забрать Грейс, так что можешь веселиться как угодно. Я всего лишь зашел поздороваться.  
Джексону расхотелось есть, когда он понял, что Грэм уходит.  
— Ты же знаешь, что это не веселья ради. Это ведь жених моей сестры.  
— Ради сестры будешь спаивать малолетних?  
Джексон не мог понять, в чем проблема, и взбесился.  
— Звучит немного ханжески, как для владельца бара, который спаивает обычных людей. Ты выкупил себе индульгенцию и теперь можешь вешать ярлыки?  
— Джексон, не выводи меня из себя, — предупредил Грэм и оперся рукой о тумбу, преграждая ему любые пути отступления из кухни.  
— А то что? — спросил Джексон. — Запретишь мне идти с парнями в клуб? Будешь моей мамочкой?  
— Мамочка у тебя уже есть, хорошей порки не хватает.  
Джексон вспомнил, как Грэм его уже зажимал на этой самой кухне, и понял, что от спора все равно не будет никакого толку. Ругань была их любимым занятием, на втором месте после секса. Грэм не особенно возражал, когда Джексон потянул его на себя и поцеловал.  
Его губы были сладкими и пахли корицей, словно сдобная булочка, которую он, скорее всего, проглотил на завтрак. Джексону захотелось его съесть, как кусочек торта с дегустации, и в этот раз от сладкого его не мутило. Поцелуй вышел очень вдохновляющим, и Джексон нахально притиснул его за задницу ближе к себе, пах к паху, сжимая ягодицы в ладонях. Грэм так жадно сминал его губы, что казалось, еще немного, и даже раздеваться не потребуется. Хотелось большего. Здесь и сейчас.  
— Может, задержишься на час? — шепнул Джексон ему на ухо.  
— Не могу. Нужно ехать за Грейс, — глухо сказал он, но не отошел. — Я так понимаю, что гулять ты будешь допоздна?  
Одна рука Грэма гладила его поясницу под футболкой, а вторая лежала на бедре, и Джексон еле скрыл возбужденную дрожь. Грэм словно специально заходил еще дальше, хотя не собирался помогать решить «проблему».  
— Скорее всего. Хочешь встретить меня? — спросил Джексон, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
— А в этом есть смысл?  
Джексон фыркнул, чем вызвал у Грэма улыбку.  
— Уже нет. Проваливай, — отпустил его Джексон и попытался выползти из ловушки, но Грэма сложно было прогнать, пока он сам этого не хотел.  
— Поешь.  
— Хорошо.  
Джексона бесило, что приходится отдавать Грэма даже по утрам в воскресенье, но он быстро засунул свои возражения поглубже. Бессмысленно попрекать его Грейс, чем угодно, но не дочерью. И Джексон покорно потянул к себе тарелку, когда Грэм пошел на выход.  
Но уже возле дверей тот остановился, словно что-то забыл.  
— В понедельник у меня встреча с адвокатом, — неохотно сообщил он, и Джексон замер с вилкой в руке. Последние пару недель адвокаты для него были как предвестники бед. Почему-то стало страшно, что могло случиться? Бар? А может что-то с его займами? Или подал в суд обиженный клиент?  
Лицо у Грэма было не слишком обнадеживающим.  
— Зачем?  
— Подаю на развод, — ответил он. Джексон даже не нашелся, что сказать. Новость была далеко не тривиальной, не из тех, что говорят за завтраком, чтобы не заработать изжогу.  
Грэм так и не дождался, пока он соберется с мыслями, чтобы что-то сказать, просто скрылся за дверью. Хотелось запустить ему вслед чертовой вилкой. Ведь нельзя же так. Сказать «я подаю на развод» и уйти. Это как-то глупо и неправильно. И очень по-идиотски, хотя правильнее было бы сказать — по-грэмовски. Очень в стиле Коулсона, который даже не потрудился объяснить, что значит его поступок?  
Джексон посмотрел на фриттату, как на врага, и воткнул в нее вилку. К черту еду, к черту Грэма и к черту его развод. Ему хотелось хотя бы раз понять, что творится у Коулсона в голове. Один долбаный раз, но, видимо, это ему не дано.  
Джексон пошел собираться на пробежку, чтобы хоть как-то прочистить мозги.

 

**Глава 17. Мальчишник**

 

_Жаркое из курицы — не курица, а человек — не собака._

Стивен Кинг

 

Дик с друзьями приехал к семи. Джексон успел перезвонить Пирсону в «Дикси», подтверждая заказ, и придать квартире более праздничный вид. Грэм отправил ему уже три сообщения, но Джексон не желал отвечать, все еще злился за утреннее бегство. Новость о разводе ударила, словно гром среди ясного неба.  
Джексон был рад, что Грэм решился, но ему не хотелось, чтобы он превращал свой поступок в одолжение или жертву. И тем более сразу же уходил, сказав об этом; ему вообще не хотелось, чтобы он уходил. После пробежки самым большим желанием было поехать в бар и расставить все точки над «i», но Джексон не знал, сколько Грэм будет возиться с Грейс, а времени до прихода будущего жениха и так оставалось мало, поэтому он отложил все на потом.  
Его личные дела всегда проигрывали перед текущими, и это чертовски бесило.  
В Финиксе он мог жить как хотел, спать с кем хотел и не скрывать этого. Не переживать, что кто-то узнает, что пойдут слухи, что Грэм снова выкинет какую-нибудь неожиданность. Но он все равно не променял бы Харлинген на мегаполис, а Грэма — на кого-то другого, с кем все было бы намного проще и удобнее. Потому что в Финиксе Джексон не был счастлив, до последнего убеждая себя, что такая жизнь его устраивает. И только вернувшись назад, понял, как много упускал и в какую клетку загнал собственные эмоции. Это была не жизнь, а искупление прошлого, которое его не отпускало до последнего времени.  
Когда возник вопрос о мальчишнике Дика, Джексон не рвался навязывать свою кандидатуру, но так захотела Трейси. Спенсер считал себя выше этого, тем более, что Дик был намного его младше.  
Лучший друг жениха и по совместительству шафер жил в Браунсвилле, они дружили семьями с Бейтменами. Богатенькие детки чаще всего стараются держаться своего круга, даже если Дик и начал общаться с парнями из старшей школы и проводил с ними много времени. Шафера он выбрал по указке отца, потому что свадьба — это лишний повод прихвастнуть знакомствами и оказать честь людям, которые, возможно, и вовсе ее недостойны. Это Джексон понимал чересчур хорошо.  
В итоге обязанность устроить мальчишник выпала ему, хотя он этого не слишком-то и хотел. Джексон уже знал двух одноклассников и друзей Дика — Дэнни Кендрика и Луиса Дерри, но с шафером еще не был знаком. Казалось таким странным, что он устраивает мальчишник для парней, которым еще нельзя пить, но уже можно жениться. Их всех ждало еще столько всего — колледж, университетские клубы, море бессонных ночей, десятки вечеринок, ошибок, пьянства и безудержного веселья. Целая жизнь.  
Но ни Трейси, ни Дик не выглядели жертвами обстоятельств, они сами захотели пожениться до начала учебного года, хотя после смерти их отца спешить стало некуда. Дик и Трейси не ограничились помолвкой, они даже поступили в один колледж и планировали снимать квартиру недалеко от кампуса. И оба хотели семью. В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы их осуждать за это?  
Дик был у него в гостях впервые, в отличие от Трейси, поэтому Джексон встречал его у подъездной дорожки. Понемногу вечерело, и он заметил свет в окнах соседнего дома, но самого Шелдона не было видно ни в саду, ни перед входом.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут незнакомая машина припарковалась у бордюра, и из серебристого «ауди» вышел Дик с незнакомым парнем, а на заднем сиденье ютились Дэнни с Луисом. Джексон знал, что у Дика нет машины, он не умел водить, поэтому щеголеватый кабриолет привлек его внимание.  
Незнакомец глядел на Джексона с неприятным, липким интересом, и ему он не слишком понравился, напомнив самого себя в его возрасте, такого же нахального, беснующегося, наглого паренька с серебряной ложкой в заднице. Они с Диком совсем не сочетались, словно день и ночь. Джексон смотрел на них и как будто проваливался в прошлое, и видел Криса и себя. Это было не слишком приятное ощущение.  
— Джек! — приветливо сказал будущий жених и подтащил к нему своего шафера. — Джек, познакомься с Аликсом! Джексон Ворвик, брат Трейси. Аликс Морелл — мой шафер и лучший друг! Я тебе рассказывал о нем, наши отцы учились в одном колледже. А Дэнни и Лу ты знаешь, да?  
Вблизи Аликс выглядел еще смазливее, чем когда только показался из машины. Красивая тачка, стильная одежда, уложенные гелем волосы, дорогие часы. Именно такого жениха Джексон никогда бы не пожелал своей сестре, несмотря на его лощеную красоту.  
— Хей, — низким голосом сказал тот и протянул руку. Джексон пожал ее и кивнул остальным, а вот Дика обнял и похлопал по спине.  
— Ну, что, силач, ты готов, будем праздновать?  
Дик рассмеялся и немного смутился, оглядываясь. Аликс остался за спиной и ему пришлось идти за ними, а не вровень.  
— Не знаю, я немного волнуюсь, но все равно, спасибо тебе!  
— Не переживай, я за всем прослежу, — Джексон кивнул. — Вы ели? Я заказал пиццу, панини и немного легких закусок.  
Джексон решил накормить их, прежде чем давать в руки выпивку.  
— А что-то повеселее будет, или я зря проехал двадцать пять миль? — спросил Аликс, вклиниваясь, когда они поднимались по лестнице.  
Джексон миролюбиво улыбнулся ему.  
— Я надеюсь, что ты ехал сюда ради Дика, а не выпивки. Я заказал столик в клубе, так что да. Будет весело.  
Услышав про клуб, Дэнни и Луис тут же нахохлились, как боевые петухи. Дик просил не устраивать чего-то слишком помпезного, потому что он был не из тех парней, которые любят ночные тусовки или бессмысленное прожигание времени, но Аликс, видимо, был не согласен.  
Джексон открыл дверь и пригласил всех внутрь, в гостиной было много свободного места: Джексон расчистил помещение и достал круглый столик для покера. На стойке уже стояла еда, в холодильнике ждали пиво и ледяная водка, но украшать помещение было веселее всего. Эмбер Джо по телефону настояла на том, чтобы вместо шаров он надул презервативы, и потребовала фотографии.  
Джексон сначала сопротивлялся, но когда речь снова зашла о стриптизе, сдался и сделал это, и ошарашенное лицо Дика того стоило.  
— Это?.. О, боже! — Он тронул связку «воздушных шаров» и засмеялся.  
— Включите телевизор, какой-нибудь музыкальный канал, — с ходу попросил Джексон и пошел насыпать в миску чипсы. Телефон в кармане снова завибрировал, но он даже не глянул, кто написал ему. — Я надеюсь, вы играете в покер?  
— Немного, — ответил Дэнни и толкнул Луиса к дивану. — Лу всем продувает, поэтому ему не стоит играть.  
— Я тебя вздую, придурок, — обиделся Луис. — Я нормально играю! Правда, Джексон!  
— Как для трехлетнего, — уточнил Дэнни.  
— А вот и нет!  
Дэнни фыркнул, и они начали шуточную потасовку. По телевизору как раз начался живой концерт какой-то сладкоголосой певички, и Джексон решил, что это достойное сопровождение для таких же беззаботных парней. Дэнни и Луис были обычными мальчишками без особых претензий и искренне радовались возможности хорошо погулять. Но Аликсу ничего не нравилось — ни музыка, ни покер, ни еда, ни сама квартира Джексона.  
— Тебе стоило прислушаться ко мне, Риччи, — сказал он. — Несколько дней в Вегасе тебя взбодрили бы, и это был бы настоящий мальчишник. То, что ты запомнил бы надолго.  
Дик только пожал плечами и пошел к Джексону на кухню.  
— Джек, я и не думал, что будет так круто. Больше всего я боялся толпы голых девушек.  
— А они будут? — спросил Аликс, идя следом за ним.  
— Девушки будут в клубе, какую поймаешь, та и твоя. А здесь их не будет, — довольно холодно ответил Джексон.  
Аликс ехидно ухмыльнулся, снова лапая Джексона довольно мерзким взглядом, словно имел на это право.  
— А-а-а, ну да... Я и забыл.  
Чертовы слухи.  
— Аликс, заткнись, — одернул его Дик, раздражаясь. — Я уже говорил тебе, что не хочу оставлять Трейси. Мне не нужен Лас Вегас, стриптизерши и тупые попойки. Я люблю ее, Джексон тут ни при чем.  
Джексон только криво улыбнулся, его совершенно не пугал дружок Дика с его манерами зарвавшегося щенка. Даже семь лет назад он бы уложил его на лопатки, что говорить о нынешнем времени? Смысла спорить он не видел, Аликс был мелочно обижен и желал поскандалить, у Джексона же был черный пояс по увиливанию от оскорблений.  
— Я обидел тебя, Джек? — фальшиво извиняясь, спросил он.  
— Все в норме, Аликс. Меня довольно сложно обидеть.  
Джексон подхватил миску с чипсами и тарелку панини.  
— Ну, что, ребята, столик у нас на одиннадцать, давайте проведем время с толком! Кто будет пиво? Еще есть водка с содовой, но ее дам только тому, кто съест самый огромный кусок пиццы!  
Аликс удовлетворился баночкой пива, не ввязываясь в соревнования по поеданию пиццы. Водку получил Луис и даже ни капли не расстроился, продув три партии подряд. Дэнни милостиво не вспоминал, что тот намеревался их вздуть за столом. Джексон постепенно расслабился в их компании, получая искреннее удовольствие. Ему понравилось играть с ними, но он все равно скорее ощущал себя строгим папочкой, чем ровесником этим обормотам, и не пил, чтобы сесть за руль, когда нужно будет выдвигаться, зато парни цедили пиво одну за одной, словно подыхающие от жажды в пустыне путники, и постепенно становились все веселее.  
Дэнни почти всю игру уминал чипсы, засыпав крошками сукно, и громко смеялся, когда Луис блефовал. Джексон тоже считал забавными потуги Луиса корчить лицо крупного мафиози, не имея на руках ничего стоящего. Дик несколько раз пытался вовлечь Аликса в их шутливую перепалку, но тот предпочитал дуться над картами и делать вид, что он слишком пресыщен для их компании. Дик же совсем не корчил из себя взрослого, которым еще и не был, с удовольствием оттягиваясь. Джексон и раньше видел его таким — радостным, веселым, смеющимся, но всегда только с Трейси. На официальных приемах Дик обычно молчал и не особенно активно лез в беседу.  
Когда в половине одиннадцатого они все-таки собрались ехать в клуб, Джексон проверил телефон. Пять сообщений от Грэма и одно от Эмбер Джо: «Я требую фото пьяного Дика, буду его шантажировать!» Джексон усмехнулся, но уже следующее сообщение стерло улыбку. Грэм требовал свой фунт плоти.  
«Джексон, я жду твоего звонка, если ты не перезвонишь, то очень пожалеешь».  
Джексон не перезвонил. Когда они загружались в машину, он улучил минуту и напечатал короткий ответ, а затем снова спрятал телефон. Ему показалось, что этого будет достаточно. На большее не было времени, они ехали в клуб на машине Аликса, и ему досталось управление. Парни болтали всю дорогу, заливаясь пьяным смехом на заднем сиденье.  
По дороге Дик отчитался Трейси, как проходит мальчишник, Дэнни и Луис снова чуть не поцапались, а Аликс отвернулся к окну. Джексона не особо напрягало, что он выпадает из компании, но всеобъемлющее эго парнишки забавляло. Одно его лицо чего стоило, когда он отдавал ключи от своей «ауди», словно Джексон собирался сделать с ней что-то непристойное, а не подкинуть всех до клуба.  
Пирсон вышел встретить их и провести внутрь. Когда-то они с Пирсоном Грином учились в одном классе по английской литературе, Джексон сразу вспомнил его, поэтому Пирсон помог ему все устроить и даже согласился немного развлечь мальчишек.  
Только с первого взгляда можно было подумать, что «Дикси» — маленький клуб, но народу там толклось довольно много. Выходной день и желание выпить сделали своё дело, все столики были заняты. Дику понравилось абсолютно все: обстановка, музыка, драйв и окружающая суета. Дэнни и Луис с ходу начали засматриваться на девушек у бара, а Аликс обозревал все так, словно ожидал попасть в бордель, а не обыкновенный клуб.  
В «Дикси» не было голых сисек и шлюшистых официанток, но Джексон выбирал заведение не по этому критерию, больше обращая внимание на музыку и программу клуба.  
— Это ваш кабинет, — указал им Пирсон на небольшую нишу, которую от общего зала отделяли только плотные шторки. — Я приставлю к вам официанта.  
Джексон довел их до столика, сделал заказ, и не успел оглянуться, как остался один с Аликсом. Парни с ходу нырнули на танцпол, растворяясь, словно рыбы на глубине в скоплении извивающихся тел.  
— Захолустное местечко, — едко сказал Аликс, обводя обстановку взглядом.  
— Смотря с чем сравнивать.  
Аликс подобрался и положил ладонь на стол.  
— Ты в курсе, что мы с Риччи могли быть на пути на остров Падре и набираться в настоящем крутом клубе? У меня есть поддельное удостоверение и купить выпивку не стало бы проблемой, — бросил он Джексону. — Ему бы не помешало купание голышом в океане и хороший трах с девчонкой, которую он и не вспомнит утром, а не стариковские посиделки и это... Ты в курсе, что Трейси у него первая девушка?  
— И, надеюсь, станет единственной, — холодно ответил Джексон. — Ты, наверное, забыл, что Трейси моя сестра?  
— Не гони, святоша тоже... — Аликс взял принесенный официанткой стакан содовой, и, подхватившись, ушел.  
Джексон сразу понял, куда хотел отправиться Аликс. Он не раз бывал на острове Падре с компанией, давным-давно. Этот крошечный клочок земли отделял лагуну Мадре от Мексиканского залива, вытянувшись до самого острова Мустанг, и находился всего-то в часе езды от Харлингена, но даже несмотря на удаленность, там хватало своих развлечений. Куча клубов, отдыхающих из курортной зоны, белопесчаный пляж и круглосуточные вечеринки. На острове раздобыть можно было что угодно, главное, уметь спрашивать. Ночлег, танцы, легкие наркотики, девушки — этого там было в избытке.  
Но Джексон почему-то не почувствовал никакого сожаления, что те времена, когда он мог позволить себе сорваться и уехать на отрывной уикенд, канули в лету. Тогда его вели импульсивные решения, слишком много секса, глупости, желания попробовать все, пока есть возможность. Словно окружающий, хоть и крошечный мир душил, а не защищал их. Но со стороны это мало понятно, теперь же разница ощутимо бросалась в глаза. Аликс не умел получать удовольствие от простых вещей, как он когда-то, и это могло крепко подмочить ему репутацию и даже испортить жизнь. Но парень был сам по себе и явно не нуждался в чужом негативном опыте.  
Джексон взял свой стакан и покрутил его в руке, задумчиво уставившись в одну точку. Нужно было перезвонить Грэму, хотелось просто поговорить, рассказать, что он хотел бы быть совершенно в другом месте и заниматься совсем не этим. Зависая в клубе, полном выпивки и разгоряченных тел, ему еще никогда не было так чертовски скучно. Но утренняя новость о разводе останавливала его.  
К столику, пританцовывая, вернулся Дэнни.  
— Чувак, ты просто улёт! — сказал он и жадно хлебнул свою содовую. — Меня сушит и ссать охота. Дик и Лу там бесятся, а где Аликс? — Он перевел дух. — Ты и правда знаешь владельца? Это так классно! Дик нам говорил, что ты... ну ты... что ты крутой, я имею в виду, но я не думал, что ты...  
Дэнни немного стушевался и заглох.  
— Я пьян, — все-таки сказал он через полминуты.  
— Верно, приятель.  
— Я пойду, потанцую?  
— Иди.  
Джексон еле сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться. Если бы еще и с Аликсом было так же просто, как с Луисом и Дэнни. Предчувствие просто вопило пожарной сиреной, что этот мелкий гаденыш еще заставит повозиться с собой.  
Когда Джексон выглянул в зал, то увидел, что тот висит на баре и кадрит девчонку. Она была немного старше, поэтому реагировала вяло и постоянно кого-то выглядывала в толпе. Девушка явно не была обычной клубной оторвой, в ее облике чувствовался класс, возможно, поэтому Аликс так в нее и вцепился. Как голодный пес в жирную кость.  
Джексону захотелось выматериться, когда она повернулась в его сторону, и он понял, что это Мэрилу Эбб. Она была очень хороша в коротком черном платье, которое еле-еле закрывало ее тощие бедра и откровенно демонстрировало маленькую грудь. Джексон заметил, что Аликс не понимает, когда ему говорят «нет», а по всем признакам Мэрилу пыталась его отшить. Пришлось подойти, чтобы из-за нее самоуверенную задницу этого придурка не выкинули из клуба.  
Пирсон точно не будет терпеть, наблюдая, как обижают дочь местного судьи.  
— Может, все-таки дадите угостить вас моему другу, мисс Эбб? — спросил Джексон, подойдя сзади и склонившись к ее уху. Волосы она уложила на затылке, так что шея и уши были открыты.  
Мэрилу вздрогнула и тут же обернулась, мило улыбнувшись, а Аликс наградил Джексона просто убийственным взглядом.  
— Никто меня не зовет «мисс Эбб», особенно здесь! — засмеялась она и тут же перешла на «ты». — Не ожидала увидеть тебя здесь, Джек.  
Аликс сбавил напор, но все же откровенно злился на то, что Джексон знает девушку, которая ему понравилась.  
— Так как насчет выпить? Аликс угощает, верно? Вы уже знакомы? Аликс, это Мэрилу.  
— Еще нет, не успели, — Мэрилу обернулась к Аликсу и кивнула. — Приятно познакомиться.  
— Что заказать?  
— Сухой мартини, — улыбнулась она. — Может, пригласите меня к себе? Меня бросила подруга... Я тут совсем одна.  
Не вызывало сомнений, что это ненадолго, но Мэрилу сжала тонкими пальчиками свою сумочку и посмотрела на Джексона, как раненый олененок.  
— У нас мальчишник, — с сожалением ответил он. — Я тут с женихом моей сестры, сугубо мужской компанией.  
— Мы вас приглашаем, — поспешно выпалил Аликс и обошел ее стул, протягивая мартини и пытаясь оттеснить Джексона в сторону. — Мы не можем бросить такую девушку одну.  
Мэрилу наградила его благодарной улыбкой, но насколько Джексон понимал женщин, после своего щенячье-поспешного жеста Аликс лишился последнего шанса ее трахнуть. Только вот сам он этого еще не понял.  
Джексон почти смирился с тем, что ему придется весь вечер развлекать Мэрилу, это было лучше, чем смотреть на обиженного Аликса или мечтать о теплой постели. Они протиснулись сквозь толпу к столику, и Мэрилу села рядом с ним на диванчике, Аликсу осталось только клацать зубами.  
К тому моменту, когда они повторили заказ, с танцпола вернулись Дик с Луисом. Пиво сделало свое дело, и они достаточно раскрепостились без лишней глупости. Мэрилу прижалась к Джексону еще ближе, чтобы освободить место парням, и он искупался в запахе ее духов.  
— Мэри! — узнал гостью Дик.  
Луис скинул рубашку и остался в футболке.  
— Где вы потеряли Дэнни? — спросил Джексон.  
— В толпе, — отмахнулся Дик. — Ничего, скоро придет. Я хочу пить!  
Дик упал рядом с Аликсом и взял полный стакан содовой.  
— Джексон, может, потанцуешь с нами? — предложил он.  
— Я не люблю танцевать.  
— Не умеешь? — подначил его Аликс.  
— Не люблю, — спокойно ответил Джексон.  
К столику подошел Дэнни, тяжело дыша и довольно улыбаясь.  
— Почему мы никогда так не зависали?! — с укоризной спросил он у Дика. — Там такие девочки танцуют в клетках, а на танцполе и у бара... Кто это?  
Мэрилу улыбнулась и махнула рукой.  
— Хей!  
— Знакомьтесь, это Дэнни Кендрик и Лу, Луис Дерри, — сказал Дик ей и повернулся к Дэнни. — А это Мэри Эбб, дочь судьи Эбба. Дэн, если бы ты хоть раз пришел поиграть со мной и Трейси в гольф, то знал бы это.  
Дэнни пожирал ее взглядом, словно девушки гоу-гоу и остальные на танцполе померкли для него.  
— Хотите потанцевать, Мэри?  
Мэрилу рассмеялась.  
— Не очень.  
Дэнни присел рядом с Луисом и почти смирился с тем, что она была не настолько пьяна, чтобы согласиться.  
— Поздравляю со свадьбой! — сказала она Дику. — Мы с папой уже ответили на приглашение.  
Тот только кивнул пару раз. Луис подозвал официантку и заказал еще содовой на всех и тарелку фруктов.  
— Джек, может, что-то покрепче? — спросил он, но Джексон отказался.  
На удивление, Мэрилу все-таки раскрутила Дика на разговор, хотя он сначала отшучивался, но все же с интересом начал рассказывать обо всех приготовлениях Трейси, и Джексон с удивлением понял, что Трейси зря думала, что он ее совсем не слушает. Просто Дик был не из тех, кто может с точностью ответить на вопрос: оливковый или хаки? Розы или азалии? Джаз или поп-рок?  
Зато он видел все ее старания и ценил их.  
— Ты не передумал насчет ужина? — поинтересовалась Мэрилу у Джексона, когда Дик отвлекся и начал подкалывать Луиса из-за какой-то девушки в синем топе. Джексон и не думал, что им так понравится танцевать.  
— Пока нет, — ответил он.  
— А если завтрак? — Мэрилу явно устала намекать, и Джексон понял, что ее слова услышали остальные. — Вы ведь не вместе с Эмбер?  
— Почему ты так решила? Эм очень близка мне.  
— Как Трейси?  
— Туше, — признал Джексон. Учитывая отношения Эмбер Джо с Крисом, подогревать слухи об их связи было глупо, но отрицание этой связи лишало его необходимой защиты, и ему это не слишком нравилось.  
Аликс выскользнул из-за стола и ушел куда-то, Дик с парнями весело хохотали и перешучивались, вспоминая какую-то вечеринку дома у Бейтменов. Мэрилу под столом положила ладонь ему на бедро и повела ее вверх. Пришлось перехватить руку и крепко сжать, ненавязчивый флирт начал переходить разумные границы.  
— Мэри, может потанцуешь?  
Джексон постарался сделать это максимально незаметно, но сама Мэриду совершенно не стеснялась присутствия парней за столом. Джексон понимал, что сам виноват, потому что не оттолкнул ее тогда, на приеме. Стоило быть тверже, и теперь он смотрел в смешливые глаза Мэрилу и видел в них замаскированный вопрос.  
— Нет. Мне нужно припудрить носик, — сладко улыбнулась она.  
Дик проводил ее задумчивым взглядом, но вот Дэнни не сдержался.  
— Ты ее отшил, черт?! Я бы все отдал, чтобы она меня полапала. Ты точно голубой! — выпалил он и получил хороший пинок под столом от Дика.  
— Дэн! Закройся! Это не твое дело.  
— Прости, — уныло сказал он и замялся, бросая на Джексона осторожные взгляды.  
Джексон глотнул еще содовой и оставил стакан. Концентрация слухов о его ориентации просто зашкаливала, но поскольку у него не было парня официально, эта тема все не оставляла людей в покое.  
— Ничего страшного, Дик, — ответил он и посмотрел на Дэнни. — Мэрилу хороша, но не в моем вкусе, женщина должна быть менее агрессивна. И завоевать ее не так уж сложно, Дэн. Дело всегда в заинтересованности. Как ни странно, женщин привлекают парни, которые в них не влюблены, намного чаще, чем назойливые поклонники.  
Хотя в отношении мужчин этот принцип для него никогда не работал. Ему нравилось, когда Грэм настаивал на своем, когда руководил им, его телом, его удовольствием, его желаниями. Если бы на его бедре лежала рука Грэма, Джексон с удовольствием поиграл бы в «горячо-холодно». Но не с Мэрилу.  
— Думаешь, если бы я не пускал слюни на ее... — промямлил Дэнни. — При виде ее... ну, ты понимаешь...  
— Да, — ответил Джексон. — Не стоит вести себя, как сладкоежка в кондитерской. И уж точно не стоит пускать слюни.  
— Черт, — подытожил Дэнни. — Как все сложно.  
— Может, еще потанцуем? — предложил Луис и потащил его за собой.  
Дик остался и явно хотел извиниться.  
— Джексон...  
— Все в норме, веселись, Дик, — перебил его Джексон. — Сегодня твой день, последние минуты на свободе.  
Дик смутился.  
— Да я кроме Трейси...  
— Я знаю. Поэтому предлагаю тебе хорошо потанцевать, можешь даже пофлиртовать, но я лично прослежу, чтобы спать ты лег совершенно один.  
Дик благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, если сравнивать тебя и Спенса, то ты... не такой, как все Ворвики.  
— Надеюсь, это комплимент?  
— Еще бы! — засмеялся Дик. — Нужно было взять тебя шафером, если бы не отец... Ну, знаешь?..  
Джексон кивнул и заметил, что Мэрилу идет обратно к столику. Дик выскользнул и влился в толпу танцующих. Мэрилу не стала подсаживаться совсем близко и взяла свой бокал, откидываясь на мягкую спинку.  
— Можешь расслабиться, Джек, я не буду навязываться, — сказала она. — Но если ты передумаешь...  
— Буду иметь в виду.  
Мэрилу посмотрела в зал.  
— У тебя кто-то есть? — не выдержала она спустя минуту.  
Джексон не хотел обижать ее, тем более, что она сходу поняла, в чем дело.  
— Да, — все-таки ответил он.  
— Неужели слухи о вас с Грейсоном правда?  
— Нет, неправда.  
— А о парне... мужчине из Финикса? Я раньше не особо вникала, что о тебе говорят, но на ужине вы с Эм были такой красивой парой, если бы она не ушла с Хейнсом... — Мэрилу проглотила смешок. — Потом я поспрашивала, не напрямую, конечно, но о тебе говорят так много, что иногда доходит до абсурда.  
— И что же? — не удержался Джексон, хотя скорее всего не стоило спрашивать.  
Мэрилу задумалась и закусила изнутри щеку.  
— В старшей школе ты не пропустил ни одной юбки?  
— Виновен, — рассмеялся он.  
— У тебя были хорошие отметки, но дрянная репутация? — озвучила Мэрилу, покачивая бокал.  
— Верно.  
— Ты бессовестно пользовался влиянием отца?  
— Я думал, что хоть что-то будет неправдой, — сдался Джексон и усмехнулся.  
Мэрилу тоже развеселилась, включившись в игру.  
— Хорошо, а если такое? Тебя со скандалом выгнали с прошлой работы? — спросила она.  
— Я люблю свою работу. И мне дали неплохие рекомендации.  
— Ты так и не окончил колледж?  
— Мне пришлось, я отвечал не только перед собой за это, — сказал Джексон, вспомнив о поддержке Колина.  
— В Финиксе ты работал в эскорте?  
— Чушь, — Джексон поразился, неужели кто-то думает, что он трахается за деньги? Это было оскорбительно.  
— Твой бывший тебя избивал, и из-за этого ты вернулся назад?  
— Он бы очень обиделся, если бы услышал о себе такое.  
— Ты снимался в порно?  
— Нет, — ответил Джексон. После тех фотографий, любое упоминание о съемке чего-то интимного его раздражало.  
Мэрилу допила свой мартини до дна и задала последний вопрос:  
— Ты гей или би?  
— А это важно?  
— Не знаю. Только если ты знаешь ответ.  
Джексон секунду колебался, но все же ответил.  
— Да, я гей.  
— В колледже я несколько раз переспала с соседкой по комнате, — призналась Мэрилу с провокационной улыбкой, совершенно не заморачиваясь.  
— Она была милой?  
— Сексуальной, с формами. Натуральная блондинка с ямочками на щеках. Она мне нравилась.  
Джексон засмеялся, Мэрилу его удивила, в приятном смысле. В сравнении с теми женщинами, которых он знал, даже несмотря на сексуальную раскрепощенность, все равно ощущалась некоторая зашоренность. У Мэрилу, казалось, ее не было, как и у Эмбер Джо.  
К ним ввалился Аликс и сел напротив. Разговор по душам сам собой сошел на нет, но не осталось неловкости, и это совсем не помешало им с Мэрилу поболтать о последних новостях и его работе. Аликс, казалось, еще больше обиделся, ведь он не жил в Харлингене и мало в чем мог поддержать беседу, а когда заговаривал о своем колледже, то только бессовестно хвастал, пытаясь намекнуть Мэрилу, что она теряет.  
Джексону показалось, что его юношеский пыл ее порядком утомил, но она улыбалась и делала вид, что ей интересно. Мэрилу отвечала ему понимающим взглядом, словно у них был свой секрет, который сдружил их, и Джексон не отказался бы иметь такую подругу, но не любовницу.  
Парни спустя пару часов абсолютно обессилели, а у Луиса появилась подружка, та самая, в синем топе. Дэнни искренне старался не завидовать, но у него это не выходило. Аликс за те несколько часов, что они были в клубе, совсем захмелел, видимо, в ход пошло поддельное удостоверение. Когда они собрались уезжать, он уже без перерыва бормотал что-то про остров Падре, белые пляжи, пеликанов и чистую воду...

Домой Джексон явился около шести, после того как отправил на такси Мэрилу и развез парней по домам. Аликс остался у Дика, как и его кабриолет, а Джексон от дома Бейтменов вызвал машину и поехал к себе. За окном город только оживал, поэтому он остановил таксиста возле маленькой кофейни и взял себе стаканчик мокко. Салон тут же затопил запах кофейных зерен, а в голове хоть немного прояснилось от недосыпа.  
Уилл дал ему отгул на понедельник, поэтому можно было спокойно отдохнуть, принять душ и лечь спать. В машине он проверил телефон и решил, что поговорит с Грэмом до обеда, чтобы не упустить его перед работой. Если бы не их утренняя стычка, Джексон пошел бы в дом и сам его разбудил, но это был явно не самый подходящий момент. Грэм бесился из-за мальчишника, а он сам злился из-за его грандиозной новости.  
Их общение по телефону тоже больше напоминало приказы подчиненному от его начальника. После того, как Джексон отписался ему, Грэм его не беспокоил, но это было зловещее молчание, поэтому он не ожидал, что увидит его на крыльце, когда такси подъедет к дому.  
Грэм сидел на ступеньке и держал чашку кофе в руках. По общему виду можно было смело судить, что он так и не ложился. Расплатившись за машину, Джексон выбрался и пошел к нему через газон. Грэм не отреагировал, когда увидел его, и ни слова не сказал, уставившись под ноги.  
— Доброе утро, — проговорил Джексон и попытался понять, в каком Грэм настроении.  
— Как мальчишник? — сухо спросил тот.  
— Я уложил детей в постель и подоткнул одеяло, — пошутил Джексон.  
Но Грэм не отреагировал, даже не посмотрел на него.  
— А кто уложил тебя? За всю ночь одно сообщение, ты был так занят? Не мог перезвонить? Или новость о моем разводе превратила тебя в законченного мудака?  
Он встал и хлестнул Джексона полным злобы взглядом. Грэм выглядел чертовски сердитым и от этого еще более желанным, от чего у Джексона мурашки побежали по коже. Грэм не зря провел ночь, накручивая себя, и теперь Джексон только подлил масла в огонь своим молчанием.  
— При чем здесь это? — растерянно спросил он.  
— Хочешь сказать, что это все нормально? Ты хотя бы понимаешь, чего мне стоило не поехать в этот клуб, чтобы забрать тебя? Пока я не могу афишировать наши отношения, но это не значит, что ты можешь творить что угодно! Если ты хотел меня наказать за что-то, то у тебя это чертовски хорошо вышло. Поздравляю!  
— Я не... — Грэм развернулся и пошел в дом, Джексон по-настоящему перепугался и направился следом. Грэм не просто разозлился, он был в ярости. — Грэм! Грэм, я не хотел тебя обидеть... Черт, Грэм!  
Джексон проскользнул в дом, придержав дверь, и дернул его за руку, Грэм даже не остановился. Джексон понял, что крупно провинился и должен все исправить, но не знал как.  
— Не уходи, Грэм, я прошу тебя. Я идиот, да... Прости меня. Пожалуйста, Грэм, — Джексон закрыл дверь и прижался к ней спиной. — Прости, — добавил он.  
Грэм обернулся, стоя в паре футов от него.  
— Вчера ты заставил меня пожалеть, что я должен идти к Грейс, а не быть с тобой. Ты эгоист, Джексон.  
— Это не так.  
— Тебе нравится делать больно людям. Влюблять в себя и отталкивать. Думаешь, уйти куда-то в компании озабоченных пьяных малолеток и пропасть на всю ночь — это нормально? И ты... ты был с кем-то? Сегодня?  
— Нет, не был.  
— Я тебе не верю, — отрезал он. — От тебя несет духами, и я очень хочу тебе вмазать. За то, что ты не перезвонил и за последнее сообщение. «Поговорим потом»? Серьезно? Так просто? — Он подошел совсем близко, и Джексон ощутил его злость. — Я хотел услышать тебя. Хотя бы узнать, где ты и с кем? Быть уверенным в тебе, но теперь это уже не важно.  
— И что это значит, ты бросаешь меня? Потому что я не перезвонил и не отчитался, хотя ты знал, куда я иду?  
Грэм ничего не ответил, но было видно, что высказать он хочет многое, что его просто разрывает от желания причинить ему боль, толкнуть за ту же грань, на которой он сам находился этой ночью. Джексон ощутил себя полным дерьмом, после того, на что Грэм решился ради него.  
— Мне просто нужно было подумать. И я был немного зол, но не стал бы пускать все к черту, потому что ты не сказал того, что я хотел услышать. Ребята, как ты и предсказывал, напились, я встретил Мэрилу, мы поболтали и все. Я вернулся домой и пришел бы к тебе через пару часов, чтобы поговорить.  
Грэм нахмурился и потер переносицу.  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума, Джексон, просто безумно бесишь.  
Джексон сделал шаг вперед и положил ладонь ему на грудь. Грэм не оттолкнул его, и Джексон понял, что он его не прогонит.  
— Грэм, мне никто не нужен. Я даже не хотел устраивать этот дурацкий мальчишник. Я же говорил тебе.  
— Ворвик, я предупреждал тебя насчет этого... Если я узнаю, что ты гуляешь, что в том клубе ты был с кем-то, я откручу тебе голову. Я не буду делиться тобой, ни с кем. Ты понял меня?!  
Джексон не стал спорить, только коротко кивнул.  
— Мне нечего скрывать.  
— Джек... — тяжело вздохнул Грэм и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Я хочу извиниться. Ты позволишь?  
Грэм прищурился, когда Джексон потянулся, осторожно его поцеловал и лизнул нижнюю губу. Он прижался всем телом и потянул руку к ширинке, расстегивая болты. Грэм дал оттеснить себя в сторону гостиной и усадить на диван. В доме его тетки их везде окружали кружевные салфетки, изящная, почти кукольная мебель и картины с цветами. Это казалось таким ненастоящим, словно они были в декорациях какого-то дешевого сериала, но Джексон не стал шутить, было не до того.  
Диван оказался не слишком удобным, но зато его укрывало вязаное покрывало, и он был довольно мягок.  
— Будешь извиняться с помощью секса?  
— Я соскучился по тебе. И мне было очень жаль, что ты ушел вчера утром, — выдохнул Джексон и опустился на колени у его ног.  
Грэм коснулся большим пальцем губ и раскрыл рот, дотрагиваясь до зубов.  
— Ты не обязан делать это.  
— Намекаешь, что тебе не хочется? — Джексон легонько укусил его палец и улыбнулся от такой откровенной жертвенности. Он еще не стащил с него до конца джинсы, но видел пятно от смазки на трусах и крепкий стояк.  
— Я этого не говорил.  
— Тогда скажи, чего ты хочешь, — Джексон скинул пиджак, расстегнул свою ширинку и прижался губами к головке сквозь ткань.  
Грэм застонал.  
— Что именно? — еле выдавил он.  
Джексон потянул ниже джинсы, заставляя приподнять бедра.  
— Скажи, что ты хочешь, чтобы я взял его в рот, — он прихватил мошонку губами, смочив слюной ткань трусов. Руки сами легли на его бедра и погладили заросшую тонкими волосками кожу.  
— Твою мать, Джексон...  
— Скажи.  
Джексон натянул обычную белую ткань и обнажил яйца, язык прошелся по сморщенной коже, поддразнил. Он погладил ствол и начал посасывать одно яичко, а затем второе. Грэм не выдержал и сжал его загривок, сильнее раздвинув ноги.  
— Возьми его, Джек.  
— Ты хочешь?  
— Если ты не сделаешь это сейчас, я трахну тебя прямо на полу.  
Джексон усмехнулся.  
— Угроза не должна быть соблазнительной, — он стащил трусы и прижался губами к головке. — Если ты меня остановишь, то трахать будешь свою руку.  
Грэм неохотно отпустил его затылок и закрыл глаза. Джексон лизнул головку, провел кончиком языка по выпуклой вене и вобрал его в рот до упора. Грэм выругался, когда ствол уперся в заднюю стенку горла, и Джексон сжал его ближе к корню, надрачивая. Второй рукой он обхватил бедро Грэма, фиксируя его на месте.  
— Ты же не будешь... — Грэм застонал и сбился на полуслове, не в силах спросить, станет ли он глотать.  
— Именно, еще как буду. А теперь заткнись, — приказал Джексон.  
Язык кружил вокруг головки, прижимал ее к нёбу, когда выпускал его изо рта. Впервые Грэм дал приласкать себя, а не настаивал на своем, и Джексон вволю оторвался. Крепко сжимал его губами, вбирал, что есть силы, доводил, ускоряясь все больше. Он не сразу заметил, что Грэм впечатал пальцы в подлокотник и сжал губы, чтобы заглушить стоны, казалось, что он полностью себя контролирует. И Джексон решил испытать его выдержку.  
Он наблюдал, как дрожит его живот, как он тихо выдыхает, остро пахнет потом и солью, разливаясь у него на языке горьковатым привкусом естественной смазки. Ему нравилось делать это с Грэмом, больше, чем с кем-либо. Возможно, потому что Джексон сходил с ума от одного вида его члена и того, как он реагировал на ласки. Ему нравилось доводить Грэма до черты и смотреть, как его накрывает, каким настоящим и требовательным он становится, когда отпускает себя.  
Джексон усмехнулся, услышав первый глухой стон и почувствовав его дрожь. Осталось только немного туже сжать его губами, лизнуть головку, вобрать до упора, глухо застонать, заставляя горло вибрировать, пока Грэм не сорвался, кончая, ухватившись за его затылок, но не отталкивая, а наоборот притягивая к себе. Словно хотел затолкать свой член ему в глотку и оставить его там навсегда. Джексон что есть силы прятал зубы и глотал, до синяков сжимая его бедра и стараясь сдерживать рвотный рефлекс. Казалось, еще немного и он просто задохнется, в глазах зарябило и челюсть окаменела от напряжения, но Грэм, все же опомнившись, быстро отпустил его и в шоке отпрянул. Хотя Грэма все еще штормило от оргазма и явно хотелось большего, чем Джексон мог дать в этот момент, но Грэм испугался за него.  
Джексон закашлялся и хрипло дышал, горло подрало тупой болью, а из глаз полились слезы.  
— О, боже... — Грэм затащил его на диван и коротко поцеловал в уголок рта. — Мне... не стоило этого делать, Джек. Прости, я не хотел.  
— Еще как хотел, — ответил Джексон через силу. — Тебе это было нужно.  
Грэм на секунду завис, а затем провел языком по губам, словно пробуя самого себя на вкус. Они оба знали, что Джексон прав. Ему действительно нужно было выпустить пар, забыться, перестать контролировать все и просто получить удовольствие. И он это сделал, впервые, с ним.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно.  
— Я в норме, — соврал Джексон и охнул, когда Грэм резко повалил его на сидение и сунул руку в джинсы, раскрывая его рот языком. Он приласкал ствол и сжал яйца, а затем решил отдрочить.  
Несмотря на горящее горло и непослушные губы, стояк был каменным.  
— Твоя очередь, да?  
— Ох, твою мать... — сипло простонал Джексон, когда большой палец потер головку.  
— У тебя потрясающий рот, но твоя задница нравится мне еще больше.  
Джексон запрокинул голову, ерзая на вязаном покрывале, и толкнулся ему в руку. Но Грэм так просто не замолчал.  
— В следующий раз, если ты провернешь такой номер, я приеду за тобой.  
— Не боишься за свою репутацию? Будет очень мило, если ты устроишь сцену при всех.  
— Лучше ты бойся за свою задницу, Джексон, — пригрозил Грэм, двигая рукой все быстрее.  
Джексон застонал, ощущая, что еще немного и его накроет, перед глазами все плыло и кружилось, словно в антикварной лавке: жаккардовые занавески, шкафчики, салфетки, фигурки из дерева и пастельные обои. Грэм поцеловал его в шею, лизнул нежное местечко за ухом, еще туже обхватывая ствол ладонью.  
— О, боже, быстрее... — попросил Джексон. — Пожалуйста.  
— Не закрывай глаза.  
Грэм нашел его губы и поймал стеклянный взгляд, подталкивая его все ближе и ближе к оргазму. Джексон обхватил его за шею и почти смирился с тем, что даже дрочка с Грэмом просто-напросто срывает ему все сдерживающие клапаны. Хотелось, чтобы на них было меньше одежды, но об этом следовало подумать раньше, теперь же он не смог бы сказать «подожди». Уже не мог, не в этот момент.  
— Ох, блядь! — Он не закрывал глаза и смотрел на Грэма, отвечал на короткие поцелуи, облизывая искусанные, саднящие губы, ерзал задницей и думал, что просто разорвется на тысячу кусков, когда он все-таки дал ему спустить. Джексон кончил, выпачкав свою любимую рубашку, тело наполнила теплая зудящая волна, расползаясь под кожей, и сил не осталось даже чтобы вздохнуть.  
Нужно было поискать салфетки, но Грэм словно нарочно размазал сперму по его животу, и он забил. Усталость накатила лавиной, и Джексон тяжело вздохнул, мечтая о горячем душе. А потом незаметно для себя заснул.

**Глава 18. Совет и помощь**

 

_Иногда глупость превращается в детство, а иногда она маскируется под гордость.., и тогда нужно рассказывать старинные секреты, выбалтывать все подряд, а потом идти дальше… разбивать зеркала..._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

Джексон проснулся один в спальне Грэма уже ближе к обеду. Его рядом не было, хотя он явно недавно ушел и был рядом, пока Джексон спал — на второй половине кровати остались следы его присутствия. Спустив с кровати ноги, он понял, что Грэм его раздел, одежда лежала на пуфе возле занавешенного окна — смятая и перекрученная. Джексон не хотел натягивать ее на грязную, стянутую засохшей спермой кожу и пошел в ванную.  
Отсутствие жидкого геля сбило с толку, но Джексон все же смог воспользоваться обычным антибактериальным мылом. Теперь ему стало понятно, почему Грэм почти всегда пахнет только собой, никаких отдушек, парфюма или туалетной воды. Было немного интимно знать, что именно этим кусочком мыла Грэм моется, а теперь и он возит им по своему телу и старается не возбуждаться.  
Это был новый уровень близости. Привычки Грэма казались простоватыми, но Джексону все равно это нравилось. Не весь дом был отголоском бывших владельцев, кое-где все же проглядывало присутствие одинокого мужчины: минимум флаконов, однотонная занавеска, немного грязного белья в корзине и неуловимый запах Грэма, который стоял под этим же душем каждое утро и пользовался всеми этими вещами. От подобных мыслей Джексон окончательно понял, что у него встает.  
Нужно было выбросить эти мысли из головы, но он не хотел, ему было искренне интересно, как и содержимое полок над ванной — шампунь, бальзам и маленькая желтая уточка, явно принадлежащая Грейс. На держателе висело сухое полотенце, и он взял его, вытирая волосы. В ящичке над раковиной Джексон нашел зубную нить и средство для полоскания рта и одолжил немного, а потом все-таки взглянул в зеркало. Увиденное только расстроило.  
Красные от недосыпа глаза, припухшие губы и заросший подбородок. Джексон не стал брать бритву, это было бы слишком, но зубная щетка в этом доме ему явно бы пригодилась.  
— Я принес тебе чистую одежду, — из спальни сказал Грэм и спустя минуту появился на пороге ванной. — Захватил из квартиры тенниску и шорты.  
Джексон застыл у раковины, увидев в зеркале его отражение, но не стал прикрываться полотенцем, словно Грэм никогда не видел его без одежды, и просто кивнул.  
— Мне скоро нужно будет уехать, но мы можем успеть пообедать, — глухо сказал Грэм и подошел ближе, встав за спиной. — И поговорить.  
— Хорошо. Я оденусь?  
Грэм посмотрел ему в глаза через зеркало и с неохотой кивнул:  
— Да, одевайся, — и ушел в спальню.  
Джексону не хотелось натягивать на себя одежду и вести серьезные разговоры, один тяжелый взгляд Грэма плавил что-то внутри, и казалось совсем несправедливым, что сил на полноценный секс утром не хватило.  
В спальне Грэм сидел на постели и ждал его, уставившись на дверь.  
— Так уже лучше, — криво улыбнулся он, увидев Джексона в одежде.  
— Ты что-то сказал о еде?  
— Да, я приготовил тосты и бекон. Хочешь кофе?  
Джексон согласно кивнул, и они пошли на кухню. Грэм быстро разогрел хлеб и налил в чашку горячего черного кофе без сахара. Джексон вцепился в нее обеими руками и жадно глотнул.  
— М-м-м... Я явно старею, если меня так доканывает бессонная ночь. Если бы Уилл не дал мне отгул, я бы сдох.  
Грэм поставил тарелку и взял себе чашку.  
— В ближайшее время у тебя в планах еще есть какие-то мероприятия? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Слава богу, нет. Свадьба через четыре недели, но больше ничего.  
Джексон потер лицо и взял тост.  
— Я хотел бы извиниться, — сказал Грэм. — Вчера я завелся с пол-оборота и немного перегнул палку.  
— Если ты о ссоре...  
— Нет, не о ней. Я чуть тебя не угробил, когда... Когда схватил.  
— Но не угробил же. И мне понравилось.  
Грэм не поверил.  
— Ты сумасшедший, тебе было больно, у тебя слезы лились...  
— Это слезы радости, — пошутил Джексон, откусывая кусочек тоста. — Было грубо, не скажу, что фанат подобного. Не люблю контроль в тот момент, когда я отсасываю, но ты сорвался. Бывает.  
Грэм сжал губы.  
— Я еще никогда не был нарочно груб, ни с кем. Ты как будто провоцируешь меня и заставляешь слетать с катушек. И говоришь об этом, словно в порядке вещей. Неужели ты ни черта не чувствуешь?  
Джексон с минуту молчал, а потом все же ответил.  
— Если ты думаешь, что я хочу тебя меньше, чем ты меня, то ты слепой кретин. Это не провокация, это моя потребность в близости с тобой, и я не привык ее скрывать, — совершенно серьезно сказал он и отодвинул тарелку. — И поверь мне, я еще довольно сдержан, потому что ты сам меня чаще всего обламываешь.  
— Я не...  
— Ты любишь вести, я уже понял. И тебе не понравилось, что вчера ты перешел границы. Я не идиот и принимаю это, но ты не можешь контролировать все. Да и мне это не всегда нужно.  
— Прости, — ответил Грэм и хотел еще что-то сказать, но даже спустя минуту не произнес ни слова.  
Тема была закрыта, и Джексон не собирался и дальше это обсуждать. Секс для него никогда не был предметом торга или попыткой манипуляции, даже намек на это его раздражал, а обида Коулсона казалась довольно детской, словно его переиграли в шашки.  
Грэм замялся и полез в карман джинсов, доставая ключи.  
— Я хочу, чтобы они были у тебя.  
— Ключи от дома? — удивился Джексон.  
— Да, у меня ведь есть ключи от твоей квартиры, и я пользуюсь ими не как домовладелец.  
— Хорошо, — Джексон забрал связку и засунул ее в карман шортов. Это был шаг навстречу, и оба это понимали, но прошло чуть меньше месяца с тех пор, как они начали спать вместе, и было еще слишком рано для каких-то громких заявлений. — Ты сказал, что скоро уходишь?  
— Через час мне уже нужно быть в конторе. Хочу посоветоваться с адвокатом, как лучше поступить, прежде чем озвучить свое решение. Грейс уже четыре, и до последнего времени я старался оплачивать любые капризы Лоры в рамках разумного. Но теперь я хочу быть уверен, что деньги идут на дочь в первую очередь. Тем более, что пора бы активнее начать откладывать на ее колледж.  
— Ты будешь просить об опеке?  
— Она не даст мне опеку. Мэррику Грейс не нужна, но Лора ведь ее мать.  
— Ты веришь, что она держит ее рядом с собой, потому что очень любит?  
— Нет, Лора хочет руководить мной через Грейс. Но я все равно ее не получу, Джек, нужно смотреть правде в глаза. Она мать, а я... У меня не лучшие обстоятельства: бар, займы и распорядок дня, невозможность дать ей хорошую семью. Я только могу надеяться, что, когда она подрастет, то сможет выбрать, с кем жить.  
— Ты ее любишь, она твоя дочь, в первую очередь. Тебе нужно просить об опеке над ней, и не через десять лет, а сейчас.  
— Даже если это будет бесполезно? — с иронией спросил Грэм.  
— Ты боишься отказа?  
— Нет, просто не понимаю, зачем тебе подбивать меня на это? Ты ведь даже не любишь детей.  
— Я ее не знаю, ей четыре, и я видел ее всего три раза. Сложно привязаться к чужому ребенку за такой короткий срок. Но я заметил, что она безумно похожа на тебя, и ты ее любишь, разве этого мало?  
— Джексон...  
— Ты воспитаешь ее гораздо лучше, чем Лоралин, Грэм, я в этом уверен. Она еще совсем маленькая, но как думаешь, будет ли ей хорошо в доме Мэррика, когда она станет старше, пойдет в школу? Со временем она будет нуждаться в тебе все больше и больше. Подумай об этом.  
Грэм растерянно посмотрел на него, и Джексон не выдержал и все-таки потянулся за поцелуем. На вкус он был как кофе, теплое дыхание обжигало, язык ласково скользил у него во рту, и Джексон понял, что должен немедленно прекратить. Сию же секунду.  
— Я пойду к себе, — тихо сказал он. — Иначе ты ни черта не успеешь.  
Грэм не отпустил его и притянул к себе за талию.  
— Может перенесешь, что тебе нужно, сюда и подождешь меня? Я постараюсь приехать пораньше, оставлю бар на Труди. Сегодня понедельник, людей будет немного.  
Джексон был рад тому, что Грэм уже строит планы на вечер.  
— Ты все-таки хочешь добраться до моей задницы?  
— Когда я встал в полдень, твоя задница была практически у меня в руках. Жаль, что ты даже не проснулся, иначе бы мы бы все успели.  
— Ты лапал меня, пока я спал?  
— Немного, только когда снимал одежду. Ты спишь, как убитый.  
Джексон рассмеялся.  
— Уверен, если бы ты начал меня трахать, я бы быстро проснулся, — шутливо предположил он.  
— Возможно, раньше меня удовлетворило бы инертное тело, но теперь, зная разницу, я не стал бы трахать тебя без сознания. Потому что когда ты не спишь, то в тысячу раз горячее.  
— Это комплимент? Кажется, ты говорил, что твоя бывшая жена хороша в постели?  
— А ты ответил, что ты намного лучше, — усмехнулся Грэм. — Хотелось бы сказать, что ты наврал, но это не так... Можешь гордиться, я тогда уехал на работу с каменным стояком и долго думал о тебе.  
— У тебя и сейчас стоит, — Джексон потер его ширинку. — Что предлагаешь делать с этим?  
Грэм легонько укусил его за мочку и отпустил, убирая руки со своего члена. Джексон коротко задрожал и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ничего, иди к себе, — попросил Грэм.  
— Блядь, ты серьезно? Мне нужно кончить!  
— Осталось сорок минут, я не успею, если мы продолжим вместе.  
— Черт, — выдохнул Джексон. — Черт. Это нечестно! Грэм!  
— Джексон... Пожалуйста. Я приеду вечером. Эта встреча была оговорена за неделю, я просто не могу все отменить. Даже если очень этого хочу.  
— Надеюсь, что ты едешь не к Гордонам, — разочарованно выдохнул Джексон.  
— Чтобы получить консультацию у Грейсона? — фыркнул он. — Никогда.  
Грэм убрал тарелки в мойку и даже не обернулся, явно мысленно успокаиваясь, и Джексон понял, что лучше оставить его. Уже второй раз Грэм смог сдержаться, а вот Джексон нет, и это задевало, он плюнул бы на встречу и отправился в постель. Пусть это было бы безответственно, но начало их отношений не способствовало беззаботному сексу, всегда находилось что-то поважнее.  
С удивлением Джексон понял, что у него никогда и не было такого, чтобы хотелось только и делать, что валяться в постели, есть, пить, изредка ходить в душ и снова трахаться. Обычно вся лихорадочность сходила на третьей, в редких случаях на пятой встрече и начиналась скука, как с Доном. Но не с Грэмом, хотя он и не старался особенно, просто был рядом и притягивал к себе, словно магнитом. Не только его тело, но и чувства, мысли, планы.  
— Я схожу за вещами, надеюсь, ты не будешь против, если тут будет моя личная зубная щетка?  
— Можешь принести все, что считаешь нужным, — обернулся Грэм.  
— Тебе точно не нужна помощь?  
— Нет.  
Грэм никогда не отступал от своих планов и обещаний, даже сейчас контролировал все, не позволяя им зацикливаться друг на друге. В этот момент казалось невозможным то, что Джексон все же мог превратить его в злого угрюмого цербера, который ожидал на крыльце добрую половину ночи, когда он вернется. И какая-то мстительная части внутри хотела, чтобы Грэм думал о нем, а не о чертовом адвокате.  
Джексон вывалился за дверь и пошел к себе. Ключи ударяли по бедру при ходьбе, а стояк и не думал падать. Открыв дверь квартиры, незапертую на замок, он привалился к дверному полотну и посмотрел на гостиную. Перед отъездом в клуб они убрали все со стола, но связка «шариков» все еще осталась.  
Джексон отправился на кухню выпить прохладного сока, прислушиваясь к шуму в гараже, прошелся по квартире и понял, что Грэм уехал только через пятнадцать минут после его ухода, и решил, что сдержанности поучится в другой раз.

Тарелка панини, оставшаяся с мальчишника, очень пригодилась в походе к Хиттингу за советом.  
Джексон подождал с час, после отъезда Грэма сбросил пар, приняв еще раз душ, переоделся и захватил из холодильника гостинец. План посетить офис юридической конторы рухнул после того, как оказалось, что для этого нужно ехать в Браунсвилль. Джексон хотел быть во всеоружии, когда будет нанимать себе представителя. А кто как не один из партнеров сможет дать совет?  
Спенсер заваливал его и-мейлами, и нужно было уже решать что-то, тем более, что ему нужны были деньги, и срочно. Эмбер Джо по его просьбе подыскала помещение, которое можно было бы переоборудовать под ресторан, и действовать нужно было уже сейчас.  
Мысли о сексе стоило забросить в долгий ящик, потому что до вечера еще оставалось неприлично много времени. Джексон долго выбирал, что надеть, маскируя высоким воротничком следы на шее, и все-таки решил, что Шелдон его поймет. Бывало же подобное и у него в молодости? Следовало сделать Грэму замечание, но он не был уверен, что тот ставит засосы нарочно. У Грэма была неискоренимая привычка целовать, покусывать и ласково касаться языком его шеи, и Джексону не хотелось, чтобы он прекращал.  
Тем более, что вопрос ориентации их соседа не казался Джексону спорным, но все же вероятность того, что Хиттинг окажется моралистом, была, если он старой закалки и скрывает это или просто стесняется. Джексон не хотел выставлять свою личную жизнь напоказ, тем более, последнее, что ему нужно, это чтобы кто-то узнал, кто именно спит с ним. Слишком многие знали о них или догадывались. Салли, Дон, Люк...  
Но Шелдон приятно удивил его, с порога сверкая широкой улыбкой. Джексон даже забыл про панини и свои корыстные планы.  
— Джексон! — мягко сказал Шелдон и тут же пригласил его в дом. — Заходите! Вы все-таки пришли, я думал, что вы сказали из вежливости. Приятно вас видеть не за забором.  
— Я... да. Заскочил, как только появилось время.  
Шелдон кивнул на тарелку.  
— Это мне?  
— Да, — Джексон протянул тарелку, затянутую пленкой, чтобы хлеб не засох, и улыбнулся. — Это панини.  
— Хорошо, что не пирог, не люблю их. Хотите чаю?  
— Кофе.  
— У меня есть кофе-машина. В кухне, идемте.  
Он прошел в арку и скрылся за поворотом. Джексон поплелся следом, осматриваясь по сторонам. Дом у Хиттинга был обычным: пастельные стены, классическая мебель и полное отсутствие безделушек. Все строго и чисто.  
На кухне стояла мраморная стойка с врезанной в нее раковиной и большой, цвета темного металлика холодильник. Шелдон заправил кофе-машину и включил.  
— У вас вчера был какой-то праздник? — спросил он.  
— Приезжал жених моей сестры, мы устраивали мальчишник.  
Шелдон наполнил чашку и протянул ее Джексону.  
— Вот.  
— Спасибо.  
Себе он налил воды и сделал глоток. Джексон ощутил, что сосед его рассматривает, но в его взгляде не было какого-либо подтекста, просто интерес. Хиттинг заставлял Джексона немного нервничать, словно перед ним был не незнакомый человек, а тот, кто знает его от и до.  
— Вы похожи на мать, — заметил Шелдон, когда Джексон сделал первый глоток.  
— Верно, но только внешне.  
Шелдон усмехнулся.  
— Это важно отметить, — проницательно ответил он.  
— Вы знакомы с ней?  
— Да. Я всегда находил их пару с Беном немного странной, но они не были несчастны, даже несмотря на разногласия. И у них были вы, их дети.  
— Да, мы принесли родителям много счастья, особенно я.  
Шелдон не купился на его уничижительное замечание и оспорил его:  
— Можете ерничать, Джексон, но отец любил вас больше всех и гордился. Преуменьшение — это хорошо, но не тогда, когда вы знаете, на каком особом положении всегда были.  
Крепкий кофе обжег язык горечью, и Джексон решил не развивать тему, хотя хотелось возразить. Но в чем-то Хиттинг был прав. Отец всегда относился к нему по-другому, возможно, если бы Трейси не была так мала, это не бросалось бы в глаза, но тогда между Спенсером и им отец всегда выделял его. Только Джексону этого было мало.  
— Насколько хорошо вы его знали?  
— Последние года три мы почти не общались, но раньше виделись часто. Мы не были лучшими друзьями, смерть Говарда и то, что он сделал, заставили его быть осторожным, но Бен очень мне помог в свое время. Мне и одному очень важному для меня человеку. Поэтому даже если он не считал меня другом, я так не думал.  
— И кто был тот второй человек?  
— Он умер. Это случилось два года назад, — Шелдон отвел взгляд, когда говорил это, и Джексон понял, что этот человек был очень важен для него. Родственник, любовник, друг — разве это имеет значение? Джексон и сам потерял отца и знал, как это больно, сколько бы ни прошло времени.  
— Сочувствую.  
— Спасибо.  
Джексон посмотрел на Шелдона другими глазами. Теперь он не казался ему серийным маньяком. Никаких маленьких девочек на чердаке или зарытых трупов на заднем дворе. Шелдон просто был не таким, как все. Любопытным, немного одиноким, но все же нормальным мужчиной. И даже грустная музыка, которую он наигрывал по вечерам, обрела свой смысл.  
— Мистер Хиттинг, я хотел спросить у вас. Мне нужен совет, — Джексон помялся, ему всегда было неловко просить об одолжениях малознакомых людей.  
— Консультация?  
— Не совсем. Я хотел бы, чтобы вы посоветовали мне адвоката.  
— Здесь? Но разве Гордоны?.. — и осекся, словно что-то вспомнил, и Джексон точно знал, что.  
Если даже Хиттинг слышал о Доне, то дела последнего довольно плохи.  
— Я не могу пойти к ним, я думал, вы подскажете, кто мог бы мне помочь в «Хиттинг и Барнс»?  
— Поедете в Браунсвилль?  
— А что еще мне остается?  
Шелдон задумался.  
— Намекните, что вам нужно, хотя бы в общих чертах.  
— Поработать с завещанием моего отца и некоторая помощь в документации, которой закидывает меня Спенсер. Я не слишком разбираюсь в делах управления транспортной фирмой, но хотел бы держать руку на пульсе. У нас с братом сложные отношения, поэтому я не могу довериться ему полностью. Есть еще кое-что, но это я могу сказать только своему адвокату.  
— Я мог бы просмотреть бумаги, и, если есть что-то противоречивое или не соответствующее вашим интересам, найти это. Не думаю, что Спенсер хочет вас надуть, но у него довольно жесткая тактика. В деловых кругах его никто не любит, у него нет тактичности вашего отца.  
Джексон уже не впервые слышал подобные отзывы о Спенсере, и они его не удивляли.  
— Я хочу нанять человека, который бы плотно этим занялся. Я догадываюсь, на что способен Спенсер, и пока у меня есть акции, хочу его контролировать, хотя бы в самых основных действиях.  
— И я буду рад помочь, — криво улыбнулся Шелдон и покрутил на запястье часы. — На самом деле я сгораю от любопытства, хочу увидеть завещание Бена и что же Спенсер вам прислал. Но, естественно, если я буду вашим адвокатом, я так же стану охранять тайну своего клиента. И вам не нужно будет мотаться в Браунсвилль.  
— Это было бы идеально, но я слышал, что вы не берете новые дела.  
— Вам я рад буду помочь. Джексон, я не стану себя нахваливать, но вы не пожалеете, если решите доверить это мне.  
Джексон понимал, почему Шелдон хочет посодействовать, и его не удивляло, насколько многим людям помог его отец. Он не был добрым самаритянином при жизни, но всегда видел, когда им хотят воспользоваться, а когда действительно нуждаются в поддержке, и оказывал ее.  
— Я слышал о вас и о вашей адвокатской репутации, поэтому буду очень рад. Нужно только согласовать оплату. Сколько вы берете? Мы уже на консультации?  
— Еще нет, — мягко ответил Хиттинг. — У себя дома я не беру плату за время, уделенное гостю, а офиса в Харлингене у меня нет. Так что есть небольшая проблема, потому что деньги я с вас не возьму.  
— Я все равно вам заплачу.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, что вы захотите, но я помогаю не из-за денег. Вы мне нравитесь, Джексон. И не из-за того, что было раньше... Я мало верю слухам, а то, что я слышал, — лишь однобокие суждения. Поступок Хейнса я считаю омерзительным, Говард мне не нравился даже до того, как прошил себе во лбу лишнее отверстие. Он оставил разбираться со своими поступками молоденького мальчика и лучшего друга, полностью устранив себя, примеряя роль жертвы обстоятельств. Мне кажется, что это подло. И мне импонирует то, что, приехав, вы не стали устраивать склок, но и не опустили руки. Джексон, вы чертовски изменились и выросли. Не знаю, как поступил бы я, будь на вашем месте.  
— Я не зациклен на мнении окружающих, моя семья и люди, близкие мне — самое важное, что у меня сейчас есть, и ради них я сделаю все. К сожалению, мать и брата я потерял, но у меня все еще есть Трейси.  
Джексон подумал о Грэме. Ему хотелось, чтобы их роман не сказался на его отношениях с дочерью, чтобы «Ворота» не закрылись из-за него, и чтобы им не приходилось скрывать свои отношения. Но все это не упадет с неба, и Джексон уже знал, что просто обязан сделать. Ради Грэма, о себе он думал в последнюю очередь.  
— Спасибо вам за кофе, мистер Хиттинг.  
— Зовите меня Шелдон.  
— Спасибо, Шелдон. Я завтра занесу вам необходимые бумаги и дам номер поверенного.  
— Конечно. Я буду рад помочь, — улыбнулся он.  
Когда Джексон все-таки распрощался с Хиттингом, было почти шесть. За время, проведенное в гостях, он успел выпить вторую чашку кофе и съесть один из принесенных панини. Уже из своей квартиры он набрал Дика и около получаса выслушивал его благодарности и описание восторгов от мальчишника Луиса и Дэнни. Им было достаточно и малого для того, чтобы хорошо провести время, а вот про Аликса Дик даже не упомянул, но Джексон знал, что увидит его совсем скоро, и тот явно не был в восторге.  
В начале одиннадцатого ему позвонила Трейси, Джексон уже приготовился к тысяче вопросов о прошлой ночи, но в трубке услышал взволнованное дыхание.  
— Джек! Аманда рожает, — выдохнула она в ужасе. — Ей стало плохо и ее увезли в больницу, мы сейчас с ней.  
— В какой вы больнице?  
Трейси невнятно пробормотала адрес, но Джексон все равно понял.  
— Ты звонила Крису?  
— Я не смогла его найти, мобильный вне зоны, а дома его нет. Спенсер не в том сейчас состоянии, чтобы вызванивать его. Еще слишком рано, у нее так неожиданно начались схватки! Джек, мне страшно...  
— Она почти на восьмом месяце, есть специальные аппараты, милая, все будет хорошо! Так бывает, может быть, врачи помогут, и она еще доносит.  
Трейси всхлипнула, явно не доверяя его мнению.  
— Джек, привези Криса... Пожалуйста, найди его и привези. Если с ней и ребенком случится что-то...  
— Трейс, все будет хорошо, она сильная, она родит здорового малыша. Скажи, Крис все еще в гостинице?  
— Он наверняка у Эмбер, Джек, привези его!  
— Хорошо, я все сделаю. Только не переживай. Дик с тобой?  
— Да. Он не хочет меня бросать.  
— Правильно, пусть не отходит от тебя. Я уже выезжаю.  
Джексон вымелся из квартиры за пять минут и уже за рулем набрал Эмбер Джо. Длинные гудки сверлили мозг, и он все повторял про себя: «Возьми, возьми, возьми трубку!» Спустя минуту она подошла.  
— Джек?!  
— Эм, Крис с тобой?  
— Нет, с чего ты взял? Уже поздно, стала бы я...  
— У Аманды начались преждевременные роды!  
— Что?! — Эмбер Джо охнула. — О боже...  
Джексон услышал какой-то шорох, и в трубке тут же раздался голос Криса.  
— Твою мать, что ты ей сказал?! Я же просил, чтобы ты к ней не приближался! Разве это так сложно?  
Джексон не выдержал.  
— Заткни пасть, придурок! Я звоню, чтобы сообщить о том, что Мэнди в больнице. Я уже еду к вам.  
Крис на секунду завис, а потом засыпал его вопросами.  
— Что случилось?! Ты был там? С ней? Это из-за тебя? Да?  
— Мне позвонила Трейси и сказала, что у нее начались схватки, — совершенно спокойно сказал он. — Может быть, ты прекратишь ненавидеть меня и подумаешь о сестре?  
— Почему Спенсер мне не позвонил?  
— Включи мозг, — попросил Джексон, резко сворачивая. — Мэнди рожает, думаю, у него нет возможности вызванивать идиота, который выключил мобильный, чтобы избавиться от собственной жены.  
— Иди к дьяволу, Джексон. Это не твое дело.  
— С удовольствием! А теперь поднимай задницу и сделай хоть что-то!  
— Мы с Эм сейчас приедем в больницу, — сказал он. — Ты нам не нужен.  
— Я еду.  
— Если я тебя увижу рядом с Эм или в больнице, то ты не жилец, Джексон, видит Бог, я долго тебя терпел, — и Крис повесил трубку.  
Джексон швырнул телефон на сиденье и выругался. Крис даже не спросил, в какую больницу? До дома Эмбер Джо оставался всего один квартал, поэтому Джексон не стал брать трубку, когда Крис перезвонил. Он увидел их на подъездной дорожке, Крис набирал кого-то и чертыхался. Видимо, выяснял адрес больницы.  
— Убирайся! — рявкнул он, не отнимая от уха трубку, когда Джексон припарковался.  
— Это мой дом, и я сама решаю, кому убраться, — заступилась за него Эмбер Джо. — Крис, не дури.  
— Эмбер! Я сказал, чтобы он ушел.  
— Нет, он мой друг, и ты не заставишь меня перестать с ним общаться! Я уже говорила тебе, или ты согласен, или катись! — сказала она, чем вызвала у Криса волну гнева. Но Эмбер Джо он бы не тронул, а вот Джексон был вполне подходящей кандидатурой для вымещения злости.  
Когда он припарковался и вышел из машины, то не ожидал, что Крис схватит его за грудки и прижмет к дверце. Он задыхался от волнения и ярости, которая прошила его насквозь, сдирая все покровы слой за слоем. У него глаза горели, а кадык ходил вверх-вниз в такт раздувающимся ноздрям.  
— Я сказал, тебе тут не рады! Я сам разберусь со своей сестрой и позабочусь об Эм!  
— Да неужели? — едко ответил Джексон, ему все это чертовски надоело. — По-моему, ты ни с чем разобраться так и не смог за все семь лет. Чего-то не хватило?  
— Это последняя капля! Ты труп, Ворвик, — Крис замахнулся и ударил его по уху так, что в голове зазвенело, и Джексон машинально ответил, Эмбер Джо охнула и закричала.  
Крис даже не обратил внимания на кровь, сочащуюся из разбитой губы.  
— Боже, какая же ты тварь! — крикнул он. — Пока тебя не было, все было хорошо, просто прекрасно! А теперь ты снова портишь нам жизнь!  
Джексон хмыкнул, пригладив растрепанные волосы.  
— Это твою-то шикарную жизнь, Крис? — протянул он. — Когда тобой вертит кто хочет, начиная со Спенсера, заканчивая твоей женой? Ты никому не нужен, очнись, даже при всех своих деньгах.  
— Прорезались зубы, Джексон? Может, стоит их вырвать?  
— Хватит с тебя обмана... Кристабелл достаточно дерьма влила тебе в уши, чтобы ты разучился слышать.  
— Так скажи правду! Или ты слишком трус, чтобы сделать это?  
— А ты сможешь услышать правду? О своем отце или о себе? — иронизировал Джексон.  
— Закрой рот, даже не произноси его имя!  
— Почему? Чтобы ты мог считать его святым и дальше проклинать меня?  
— А за что тебя любить, Джексон? Ты надругался над нашей дружбой, ты извратил все.  
— Я влюбился.  
— Заткнись.  
— Я любил его, Крис. И я не был у него первым.  
Крис снова ударил, но теперь не по лицу, и Джексон на секунду ослеп от боли в солнечном сплетении, а следом кулак прилетел ему в глаз, с такой силой, что Крис на секунду сам застонал от боли в руке.  
— Нравится, сука? Поносишь моего отца? — зашипел он. — Это тебе для красоты, мое клеймо, хотя на тебе пробы ставить негде.  
Джексон с трудом выдохнул, откинулся назад, ударяясь лопатками о машину, и сдул волосы с глаз.  
— В чем твоя проблема, Крис? — спросил он.  
— В тебе. Не успел приехать в город и снова начал ебаться со всякой швалью. Грейсон всегда тебе идеально подходил, да? Хороший друг был Дон, намного лучше меня. Давал в жопу исправно, что тогда, что сейчас? Но тебе этого было мало — Эмбер, мой отец. Есть ли кто-то в этом чертовом городе, не считая меня, кто с тобой не спал?  
— Ревнуешь, Крис. Пытаешься списать на меня все грехи своего отца? — проговорил Джексон через силу.  
— Не смей! — процедил Крис и замахнулся. — Даже не пробуй!  
Эмбер Джо закричала и пыталась отодрать его от Джексона, когда он снова начал его колотить почем зря. Увильнуть он не мог, приходилось блокировать, Джексон заметил, что в соседних домах уже открылись двери и люди выглядывают, наблюдая весь этот спектакль. Странно, что еще никто не вызвал полицию.  
— Крис, отпусти его! Крис! Он вообще не при чем! Твоя сестра...  
Но дело было уже не в Аманде, они, наконец, сказали друг другу все, что наболело.  
— Ублюдочный педик! Урод! Это не правда! — шипел Крис и тряс его. А Джексон пытался удержать его руки. — Из-за твоей ебливой задницы погиб мой отец! Это ты виноват, ты! И смеешь говорить, что он...  
Джексон отпихнул Криса что есть силы и заорал:  
— Да! — он перевел дух. — Говард делал все это по собственному желанию, и не раз. Он хотел, очень хотел, и это не было случайностью, я лгал тебе. И возможно, что он спал не только со мной...  
— Ты лжешь! Лжешь, — но теперь, когда Джексон смотрел ему прямо в глаза, он понял, что Крис знает. Трусливо отрицает, но не верит собственным словам, он уже давно узнал всю правду, но принять ее было сложнее, чем ненавидеть его. — Ты мне солгал! Ты солгал мне, ты обманул меня. Предал...  
У Джексона ком стал в горле. Ненависть Криса причинила ему даже больше боли, чем то, как родная мать поступила с ним. Крис нападал на него, но на самом деле его ярость была не столько против друга, сколько против собственного отца. Джексон был лишь напоминанием обо всем, что произошло. О том, как Говард обманывал их годами.  
— Да, я солгал тебе тогда, думал, что так будет лучше, — торопливо признал Джексон. — Но я любил тебя. Я так тебя любил, что просто не мог причинить тебе еще больше страданий. Прости меня, Крис...  
В глазах Криса он видел столько же боли, сколько чувствовал и сам. Тот словно постарел на десять лет за эти пять минут, что прошли с момента приезда Джексона. Уголки его губ опустились, желваки заиграли на щеках, и Джексон ощутил резь в глазах. Эмбер Джо сжимала в руке телефон, как спасательный круг, и смотрела на них, а по ее щекам катились молчаливые слезы.  
Крис тряхнул головой, словно стряхнул морок.  
— Зачем ты трахался с ней? — глухо спросил он. — Чтобы наказать меня?  
По глазам Эмбер Джо Джексон понял, что она так ему и не сказала. Почему, он не знал, да и это было не важно. Крис заслужил хороший урок.  
— Я не прикасался к ней. Она моя подруга. Я ведь обещал тебе.  
Еще в школе, когда он переспал с Эмбер Джо в первый и единственный раз, Крис откуда-то об этом узнал, скорее всего, с подачи Кристабелл, и они подрались. Крис расквасил ему нос, и Джексон пообещал, что никогда больше к ней не прикоснется. Эмбер Джо священна, и она принадлежит Крису. Они поклялись друг другу. Это было глупое детское обещание, но Джексон его помнил.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был рядом! — глухо сказал Крис. — Я ненавижу тебя. Я всегда тебя ненавидел. Всегда, даже в школе, даже в детстве...  
Джексон кивнул. Семь лет — слишком большая пропасть, ничего уже не исправить. Но когда он дернулся, чтобы уйти, Крис так и не отпустил, до боли сжав руку.  
— Ты едешь с нами.  
— Куда?  
— В больницу.  
Крис отошел и вытер кровь с подбородка, Джексон еле стоял, шатаясь. Поговорили называется. Джексон чувствовал, что один глаз у него опух, а все тело к утру будет в синяках. Крис хоть и не был спортивным парнем, но кулаки у него были тяжелые. Эмбер Джо не знала, кого лечить первым и к кому бежать, у нее дрожали руки, а в глазах застыл вопрос. Крис подошел к своей машине и оперся о нее, словно пьяный, тяжело дыша.  
А потом это уже стало неважно, телефон в ее руке зазвонил и Трейси сообщила, что Аманда родила вполне здорового мальчика.

**Глава 19. Родственность**

 

_Как вы понимаете, при увеличении числа переменных постоянные никогда не меняются._

 

Стивен Кинг

 

Эмбер Джо подала Джексону стаканчик и присела рядом. Крис ушел вместе с врачом, а Трейси и Дик уже уехали домой, успокаивать Милинду. В комнате ожидания было тихо, за стенкой слышались шаги, телефонная трель и отголоски коротких реплик, но они наконец смогли побыть наедине хотя бы пять минут после того, как Джексона в приемном покое приняли за пострадавшего и началась суматоха.  
Ему удалось избавиться от назойливой медсестры, но примочку со льдом он принял без возражений. Эмбер Джо смущенно улыбнулась Джексону, отпивая из стаканчика и задумчиво проглатывая непонятного происхождения кофе, купленный в автомате.  
— Дерьмо, — констатировала она.  
Джексон криво улыбнулся и тут же поморщился. После того, как Крис сказал, что он должен поехать с ними в больницу, больше не было произнесено ни слова. Да и что можно было сказать? Джексон понял, что Крис впервые услышал его, но раскрывать объятия и клясться в вечной дружбе не спешил. Нельзя было с уверенностью сказать, что в их отношениях хоть что-то можно было сделать прежним.  
В приемном покое Джексон заметил на себе задумчивый взгляд Криса, но уже через минуту он отвернулся и снова стал тем же надутым индюком. В больнице было не до выяснения отношений, Крис вызвал доктора и тот увел его внутрь, туда, куда им вход был заказан. Ни Эмбер Джо, ни Джексон близкими родственниками Аманде не приходились, а Крис просто про них забыл, беспокоясь о сестре. Спенсера тоже не было видно и Джексон решил, что он у палаты жены.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон и Джексон обрадовался, что так и не внес Грэма в телефонную книгу. Эмбер Джо очень красноречиво глянула на дисплей и округлила глаза.  
— Это он?..  
— Да.  
Сбрасывать было себе дороже, поэтому Джексон отошел в другой угол помещения и ответил.  
— Хей?  
— Я дома, — холодно сказал Грэм и Джексон ощутил все его недовольство по одной вибрации голоса. Но на удивление это не вызвало раздражения, только сожаление. Он действительно хотел быть сейчас с Грэмом, но не мог.  
— Мэнди родила, я в больнице, — коротко сказал Джексон.  
— Уже?  
— Да, Трейси сообщила мне и попросила найти Криса, я сорвался и уехал. Прости.  
С минуту висело молчание, а потом Грэм коротко вздохнул.  
— Все в норме, — ответил он. — Я подожду тебя.  
Джексон открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что это не обязательно, но потом передумал. Не хотелось отменять их встречу из-за очередного форс-мажора. Слишком много их было в последнее время.  
Как только Джексон спрятал телефон, Эмбер Джо накинулась на него с вопросами.  
— Когда я уже узнаю, с кем ты встречаешься? Ты ведь понимаешь, что я никому не скажу. Хочешь, чтобы я провела независимое расследование?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я спросил, почему Крис был у тебя почти в полночь?  
Эмбер Джо отставила стаканчик.  
— Спрашивай. Наши отношения с Крисом совершенно невинны.  
— Он ночует у тебя и явно послал Кристабелл к дьяволу. Она еще не приходила к тебе?  
— Нет.  
— Я бы на твоем месте спал с открытыми глазами.  
Эмбер Джо коротко вздохнула и даже не улыбнулась. В ней уже не было той надломленной грусти, когда она говорила о своих отношениях с Крисом, но и счастьем она не лучилась.  
— После того, как окончательно оформят его развод, мы планируем свадьбу, Джек. Это не очередной роман, у нас все серьезно. Крис решил, что так будет правильно, он пока ночует в гостевой комнате и ищет новый дом для нас, и мы постепенно снова привыкаем друг к другу, — она показала тоненькое обручальное кольцо на пальце. — Я не хочу пышную свадьбу, как у Трейси, просто регистрацию и медовый месяц. Это может стать новым началом, вторым шансом для нас...  
— Он дарит тебе кольцо, хотя еще не развелся? — усмехнулся Джексон. — Не слишком ли это?  
— Тебе не идет ирония.  
— А ты не выглядишь счастливой.  
Эмбер Джо коротко кивнула.  
— Я только что видела, как мой жених и лучший друг подрались. Как думаешь, я счастлива?  
Джексон прижал к глазу лед еще сильнее, ощущая давление на кость.  
— В любом случае, я поздравляю. Наши с Крисом распри не имеют к тебе отношения, — сказал он и добавил: — Почему ты не сказала ему правду? О нас?  
Эмбер Джо закусила нижнюю губу, задумчиво отводя взгляд.  
— Сначала хотела сделать ему так же больно, как и он мне с Кристабелл, а потом мы просто об этом не говорили. Мне жаль, что ты пострадал. Крис слишком болезненно реагирует на все, что связано с тобой.  
— Я заметил. Ведет себя как девчонка, которую бросили с животом, — усмехнулся Джексон, но Эмбер Джо не улыбнулась.  
— Не в этом смысле. Он не выпускает тебя из виду и часто задает вопросы о тебе. Говорит уничижительно, но я бы не сказала, что это признак ненависти. Он все еще скучает, Джексон. По-своему. И ты прав, это глупо и по-детски, но только так он и умеет любить.  
Джексон убрал лед и показал Эмбер Джо глаз.  
— Это самое лучшее выражение его любви.  
— Ты получил за дело, не стоило его провоцировать. Отец — все еще больная тема для него, и ты говорил гадкие вещи, даже если это правда...  
— Заступаешься?  
— Только если ты не прав.  
Джексон снова прижал лед к глазу и глотнул кофе, напиток был так себе, и он решил, что потерпит до дома с приемом дозы кофеина. Но он не успел улизнуть пораньше, в комнату ожидания вместе с врачом вошел Крис, скользя отрешенным взглядом по обстановке. Врач легко хлопнул его по плечу и равнодушно посмотрел на них. Эмбер Джо встала с диванчика и устремилась к Крису, когда доктор ушел.  
— Как она?  
Крис потер тыльную сторону шеи и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Все хорошо, — ответил он ей. — Ребенок тоже здоров, Спенсер правда немного переволновался, он не захотел уходить домой. Мэнди спит. Джексон, ты можешь пройти туда, ты же Ворвик.  
Видеть Спенсера Джексон не хотел, особенно когда он уязвим. Они были не насколько близки, чтобы поддерживать друг друга в такую минуту, и Джексон знал, что Спенсер будет не рад его присутствию. Ему было жаль брата, но утешить его он все равно не смог бы.  
— Мне достаточно знать, что все обошлось.  
Крис пожал плечами, словно его это мало волновало, а затем коротко бросил:  
— Спасибо, что позвонил.  
Джексон на секунду замер, а Эмбер Джо сделала вид, что ей что-то понадобилось в коридоре, и вышла. Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Крис даже не смотрел в его сторону и, казалось, опасался чего-то.  
— Крис...  
— Не нужно, — оборвал тот. — Потом, Джек.  
Джексон не знал, будет ли это потом, поэтому рискнул.  
— То, что я сказал раньше, Крис, это не со зла. Я не думаю, что ты плох, просто хочу, чтобы ты понял, что я никогда не хотел сделать тебе больно. Я действительно понял, как мерзко поступил по отношению к тебе.  
— Это уже не важно.  
Джексону не нужно было смотреть в глаза Крису, чтобы понять, что это ложь. Это было чертовски важно! Прошлое не вернуть, но можно хотя бы не повторять совершенные ошибки, иначе этот цикл будет повторятся вновь и вновь. Любые отношения, выходящие за рамки стандарта, затрагивают не только непосредственно самих любовников, но и их близких. Семьи, детей. Теперь Джексон это понимал.  
— Ты сделал предложение Эм, мы будем видеться... Нам нужно найти компромисс, хотя бы на первое время. Ты не обязан ничего говорить сейчас, я не прошу, просто подумай.  
Крис пристально посмотрел на него и коротко кивнул. Эмбер Джо вернулась с новой порцией дрянного кофе.  
— Я взяла для тебя горячий шоколад.  
— Спасибо, но я не хочу, — Крис улыбнулся ей, словно она предложила ему собственноручно выжатый фрэш, а не коричневую бурду в пластиковом стаканчике. И Джексон решил, что теперь самое время ему уйти.  
Эмбер Джо крепко обняла его на прощание, а Крис просто стоял у нее за спиной и смотрел, но в его взгляде уже не было той злости и ярости, что раньше. И как бы это ни было глупо, но Джексон решил, что пара синяков и ссадин того стоили.  
Жаль только, Грэм с ним вряд ли согласится.

Джексон посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида своего «форда» и в очередной раз полюбовался на синяк. Темная тень лежала под глазом, как мазок сажи. Кожа немного припухла, но Джексон был рад, что повреждение не коснулось самого глаза, значит быстро пройдет, хотя от парней из редакции за обедом придется выслушать немало острот.  
В квартире горел свет и вопроса, кто там мог быть в начале первого ночи, не возникало. Грэм. Все еще ждал его. Джексон так и не перенес к нему вещи, хотя и хотел подождать его в доме. Снова все пошло наперекосяк и теперь уже не хотелось ничего, кроме как доползти до постели и уснуть. Волнение после стычки с Крисом выжало его досуха. И если раньше он только и делал, что думал о близости, в этот самый момент дорого бы дал, чтобы побыть в одиночестве.  
Джексон закрыл машину и пошел к лестнице, уже на полпути дверь открылась и Грэм вышел на площадку. Он явно не зашел к себе переодеться после бара, и Джексон снова обозрел его прямые черные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку с рукавами, закатанными до локтей. Большие сильные руки, привычные к тяжелой работе, в очередной раз натолкнули Джексона на не слишком приличные мысли.  
— Мы вроде бы договаривались пойти к тебе? — легко с полуулыбкой проговорил Джексон, скрывая свои эмоции. Он почти поравнялся с Грэмом.  
Тот пристально посмотрел ему в лицо, отметив синяк и растрепанный вид, но ничего не ответил и прошел в комнату, освобождая проход. Джексон выложил на тумбочку ключи и бумажник, готовясь к худшему.  
— Это был Крис или твой брат? — Грэм встал у дивана, скрестив руки на груди. Его лицо не предвещало ничего хорошего и Джексон мысленно взял оборону.  
— Это важно?  
— Еще бы! — Грэм сверкнул злым взглядом и Джексон понял, что свести все к шутке не удастся.  
В кухне было темно и густо пахло свежезаваренным кофе, так что слюна собралась во рту. Грэм всегда нес уют и тепло в его дом, но сегодня все казалось каким-то неправильным и угнетающим.  
— Да, это был Крис, так вышло. Но мы поговорили... — беспечно начал Джексон, сглатывая вязкую голодную слюну, и уже хотел рассказать об установленном шатком мире, как Грэм его прервал.  
— Я ему яйца оторву за этот фокус.  
Эта фраза была словно ушат холодной воды на голову, и Джексон застыл, искренне желая, чтобы ему послышалось. Не мог же Грэм действительно не понимать, что ему нельзя подходить к Крису?  
— Что?  
Джексон удивленно уставился на Грэма.  
— Какого хрена он поднял на тебя руку? Все еще считает себя самым пафосным засранцем в городе?  
— Мы поругались, — объяснил Джексон. — И завязалась драка. Мы оба виноваты и оба пострадали.  
— Честно говоря, мне наплевать, пострадал ли Хейнс, так ему и надо. Эмбер следовало пнуть его задницу с порога, как только он приполз к ней. Неужели она просто смотрела, как вы деретесь? — он полез за телефоном, явно намереваясь позвонить ей. Потому что где Эмбер Джо, там и Крис. Аксиома.  
Джексон выхватил у него сотовый.  
— Кому и за что ты будешь высказывать? — рявкнул он. — С ума сошел?!  
Грэм отвел руки назад и ухватился за спинку дивана.  
— Мне не нужен телефон, чтобы содрать с этого ублюдка три шкуры, — упрямо сказал он. — И мне наплевать, что у него гора денег. Он не имел права распускать руки.  
Джексону хотелось то ли ударить Грэма, то ли поцеловать, но он не мог сделать ни то, ни другое.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что не имеешь ко мне никакого отношения?! — выпалил он. — Для них ты просто мой сосед! И твои громкие заявления сейчас не по адресу. Я сам в состоянии решить свои проблемы. И решу их, не завязывая скандала и не выдавая нашу связь.  
Грэм поджал губы.  
— Я вижу. Ты крутой парень, а я никто?  
Джексон отложил телефон и подошел ближе, медленно, словно боялся взрыва. Грэм был, как готовый к детонации снаряд. Нужно было успокоить его, а не выводить еще сильнее. Джексон видел, как тяжело ему держаться в тени.  
— Не злись, это глупо. Нам... тебе это не нужно сейчас. Ты же хочешь получить опеку над Грейс, у тебя скоро развод. Нельзя ничего говорить Крису, это ведь пустяк. Всего лишь фингал.  
Грэм коснулся его щеки и краешка синяка большим пальцем.  
— Я имею к тебе отношение... — тихо сказал он и добавил уже грубее: — Если ты еще раз заявишь, что я никто, то можешь трахнуть сам себя. Ты меня понял, Джексон?  
Джексон ошарашенно моргнул.  
— Мы вместе, — продолжил Грэм. — И никто не имеет права распускать руки с тобой.  
— Я не девчонка, чтобы ты за меня заступался, — нахмурился Джексон и отклонился от протянутой руки, но Грэм обхватил ладонью его шею и не дал отойти.  
— Поверь, я даже на минуту не могу забыть то, что ты мужчина. И знаю, как ты иногда позволяешь над собой измываться из чувства вины. Хейнс не тот, кто достоин твоих извинений.  
Джексон коротко сглотнул.  
— Откуда тебе знать? Крис был моим другом, моим лучшим другом...  
— Потому что ты не заслужил подобное спустя семь лет, после того, как его отец не смог удержать член в штанах при виде смазливого мальчика. Даже у худших проступков меньший срок давности.  
Джексон занервничал. Когда-то давно они обсуждали тему Говарда, но Грэм сказал, что ему это не интересно. Теперь же Джексон просто не знал, как разговаривать об этом. Связь с Говардом казалась теперь глупой эскападой взбесившегося мальчишки. Грэм мог не осуждать его и оправдывать глупый поступок молодостью, как это делали Саманта и Эмбер Джо, но теперь, избавившись от вины перед Говардом, Джексон все еще не простил себе боль, причиненную отцу и Крису.  
— Думаешь, это Говард совратил меня? — еле слышно спросил Джексон, чувствуя, как все внутри сводит. Это было гадкое, неприятное чувство, но ему нужно было знать, увидеть себя таким, каким видит Грэм.  
Отношения с Говардом были особенными для него тогда, но ведь Грэм мог думать что угодно, видеть его мотивы не такими, какими они были на тот момент.  
— А так и было? — тихо спросил Грэм.  
— Нет, — Джексон облизнул сухие губы и отвел взгляд. — Я один все сделал. Я влюбился, как самый последний идиот. И мне было больно, когда я узнал, что он... мертв. Мне было чертовски больно, словно сердце из груди вырвали, и всем было на это плевать.  
Даже не поднимая глаз, Джексон знал, что Грэм смотрит на него.  
— Ты любил его?  
Джексон не спешил отвечать, не знал, как описать свои прежние чувства.  
— Тогда я думал, что люблю. Его смерть сделала наши отношения чем-то большим, но на самом деле был только секс. Хороший секс. Я дал ему понять, что меня можно использовать, и он это сделал, ответил. Глупо, да?  
— Совсем нет. Я легко могу понять, почему он повелся на тебя.  
— И что это значит?  
— Это значит, что чужая похоть не делает тебя виновным во всем на свете.  
— Говард был отцом Криса, другом моего отца. И если его не волновало, как это будет выглядеть, то меня и подавно. Но это было неправильно, — голос Джексона окреп стальной уверенностью, и он взглянул на Грэма. — Понимаешь?  
— Да.  
— Когда все выплывает наружу, реальность оказывается еще уродливее, чем ожидаешь. Мы...  
Грэм прервал его красноречивым взглядом.  
— Джексон, ты не обязан переживать из-за нас, мы уже не раз обговаривали риски. Я готов к худшему варианту.  
— А ты понимаешь, в чем он состоит? — с ноткой иронии спросил Джексон. — Твой бар может потерять клиентов... ты — уважение бывших друзей... неприличные шутки, неловкие вопросы. О тебе будут говорить, сплетничать, показывать пальцем. Они будут ждать от нас чего-то ужасного и думать, что мы такие. Тут по-другому не может быть, это ведь не Финикс с миллионом жителей, которым плевать друг на друга. А твоя жена? А дочка?  
— С Лорой я как-нибудь разберусь.  
— А Грейс?  
— Я не отдам Грейс, она моя дочь. Но и ты мне дорог, Джексон. Очень дорог.  
Джексон не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, Грэм был прав, они уже давно взрослые и как-то проблемы решатся, пусть и не сразу, а с другой — он все еще боялся, что не сможет предотвратить нападки на него и все равно станет обвинять во всем себя.  
— Иди в постель, — приказал Грэм, и Джексон растерялся.  
— Но...  
— У тебя был не лучший день. Иди. Поспи, я не буду тебя беспокоить.  
Джексон остался на месте и прижался к нему всем телом, притягивая ближе, уткнулся носом в шею и глубоко вдохнул запах. Грэм провел рукой по его затылку и вплел пальцы в волосы.  
— Пошли со мной, ничего кроме объятий не обещаю, но хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. — Джексон впитывал его тепло и понял, что на самом деле не хочет быть один. Уже давно отпала такая необходимость. Грэм умел давать ему чувство защищенности и искренней заботы.  
— Джексон...  
— Ты ведь ради этого пришел, большой парень? Побыть со мной, я тоже этого хочу.  
Грэм затаил дыхание.  
— Джексон, — тихо сказал он. — Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне.  
— Я и так живу у тебя.  
— Ты меня понял.  
Джексон отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза, чуть не касаясь губ.  
— Сейчас не лучший момент... — после довольно длинной паузы сказал он.  
— А когда он наступит? Я устал подстраиваться и хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. В конце концов, мы не подростки.  
— Твой развод...  
— Адвокат сказал, что бракоразводный процесс займет около трех месяцев, и мы обговорили прошение о частичной опеке над Грейс. Возможно, Лора захочет денег, но я готов заплатить.  
Джексон подумал о другом.  
— Скоро у меня будут деньги. Наследство.  
— Нет. Это мое дело.  
— Как мое — Крис? Двойные стандарты?  
Джексон расхохотался, когда Грэм нахмурился и отошел. Спорить дальше не было необходимости, тем более, что после слов Грэма нужно было немного прийти в себя. Все происходило так быстро, словно они вместе уже полгода, а не жалкий месяц с дюжиной коротких встреч.  
— Я в душ и спать, советую не засиживаться. Завтра будет длинный день.  
Грэм пошел к двери спальни и кивнул.  
— Джек! — окликнул он уже в дверях ванной. — Я тоже принес к тебе запасную зубную щетку, но хочу, чтобы ты подумал о моем предложении. Ты ведь сделаешь это?  
Джексон криво улыбнулся:  
— Хорошо, — и ушел в душ.

Когда Джексон открыл глаза, Грэма уже не было рядом, но он не ушел. Из кухни доносился невнятный шум и звук радиоприемника. Тихий мотив какого-то утреннего радио-шоу, но слов было не разобрать. Джексон взглянул на часы и поморщился — начало шестого. Казалось, что у него в голове звучит трель рождественских колокольчиков, отдавая в виски, его замутило.  
Идти на работу в таком состоянии было смерти подобно, поэтому Джексон решил взять еще один отгул, уже за свой счет. Как только Уилл встанет, ближе к семи, нужно будет позвонить ему. Джексон поднялся, ощущая ноющую боль в ребрах, и пошел чистить зубы. В ванной было жарко, Грэм с утра уже сходил в душ и даже оставил на корзине мокрое полотенце. В стаканчике над раковиной Джексон заметил голубую зубную щетку Грэма и взял ее в руки, щетина была мокрой.  
Предложение о совместном проживании уже не казалось таким диким, но Джексон все еще не хотел терять собственную территорию. Перейти в дом значило принять правила Грэма, а он слишком долго следовал чужим привычкам и подстраивался под быт Колина. Тем более, риск возрастал, ведь их могли застукать вместе, увидеть, что Джексон слишком много времени проводит с ним или неожиданно нагрянуть в гости. Грэм не был таким, как его бывший, но опасения все равно не уходили.  
Смогут ли они быть вместе так часто и не убить друг друга? Хотелось думать, что да.  
Джексон посмотрел в зеркало, синяк на бледном лице делал его похожим на уличного хулигана. Он прикоснулся к коже под глазом и ощутил ноющую боль, но разбитая губа Криса наверняка болела сильней. Джексон постарался улыбнуться и открыл воду.  
Когда он вышел на кухню, оказалось, то Грэм был занят не готовкой завтрака, а что-то читал с его ноутбука и пил кофе, сидя на табурете у стойки, в одних джинсах на голое тело, и даже не удосужился застегнуть зиппер. Джексону безумно захотелось затащить его обратно в постель, разложить на кровати, прижаться губами к торсу и проследовать вниз по темной дорожке на его животе. Ночь прошла совершенно целомудренно, и он уже начинал об этом жалеть.  
— Я проверил почту, — сообщил Грэм, поднимая взгляд. — Ты не против?  
— Нет. Ждешь письмо?  
— От адвоката, — Грэм закрыл крышку ноутбука и взял в руки чашку. — Тебе пришло сообщение от Колина.  
Джексон нисколько не удивился и не выразил смущения. Если Грэм увидел что-то, что ему знать не стоило, то это не его проблемы. Оправдываться он не собирался, но и Грэм не пылил, просто ждал ответа.  
— И что он пишет?  
— Я не читал. Заметил уведомление.  
Джексон налил себе кофе и сделал большой глоток. Внутри разлилось тепло от напитка и щекочущее волнение под пристальным взглядом Грэма.  
— Хорошо, я потом прочту, — равнодушно ответил Джексон.  
— Это твой бывший парень, верно? Вы поддерживаете связь?  
— Он иногда пишет. Проблемы? — Джексон подошел к Грэму и встал рядом.  
— Нет. Он ведь в Финиксе, думаю, что пока он там, проблем не будет.  
Джексон криво улыбнулся.  
— Ревнуешь?  
— Меня больше беспокоит Хейнс на данный момент.  
— Поэтому ты вскочил на рассвете? Из-за Криса?  
Грэм посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Я почти не спал, не мог уснуть.  
— Почему? — наиграно-наивно спросил Джексон. Когда они наконец улеглись, он прижался к Грэму и почти сразу задремал, но сквозь сон чувствовал, что тот старается не прижиматься к нему и не крутиться.  
— Слишком щедро было обещать, что я тебя не трону этой ночью.  
Грэм поставил чашку и отодвинул ноутбук. Джексон оперся бедром о край стойки и сделал новый глоток.  
— Я решил взять еще один отгул, в конце концов, у меня синяк в половину лица. Редакция переживет еще один денек без моей устрашающей физиономии.  
— Не такой уж он и большой, — спустя минуту сказал Грэм, еще раз осмотрев Джексона с головы до ног.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Нет, но он тебя не портит.  
Джексон поставил чашку и стащил футболку, которую натянул в ванной. Грэм коснулся рукой следов на ребрах и поджал губы.  
— Ублюдок, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ему досталось не меньше?..  
Джексон закрыл ему рот своими губами.  
— Ни слова об этом, — попросил он и поцеловал еще глубже, обнимая за шею и нависая над ним. Грэм положил руки ему на талию и погладил кожу на боках кончиками пальцев, вызывая дрожь. Джексон вел в поцелуе, ласкал, заигрывал с его языком, дергал за короткие волосы, немного отросшие на затылке. Грэм почти не отвечал, просто принимал ласку и аккуратно касался спины, дразня. — Ты сегодня вне игры, большой парень? — ехидно спросил Джексон.  
Грэм приподнялся, но Джексон толкнул его обратно на табурет и достал из ящика презервативы и пакетик смазки. В спальне лежали специальные толстые кондомы, но идти за ними Джексон не хотел, от нетерпения все дрожало внутри.  
— Намек понятен, я надеюсь?  
— Да.  
Грэм все-таки встал, в его глазах плескалось нетерпение и явное желание получить то, в чем он себе отказывал последние пару дней. Джексон охнул, когда он повернул его лицом к тумбе и потащил вниз шорты, вжимаясь губами в тыльную сторону шеи.  
— Оу... — выдохнул он и тут же зажмурился, когда губы прошлись по плечам и спине, а рука скользнула между ягодиц, пальцы надавили на вход в его тело. Радиопередача закончилась и начала играть веселая утренняя музыка, которая должна была бы взбодрить, но Джексон только ударил по кнопке питания и прогнулся, упираясь руками в тумбу и откидывая голову назад. Сухие пальцы только раздражали и вызывали нетерпение, Грэм вернулся к его шее и укусил за мочку.  
— Ты уже завелся, с пол-оборота...  
— Заткнись.  
— А ты... — Грэм запнулся и так и не продолжил, взял пакетик смазки и открыл его.  
— Что? — тихо спросил Джексон, даже не обернувшись, когда Грэм мазнул пальцами по его заднице, растирая, нежно поглаживая, надавливая, но не входя. — Ох... Грэм...  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.  
Джексон улыбнулся.  
— Я тоже этого хочу...  
— Без рук. Не прикасайся к себе.  
Джексон на секунду замер и полуобернулся. Грэм смотрел на него с нескрываемым желанием и явно хотел выбить почву из-под ног.  
— Ты серьезно? На подвиги потянуло?  
— Думаешь, не сможешь? — бросил вызов Грэм.  
— Я сдохну...  
— Не сдохнешь, — шепнул Грэм ему на ухо и взял презерватив. — Неужели тебе не интересно?  
Джексон фыркнул.  
— Ты хотя бы...  
— Я знаю, что нужно делать.  
Джексон замолчал и опустил голову, ноги задрожали. Предложение Грэма казалось интересным, но он не думал, что у них получится. По крайней мере, никогда раньше у него не получалось. Но с Грэмом хотелось попробовать, отпустить себя. Джексон облизал сухие губы и ждал, пока он войдет, но тот не торопился, гладил его спину, обрисовывая кончиками пальцев татуировку, целовал и спускался вниз, сжимая ягодицы. Джексон стиснул зубы и старался не стонать.  
Грэм редко когда переходил сразу к делу, это было не в его стиле, и Джексон покорно получал удовольствие, пусть и сгорал от нетерпения, желая, чтобы он, наконец, трахнул его. В медленной прелюдии было свое тягучее и ленивое наслаждение, но с Грэмом всегда хотелось быстрого, почти грубого секса. В этот раз ласка была недолгой, но член успел окаменеть и требовал хоть какой-то стимуляции, упираясь в ткань трусов, которые Грэм не стащил до конца.  
Джексон сжал пальцы в кулаки и сдерживался, чтобы не прикасаться к себе.  
— Хочешь? — хрипло спросил Грэм, и Джексон ощутил, как крупная головка нажимает на вход, и тихий всхлип все же прорвался сквозь барьер молчания. Грэм навалился, вдавливая его животом в крышку тумбы и отрезая доступ к члену. Джексон еще сильнее выгнулся, выставляя задницу, и раскрыл ладони, упираясь ими в столешницу и стараясь перенести весь вес на руки, потому что ноги подкашивались.  
Джексон не ожидал, что первые толчки будут резкими и почти грубыми. Казалось, все планы полетели к черту.  
— Ох, блядь... — выдохнул он и Грэм замер, словно хотел добить его и без того не слишком трезвый рассудок и выдержку.  
— Еще... Не останавливайся, — почти с обидой попросил Джексон.  
— Да, — откликнулся Грэм и коротко толкнулся, словно на пробу, и снова замер на долю секунды.  
— Я тебя убью... — зашипел Джексон, мелко вздрагивая и кусая губы. — Грэм...  
— Тихо.  
Грэм еще раз натянул его под самый корень, а затем замер и ощупал его зад, края растянутого отверстия, сжал в ладони яйца, словно взял за узду, и легко оттянул их. Джексон пихнул его локтем и тут же задохнулся, ощутив толчок — медленный и плавный. Грэм схватил его руки чуть выше локтей и зафиксировал их, уже не переставая толкаться внутрь, выбрав изнуряющий ритм, и ни разу не сбился, трахая его прямо в простату. Джексон вздрагивал всем телом, когда Грэм доходил до упора и начинал все снова, пытался подловить и намеренно зажимался. Джексон то открывал глаза, то закрывал их, но легче все равно не становилось.  
Тело пульсировало и звенело, а внутри словно тлели раскаленные угли, толкая его все ближе и ближе к грани, но не давая сорваться.  
— Я не смогу... — зашипел Джексон, но Грэм больно сжал зубами мочку его уха и сделал рывки резче, так что все тело прошила очередная волна удовольствия. — Не смогу... Не нужно...  
— Подожди, — хрипло попросил Грэм и коротко застонал. — Чуть-чуть...  
Джексон заткнулся, потому что понял: еще немного, и он начнет умолять. Тело словно зажило отдельной жизнью от разума. Ствол распирало от давления крови, все внутренности расплавились в желе, а чертова маленькая железа внутри него играла в русскую рулетку, словно еще один рывок члена — это очередной щелчок затвора. Стоит только продолжить игру, и он сможет наконец найти свою «маленькую смерть».  
Грэм с силой сжал его руки и отпустил, Джексон уперся в столешницу, еле держась.  
— Я не могу, Грэм, не могу... — задыхаясь, зашипел он.  
— Джексон, — рыкнул Грэм, не прекращая трахать его в ровном, размеренном ритме, словно хотел достать своим членом до бешено скачущего сердца где-то глубоко внутри. Колючая щека коротко потерлась о чувствительную кожу шеи и сухие губы поцеловали его. Грэм накрыл его ладони и не давал двинуться, придерживая и страхуя от срыва.  
— Я не кончу... — Джексону было стыдно, что он ведет себя как эгоист, но ощущения затопили все тело, словно огромная океанская волна, и ему было страшно, что же будет дальше. Лицо горело, кожа стала как никогда чувствительной. Член налился и готов был взорваться, ладони пекло от желания сжать ствол и закончить все в пару движений, а яйца поджались. — Твою мать, Грэм, дай мне кончить, иначе я сдохну! — прорычал он.  
Но ни одно из его пророчеств не сбылось, Грэм даже не подумал дать ему карт-бланш и лишь ускорил грубые рывки внутри его тела. Джексон выждал еще немного, впитывая тепло его тела за спиной и все-таки спустил, чувствуя впервые, что не просто кончил, а как минимум покорил Эверест. Он ощутил болезненный, вымученный оргазм, сотрясший его до основания. Перед глазами все плыло, язык онемел, а внутри будто взорвалась шутиха и выпотрошила его, оставив лишь пустую оболочку. Безвольную, инертную и лишенную какого-либо вектора.  
— Ох... Твою мать, Грэм... Это...  
Освобождение длилось неприлично долго, мучительно. Руки подломились, а ноги просто перестали держать, и Грэм подхватил его. Джексон дрожал и не мог прийти в себя еще пару минут и даже не понял, когда Грэм кончил, зато заметил другое. Из него текла сперма, словно в каком-то дешевом порнофильме.  
Обернувшись, Джексон понял, что резинка порвалась, и поморщился. Грэм выкинул презерватив и вытер руки, подтягивая джинсы.  
— Черт... — сказал Джексон. Нужно было пойти в ванную и почиститься, но сил не было.  
Грэм достал из ящика салфетки, предлагая ему.  
— Прости. У меня все в норме, я чист, если хочешь спросить.  
— Не хочу, — глухо сказал Джексон.  
Он не стал сучиться, хотя и ненавидел ощущение текущей, влажной от спермы задницы, просто притянул его к себе и благодарно поцеловал, забирая пачку салфеток. Грэм убрал мокрые от пота волосы с его лица и мазнул губами по щеке.  
— Нужно будет повторить, — тихо сказал он и понимающе улыбнулся, заметив дезориентированный взгляд и покрасневшее лицо Джексона.  
Тот пропустил эти слова мимо ушей, обсуждать то, что Грэм только что сделал с его телом, ему не хотелось. Несмотря на весь сексуальный опыт Джексона, Грэм легко доводил его до границ невозможного. Ему всегда казалось, что он не слишком чувствителен, поэтому не сможет кончить от внутренней стимуляции. Но причина была в другом, в отличие от него, Грэм умел терпеть и выжидать, и оно того стоило. Каждая секунда оргазма.  
— Еще рано. Пойдешь в постель? — спустя пару минут спросил Грэм, ласково поглаживая рукой его шею.  
— Нет, у меня на сегодня есть планы. Я в душ, никуда не уходи, — Джексон выскользнул из объятий и натянул шорты, еле переставляя непослушные ноги, но знал, что должен остаться один хоть на пару секунд.  
Грэм занялся завтраком и повернулся к холодильнику. Казалось, он давал Джексону время уйти незамеченным, и для него это много значило.  
Перед душем пришлось заморочиться с очисткой, но по-другому он и не смог бы. Уже стоя под горячей водой, Джексон начал лихорадочно дрожать от скрытого волнения и понял, что влип по-крупному, как никогда еще в своей жизни. Влюбился так сильно, что сдерживаться становилось все сложнее и сложнее. И что тогда, сразу после оргазма, совсем потерял контроль над собой.  
Грэм уже давно перестал быть просто парнем, с которым его связывает секс. Он видел негативные черты Джексона, легко замечал фальшь в словах и поступках, и самое главное, Грэм понимал его, как никто другой. И Джексону чертовски хотелось стать такой же важной частью его жизни, какой Грэм стал для него самого, но ему все еще было страшно. Из-за будущего, которое их ждало, еще слишком рано думать, что это надолго.  
Лоралин, Грейс и бар... Деньги.  
Даже правильные слова не могли убедить в том, что Грэм его не бросит, когда начнутся проблемы. Храбрость – похвальная черта, но на чаши весов иногда ложатся несравнимые вещи.  
Джексон облокотился о кафельную стену и задрал голову, подставляясь под струю. За закрытыми глазами он все еще видел Грэма с Грейс на руках, когда встретил его в кафе. Еще до того, как все началось и они впервые переспали. В памяти всплыли слова Дона, злые и язвительные. Лицо Лоралин, когда она презрительно цедила оскорбления после его отказа переспать с ней. Нужно было как можно быстрее решить все вопросы с наследством, и Джексон знал, чем займется в первую очередь.  
Когда он вышел, Грэм уже сервировал завтрак и даже натянул рубашку.  
— Хочешь есть? — спросил он, снимая со сковороды оладьи.  
— Немного. Мне нужно позвонить Уиллу, предупредить, что меня не будет, и отнести документы адвокату, но все утро в нашем распоряжении. Во сколько тебе в бар?  
Грэм усмехнулся.  
— В три. Поэтому ты просил не уходить? И что ты предлагаешь делать?  
— Во второй половине дня я поеду к Трейси, ну а до этого... мы вполне можем съездить в город и посмотреть помещение, которое мне подыскали для ресторана. Я же говорил, что скоро получу наследство, и уже строю кое-какие планы, мне бы пригодился хороший совет.  
Грэм удивился, но уже через секунду радостно улыбнулся.  
— Ресторан? Неожиданно, я думал, ты захочешь написать книгу или заняться чем-то близким к твоей профессии...  
— Нет, я решил, что открою ресторан, настоящая итальянская кухня. Как только получу деньги, начну вкладывать их во что-то полезное, как и хотел отец. Твой сосед Хиттинг — адвокат, обещал мне помочь.  
Грэм снял с огня последнюю порцию оладий и кивнул.  
— Я знаю, я живу тут дольше тебя.  
— Я попросил его просмотреть мои документы.  
— И он согласился? — вскинул бровь Грэм. — Меня Шелдон мягко послал. Хотя я слышал, что он очень хорош и, скорее всего, мне не по карману.  
— У него ностальгическое отношение к моему отцу. Они были друзьями.  
— Любовь к Ворвикам неискоренима, — пошутил Грэм. — И вы этим пользуетесь. Но я рад, что он пошел тебе на встречу. Эм говорила, что адвокат тебе позарез необходим.  
— Вы с Эм часто говорите обо мне?  
— В основном она, но я не против. Мне бы хотелось перестать ей врать, но я не уверен, что этого хочешь ты.  
— Еще рано.  
— А потом будет поздно.  
— Предлагаешь все-таки сказать ей?  
Грэм с минуту молчал, а потом отрицательно кивнул.  
— Нет, не стоит. Не хочу, чтобы она влезала. Тем более, Эмбер слишком печется о тебе.  
— Теперь у нее есть Крис.  
— Он был у нее всегда, — ответил Грэм.  
Джексон пожал плечами и принялся за оладьи, тая от удовольствия.  
— Очень вкусно! Ты точно не Марта Стюарт или Джулия Чайлд?  
— А я на них похож? — резко спросил Грэм, явно слегка обидевшись. — Ешь, я схожу домой переоденусь, а ты пока позвони Уиллу.  
Джексон кивнул, но не смог втолкнуть в себя больше двух кусков, выпил еще чашку кофе и пошел за телефоном. Грэм мог злиться сколько угодно, но его кулинарные таланты были скорее даром, чем тем, чего стоило стыдиться.

**Глава 20. Дети**

 

_Дети сражаются с потрясениями не так, как взрослые. Они пытаются сжиться с ними, может быть, потому что лет до тринадцати они так и живут в состоянии полуперманентного шока._

Стивен Кинг

 

Шелдон был настоящим профессионалом и даже не удивился, когда увидел его с подбитым глазом у себя на пороге, только провокационно вскинул бровь, но почти сразу вернул прежнюю невозмутимость. Джексон забежал всего на пять минут, отдал папку, переписал номер мистера Бранкинсона и пообещал зайти вечером на кофе. Шелдон не стал его задерживать и дверь за ним закрывал, уже нырнув с головой в документы.  
Это радовало, потому что время подачи заявлений в суд поджимало и ему нужны были деньги. Сегодня. Сейчас.  
Уилл дал ему еще один отгул, но был не особенно доволен. Джексон понимал, что не в его интересах на данный момент прогуливать работу, потому что сколько бы ни светило ему денег в будущем, он не хотел ее бросать. Суматоха, гомон и подколки парней ему нравились, как и рабочий процесс. Это было именно то, чем он думал заниматься, ради чего учился в университете и что наполняло его жизнь смыслом. И Уилл ясно дал понять, что он протирает в офисе штаны не зря, что он нужен им.  
Как для репортера, который попал к Уиллу по рекомендации, он очень хорошо себя поставил, чтобы сейчас допустить легкомыслие, лень или глупость. И пусть сюжеты его статей не всегда были достойны первой полосы, а в любой крупной газете вообще не попали бы в верстку — Джексон не особенно расстраивался.  
Его новый проект должен был стать хорошим вложением и хобби. А Грэм, если конечно он этого захочет, мог бы помогать ему. У него было все, что нужно для того, чтобы счесть себя счастливчиком, и у него был дом. Свое место, рядом с Грэмом.  
Джексон направился от Хиттинга к нему и нашел его на кухне у телефона. Грэм говорил с кем-то на повышенных тонах и выглядел не слишком радушно. Джексон сделал вид, что это его не касается, и решил налить себе воды, но разговор все равно не прошел мимо ушей. Да и как, на такой-то громкости?  
Звонили из банка, речь шла о ссуде, в которой Грэму явно отказали. Он сжимал пластмассовую трубку в руках так сильно, что она тихо скрипела, а второй рукой потирал шею — явный признак того, что он нервничает. Когда разговор подошел к концу и Грэм повесил трубку, то не сказал ни слова.  
Джексон сразу понял, что он не хотел, чтобы этот разговор кто-то слышал, но и выгнать его не мог. Слишком поздно было проводить границы, после того как он вломился в его жизнь без особого почтения к чужой территории и заявил свои права.  
Молчание было угнетающим, и Джексон невесело улыбнулся.  
— Все слышал? — через минуту спросил Грэм.  
— Еще бы... — протянул он. — Зачем тебе пятьдесят тысяч?  
Грэм промолчал, поэтому он продолжил:  
— И зачем тебе еще один кредит, ты — самоубийца? Речь вроде бы шла о колледже для Грейс, а теперь ты хочешь завязнуть еще сильнее?  
— Лора могла бы пойти мне на встречу, если бы я купил ей квартиру. Она давно об этом мечтает, жить вдали от папочки. Мэррик зол на нее, ему претит присутствие Грейс в его доме и мои визиты. Все слишком сложно...  
Джексон насторожился.  
— Для меня? Думаешь, я не пойму?  
— Я хочу поступить правильно, она ведь воспитывает мою дочь, и я должен дать им жилье, раз они не живут со мной.  
— Жилье и алименты? — уточнил Джексон. — Лора ведь не работает. Ей нужно что-то есть, платить за то жилье, что ты ей подаришь, тратиться на себя, как она привыкла под крылом Мэррика... Ты будешь давать ей деньги?  
— Да.  
Джексона на секунду затопила ярость, но он подавил ее. Это были не его деньги, и он никогда бы на них не претендовал, но Грэм был его любовником. Мужчиной, с которым он планировал строить свою жизнь в этом городе, и подобная глупость и даже беспечность его пугала.  
— Ты идиот? — размеренно сказал он. — А себя ты продать на органы не хочешь ради нее?  
— Даже если так, то это не твое дело. Лоралин — моя забота, — упрямо сказал Грэм.  
— Уверен? Или ты не мне предложил этим утром греть твою постель на постоянной основе?  
Грэм тяжело вздохнул, немного беззащитно уставившись на него, словно не знал, как ему поступить. И Джексон понимал, в чем загвоздка. Он хотел решить все самостоятельно.  
— Джексон...  
— Покупки не будет, кредита тоже. Наш разговор не имеет смысла, но я в ужасе, Грэм. Неужели, ты готов отдать ей все, до цента? Ради чего?  
— Ты не понимаешь?  
— Нет. Я не понимаю. Должны быть границы. Это тебе адвокат посоветовал?  
— Нет.  
Джексон уставился в стену, упершись о стойку, и даже головы не повернул к нему. Внутри бурлила злость, которая не могла найти выхода, слишком сильная, чтобы ее можно было отодвинуть на задний план. Грэм поступал так, как ему велела его совесть, а она у него была слишком гипертрофированной.  
— Я готов убить эту тупую суку, — зло сказал Джексон.  
— Это не твоя проблема, а моя...  
Джексон повернулся.  
— Заткнись, я прошу тебя, просто заткнись! Еще слово и я забуду о том, что время для наших стычек прошло! — и он пошел на улицу, зная, что Грэм пойдет следом. — Поедем на моей машине.  
В салоне было сложнее скрывать раздражение, но Грэм и не лез к нему с разговорами и постепенно Джексон успокоился и даже начал искоса посматривать на него, но не слишком подолгу, чтобы не попасть в аварию из-за невнимательности на дороге.  
Грэм выглядел по-домашнему в белой майке, однотонной рубашке навыпуск и мягких серых джинсах. Побриться он так и не успел, поэтому лицо заросло густой щетиной.  
— Скажи хоть что-то, — спустя пару минут попросил Джексон.  
— Ты же приказал мне заткнуться.  
— А ты обиделся?  
— Нет.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты отдавал все свои деньги, — твердо сказал Джексон. — Тем более те, которых у тебя нет.  
Грэм ничего не ответил.  
— Если тебе нужна ссуда...  
— Нет, — резко ответил он.  
Джексон почти до боли сжал руль и сбавил скорость так, что машины стали обгонять их одна за одной.  
— Грэм! Я могу побыть твоим банком, но не ради покупки квартиры для Лоралин. Я хочу помочь тебе.  
Грэм поджал губы и на его щеках заходили желваки.  
— Ты можешь засунуть свое предложение...  
— Куда? — иронично спросил он. — Боюсь для твоего члена и всех денег моего отца там слишком тесно.  
На это Грэм только фыркнул.  
— Все еще считаешь, что я — сладенькая детка богатого папочки?  
— Нет, просто я хочу тебя, а не твои деньги.  
— Одно другому не мешает. Неужели, я должен тебе объяснять, как строятся отношения? Ты не будешь принимать решения, а я им следовать. Ты не будешь платить за все. Ты не будешь делать что-то за моей спиной. И ты, мать его, не будешь говорить, что это не мое дело! Потому что, если ты не согласен хотя бы по одному из пунктов, то нам не имеет смысла продолжать.  
— Джексон... — Грэм положил ладонь ему на плечо, но он только дернулся, отвергая прикосновение, и уставился вперед.  
— Нет. Грэм, если ты хочешь объяснить мне, как тебе это все не нравится, то я явно не в настроении тебя пожалеть. Эта сука выжмет из тебя все до цента, и я бы понял, если бы речь шла только о тебе. Но как же Грейс? Как же ее будущее?  
— Я смогу накопить и выплатить кредит, у меня есть работа. Мой бар...  
Джексон хмыкнул и повернул в бок голову.  
— Как? Это нереально. Я понимаю, что ты обеспокоен разводом. Это действительно может ударить по тебе. И если ты боишься за дочь, ты можешь остановиться. Я пойму. Нет смысла рисковать, если все это будет стоит тебе слишком дорого.  
Джексон пару секунд не дышал, пока Грэм не ответил:  
— Нет, я хочу развестись.  
— Тогда думай о Грейс, а не о Лоре. Только о Грейс, я тебя прошу. Если Мэррик не хочет видеть ее у себя, ты как отец можешь предложить ее забрать. А уж если давать Лоралин откупные, то только ради полной опеки. Ради того, чтобы ты мог быть рядом с ней.  
— Тебе кажется все таким простым.  
Джексон свернул к бордюру, паркуясь. Машина мягко остановилась.  
— О, нет, я совсем не считаю, что все просто. Но Лоралин не менее взрослый и ответственный человек, чем ты. Она не ребенок, которого ты обязан содержать до конца жизни, и тем более давать ей все, что она хочет, не получая взамен ничего.  
— Я это понимаю.  
— А мне кажется, что нет, — сказал Джексон и открыл дверцу.  
Грэм вылез из машины и пошел за ним, когда Джексон заглянул с черного входа в здание и взял ключи у охранника. Нужно было обойти и открыть дверь с улицы, но он так и остался стоять в подворотне, глядя на Грэма и сжимая в руке связку. Их разногласия тяготили обоих, но в этот самый момент Джексон не хотел ссориться, и Грэм это понял. Он подошел ближе и кривовато улыбнулся.  
— Давай, покажи мне. Я хочу увидеть.  
— Там ничего нет, пока, — растерянно ответил Джексон.  
— Но ты же знаешь, что хочешь сделать? Ничего не предпринимаешь наобум?  
— Да, — выдохнул он и все-таки повел его ко входу в помещение.  
Здание состояло из нескольких отдельных секторов. Помещение ресторана выходило на улицу и под него отводилось две трети первого этажа, на втором и третьем офисы сдавали в аренду. Когда-то в этом самом месте работал другой ресторан, тот самый, в который Джексон любил приходить еще до отъезда из Харлингена. И хоть Эмбер Джо сказала, что они закрылись из-за отсутствия интереса и окупаемости, причина была в другом. Джексон навел справки и узнал, что все дело завалил сын владельца, после того как его отец умер.  
Дастин Мичино был итальянцем в четвертом поколении и очень гордился своими корнями. Кулинар от Бога, он вкладывал душу в свое дело в течение почти двенадцати лет, но его сын совсем не горел идеей заниматься ресторанным бизнесом. В конце концов, он продал его и уехал, а уж новые владельцы пустили все тонкие кулинарные правила и эксклюзивность ресторана Мичино коту под хвост.  
Ресторан назывался «Паста Мичино» и он никогда не смахивал на бистро, пока его не передали новым владельцам. Закусочных на улицах и так было предостаточно, поэтому платить по ценам дорогого ресторана за обыкновенную и простую пищу многим было просто не интересно. Любая служба доставки могла привезти к порогу пиццу вдвое дешевле с начинкой на любой вкус.  
Джексон планировал возродить дело Мичино-старшего, вернуть ресторан в улучшенном виде и привнести в него многое от себя. Вместо пустого зала он видел совершенно другое. Неяркий свет, легкую музыку, запах специй и томата, и конечно же голоса людей, которые будут приходить в его заведение.  
Грэм, попав внутрь, не сказал ни слова, просто ходил по паркету и смотрел так, словно в помещении еще что-то было, кроме стен, пустых стоек, обрывков брезента и затхлого запаха запустения. В глубине помещения было темно, но у входа через стеклянные панели лился свет.  
— Мне нравится, — сказал он через пару минут. — Действительно нравится. Но я все еще не понимаю...  
— Мне нужно что-то свое, — перебил его Джексон. — Что-то, что не касалось бы Спенсера или фирмы отца. Что-то, что будет приносить мне удовольствие и чувство причастности.  
— Ты имеешь на это право.  
Джексон видел, что Грэм согласился с ним по инерции, но после их утренней стычки переспрашивать не хотел, просто смотрел на него и ждал.  
— Семейное дело никогда не было мне близко, и папа это знал, — пояснил он. — Папа хотел бы, чтобы я потратил его деньги на что-то достойное. И он знал, что Спенсер этого уж точно не сделает, для него фирма и его мнимый престиж стала всем, думаю, отец давно заметил. Он не мог точно знать, сделаю ли это я, но рискнул. И я не думаю, что сумма, завещанная мне говорила: «Эй, Джексон, сынок, купи себе все что пожелаешь! Ни в чем себе не отказывай, это ведь те деньги, ради которых я работал всю жизнь. Ты просто обязан их спустить». Ресторан — это моя прихоть, но я намерен сделать больше, это только начало.  
— Стараешься ради людей, которые тебя отвергли?  
— Ради места, в котором я вырос, в котором я живу. И ты, кстати, тоже.  
Грэм подошел к нему ближе и посмотрел в глаза, полуулыбаясь.  
— Ты ведь уже все решил? Да?  
Джексон кивнул.  
— Иногда я удивляюсь, как мне повезло попасть в твой огромный план? — сказал Грэм.  
— У меня нет плана, — бросил Джексон и пошел к стойке, поглаживая шероховатую от налета поверхность, пока не увидел темно-зеленую столешницу под слоем грязи. Грэм приблизился к нему сзади и встал за спиной, осторожно касаясь локтей.  
— Джексон, мне действительно не нужны твои деньги. Это только все усложнит. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив... Со мной.  
— Я счастлив, — не раздумывая ответил он. — Хотя все не идеально, но меня устраивает.  
— Мне хочется, чтобы ты перестал вести себя так, словно знаешь все наперед.  
Джексон обернулся и прислонился к стойке, даже не думая о том, что может испачкаться. Грэм смотрел на него явно не невинно, и он чувствовал, что их связь не стала ни на йоту меньше. У Джексона до сих пор все переворачивалось внутри, когда он вспоминал их секс на кухне. Каждое прикосновение, каждый вздох, каждую ласку.  
— А если я знаю?  
Грэм моргнул, словно сбрасывая морок, и отошел на шаг.  
— Врешь, ты просто боишься неизвестности.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы ты тоже ее боялся, хоть немного.  
— Джексон, мы все еще говорим о твоем бизнесе? Или ты имеешь в виду кое-что другое?  
— Нет, — соврал он. — Совсем нет.  
Грэм сделал вид, что поверил ему, но Джексона знал, что это не так. Грэм, как и он сам, все еще пытался играть по собственным правилам. Он только мог надеяться на его благоразумие.  
— Какая именно помощь тебе будет нужна? — спросил Грэм, рассматривая потолок, когда пауза затянулась.  
— Если бы можно было, я хотел бы тебя переманить, но я знаю, что «Ворота» твое детище.  
— Меня не нужно переманивать, я готов тебе помочь, стоит только попросить.  
— Я запомню твои слова, — усмехнулся он.  
Грэм не сдержался и поймал его за локоть, стирая улыбку поцелуем. Джексон сначала оторопел, но затем расслабился и ответил. Колин никогда так не делал, а вот Грэм любил его целовать. Иногда нежно, иногда неожиданно, иногда зло, но всегда так, словно нуждался в этом проявлении близости, которое не всегда подразумевало секс.  
— Нас могут увидеть...  
— Окна не мыли как минимум год. Думаешь за нами бегают папарацци, которые смогут подглядеть? — пошутил Грэм и тут же понял, что сказал глупость, потому что Джексон напрягся. На его лице разлилась краска и он попытался отойти. Нахлынули воспоминания, Джексон уж точно не хотел попасть на еще одно фото с Грэмом или быть застуканным с поличным.  
— Мне нужно ехать к сестре.  
Грэм не дал ему сделать и шагу.  
— Джек, я не то хотел сказать.  
— Я понял, но это не важно.  
Джексон вышел за дверь, и когда они оба оказались на улице, закрыл замок. До самой машины Джексон молчал, и Грэму показалось, что он вообще ничего не скажет. Осталось только отдать ключ и Грэм пошел за ним в переулок.  
Вернувшись, Джексон не спешил сесть в машину.  
— Увидимся вечером? — спросил он.  
— Конечно. Я возьму такси, а ты езжай.  
— Я тебя подкину, — твердо сказал Джексон и Грэм не стал отпираться.

Когда Грэм вышел у бара, Джексон еще пару минут смотрел на дорогу, сжимая руки на руле. Ему не хотелось ехать к Трейси. Мысли крутились исключительно вокруг ситуации, в которую они оба себя загнали. Тупик, выхода из которого Джексон не видел, по крайней мере, безболезненного. И просьба Грэма жить вместе казалась самообманом, который так или иначе столкнется с реальностью.  
Там, в ресторане, его прошибло холодным потом, когда Грэм сказал о папарацци. Джексон еще не дорос до настоящей слежки, но то, что автора тех фото он так и не узнал, не внушало оптимизма. Это мог быть кто угодно достаточно сильно ненавидящий его, а таковых в Харлингене было немало.  
Но пока Джексон все еще хотел сыграть в эту игру, сделать вид, что нормальное сосуществование возможно. Продлить эту ложь, и не столько ради Грэма, сколько ради собственного эгоистичного удовольствия, ведь им остался от силы месяц, а в крайнем случае два до того момента, когда Лоралин узнает и начнутся проблемы. Грэм вывернется до цента, чтобы доказать то, что и так ясно. Он любит свою дочь и сделает для нее все.  
Но Лоралин, естественно, будет мало этого и Джексон ничего не сможет сделать, как бы ему ни хотелось. Грэм просто не даст, не примет помощи, лелея свою гордость.  
Джексон завел машину и отъехал, равнодушно уставившись на дорогу. Если бы на месте Грэма был кто-то другой. Если бы Джексон не чувствовал себя снова незащищенным, словно доступная цель, все могло бы быть иначе. Он смог бы относиться ко всему этому по-другому. Но в данный момент ему хотелось лишить людей, которые могли бы принести им неприятности, всех рычагов давления. И он не мог отставить эти мысли, даже если это грозило ему ссорой с Грэмом.  
До дома матери Джексон добрался за пятнадцать минут, хотя мог бы приехать побыстрее, но днем в городе никто особенно не гнал, даже вполовину не достигая разрешимого максимума, и ему пришлось послушно тащится в неплотном ряду машин. Проезжая мимо дома Мэррика, Джексон заметил несколько незнакомых машин.  
Трейси вышла на порог, как только услышала, что он паркуется на подъездной дорожке, и махнула ему рукой. За занавеской мелькнуло лицо матери, но Джексон был готов поклясться, что она ни за что не выйдет к ним.  
Закрыв дверцу, Джексон легко обнял сестру за плечи и пошел к дому. Трейси пришлось поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, скользя по дорожке в плоских сандалиях.  
— Эм рассказала мне про стычку с Крисом, — прощебетала она. — Тебе идет синяк. Делает более мужественным и привлекательным...  
Джексон с трудом скрыл улыбку и ущипнул ее за бок, чтобы она перестала шутить.  
— Привлекательным? Сам себе я напоминаю бездомного, который сидел возле нашей редакции в Финиксе с плакатом «Не проходи мимо, помоги, чувак!» Его звали Карл и от него дурно пахло, — ответил он. — Как там Мэнди и ребенок?  
Трейси первой потянулась открыть дверь, когда они подошли ко входу.  
— Хорошо, Спенсер не оставляет ее ни на минуту. Малыш тоже в норме. Мне даже дали посмотреть на него через стекло и инкубатор. Он такой маленький, совсем крошка. Это мальчик.  
— Спенсер-младший?  
— Нэд, — серьезно ответила Трейси, запирая дверь. — Мэнди решила назвать его Эдвардом.  
— Хорошее имя, — похвалил Джексон.  
В холле было немного темно, свет в основном лился из кухни и гостиной, поэтому Джексон не сразу заметил, что они не одни.  
— Аманда хотела назвать его Бенджамином, — раздался из коридора голос матери, и она вышла к ним в холл. Трейси хотела тут же утянуть его, но Джексон не пошел. Ему по-детски хотелось увидеть ее, хотя бы ненадолго, поговорить, услышать голос.  
— Добрый день, мама, — нейтрально поздоровался Джексон, но она даже не ответила. — Мэнди передумала? По поводу имени?  
— Она потом выбрала другое имя. — Милинда подтянула на плече тонкий ремешок сумочки. Она была в черном и как всегда хорошо выглядела: тонкий запах духов, косметика и аккуратная прическа, но в глазах стоял тот же холод и равнодушие.  
— И в чем же причина? — спросил Джексон, все еще делая вид, что не видит отторжения с ее стороны. В конце концов, еще недавно на совместном ужине она заступилась за него. — Почему она взяла другое имя? Папа был бы рад ее выбору.  
Трейси явно знала ответ, поэтому нервно откашлялась, но это все равно не помогло.  
— Если бы она взяла имя Бена, пришлось бы называть его и именем Говарда, но мы все в курсе, что имя ее отца ты извалял в грязи, — ответила мать, и Джексон на секунду решил, что еще немного, и он вульгарно рассмеется ей в лицо.  
Она была слепа, ему давно следовало это признать.  
— Думаю, что ты не права, его имя очернил кто угодно, но не я. Хотя, если ее волнуют такие вещи, то ребенку действительно лучше иметь имя, которое не будет вызвать ни у кого дурных ассоциаций. Не стоит ломать невинному существу жизнь.  
Милинда прищурилась, словно не поняла явного сарказма в его словах.  
— Спенсер сказал, что ты не отдаешь бумаги уже несколько дней, — слишком резко сменила тему она.  
— Я привлек к делу адвоката, — спокойно ответил Джексон. — И мне нужно время.  
Милинда на мгновение замерла.  
— Ты взял адвоката? — уточнила она, останавливаясь напротив него. — Ты не доверяешь мистеру Бранкинсону? Или специально затягиваешь подписание бумаг и передачу дела в суд?  
— Без моей подписи вы все равно не можете ускорить получение наследства, так что не советую на меня давить.  
— Играешь на своем положении, Спенсер говорил мне, — брезгливо бросила она.  
— А ты одобряешь все его поступки, мама? Что бы он ни сделал? Даже закрытие общественных программ отца?  
Милинда выгнула бровь.  
— Ты несешь чушь.  
Джексон ничего не ответил и Милинда сделала вывод, что он солгал. Так было проще для них обоих. Идеальный Спенсер никогда не совершает неидеальных поступков.  
— Беатрис, если мне будут звонить, то ты знаешь, что сказать.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула Трейси. — На кухне есть свежий кофе. Хочешь, Джек?  
— Джексон, может ты дашь мне выйти? — Милинда обошла его по дуге, открыла дверь и не оглядываясь вышла. Дверная ручка тихо клацнула в тишине и через полминуты послышался шум мотора.  
— Кофе? — немного наигранно спросил Джексон. — Я выпью чашечку.  
Трейси не поверила его игривому тону.  
— Прости, — шепнула она, когда они оказались на кухне. — Я не знала, что она набросится на тебя. Еще и из-за имени...  
— Всему виной завещание, — понимающе кивнул Джексон. — Дело не в Говарде или скандале. Спенсеру нужна свобода действий.  
— Папа не хотел бы, чтобы деньги нас рассорили.  
— Но это невозможно. Он сделал так, чтобы я приехал и оставил мне не самую меньшую часть наследства. Это не может не задевать их.  
Трейси пожала плечами и налила в чашки кофе.  
— Мне вот все равно. У меня всегда было все, чего бы я ни захотела. Спенсер получил фирму, мама — дом и содержание. Ты долгое время пробивался сам и достиг определенной независимости. Я тоже хотела бы попробовать жить без фондов, карманных денег и поддержки папы, когда я сама в ответе за себя. А потом я вижу счета, новое дорогое платье в витрине, занимаюсь свадьбой, сверяя смету, и мое желание кажется таким неблагодарным по отношению к тому, что он дал нам.  
— Еще слишком рано, Трейс, закончи колледж, найди работу, и ты сможешь оставить деньги отца до лучших времен. Тем более, что Дик...  
— Он такой, как и я... На содержании своего отца. Это просто красивая и благородная фантазия, из которой нам нужно вырасти.  
Джексон улыбнулся.  
— Ни меня, ни Спенсера такие фантазии никогда не посещали. Так что у вас еще есть шанс.  
— Хочешь перекусить? — спросила Трейси, вскакивая.  
— Хочу знать, зачем я тебе понадобился? Или ты мне не скажешь? — Джексон даже не подумал облегчать ей жизнь и играть в приличного гостя.  
Трейси немного замялась и неопределенно махнула рукой.  
— Я ведь могла по тебе соскучится? — предположила она.  
— Могла, но ты не стала бы звать меня сюда.  
Трейси смутилась, словно готовилась сказать что-то слишком интимное.  
— Ты видишь меня насквозь. Я хотела посоветоваться по поводу подарка.  
— Подарка на свадьбу? Дику?  
— Нет, нашему садовнику. Конечно, Дику. Осталось так мало времени, — озабоченно начала она. — Я пишу свадебную клятву, хотя мы договорились не читать по бумажке. Но я растеряюсь и ничего не смогу сказать, когда на меня будет смотреть толпа. И ты... ты... улыбаешься! Тебе смешно! Джексон!  
Джексон поймал ее руку. Но Трейси завозилась и выдернула ее.  
— Нет, милая, я не смеюсь. Подари ему часы с гравировкой или кольцо. Или... ты можешь купить развратное белье.  
— У нас уже горы колец. Обручальное, венчальное, кольцо с камнем... И... я не уверена.  
— Тогда часы.  
— И что я на них напишу? — она искренне озадачилась.  
— Часы символизируют время, брак — это навсегда. Подумай, если я скажу тебе, что написать, то подарок потеряет смысл и свою ценность. Это ведь твое признание в любви к нему.  
Трейси нахмурилась.  
— Ты дарил Колину символические подарки? О боже, про белье я даже спрашивать не буду, — она смутилась.  
Джексон растерялся.  
— Нет. Я не дарил ему такие подарки.  
— Почему?  
Первое, что пришло ему на ум, не могло стать достойным ответом, но Джексон все же сказал правду.  
— Потому что я его не любил. Не так, как ты любишь Дика. Это было другое.  
Джексон хотел ее успокоить, но видимо сделал наоборот.  
— Я не могу надеть для Дика развратное белье, — пискнула Трейси, опуская взгляд. — И я не могу вести себя развязно. Это не подарок.  
Джексон тоже немного смутился, хотя сами по себе разговоры о белье, брачной ночи и сексе для него не были в диковинку, но ведь Трейси его сестра. Он предпочел бы вообще забыть, что у нее есть вагина.  
— Разве вы не...? — Джексон не смог договорить. Только не в адрес Трейси. Секс, траханье? У него руки взмокли от неловкости.  
Трейси залилась краской.  
— Мы — да. Но... он был у меня первым и я у него. И у нас... ну...  
— Мало опыта? Но почему ты не посоветуешься с подругами или Эмбер?  
— Дженни — девственница, а Эмбер слишком занята, с мамой я точно не смогу это обсуждать. И ты ведь знаешь, как сделать приятно мужчине. Ты ведь сам мужчина и...  
Джексон понял, к чему она клонит. Часы были самым идеальным вариантом, и он пожалел, что вообще влез в это.  
— Трейс, выбери себе шикарное белье. Тебе нужно будет только войти в спальню, снять его и Дик будет виться у твоих ног. Он ведь любит тебя.  
— И никаких извращений? Я могла бы... если бы ты рассказал, как... Я хотела бы удивить его.  
— Думаю, в вашем возрасте пока достаточно и того, что вы будете голыми лежать под одеялом. Я гарантирую тебе, — усмехнулся Джексон. — Тем более, если ты внезапно слишком удивишь его, то только заставишь подозревать в том, что была с кем-то еще. Поверь.  
С минуту Трейси молчала, но потом все же смирилась.  
— Хорошо, но ты все равно съездишь со мной в магазин.  
— Слишком жестоко заставлять меня признавать, что у тебя есть грудь и остальное... Милая, может быть я договорюсь с Эмбер? Поверь, в женском белье она специалист.  
Трейси хихикнула.  
— Я имела в виду часовщика.  
— Конечно, я с удовольствием проедусь с тобой, — почти с радостью подхватил Джексон.  
В дверь позвонили, и он обрадовался этому спасительному факту, но только Трейси тяжело вздохнула.  
— Это Лоралин, — сообщила она, направляясь к двери. — Она звонила пару часов назад, просила присмотреть за Грейс.  
Трейси умчалась открывать и Джексон не пошел следом, но хорошо слышал их за стеной через открытый проем.  
— Хей, Трейс. Как договаривались, ты ведь не против? — раздался масляный голосок Лоралин. — Заходи, милая, шевели ножками, сладкая моя. Папа еще днем пригласил всех поехать в загородный клуб, а Нэнси приболела и не смогла посидеть с Грейс. Ты же знаешь, Грэм в такое время на работе, и я просто не знаю, куда ее деть. Это всегда такая морока.  
— Ничего, — ответила Трейси. — Мы побудем вместе, тем более, что сегодня я не одна.  
— У тебя Дик?  
— Нет, Джексон.  
Грейс что-то залопотала так быстро, что не удалось разобрать, о чем она.  
— Да, я поставлю тебе мультики, — ответила Трейси.  
— Я войду? Грейс, не цепляйся за ноги, я же сто раз говорила тебе. Бестолковый ребенок.  
Спустя пару секунд раздалось цоканье каблучков и в кухню вплыла Лоралин с дочерью на руках. Грейс нахмурилась точь-в-точь как Грэм, когда злится. На ней было желтое платье и розовый обруч с большим цветком, и ее можно было бы назвать милой, если бы она улыбнулась.  
— Добрый день, Джексон. Давно тебя не видела, — она провокационно вскинула брови, словно ожидала, что он поведет себя менее приязненно.  
Джексон окинул ее коротким взглядом. Откровенное платье, высокая прическа, голая шея и руки. Грейс взяла цепочку у нее на груди в свою маленькую ручку, и Лоралин тут же забрала украшение.  
— Порвешь, не нужно.  
— Как дела, Лора?  
— У моего отца сегодня юбилей. А Грэм, как всегда, пропадает в баре.  
Лоралин поставила Грейс на пол.  
— Милая, иди, Трейси поставит тебе мультики.  
Грейс хотела мультики, но явно не желала покидать кухню.  
— Мама, не уходи, мама... Пошли со мной, — затараторила она.  
— Грейс, прекрати немедленно. Я же сказала тебе, что уезжаю на праздник дедушки. Иди смотреть мультики. Иногда она так же занудствует, как и ее папочка, — сказала Лоралин с улыбкой.  
— Она ведь слышит тебя, — напомнил Джексон. Трейси не выдержала и увела Грейс за руку в гостиную.  
— Дети такие глупые, — отмахнулась Лоралин. — Она еще мала, чтобы что-то понимать. Надеюсь, Грэм накопит на хороший колледж для нее. К моему огромному сожалению, Грейс совсем на меня не похожа, и ее внешность не сможет стать ей хорошим подспорьем в жизни.  
— А чего добилась ты благодаря этому? — не удержался Джексон. — Напомни.  
Лоралин сначала открыла рот, а затем тут же захлопнула его.  
— Давай не будем провоцировать друг друга, Джек. Я думала, между нами все улажено, и ты не будешь мелочиться.  
Джексон кивнул, даже не скрывая, что эта ситуация его забавляет.  
— Прости меня, Лора. Это действительно был неуместный вопрос.  
— Я рада, что ты правильно меня понял. Твоя сестра просто ангел и очень меня выручает, Грэму не нравится, когда с Грейс сидит наша экономка, она не может нормально присмотреть за ней, а у Нэнси не всегда выходит приехать в свой выходной.  
— Почему бы не дать Грэму присмотреть за ней или найти ей хорошую няню? Думаю, ему не безразлично, с кем его ребенок проводит время.  
Лоралин неодобрительно поджала губы.  
— Маленькие девочки не должны быть слишком близки с их папочками. Любовь Грэма к нашей дочери иногда меня пугает, — она показала в воздухе воображаемые скобки. — Если ты понимаешь, о чем я?  
— Нет, не понимаю, — холодно сказал Джексон, еле сдерживая ярость. У него вообще в голове не помещалось, что Лоралин может намекнуть на подобное. — И с твоей стороны гнусно так говорить.  
Но Лоралин расплылась в улыбке, уверившись, что смогла донести мысль.  
— Не воспринимай все слишком близко к сердцу, Джек, — пожала плечами она. — Рада была тебя увидеть, но мне пора. Я не буду ждать Трейси, закроешь за мной дверь?  
Лоралин явно была довольна разговором.  
— Тебе не стоило врать о своей ориентации, Джек, — сказала она уже на пороге и ехидно рассмеялась: — Я знаю, что не смогла бы сойти за Грейсона, даже если бы повернулась задом.  
Трейси вышла из гостиной и оттеснила Джексона от двери так быстро, что он даже не успел ничего ответить.  
— Лора, если ты хочешь и дальше приводить своего ребенка в этот дом, то я советовала бы тебе сбавить тон и четче контролировать, что и кому ты говоришь. Ты меня понимаешь? Или тебе объяснить на пальцах? И еще одно, если ты придешь после десяти или будешь пьяна, то не думай, что я дам разбудить Грейс, — Трейси захлопнула дверь прямо перед ее носом и прибавила совсем не шепотом: — Сучка.  
Джексон был уверен, что за дверью раздалось примерно то же самое.  
— И часто у вас такое?  
— Практически каждый раз, когда Лоралин просит об услуге, — почти спокойно сказала сестра.  
— Тогда почему ты сидишь с ее ребенком?  
Трейси закатила глаза и ответила очевидное:  
— Потому что Грейс — дочь Грэма.  
Джексон прошел в холл и встал перед входом в гостиную. Он видел темную макушку Грейс и веселый цветок, который слегка колыхался, когда она мотала головой в такт песенке. Грейс была так чертовски похожа на Грэма — лицо, волосы, нахмуренные брови и то, как она стояла на своем. Девочка вполголоса повторяла слова за мультяшным персонажем, и хоть Джексон и не видел ее маленькое личико, ему показалось, что она улыбается.  
Ему внезапно захотелось поймать эту улыбку. Но даже когда он обошел диван и заглянул Грейс в лицо, она тут же закрылась, сжалась, как маленькая пружинка, и только настороженно посмотрела на него.  
И этот взгляд нельзя было назвать взглядом самого счастливого ребенка на свете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Вилли Вонка — герой романа-сказки Роальда Даля «Чарли и шоколадная фабрика».  
> 9\. Фриттата — итальянский омлет, который готовят с начинками из сыра, овощей, колбасы или мяса.


	5. Глава 21-25

**Глава 21. Адвокат**

 

_...в этом мире продают за наличные. Уходя, плати. Иногда платить приходится мало, но чаще — много. Раз в жизни приходится платить всем, что у тебя есть._

Стивен Кинг

 

— Джексон!  
Шелдон окликнул его, заметив, как он рысцой приближается к дорожке, ведущей вглубь двора. Прошла уже без малого неделя с того момента, как он отдал документы, и Джексон терпеливо ждал ответа. Хиттинг несколько раз звонил, уточняя некоторые детали, но на руки бумаги Джексон еще не получил. После пробежки хотелось нырнуть в душ, но Шелдона явно не смущал его взъерошенный потный вид, поэтому Джексон подошел к ограде.  
— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулся он, и Шелдон серьезно кивнул в ответ.  
Джексона удивляла его способность в любое время выглядеть с иголочки, даже после дня в саду, хотя всю последнюю неделю Джексон почти не видел его во дворе.  
— Джексон, нужно, чтобы вы зашли, — попросил он, кивая на дверь.  
— Дадите мне пятнадцать минут?  
Тот поднял глаза и словно только заметил, что на Джексоне взмокшая от пота майка и шорты.  
— Конечно же, я подожду.  
Джексон помчался в душ, не теряя ни секунды, словно у него открылось второе дыхание, хотя на пробежке выложился так, что, казалось, ноги до дома не донесут. Уилл в отместку за два пропущенных дня завалил его работой под завязку, поручив большую серию статей, так что пришлось не вылезать из-за компьютера даже дома. Спина ныла, а ноги словно закостенели от бездействия, пока задница сидела на одном и том же месте — в офисе или на его собственной кухне. Грэм пытался затащить его к себе, но Джексон был слишком занят и сосредоточен, чтобы уделить ему много времени.  
Сопоставить их графики становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Тем более, что после негласного противостояния, которое возникло в результате спора о покупке квартиры для Лоралин, никто из них не хотел отступать от своего мнения. В полной мере осознав, какая Лоралин мать и на что она способна, Джексон приходил в ужас от мысли, что Грэм считает себя плохим отцом и чем-то обязанным ей.  
Если бы дочь жила у него, Джексон был уверен, что Грэму даже в голову не пришло бы перекидывать своего ребенка на соседей и тем более жаловаться, что ее существование стесняет его планы. Обязательства были самым важным в его жизни — дочь, бар, семья. Даже бывшая жена, которую Грэм терпел через силу.  
Грейс была неразговорчивой с посторонними, немного подозрительной и донельзя одинокой. Джексон удивлялся тому, что на руках у своего папочки эта чертовка позволяла себе капризы, но никогда не делала этого с Трейси или собственной матерью. Какой бы глупой ни считала Лоралин свою дочь, та прекрасно понимала правила игры, которые ей задали.  
Возможно, в доме дедушки малышка не могла вести себя так, как ведут себя маленькие избалованные дети, которых любят и во всем покатают. Она понимала, кто «свой», а кто «чужой». И Джексон пока был чужим в ее мире.  
Вынырнув из душа, он схватил первое попавшееся полотенце и вытер лицо, убирая волосы назад. На толстой ткани остался запах Грэма, и Джексон подавил неуместные мысли. До его прихода было еще как минимум часов шесть, а Джексону нужен был рабочий настрой, несмотря на адскую недельку. Как бы там ни было, Грэм все-таки частично осуществил свое желание жить вместе и скорее помогал ему своим присутствием, чем мешал.  
В корзине лежала его футболка и белье, его волосы оставались на подушке Джексона, полотенце пахло его мылом. Буквально этим утром Джексон наступил на его ремень, чуть не поранив ногу бляхой. У Грэма появилась своя чашка и определенный набор продуктов в холодильнике, и Джексон не мог бы сказать, что это произошло в один момент.  
Грэм приходил не каждый день, но даже будь это так, Джексон не был бы против. Его совсем не занимало, что Грэм делает в его постели, когда он падает туда поспать, и как тот умудряется вставать раньше него без будильника и готовить самый вкусный кофе на свете, пока Джексон пропадает в душе.  
Понемногу их быт начал переплетаться так тесно, что Джексон уже не мог разделить себя и его. Нужно было признать, что ему нравится, когда Грэм приходит из бара уже после того, как он лег спать, и будит коротким поцелуем в шею, иногда вполне успешно. Или залезает к нему в душ, после того как сделает завтрак, и у Джексона обычно не остается времени, чтобы его съесть. Или по вечерам пишет ему короткие сообщения с работы, грозя разными карами, если он не выйдет на пробежку и не даст отдохнуть глазам.  
Буквально вчера Джексон закончил работу над последней статьей и Уилл одобрил финальные правки. Всю неделю звонки от мистера Бранкинсона и Спенсера Джексон спокойно перенаправлял на автоответчик, не позволяя манипулировать собой. Решение по деловым вопросам будет тогда, когда ему это станет удобно, какие бы это ни приносило неудобства брату или матери. Слишком долго он безропотно шел у них на поводу.  
Джексон слышал, что Мэнди уже выписали из больницы, а их со Спенсером сына должны были перевести из реанимации и снять с аппарата со дня на день. Малыш хорошо кушал, прибавлял в весе и не вызывал особых опасений. Эмбер Джо по секрету шепнула ему, что преждевременные роды были вызваны проблемами со здоровьем самой Аманды, а не эмоциональными встрясками, на которые все пеняли ему.  
Хотя Спенсер бросил пару едких замечаний в их последнем разговоре пару недель назад, намекая на его встречи с Грейсоном и новую волну сплетен, связанную с отцом Аманды, Джексон им искренне сочувствовал, но ему было абсолютно плевать на досужие разговоры. Чем больше все будут обсасывать измены Дона, тем дольше смогут не замечать их с Грэмом. И Джексона это полностью устраивало.  
Собираясь к Шелдону, он не стал ломать голову и натянул первые попавшиеся джинсы и тенниску. Волосы были еще немного влажными после душа, но Джексон не стал их сушить. Хотелось побыстрее услышать, что же скажет адвокат, и ему нужен был конкретный план, потому что действовать наобум и спорить со Спенсером Джексон устал.  
На улице уже успело стемнеть, и зажглись фонари. Спустившись вниз, Джексон включил освещение во дворе и пошел к дороге. В соседском доме горел свет со стороны кухни, Джексон направился к крыльцу и слегка промок, когда на газоне заработали поливалки. Шелдон открыл дверь почти сразу, как только Джексон постучал, скорее всего, увидел его из окна. В руках у него были очки и ручка.  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Хиттинг, — Джексон повел ладонями по рукам, стирая мелкие капли.  
— Шелдон, — быстро поправил он, почти не глядя на него. — Зови меня Шелдон.  
— Тогда вы просто обязаны прекратить говорить со мной так, словно мне сто лет, — хмыкнул Джексон.  
— Предпочитаешь менее официальный тон? — тепло спросил Шелдон и отступил, пропуская его внутрь. — Входи, у меня есть для тебя хорошие новости.  
Джексон покорно прошел на кухню и сел за стойку. Бумаг на столешнице было так много, словно Шелдон размножил их десятикратно, получив его папку.  
— Какие у вас новости, Шелдон? — Джексон отказался от предложенного кофе и посмотрел на документы.  
— Мы достигли определенных результатов, — ответил Шелдон и надел очки. В них он выглядел как настоящий юрист: сосредоточенный, холодный, знающий толк в деле и цену потраченному на него времени.  
— Мы? — удивился Джексон. — Вы сказали «мы»?  
— Да, Бранкинсон, Гордон и я. У нас было несколько телеконференций, и я ездил в офис к Гордону, чтобы обсудить спорные моменты. В бумагах были неточности и некоторые, хм... белые пятна, которые я не могу назвать неправомерными, но они могли бы осложнить тебе жизнь.  
— Это касается наследства или последних доверенностей? — насторожился Джексон, взяв первый попавшийся документ и пытаясь вчитаться.  
Буквы не хотели собираться в слова, и Джексон вынужден был признаться самому себе, что нервничает. Ему хотелось услышать, что все хорошо, что Спенсер, несмотря на свой напор и холодность, не преступил никаких рамок.  
— Завещание Бена — настоящее произведение искусства, я даже знаю адвоката, который написал его. Оспорить этот документ невозможно, потому что Бен никого не обошел в долях наследства и в то же время четко расставил приоритеты. Это умно и справедливо.  
— Думаю, мои мать и брат с вами бы не согласились, — прохладно заметил Джексон.  
Шелдон указал на красную папку.  
— Джексон, с наследством все в порядке, — уверил он. — Тебе нужно перечитать все бумаги и, если у тебя не будет возражений, подписать чистовой вариант. Дальше дело за судом, тут я не вижу никаких проблем. Буквально через пару недель ты получишь деньги.  
Джексон был рад и в то же время не верил, что все хорошо. По-настоящему хорошо.  
— А фирма? Что с доверенностями?  
Шелдон обошел стол и достал несколько копий из пухлой стопки.  
— Я запросил некоторую внутреннюю документацию фирмы с твоего разрешения и посоветовался со своим другом, он экономист. Я обнаружил лазейку, но Спенсер в жизни не признает, что планировал ею воспользоваться, — проговорил он. — То, что я увидел, лишь возможность частичной эмиссии и твоих потерь, но не свершившийся факт. Гордон аргументировал спорный пункт необходимостью, но я мало верю в случайности.  
— О чем идет речь? — Джексону было гадко и грустно оттого, что родной брат пошел на такой шаг, но этого следовало ожидать после того, как он вмешался в его дела и пресек любые изменения в финансировании фондов отца.  
Шелдон показал ему две копии.  
— Спенсер передал тебе два документа, инициирующих расширение фирмы и последующий вывод новых акций на биржу.  
— Я слышал об этом. Спенсер четко дал мне понять, что это планировалось еще до смерти отца и было полностью согласовано. Это не так? Есть подвох?  
— Да, в определенном роде ты мог бы потерять влияние, которое приносила тебе твоя часть. Выпуск новых акций без юридических гарантий, которых у тебя не было, мог бы существенно уменьшить твою долю, сделать процент акций, находящихся в твоих руках, несущественным, тогда твой голос уже не имел бы значения. Спенсер мог сделать это только с разрешения совета и твоего, как одного из держателей акций, аргументируя это необходимостью вливания в фирму новых инвестиций, об этом как раз и шла речь в последней партии бумаг.  
— Но не пойман, не вор?  
— Это лишь один из вариантов. Он, конечно же, отрицал все.  
— Я не удивлен, — Джексон опустил взгляд в бумаги и сделал глубокий вдох. Казалось, что ждать каких-то еще доказательств презрения и ненависти уже не стоит, но Спенсер сделал очередной шаг. Решил просто выкинуть его из руководства.  
Шелдон заметил его состояние — небольшой шок и прострацию.  
— Джексон, я все уладил, ты правильно сделал, что решил найти адвоката и очень вовремя. Ты уже говорил с братом?  
— Нет, — немного озадаченно ответил Джексон.  
— И не говори, потому что все, что он может тебе сказать по поводу бизнеса, уместнее делать в письменном виде и через меня.  
— Он звонил мне, как и мистер Бранкинсон.  
Шелдон криво улыбнулся.  
— Я бы удивился, если бы он тебе не позвонил. Спенсер хотел откусить кусок, который теперь застрял у него в горле, ведь ты с моей помощью хорошенько щелкнул его по носу.  
Но Джексону все равно от этого не было легче.  
— Я подозревал, что он может меня обмануть, но все же надеялся... Мне сразу стоило понять, что он всегда считал фирму своей и не потерпит вмешательств. И это справедливо, что ему досталась большая ее часть, но...  
Шелдон отложил бумаги, подошел к нему ближе и положил руку на плечо. Джексону хотелось собраться и на самом деле показать, что ему плевать, но выходило плохо. Он не переживал из-за денег, которых мог лишиться. Их у него и так было предостаточно, больше всего его беспокоило будущее фирмы и фондов отца. Спенсеру нужен был кто-то, кто сможет вернуть его с небес на землю и Джексон готов был встряхнуть его. А, возможно, и выбить все дерьмо, которое он скопил за эти годы.  
— Все в норме? — спросил Шелдон.  
— Да. Все хорошо. Просто я никогда не смогу привыкнуть, что они хотят, чтобы я исчез с лица земли. Когда-то мы любили друг друга и были семьей... Я все еще пытаюсь себя убедить, что есть вероятность того, что они снова примут меня. Просто сдадутся, ведь я никуда не уеду. Но дело ведь не в Говарде или моей репутации? Дело в другом, и я никогда не смогу это исправить, потому что проблема возникла еще до того, как я оступился. И она в них, а не во мне.  
— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь.  
Шелдон убрал руку и начал собирать бумаги.  
— Мне пришлось это понять. Они хорошо вбили это мне в голову, отвечая на каждый мой шаг примирения очередным оскорблением.  
Джексон встал и помог Шелдону навести порядок, а также согласился выпить чашку чая. Уходить сразу же после того, как они обсудили дела, казалось грубым, ведь Шелдон тратил свое личное время, чтобы помочь. Да и его собственное настроение не располагало к одиночеству. Джексона так и подмывало снять трубку и позвонить Спенсеру, но он знал, что лучше этого не делать.  
Вместо этого он еще раз осмотрелся в доме, неспешно скользя взглядом по стенам, и заметил несколько фотографий в рамках на стене в гостиной. Но почему-то спрашивать, кто на них, не стал. Увиденное говорило само за себя. Черно-белые портреты родителей Шелдона и каких-то дальних родственников, несколько кадров с вручения наград местной ассоциации адвокатов. На последних фото был Шелдон и кто-то очень близкий ему. Мужчина. Его фотографий было больше всего. Отдых в горах, на пляже, в парке, дома в саду, снова какие-то торжественные мероприятия и финальный аккорд — любительское фото в гостиной. Только глупец не понял бы, что этот человек многое значил для Шелдона. Об этом говорило то, как он смотрел на него, его поза, само существование этих фото.  
Джексон пытался представить аккуратного и строгого адвоката в обществе лысоватого любителя твидовых пиджаков, но ему это удавалось плохо. Хотя вместе они все же хорошо смотрелись. Милая пара, счастливая.  
— Ты заметил мой маленький настенный фотоальбом? — спросил Шелдон, когда вернулся с подносом, на котором стояли красивые фарфоровые чашки, сахарница и печенье.  
Джексон обернулся и сел на диван.  
— Вы когда-нибудь были женаты? — спросил он.  
— Нет, никогда. Моя работа была той еще женой, — пошутил Шелдон, расставляя чашки. — До определенного момента я вообще считал себя лишенным каких-либо пристрастий, кроме «Юридического вестника» и папки с новым делом. Единственные отношения, которые для меня были важны, уже несколько лет как закончились.  
— И вы не жалеете, что не завели детей? — Джексон не знал, почему спрашивает. Хиттинг вполне еще мог жениться и наплодить наследников, но почему-то казалось, что ему это не нужно. Джексон тоже не видел ничего хорошего в семейной идиллии с орущими младенцами, породистым псом и загородным домиком.  
Эта жизнь была для таких, как Дон, но не для него.  
— У Дэвида есть сын, мы иногда перезваниваемся, — Шелдон указал на фото в самом углу. — Каждый год я прилетаю в Даллас на годовщину смерти его отца. У него жена и двое детей, я воспринимаю их как свою семью, пусть они мне и не родные. Дэвид был моим партнером, мы прожили вместе пятнадцать лет. После его смерти я уже не мог оставаться в Браунсвилле, все слишком напоминало о нем. О нас.  
Джексон кивнул, прекрасно понимая, что двигало Шелдоном. Желание сменить обстановку и уйти от боли. Когда умер Говард, Джексон тоже ощущал нечто подобное, а они и в десятой степени не были так близки, как Шелдон и Дэвид.  
— Это сложно — принять чужого ребенка? — спросил он.  
— Не сложнее, чем найти общий язык с собственным, я думаю. Когда мы с Дэвидом стали жить вместе, его сыну было уже тринадцать лет. Они с женой познакомились в колледже, и она случайно забеременела, Дэвид тут же женился на ней. Они не любили друг друга, поэтому быстро разошлись. Он сказал о нас сыну, только когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать, на расстоянии такие вещи проще скрыть. И я был удивлен, когда после его смерти Кевин решил, что я тоже являюсь частью его семьи.  
— А почему вы не переехали в Даллас?  
— Наверное, хотел сохранить образ доброго дядюшки, который появляется редко, но его очень ждут. Из-за подарков и потому что искренне соскучились, а не только делают вид.  
Шелдон сделал глоток и указал на печенье, но у Джексона пропал аппетит.  
— Я иногда думаю, что из меня вышел бы плохой отец. Грэм... — Джексон осекся и понял, что сболтнул лишнего. — Я смотрю на Грэма. Вы столько лет соседи, наверное, в курсе, что у него есть ребенок? Дочка.  
— Да, я немного знаю его и видел маленькую Грейс.  
— У него талант быть отцом. Мне кажется, довольно сложно этому научиться.  
— Этот мальчик, насколько я слышал, никогда не имел возможности побыть ребенком, поэтому меня не удивляет его тяга заботиться обо всех. И его любовь к дочери.  
Джексон еле сдержал смешок, когда Шелдон назвал Грэма «мальчиком». Это казалось таким гротеском, словно волка назвали ягненком. Но Джексон не мог утверждать, что даже в школе он вел себя или выглядел как мальчишка. Грэм слишком рано научился быть мужчиной и отвечать за себя, задолго до того, как сам понял, что детство кончилось.  
— Он не заботится, он... — Джексон даже не знал, как объяснить. — Он жуткий собственник и всегда защищает свое. Иногда его упрямство граничит с глупостью, а уж чего стоит его гордость, стоит только затронуть какие-то вопросы, касающиеся денег. Грэм ужасен в такие моменты и в то же время... Я еще не встречал таких искренних и щедрых людей, как он.  
Шелдон прервал его понимающей улыбкой.  
— Я слышал, что он хочет развестись. Теперь я понимаю, что им движет.  
— Вы ведь мой адвокат и обязаны хранить секреты, — парировал Джексон. — Поэтому я не буду отрицать очевидное.  
Шелдон даже бровью не повел и скрыл улыбку, заменяя ее рабочей гримасой.  
— Я должен знать что-то конкретное?  
— Мы любовники и не мне вам объяснять, что пока мы это скрываем, — Джексон выразительно посмотрел на Шелдона и дождался от него согласного кивка. — Единственное, что мне сейчас необходимо — это заполучить для Грэма полную опеку над Грейс. Сколько бы это ни стоило.  
Шелдон удивился.  
— Стоило?  
— Я прекрасно понимаю, что Лоралин не отдаст Грейс Грэму, если не получит свой фунт плоти. Мне нужно, чтобы была гарантия того, что девочка будет с Грэмом, несмотря ни на что. В ответ я готов хорошо заплатить. Очень хорошо. Это возможно подвести под какие-либо юридические рамки?  
Шелдон поставил чашку на столик.  
— Это не совсем законно, никто официально не продаст вам право воспитывать этого ребенка, — твердо сказал он.  
— Вы плохо знаете Лоралин. Она подпишет отказ от материнских прав, если сумма ее устроит. Мэррик не будет против, Грейс не нужна ему. И пока это огромная проблема для нас обоих, ведь Лоралин может запретить ему видеть дочку, — пояснил Джексон. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы Лоралин шантажировала его.  
— Я понимаю, но как только вы станете жить вместе открыто, она может устроить скандал, обвинить вас во всех смертных грехах и подать в суд. Девочка еще мала, а Грэм, каким бы хорошим отцом он ни был, не совсем подходит под определение идеальной семьи. И вы... Ваша связь, она только навредит.  
— Я не собирался скрывать от Лоралин свои мотивы. Но я хочу этого ребенка любой ценой. Лора должна понять, что Грейс так будет лучше, и она получит от этого свою выгоду. Свобода, деньги, независимость. Шелдон, вы слишком переоцениваете ее материнские чувства. Я думаю, в случае необходимости будет несложно найти нелицеприятные моменты в ее прошлом и предоставить их как стимул для верного решения. Если будет война, я готов сыграть грязно.  
— Думаю, что война никому не нужна.  
— Да, но Лоралин не та мать, что будет заботиться о ребенке, скорее о собственном имидже и удобстве. Ребенок ей не нужен.  
— И вы хотите полную опеку, запретить ей видеть дочь?  
— Это уже пусть решает Грэм. Мне нужно быть уверенным, что Грейс никуда не денется. Что она будет жить в его доме, и он сможет ее видеть, знать, что с ней все хорошо.  
— И лишить ее матери? — упрямо переспросил Шелдон.  
Джексон вспылил.  
— Знаете, что сказала мне эта... — он запнулся и, не выдержав, добавил: — Эта идеальная мать? Что Грэм так заботится о Грейс, потому что испытывает определенное влечение. Хочет трахнуть собственную дочку! Он хотел взять еще один кредит, чтобы купить им квартиру, снабжает ее деньгами и терпит слишком многое. Грэм даже мысли не допускал, чтобы просить о полной опеке, хотя я уверен, что он мечтает об этом. И он бросает все и бежит, стоит Грейс лишний раз кашлянуть, в то время как Лоралин может оставить ее на кого угодно и уехать, куда ей хочется. Выходит, что единственный человек, которому девочка небезразлична — чертов извращенец, зато Лоралин хороша. Добрая, заботливая мать!  
— Джексон, ты не наивный подросток и должен понимать, что все это только слова. Если она решит выдвинуть подобное обвинение, Грейс отправят на психиатрическое обследование, а Грэму придется несладко.  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул, уговаривая себя успокоиться.  
— Именно поэтому я хочу откупиться, а не судиться с ней. Он не пойдет на это... Скорее, позволит облить грязью себя, чем посмотрит правде в глаза и разрешит хорошенько проучить ее.  
— И это правильно. Кому нужна публичная казнь, тонны грязного белья и обвинений?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что Мэррик бы не позволил ей, а потом я слышу, в каком тоне они отзываются о Грэме, и я уже не так уверен.  
Шелдон кивнул.  
— Думаю, лучше всего будет, если она подпишет отказ после того, как о вас станет известно. Тогда она не сможет сказать, что не знала о вашей связи, если захочет потом вытребовать еще денег, угрожая судом.  
Джексон хмыкнул.  
— Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей. Именно этого я и ждал от вас.  
Шелдон не поддержал его шутливый тон.  
— У меня есть знакомые, которые могут помочь накопать на нее побольше информации. Насколько я знаю, Лоралин последние несколько лет не живет с Грэмом, но они все еще в браке. Ее связи, поведение, показания друзей, няни, которая проводит с Грейс время, могут стать хорошим подспорьем.  
— Верно. Я видел, как она ведет себя с дочерью, и это не тот пример, который стоило бы иметь перед глазами маленькой девочке.  
Шелдон потер подбородок и снял очки.  
— Но найдутся и те, кто скажет, что парочка геев — не лучшая для нее компания. Мэррику наплевать на внучку, но он все равно может не захотеть ее отдать вам.  
— Для этого я и хочу заткнуть Лоралин рот деньгами. Этот ребенок не нужен никому из них, но они будут утверждать обратное для видимости. Я не прошу вас заниматься разводом Грэма, мне просто нужен человек, который обрисует Лоралин перспективы, составит документы о передаче опеки и поможет провернуть все это максимально тихо. Грэму не обязательно вообще знать о деньгах, которые она получит.  
— Это будет сложно, Джексон, очень сложно. Мне нужны контакты адвоката, который будет вести развод. И я не гарантирую результат.  
— Я все узнаю и передам вам. И не жду гарантий, я хочу только попробовать.  
Шелдон откинулся на диване и закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Джексон, ты хотя бы понимаешь, во что ввязываешься? Это ведь не галстук или пара ботинок, ты даришь ему дочь. И если ваши отношения будут долгими, ты должен понимать, что она будет жить с вами, и ты станешь ее отцом, как и Грэм. Это ответственность и определенный груз на всю жизнь. А если нет? И вы разбежитесь через год? Ты не сможешь вернуть все назад.  
— Я это понимаю, и разве у меня есть выбор? Он ее отец, а она его дочь.  
— Выбор есть всегда, но мне кажется, ты спешишь.  
Джексон сам понимал, что еще слишком рано для того, чтобы строить планы о совместном воспитании ребенка. Слишком много всего впереди, и ему было немного страшно, но как бы там ни было, для себя он решил, что приложит все усилия, чтобы Грейс была с Грэмом, даже если ему рядом с ними не найдется места. Лоралин следовало стерилизовать еще до того, как она начала раздвигать свои ноги перед первым встречным парнем и мечтать о райской жизни в трущобах.  
— Я не могу смотреть, как он переживает из-за дочери, — спустя минуту все-таки ответил Джексон. — И не могу делать вид, что все в порядке, и охранять его гордость только ради того, чтобы он чувствовал себя сильным. Ему нужна помощь не меньше, чем тем, кому он сам помогает. И я не смогу смириться, что ему не позволено ее вырастить в нормальной среде.  
— Многие скажут обратное, что та среда, в которой вы будете ее растить, ненормальна.  
— И пусть сплетничают, пусть! Люди много чего рассказывают, я не могу убеждать каждого в том, что я не чудовище. Разве поступки не должны говорить за человека?  
Шелдон встал и подошел к бару.  
— Чай уже давно остыл, и ты к нему даже не прикоснулся. Может, хочешь выпить? Я уже готов принять порцию, — сказал он.  
— Немного водки, — попросил Джексон.  
Раздался звон бокалов и тихий плеск, Джексон посмотрел перед собой и задумался, каким безумием все это должно выглядеть со стороны. Но уже больше недели он просто не мог прекратить думать об этом.  
— Джексон, я на твоей стороне, — сказал Шелдон, когда налил выпивку. — Меня даже восхищает то, что ты хочешь сделать. Но я не могу перестать мыслить рационально. Это будет скандал, даже если Лоралин возьмет деньги и отдаст ребенка. Ты снова будешь в центре внимания.  
— Снова? — хмыкнул он. — По-моему, я из него и не выходил.  
— И Грэм тоже в него попадет.  
Джексон хлебнул водки и задержал ее на языке, чтобы горечь осела во рту. После глотка в груди тут же разлилось тепло и стало легче.  
— Он в курсе, и решение развестись принадлежало ему, а не мне.  
— Тогда он еще безумнее, чем ты.  
Джексон допил до дна.  
— Я знаю. Он хочет «жить вместе», — он показал в воздухе кавычки. — И я впервые счастлив, но...  
— Всегда есть «но», — добавил Шелдон, покачивая бокал в руке.  
— Верно, и в нашем случае — это Грейс.  
Шелдон с минуту ничего не говорил, лишь посматривал на Джексона, и он в итоге не выдержал.  
— Хотите задать вопрос? Думаю, я задолжал вам пару откровенных ответов.  
— Как долго вы вместе? — Шелдон не стал юлить и сдерживаться, сразу спросив о том, что его интересовало.  
— С какого момента начать отсчет? Когда мы прошли третью базу или совершили Хоум Ран*? — съязвил Джексон.  
— Ты смеешься, — фыркнул Шелдон. — Шутишь в ответ на серьезный вопрос и планируешь воспитывать его ребенка. Я тебя не понимаю.  
— Наверное, следовало сразу сказать, что я делаю это не для себя. Я не мечтаю о ребенке и семье, но мне нужен он. Я... я хочу его, и знаю, что Грейс — это обязательное условие, и почти смирился с этим. Это звучит эгоистично и я, возможно, выгляжу черствым ублюдком, но это так.  
— Мне кажется, что ты влюблен и пытаешься оправдаться всем этим пафосом о собственной эгоистичности и черствости. Эгоист не стал бы думать о том, с кем лучше ребенку, он бы вообще себя ничем не обременял. И ты не черств, иначе поступки матери и брата тебя не задевали бы, а это не так.  
Джексон отставил пустой стакан, который до этого сжимал в руке.  
— Я очень вас уважаю, Шелдон, но не нужно идеализировать меня. Не хочу вас разочаровать в итоге, — он сделал паузу и добавил: — Уже поздно, я пойду. Завтра я передам подписанные бумаги, номер адвоката Грэма и чек для вас. Вы сделали слишком много, чтобы это можно было счесть услугой.  
Шелдон не стал возражать, потому что Джексон не дал ему и слова сказать, тут же встал и пошел за папкой на кухню.  
— Мой тебе совет, как друга, не адвоката — не ври ему, — уже в коридоре сказал Шелдон Джексону.  
— Если все закончится раньше, чем успеет начаться, я только зря потрачу время на ссоры. А если все получится, то ему лучше не знать. Не хочу, чтобы он считал себя обязанным мне.  
Шелдон проводил его до двери и открыл дверь.  
— Вы самая странная пара из всех, что я видел, — признался он.  
— Дэвид бы нас не одобрил?  
— Ему нравились яркие личности вроде тебя, Джексон, — признал Шелдон.  
— Уверен, он бы мне тоже понравился. — Джексон через силу улыбнулся и шагнул за порог. — До завтра и еще раз спасибо. — Он не оглядывался, но чувствовал на себе взгляд Шелдона, пока не дошел до ворот гаража. Усталость накатила волной и Джексон, не дойдя до лестницы, оперся о стену дома. Бумаги в руках, казалось, стали весить сотни фунтов.  
Джексон задрал голову и посмотрел на небо. Все пространство затопила чернильная темнота, через несколько часов должен был приехать с работы Грэм, но впервые Джексон не чувствовал спокойствия от этой мысли. Словно несколько десятков вопросов, заданных Шелдоном, разбудили в нем сомнения в их временной идиллии.  
Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше.

 

**Глава 22. Праздник**

 

 _Добро — это иллюзия. Побасенки, которые люди себе рассказывают, чтобы прожить жизнь, не слишком много плача._  

Стивен Кинг

 

Джексон в очередной раз поймал взгляд Дика и крепче сжал пальцы на руле, стараясь скрыть улыбку. До «Ворот» оставалось проехать всего два квартала и его безумно забавляло, что жених его сестры нервничает и отводит взгляд. Дик довольно посредственно блефовал, и лжец из него был тот еще.  
Дик поймал его у выхода из редакции и сказал, что Трейси устраивает маленький ужин «для своих» перед репетицией свадьбы, до которой оставалось меньше недели. Джексон надеялся, что никто не вспомнит о его дне рождения и ему удастся выйти сухим из воды. Но утром Грэм даже не зашел к нему, хотя они не виделись уже два дня, а Эмбер Джо заявилась в редакцию и шепнула, чтобы он и не думал отнекиваться, когда Дик приедет, поэтому Джексон принял покорно тот факт, что секретная вечеринка свершится, и даже Грэм принимает участие в этом заговоре.  
В его сегодняшние планы входило праздное домашнее лентяйство, но не брать в расчёт старания друзей он не мог. За последние несколько лет Джексон привык, что его день рождения — это праздник для двоих, для него и Колина. Ему не хотелось отступать от привычки, но объяснить, почему он хочет спокойно поужинать, выпить вина и запереться в спальне Грэма, он не смог бы ни сестре, ни лучшей подруге. И чем дольше приходилось врать им обеим, тем сложнее это становилось.  
Эмбер Джо днем намекнула, что не против пригласить на праздник его «плюс один». Джексон снова отказался, но скрывать свои мотивы от Эмбер Джо становилось все тяжелее. У нее был настоящий талант звонить в неподходящие моменты или заглядывать на огонек без предупреждения. Дважды Джексону приходилось немилосердно врать, чтобы отвести ей глаза.  
Шелдон после разговора с адвокатом Грэма сказал, что бумаги должны будут прийти Лоре на этой неделе. Но Грэм сам хотел ей сказать, и Джексон почему-то знал, что она вовсе не обрадуется, хотя бы потому, что не сама стала инициатором развода.  
Джексон понимал, что если не расскажет обо всем Эмбер Джо, она жутко обидится, но не был уверен в ее реакции, поэтому тянул до последнего.  
— Сколько там гостей, Дик? — не выдержал Джексон.  
Дик виновато улыбнулся.  
— Десятеро. Грэм согласился закрыть бар на сегодня, и Трейси захотела сделать сюрприз.  
— Я искренне удивлюсь, — пообещал он.  
— Это будет кстати. Ты очень меня выручишь.  
Джексон усмехнулся, Дик выглядел донельзя смущенным.  
— Смени выражение лица, иначе нас раскусят из-за тебя.  
— Я говорил Трейси, что не умею врать.  
— Я ожидал чего-то подобного, так что дело не в тебе, — сказал Джексон, поворачивая на стоянку. — Главный вход открыт?  
— Да. Ты же должен думать, что бар работает.  
Джексон открыл дверцу, заглушив мотор.  
— Они не учли того, что перед баром в такое время обычно есть люди и играет музыка.  
— Тебя не провести, — пожал плечами Дик, обходя машину. — Я же говорил Трейс.  
Они направились к двери, и Джексон взялся за ручку.  
— Дик, обещай, что если они начнут душить меня в объятиях, ты меня спасешь?  
— Я не обещаю, Джек, прости, — рассмеялся тот. — Придется тебе потерпеть.  
— Предатель, — отшутился Джексон и вошел.  
Внутри действительно было тихо, столики стояли пустыми, автомат в углу молчал, а за барной стойкой никого не было, и Джексону это невольно напомнило тот вечер, когда он приехал к Грэму от Эмбер Джо.  
Помещение затопил полумрак, и Джексон машинально стал искать включатель.  
— Черт, не могу включить свет. Где Трейси? — спросил он.  
Дик ушел вглубь зала, исчезая из поля зрения, и Джексон зажмурился, когда свет все-таки вспыхнул. Хлопнула бутылка шампанского и в Джексона полетела охапка шариков.  
— Сюрприз! — послышалось со всех сторон.  
— Сюрприз! — громче всех выкрикнула Трейси и кинулась ему на шею, целуя в подбородок. — С Днем Рождения! Люблю тебя, Джек!  
— Ох! — Джексон прижал сестру к себе и заметил за ее спиной Эмбер Джо под руку с Крисом, который изо всех сил делал вид, что его занесло на этот праздник совершенно случайно и, будь у него такая возможность, он был бы уже в другом месте. Рядом с ним стояла Мэрилу с бокалом мартини в руке и улыбалась. Дэн подмигнул ему, Дженни махнула рукой.  
— Джексон, прими мои поздравления! Мы с Сарой были очень рады, что нас пригласили на твой праздник, о котором ты ни разу не упомянул в редакции, кстати! — похлопал его по плечу Уилл, а Сара поцеловала в щеку. — Паршивец.  
— Прости, Уилл.  
— Ты у меня в должниках за то, что я не сдал тебя Бобби Ди.  
— Спасибо.  
Люк вручил Джексону бокал шампанского и пожал вторую, свободную руку.  
— Рад тебя видеть! Поздравляю!  
— Спасибо, — ответил Джексон и тут же нашел взглядом Грэма. Тот стоял немного сбоку, словно был не гостем, а скорее хозяином вечера. За два дня Джексон успел соскучиться, поедая взглядом его посиневший от щетины подбородок, сурово сжатые губы, расстегнутый ворот рубашки, закатанные до локтя рукава и толстый рабочий напульсник на правой руке.  
Люк подошел к нему и что-то шепнул на ухо. Грэм кивнул и усмехнулся, это немного насторожило Джексона.  
— Милый! — выдохнула ему в ухо Эмбер Джо, когда все-таки подошла обнять. — Поздравляю!  
— Ты не выглядишь особенно счастливым, — заметил Крис.  
Джексон пожал ему руку и сразу отпустил. С Крисом их отношения все еще напоминали минное поле, но, по крайней мере, он перестал смотреть на Джексона волком. Хотелось что-то сказать ему, но Крис отвел взгляд, и момент был упущен.  
Джексон подошел поближе к Грэму.  
— С Днем Рождения, Ворвик, повеселись! — сказал тот, сопроводив слова многозначительной улыбкой. — Ты стал на год старше.  
— С твоей стороны очень мило мне об этом напомнить, Коулсон. — Люк забрал у Джексона пустой бокал и унес его. — Хороший сюрприз. Я очень удивился.  
— Из тебя плохой актер, Джексон.  
— Не задирай, Джек — именинник, — одернула его Труди. — Грэм, тебя ждет Рита.  
Грэм еще с минуту просто смотрел на Джексона и неохотно пошел в сторону кухни. Джексону тоже пришлось подойти к сестре и заставить себя смотреть в другую сторону. Раньше они никогда не пересекались при большом скоплении людей, и Джексон чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам. Не смотреть, не прикасаться, не думать о нем. Это было сложно, если не сказать больше.  
— Уже можно включить музыку, — скомандовала Трейси и расплылась в улыбке, когда с подачи Дика помещение наполнилось неназойливой мелодией. — Иди сюда, Джек. Тебе нравится?  
— Салли, — позвал Люк официантку, и Джексон не особенно обрадовался, когда понял, что именно она будет обслуживать их. За тот месяц, что Джексон не был в «Воротах», вырез на ее блузке не стал скромнее, а блеск на губах бледнее, но никто из присутствующих почти не реагировал на ее ласковые улыбки.  
Салли тут же начала выносить поднос за подносом под четким руководством Труди, которая следила за всем. Джексон заметил, что на их столе стоят полевые цветы, а скатерть очень напоминает ему одну из рубашек Грэма. Красно-белая клетка с легкой рябью. Джексон удивился, когда понял, что столик накрыт не в соответствии с меню бара, а так, словно он попал в итальянский ресторан. И Джексону не пришлось гадать, кто это сделал для него.  
Он проводил взглядом Грэма, и его дернула Эмбер Джо.  
— Я попросила Грэма приготовить тебе итальянские блюда, — сказала она. — Ты ведь любишь пасту?  
— Еще бы. Но ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу такие вечеринки?  
— Это была идея Трейси, так что ты потерпишь, да, милый? — улыбнулась Эмбер Джо.  
— Может добавить еще? — спросил Люк, кивая на бокал. Эмбер Джо отошла к Крису, оставив их, и они направились к бару.  
— Не откажусь, только налей побольше содовой, — попросил он.  
— Пей, пока Грэм не видит, — ответил с усмешкой Люк, вернувшись из-за стойки с новым бокалом.  
— Думаю, я и без него могу решать, сколько мне выпить. Не считаешь?  
Люк покаянно опустил взгляд и стушевался.  
— Не нужно говорить об этом вслух, — тихо попросил Джексон. — Даже в шутку.  
— Окей, прости.  
Трейси махнула ему, подзывая за стол. Джексон подошел к ней и его действительно чуть не задушили в объятиях. Даже Дэнни счел необходимым обнять его. Но когда поздравления отошли на второй план, Джексон даже начал получать удовольствие от этих посиделок. В баре было как никогда просторно. Никто не перекрикивал музыку, не скрипели стулья, о столешницы не хлопали кружки, и даже пахло немного иначе — сыром, зеленью и свежим хрустящим хлебом.  
На столике в углу лежали подарки, и Джексон изредка с интересом поглядывал в ту сторону, гадая, а подарил ли ему что-то Грэм или решил по старинке сыграть во врагов? Ему хотелось бы получить что-то имеющее значение для них обоих, но скрывая ото всех свои отношения и даже то, что они более-менее нашли общий язык, сложно ожидать какой-либо демонстрации.  
Труди вышла посидеть с ними, как и Грэм с Люком, но им выделили места с другого края стола. И когда Трейси в третий раз начала рассказывать, по какому принципу она рассадила всех на церемонии венчания, Джексон не выдержал и сбежал к бару.  
— Джексон! — мурлыкнула Мэрилу, подбираясь к нему сзади. — Как твои дела? Давно тебя не видела. Я не ожидала, что окажусь в списке гостей на твоем празднике.  
Джексон повернулся к ней и сделал полный глоток одного из выставленных на стойке коктейлей Труди. Мэрилу присела на стул рядом с ним и поставила свой бокал с мартини на салфетку.  
— Сочувствую тебе, Эмбер Джо не дала отказаться? Или они скрутили тебя и выпустили на свободу только здесь? - Мэрилу пожала обнаженными плечами и отпила крошечный глоток. На ней был топ без бретелек и короткая юбка, открывавшая загорелые ноги и тонкие щиколотки. Крошечная туфля-лодочка повисла на ее пальчиках и качнулась. — Меня пригласил Дик. Но я была не против, хотелось еще раз тебя увидеть.  
— Зачем? — удивился Джексон.  
— Мне понравилась твоя последняя статья про морских котиков. Очень милая, — улыбнулась Мэрилу, словно это действительно могло быть причиной ее желания увидеть его. — Мне нравится, как ты пишешь. Вот, я призналась... Я читаю тебя.  
Джексон улыбнулся в ответ на комплимент.  
— За что я и люблю Харлинген, — ответил он. — Тут можно писать о котиках и пирогах, при этом никто не запретит делать это с душой. В Финиксе у меня был немного другой профиль.  
— Что-то более интересное? — тонко рассмеялась Мэрилу. — Или пикантное?  
— Джексон, можно тебя на пару слов? — холодно спросил Грэм, и он вздрогнул от тембра его голоса. Строгий тон не вызывал у Джексона раздражения, скорее реакцию совершенно обратную.  
— Я вам мешаю? Думаю, мне следует спасти Дженни от Дэна, бедная девочка немного смущена его вниманием. А мое сердце разбито его изменой.  
Но Грэм не ответил на ее улыбку и шутливую нотку. Мэрилу с полминуты помялась и пошла к столику одна.  
Джексон допил свой коктейль и отставил стакан.  
— Не хмурься, иначе все решат, что мы ругаемся, — попросил он, отвечая на взгляд Грэма. — Чем тебе не угодила Мэри?  
— Так это и есть Мэрилу?  
— Да. Дочь судьи Эбба.  
Грэм прищурился и Джексон с трудом поборол в себе желание притянуть его за пояс к себе и вдохнуть его запах. Джексону хотелось больше открытости, ведь в такие отношения на столь долгий срок он попал впервые. В Финиксе, да и в колледже все было не так. Не было этих игр и попыток сохранить репутацию, не было лжи. Немалую роль в его тяге в этот момент сыграл алкоголь и желание провести вечер наедине, но даже понимая это, Джексон все равно хотел большего.  
— Хорошо, что я не знал, как она выглядит, когда ты заявился под утро с мальчишника, — пробурчал Грэм.  
— А то что? — улыбнулся Джексон.  
— Твоей заднице пришлось бы несладко.  
Труди вышла из кухни, взяла полотенце и снова скрылась за дверью.  
— Мне и так пришлось несладко.  
— Я не имел в виду то, что ты подумал, — прямо ответил Грэм. — Иногда мне кажется, что трепка перед сексом — твоя любимая игра, мне уже давно следовало бы пересмотреть свои методы наказания.  
— Не говори так уверенно о наказаниях, иначе можешь схлопотать собственное. Мэрилу — милая кошечка, но у нее совершенно точно нет того, что мне нужно, — на пол тона ниже сказал Джексон.  
— Я знаю, — немного теплее проговорил Грэм и положил руку на стойку, прикасаясь к его бокалу. Джексон уселся на стул, свесив одну ногу, и улыбнулся ему.  
— Вы с Люком теперь закадычные друзья? — спросил он. — Я давно не был у тебя в баре, но ни разу до этого не видел, чтобы ты шептался с ним.  
— У нас есть кое-какие общие темы.  
Джексон фыркнул.  
— Какие темы? Джексон-давай-ты-кончишь-без-рук? Мне следовало сразу понять, кто мог тебе посоветовать такое.  
Грэм взял из вазочки несколько орешков и закинул один в рот. Джексон быстро отвел взгляд от его ладоней, потому что несколько дней назад эти пальцы были в нем. И он определенно точно помнил, что просил чего-то посущественнее в тот момент, когда Грэм вылизывал его живот и дразнил самым скотским образом.  
— Интернет еще никто не отменял, — спокойно ответил он. — Тем более, Люк решил, что мне интересно послушать про отношения парней, но я не обсуждаю тебя с ним, если ты хочешь намекнуть на это.  
— Но что-то обсуждаешь же? — Джексон наклонился немного вперед и игриво вскинул брови. — Хочешь, чтобы я у него спросил?  
Грэм бросил орешек в вазочку и посмотрел прямо на его рот, Джексону в этот самый момент безумно захотелось его поцеловать. И было так неприятно осознавать, что он не может этого сделать.  
— У Люка появился парень, когда он снова записался на курсы в колледж, чтобы восстановиться с нового года. И он иногда рассказывает про него нам. Вернее, его не заткнуть, когда он начинает про него говорить.  
— Это так мило, надеюсь, тот его не обидит.  
— Патрик — обычный первокурсник, если верить словам Люка, — Грэм замолк, а потом тут же сменил тему. — Почему я узнал о твоем дне рождения от Эм, а не от тебя?  
— Может, потому что я так захотел?  
Грэм взял его стакан и пальцем провел по краю, словно хотел прикоснуться к тому месту, которого касались губы Джексона. Джексон повернулся к столику и поймал на себе обескураженный взгляд Эмбер Джо, она выглядела слегка озадаченной. Ее внимание было полностью сосредоточено на Грэме, который смотрел на него, совершенно не скрываясь и не отыгрывая никакой роли. Спустя секунду она повернулась к Джексону, резко вскинула брови и скрестила на груди руки.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Джексон. Эмбер Джо одним взглядом передала всю свою обиду и замешательство, словно не хотела верить, но не могла игнорировать то, что видела собственными глазами. — Блядь, Эм... она... — еще раз повторил Джексон.  
— Что?  
— Эмбер. Она, кажется, поняла, — Джексону хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, потому что реакция Эмбер Джо его не удивила. — Или заподозрила, но теперь она точно не отстанет.  
— Это ведь не плохо, когда-нибудь она должна была узнать? — Грэм совершенно не выглядел расстроенным, наверное, потому что их отношения с Эмбер были скорее приятельскими. Они не лезли под кожу друг другу, как было у них с Джексоном.  
— Не сейчас, — глухо ответил Джексон. — Я не хотел, чтобы она догадалась.  
Эмбер Джо отвернулась от них и прижалась к Крису, но Джексон знал, что так просто это ему не пройдет.  
— Она бы все равно узнала. Сегодня или через неделю, какая разница? — попытался успокоить его Грэм. — Хочешь выйти на улицу?  
— Нет, нам лучше не выходить вместе. Прости, не сейчас.  
Джексон сделал шаг в сторону столов, но Грэм перехватил его за руку.  
— Джексон, — позвал он, и ему пришлось обернуться. — Дай ей немного времени.  
— Хорошо.  
Джексон столкнулся с Эмбер Джо примерно спустя час, когда вышел в туалет и уступил ей дорогу в коридоре, но она даже не взглянула на него. Эмбер Джо не смотрела на него и за столом, тихонько о чем-то переговариваясь с Крисом. И когда Труди вынесла именинный торт и все хором спели песню «С Днем Рождения тебя!» И даже когда он попытался с ней заговорить во время раздачи десерта.  
Джексон встал у двери женского туалета и решил подождать. Эмбер Джо не было довольно долго, но когда она вышла, Джексон понял, что пощады ждать не стоит. Один ее взгляд стоил тысячи игл, загнанных под кожу.  
— Эм... — вкрадчиво начал он.  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю! — отмахнулась она и достала из сумочки сигареты.  
— Эмбер...  
— Катись, Джексон, я тебе сказала, не хочу тебя видеть, — она застучала каблучками, направляясь к черному ходу, и Джексон покорно пошел за ней. Потому что другого выхода не было, не пойти он не мог.  
— Я не буду с тобой говорить, — сказала Эмбер Джо, когда они оказались в переулке за баром и она смогла закурить. Ее руки слегка дрожали, а затяжки она делала резкие и неровные, выдыхая дым раз за разом.  
— Прости, — просто сказал он.  
Эмбер Джо вскинулась и стряхнула пепел.  
— И давно ты спишь с ним? Это серьезно?  
— Да.  
Она смерила его тяжелым взглядом.  
— Я знаю, тебе будет неприятно это услышать, Джек, но в данном случае считаю, что ты все испортишь. Ты разрушишь его жизнь, но у тебя всегда есть план отступления, а у него — нет. Ты сможешь уехать к себе в Финикс, если что-то пойдет не так, а он останется здесь. И ему не повезет так же, как и Говарду, — горько усмехнулась она. — Грэм слишком сильный, чтобы пустить пулю в лоб, бежать или жалеть себя.  
— Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Совершенно, — холодно ответил Джексон.  
— Я думала, ты умнее, — она бросила окурок в урну и подошла к двери. — Мне нечего тебе сказать, мы с Крисом уходим. Хорошего тебе вечера.  
Джексон не пошел за ней, Грэм был прав, Эмбер Джо нужно время, чтобы перестать злиться, принять факт их отношений и перестать считать, что это обыкновенная интрижка. Джексон знал, почему она рассердилась. Из-за его недоверия, осторожности, вранья, но на начальном этапе их отношений Эмбер Джо с ее маниакальной заботой и привычкой вмешиваться во все могла разрушить их обособленный мирок. Ему нужно было это время и пространство. Но ее слова все равно глубоко его задели, хотя опускаться до взаимных оскорблений в любом случае он бы не стал.  
Через пару минут после ее ухода появился Грэм и остановился на ступеньке, засунув руки глубоко в карманы джинсов.  
— Они ушли, — сообщил он. — Эмбер и Крис.  
Джексон отвернулся к стене и потер шею, хотелось что-нибудь пнуть, но это было бы чертовски глупо.  
— Я ей сказал.  
— Я понял. Джексон, ты не обязан отвечать перед ней или перед кем-то еще. Я думаю, что пора нам прекратить все скрывать. Я точно знаю, что хочу быть с тобой. Бумаги на развод уже готовы, мне нужно поговорить с Лорой, объяснить ей все, и мы сможем жить так, как хотим. Вместе.  
Джексон обернулся.  
— Мы никогда не сможем жить так, как хотим. Не здесь. Но я согласен с тем, что нам необходимо рассказать родным о себе. Мне важно только мнение Трейси, а она не будет вести себя, как Эмбер. И так намного легче...  
— Может, подождем до свадьбы? — спросил Грэм. — Осталась всего неделя, мне нужно это время.  
— Да, — кивнул Джексон. Слова Шелдона все еще не шли у него из головы. И хотелось думать, что рано или поздно это должно было произойти, но Джексон жутко не хотел, чтобы в его личную жизнь снова совали нос. Тем более, способствовать этому.  
Грэм подошел ближе и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Если ты не хочешь идти в зал, я могу тебя прикрыть. Езжай домой.  
— Нет, — ответил Джексон. — Я останусь. Это ведь мой день рождения. Я должен быть здесь. Ради Трейси и Дика, Уилл...  
— Хорошо. Тогда иди к ним.  
Джексон сделал шаг к двери и обернулся.  
— А какой подарок приготовил мне ты?  
Грэм усмехнулся.  
— Дома посмотришь.  
— Ты останешься на ночь?  
— Я два дня готовился к твоей вечеринке, конечно же, я останусь на ночь и хочу увидеть всю твою радость от сегодняшнего вечера. Надеюсь, ты меня удивишь.  
Джексон улыбнулся и хотел ответить, но дверь распахнулась и к ним вышел Люк.  
— Грэм... — увидев Джексона, он тут же умолк. Повисло неловкое молчание.  
— Что?  
— У нас еще один гость, вне списка.  
Грэм подошел поближе и вопросительно взглянул на него.  
— Это... Грейсон, — сказал Люк и бросил осторожный взгляд на Джексона. — Салли впустила его и он спрашивает Джека.  
Джексон повернулся к Грэму.  
— Я только... — начал он.  
— Не успеешь, я выкину его раньше, чем он успеет сказать «привет».  
Грэм пошел к двери, но Джексон нагнал его у входа в зал и дернул к себе. Люк замер у них за спиной, не делая ни шагу.  
— Грэм, дай мне с ним поговорить, — с нажимом попросил он. — Ему что-то нужно. Я не знаю что, но Дон не приходит просто так, и дразнить или злить его не стоит. Если тебе все-таки нужна твоя неделя.  
— Какого хрена он вообще явился? — взъершился Грэм, не желая отступать.  
— Не знаю. Но прежде, чем я попрошу его уйти, дай мне с ним поговорить.  
— Хорошо, — Грэм отошел от двери и пропустил его вперед.  
Когда Джексон вошел в зал, то увидел, что Дон сидит у бара и выпивает, соблазняя Труди своими бесстыжими улыбками и шуточками. Салли и близко нигде не было, словно она под землю провалилась. Трейси, сидя за столиком, вопросительно вскинула брови, но Джексон лишь отрицательно махнул головой. Мэрилу, повернувшись к ним спиной, беседовала с Уиллом и Сарой, а Дэн и Дженни явно нашли общий язык, их руки лежали на скатерти слишком близко.  
Из кухни за стойку вышел Грэм и отпустил Труди. Дон сразу же отметил его присутствие и пьяно улыбнулся.  
— Оу, Коулсон... У тебя хорошая выпивка для такого захолустья. И здесь мило... на удивление.  
— Что тебе нужно? — процедил Джексон, присаживаясь на стул рядом с ним.  
Грэм развернулся к стеллажу, но слышал каждое их слово и Джексон знал, что просить его уйти бесполезно.  
— Я приехал к этой дурочке Салли. Она сказала мне, что ты сегодня празднуешь день рождения, и я был расстроен, что меня не пригласили. Почему-ты-меня-не-пригласил-Джекс?  
— Прекрати ломать комедию, — попросил Джексон и попытался забрать стакан, но Дон не отдал.  
— Я серьезен, Джекс, как никогда, даже привез подарок, — он протянул завернутую в подарочную бумагу маленькую коробочку. — Это часы. Тик-так, тик-так... Давно мы с тобой не разговаривали. Следовало чаще тебе писать, но я был занят.  
Плечи Грэма закаменели, и он взял в руки бокал. Джексон понял, что Дон уже порядком завел его.  
— Дон, уйди, я прошу тебя. Давай поговорим, когда ты протрезвеешь?  
— Коулсон, наш милый Джекс рассказывал тебе обо мне? О наших с ним отношениях? — обратился он к Грэму. — Или ты под ним рта не раскрываешь? — бросил он Джексону.  
— Дон, — чуть ли не зарычал тот.  
— Ты слишком долго хранишь ваш грязный секретик. Я устал молчать.  
Грэм обернулся и уперся обеими руками в стойку. Он даже виду не подал, что не знает о том, что Дон в курсе их связи, хотя желвак на его щеке нервно дернулся.  
— Мы тебя не боимся, трусливое ты дерьмо, — сказал он. — Проваливай!  
— Не меня стоит бояться, не меня... а их, — зло улыбнулся Дон и указал рукой на столик.  
— Ты никому не скажешь, — оборвал его Джексон. — Я все еще могу устроить тебе адскую жизнь.  
— Ты послал меня, Джекс, выебал и выбросил! — взъершился Дон. — Я имею право отплатить тебе тем же.  
Джексон не дрогнул.  
— Хочешь им сказать? Говори! Скажи! — с вызовом сказал он. — Я доверял тебе, Дон, я впустил тебя в свою жизнь, а ты?  
— Я не хотел тебя терять. Не хотел, и тебе ведь мало, признай это! Скажи мне! Тебе мало его! — полушепотом, но с нажимом сказал Дон ему в лицо. — Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты выбрал его, Джекс, этого унылого чурбана с грязными руками. Помнишь, как ты в школе говорил про него? Как смеялся? Я помню. И теперь ты с ним?  
Джексон промолчал, рассматривая стойку и чувствуя на себе взгляд Грэма. В нем на удивление не было ревности, и Джексон ощутил неловкость за свои давнишние поступки.  
— Ты ведь не такой, Джекс, ты не подстилка... Тебе нужно больше, и ты всегда брал больше. Тебе ведь нравилось. Моя задница, мой рот, мой член? — Дон сделал большой глоток и допил до дна. — А теперь ты... Я тебя не узнаю.  
— Дон, прекрати, — твердо попросил Джексон и оглянулся на столик, но на них почти не обращали внимания. Играла музыка, все уже выпили шампанского и неспешно доедали десерт.  
— Я устал делать вид, что мне все это нравится, — сказал Дон. — Коулсон, налей мне еще, окей?  
Грэм не двинулся с места.  
— Нет? — спросил Дон. — Как негостеприимно.  
— Ты пьян.  
— Да, я выпил. Знаешь ли, у меня немного в последнее время осталось развлечений: выпивка, работа, шлюхи вроде Салли и ссоры с Элси. Вот и все.  
— Может, тебе стоило бы вернуться к семье? — прохладно предложил Грэм.  
— Да что ты понимаешь?  
— Вероятно, больше твоего.  
Дон навалился на стойку и посмотрел на Грэма, скривив губы.  
— Ты не сможешь его удержать, деревенщина! Кто ты такой? Думаешь, все знаешь? Да ты хоть что-то умеешь?  
Джексон хотел его одернуть, но Грэм схватил Дона за запястье и крепко сжал руку.  
— Я не ударю тебя только потому, что ты пьян, но советую извиниться.  
— Перед тобой? — обронил Дон, морщась от боли.  
— Перед Джеком.  
— И в чем же я виноват?  
— Если ты не понимаешь, могу подсказать. У Джексона сегодня день рождения, и он не обязан нянчить такого пьяного неудачника, как ты.  
Джексон освободил руку Дона и сдернул его со стула.  
— Я вызову тебе такси и ты поедешь домой, Дон.  
Дон тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся Джексону в шею, Грэм припечатал его тяжелым взглядом.  
— Джекс, ты не можешь... Не можешь...  
Когда холодные губы ткнулись ему в подбородок, Джексон потащил Дона на выход, и теперь уже все заметили их уход. Дик вскочил, Мэрилу удивленно приоткрыла рот, Дэнни выкатил глаза, но Дону словно все было нипочем, и Джексон, добравшись до дверей, выпихнул за порог и охнул, когда тот прижал его к стене и поцеловал.  
Джексон ощутил вкус алкоголя на губах и запах Дона, аромат его туалетной воды. Густой, горький, дорогой запах, от которого щекотало в горле. Он знал Дона слишком хорошо и давно, чтобы купиться на это пьяное отчаянье, но все равно на секунду притормозил. Твердая рука легла на талию и прижала его пах к чужим бедрам.  
Дон горячо выдохнул ему в шею.  
— Я хочу тебя, Джекс. Тебе же не хватает меня? Моего рта на твоем члене, помнишь? Я готов оттрахать тебя языком. Все, что хочешь, что ты любишь.  
— Хватит, Дон. Я не шучу, — несильно толкнул его Джексон.  
— Ты не можешь сказать мне «нет». Не можешь, Джекс, только не после этого перемазанного в дерьме отребья. Этого Коулсона... Ты же сам мне говорил, что он просто сосед. А теперь тебе нравится, когда он ебет тебя? Тебе нравится? Принимать его член, ложиться под него и ничего не получать взамен? Я знаю таких, как он, и я мог бы дать тебе больше.  
Джексон оторвал его руки и увидел, что Грэм стоит в дверях.  
— Я вызвал машину, — сказал он.  
— Мне не нужна машина, у меня она есть! Настоящая машина, а не дырявая посудина, на которой приехал ты. Можешь засунуть свое благородство себе в задницу, Коулсон.  
— Я могу засунуть его тебе в задницу, — рыкнул Грэм.  
— Какие грозные слова. Милый дворовой песик, гав-гав.  
Грэм дернулся, но Джексон удержал его взглядом, пытаясь остудить горячку. Дон повернулся и пошел к стоянке, и Джексону пришлось бежать за ним.  
— Отдай ключи, Дон, тебе нельзя ехать в таком состоянии, — уверенно сказал он.  
— Меня тошнит от вас, от тебя и от него! — рявкнул Дон, поворачиваясь ко входу в бар. — Отсоси, Коулсон! Если ты конечно горазд на это, — крикнул он и показал неоднозначный жест.  
Грэм в ответ только скрестил руки, Джексон заметил за его спиной Трейси, и паника накатила волной. Это был самый ужасный день рождения в его жизни. Сначала Эмбер Джо, теперь Дон и, казалось, этому не будет конца.  
— Захлопни рот! — Джексон не выдержал и зарядил ему с размаха оплеуху. — Ты меня достал!  
Дон закачался и от неожиданности упал на задницу, испачкав дорогие клубные брюки в неблагородной трущобной пыли. Джексону показалось, что это его немного отрезвило.  
— Ведешь себя, как последняя сука. Вставай!  
Дон вытер ладони о штанину.  
— Не нравится? Мне тоже не нравится, как ты себя повел.  
Джексон протянул ему руку и резко дернул на себя.  
— И поэтому ты устроил истерику? — раздраженно спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, добавил: — Сейчас приедет машина, ты сядешь в нее и поедешь домой трахать мозги своей жене, а не мне.  
Дон криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Я уеду, — кивнул он. — Но не думай, что мы видимся последний раз.  
Джексон обрадовался, когда увидел подъехавшее к бордюру такси, и ответил:  
— Не и смею мечтать, чтобы мне так повезло.  
Дон подошел к машине, немного покачиваясь, и открыл дверцу. Джексон увидел, что уже все гости столпились у входа в бар. Уилл и Сара о чем-то спорили с Грэмом, но тот не особенно переживал и реагировал вяло.  
Отправив Дона, Джексон пошел назад и на полпути поймал одной рукой Трейси, которая обняла его за талию и прижалась к нему.  
— Я решила, что он совсем тронулся, — шепнула она. — Что с ним случилось?  
— У Дона только две беды: скука и недотрах, — без обиняков ответил Джексон и Трейси смущенно примолкла.  
Грэм посмотрел на него не слишком ласково, но когда все пошли за вещами и решили расходиться, затащил его на пустую кухню и поцеловал. Джексон на секунду подумал, что он хочет его съесть, таким жадным, глубоким и сильным был этот поцелуй. И это показалось ему таким же правильным, как и запах Грэма, его касания и ощущение рук на бедрах.  
Джексон глубоко вдохнул и немного отстранился.  
— Прости за эту сцену. Дома поговорим?  
Показалось, что Грэм не ответит, но он все же кивнул.  
— Хорошо, дома. Иди...

**Глава 23. Подарки**

 

_Негоже человеку быть одному. Я полагаю, даже для самых независимых самоизоляция есть худшая из пыток._

 

Стивен Кинг

 

Джексон приехал домой чуть раньше Грэма. Настроение было безвозвратно испорчено выходкой Дона, поэтому ощущал он себя далеко не радужно. Не только Трейси заволновалась, когда увидела пьяную истерику Дона. Уилл неловко пошутил перед уходом и Джексон понял, что все решили, будто их с Доном отношения не закончились, а лишь были тщательно скрыты. И вот теперь Дон совершил триумфальный выход, чертовски глупый и неуместный выход.  
Грэм разозлился, но вроде бы хорошо держал себя в руках. Джексон не тешил себя мыслью, что коротким разговором в баре все закончится. Грэм видел, как Дон чуть не залез языком к нему в рот и лапал у входа. И он слышал, что Дон говорил с ним, словно желая вывести Грэма из равновесия и спровоцировать. Весьма успешно, честно говоря, но Грэм не был бы собой, если бы это показал. Джексону следовало сказать все как есть, но он не любил трясти грязным бельем на виду и почему-то наделся, что происходящее за закрытыми дверьми спальни там и останется. Но только не с Доном...  
Джексон занес в квартиру подарки и налил себе выпить, полный стакан до краев. Рассевшись на диване, он начал перебирать свертки и коробочки. Сделав пару глотков, он решил плюнуть на все и открыть их. Подарочная бумага приятно шуршала в руках, когда он вскрывал одну упаковку за другой.  
Уилл и Сара презентовали ему книгу, Джексон как-то заикнулся на работе, что любит стихи Йейтса, и вот теперь у него в руках был тонкий томик с подарочным сертификатом внутри. Трейси с Диком подарили свитер. Эмбер Джо с Крисом — ручку, которая явно стоила не одну сотню долларов.  
В открытке Эмбер Джо написала «Это твое золотое перо» и поставила милый смайлик с кривой ухмылкой. В данный момент она уж точно не была способна на улыбку в его адрес. Джексон не понимал, какого дьявола она решила осуждать его, когда сама состояла в отношениях ничуть не лучше. Потому что Грэм раньше спал с женщинами? Или может на самом деле думала, что Джексон бросит его при первом же скандале и уедет в Финикс к Колину, жить без забот?  
— К черту тебя, — сказал Джексон и отложил открытку. Усталость разлилась волной, как и головная боль. Эмбер Джо не должна была говорить с ним так, даже если трижды считала его мерзавцем.  
Внизу зашумел подъемник гаражной двери, и Джексон услышал, как припарковалась машина и заглох мотор. Нужно было взбодриться, но выпитый за день алкоголь дал о себе знать, и Джексон почувствовал, что слегка перебрал. Грэм пришел буквально через пять минут, явно побывав до этого в доме. Джексону хотелось быстрее поговорить и отправиться в кровать, желательно не в одиночестве.  
Он не обернулся, когда за спиной щелкнул дверной замок, Грэм подошел к дивану и сел рядом.  
— Пьешь в одиночку? — сухо спросил он, заметив стакан.  
— Немного. Сегодня можно.  
— Завтра ты об этом пожалеешь, — предупредил Грэм и отмахнулся, когда Джексон предложил ему сделать глоток.  
Джексон обвел взглядом распакованные подарки и посмотрел на Грэма.  
— А где твой подарок? Хочу посмотреть.  
— В спальне, — коротко ответил Грэм.  
Джексон усмехнулся.  
— Не слишком оригинально. — Он покачал стакан, допил до дна и опустил его на стол.  
— Тебе понравится, — заверил Грэм.  
Он встал и протянул руку, Джексон посмотрел на него снизу вверх и притормозил.  
— И ты ничего не скажешь? По поводу сегодняшнего вечера?  
— Хочешь поговорить о чем-то конкретном? — спросил Грэм и вздернул бровь.  
Джексон не рискнул сам вспоминать Дона.  
— Нет.  
Джексон покорно подал руку и пошел за Грэмом, когда тот поволок его в спальню и включил свет. На столе в углу он заметил красный бант, а под ним настоящую печатную машинку. Это была Андервуд пятидесятого года выпуска, и Джексон не сдержал восторженного вздоха, когда смог подойти и коснулся литер. Она была прекрасна, самая красивая печатная машинка на свете. И он уже давно мечтал о такой, Грэм словно прочитал его мысли, и это подкупало.  
Грэм стоял у двери, скрестив руки, и наблюдал за ним.  
— Где ты взял ее? — спросил Джексон.  
— Купил. У тебя ведь нет печатной машинки, а любой уважающий себя писатель должен ее иметь.  
— Это ведь уйма денег, Грэм, — обронил Джексон. — Я не могу ее принять. Это слишком...  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— Я уже купил ее, так что можешь не принимать, я буду по выходным печать на ней новые меню для бара.  
— Это кощунственно! Это ведь Андервуд! Их уже не выпускают, — горячо возразил Джексон. Грэм криво улыбнулся, словно поймал его с поличным.  
— Это твоя машинка, Джексон.  
— Она просто восхитительна, — сказал он и коснулся корпуса. — Она больше чем восхитительна, это настоящее чудо. Я даже не знаю, как ты додумался и мне... приятно. Да, мне очень приятно, что ты выбрал ее.  
Грэм оттащил его от машинки и обнял за талию.  
— Я вижу, ты взбодрился, — сказал он, находя губы Джексона и легонько целуя.  
— Еще бы, — выдохнул Джексон, обхватив его за шею. — Это самый лучший подарок из всех, что можно придумать. Я твой должник.  
— У меня есть еще один. Думаю, ты давно его хотел, — тихо сказал Грэм и скользнул языком в его рот, подталкивая к постели.  
— И что же это? — спросил Джексон, вдыхая запах Грэма и ласково поглаживая его затылок. Хотелось отключиться от всего, упасть на кровать и позволить Грэму делать все, что взбредет в голову. Джексон соскучился по нему и хотел с того самого момента, как ступил на порог бара.  
Грэм провел ладонью по его спине, вызывая приятную дрожь, но рука так и не дошла до задницы, замерев на полпути.  
— Я, — сказал он.  
Джексон настороженно взглянул на него.  
— И что это значит? — он немного отстранился, не совсем понимая, о чем речь.  
Грэм отпустил его и прямо посмотрел в глаза.  
— Ты можешь меня трахнуть. Я думаю, что это будет правильно, — Грэм выглядел донельзя серьезным, но Джексон не хотел делать это, лишь бы потешить свое эго. Пьяная нега слетела в момент, и он отошел на шаг. Это была не какая-то глупая шутка, Грэм не стал бы предлагать, не обдумав, но все равно согласиться Джексон не мог.  
— Все-таки слова Дона не прошли мимо? Но меня ты не спрашиваешь, просто решаешь.  
— Значит, ты отказываешься?  
— Да, — честно ответил Джексон. — Я не этого хотел от тебя.  
— Его ты трахал, — холодно заметил Грэм, ощутимо напрягаясь. — И тебе нравилось. Может, его предложение более заманчивое, чем мое?  
Джексону захотелось вульгарно фыркнуть, но он с трудом сдержался. Грэм вел себя как ребенок, не понимающий, зачем ему это нужно, но с ослиным упрямством продолжающий требовать желаемое.  
— Это глупо. Какая разница, что у меня было с ним? Я же не спрашиваю тебя, как ты спал с Лорой или Эйми? Это не влияет на наши с тобой отношения.  
Грэм сжал челюсти и на его щеках проступили желваки. Джексон понимал, что Грэму нелегко далось такое решение, и сама идея ему понравилась, но только не в таком контексте.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про Эйми?  
— Я лишь знаю, что она была. Проблемы? — иронизировал Джексон.  
— Нет, никаких проблем. Но у нас с тобой, по-видимому, совершенно разные понятия о близости. С Грейсоном такого не было, верно? С ним ты позволял себе все?  
Джексон пораженчески застонал и начал расстегивать рубашку.  
— Я не буду тебя трахать, ты не готов, и у меня сейчас не тот настрой. Мой ответ: нет. Не сегодня.  
Грэм не двинулся с места, даже когда Джексон стащил трусы и остался перед ним полностью обнаженным, только прошелся взглядом, убеждаясь, что перспектива поиметь его Джексона не завела.  
— Коулсон, ты меня очень бесишь в этот момент, — сообщил он.  
— А меня бесит, что ты не договариваешь. Чего ты хочешь?  
Джексон сдернул с постели покрывало и подошел к изголовью. Хотелось взять подушку и от души врезать ею Грэму, но эта была не та ситуация, которую можно свести к шутке.  
— Хочу?  
— Чего тебе не хватает?  
Грэм не отступал, и Джексону все больше казалось, что это какой-то странный принцип, значение которого он не совсем понимает. Да и вряд ли будет в состоянии понять.  
— Хорошо, как насчет минета? — с усмешкой спросил он. — Готов взять у меня в рот? Если ты решил приобщиться к пассивному сексу, то стоит начать хотя бы с этого. Боюсь, что твоя девственность — это скорее морока для меня, а не подарок. Я не так уж фанатично отношусь к активной позиции, как ты думаешь. Дон просто любил, чтобы его трахали. Вот и все.  
Грэм ощутимо разозлился, но Джексону не особенно хотелось его жалеть. Дон дал Грэму толчок для того, чтобы поступиться некоторыми принципами, но Джексон совершенно не мечтал о том, чтобы завалить его и оттрахать ради сомнительной цели доказать что-то самому себе. Ему и впрямь кое-чего не хватало, но это уж точно была не задница Грэма.  
— Нет? Ты передумал? — подначил Джексон.  
— Не относись к этому, как к капризу, — рыкнул Грэм.  
Джексон отвернулся и подтянул повыше подушку, бросив напоследок:  
— Я устал и хочу спать. — Он лег под тонкую простыню и закрыл глаза.  
Грэм подошел и за край стащил его единственную защиту.  
— Джексон... — сказал он. — Я не умею проделывать все эти штуки, не так, как ты. Но это не значит, что не хочу...  
Джексон приподнялся на локтях и уставился на него. Грэм крепко сжал край простыни и смотрел на него, словно хотел придушить, а не заласкать. А затем просто отбросил простыню на пол и Джексон улыбнулся.  
— Странно было бы, если бы ты умел. У меня тоже вышло не сразу.  
— Помолчи, — попросил Грэм и сел рядом, расстегивая рубашку. В его глазах Джексон видел решимость, которая пугала. Алкоголь уже практически испарился, и хотелось получить вторую часть своего подарка, но опасения все же были — их вызывали те обреченность и упорство, с которым Грэм пер напролом.  
— Коулсон, если ты откусишь мне член, я тебе этого не прощу.  
— Шутишь? — рыкнул он.  
Джексон охнул, когда Грэм развел его ноги и сжал бедра. В его взгляде не было брезгливости или чего-то подобного, но Джексон и без слов понял, что он колеблется. Раньше они просто не делали такого. Грэм охотно мог отдрочить ему, трахнуть или позволить отсосать. Джексон по большей части понимал, почему Грэм не допускает ничего кроме этого, им было хорошо и так. И он не спешил наседать, потому что Грэм все еще привыкал к их отношениям. Это казалось правильным, но теперь он отчего-то задался целью доказать себе и Джексону, что в полной мере способен удовлетворить его.  
— Не бойся... я не ставлю оценок за сноровку, — шепнул Джексон.  
Грэм пару секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а потом забросил колено между его ног и погладил внутреннюю сторону бедер, рассматривая член, словно видел его впервые. Джексон ощутил, что даже это невинное поглаживание его крепко завело, как и просто сама возможность того, что Грэм сейчас возьмет его член в рот и отсосет.  
Он нагнулся чуть ниже, провел ладонью по животу и потянул за короткие волоски на лобке, Джексон зашипел и поерзал.  
— Я не обижусь, если ты не сделаешь этого.  
— Джексон, просто не мешай мне, — сухо попросил Грэм. — Я и без твоих подначек чувствую себя идиотом.  
— Ты и есть идиот. Грэм... Ох, мать твою, — в который раз охнул Джексон, когда сухие губы ткнулись в головку.  
Грэм бросил на него осторожный взгляд и лизнул, затем сжал основание рукой, придерживая ствол вертикально.  
— Нормально?  
— Не болтай! — зашипел Джексон.  
— Не командуй, — огрызнулся Грэм и осторожно провел языком вдоль ствола.  
От одного этого касания Джексона обдало жаром, и он сжал пальцами простыню, чтобы не начать направлять Грэма. Хотелось поддать бедрами, оказаться у него во рту и загнать член поглубже в горло.  
Но это был Грэм, с ним бы такой номер точно не прошел. Он пробовал его на вкус и только примерялся, Джексон млел от ощущения его губ на стволе.  
— У тебя встает, — сообщил Грэм, словно тот сам не чувствовал.  
— Да, — выдавил Джексон.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Мать твою, Грэм, это самый дурацкий вопрос, который может быть, — раздраженно ответил он. — Тебе нравится, когда я отсасываю?  
— Еще как... — хмыкнул Грэм и продолжил.  
Это было похоже на очередной сорт пыток, Грэм в своей извечной манере снова не спешил, тщательно взвинчивая желание короткими прикосновениями языка и губ, пока, наконец, не решился взять ствол в рот, неглубоко. Не до самого горла, но и этого было более чем достаточно.  
Это был не самый виртуозный минет в жизни Джексона, но зато самый долгожданный и оттого невероятно заводящий. Неумелый обхват губ, короткие и болезненные прикосновения зубов к головке, нежность языка, желание увидеть удовольствие партнера. Джексон безумно хотел его подбодрить, но сомневался, не обидит ли?  
Грэм был непредсказуем. Он осторожно кружил вокруг головки, пока губы сжимали ствол у самой вершины, а затем, собрав немного слюны, смазал ладонь, надрачивая у основания. Джексон закинул руки за голову и сжал подушку — стояк сменился каменной твердостью, и хотелось большего — кончить, но Джексон притормаживал себя, сдерживался изо всех сил.  
— У тебя... м-м-м... неплохо выходит... — коротко похвалил он и удивленно замер, когда вторая рука Грэма скользнула между его ягодиц. Палец надавил на вход и Джексон еще больше поплыл. — Что ты делаешь?  
Грэм не ответил и раскрыл его двумя пальцами насухую.  
— Нужно смазать, — тихо сказал он.  
— Да, — ответил Джексон, прикрыв глаза. Ему чертовски нравилось это, и он блаженно расслабился.  
— Повернись.  
Джексон открыл глаза.  
— Смазка... — начал он.  
— Повернись, — еще раз, уже настойчивее сказал Грэм, и Джексону пришлось вжаться болезненно твердым членом в постель. Он был немного разочарован, что все закончилось слишком быстро, и обернулся. Грэм так и не взял смазку и просто погладил его задницу.  
На нем все еще красовались майка и джинсы. Он был смертельно серьезен, словно выполнял ответственную миссию.  
— Ты будешь трахать меня в одежде?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Грэм, и Джексон ощутил на ягодицах ладони, которые властно развели их в стороны и выставили его на обозрение. Целую минуту он лежал без движения, пока Грэм разглядывал его. Это было немного странно и неуютно.  
— Хм... — завозился Джексон, потираясь членом о простыню. Он предвкушал грубый и горячий секс, но совсем не ожидал, что Грэм легонько укусит за копчик, оцарапает щекой ягодицу и поцелует его там. Горячий язык лизнул анус и надавил, поддразнивая.  
— О-у-у... нет, — пискнул Джексон. — Я же не был в душе с утра!  
— Я тоже, — отрезал Грэм и еще глубже протолкнул язык, настойчиво вылизывая и царапая щетиной кожу вокруг. Он смочил анус слюной, а потом стал поочередно массировать пальцем и изводить языком. Джексон не ожидал, что в этом деле у Грэма результаты будут куда лучше, чем в минете, но это было так.  
Не вовремя пришедшая мысль о языке Грэма вблизи киски Лоралин или загадочной Эйми сильно его задела. Джексон хотел уйти от прикосновения, но Грэм грубо сжал его бедра и притянул к себе, все сильнее и сильнее, ввинчивая свой язык в него. От этого хотелось завыть и кончить, яйца уже поджались, а в паху, стекая в член, разлилась горячая волна.  
— Твою мать... Грэм! — застонал Джексон и завел назад руку, стараясь поймать его за холку, как щенка. — Нет. Не нужно. Хватит...  
— Хочешь узнать какой ты на вкус? — усмехнулся Грэм и плавно ввел внутрь палец.  
Рука Джексона упала, и он уткнулся носом в подушку, отчаянно желая, чтобы это прекратилось и в то же время продолжалось вечно.  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо.  
Грэм все сильнее и сильнее растягивал его, ощупывая и словно узнавая заново, пока внутри не оказалось три пальца.  
— Просто трахни меня, — смиренно попросил Джексон. — Сделай это.  
— Не двигайся.  
Грэм встал и скинул одежду, спустя минуту Джексон ощутил, что он снова забрался на постель. Его ладонь опустилась ему на спину и пальцы погладили кожу у татуировки.  
— Приподними задницу, — попросил Грэм.  
— Смазка?  
— Она тебе не нужна.  
Джексон заметил, что Грэм оставил трусы, но стояк все равно спрятать не мог. Грэм сам помог ему принять нужную позу и погладил по спине.  
— Мне интересно, что ты чувствуешь, когда я делаю это с тобой, — обронил он и снова вошел средним пальцем внутрь, надавливая на простату. Джексон закусил подушку и прогнулся до упора.  
— Мне чертовски хорошо...  
— А еще?  
Палец начал скользить туда-сюда и Джексон потянулся к члену, думая лишь о том, чтобы кончить. Грэм быстро убрал его руку, но пальцы его второй руки все еще были внутри, ласково скользя туда-сюда.  
— Еще рано. Хочешь все закончить?  
— А ты?  
— Я только начал.  
Джексон подчинился и убрал руки.  
— Трахни... — задыхаясь, попросил он.  
— Членом или языком?  
Палец снова надавил на простату, Джексон прогнулся и невнятно выругался.  
— Джексон?  
— Иди к черту! — огрызнулся он.  
Грэм на это только коротко усмехнулся и потянул его за лодыжки.  
— Никаких рук, по крайней мере, пока.  
Джексон возмущенно застонал, когда Грэм прижал его к кровати своим весом и приспустил трусы. Член болезненно заныл, задев постельное белье, которое, даже несмотря на свою мягкость, казалось грубым. Джексон ощутил стояк Грэма между ягодиц, но он не спешил войти, легонько потираясь о расселину.  
— Я убью тебя.  
— Попробуй, — шепнул Грэм ему на ухо и вошел почти насухую по слюне и собственной смазке. — Больно?  
— Н-не-ет...  
Грэм все равно потянулся к тумбочке и взял с тюбик, добавив немного смазки. Джексон попытался просунуть под себя руку, но Грэм снова осадил его.  
— Я сам, хорошо?  
— Да, — глухо ответил Джексон.  
В ответ Грэм погладил его спину и немного приподнял бедра, снова проталкиваясь внутрь. Джексон задрал назад голову и выдохнул:  
— М-м-м...  
— Тебе хорошо?  
— Ты себе не представляешь, как...  
Грэм качнулся и сделал новый толчок. Джексон задохнулся, в очередной раз коснувшись членом простыни, но Грэм не дал ему даже этой малости. Ногами раздвинув его колени еще шире, Грэм снова приподнял его за зад и задал неторопливый темп, несколько раз меняя угол и доводя его до мелкой дрожи и хриплых стонов.  
Джексону даже показалось, что в этот раз все намного ярче, сильнее, отчетливее. И сдерживаться уже не было возможности, хотя алкоголь значительно притуплял ощущения.  
— Если ты не подрочишь мне, я клянусь, что ты пожалеешь об этом... — зашипел Джексон, когда сил терпеть уже не осталось. Он скользил на грани оргазма уже добрых десять минут, но не мог его поймать.  
Грэм остановился и потерся губами о его ухо, лизнул мочку и прикусил ее.  
— Мне нравится, когда ты злишься.  
— Посмотрим, как ты запоешь, когда я буду трахать тебя, — бросил Джексон, чуть повернув голову.  
Рука Грэма замерла у его живота.  
— А как же «слишком много мороки»? — хрипло спросил он.  
— Не сейчас, не значит никогда. — Джексон накрыл его руку и повел ее ниже. — Я подумаю над этим...  
Грэм не ответил, но охотно сжал его в ладони и начал ласкать в такт собственным толчкам. Джексон еще выше поднял задницу, чтобы Грэм мог двигать рукой, и подтянул под себя руки.  
— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — сказал он. — И я хочу больше...  
— Все, что угодно... Грэм...  
Грэм поцеловал его в шею, не сбавляя темп. Он начал закруглять движения на головке, потирая большим пальцем отверстие уретры и Джексон совсем поплыл, хаотично стискивая его в себе. Грэм слишком быстро выучил все, что он любит, как ласкать, как трахать, как довести его до безумия.  
Джексон просто не мог больше сопротивляться самому себе.  
— Я уже, — выдохнул он. — Уже...  
— Господи... — выдавил Грэм и рывком уложил его на бок, притиснув к себе спиной и не отрывая ладони от болезненно крепкого стояка, пока Джексон не перестал вздрагивать от каждого его касания. Влажной от спермы рукой Грэм провел по его животу и прижал еще ближе к себе.  
Джексон чувствовал его внутри себя — большого, крепкого, напряженного. Он повернул голову и получил поцелуй, от которого в груди потеплело. Грэм смотрел на него так, словно хотел проглотить живьем.  
— Давай, кончи... — шепнул Джексон.  
— Я без... резинки, — признался Грэм.  
— Придурок.  
Грэм с неохотой вышел и прижал член к его пояснице.  
— Я хотел получить то, что ты не позволял никому, — грубо сказал он.  
— Уверен? — иронизировал Джексон и полубоком повернулся к нему. — Тогда ты трижды придурок. В таких вопросах нельзя никому верить, даже мне...  
— Ты бы не доверился Грейсону, а мне веришь.  
Грэм направил его руку и толкнулся в кулак, жадно целуя в губы. Джексон сразу задал быстрый, жесткий темп и не разорвал поцелуй, даже когда Грэм замер и тихо застонал ему в рот. Живот обожгло густыми струйками, и Джексон расплылся в улыбке, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Грэма. Он явно был не в состоянии связно мыслить, и Джексон этим пользовался, не отрывая руки от ствола и поддразнивая, даже когда вся сперма уже пролилась.  
— Вот так, еще... — похвалил он. — Какой хороший мальчик.  
— Заткнись, — рыкнул Грэм, но Джексон совершенно не обиделся. Приподнявшись на одном локте, он смотрел и ждал, пока Грэм придет в себя.  
— Пойдешь в душ? — тихо спросил Джексон.  
Грэм перекатился на спину и посмотрел в потолок, Джексон обвел взглядом его уже покрывшийся короткой щетиной подбородок и широкую грудь. Простыня куда-то убежала, поэтому укрыться было нечем. Но Джексону нравилось видеть всю картинку полностью, и он погладил волоски у Грэма на груди.  
— Через минуту.  
— Не жалеешь, что... что сделал это? — спросил Джексон.  
Грэм косо взглянул на него и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Нет. Я же должен был попробовать, — коротко ответил он.  
Джексон решил встать первым и подобрал простыню. Грэм подвернул одну ногу и уложил руку на живот, потершись затылком о подушку. Хотелось отблагодарить его за этот вечер, но Джексон чувствовал себя вымотанным и еле живым.  
— Смени белье, если не собираешься в душ, — сказал он и пошел в ванную. Когда Джексон вернулся, Грэм уже спал на чистой простыне, а на тумбочке лежало несколько грязных салфеток.

Всю неделю до репетиции свадьбы Джексон избегал даже думать об Эмбер Джо. Грэм пару дней назад сказал, что она приходила в бар, но о чем они говорили, не уточнял. Джексон вскользь упомянул, что именно она высказала в тот день об их с Грэмом отношениях, и чувствовал себя немного виноватым, потому что Грэм явно не пришел в восторг от сравнений Эмбер Джо.  
Джексон хотел бы, чтобы она из первых уст убедилась в том, что Грэму ничего не угрожает, и Джексон тем более не держит его заложником. Глупо и смешно думать, что он сознательно подставит его и уедет. Но, по-видимому, все решили, что именно свадьба Трейси будет той чертой, которую он не перейдет. Джексон понял это в тот момент, когда парни на работе начали подшучивать над тем, что один из самых состоятельных наследников в городе живет в квартирке, больше подходящей безработному подростку.  
Во всем были виноваты деньги.  
Его нежелание купить жилье, перебраться в нормальный дом, отсутствие прочных социальных контактов. Трейси верила, что он не уедет, но никто из них не видел причины, которая могла бы удержать его в Харлингене. Как только деньги поступят на счет, он может быть волен делать что угодно.  
Эмбер Джо с самого начала легкомысленно отнеслась к его идее открыть ресторан и хоть не говорила открыто, считала это напрасной тратой денег. Джексон же разрабатывал надежный бизнес-план, который помог бы не только отстроить свое заведение, но и поддерживать его на плаву. Хиттинг держал его в курсе всех действий адвоката Грэма, который оказался довольно ничтожной дешевой подлизой, но вмешаться и предложить кого-то другого Джексон не мог.  
На следующей неделе, в понедельник, деньги уже должны были поступить на счет, а в эту пятницу Грэм собирался серьезно поговорить с Лоралин, и Джексон ждал этого момента с какой-то лихорадочной нервозностью. Он провозился полдня на работе, заканчивая воскресную статью на первую полосу, наполненную кучей восторженных слов об очередном заурядном событии в сонном городке.  
Ему виделся унылый вечер в компании телевизора, банки пива и новенького орбитрека, который он заказал в «Магазине на диване» в припадке спортивной лени. Поэтому Джексон совсем не ожидал увидеть сидящего на ступеньках у входа в квартиру Криса, совсем как пару месяцев назад, когда тот пришел сказать ему, чтобы он держался от них всех подальше.  
Крис выглядел намного лучше, чем тогда, словно помолодел, позволив себе наконец жить, а не существовать по инерции. Джексон остановился напротив него, и тень упала ему на лицо. Солнце уже начало медленно садиться, скрываясь за горизонтом.  
— Крис? — сказал он.  
Тот сжал пиджак в ладони, убрав его с колен, и встал.  
— Джексон...  
— Чем обязан? — бросил он и подошел ближе к лестнице.  
— Пригласишь?  
Джексон кивнул наверх.  
— Проходи.  
Крис быстро поднялся на площадку и подождал его. Джексон не чувствовал агрессии с его стороны, но и дружелюбием Крис не пылал. Целью его визита мог быть всего лишь один человек, который связывал их. Эмбер Джо.  
Джексон быстро открыл дверь, скинул пиджак и оставил ключи на тумбе у входа.  
— Входи, Крис... Ты что-то будешь? — бросил он и пошел на кухню взять воды.  
Крис рассматривал обстановку с некоторой брезгливостью, присущей людям, у которых нет проблем с тем, чтобы сыграть в бейсбол в центре гостиной. Квартира Джексона была совсем не такой, но она ему нравилась, даже если Крис и не остался в восторге.  
— А где же вещи Грэма? — спустя минуту спросил он, когда Джексон вышел из кухни со стаканом.  
— Вещи Грэма у него в доме.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
— Может, хочешь пить, Крис? — Джексон допил свою воду до дна.  
— Ты не перестал трахать все, что шевелится, просто стал лучше это скрывать.  
— Я все-таки налью тебе сока... — невозмутимо обронил Джексон. — Или лучше водки?  
Крис пошел за ним на кухню, комкая в руках дорогой пиджак.  
— Зачем ты поступаешь так с ней? Я думал, ты любишь ее.  
Джексон налил в два стакана водки с соком и поднял на Криса злой взгляд.  
— Я уже давно вышел из возраста, когда мне нужно перед кем-то отчитываться. Поступаю как именно?  
— Как последний кретин. Они с Грэмом дружат, она переживает за него. — Крис сел за стойку и посмотрел на дверцу холодильника. — Ты мог бы ее успокоить, хотя бы позвонить.  
— Это не ее дело, — твердо сказал Джексон.  
— И что дальше, Джек? Ты получил то, что тебе нужно, и мнение Эм теперь неважно для тебя? — вскинулся Крис.  
— Я этого не говорил.  
Крис протянул руку и взял стакан.  
— У тебя с Коулсоном это серьезно? Я ведь знаю тебя, Джек, я знаю, какой ты...  
— Не суди обо мне по школе, Крис.  
— А как мне о тебе думать? — спросил Крис, и Джексон поймал его пристальный взгляд. — Ты изменился, но не наше прошлое.  
— Нет, — подтвердил Джексон.  
С минуту они оба молчали. Джексон сделал еще глоток и ощутил горьковато-кислый привкус.  
— Неужели Коулсон смог потеснить Дона? — спросил Крис с усмешкой. — В школьные годы ты сходил по нему с ума.  
— Тебе и впрямь это интересно?  
Крис дернул плечом и поднял стакан.  
— Да, — ответил Джексон. — С Грэмом я чувствую себя счастливым. С ним мне спокойно, и он очень надежен.  
— И ты готов сказать страшное слово на «л»?  
— Думаешь, мне стоит потренироваться, прежде чем я начну говорить это всем подряд?  
Крис неопределенно пожал плечами, встал и вышел в гостиную. Джексон только посмотрел ему вслед.  
— Я никогда не думал, что ты будешь жить в подобном месте. Когда мы еще учились... Мне всегда казалось, что у тебя больше навыков для того, чтобы управлять бизнесом и помогать отцу. Но вышло все совершенно иначе... Я взялся за бизнес, а ты принялся искать себя.  
Джексон подошел ближе, но в паре футов остановился.  
— Послушай... — начал он. Хотелось в который раз извиниться, но Крис его прервал.  
— Нет, не говори лишнего. Замолчи. Давай не будем поднимать эту тему, иначе я никогда больше не стану с тобой разговаривать, Джек. Я не хочу, чтобы ты даже произносил его имя. Ни слова, ни единого упоминания, вообще ничего. Мне нужно просто забыть, понимаешь?  
— Хорошо, — скованно согласился Джексон.  
Неловкость была слишком ощутимой, но они оба это выдержали. Джексон вынужден был признать — Крис прав, извинения ничего не дадут.  
— В воскресенье репетиция свадьбы, помирись с Эмбер Джо, — попросил Крис. — Она наговорила лишнего, и сама на себя сердита. Я знаю, что она может перегнуть палку, но она тебя любит. Даже когда зла и думает, что ты засранец.  
— Если она хочет этого.  
— Она хочет. Коулсон ясно дал ей понять, чтобы она не лезла в ваши отношения.  
Джексон удивился, ведь Грэм сказал, что она просто заходила. Но выходит, он все-таки выделил пару минут, чтобы обрисовать ей ситуацию.  
— Да, — продолжил Крис. — Грэм повел себя в своей привычной козлиной манере и накинулся на нее так, словно она сделала что-то ужасное.  
Джексон еле сдержал улыбку.  
— Не думаю, что это смешно, Джек... — холодно заметил Крис. — Вы вдвоем можете хоть сойти с ума на пару, но я не хочу, чтобы все это хоть как-то отражалось на Эмбер. Это понятно?  
— Да. Я поговорю с ней.  
Крис кивнул и натянул на плечи пиджак. Джексон не противился тому, что он хочет уйти. Их короткий разговор и так был дружелюбнее всего сказанного ими за пару последних месяцев. Казалось, это хорошее начало, чтобы забыть обиды.  
Когда Крис спустился на пару ступенек, к тротуару на большой скорости подъехал пикап, заскрипели тормоза. Джексон впал в ступор, когда понял, что это, скорее всего, следствие злости. Грэм поговорил с Лоралин... Крис обернулся и вопросительно вскинул брови, словно Джексон мог что-то объяснить ему.  
Грэм показался на дорожке буквально через минуту, и таким Джексон его еще не видел.

 

 

 

**Глава 24 **. Ответственность****

_Мир, в общем-то, куча дерьма. Но он может быть очень красивым._

  
Стивен Кинг

Крис отчего-то не воспользовался возможностью поскорее уйти и встал между ними у лестницы. Грэм производил не слишком радушное впечатление, но все-таки действия Криса немного обескуражили Джексона. Кажется, Крис решил разобраться в ситуации, прежде чем поехать домой, словно хотел защитить его. Это было крошечное напоминание об их дружбе семилетней давности, хотя Джексон уже давно не нуждался в чьем-либо покровительстве, тем более попытке уберечь его от Грэма.  
— Коулсон, рассекая на такой скорости по городу, ты мог кого-то сбить, — холодно заметил Крис.  
— К примеру, тебя? — огрызнулся Грэм. — Я бы не отказался.  
Джексон сошел вниз и остановился за спиной Криса на случай, если придется разнимать драку. Грэм до сих пор так и не простил Крису их потасовку. Тем более в таком состоянии он легко мог окрестить Криса виновным и выдать ему за все сполна.  
— Тебе не нужно на работу? — язвительно спросил Крис. — Возможно, еще не все бокалы протерты, а клиенты удовлетворены.  
Грэм даже не взглянул на него. На его лице застыла равнодушная маска, только на правой скуле заходил желвак, выдавая истинные эмоции. Джексону это показалось не слишком хорошим знаком.  
— А тебе не нужно унести свою задницу подальше от моего дома? — спросил Грэм, отпихнув Криса с прохода и поднимаясь по лестнице.  
Крис обернулся и посмотрел наверх.  
— Имеешь что-то против меня? — окликнул он Грэма, и тот раздраженно встряхнул головой.  
— Не нужно, оставь его, — попросил Джексон, зная, чем все это может закончиться. Ему хотелось поговорить с Грэмом, а не усмирять старого друга, но он знал, что Крис не поймет. Даже если он расскажет, в чем дело.  
Так оно и вышло, Крис окатил Джексона неприязненным взглядом.  
— Поздравляю с отличным выбором, Джек, у тебя всегда был отменный вкус на мудаков. — Крис развернулся и пошел к машине.  
Джексон дал себе всего пару секунд, прежде чем подняться к Грэму. Крис был не прав, но идти за ним и в чем-то убеждать, когда у него в квартире чертовски злой Грэм, — было глупо. К тому же Джексон нервничал, разговор с Лоралин решал очень многое в их пока туманном будущем. Это был первый этап прочной и постоянной основы для их отношений. Крис не имел права судить о них свысока.  
Джексон проводил взглядом Криса до машины и побежал наверх. Грэм стоял в центре гостиной, у дивана, когда Джексон вошел и прикрыл дверь. Хотелось подойти и обнять его, но Джексон не знал, допустит ли Грэм сейчас чужую близость или это будет лишним? Поэтому пришлось просто стоять, чувствуя, что руки бесполезно висят, словно плети.  
— Как ты? — тихо спросил Джексон, ощущая неловкость, возможно, впервые с тех пор, как они начали встречаться. Грэм обернулся, все еще холодный и отрешенный, словно все эмоции покинули его.  
— Она не подписала бумаги, — ответил он. — Разорвала их и кинула мне в лицо.  
— И все?  
Грэм потер шею, как делал всегда, когда испытывал неловкость. Джексон заметил, что он не смотрит в глаза и счел это плохим знаком.  
— Она не ожидала, что я предложу развод. Устроила истерику, требовала назвать имя женщины, на которой я решил жениться и с которой сплю. Лора хотела знать, кто... и я не стал скрывать, мы ведь оба решили больше не прятаться. Хотя я не думал, что для нее это так важно. Мы уже давно не вместе.  
— Она твоя жена, была ею, — резонно заметил Джексон. — Это логично.  
— Она хочет забрать у меня дочь. Лора кричала на меня и вела себя жутко, бросалась вещами, называла меня... нас... — он запнулся и продолжил: — Напугала Грейс, которая играла в саду. Это было омерзительно. Она была омерзительна.  
Джексон понял, что Грэму не слишком приятно сознавать этот факт, ведь Лоралин — мать Грейс и когда-то была близка ему, хоть это и осталось в прошлом.  
— Я верю.  
Грэм выдохнул и сделал шаг назад, прислоняясь к спинке дивана.  
— Я не могу поехать в бар, — коротко сказал он. — Не сегодня. Мне нужно выпить. Побольше, иначе я сорвусь.  
Джексон без единого слова принес бутылку водки и поставил на журнальный столик два стакана.  
— Я принесу лед.  
Грэм кивнул.  
— Что-то еще? — спросил Джексон, поставив вазочку со льдом на столешницу.  
— Нет. Сядь со мной.  
Грэм обошел его и устроился на диване, взяв в руки стакан. Джексон заметил, что его пальцы слегка дрожат.  
— Хочешь что-то сказать мне? — тихо спросил он. — Грэм, если ты...  
Стакан звякнул о журнальный столик и Джексон замолчал.  
— Ты втянул меня в это, Джек, и если ты скажешь, что я могу отыграть все назад, я тебя ударю, — холодно сказал Грэм. — Не нужно делать вид, что ты переживешь. Нет больше вариантов, ни у меня, ни у тебя.  
Джексон знал это как никто другой, но твердость, с которой Грэм принял этот факт, его восхитила. Стакан холодил руку, и Джексон выпил, ощущая горечь во рту и гадкую волну, которая прокатилась внутри.  
— Она не заберет дочь, Грэм, не сумеет отгородить тебя. Я обещаю тебе.  
— Как ты можешь обещать? Если даже я не знаю, что у нее в голове...  
— Грейс — твоя дочь. Она твоя. Никто не заберет ее.  
— Если бы все было так просто. — Джексон поджал губы, но не стал развивать эту тему.  
Спустя пару минут стаканы пришлось наполнить еще раз, а потом еще, пока внутренний тремор у них обоих не улегся. Опьянение медленной тягучей волной разлилось по телу. Джексон не лез к Грэму с разговорами, пока тот пил одну за другой, молчал, когда он откинулся и посмотрел в потолок, и ждал, захочет ли он принять его поддержку.  
Грэм сам поймал его руку и сжал ее.  
— Я не брошу тебя, — твердо проговорил он. — Даже не думай.  
— Я и не думаю.  
— Думаешь. Ты просчитал все варианты заранее. Но я не брошу тебя, иначе все это потеряет смысл. Мой развод, ссора с Лорой, Грейс... Ты мой. Я не брошу тебя, даже не надейся, Ворвик.  
Джексон медленно повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Грэм, я хотел бы, чтобы тебе вовсе не пришлось ввязываться в это. Может, Эмбер была права...  
— Эмбер ни черта не понимает. Она лишь думает, что знает все. Ты нужен мне. Мне. И знаешь, это чертовски приятно — впервые за почти три года понять, что я живу для себя. Что у меня есть любимый человек и отношения, которые могут перерасти во что-то большее, чем ни к чему не обязывающие встречи. Ты упоминал Эйми... — Грэм сделал еще один глоток, повисла небольшая пауза. — Мы с ней встречались, еще до тебя. Она была совсем не такой, как Лоралин. Милая, домашняя, преподавала в младшей школе рисование. Она могла бы стать отличной женой, но я не хотел получить еще один несчастливый брак, потому что не любил ее, не хотел менять свою жизнь ради нее.  
Джексон не знал, что ответить. Грэм перехватил его за затылок и потянул к себе.  
— Джек...  
Поцелуй вышел немного неуклюжим, но Джексону он показался самым лучшим из всех, что у них были. Он легко забрался Грэму на колени и обнял, нежно лаская его губы, словно впервые, осторожно исследуя их языком и поддразнивая. Грэм провел руками по его спине и прижал вплотную к себе.  
— Пойдем в спальню? — тихо шепнул Джексон, когда на секунду оторвался от его губ.  
Грэм ответил кивком. Алкоголь сделал свое дело, лишив нервозности и забот, оттеснив их на задний план. Джексон встал. За окном уже стемнело, но вместо усталости он ощутил нежность и огромное желание провести эту ночь с Грэмом. Просто быть с ним рядом.  
Им обоим нужно было пройти через это, и если у них выйдет — это упрочнит отношения, сделает все происходящее более значимым. Джексон быстро убрал стаканы и пошел в комнату.  
В спальне Грэм почти не разговаривал и быстро разделся, Джексон последовал его примеру. Они не стали включать свет, покрывало полетело на пол. Джексон лег на кровать и был готов к любому развитию событий. Его не обидело бы, даже если бы Грэм не стал спать с ним. Слишком много всего свалилось на них, чтобы прибавлять к этому еще и секс.  
Но он хотел, чтобы Грэм подпустил его ближе к себе, чтобы между ними не стояло никаких «если», поэтому Джексон обрадовался, когда заметил в руках Грэма презерватив. Он достал его из кармана сброшенных на пол джинсов и повертел в пальцах, мимоходом рассматривая упаковку.  
— Дело ведь не в сексе? У нас с тобой? — сдержанно спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Джексона. — Не только в нем?  
— Да, — Джексон положил ладонь ему на бедро и сжал пальцы. — Ты тоже очень нужен мне, Грэм.  
Джексон замер, когда Грэм накрыл его руку и повел выше. Ладонь коснулась паха и жестких густых волосков у лобка. Джексон почувствовал, что от выпитого кружится голова, а от предвкушения член становится все тяжелее. Кончики пальцев ощутили тепло плоти, и Джексон нежно приласкал ствол.  
— Ты хочешь? — кивнул Грэм на презерватив.  
— Да. Хочу.  
Той самой рукой, что еще секунду назад касалась его члена, Джексон достал смазку из-под матраса и протянул Грэму.  
— Возьми.  
Грэм кивнул, он почти не готовил его, только коротко скользнул влажными пальцами между ягодиц и навалился сверху, целуя в шею и поднимая ноги выше. Джексон до упора развел колени, подпуская его ближе и прижимая к себе. Но Грэм не спешил, касаясь губам его плеч и шеи, находя губы. Джексон сам подоткнул одну из подушек себе под спину, член мазнул между его ягодиц и взгляд Грэма потяжелел.  
— Грэм... — тихо шепнул Джексон и задохнулся, ощущая первый мучительно-медленный толчок. Он запрокинул голову и беззвучно застонал.  
— Я не отпущу тебя, не отдам, — тихо сказал Грэм. — Ты мой.  
Он закрыл глаза и начал медленно раскачиваться внутри, словно это был их первый раз. Нежность и ласка затопили все вокруг, придавая простому по сути акту гораздо больше значения, чем раньше. Ими руководила уже не похоть или слепая страсть, и не их Грэм ожидал от Джексона, не за ними пришел, убегая от жены. Джексон обнял его за шею и подался навстречу неторопливым коротким движениям. Это не было похоже на ту близость, которую они делили раньше, словно Грэм пробрался ему под кожу, завладел без остатка, а Джексон ему позволил.  
Он не торопил Грэма, просто не мог, тихо откликаясь на его тяжелое дыхание короткими гортанными стонами. Грэм поймал его взгляд и неотрывно смотрел в глаза, словно хотел прочитать все его мысли. И Джексон понял, что ему хочется произнести ужасное слово на «л», от которого бежал так долго. Хочется сказать это именно Грэму.  
Но не мог. Ему не хотелось давить на Грэма и пытаться привязать к себе. Не в такой момент. Не сегодня.  
Джексон ответил на поцелуй и прикрыл глаза. Темнота за закрытыми веками плыла по кругу. Удовольствие было мерным и неторопливым. Длинные мягкие толчки взращивали терпкое наслаждение виток за витком, все сильнее и сильнее, пока эмоции не плеснули через край, оглушая своей силой.  
Кожа липла от пота, волосы лезли в глаза и Джексон чувствовал, что Грэм не сдерживается, как обычно, и входит на полную. От этого было немного больно, но Джексону все равно нравилось. Ему хотелось почувствовать боль, как в тот первый раз. Воздух стал густым и плотным, словно весь кислород откачали, и все вокруг заполнили звуки их близости — длинные вдохи, стоны, шлепки плоти о плоть.  
Когда движения Грэма стали резче и хаотичнее, Джексон понял, что он уже близок к завершению, и помог себе рукой. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное. Рывки стали грубее, сильнее, пока их обоих не накрыл оргазм длиной в минуту. Грэм не наваливался, но замер над ним, и Джексон почувствовал его дрожь, когда провел раскрытой ладонью по спине.  
Грэм осторожно лег рядом, опаляя его шею горячим дыханием, а Джексон отбросил подушку на пол. Не хотелось даже пальцем шевелить, словно все силы утекли из тела. Они оба медленно приходили в себя. Джексон знал, что очень скоро дымка рассеется, «обезболивающее» перестанет действовать, реальность снова навалится, иссушая и вытягивая энергию, и им придется бороться. Плыть против течения, чтобы построить собственный мир, свою пару. Ничего Джексон не хотел больше, чем иметь семью, которая его всегда ждет.  
Но пока они были друг у друга, и это казалось самым главным. Все остальное лишь детали.

Утром Джексон встал раньше Грэма, и это было очень кстати, потому что разговор с Хиттингом не мог ждать. Лоралин следовало успокоить еще до того, как ее злость достигнет пика. И он не сомневался, что Шелдон сможет на нее повлиять. Джексон вышел в ванную и говорил вполголоса, чтобы Грэм, даже если проснется, не услышал. Адвокат внимательно выслушал его короткий пересказ и сообщил, что планирует заехать к Мэррикам еще до обеда.  
Все необходимые бумаги уже были готовы, оставалось лишь сделать Лоралин предложение. Хиттинг все спланировал: Лоралин предлагалось два чека: на двадцать пять и пятьдесят тысяч, если она подпишет документы на развод и передаст частичную или полную опеку Грэму. Первый чек она смогла бы обналичить уже в понедельник, второй — когда документы вступят в силу.  
Хиттинг настоял, чтобы сама мать выбирала степень собственного желания общаться с дочерью. Джексон не мог возразить, хотя и не верил, что Лоралин будет держаться за Грейс без возможности руководить Грэмом. Лоралин не из тех, кто легко уступает свои игрушки. Но использование Грейс в качестве перетягиваемого каната не принесло бы пользы никому из них.  
Когда Джексон вернулся в кровать, то ощутил неприятное стеснение в груди, понимая, что скрывает важную вещь, идет против воли Грэма, но ему так не хотелось портить все очередной ссорой, тем более, что это ничего не изменит. Он все равно планировал сделать это, как бы Грэм ни был возмущен. Это была вынужденная мера, потому что держать Лоралин в узде по-другому просто не выйдет, какие бы слова Грэм ни использовал и на какие бы уступки ни шел.  
После душа Джексон вернулся в спальню и присел на развороченную кровать. Он натянул домашние штаны и футболку, а когда обернулся — Грэм уже не спал, сонно глядя в потолок. Вид у него был довольно помятый и угрюмый, словно у медведя, которого разбудили в сезон спячки. Выпитое дало о себе знать.  
— С меня завтрак, — сказал Джексон. — Жду тебя через пятнадцать минут.  
В плане еды он никогда особенно не усложнял себе жизнь, поэтому к тому моменту, как Грэм выполз из душа, у него уже была готова глазунья с беконом. Джексон закончил перемешивать салат и отставил миску.  
— Может, таблетку? — предложил он, заметив, что душ не особенно помог. В отличие от Джексона, Грэм пил крайне редко, тем более в таких количествах.  
Грэм открыл холодильник и налил себе сока. Джексон задержался взглядом на его спине, после душа Грэм натянул только джинсы, оставив остальную одежду в спальне.  
— В следующий раз забери у меня бутылку, — довольно недружелюбно буркнул он. — Ты словно с иголочки. Совсем нет похмелья?  
Джексон улыбнулся и отвел взгляд.  
— Прости.  
— Зверски хочу есть, — сообщил Грэм, забирая тарелку. Джексон сел позавтракать вместе с ним, но больше пил кофе, чем ел.  
Грэм был немного напряжен, но Джексон удивился бы, будь это не так. Грэм явно думал о Лоралин и о том, что теперь встречи с Грейс могут стать для него не обязательным мероприятием, а призом, пока они не поделят опеку.  
Но он ни слова не сказал о бумагах, разводе и дочери.  
— Когда ты перенесешь вещи? — спросил Грэм, прикончив последний кусочек бекона.  
— Вещи? — не понял Джексон.  
— Ко мне. Если тебе не нравится мебель или обстановка, ты можешь все переделать. Но я уже устал жить здесь, когда у меня есть большой дом с тремя ванными комнатами, огромной гостиной, четырьмя спальнями и удобной кухней.  
— Моя кухня удобная, — обиделся Джексон.  
— Это потому что ты на ней не готовишь.  
— Зато эта кухня напоминает мне о многом другом...  
Грэм вскинул бровь.  
— Никогда не поздно связать новые воспоминания с моей кухней. Я вижу, что тебе нравится здесь, и ты можешь оставить себе эту квартиру, чтобы работать в ней или тренироваться, — он кивнул на орбитрек. — Но давай жить мы будем все-таки в доме? Это официальное предложение.  
— Ты еще не разведен официально.  
— Но ты уже официально спишь со мной несколько месяцев.  
Джексон рассмеялся.  
— Далеко не официально.  
— Я сказал Труди, — сообщил Грэм. — И Люк уже давно понял. Салли, я думаю, догадалась. Эмбер теперь тоже в курсе, даже этот кретин Хейнс уже знает. Скажи Трейси — и нам больше нет смысла прятаться. Мнение остальных меня не особо волнует. Сплетни в любом случае будут, но в «Воротах» я торгую выпивкой и бифштексами, а не собой, поэтому пусть либо принимают этот факт, либо катятся к черту.  
— Лоралин...  
— ...не смирится никогда, но я тоже не особенно в восторге от ее стиля жизни. Если она запретит мне видеть дочь, у меня есть кое-что, чем я мог бы надавить на нее, я не отдам дочь. Я понимаю, что она не уделяет Грейс так много внимания, как хочет показать. Я не слепой, а о ее интрижках не знает только ленивый, у меня на руках все чеки, что я выписывал ей за последние четыре года. Мой адвокат посоветовал подготовиться к суду, что я и сделал. Я бы ни за что не стал воевать с ней, но и пойти на поводу уже не могу.  
— Она хотела бы, чтобы ты был один?  
— Она хотела бы, чтобы я любил ее. Но этого так и не произошло, за это она мстит мне по сей день. Я не зря... — Грэм запнулся. — Не зря скрывал свои отношения с Эйми и...  
Джексон скрыл улыбку.  
— Грэм, я понимаю, что ты спал с другими, кроме Лоры. Для меня это не проблема, по крайней мере, пока их нет поблизости. Четыре года — это довольно долго. Даже Лора должна была понять, что у тебя может появиться кто-то. Я понимаю.  
— Странно, ведь мне до сих пор хочется разбить лицо Грейсону.  
— Дон — кретин и повел себя мерзко. Я не хотел, чтобы он вывалил все это на тебя.  
— Он все еще хочет тебя, — проницательно заметил Грэм. — Как и твой бывший, присылающий тебе письма в фейсбук, верно? Ты уехал и оставил его, а он решил стать тебе другом?  
Джексон понял, на что он намекает.  
— Колин — умный взрослый человек. Он не такой, как Дон. Тем более, что он много для меня сделал, когда я в этом нуждался. Нельзя все это вычеркнуть из жизни в момент, пусть я и не люблю его. Понимаешь?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне, — твердо сказал Грэм. — Мне наплевать, чего хочет Грейсон и этот Колин, мне важно, чтобы ты решил быть со мной. Хватит делать вид, что мы не живем вместе.  
Джексон подхватил со стола тарелки, но так и не ответил, меняя тему:  
— Возможно, ты захочешь пойти на ужин к моей матери?  
— Это обязательно? — настороженно спросил Грэм.  
— Это репетиция свадьбы моей сестры. Как думаешь?  
— Я буду на свадьбе, но не тащи меня на ваши великосветские посиделки. Ты сам ненавидишь это, а я тем более, и мне нужно в бар.  
— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Джексон с веселым смешком. — Я бы тоже очень хотел не пойти, но не могу. Поэтому мой переезд подождет до следующего уикенда.  
— Вторник — крайний срок, Джек. Иначе я сам перетащу вещи. Я чертовски устал и хочу увидеть в этой ситуации хоть что-то хорошее. К примеру, тебя в своей постели.  
Джексон сполоснул посуду.  
— Хорошо, вторник...  
— Я не шучу.  
— Я тебе верю.  
Грэм встал из-за стола и пошел за рубашкой. Джексон плеснул себе еще кофе и задумался. После расставания с Колином прошло довольно много времени, и он успел отдохнуть от понятия «жить вместе». С Грэмом сосуществовать было не так уж сложно, ведь они последние пару месяцев особо не расставались, но Джексон все еще суеверно держался за свою квартиру. Он привык к этому жилью, и перебираться на новое место было хоть и необходимо, но немного грустно.  
Грэм вышел в гостиную уже полностью одетый и застегнутый на все пуговицы. Джексон отставил чашку и подошел поцеловать его, ощутив на губах привкус кофе и зубной пасты. Грэм пригладил волосы и выглядел почти прилично, если не считать красных глаз и несколько помятой физиономии.  
— До завтра, — сказал он.  
— Увидимся на свадьбе.  
Грэм кивнул и пошел к себе вздремнуть пару часов до обеда и переодеться перед поездкой в бар. Джексон убрал на кухне, проверил почту и все-таки начал собираться на встречу с Хиттингом.

— Она запросила сумму вдвое больше, — сообщил Шелдон, переходя сразу к делу, когда Джексон присел за его столик. Они условились встретиться в кафе недалеко от редакции, но Джексон слишком долго выбирал подходящую одежду к предстоящему вечеру.  
Он жестом подозвал официанта и быстро сделал заказ, даже не заглядывая в меню. В помещении было не слишком свежо из-за жары на улице и настежь распахнутых окон, которые Джексон предпочел бы заменить мощным кондиционером.  
— И это все? — уточнил он.  
— Нет. Только результат нашего разговора, но я не буду повторять все ее слова.  
Джексон посмотрел в глаза своему адвокату. И без уточнений было понятно, что Лоралин не выбирала выражений, когда разговаривала с ним. Джексон был к этому готов, Шелдон же старался не выглядеть разочарованным прошедшей встречей.  
— Я изначально предполагал, что сумма мала.  
— Она удвоила бы любую сумму, Джексон, дело не в количестве денег. Хотя и их стоило бы поберечь, — в голосе Шелдона сквозила искренняя антипатия, словно он не хотел, чтобы Лоралин достался даже цент из его кармана.  
— Значит сто пятьдесят тысяч?  
— Да, и она хочет деньги вперед.  
— Это бессмысленно...  
— Так я и ответил. Но она настаивала, хотя думаю, что жадность все же возобладает над разумом и миссис Коулсон примет эту сумму частями.  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Шелдон, не стоит звать ее миссис. Лоралин уже давно не его жена.  
Официант принес заказанные напитки, и Джексон сделал пару больших глотков холодного чая. Рубашка липла к телу под пиджаком, и Джексон снял его, повесив на спинку стула.  
— Грэм в курсе?  
— Нет, — прохладно ответил он. — Мы уже обсуждали этот момент. Он не должен знать.  
— Ты обсуждал все со мной, но эта женщина — другое дело. Ее обещания ничего не стоят.  
Джексон пожал плечами.  
— Лоре нужны деньги.  
— Она ненавидит, презирает тебя и мечтает уничтожить.  
— Пусть станет в очередь, моя мать и брат тоже очень этого хотят и сегодня вечером как раз выльют на меня всю свою любовь. Я не боюсь Лоралин. Если она хочет денег, то пусть закроет рот.  
Шелдон открыл портфель и достал бумаги.  
— Ты затеваешь глупую игру, Джек, нужно сказать ему.  
— Я сам решу, что нужно мне и Грэму, — несколько грубо ответил он и тут же пожалел об этом: — Извините.  
— Завтра я должен отдать ей первый чек, — деловым тоном ответил Шелдон, не подавая вида, даже если его задел ответ.  
Джексон достал из кармана ручку и выписал два новых чека. Шелдон так и не выпустил из рук бумаги и достал очки.  
— Что это? — спросил Джексон, указывая на листки.  
— Это документы о совместной опеке.  
— Она все-таки хочет быть с Грейс? — Джексон ощутил странное облегчение от этого факта, но Шелдон быстро его развеял.  
— Нет, она хочет уехать из города. Поэтому выбрала полную опеку. После того как документы будут в норме и она получит всю сумму, она хочет уехать в Калифорнию. Девочка будет ваша.  
— А Мэррик?  
— Он не против. Только пригрозил отсудить внучку, если кому-то станет известно, почему Лоралин отдала ее. К его чести, он уговаривал Лоралин выбрать второй вариант. Но она не хочет, чтобы сплетни о вас с Грэмом отразились на ней. В какой-то мере она права, но я все равно не понимаю этого.  
— Она любила его когда-то.  
— И ненавидит теперь.  
Джексон передал Шелдону чеки.  
— Может, это к лучшему. Может, в Калифорнии она найдет свое счастье.  
Шелдон подержал чеки в руке, прежде чем сложить все в портфель.  
— Еще не поздно повернуть назад. Полная опека затруднит вашу жизнь. Ребенок — это не игрушка, Джексон...  
— Я знаю, — с минуту он молчал. Сказать, что все в норме, было сложно. Еще сложнее принять предложение Шелдона и струсить. Но затем он вспомнил их ночь вместе. Вспомнил, что сказал ему Грэм, как его трясло от страха потерять дочь. И все сомнения отступили. — Я выпишу еще один чек. На двадцать тысяч. Если ее не устроит наше повторное предложение, добавите их к первой сумме.  
Шелдон только покачал головой в знак осуждения.  
— Джексон, ты сошел с ума.  
— Нет. Я просто хочу обезопасить себя. Разве это плохо? Разве, я могу причинить этим боль девочке?  
Шелдон промолчал, пауза затянулась, но Джексон все же стоял на своем.  
— Завтра свадьба Беатрис, думаю, я свяжусь с адвокатом Грэма и постараюсь все ускорить. Это займет максимум пару недель.  
— Замечательно, — натянуто улыбнулся Джексон. — Просто замечательно.  
Шелдон отложил бумаги и поймал его руку на столе. Джексон ощутил крепкое пожатие и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Я должен приехать к ней в десять, — сказал Шелдон. — Завтра. Если ты передумаешь, позвони. Не нужно делать это из-за него. Не поступай так с Грейс. Эта девочка не заслужила, чтобы ею торговали, как мясом.  
Джексон выдернул руку, не снимая с лица улыбчивую маску.  
— Я подумаю, — пообещал он. — Действительно подумаю.  
Но уже прощаясь, они оба знали, что Джексон не позвонит. Он принял решение, и даже если придется о нем пожалеть, он пойдет до конца. Третьего не дано.

 

**Глава 25. Свадьба**

_Порой глупость маскируется под доброту, а порой под честность — когда вдруг тянет выбалтывать старые тайны, говорить невесть что, переливая из пустого в порожнее..._

  
Стивен Кинг

Джексон прошел практически все этапы подготовки к свадьбе сестры и даже был на финальной примерке платья, которое для нее пошили по индивидуальному заказу, хотя мать настаивала на том, чтобы выбрать одну из дизайнерских моделей. Но когда он увидел ее в церкви, то был просто потрясен. Трейси выглядела восхитительно, как утонченная фарфоровая статуэтка, упакованная в пару дюжин слоев нежного невесомого фатина. Ее волосы были полностью убраны наверх жемчужными заколками, усыпанными блестящими камнями. От белого слепило глаза: платье, крошечные кокетливые туфельки, перчатки, фата, даже ее маленький аккуратный букет был из белых цветов вперемешку с нежно-розовыми. И пусть это было несусветной банальностью, Джексон от души сказал ей, что не видел невесты прекрасней.  
И хоть Трейси окружали подружки, его она не прогнала и сообщила, что хочет, чтобы именно он повел ее к алтарю. Джексон ощущал ее ищущий взгляд каждую минуту, словно сестра боялась, что он растворится в воздухе. Поэтому он так и не пошел к Дику, того увели в заднюю комнату Аликс, Дэнни и Лу, а потом Джексон увидел, выглянув в арку, что они заняли положенные места у алтаря и ждут невесту.  
Дик вытянулся по струнке, пытливо всматриваясь в проход и, казалось, не замечал никого и ничего вокруг. Мать, дойдя с ними до арки, ведущей в общий зал, быстро вручила Трейси синюю ленту, сухо поцеловала в щеку и ушла в зал, занять место рядом со Спенсером и Амандой. На него она вообще не обращала внимания, как на репетиции, так и в комнате, где Трейси готовилась к выходу, словно его вообще не существует.  
Милинда была хороша, как истинная леди, в бежевом облегающем платье-миди, она впервые уступила трауру ради такого события, и Джексон заметил, что немало мужчин проводили ее взглядами до почетного места в первом ряду. От этого становилось одновременно горько и смешно, ведь она не смотрела ни на одного из них. Холодная, гордая и недоступная.  
Так было всегда, только теперь мать уже не была замужем. Джексон знал, что пройдет еще немного времени, и она снова вступит в брак, почему-то в этом не возникало сомнений. Она не могла оставаться одна и не была создана для жизни вдовы, пусть и любила Бенджамина по-настоящему.  
Дженни дала Трейси подвязку, белую с розовой лентой, символизирующую что-то одолженное. Джексон отдал ей серьги Бренды, их бабушки, которую она почти не знала. Строгие и несколько старомодные, с топазами не больше карата, но сестра все равно надела их и заметно радовалась, касаясь ушей каждую свободную минуту. Джексон хранил их как память о бабушке, но Трейси они пригодились намного больше.  
Из-за двери доносились приглушенные голоса гостей, приглашенных на свадьбу и собравшихся в церковном зале. Джексон и не думал, что их прибудет насколько много, хотя этого следовало ожидать, ведь это была свадьба отпрысков двух самых состоятельных семей города. Бейтмен и Ворвик.  
На ужине в честь репетиции свадьбы гостей было намного меньше, и несмотря на ожидания Джексона, он прошел мирно, почти непримечательно. Все внимание было направлено на жениха и невесту, а уж вторым по важности событием стало рождение сына Спенсера. Джексона на фоне этих двух новостей почти не заметили или сделали вид, что это так.  
Джексон знал, что в зале Грэм с Люком, Лора не пошла бы теперь с ним вместе и под дулом пистолета. Она тоже была где-то там, среди целой толпы гостей. Как и Эмбер Джо с Крисом. Мэрилу с Карлом. Саманта с мэром, и Берта Хейнс...  
Джексон знал каждый колючий взгляд, который заставлял его затылок тупо ныть. Но это было не важно. Главное — это белое облако фатина, в котором купалась Трейси, не идя, а проплывая мимо гостей по проходу. Ее дрожащая от страха улыбка и судорожно сжатая на его руке ладонь. Осторожные звуки скрипки. Изумленные глаза Дика, его неприкрытое восхищение. Нежность. Тяга.  
Их любовь грела, хотя он и не верил в отношения на всю жизнь. Джексону казалось, что им нужно испытать еще так много всего. Увидеть жизнь, выучиться, еще миллион раз изменить свое решение, разойтись на год ил два, а потом понять, что они созданы друг для друга, если это действительно так. Но это был не его выбор и не его жизнь, чтобы судить.  
Джексон нашел взглядом Грэма, когда подвел Трейси к алтарю. Впервые Коулсон надел что-то приличное и Джексон не мог не признать — выглядел он при этом невероятно горячо. На Грэме красовался темный строгий костюм с галстуком, ни тени щетины на чисто выбритом лице, волосы тщательно зачесаны назад. Хотелось своими руками разворошить их и сделать его прежним Грэмом, вне всякого официоза. Но для этого было не время и не место.  
Началась церемония, но Джексон не особенно слушал слова священника. Он спустился в первый ряд и сел на свое место со стороны невесты, тут же ощутив, как мать настороженно подобралась, словно он мог ее укусить. Спенсер повернул голову и окинул его пренебрежительным взглядом, будто делал одолжение, позволив присутствовать на свадьбе собственной сестры.  
Джексон невольно вспомнил короткие диалоги последних недель и неясные намерения брата по поводу наследства. И ему впервые захотелось ответить тем же, стать таким же бесчувственным истуканом, пусть это было неправильно и уравнивало их в беспочвенной злости, которая не имела смысла. С самого детства он помнил только борьбу между ними, соревнования в ловкости, остроте ума, успешности, любви родителей.  
Джексон всегда подспудно чувствовал внутреннюю борьбу и скрытую ревность Спенсера, потому что сам вырос с такой же потребностью во внимании собственной матери. Его, как и Спенсера, испортило желание иметь все, ежеминутно подталкивая заслужить одобрение несмотря ни на что... А когда он не смог, то пошел против этого бесполезного желания, искореняя его в себе, а иногда и выжигая с корнем. Но у него всегда был отец... и Спенсеру казалось, что это слишком много для него. Несправедливо много.  
То, что стало между ними теперь, сложно было сравнить с прежними детскими играми. И относиться к этому, словно все в норме, тоже не получалось. Джексон чувствовал их отрицание сотней игл под кожей и не понимал. Как будто одну важную деталь головоломки он упустил давным-давно, но она никуда не делась, дожидаясь его возвращения. Не смерть Говарда разрушила их отношения, он наконец понял это. И искуплением той вины уже не вернуть ничего назад, его угрызения совести давно никому не нужны, как оказалось. Ни матери, ни брату, ни даже Крису...  
Джексон слегка повернул голову и увидел еле заметную улыбку Грэма, который не отрывал от него взгляда в течение всей церемонии, словно ему было наплевать, что Лоралин не спускает с него глаз, отлавливая малейший жест. Джексон знал, что она будет молчать, но для Грэма, не имеющего таких гарантий, это было довольно смело.  
Произошел обмен кольцами и новобрачные поцеловались, получив благословение священника. Дик позволил себе чуть больше, чем стоило бы в церкви, целуя невесту по-настоящему глубоко и страстно, словно обещая ей что-то. Горящие румянцем щеки сестры выдали ее счастье от этого несколько непристойного для здешнего общества жеста. Джексон услышал недовольное фырканье матери, но даже не обратил на него внимания. Овации затопили зал, и старший Бейтмен вскочил с места, желая подойти к сыну.  
Дик и Трейси направились из зала к ожидающей их машине первыми, торопясь и спеша, как настоящие дети. Когда люди хлынули на выход, Джексон даже не удивился, увидев рядом с собой Дона, тот словно хищная рыбина нарезал круги в толпе, подбираясь к нему. Джексон не делал попыток сбежать, потому что по большей части это было бы бесполезно. Дон притерся к нему справа и ослепил фирменной адвокатской улыбкой.  
Грэм был где-то далеко и Джексон решил, что это к лучшему.  
— Ты смотрелся шикарно в проходе, как настоящий папочка, — шепнул Дон мимоходом, когда Джексон притормозил, пропуская вперед чету Холлов. Они вежливо поблагодарили его, но мистер Холл все же не удержался от пристрастного взгляда.  
— Так захотела Трейси, — сухо ответил Джексон, исключительно из приличия.  
Дон прикинулся пай-мальчиком и важно кивнул, как умел он один.  
— А Грейси будет звать тебя папой? Или ты все же мамочка?  
Джексон растерялся и притормозил, но Дон резво дернул его за руку, утягивая за собой, словно хлопотал о старом друге. Они обогнали Холлов уже на выходе и ступили на мощеное крыльцо церкви, щурясь от солнца. Легкий ветерок не скрадывал жару, и Джексон тут же ощутил всю плотность официального костюма.  
— Ну что ты... что ты... Не переживай так, милый. Дети — это всегда ответственность, — ласково пропел Дон, касаясь его руки, так что Джексону пришлось на шаг отступить.  
— Откуда? — прошипел он сквозь зубы, оглядываясь, чтобы никто не подслушал.  
Дон подмигнул ему.  
— Лоре требовался адвокат, нельзя же оставлять милую даму без юридической защиты перед таким ханжеским уродом, как Хиттинг. Он же просто запугал ее своей каменной физиономией и бубнежом о том, что законно и выгодно. Женушка Грэма не любит напрягать свою дурную головку, но я смог сделать это за нее. Ты щедро платишь ей, словно эта девочка твоя.  
На улицу вышел Грэм и, заметив их, помрачнел. Джексон знал, о чем он может подумать, но ему сейчас было не до того.  
— Зачем ты говоришь мне это? — с опаской спросил он.  
— Хотелось глянуть, как ты будешь делать вид, что все под контролем, хоть это не так.  
— Лоралин отказывается? Ты это хочешь сказать?  
Дон хрипло рассмеялся.  
— Она мысленно уже потратила большую часть суммы. Эта тупая курица спит и видит, как сплавит дочку и заживет припеваючи где-нибудь подальше отсюда.  
— Отлично, — отчеканил Джексон.  
— А твой работяга знает, что ты его купил, как индюшку на День Благодарения?  
— Я его не покупал.  
— Нет, его нет. Всего лишь его дочь, крохотная разница для таких, как ты, но не для Коулсона... Ты заплатил бы и за него, если бы знал цену. Все что Джексон хочет, он должен получить, так или иначе. Так же ты хотел Хейнса? Несмотря на то, что это было неправильно? Да?  
Трейси помахала Джексону из машины и послала воздушный поцелуй. Он через силу ответил и натянуто улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на Дона. Его улыбка стала тягучей, почти кошачьей.  
— Нам не о чем говорить с тобой, Дон.  
— Джексон! — окликнула его Эмбер Джо и подошла вместе с Крисом. Дон хлопнул его по плечу и отошел. Последний, кого Джексон хотел бы посвятить в свою сделку с Лоралин — был Дон. Он казался опаснее Лоралин, и он, в отличие от нее, никуда не уезжал.  
Элси даже не обратила внимания, когда Дон подошел к ней, но дочь завела с другой стороны, словно отстраняя от него. Посторонний человек не заметил бы, но Джексон видел, что у Элси с Доном идет открытая война. Его не пускали в общий круг, хотя это и была его семья.  
Гордон что-то сказал Дону и все, включая Элси, засмеялись. Ладонь Дона крепко сжалась, выдавая его истинные эмоции, и резко расслабилась, словно пружина, и Джексон увидел напоследок злой взгляд. Дон ненавидел их не меньше, чем они его.  
— Хорошая церемония, — Эмбер Джо смотрела выжидающе и с опаской, но Крис разрушил их недоверчивое молчание и обмен взглядами.  
— Вы с Коулсоном вроде-как-не-вместе? — он кивнул ему за спину, указывая на Грэма.  
— Пока нет.  
— Хочу заметить, что его жена смотрит на тебя, как на исчадие ада. Даже Элси не удостоила тебя таким взглядом.  
— Элси скорее слепит куклу-вуду и исколет ее иглами, чем будет так демонстративно таращиться. Тем более, что я не первый и уж точно не последний парень, который видел Дона без штанов.  
Крис поморщился, словно представил себе Дона без нижнего белья.  
— Джексон, мы могли бы поговорить? — попросила Эмбер Джо. — Наедине.  
— Конечно.  
Крис закатил глаза и ушел к своей машине, стоящей на парковке за зданием церкви. Эмбер Джо опустила на глаза темные очки, потому что солнце светило прямо ей в лицо. Джексон знал, что должен был позвонить ей еще до свадьбы, но у него не было времени.  
Эмбер Джо достала из крошечной сумочки сигарету и закурила. Джексон отвернулся, чтобы не дышать дымом.  
— Я повела себя, как дура, — честно призналась она. — Полезла не в свое дело.  
Джексон осмотрел группки гостей у церкви и взглянул на нее.  
— Грэм любит тебя. Теперь я это вижу. Не имеет значения, что я думаю и имею глупость сказать, это на самом деле только между вами. И я была не права...  
Джексон молчал, словно воды в рот набрал, извинение Эмбер Джо было ожидаемым, но он помнил и другие ее слова, и от этого все еще было горько. Она ждала ответа, хоть какого-то знака.  
— Я не играю с людьми уже давно. И он мне небезразличен, я пойду на многое, чтобы обезопасить его. Запомни это, когда в следующий раз решишь, что знаешь, что для меня важно.  
Лицо Эмбер Джо залила бледность, и она вцепилась в сигарету, словно в спасательный круг.  
— Прости.  
Джексон немного оттаял и взял у нее из сумочки пачку.  
— Если ты хочешь когда-нибудь родить Крису здорового ребенка, нужно бросать курить, — он смял упаковку и выкинул ее в урну.  
Эмбер Джо слабо улыбнулась.  
— Я такая сука?..  
— Не больше, чем Кристабелл, он переживет.  
— Я не о Крисе, я о тебе...  
— Я тоже смогу это пережить.  
Мимо прошел Грэм, даже не касаясь его, но Джексон понял, что должен пойти за ним, иначе потом хлопот не оберешься. Эмбер Джо понимающе кивнула, когда он подал ей знак, и быстро отошла. Джексон подождал еще пару секунд и широким шагом пошел за Грэмом мимо остальных гостей и Криса, который уже нашел свою машину.  
Количество автомобилей на парковке значительно уменьшилось, но люди все еще медленно отъезжали один за другим. Процессия неторопливо собиралась на банкет в «Холидей Инн», и Джексон с каждой минутой хотел идти туда все меньше и меньше. Ему претил очередной пустой вечер в безуспешных попытках влиться в здешнее общество. Но это была свадьба его сестры и его долг, хотя бы ради нее делать вид, что все хорошо.  
Грэм остановился у его «форда» и Крис бросил на них подозрительный взгляд.  
— Что? — спросил Джексон, приближаясь. Его мало заботило, что Крис их видит, как возможно еще пара десятков зевак.  
— Чего хотел Грейсон?  
Джексон отмахнулся.  
— Того же, что и всегда. Поддразнить меня и показать, что у него все тузы в рукаве. Он и не вспоминал о вечере в «Воротах», если ты об этом.  
Грэм достал из кармана ключи от своего пикапа и посмотрел вниз.  
— Мэррик нанял его для Лоры, мне вчера сказал мой адвокат. Лоралин странно себя ведет, молчит, и она не захотела говорить со мной утром. Хотя еще пару дней назад обещала устроить ад. Происходит что-то, что мне чертовски не нравится...  
— О чем ты?  
— Вдруг она захочет увезти Грейс? От нас? От меня?  
— Она не сможет.  
— Грейсон может помочь ей.  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Дон — не мировой судья.  
— Но и не дерьмовый адвокат вроде моего, — глухо ответил Грэм. — Чертова жадная до денег прилипала!  
— Ты о своей жене или о Доне? — неудачно пошутил Джексон и тут же замолк.  
— Мне не смешно.  
— Все будет хорошо, — заверил его Джексон.  
Но Грэм только тряхнул головой, словно хотел отогнать дурные мысли, и пошел за своим пикапом. Это был самый натянутый разговор из всех, что у них были. И самый сложный, потому что Джексон ясно осознавал, что в каком-то роде Дон прав.

Его определили за один столик с Эмбер Джо, Крисом и семейной парой чуть за сорок по фамилии Кроккет. Джон и Коллет Кроккет. И как ни странно, к ним попал Карл Эбб вместе с дочерью. Мэрилу искренне обрадовалась, когда увидела его карточку через место от себя и забросала вежливыми вопросами.  
Джексон понял, что его судьба — напиться еще до третьего тоста, потому что на свадьбе Грэм и Лоралин сидели по отдельности, и это стало невидимым сигналом всем еще незамужним подружкам невесты или просто одиноким родственницам в возрасте до тридцати включить его в список охоты.  
Помимо Грэма было еще по меньшей мере пять или шесть мужчин не старше тридцати, которые могли бы рассматривать возможность построить стабильные отношения. Джексон в этот список по известным причинам не попал, последним забитым гвоздем в его репутацию «нормального» стал недавний выверт Дона в «Воротах».  
В течение часа Коллет успела рассказать, как она рожала своего третьего сына — крошку Билли — во всех кровавых и невыносимых для присутствующих мужчин подробностях, а к Грэму подбежала уже третья девица. Она тащила его танцевать, и он неохотно, но все же пошел. Джексону хотелось прекратить этот фарс.  
Мэрилу поменялась местами с отцом, когда он выходил в туалет, и теперь сидела рядом с Джексоном, вызывая неудовольствие Эмбер Джо. Джексон замечал короткие шпильки, которые Эмбер Джо посылала Мэрилу с самого начала вечера, но предпочитал игнорировать их. Она ревновала, и рвение Мэрилу продемонстрировать их дружбу естественно не прошло мимо ее зоркого ока.  
Джексона же заботило другое. Чертовы одиночки, которые потеряли всякий стыд. Грэм был слишком вежлив, чтобы слать всех к черту, а Люк, сидя за тем же столом, наплевав на все, не вылезал из телефона, переписываясь с кем-то.  
— Давай поиграем? — предложила Мэрилу, шепнув ему на ухо. — Я угадаю, на кого ты смотришь.  
— Это и так заметно, — раздраженно буркнул Джексон.  
Мэрилу тихо рассмеялась.  
— Не для всех. Почему вы не сидите вместе?  
— Ответ очевиден.  
Джексон отвернулся и приказал себе не смотреть в ту сторону, обозревая зал и разыскивая взглядом сестру. Она сняла фату и перчатки еще до того, как появилась в зале, и не отрывала пьяного взгляда от Дика, коротко отпивая из своего бокала и кивая гостям, если к ней обращались.  
Они открывали вечер первым танцем и уже выслушали уйму тостов. Трейси затем танцевала со Спенсером, Бейтменом-страшим, Гордоном, Крисом, а Дик пригласил Милинду. Этот этикет казался Джексону глупым, но все мероприятие проводилось для того, чтобы угодить гостям и близким родственникам, потому что жених с невестой с радостью уединились бы еще пару часов назад.  
Утром они улетали на Гавайи на две недели в свадебное путешествие, и от абсолютного отдыха и ничегонеделанья их отделял только этот вечер и грядущая ночь.  
— Тебе нравятся бруталы? — снова заговорила Мэрилу. — Он симпатичный, но, как по мне, слишком грубый.  
— Не суди человека по внешности.  
Их прервала Эмбер Джо.  
— О чем вы секретничаете?  
Коллет Кроккет тоже заинтересовалась и, схватив бокал, кокетливо улыбнулась.  
— А они красивая пара — Джексон и Мэрилу. Вы заметили, Эмбер?  
Крис неприлично хохотнул и Мэрилу покраснела. Джексон решил сбежать, пока беспардонность наседки Кроккет не превратила их беседу в фарс из сплетен и глупых умозаключений.  
— Я отойду, простите, дамы.  
В туалете Джексон застал Бейтмена-старшего, он стоял у писсуара, широко расставив ноги и направляя свой гидрант прямо в сток. Он не зажимался и даже не начал строить из себя обиженного в стиле «держи руки при себе, гнусный педик», только бросил на Джексона недовольный взгляд.  
— Тебя можно поздравить, Ворвик? Деньги Бена уже осели в твоем кармане?  
Джексон подошел к раковине и плеснул себе водой в лицо.  
— Почти.  
Бейтмен упаковал свой член в штаны и подошел к раковине.  
— Хоть ты и держишься, как чертова принцесса, и даже сумел подружиться с моим сыном, это дела не меняет, ты все тот же скандальный мальчишка с огромным желанием прославиться.  
— Чем именно? — холодно спросил Джексон.  
— Твои похождения по чужим семьям чести тебе не добавляют. Но ни Беатрис, ни Милинда не виноваты в том, что у них в семье есть черная овца.  
На этой драматичной ноте Бейтмен пошел на выход. Джексон и не ожидал, что тот может сказать ему что-то приятное, но справедливый упрек задел за живое.

Когда Джексон вышел из туалета, Трейси готовилась бросать букет. Почти все девушки собрались возле небольшого постамента. Все, кроме Эмбер Джо, которая стояла в углу с шерифом Буном. Джексон легко нашел взглядом Грэма, который теперь был в обществе Люка и какой-то пожилой семейной пары. Они мило беседовали, и Джексон немного расслабился, не совсем понимая, что на него нашло раньше.  
Наверное, потому что хотелось быть ближе к Грэму, а не смотреть из угла, как его обхаживают свободные девушки на любой вкус. Джексон не пошел за столик, а нырнул в альков, заставленный декоративными пальмами, хотелось отправить сообщение, раз уж нет возможности поговорить напрямую.  
Спенсер подошел к нему совсем незаметно и Джексон искренне удивился, когда обернулся и увидел его у кадки. Их сходство с отцом всегда немного завораживало Джексона, но теперь при взгляде на брата он чувствовал грусть и отчуждение. Потому что Спенсер не был отцом, он никогда ему не улыбался, не смотрел тепло и не хотел видеть рядом. Как и мама...  
Трейси, отправив букет в толпу, весело рассмеялась и несколько раз хлопнула в ладоши. Платье огромным белым колоколом заходило у ее ног. Дженни вскинула букет над головой и завизжала, как маленькая девочка-трехлетка.  
Джексон указал Спенсеру на диван, и они оба отошли, но садиться не стали. Никто не хотел терять преимущества в росте. Трейси сбежала с помоста и бросилась к Дику, помахав им рукой.  
— Наверное, ты рад такой чести, вести ее к алтарю? — с издевкой спросил брат, как и Джексон посматривая сестру. — Доволен? Завоевал ее за коротких пару месяцев и ведь это было так просто. Главное, не вспоминать о прошлом, да?  
В правой руке у него был пузатый бокал с чем-то похожим на виски и Джексон понял, что брат сильно поддал. Было что-то неприятное в выражении его лица, в том, как он выталкивал слова, словно они застревали у него в горле. Что-то новое и неуловимо отталкивающее.  
— Это было ее решение, — спокойно ответил Джексон.  
— Я был рядом все эти годы, но она выбрала тебя, как всегда... Как и папа.  
— Это так важно?  
— Для тебя это пустяк? Всего лишь какая-то роль в церкви, одолжение? Твоя потребность быть в центре внимания удовлетворена?  
— Я не просил ее ни о чем.  
— А тебе и не нужно было. Ты же Джексон. Братик, который звонит ей три раза в год и которого она возводит в ранг идеала, потому что он не запрещает ей якшаться с местными уродами и бунтовать против родителей. Ведь ты — само олицетворение бунта.  
Джексон понял, к чему клонит Спенсер, но прошлого не вернуть.  
— Думаешь, я не жалел, что меня не было рядом?  
— А ты жалел? Что-то по тебе не заметно...  
— Иди ты! — выпалил Джексон, не сдержавшись, когда сам тон и снисходительный взгляд Спенсера его достали. Это семь лет назад он мог верить в его идеальность, теперь же перед ним был другой человек. Самолюбивый, эгоистичный и жадный, как барракуда.  
— Ты ублюдок, — неторопливо ответил Спенсер, покачивая в руке бокал, а затем ставя его на столик сбоку. — Наглая тварь, которая заползает людям под кожу, дурачит всех и заставляет плясать под свою дудку, чего бы им это ни стоило...  
— Протрезвей и прекрати винить меня во всем, — посоветовал Джексон, делая шаг вперед, но Спенсер не дал ему уйти и сжал руку чуть выше локтя. Было понятно, что от такой хватки у Джексона выступят синяки, но Спенсера это абсолютно не волновало.  
Его губы кривились, словно он проглотил лимон. И этим лимоном был он, Джексон.  
— Мне следовало давно сказать тебе, как я ненавижу тебя и твою манеру очаровывать всех подряд. Но меня ты не купишь на это, никогда не покупал. Мерзкий маленький членосос... — процедил Спенсер.  
Джексон дернул руку, но безуспешно, оставалось разве что ударить собственного брата. Но это был не выход, не на свадьбе у сестры в переполненном зале. Хотя, скорее всего, Джексон не сделал этого не потому, что знал, что нельзя, а потому что хотел. И это казалось неправильным.  
— Отпусти меня! — со сталью в голосе сказал он.  
— Думаешь, мне приятно прикасаться к тебе? Знать, что мой брат — шлюха? — Спенсер наклонился чуть вперед, выдыхая ему в лицо запах алкоголя. — Ты ничтожество, Джек, ничтожество. Даже теперь, даже спустя все эти годы. А знаешь, почему?  
— Спенсер, на нас смотрят гости. Отпусти. Меня. Повторяю последний раз.  
Спенсер фыркнул и сжал ладонь еще сильнее, видя гримасу боли на его лице.  
— Никому нет дела до тебя, Джек. Кто будет заботиться, не обижают ли золотого мальчика? Папа? Он мертв, — выплюнул он. Джексон задрожал от отвращения. Его тошнило от лица Спенсера, от тона его голоса, от его злобы. — Ты можешь думать, что прижал меня, Джек, да что угодно думай. Но на самом деле, я выиграл! Я выиграл давным-давно.  
Джексон покачнулся и чуть не упал, когда Спенсер с усилием отбросил его руку.  
— Я вижу тебя насквозь, Джек. И ты пустышка, ноль, ничтожество. Еще раз станешь на моем пути, я устрою тебе неприятности похуже тех, что были у тебя и Говарда после ваших кувырков в летнем домике.  
— Считаешь себя хозяином этого города? — разозлился Джексон.  
— Я считаю, что такую дрянь, как ты, нужно уничтожать. Тем или иным способом. Ты позорил нас с самого начала. Сколько их было у тебя? Этих мерзких мальчишек, с которыми ты спал? Грейсон? Тогда и теперь?  
— Не твое дело! — огрызнулся Джексон.  
— Я пытался повлиять на тебя, я хотел поступить правильно, но ты никого не слушал! Даже отца. Ты должен был вынести урок, Джек, понять, что на кону намного больше, чем твоя неразборчивая задница...  
Джексон уже не видел никого вокруг. Словно все отошло на второй план. В голове то и дело проносились мысли одна другой ужаснее.  
— И ты меня наказал? — спросил он. — Говард ведь был отцом Мэнди... Твоим будущим тестем. И ты смог? Смог?  
Спенсер подхватил свой бокал и допил одним глотком до дна.  
— Этот урод трахнул моего малолетнего брата! Сына своего лучшего друга. Вы друг друга стоили, что он, что ты... Шушукались, как голубки. Эти улыбочки и томные взгляды. Отец должен был это увидеть. Должен!  
Джексон уцепился за борта его пиджака и потянул. Спенсер еще раз его толкнул, но уже легче, словно играючи.  
— Ты не мог! Скажи мне, что это был не ты!  
— Это был я. Я это сделал, — четко проговорил Спенсер прямо ему в лицо. И улыбнулся. — А ты думал, я должен защищать тебя? Я был рад увидеть, как ты тонешь. И увижу это снова, не сомневайся, когда ты разочаруешься и сбежишь...  
Джексон ощутил, что его накрывает горячая волна слепой, бесконтрольной ярости. Бокал упал и разлетелся вдребезги, когда он затряс Спенсера, как куль с мукой. Но в ответ услышал только издевательский смех.  
— Покажи мне свое настоящее лицо, Джексон. Не притворяйся той же слюнявой сукой, какой ты был под Хейнсом.  
Дальше все вышло до отвращения просто, Джексон завалил его на пол с одного удара. Хороший хук справа. Милая миссис Пенбаум закричала, когда увидела драку и двух молодых мужчин, сцепившихся, как животные. К ним начали стекаться люди, но не каждый решился бы разнимать. Сцена была безобразной, словно гротеск.  
— Джексон! — крикнула Трейси, подхватывая юбки и мчась к ним со всех ног.  
— Ты убил его! — сквозь зубы прорычал Джексон Спенсеру. — Ты убил ЕГО. Убил, ублюдок.  
— Мать вашу! — заорал Крис и подбежал. — Джексон, какого хрена!  
— Джексон! — выкрикнула мать. И Джексон еще раз засветил Спенсеру в глаз.  
Спенсер упал на спину и откинул голову назад, все еще посмеиваясь, несмотря на то, что из разбитой брови текла кровь. Джексон оседлал его и замахнулся, уже не контролируя, что он делает. Спенсер освободил в нем всю ту ярость, что копилась годами, словно вскрыл гнойный нарыв. В голове гулко билось: «Он это заслужил. Заслужил. Заслужил!»  
— Зарывай себя поглубже, еще глубже, Джексон, — подначивал Спенсер, пытаясь сбросить его, но безуспешно.  
Костяшки были сбиты, кисть ныла, боль отдавалась в руку. Джексон успел ударить раз семь, разбив лицо Спенсера в кровь, пока его не оторвали от брата. Каким бы гаденышем ни был Спенсер, драться он не умел.  
Джексон ощутил захват сзади и его обхватили сильные руки, а потом Аманда мелькнула у него перед лицом и закатила ему детскую пощечину, больше звонкую, чем болезненную. Она, видимо, решила, что раз его блокировали, то он не опасен. Но Джексон в любом случае не тронул бы ее.  
— Что случилось? Зачем ты ударил его? — услышал он у уха знакомый голос и понял, что его держит Грэм. Джексон, как собака, затряс головой, растрепывая непослушные волосы и сжимая кулаки. Он не мог сказать при Аманде, он вообще не мог это проговорить, таким злым и кощунственным ему казалось то, что сделал Спенсер.  
— Я убью тебя! Ты покойник, Спенсер! — припечатал Джексон, видя самодовольное лицо брата.  
Вокруг них собралось плотное кольцо гостей, которое охватило их, словно на боксерском ринге. Аманда достала платок и стерла кровь с виска Спенсера. Трейси тоже помогала Спенсеру и ощупывала его лицо своими тонкими пальчиками, не замечая, что ее юбка испачкалась в его крови.  
Шериф Бун растолкал для себя маленький проход.  
— Что тут происходит?! Драка?!  
Джексон расслабился в руках Грэма и почти встал на ноги. Эмбер Джо подлетела к нему и заслонила собой, чтобы помочь, если Джексона решат задержать.  
— Это недоразумение! Шериф! — сказала она. — Джексон явно сможет все объяснить. Верно?  
— Я ничего не буду объяснять, — ответил он, и Эмбер Джо чуть не пнула его.  
Спенсер приподнялся на локтях и вытер ладонью все еще подтекающий нос.  
— Шериф, все хорошо. Дела семейные. У меня нет претензий.  
Бейтмен выскочил вперед:  
— Какого черта?! Что значит, нет претензий? Его надо упечь в тюрьму!  
— Папа! — попросил Дик, пытаясь оттащить его назад. — Не надо!  
Милинда повернулась к Джексону и указала на него пальцем.  
— Ты! Тебе должно быть стыдно за свое поведение! Снова скандал, даже на свадьбе сестры ты не можешь вести себя нормально! Эгоист! Зачем ты ударил его? Зачем ты поднял на него руку? Животное!  
Грэм отпустил Джексона, и он выпрямился, потирая ушибы на руках. Только спустя пару минут к нему пришло понимание, как это может выглядеть со стороны. Он ударил брата, избил на свадьбе сестры. Все смотрели на него с опаской и осуждением. Даже те, кто прежде относился с долей симпатии.  
— Джексон, уходи, — попросила Трейси со слезами на глазах. — Пожалуйста.  
— Убирайся! — рявкнула Аманда.  
Вперед вышла Саманта и протянула ему руку.  
— Джек, я отвезу тебя домой. Пошли.  
Джексон заколебался, ему не хотелось, чтобы Саманта ставила свою репутацию на кон, но она твердо стояла на своем. В ее глазах горел вызов «попробуй, откажи» и шутить с ней не хотелось.  
— Ты выпил, я отвезу тебя домой. Пошли.  
Джексон оглянулся на Грэма и получил его короткий кивок. Саманта взяла его под руку, и он увидел Лоралин с ехидной улыбкой на алых напомаженных губах. Спенсер поднялся и посмотрел ему вслед, но Джексон даже не обернулся.  
Только потом он понял, что Спенсер еще раз провел его. Выставил себя беззащитной жертвой, а его — агрессивным уродом, который может поднять руку на собственного брата. И Спенсер знал, что он не побежит рассказывать о том, кто сделал те фото. Не сможет снова заставить Криса и Аманду испытать ту же боль, что и семь лет назад.  
Особенно Аманду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Аналогия с бейсбольными терминами. Хоум Ран — секс с проникновением. Третья база — оральные ласки.


	6. Глава 26-29

**Глава 26. Справедливость**

 

_Совесть - единственный цензор, средоточие моральных норм, но в действительности совесть отделена от самого человека, чтобы предлагать оптимальные решения в ситуациях, осознать которые тот бессилен._

 

Стивен Кинг

Когда Грэм вернулся домой, Джексон уже был безобразно пьян и не отлипал от унитаза, испачкав свой костюм в блевотине. После того как Саманта высадила его у дома, хотелось только двух вещей: вернуться и прибить Спенсера или забыть обо всем. Ему необходимо было набраться до такого состояния, когда уже ни о чем не нужно будет думать. И он так и сделал, но вместо желаемого облегчения желудок устроил ему американские горки. Никакого забвения, только холод наступающей на пятки действительности и спазмы корчащихся в агонии внутренностей.  
Джексон касался холодного фаянса, сидя на полу и ощущая себя как никогда дерьмово. И дело было даже не в алкогольном дурмане. Больно было внутри и тело не имело к этому никакого отношения.  
Грэм остановился в дверях и осмотрел всю сцену без единой эмоции.  
— Давай, я помогу тебе принять душ?  
— Лучше уходи. Тебе не стоит видеть меня таким...  
— Забудь.  
Грэм поднял его на ноги и принялся раздевать. Бабочка, запонки, пиджак, жилет, с десяток пуговиц рубашки. Джексон почти не сопротивлялся, неловко покачиваясь у него в руках.  
— Скажешь, к чему была драка? — спросил Грэм.  
— Нет, не сейчас.  
Джексон запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Грэм коснулся губами его виска и погладил по спине.  
— Что бы он ни сказал, это неважно, Джек.  
— Откуда тебе знать? — Джексон попытался отпихнуть его, но вместо этого непроизвольно отошел сам и привалился к душевой кабине. На нем все еще была распахнутая рубашка и брюки, не снимая их, Джексон вошел в душ. Дрожащие руки не с первого раза открутили кран, но он все-таки справился.  
Холодная вода потекла по лицу, размывая волосы и делая официальную рубашку похожей на мокрую половую тряпку. Ее пришлось скинуть, но на брюки сил не хватило. Джексон простоял так минут десять, пока от холода не застучали зубы, и Грэм решил прекратить это. Он отключил воду и закутал его в полотенце.  
— Хочешь облегчиться напоследок? — спросил он, кивая на унитаз.  
— Кажется, я выблевал все.  
Грэм расстегнул ширинку и потянул брюки с трусами вниз, оголяя его ноги.  
— Тогда иди в кровать, я скоро приду, только вытру лужи и приберусь.  
Джексон кивнул и побрел к себе. Комната немного кружилась, но кровать нашлась безошибочно. Джексон не уснул, пока не услышал, что Грэм закончил с уборкой и улегся рядом. Грэм прижался со спины и обнял его одной рукой. Только тогда Джексон прекратил вздрагивать и прислушиваться, не переставая думать о том, что ему сказал Спенсер.  
Казалось, что его слова останутся в памяти, даже если мозги разлетятся по всей комнате брызгами. Но на это он, к счастью, был не способен, даже упившись в хлам.

Утром Джексону было невыносимо плохо, но он не стал жалеть себя и ушел еще до того, как Грэм проснулся, стараясь не шуметь, когда собирался на работу. Вечером он был не в лучшей форме, и ему не хотелось выяснять отношения с самого утра, а о том, что Грэм удовлетворится какой-нибудь ложью, можно было и не мечтать.  
Он написал три сообщения Трейси, хотя она так и не ответила. Они с Диком, должно быть, уже были на пол пути к аэропорту, но Джексон все же не мог побороть в себе опасения, что сестра злится на него. Меньше всего Джексон хотел обидеть своим поступком Трейси, но в то же время понимал, что наломал дров. Объяснить ей казалось самым сложным, если не невозможным, и Джексон выбрал меньшее из двух зол, решив открыть полуправду.  
Это казалось самым правильным вариантом. О том, что рассказал ему Спенсер, Джексон не планировал говорить никому, кроме Грэма. Он так давно хотел найти и раздавить человека, который сделал и слил те фото, что когда получил все карты в руки, его охватило странное оцепенение. Было так легко обличить его, даже без доказательств.  
Но Джексон знал, что унижение Спенсера ударит не только по нему. Он смотрел в будущее и видел новый скандал, старые отголоски неверия и боли в глазах Криса, ярость Аманды, глухую ненависть Берты. Он соврал Трейси, оправдывая драку подозрением в нечистоплотности ведения дел в компании. Хотя бы это не стоило скрывать.  
Трейси ответила ему после обеда. Сухое и короткое «Поговорим, когда я вернусь» подарило ему отголосок надежды на то, что все будет хорошо. Нужно было только подождать.

Последствия скандала наложились на переезд Джексона в дом Грэма, который он даже не стал особенно скрывать. Эмбер Джо помогла перенести коробки с вещами, а Крис, приехавший вместе с ней, раскритиковал обстановку дома в пух и прах. Но Джексон не чувствовал в его словах злости и был рад, когда Крис согласился выпить с ним пива, сидя на «старушечьем» диване Грэма.  
— Тебе бы стоило переделать дом, — посоветовал он. — У Коулсона ужасный вкус.  
— У Грэма нет никакого вкуса, он равнодушен к вещам. Его волнует цвет салфеток и длина скатертей в баре, но в собственном доме совершенно не заботит, что все его блюда украшают розовые цветы. Просто он такой человек.  
Эмбер Джо усмехнулась и дала ему визитку знакомого дизайнера.  
— Если ты все же решишь что-то изменить.  
— Спасибо, Эм.  
Но несмотря на некоторое затишье их в отношениях, Джексона не покидало ощущение приближающейся катастрофы. Дон молчал, никак не пытаясь связаться. Хиттинг занимался бумагами и сообщал, что Грэму вот-вот сообщат радостную новость. Но после их разговора на свадьбе, Джексон не был уверен, что тот воспримет это как чудо. Грэм злился и в каждом слове законников видел подвох. Его напрягало поведение Лоралин и ее уступчивость. Он ожидал чего-то жуткого, если не хуже. И был бы прав, отпусти Джексон ситуацию на самотек.  
Через пару недель совместной жизни в одном доме, когда соседи увидели, как Джексон выходит и возвращается в дом Грэма, поползли сплетни. Лоралин лишь добавила им остроты, заявив, что собирается в скором времени уехать из города. Оформление развода шло полным ходом, не задерживаясь из-за проволочек или споров супругов. Невиданная покорность Лоралин выглядела подозрительно, хотя рот она не раскрывала и не выходила за рамки.  
Грэм тоже держался хорошо, но Джексон все равно не рисковал приставать с расспросами или приходить в «Ворота». Люк, когда он видел его в последний раз, сказал ему, что поток клиентов в заведении значительно уменьшился, даже по сравнению с тем, что было еще до рекламы в газете. Грэм молчал об этом, как и не говорил ему до последнего, что Грейс будет жить с ним, словно боясь сглазить. Но иногда Джексон замечал, что он много думает о чем-то, смотрит на него и словно боится признаться, что их уединение скоро прервется.  
Джексон в некотором роде понимал его скрытность, но не успевал зацикливаться на этом из-за собственных дел. Он ждал, когда Трейси вернется из свадебного путешествия, встречался с Хиттингом раз в неделю, обсуждая детали развода и соглашения об опеке, работал в редакции и заканчивал оформлять бумаги на приобретение помещения под ресторан.  
Грэм сказал о Грейс, когда бумаги были подписаны, тем же вечером. Днем он набрал его на работе и сообщил, что вечером будет ждать дома. Джексон купил еды навынос и перенес встречу с Эмбер Джо. Ему хотелось насладиться реакцией Грэма. В последнее время они мало были вместе, и атмосфера казалась напряженной и тягостной.  
Но Грэм не выражал радости, скорее был растерян и зажат. Джексону не нравилось такое поведение, и он слегка занервничал — ведь появление в их доме Грейс должно было стать благом, а не поводом для беспокойства. На минуту закралась глупая мысль, что Грэм стыдится их отношений и не хочет, чтобы дочь видела их вместе, но затем он отбросил ее. Грэм выглядел слишком виноватым для этого.  
Джексон сгрузил пакет на кухонный стол и бросил на стойку ключи. За пару недель он уже привык, что они живут вместе. Один дом, одна кровать, одно общее пространство на двоих. Джексон привозил ужин, Грэм всегда готовил завтраки — это было их правилом.  
— Я принес ужин, — довольно позитивно начал Джексон. — Запеченная утка и домашний картофель с золотистой корочкой, пальчики оближешь.  
— Потом. — Грэм стоял, прислонившись плечом к холодильнику, и даже не сделал шага к продуктам. Он не пошел на работу ради своей грандиозной новости и ждал его.  
— Что-то случилось? — вкрадчиво спросил Джексон, понимая, что представлял себе этот момент совсем не так. Казалось, что опека над Грейс должна принести Грэму облегчение, но он напротив нервничал. — На работе? С Лоралин?  
— Нет. Я сегодня был у адвоката. С разводом все в норме, как и с Лоралин.  
Джексон облегченно выдохнул, но все же не стал дальше гадать.  
— Я знаю, что ты на такое не подписывался... — сообщил Грэм с заминкой. — И пойму, если ты разозлишься. Ты имеешь на это право, но как бы там ни было, я не буду тебя держать насильно.  
— Насильно? — Джексон с трудом скрыл улыбку. — О чем ты?  
Грэм наконец оторвался от холодильника и подошел поближе. Джексон посмотрел ему в глаза, и ему на секунду показалось, что он может почитать его мысли. Глупые, преждевременные и немного боязливые. Грэм решил, что он от него съедет, если тот приведет в этот дом Грейс.  
Разговор об этом как-то никогда не заходил, но Джексон не был против малышки в их доме, пусть и не умел общаться с детьми. Грейс его боялась и постоянно пряталась за отца, когда он в последний раз забирал ее на вечер у Лоралин.  
— Лора отдала мне полную опеку над Грейс. Мы подписали бумаги, в конце недели я уже смогу официально забрать ее сюда. Она будет жить со мной.  
— Это же хорошо, нет?  
— Ты считаешь это хорошей новостью? — переспросил Грэм. — Ты понял, что я сказал? Она отдает ее насовсем, а не на пару часов раз в неделю. Здесь будет жить ребенок. С нами.  
Джексон хлопнул его по плечу и ухмыльнулся, делая вид, что его это не волнует. Хотя от четкого акцента на долгосрочности обязательств назрела легкая нервозность.  
— Сочувствую, тебе понадобится няня, — ответил Джексон. — И нужно будет переделать ее комнату, в конце концов, девочка уже давно выросла из пеленок.  
Грэм перехватил его руку и потянул на себя.  
— К черту няньку и комнату. Я никогда не оставлю свою дочь без присмотра. Но ты останешься со мной, здесь? — с нажимом спросил он. — Ты не уйдешь?  
— А есть альтернатива лично для меня? — подначил Джексон, ощущая, как взгляд Грэма прожигает ему щеку. — Какие-то варианты? Куда мне идти?  
— Никуда. Только со мной.  
— Тогда я останусь.  
Грэм прижал его к стойке и положил руки на бедра. Джексон глубоко вдохнул и поднял голову, уставившись глаза в глаза.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Грэм, и не позволяя ему ответить хоть что-то, поцеловал.  
Джексон совершенно не был против подобного выражения чувств и отзывчиво вернул поцелуй, пока весь воздух не высосало из легких, а губы не начали ныть от такой активности. Грэм вжимал его в стойку все сильнее и сильнее, чуть не усаживая на столешницу. Джексон ощутил, что к его бедру прижался твердый член, но не хотел спешить.  
После свадьбы он с неделю избегал Грэма, пока они не поговорили о Спенсере. Грэм внимательно выслушал его и успокоил, напомнив, что он ни в коей мере не держит ответ за действия брата. Джексон тогда сдался его словам, чувствуя облегчение, потому что Грэм сказал правду, но Джексону проще было обвинять себя в этой ситуации, чем окончательно отгородиться, что давно уже следовало сделать.  
— Ужин? — спросил Джексон, когда Грэм все-таки отпустил его и отошел на шаг.  
— Да. Ужин и в постель, — улыбнулся он. — Я очень хочу поблагодарить тебя за понимание ситуации.  
— Тогда мы можем поужинать и после?  
Грэм кивнул и потащил его наверх.

Ужинать Грэм спустился после душа в одном полотенце, Джексон же натянул на голое тело джинсы и пошел разогревать утку.  
— Когда тут будет Грейс, мы уже не сможем трахаться на лестнице и ходить голышом по дому, — задумчиво заметил он.  
— Я в курсе. Когда она окажется здесь, все станет по-другому.  
— Слишком прилично?  
— Только вне спальни, — пообещал Грэм.  
Джексон расставил тарелки и положил еду.  
— Эмбер дала мне визитку неплохого дизайнера, мы могли бы начать ремонт с комнаты Грейс. Мне кажется, ей понравилась бы более уютная комната. Будешь сок?  
— Нет. Мне сейчас неудобно заниматься ремонтом, — нехотя ответил Грэм. — Я разберу манеж с игрушками и отправлю его на чердак. Нужно подождать немного, через пару месяцев мы переоборудуем эту комнату, я обещаю.  
Джексон сел напротив и взял вилку.  
— Не обязательно сразу ремонтировать весь дом, всего одна комната — это же пустяк.  
Грэм задумался.  
— Ты можешь пригласить своего дизайнера и посчитать смету, а я скажу, потянем ли мы ремонт сейчас?  
— Смеешься? Никаких счетов за ремонт, ты платишь за дом и еду.  
— У тебя все еще действует аренда на квартиру из тех денег, что я взял у тебя. Так что ты тоже платишь. И к тому же мне нужно дать Лоралин пару тысяч перед ее отъездом в Калифорнию.  
Джексон не донес еду до рта.  
— Дать Лоралин? Дать ей денег? Еще денег?!  
— Она сочла это справедливым, раз уж я получу и безболезненный развод, и ребенка. Она попросила меня, когда речь зашла о Грейс. Напрямую, без адвокатов, и я не смог отказать.  
Джексон еле удержался, чтобы не выругаться, хотя ему очень хотелось, почти до боли. Вместо этого он сжал в руке вилку и вонзил ее в картофелину, представляя, что это голова Лоралин. Происходящее не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Джексон боялся предположить, сколько этой жадной стерве нужно денег, чтобы прекратить доить своего бывшего? Наверное, и полумиллиона было бы недостаточно.  
— Хорошо, — подытожил Джексон, спустя минуту. — Ты даешь Лоралин деньги, а я дарю Грейс новую комнату.  
— Джексон...  
— Я заплачу за ремонт для Грейс, Грэм. Хочешь поспорить?  
Грэм не ответил, уставившись в тарелку. Он явно желал возразить, но не мог. И Джексон это прекрасно понимал, как и то, что сейчас ему необходима поддержка. Если бы Грэм узнал обо всем, он никогда не дал бы ему заплатить за ремонт, но он не знал. И Джексон в очередной раз уверился, что поступил правильно.  
— Коулсон, — окликнул его он и шутливо махнул вилкой.  
— Да?  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал Джексон и прибавил. — Папочка.  
Джексон не ожидал, что Грэм сграбастает его на колени и притянет к себе, но он тут же обнял за шею и поцеловал. Полотенце держалось на честном слове, а джинсы не давали особой подвижности. Пальцы зарылись в мокрые после душа волосы и Джексон начал медленно стекать на пол, утягивая за собой последний покров.  
Грэм не сопротивлялся, когда Джексон развел его ноги и сжал бедра, касаясь темных волосков.  
— Ты кончил час назад, — заметил он, взглянув снизу-вверх. — И у тебя опять стоит.  
— Когда твоя задница ерзает по моим коленям, у меня непроизвольный стояк.  
Джексон облизнулся.  
— Я люблю твой стояк.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я хочу отсосать тебе, — признался Джексон, специально растягивая время и любуясь на то, как все сильнее крепнет член Грэма. Как призывно блестит капля естественной смазки на головке, как движется его живот, когда он дышит, и как окутанные темным пушком ноги покрылись гусиной кожей.  
— Ты мазохист, давишься и сипишь потом, но все равно берешь в рот, — проговорил Грэм.  
— Мне доставляет удовольствие, как ты стонешь, когда я трахаю тебя своим ртом. У тебя крышу срывает, меня это заводит.  
— Наверное, потому что ты единственный, кому нравится это не меньше принимающей стороны.  
— Я не единственный, — засмеялся Джексон.  
Но Грэм не поддержал его веселье, вспомнив о том, что Джексон может судить об этом не понаслышке. И чтобы не плодить в его голове ненужные мысли, Джексон повел руки выше и потерся щекой о член. Осмысленности в глазах Грэма тут же убавилось, а его рука легла ему на шею.  
— О чем ты думаешь? — поддразнил его Джексон, потираясь о член губами, но не размыкая их.  
— О том, чтобы выебать тебя в рот. Сжать волосы, — Грэм коснулся прядей на затылке. — Оттянуть их и вставить тебе.  
Подобная откровенность заводила не меньше действий, и Джексон накрыл одной ладонью свою ширинку, сдавив член. Он уже крепко завелся и хотел большего.  
— Выходит, ты совсем не примерный парень?  
— А ты не стеснительный девственник.  
— Сделай это. Трахни. Мне нравится эта идея.  
Грэм с минуту колебался, но ехидная улыбка на лице Джексона придала ему решимости. Он слез со стула и поставил ноги у его бедер. Пальцы цепко сжали волосы, Джексон зашипел, когда он дернул их, и приоткрыл рот. Грэм взял ствол и повел головкой по губам, пока Джексон не начал тянуться за его членом языком.  
— Прикоснешься рукой к моей ступне, и я остановлюсь, — проговорил Грэм.  
— А может, я просто укушу, если мне не понравится? — съехидничал Джексон и нарочно царапнул зубами головку. Грэм потянул за волосы сильнее, вызвав глухой стон.  
— Вот как?  
— Да.  
Грэм даже играючи не хотел причинить боль, поэтому замешкался. Джексон обнял ладонями его голые ягодицы и, притянув ближе, взял в рот член, заглатывая как можно глубже. Он специально посмотрел вверх, чтобы подать сигнал продолжать самостоятельно.  
— Джек... — Грэм легко качнулся, чувствуя, что еще немного и нежность улетит в пропасть, уступая место дикому вожделению. Джексон непроизвольно сглатывал слюну, смаргивал слезы и прятал зубы, пока Грэм все сильнее толкался ему в рот. Ему хватало зрелища сминающей ширинку руки Джексона, которая хотела разодрать джинсу, пока он терял голову от ощущения его трепещущего горла, губ, нежного прикосновения нёба к головке и влажных ласк языка.  
— Расстегни ширинку, — хрипло приказал Грэм. — Покажи мне себя.  
Джексон снял джинсы, словно вторую кожу, с болезненным стоном, и тут же поймал в руку собственный стояк. Он застонал от удовольствия с его членом во рту и Грэм чуть не спустил в ту же секунду. Ему еще никогда не было лучше. И Джексон знал это, вибрируя горлом все сильнее и сильнее, пока выдержка не полетела к чертям и удовольствие бешеным потоком не прокатилось по венам. Грэм подался назад, подхватывая рукой заданный Джексоном ритм, и привалился рукой к стойке, тяжело дыша.  
Джексон почти сразу последовал за ним и сел на пятки, запрокидывая голову и кончая. Его рука не переставала работать, лаская ствол, из которого вытекла всего пара капель, пачкая пальцы. Грудь бешено ходила вверх-вниз, перекачивая воздух, а в глазах застыла блаженная пустота. Хотелось просто упасть и лежать, не чувствуя затекших коленей и твердости пола.  
— Это было горячо, — заметил Джексон, когда пульс кое-как пришел в норму.  
— Когда ты становишься на колени, у меня весь мозг утекает в член.  
— Принимаю это как комплимент.  
— И овации, — добавил Грэм со смешком.  
Джексон усмехнулся.  
— Подари мне цветы, думаю, в редакции оценят шутку. Только не пиши в записке за что, иначе моя репутация будет подмочена.  
Грэм помог ему встать, а затем настойчиво поцеловал.  
— Возможно, я последую твоему совету. Цветы, без записки, это меньшее, что ты можешь просить за подобное.

Трейси вернулась ближе к концу месяца. Они с Диком провели два дня Нью-Йорке перед тем, как отправиться домой, поэтому выглядели счастливыми туристами. Встречая их в аэропорту, Джексон ожидал какой угодно реакции, но Трейси обескуражила его, просто выбежав навстречу и бросившись в объятия. Прошло всего чуть больше двух недель, но она уже не злилась, согревая его своей улыбкой.  
— Джексон! Боже, как я соскучилась по дому!  
— Хорошо отдохнули?  
— Это были сказочные две недели! — ответил за нее Дик, подволакивая чемодан.  
Они оба походили на аборигенов, красуясь отчетливым бронзовым загаром, белоснежными улыбками и не по-техасски легкомысленной одеждой. Джексон любовался на Трейси и ее новый образ с не меньшим удовольствием, чем в тот день, когда увидел ее в подвенечном платье.  
— Куда вас отвезти? — спросил он Дика.  
— Папа подарил нам квартиру недалеко от центра и это хорошо, потому что за коттеджем кому-то пришлось бы ухаживать, когда мы уедем учиться.  
— Хорошо, тогда в квартиру, отдохнете.  
— Я хочу увидеться с Дэнни и Лу, — протянул Дик, поглядывая на Трейси.  
— Конечно. И я совсем не устала, — заверила она. — Я покажу тебе квартиру, она изумительная. Мы ночевали в ней после свадьбы...  
Но Джексона там не было, когда они уезжали в новое жилище, и мимолетная неловкая пауза повисла между ними. Трейси взяла его за руку и кивнула, словно хотела подать знак «все хорошо». И он немного оттаял.  
— Я буду подсказывать, где свернуть, — сообщил Дик. — Развлечешь Трейс, пока я съезжу к Дэну? Этот придурок поссорился с Дженни и раз десять звонил нам на Гавайи, спустив не одну сотню баксов на телефонные переговоры.  
— Надеюсь, они помирились, — Джексон кивнул и помог Трейси с ее сумкой, которая весила по меньшей мере полсотни фунтов.  
Они прошли через зал ожидания и направились к двери.  
— Как там Грэм? — спросила Трейси, когда они, наконец, загрузились в машину, рассовав чемоданы по салону, после того как в багажнике не хватило места.  
— Хорошо.  
— И все? — улыбнулась ему сестра, откинувшись на заднее сиденье. Джексон подавился заготовленной речью, когда увидел ее смешливые глаза в зеркале заднего вида.  
— Эмбер Джо, — подсказал Дик, немного тушуясь. — Она все знает.  
Джексон чувствовал себя неловко каждый раз, когда ему приходилось обсуждать вопросы секса и отношений с этой парочкой. И не потому, что считал, что они осудят, просто для него Трейси еще долго будет милой сестренкой, а не взрослой женщиной. Но и игнорировать ее теперь было нельзя, не для этого он так много сил вложил в их отношения.  
— Разводится, — все же ответил Джексон. — Немного бесится, немного переживает. Мы приготовили комнату для Грейс, она будет жить с нами.  
— Мы? — удивилась она.  
Джексон завел машину и отъехал, Дик сделал вид, что за окном происходит что-то чрезвычайно интересное.  
— Мы теперь живем вместе, — ответил Джексон.  
— Так внезапно?  
— Трейс, — ответил ей Дик. — Не напирай. Думаешь, Эмбер Джо рассказала тебе все?  
— По крайней мере, я считала, что это так, ведь это она разъяснила мне всю ситуацию со Спенсером. А это было нужно мне больше твоих уверток, Джек...  
Джексону хотелось прибить Эмбер Джо и в то же время расцеловать. Потому что впервые она сделала именно то, что нужно, хоть и в своем фирменном стиле, не предупреждая его. Возможно, это было неправильно, но он так и не сказал ей о фотографиях (зная ее манеру защищать его), и в разговоре с Трейси она могла оперировать только теми фактами, которые он и так не скрывал.  
Трейси перехватила в зеркале его взгляд.  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты тоже уделил мне немного времени. Джексон, я хочу услышать все, что у тебя есть сказать по поводу нашего брата и Грэма... Надоело, что все относятся ко мне, как к ребенку.  
Дик разрумянился и умоляюще посмотрел на жену, а Джексон обреченно кивнул.

Весь день после встречи и разговора с сестрой Джексон потратил на общение с Эмбер Джо. Она как раз заканчивала оформление документов на покупку помещения его будущего ресторана, и Джексон с радостью узнал, что уже на следующей неделе можно будет приступить к ремонту и покупке оборудования. Но волнение и беспокойство у него вызывало другое.  
Грейс.  
Через два дня Грэм должен был забрать ее. Джексон не ощущал стеснения во многом потому, что не думал о ней. Сам факт ее существования никак его не отягощал, поэтому задумываться о том, что Грейс его совсем не знает, начал чертовски поздно.  
За все время Джексон видел ее раз пять или шесть, но ни разу не оставался наедине и не говорил с ней, если вообще возможно найти общую тему для угрюмой пятилетки и взрослого мужчины. Когда зашел разговор о том, что Грейс переедет, Джексон постепенно начал примерять на себя роль одного из родителей, и вместо твердой уверенности в своих силах ощутил страх.  
Страх разочаровать Грэма.  
Страх не сладить с девочкой.  
Страх не суметь стать достойным родителем. Но Грэм лишь рассмеялся, когда он озвучил свои сомнения.  
На неделе Ненси заскочила к ним узнать, нужны ли будут ее услуги, когда малышка окажется у отца, и за чашкой чая заговорила его до икоты. Джексон не знал, насколько полезны все те факты, что он узнавал от нее, но будучи журналистом, скрупулезно собирал всю информацию, изучая девочку, как объект для работы.  
Лоралин не любила дочь, но по-своему о ней заботилась. Грейс ходила в кружок рисования для дошкольников, изучала азбуку, умела считать до двадцати и ее любимой книжкой была «Паутинка Шарлотты». Казалось бы, несущественные факты, но Джексон помнил, как читал эту книгу Трейси, и Грейс с ее маленьким детским миром становилась немного ближе. Незримо, но ему хотелось узнать ее и полюбить, так же сильно, как любил Грэм.  
Ненси не была в восторге от Лоралин, как работодателя, но держала себя в рамках, рассказывая о бывшей хозяйке, чем смогла заслужить его симпатию. Грэм решил, что нет смысла менять пока няню, тем более, что Грейс к ней привязана. Отъезд матери невольно должен был ударить по девочке, и чем меньше незнакомцев будет в ее жизни, тем лучше.  
Но все же от одного нового человека ее уберечь никто не мог. Когда Джексон поехал с Грэмом забирать дочь, то довольно легко принял то, что Грейс ему не доверяла. В конце концов, он сам себе не доверял в вопросах воспитания детей.  
Джексон настаивал на постоянном присутствии няни, по крайне мере в первую неделю. Будь его воля, он заставил бы Ненси жить в их доме, но Грэм за такое скорее всего устроил бы выволочку. У него и в одиночку прекрасно выходило справляться с дочерью. Если бы не работа, Грэм вообще отказался бы от няни.  
В редакции как раз начался завал и вместо того, чтобы наблюдать, как Грейс рисует, переодевает кукол и смотрит мультфильмы по телеку, Джексон сбежал на работу. Грэм же специально взял отгул на весь день и возился с дочерью наравне с Ненси. Джексон смотрел на все это с ноткой ревности, но понимал, как он соскучился, ведь последние три недели Лоралин почти не давала ее видеть. Грэм не показывал этого, но ощутимо тосковал по Грейс, лишившись еженедельных встреч.  
После работы Джексон планировал застать семейную идиллию где-нибудь в гостиной или у кроватки Грейс, но не удалось, Грэм хлопотал на кухне, готовил на всех ужин. Запах пасты заполнил все помещение, а во рту моментально собралась слюна. Грэм, не отходя от плиты, кивнул ему на пустой стол.  
— Ты как раз вовремя, разложи приборы.  
— А где Грейс? — спросил Джексон, оглаживая его спину жадным взглядом.  
— Ненси повела ее купаться, у нас есть немного времени для ужина и вина, — ухмыльнулся он.  
— Вина? — удивился Джексон.  
— Верно. Ты можешь выпить вина, я тебя прикрою.  
Джексон пристроил свой портфель и стащил пиджак.  
— Почему у меня такое ощущение, что это подкуп?  
— Верное ощущение.  
— Вы с Грейс плохо вели себя? — Джексон вскинул бровь. — Или с Ненси?  
— Идиот, — не повелся Грэм. Для Джексона Ненси не могла бы стать предметом ревности, слишком скрупулезной, серьезной и правильной была эта женщина. Лоралин и сама бы не потерпела бы легкомысленную простушку, но он все равно не удержался от шутки.  
В дверь позвонили, и Грэм отвлекся от кипящей кастрюли.  
— Кого это принесло? Сходи наверх, глянь, может Ненси что-то нужно, а я открою пока.  
— Хорошо, — Джексон захватил вещи и пошел наверх. Дверь в их спальню была плотно закрыта, в отличие от комнаты Грейс, откуда доносилась негромкая приятная музыка. Джексон забросил пиджак и портфель и пошел к ним.  
Дизайнер Эмбер Джо всего за четыре дня превратила комнату в приют для маленькой сказочной феи. На стене расстилалась картина ночного леса, в потолок вмонтировали с дюжину крошечных фонариков-светлячков, невесомые прозрачные занавески раздувал ветер из открытого окна. Кроватка в углу была похожа на блинный торт, высокая и мягкая под нежными розовыми покрывалами, и как бы ни ворчал Грэм, он был доволен преображением комнаты.  
Джексон не стал заходить в ванную, граничащую со спальней, ему не хотелось смутить Грейс.  
— Леди, у вас все в порядке?  
Ненси показалась через минуту, застыв в дверях, чтобы одновременно видеть его и следить за девочкой. Она была хорошей женщиной, заботливой и прилежной. Джексону нравились ее глаза, открытые и добрые, они не лгали, как глаза Лоралин или его матери.  
— Еще пару минут и выходим, — сообщила она. — Грэм разрешил поставить ей мультфильм, и к восьми мы планируем уже лечь спать.  
— Я полностью одобряю, — улыбнулся Джексон, из-за двери донесся плеск и хныканье.  
— Грейс! — Ненси шмыгнула в ванную комнату и Джексон решил дальше не отвлекать ее. Из-за музыки происходящее внизу он не слышал, но ему показалось, что скрипнул стол, будто его толкнули слишком сильно. Он ускорил шаг и пошел быстрее, странное беспокойство зашевелилось внутри, хотя никаких объективных причин для этого не было. Грэм вполне мог пошуметь, пока готовит им ужин.  
Когда Джексон спустился вниз, оставив Грейс с Ненси, то с минуту не мог понять, не мерещится ли ему. За кухонным столом сидел Дон, а Грэм стоял рядом, напоминая омертвевшее каменное изваяние. Ощущение нереальности происходящего накрыло лавиной, как будто вся его жизнь стала похожа на третьесортную мелодраму.  
— Дон? — выдавил из себя Джексон, внутренне понимая, что слишком сильно он насолил этому придурку, чтобы выйти сухим из воды.  
Почему-то именно этого он ожидал, после того как Дон подошел к нему в церкви. Ответного шага, который станет достойно местью за все, Дон никогда не оставлял неоплаченных счетов. Это было его, Джексона, ошибкой, но какая-то часть его все же надеялась на то, что Дон пришел не для того, чтобы открыть Грэму все детали их сделки.  
— Заходи, Джекс, — нежно сказал Дон, улыбаясь. — Мы как раз о тебе говорили. Верно, Коулсон? О тебе и о маленькой Грейси. Лора уже в Лос-Анджелесе и передает вам обоим привет.  
Джексон сделал шаг вперед к Грэму, но тот шарахнулся в сторону. А Дон продолжил:  
— Поздравляю с приобретением, Джекс! Надеюсь, девочка тебя еще не разочаровала, не младенец, но все же весьма достойная юная леди, несмотря на сходство с папочкой. Ведь знаешь, дети такой товар, их сложно вернуть, если какая-то деталь забарахлила — никакого срока годности, никаких гарантий. Но зато все как ты хотел, ребенок и любовник в комплекте. Хорошая сделка.  
Джексон ощутил, что от страха язык примерз к нёбу. Еще никогда он не испытывал столько разных чувств одновременно. Стыд, смущение, неловкость, злость, растерянность... Ненависть. В этот самый момент он действительно понял, что это чувство может обжигать. Ему хотелось убить Дона. Разбить его лицо в кровь, пока изо рта не потечет кровавая юшка.  
Потому что это не было делом давно забытого прошлого, Дон угробил его будущее, в которое он немало вложил времени и сил. На деньги Джексон уже давно плевал, ведь это всего лишь способ достижения цели. Если бы для Лоралин валютой служила искренняя просьба, он пошел бы к ней и просил ее. Умолял отдать Грейс, ради Грэма.  
— Почему ты молчишь, Джекс?  
— Катись, — спокойно ответил Грэм Дону.  
— Что?  
— Пошел вон из моего дома, мразь! — подобрался Грэм и стукнул кулаком по столу. — Думаешь, что твой адвокатский статус не даст мне раскатать твое лицо по асфальту? Катись из моего дома, пока я сам тебя не выкинул!!!  
Дону этого хватило с лихвой. Он подпрыгнул, как пружина, и пролетел мимо Джексона к двери.  
— Удачи, Джекс! — бросил он напоследок. — Мы квиты.  
И Джексон понял, что Дон с самого начала выжидал удобный момент, зная, что выложит все жареные факты на стол разом. Но сделать это нужно было так, чтобы не навредить Лоралин. Как адвокат он не смел открывать рот, но теперь уже было неважно, что он сделал, даже если у него и было разрешение от Лоралин использовать информацию.  
Грэм узнал, и Джексону нечем было крыть этот козырь.  
— Грэм?  
Тот обернулся и Джексон не верил своим глазам, столько холода и отстраненности в его лице он не видел уже давно. Это был другой Грэм, и Джексону больно было видеть злость в его лице.  
— Это правда?  
— Что именно?  
Грэм бросил короткий взгляд на лестницу и ухватил Джексона за руку, вытаскивая на улицу. Джексон путался в ногах и на лестнице чуть не упал, но Грэм тащил его за собой, как тряпичную куклу, а затем просто запихнул за дверь.  
В квартире теперь стало просторнее, после того, как Дждексон окончательно перебрался к Грэму, но теперь это было неважно. Пустота пульсировала вокруг, в его голове, в желудке, струилась в венах. Это не был его дом, по крайней мере, без Грэма.  
— Ты заплатил ей?! — припечатал он, отходя как можно дальше, в другой конец комнаты, словно Джексон мог заразить его каким-нибудь вирусом. — Не ври мне, Джексон. Если ты соврешь мне, я за себя не ручаюсь. Скажи мне правду!  
Джексон недолго раздумывал, понимая, что любая попытка смягчить обстоятельства будет воспринята в штыки.  
— Да, я заплатил ей, — тихо признал он. — Прости.  
— И ты не знал, что я не хочу этого или на минуту забыл? — грубо спросил он. — Ты тупой или глухой? Скажи мне, Джексон? Или тебе наплевать на то, что я говорю?  
— Я слышал тебя.  
— Выходит, ты не глухой, уже легче! — Грэм подлетел к нему и схватил за предплечье, приложив к стене. — Выходит, ты понимал, что я не хочу, чтобы ты платил ей, но провернул это?  
Джексон не делал попыток освободиться, но злость Грэма давила сильнее его рук.  
— Она твоя дочь. Ты хотел этого.  
— Да тебе насрать на мою дочь, Джексон, ты сделал это для себя! Только потому, что это обстоятельство мешало тебе и дальше иметь меня своей собственностью. А ведь я боялся, что ты не захочешь ее растить, какой же я идиот... Ты ведь все продумал, заранее решил, просчитал варианты!  
Грэм отпустил его и отошел, потирая лоб. Его плечи поникли, так, словно на шею опустился груз.  
— Грэм...  
— Нет! — вскинулся он. — Заткнись! Не хочу ничего слышать. Больше ни одного лживого слова, хватит. Я отдал ей все, что у меня было. Все! А она посмеялась надо мной, имея в кармане твой чек. И ты позволил, ты дал ей сумму, которую я никогда не смог бы собрать. Ты унизил меня, Джексон, и врал мне.  
— Я...  
— Ты получишь все свои деньги назад. До цента, — резко сказал Грэм.  
Джексон насторожился, не желая принимать это буквально.  
— Каким образом?  
— Не твое дело!  
Джексон подошел и дернул его к себе, Грэм снова оттолкнул, но вяло и безжизненно.  
— Я отдам тебе все, не волнуйся, даже если буду копить всю жизнь...  
— Грэм! Мне не нужны назад эти деньги, я не приму их, — Джексон твердо стоял на своем.  
— Выбросишь на улицу такую сумму? Или тебе нужна моя дочь? Может, Дон прав, и ты решил купить себе ребенка?  
— Не говори чушь!  
Грэм прошелся по комнате.  
— Чушь, вот именно... Чушь. Сделка, покупка... Взятка.  
— Я сделал это для тебя! Только для тебя.  
— Вранье! — отрезал Грэм. — Ты сделал это для себя! Только ты один имеешь значение?!  
— Это не правда.  
Грэм пожал плечами.  
— А что правда, Джексон? Что в тебе правдивого, как я теперь должен это понять?  
— Ты можешь просто поверить мне... Один раз.  
— Нет! Не могу! И знаешь почему?  
Джексон не спрашивал, просто ждал, что он скажет. Смотреть Грэму в лицо было слишком больно, потому что в этот самый момент он не был похож на мужчину, с которым Джексон спал уже больше трех месяцев. Это был незнакомец, чужой человек, слишком жестокий, чтобы прислушаться к нему.  
— Я ожидал чего-то подобного, Джексон, я не идиот. Я знал, что Лоралин жадная шлюха, что Грейсон мерзавец и тварь, я понимал, что меня ждет. А ты говорил «все будет хорошо», ты не верил в меня, Джексон, ни капли, проворачивая свои дела за моей спиной. Ты не думал, что я справлюсь и смогу решить свои проблемы. Когда они пошли мне на уступки, я был рад, но до конца не верил в то, что это на самом деле так. И мои инстинкты меня не обманули, выходит, я не такой уж кретин, каким ты меня считал! Но я редкостный глупец, что полюбил тебя и доверился! Что я дал тебе в руки всю власть.  
— Грэм... Это не так. Я люблю тебя, не нужно так говорить. Я не манипулировал тобой, я просто хотел помочь.  
— И посмеяться надо мной? Жалеешь, что не трахнул меня напоследок, я ведь просил... — выплюнул он.  
— Ты не прав.  
Грэм с пару минут просто молчал, а затем поднял на него холодный взгляд.  
— Не возвращайся в дом, я перенесу твои вещи после того, как Грейс уснет. Завтра я свяжусь со своим адвокатом и начну готовить бар на продажу. Если будет нужно, я продам и дом. Я верну тебе деньги, Джексон, и ты их возьмешь. Иначе я затолкаю тебе их в глотку.  
— Я не возьму деньги. Это был мой подарок тебе от чистого сердца, а подарки не забирают обратно.  
— Возьмешь! Ты заберешь их все!  
— Нет, — устало ответил Джексон.  
— Черт тебя подери, Джексон, ты разве не понимаешь? Я не продаюсь! — рявкнул он и схватив его за грудки, тряхнул. — Ты не можешь меня купить, даже дочерью!  
— Я не хочу тебя покупать. Если ты решил меня бросить, то я не могу тебе помешать, но ты мне ничего не должен.  
— И чего ты ждешь от меня? Чего ты хочешь?  
Джексон коснулся его кистей у своей шеи, комкающих ворот рубашки.  
— Ничего.  
Грэм отдернулся, словно обжегся.  
— Это конец, я так не могу.  
Джексон не чувствовал ничего, кроме полнейшей апатии, потом скорее всего придет боль и понимание своей ошибки. Но пока ему было так плохо, что даже дышать не хотелось. Казалось необходимым скрыть это чувство, но он не мог, и Грэм видел в его глазах все: разочарование, усталость, крах всех надежд...  
— Если ты так решил, уходи. Я не пойду за тобой, — ответил Джексон. — Ты прав только в одном, я не могу упустить шанс, если вижу его. Тебе нужна была дочь, а мне нужен ты. Я не чувствую себя виноватым в том, что сделал.  
— Я верну твои вещи сегодня же, — снова разозлился Грэм.  
— Мне все равно.  
Джексон развернулся и пошел в сторону ванной, скрываясь за дверью, глаза сами собой наполнились влагой. Но он не мог заплакать, он даже не мог себя заставить снять одежду и залезть под душ. Воздух рывками поступал в легкие, царапая все внутри фантомной болью — жидкой, как раскаленное железо. Хлопнула дверь и Джексон сполз по двери на пол, затылок больно стукнулся о твердую поверхность, и он закрыл глаза.  
Грэм так и не понял, что им двигало. Не смог понять, но Джексон знал, что он чувствует и как глубока его обида. Осознал, когда стало уже поздно. Ситуация была неправильной изначально, и ему не стоило в это лезть, не стоило тянуть на себя одеяло, и Грэм был в чем-то прав. Это его жизнь и ему стоило победить своих «драконов» самостоятельно.  
Джексон лишил его этого шанса, а себя — отношений. Справедливость, так или иначе, восторжествовала. Дон был бы рад, как и Лоралин...

 

**Глава 27. Расставание**

 

_Когда тебя мучает жажда, когда все твое тело жаждет воды, ты ляжешь на землю и будешь пить из лужи, если другого источника воды не будет._

 

Стивен Кинг

Утром Джексону пришлось перерыть все в поисках сумки, куда он сложил старые вещи, купленные еще в Финиксе. Только там он теперь смог бы отыскать свежую рубашку и брюки. И хоть накануне Джексон не пил, голова гудела будто с перепоя. Грэм так и не пришел, чтобы вручить его вещи, а сам Джексон не хотел пока попадаться ему на глаза. Он все еще не верил, что Грэм говорил всерьез о том, что между ними все кончено. Не могли их отношения закончиться так глупо.  
Но потом Джексон вспомнил, как Грэм себя вел, как смотрел на него, и надежда на то, что он оттает, медленно рассеялась. Слишком сильно он его обидел своим молчанием, тайнами, нежеланием сделать все открыто. Проблема состояла в чертовой гордости, которая не позволяла Грэму пользоваться с его точки зрения «подачками». Он презирал абсолютную роль, которую давали деньги, их способность распоряжаться и решать за кого-то, тем более, влиять на его семью. Джексон знал это, когда вступил в игру, но никогда не думал, что Грэм будет злиться так сильно.  
Джексон совсем не желал его унизить, но вышло как раз наоборот, и теперь ему было от этого не по себе. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Грэм ощутил себя бесполезным и ничтожным, но в устах Дона это и впрямь звучало мерзко, словно Джексон когда-нибудь смог бы опуститься до того, чтобы отнестись к ребенку, как к товару или взятке.  
Он все еще помнил наигранно-невинное лицо Дона, когда тот направлялся к двери, и его слова напоследок. Он понимал, что сам вырыл себе эту яму, и не дай он им шанса, к нему было бы не подкопаться. Сожалеть было уже поздно, но Джексон не считал, что они с Доном полностью поквитались. Раньше его многое удерживало в рамках. Грэм, Трейси, Крис, Спенсер... Теперь же все посыпалось к чертям, как карточный домик. Он остался один и ни перед кем не должен отвечать за свои действия. Дон переступил все границы и получит за все с полна, по крайней мере, в этот раз.  
Эти мысли согревали и заставляли двигаться дальше, не думая о будущем и своих треснувших по швам отношениях. Джексон налил полную до краев чашку крепкого кофе, сделал пару бутербродов с ореховым маслом и съел все до крошки, не чувствуя вкуса. Перед выходом он выглянул в окно и заметил Шелдона, поливающего клумбу с азалиями. Ничего не стояло на месте, но Джексона не покидало ощущение, будто вся его жизнь стала другой всего за один день — пустой, когда в ней не стало самого главного.  
Джексон достал из кармана телефон и открыл адресную книгу, собираясь позвонить Эмбер Джо. Грудь сдавило и стало нечем дышать, когда среди прочих он увидел контакт Грэма. Джексон так и не переименовал его после того, как Грэм написал ему впервые. Просто сухое «Коулсон». Острое желание бросить телефон в стену и придавить ногой, чтобы экран покрыла сеть трещинок, чуть не возобладало над здравым рассудком. Но Джексон уже давно оставил детство позади.  
Весь вечер он просидел в ванной, прокручивая в голове варианты, и не находил удобного выхода без ссор, давления и лишних нервов. Его внутреннее «я» требовало пойти за Грэмом, хотело наорать на него и выплеснуть всю злость и разочарование, которое он накопил за последние месяцы. Но в произошедшем винить можно было только себя. Именно он заварил эту кашу и не послушал Хиттинга. Может, если бы Грэм узнал все от него, реакция не была бы такой негативной?  
— Почему ты такой кретин? — спросил Джексон сам себя и пошел на улицу.  
Во дворе никого не было, когда он спустился вниз, но Джексон все равно посматривал на дверь. Ему хотелось, чтобы Грэм вышел наружу в своем привычно-взъерошенном утреннем состоянии и сонно улыбнулся ему. Одной ночи порознь было вполне достаточно, чтобы Джексон ощутил, что ему как никогда нужны эти отношения. Как важно для него вернуть все в исходное положение, но помимо его желания была еще сотня-другая причин, почему видеться с Грэмом, по крайней мере пока, — плохая идея.  
Машина с самого утра прогрелась на солнце, и когда Джексон сел за руль, то тут же открыл окна, врубая кондиционер на полную мощность. На втором этаже зашевелилась тяжелая вельветовая штора, но был ли это Грэм или ему померещилось, Джексон не смог понять. Пришлось сжать руки на руле, чтобы усидеть на месте и не пойти проверить. У него была тысяча поводов сделать это, но он не стал, захлопнув дверцу.  
Шелдон, выглянув из-за забора, махнул ему рукой.  
— Доброе утро! — ответил он.  
Джексон завел машину и, установив телефон в держатель, все-таки набрал Эмбер Джо, переключая на громкую связь. Быстро вырулив на дорогу, Джексон поехал на предельной скорости, вдавив педаль газа в пол. Трубку взял Крис, но на заднем фоне слышался голос Эмбер Джо и вибрирующий шум соковыжималки.  
— Хей, Джек?  
— Это Джексон? — спросила Эмбер Джо.  
— С самого утра названиваешь ей? Я думал, ты должен клепать статейки в утреннюю газету.  
— Как раз еду. Дашь мне Эм?  
— Она занята. Могу тебя выслушать по старой дружбе, но только если это не касается интимных подробностей твоей жизни с Коулсоном. Он меня бесит.  
— Совсем нет, — горько усмехнулся Джексон. — Дело не в нем.  
— Тогда я слушаю.  
— Скажешь ей, чтобы перезвонила?  
Крис ненадолго замолчал.  
— Окей, — ответил он, но Джексон понял, что немного обидел его.  
— Крис, мне нужно несколько советов, касающихся Элси Грейсон, не думаю, что ты достаточно близко знаешь ее и сможешь мне помочь.  
— Дон?  
— Не нужно, Крис, — попросил Джексон. — Я сам разберусь.  
— Джек, стоит ли лезть в это дерьмо, не имея в запасе хорошего противоударного костюма?  
— Ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь, — Джексон искренне улыбнулся, впервые за утро. — Я еще в своем уме.  
— Хорошо, тогда жди звонка, — ответил Крис. — Она уже вытряхнула душу из десятка цитрусовых, ты на очереди.  
Джексон нажал отбой и сосредоточился на дороге. В голове крутились слова Грэма. Он имел право злиться, но Джексон все еще ощущал ноющую боль, переваривая его слова, вычленяя, где среди сказанного правда, а где эмоции. Большинство упреков были мелкими и направленными лишь на то, чтобы сделать больно, не имея реальной основы. Хотелось верить, что Грэм не думал всего того, что сказал ему.  
Фиксируя одной рукой руль, второй Джексон потер переносицу. Этот день просто нужно пережить, ведь потом всегда становится легче?

Эмбер Джо не сдерживала эмоций. Она радостно обняла его при встрече, уделив пару минут погоде на улице и его работе. Но затем сразу перешла к делу, за что Джексон ее и любил.  
— Что ты сделал? — переспросила Эмбер Джо и потянулась к сумочке за сигаретой. Ветер не утихал, и маленький огонек зажигалки постоянно гас, пока ей это не надоело. — Повтори еще раз, сначала. Я не расслышала. Вернее, я расслышала, но искренне надеюсь, что мне почудилось.  
Джексон взглянул на часы, не выпуская из рук чашку с кофе, и тяжело вздохнул. После работы домой идти не хотелось, потому что полупустую квартиру сложно было назвать настоящим домом, а там, где он хотел быть теперь, ему были не рады. Джексон целый день хотел позвонить Грэму или заехать в бар, но останавливал себя на полпути. Эмбер Джо согласилась выпить с ним кофе после работы. И это было лучшее, что случилось с ним за день.  
Джексон еще раз обвел взглядом ее летнее платье без рукавов и отметил, что он стала выглядеть лучше, даже поправилась немного. И это радовало, потому что Эмбер Джо уже давно нуждалась в спокойствии и парочке фунтов на тощих бедрах.  
— Я заключил сделку с Лоралин Мэррик и дал ей сто пятьдесят тысяч, — повторил он.  
Джексон говорил сухо, но произносить это вслух из раза в раз казалось все неприятнее. Официант вынес на летнюю площадку коктейль для Эмбер Джо и оставил меню.  
— Этой наглой, мерзкой, меркантильной... — начала она.  
— ...бывшей жене Грэма.  
— Верно. Жене Грэма. Джексон, ты в своем уме? Эта женщина — одна из приспешниц Сатаны, — иронизировала она. — Лоралин Мэррик высосала из Грэма все до капли, и ты туда же? Если ты хочешь кормить и восстанавливать статус законченных шлюх, возьми пример со своего отца и открой благотворительный фонд!  
— У нас был уговор. Развод и опека над Грейс в обмен на деньги. Я заплатил ей, это было мое решение. Точка.  
Эмбер Джо задумчиво постучала сигаретой по столу.  
— Хорошо, а Грэм знает? Он одобрил этот план?  
— Нет. И он не восторге, но Грэм не может мыслить рационально, когда дело касается моих денег.  
Джексон не собирался пересказывать Эмбер Джо их вчерашнюю ссору, хватало и общих фактов. Казалось, что если произнести вслух «мы разошлись» — это станет реальностью, а Джексон пока так не считал.  
— Дерьмо, — проговорила она. — Это чертовски плохая новость, Джексон. Зачем ты это сделал? Ты ведь понимаешь, что Лоралин — не твоя забота и ты не отец Грейс?  
— А ты поступила бы иначе, угрожай Кристабелл забрать у Криса ребенка?  
Эмбер Джо откинулась на спинку своего стула и посмотрела перед собой.  
— Кристабелл и так достаточно забрала у нас. Она вернулась в город, и теперь Крис находится в той же ситуации, что и Грэм, только вот Кристабелл намного умнее Лоралин. Они будут разводиться целую вечность, и она продолжит тянуть этот бракоразводный процесс до тех пор, пока у нее хватит сил. Ей мало откупных, она хочет крови. Моей, Криса, адвокатов, слез Берты.  
— И денег? Половину?  
— Эта тварь не получит половину, потому что она ее не заслуживает. У них нет совместных детей, его состояние пришло к нему до того, как он женился на ней. Кристабелл даже не слышала слова «работа», Крис не обязан содержать ее до конца жизни.  
— Тогда ты должна меня понять. Развод — это хлопотное и зачастую грязное дело.  
Но Эмбер Джо не выглядела понимающей, скорее расстроенной.  
— А как же Грейс? — спросила она. — Лоралин была чертовски плохой матерью, но она оставалась в ее жизни. А что теперь? Кто будет с ней, когда она подрастет и впервые влюбится? Кто станет рассказывать ей о тампонах? О том, какие парни козлы и что не стоит пускать их под юбку? По крайней мере, на первом свидании.  
— У тебя бы неплохо вышло, а может это сделает Ненси или Грэм. Но это не настолько важно, как то, что теперь у нее есть настоящий дом и отец, который ее любит.  
— И ты?  
— Возможно.  
— Ты даже не уверен? — осуждающе вскинула бровь Эмбер Джо. — Завести ребенка — не то же, что заботиться о нем.  
— Судишь по себе?  
— У меня нет детей. А ты отвечаешь так, будто это не важно.  
Джексон не удержался от выпада:  
— Я никогда не хотел заводить детей, но понимал, что он любит свою дочь. Нам всем нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть друг к другу. Или мне следовало сделать вид, что ее не существует, тогда все были бы счастливы?  
Эмбер Джо накрыла его руку своей.  
— Джек... — протянула она. — Не нужно. Не злись. Я не обвиняю тебя.  
— Я устал, Эм, и мне плохо. Я зол на ситуацию, на Дона, на себя, и хотел совсем не этого.  
— Грэм должен понять...  
— Грэм выставил меня вон, — перебил ее Джексон. — И я не уверен, что дело тут не только в Грейс... Понимаешь, все изначально было плохо. Я не знаю, что Дон ему сказал, но этого было достаточно, чтобы он вышел из себя. Дон провоцировал его в течение длительного времени, и я думаю, не отставал, когда они обсуждали развод с Лоралин. Там, в баре, Грэм видел, как Дон лез меня целовать и не затыкался о том, как хорошо нам было в постели. Дон всегда нападал на Грэма, а потом просто пришел и на примере доказал, что я не оправдываю его ожиданий.  
Эмбер Джо растерянно замерла.  
— Ты думаешь, он ревнует тебя?  
Джексон покачал головой.  
— Это не ревность, Эм, дело в другом. То, что сделал Дон, не касается наших с ним прошлых отношений или секса. Проблема не в том, что он влюбился или когда-либо любил меня и не хочет отдавать, дело в том, что я прекратил наши отношения первым. И ему это не понравилось. Дон презирает Грэма, как это было в школе, с мальчишеским снобизмом и желанием доказать, что он намного лучше. Тебя, меня, его... Не важно. Ему скучно, он просто сходит с ума в этом городе.  
— И тебе его жаль?  
— Нет. Мне его не жаль.  
Джексон не хотел, чтобы это выглядело жестоко, но на самом деле не ощущал жалости. Он с самого начала хорошо отнесся к Дону и не думал, что он отплатит ему такой мелочной злобой. Хотя всегда было понятно, что они живут по разным принципам.  
Эмбер Джо, так и не закурив, оставила сигарету.  
— Я хотела бы сделать для тебя больше. Дай Грэму немного времени прийти в себя. Может, ты поживешь у нас? Ты, я, Крис, как в старые времена?  
Джексон отрицательно махнул головой.  
— Я, наверное, поеду в гостиницу. Сниму номер и побуду пока там, хотя бы пару дней, — сказал он, посматривая в сторону дороги и припаркованного «форда».  
— Если все-таки передумаешь, мы будем ждать. Планируешь заехать на квартиру сегодня? Может, составить тебе компанию?  
— Нет. Я все время думаю о том, как приду домой, а там мои коробки с вещами. Он грозился принести их вчера. И я понимаю, что сам виноват в этом, сам дал Дону возможность ударить его побольнее, но это же Грэм. Как он может просто сказать мне «уходи»?  
— Это не серьезно, Джексон. Уверена, что он остынет, и вы еще со смехом будете вспоминать об этом.  
— Он сказал, что больше не верит мне, серьезнее не бывает. Но если он соберет мои вещи и выставит их на порог, это на самом деле будет означать конец. По-настоящему.  
Эмбер Джо закатила глаза.  
— После того, что он наговорил мне в баре, я сомневаюсь, что ты получишь свои коробки.  
— Ты не видела его лицо. Его голос...  
— Я видела Грэма на свадьбе, Джек, он готов был разложить тебя на ближайшем столе одним взглядом. Он любит тебя, это не проходит в момент, уж я-то кое-что в этом понимаю. Знаешь, сколько раз мы с Крисом посылали друг друга к черту? Если бы за глупости в отношениях давали награды, я бы получила черный пояс за самый потрясный любовный хук справа. А теперь я просыпаюсь по ночам и слушаю, как он дышит. Просто смотрю в потолок и чувствую его тепло, тихое сопение, и я готова заплакать, так сильно я люблю его. Больше я не дам ему уйти, как и ты не дашь Грэму сделать глупость.  
Джексон проигнорировал последнюю реплику.  
— Слушаешь его дыхание? То есть Крис уже прощен?  
— Но он никогда не должен об этом узнать! — вскинулась она. — Никогда! Обещаешь?  
— А разве то, что вы спите вместе, автоматически не означает его прощение?  
— Не тебе меня судить, мистер Соблазнитель, — отмахнулась она. — Мы с Крисом никогда не умели дружить, даже после того, как разорвали отношения. Когда он злился на меня, да и потом, с появлением Кристабелл. Думаешь, почему она вылавливала его из моей постели, так или иначе его всегда тянуло к моему порогу. Но теперь он мой, и я уверена в нем.  
— Я всегда считал, что если бы ты не послала его в школе, то у вас был бы уже выводок детей.  
Эмбер Джо грустно улыбнулась, но Джексон не придал этому особого значения.  
— Может, мне стоит заехать к Грэму? — спросила она.  
— Нет. И даже не думай ему что-то говорить. Я запрещаю, тем более, совсем недавно ты была против наших отношений, а теперь защищаешь его?  
— Тогда я не знала, что он устроит такое. Мне на самом деле жаль, что я повела себя как стерва. Мне было жаль его, ведь после Говарда ты вел себя так, словно не способен снова полюбить. Твоя связь с Доном, то, как ты всегда говорил о Колине...  
— Таких, как Дон, невозможно любить, он не глубже этого бокала. Пустой, никчемный, мстительный мерзавец без души. И ты не права, я любил Колина, по-своему, но все же любил и благодарен ему.  
Эмбер Джо кивнула.  
— Ты прав, и мне так больно видеть, что вы оба страдаете из-за него. Но я утешаю себя тем, что ты заслужил хорошую взбучку, и Грэм простит тебя, иначе я пну его по яйцам, а Крис мне поможет. Само то, что Грейс теперь с вами, уже должно послужить хорошим смягчающим обстоятельством. Я верю в здравый смысл, Джек.  
— Я тоже верил в него до последнего времени, но все чаще жизнь преподносит мне сюрпризы, — Джексон вспомнил о Спенсере и решил перевести разговор на другое: — На неделе у меня встреча с холодильщиками, двумя дизайнерами и около полудюжины собеседований с управляющими для ресторана. Думаю, это хоть немного отвлечет меня от происходящего, а пока я планирую заказать себе сытный ужин, набраться и отправиться спать. Совершенно один.  
— Тогда не торопись. Займись рестораном, поживи в гостинице и через пару дней, я думаю, все придет в норму.  
Джексон поморщился от того, как искусственно это прозвучало. Эмбер Джо это поняла, но спрятала глаза за меню.  
— Что ты хочешь на ужин? — ласково пропела она.

Джексон почувствовал себя неуютно, когда заказывал номер. Милли Рей за стойкой не было, видимо приходилась не ее смена, но девушка-администратор все равно смотрела на него так, словно знала с самых пеленок.  
В этом чертовом городе все так или иначе знали его. Кто-то потому, что они вращались в одних кругах, кто-то из-за отца, кто-то из-за Грэма и Эмбер Джо. По работе, читая его статьи, слушая сплетни, да как угодно. Стоило фамилии «Ворвик» прозвучать и это неминуемо вызывало интерес. Но Джексон заметил, что после того, как он переехал жить к Грэму, отношение к нему снова изменилось. Оно не стало лучше, но жадное, липкое любопытство во взглядах уже не было таким откровенным. Словно теперь он стал менее интересен, когда вопрос, с кем же спит Джексон Ворвик, был закрыт.  
— Ваш номер триста пятнадцать, сейчас портье вас проводит, — натянуто улыбнулась девушка. Джексон прочитал на бейджике ее имя. Одри.  
— Спасибо. Но я сам найду.  
— Хорошего отдыха, мистер Ворвик.  
У него не было с собой багажа и это выглядело немного странно, но Джексон уже давно махнул рукой на такие вещи. После драки в банкетом зале этого самого отеля на свадьбе сестры и всех тех сплетен, которые паутиной окружали его, несколько шепотков о том, что он ночует в гостинице, не сделают хуже. Тем более, что Грэм хорошо знал, кто именно этому поспособствовал.  
Теперь у Джексона не было проблем с деньгами, и он мог бы позволить себе жить в отеле на постоянно основе, если бы захотел. Но оформляясь, он даже не попросил люкс, удовлетворившись самым обычным номером. И это напомнило ему о приезде в город, словно сделав круг, он вернулся туда же — в «Холидей Инн». Только теперь все было иначе — ему не нравилось это место и хотелось домой.  
В фойе он встретил нескольких старых знакомых отца, вышедших из ресторана на первом этаже, с которыми пришлось поздороваться. И как только Джексон освободился, он без стеснения пошел прямиком к лифту. Окружающие имели право думать, что им угодно, а Грэм теперь может подавиться сплетнями о том, что он встречается с кем-то за его спиной.  
И ради чего? Гордости? Собственной правоты? Справедливости?  
Джексон дошел до нужного номера и открыл магнитный замок карточкой. Внутри было мило и уютно, все в персиковых тонах от занавесок до ковров. Кровать и пара кресел охряно-бурого цвета яркими пятнами смотрелись на фоне пастели. Сдержанно, но стильно, не зря «Холидей Инн» считалась лучшей гостиницей в городе. Двери на балкон были приоткрыты, оттуда слышался отголосок уличного шума. Звуки клаксонов, ветра и приглушенные голоса других жильцов, которые тоже могли выйти на свежий воздух. Джексону это нисколько не мешало, но дома все было иначе. Тише, спокойнее.  
Джексон достал сотовый и положил его на прикроватную тумбу, а следом стащил пиджак. Весь день на работе он только и думал, как придет домой. Но разговор с Эмбер Джо забрал последние силы и желание сталкиваться с холодной действительностью в полупустой квартире. Даже если Грэм решил, что расставание будет единственно правильным вариантом, Джексон не хотел узнавать об этом сегодня.  
Сняв трубку гостиничного телефона, Джексон набрал номер, записанный им на клочке бумаги. Длинные гудки раздались в ушах, нагнетая и усиливая нетерпение, но когда трубку сняли, Джексон был рад услышать глубокий женский голос.

Лукас Гордон всегда напоминал Джексону моржа. Он был большим, даже тучным, с редкими усами, которые, по его мнению, были хорошим украшением одутловатого лица. Когда Джексон вошел в его кабинет, кустистая бровь Гордона подскочила как минимум на дюйм.  
Шелли, его секретарша, прикрыла дверь, даже не спрашивая, нужны ли напитки. Гордон не любил тратить время напрасно.  
— Ворвик, — кисло выплюнул он, хотя и знал, что Джексон придет. Ведь он назначил эту встречу еще с вечера.  
— Не буду врать, что рад вас видеть, Лукас, это не так.  
— Взаимно, Ворвик. Не думал, что у тебя хватит совести прийти ко мне после того, что ты сделал, — протянул Гордон, проворачивая колпачок своей дорогой, явно брендовой, ручки.  
— Дело не в совести или ее отсутствии, думаю, бросать такие претензии довольно глупо, зная, что на данный момент у меня нет отношений с Грейсоном, — Джексон присел в кресло напротив стола.  
— Сейчас.  
— Верно. Но вы далеко не дурак, чтобы игнорировать то, что я не стал исключением. А скорее был одним из...  
Гордон немного поколебался и кивнул, отложив ручку.  
— Хотя симпатии тебе этот факт не прибавляет.  
— Неважно, я тут не за этим. У меня к вашей конторе определенные претензии. Делового характера и довольно серьезные, — Джексон выдержал паузу, зная, что Гордон первым не выдержит.  
— Говори прямо, Ворвик, что тебе нужно? У меня почасовая оплата, а с таких, как ты, я бы брал по двойному тарифу.  
Джексон усмехнулся.  
— Меня всегда интересовало, почему иногда шлюхи бывают дороже адвокатов? Потому что адвокаты — не шлюхи? Или есть другая причина?  
— Считаешь шлюшкой и своего Хиттинга? — невозмутимо уточнил Гордон.  
— Дорогой шлюшкой и весьма умелой. Он смог враз обставить вас, когда дело коснулось моего брата.  
Гордон фыркнул, но едко и без иронии.  
— Никто никого не обманывал, я уже объяснял это Шелдону, но он прилипчивый ублюдок. Иногда даже слишком, — сказал он так, словно не одобрял подобное качество. — Ему давно пора на пенсию.  
— Боитесь конкуренции? Лично мне все нравится в Хиттинге. Что мне не нравится в адвокатах — это нечистоплотность, а ваша контора уже не в первый раз ее демонстрирует. Если пойдут слухи, это может плохо сказаться на бизнесе.  
— О чем ты толкуешь, Ворвик? Не говори загадками! — суховато перебил его Гордон.  
Джексон назло сделал еще одну демонстративную паузу и продолжил:  
— У меня было соглашение с Лоралин Мэррик, а она была вашей клиенткой. Грейсон вел ее развод, и возникла интересная ситуация.  
Гордон поморщился.  
— И что? Он даже развести ее не смог?  
— Ну почему же, но он открыл третьему лицу сведения, которые были доступны ему, как адвокату Лоралин. Фактически раскрыл адвокатскую тайну, а ведь я просил Хиттинга прописать это в наше маленькое соглашение. И Лоралин подписала эти бумаги, они у меня. Грейсон сел в лужу, Лукас, и я хочу, чтобы его наказали, иначе... Вы сами понимаете, чем это чревато. Хиттинг может составить иск и подать в суд, мы можем потребовать возмещения ущерба. Как бы там ни было, тень на репутацию вашей конторы упадет в любом случае, выиграем мы или нет.  
Гордон сбавил спесь, становясь максимально серьезным, он взял бумаги и начал читать. Джексон обвел взглядом кабинет и несколько фото на столике у окна — Элси, Евы и жены Гордона.  
— Может, хотите кофе, Джексон? — через минуту спросил тот. Его голос потеплел и Джексон понял, что взял Дона за задницу.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Кому он сказал? — с ноткой отвращения спросил Гордон.  
— Коулсону, отцу девочки. Явился прямо домой.  
Гордон выругался.  
— И чего же ты хочешь? Что я должен сделать с этим идиотом?  
— Я хочу, чтобы его отстранили от ведения дел на максимальный срок. И задали хорошенькую порку, не оставив от него и мокрого места. Я хочу, чтобы он усвоил урок и больше не приближался ни ко мне, ни к моим близким. Его поступок с адвокатской точки зрения был вопиющим нарушением этики, тем более, я устал объяснять Дону, что больше не потерплю его назойливого внимания. Надеюсь, вы сможете это сделать.  
— Это я могу тебе обещать. Дон еще пожалеет, что открыл свой грязный рот. Но вред уже нанесен. Я слышал, что ты крутишь шашни с Коулсоном. Возможно, следует принести и ему извинения?  
— Нет. Грэм — это моя забота. Я хочу, чтобы Дон понял, что он сделал. И не повторил свою ошибку больше никогда.  
Гордон кивнул.  
— Я обещаю. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. И если тебе будет нужна юридическая поддержка...  
— Для этого у меня есть Шелдон, — отрезал Джексон.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что нам в первую очередь невыгодно подобное? И я могу только извиниться от лица Дона за произошедшее.  
— Поэтому я пошел к вам, но если этого будет недостаточно, я сделаю все для того, чтобы лишить Дона лицензии. И он до конца дней своих будет просиживать штаны обычным клерком.  
Джексон поднялся и еще раз взглянул на фотографии у окна. Гордон все еще сверлил взглядом составленные Хиттингом бумаги, словно хотел, чтобы они исчезли с глаз долой.  
— Лукас, — сказал Джексон напоследок. — Дон не настолько безобиден, как хочет казаться. Удерживая его возле Элси, вы делаете лишь хуже для них обоих. Когда-нибудь он просто взорвется.  
— Этот слизняк? — отмахнулся Гордон и хмыкнул. — Он просто злая собачонка, бывает, что и кусает, но хорошая трепка для него — стиль жизни, а не трагедия. И знаешь, предложи мне Бен шкаф* с тобой, как это вышло в случае с Доном, я бы не рискнул заносить его в дом своей дочери. Поэтому можешь не переживать, я приструню этого молокососа.  
Джексона насмешила подобная аллегория, но жесткость Гордона сложно было поставить под сомнение.  
— Я уже давно не сижу в шкафу, Лукас.  
— А возможно, стоило бы, — ответил он, но Джексон не стал спорить. Отношение Гордона к Дону формировалось в течение многих лет и, может быть, он сам ошибался. Но события последних месяцев доказывали лишь то, что Дон не так прост, как кажется с первого взгляда. Джексон пошел на выход.  
В приемной он не застал никого из коллег Гордона, зато Шелли мило ему улыбнулась. Впервые Джексон ощутил, что наконец-то хорошенько дал сдачи, и это было восхитительное чувство.  
Решение добраться до Дона через Гордона пришло спонтанно, когда Джексон на работе разбирал бумаги. Сначала он хотел пойти к Элси, но что бы это дало? Ему было жаль Еву, да и весь их брак, а после разговора с Гордоном появилось стойкое чувство отвращения к их семье. Джексону никогда не нравилась Элси, но внезапно ему стало ее жаль. Наверное, это неприятно сознавать, что родной отец лишает тебя возможности на счастье. Именно так и поступили с Элси, вручив ей вместо мужа запертый шкаф.

Неделя в гостинице без Грэма превратились в целую вечность. Каждый день Джексон уговаривал себя поехать на квартиру забрать вещи и решить для себя, наконец, суждено ли их отношениям продлиться.  
Но одна мысль о том, что Грэм методично собрал его вещи по всему дому, укладывая их в коробки, вызывала колики. Джексон не был уверен, что выдержит и не пойдет к нему, что не будет дурить и примет расставание с достоинством. Когда он уходил от Колина, ему казались слишком неловкими попытки удержать его. Джексон не хотел быть таким, как Колин, умолять и виться в ногах, как бездомный кот. Джексон все еще надеялся на то, что Грэм подаст знак.  
Накануне к нему явилась Трейси и заявила, что видела Грэма, и он не был в норме. Джексон не хотел говорить о нем с сестрой, хотя отдал бы все свои деньги за возможность побыть с ним хотя бы час. Просто обнять, поцеловать, ощутить его тепло. Казалось, тело должно тосковать по сексу, но вместо этого он хотел его прикосновений, хотел слышать голос и знать, что Грэм все еще любит его. Джексон не мог его отпустить и готов был забыть все как страшный сон, еще раз попросить прощения, выслушать, но не умолять. Это было бы слишком.  
Последней каплей в чаше его терпения стала покупка новых рубашек в «Вилле Виста Молл». У него был свой личный ноутбук, персональный тренажер, новый кожаный портфель, ассортимент брючных костюмов, маек, теннисок и джинсов, а он покупает дешевые рубашки в торговом центре со скидкой. Ниже падать было уже некуда.  
Отложив упаковку на полку, Джексон решил отправиться домой. Выписка из отеля не заняла много времени, но вещей у него было в разы больше, чем когда он въезжал. В основном это были бумаги из редакции и старый офисный лэптоп, на котором теперь приходилось работать, но было и несколько повседневных вещей. Пара футболок, три рубашки, носки и новое белоснежное полотенце, подаренное Трейси.  
На работе уже начали подшучивать над его ужавшимся гардеробом, а Эмбер Джо, заезжая раз в два дня, не переставала пилить. Она, как и Трейси, говорила, что Грэм сам не свой из-за их размолвки, а его переезд в гостиницу только добавляет масла в огонь, потому что ему уже начали приписывать всевозможные романы с местными мужчинами и дамами. В начале недели Джексон проводил собеседования и несколько деловых встреч в ресторане отеля и заметил, что на него косятся так, словно он на свидании вслепую.  
Грэм несомненно был уже в курсе, что он времени зря не теряет, пусть это и была неправда.

Уже направляясь к стоянке, Джексон заметил мелькнувшую за спиной тень. Стоянка находилась за зданием в трехстах футах от парадного входа, Джексон не боялся там ходить. Слишком часто ему приходилось заезжать на стоянку или уезжать в неподходящее время, тем более, что она была охраняемой. Он перебросил сумку на другое плечо и повернулся, но вместо безликого силуэта увидел человека. Слишком знакомого человека.  
Это был Дон. Джексон сбросил сумку на капот «форда», вглядываясь в лицо Дона, но тот не выглядел как разъяренный серийный маньяк, хотя от неожиданности Джексон покрылся мурашками, примеряя эту ситуацию на ряд мировых блокбастеров, где по логике вещей у Дона должен быть пистолет и ярое желание убить его.  
Но все было по-настоящему. Дон просто выступил из тени, держа руку в кармане строгих брюк, а второй сжимая сигарету.  
— Ты уел меня, Джекс. Я думал, у тебя кишка тонка пойти к нему, — он грустно усмехнулся, но не выглядел злым или раздосадованным.  
Джексон достал из кармана ключи.  
— Это не было моей целью. Скорее, я хотел, чтобы ты понял, что я не шучу с тобой.  
Дон сделал пару шагов к нему, делая глубокую затяжку.  
— Но ты не учел одну вещь, я не такой кретин, как вы с Гордоном обо мне думаете. Думаешь, я не читал соглашение Лоралин, но-но-но... Как недальновидно, Джекс, я же адвокат.  
Джексон отвел волосы от лица и вскинул брови.  
— И?  
— Я ничего не говорил Коулсону, как тебе такое? Мое слово против твоего, и в глубине души ты знаешь, что Коулсон в суд не пойдет. Это был хороший блеф, но тебе не лишить меня лицензии и уж точно ты не получишь моих денег.  
Дон выбросил под ноги окурок и затоптал его.  
— Тебя отстранили? — спросил Джексон.  
— Да. Отстранение, штраф и выговор. Гордон ментально отымел меня во все щели, ты можешь быть удовлетворен. Элси забрала дочь и уехала на время в Браунсвилль, сказала, что я бешу ее одним своим видом. На работе в ближайшее время я могу не появляться, дома пусто, и моя жизнь еще никогда не была дерьмовее.  
— Мне жаль, — соврал Джексон.  
— Ты же этого и хотел. Тебе не жаль меня, но я вижу, что ты тоже остался один. Коулсон не принял твой сверх щедрый подарок? Ему наплевать, как сильно ты напрягся, пытаясь ему угодить? — Понимающая улыбка расплылась на его губах, Дон ликовал.  
— Это тебя не касается.  
Дон покачал головой.  
— Джекс, Джекс... Весь город гудит о громе в раю. Вы ведь расстались, иначе что ты делал в гостинице всю неделю? Говорят, что твой олух хочет закрыть бар, планирует бросить тебе в лицо твою подачку? Он у тебя не от мира сего, да? Совсем кретин?  
— Дон, может, хватит? Меня уже достал твой треп. Если бы не Грэм, я уже давно уехал бы из города, и совсем не ты держишь меня здесь.  
Дон не поверил, словно всегда хотел видеть то, чего нет.  
— Джекс. Ты же знаешь, что мы созданы друг для друга. Ты и я... Теперь, когда Коулсон послал тебя, все стало предельно просто. Ты ведь и сам это понимаешь? Я пришел к тебе, я хочу тебя, даже несмотря на наши разногласия. Ты отплатил мне той же монетой, но в каком-то смысле меня это даже заводит.  
Дон улыбнулся слишком доброй, открытой улыбкой, словно опять клеил его, как много лет назад еще в школе, или совсем недавно, когда они столкнулись в винном магазине. Джексон не сдержал смех — громкий и заливистый, почти неприличный. Он смеялся с минуту, пока наконец не смог сделать серьезное лицо.  
Дон смотрел на него с выражением крайней серьезности и осуждения. Как смотрят дети, когда на их капризы не реагируют.  
— Ты, наверное, шутишь? — искренне удивился Джексон. — Ты соображаешь, что говоришь?  
— Да, — коротко ответил Дон и сделал пару шагов к нему. — Это то, чего я хочу.  
Джексон дернулся назад, но Дон схватил его за руку, сжимая запястье со всей силы. Его глаза подозрительно блестели, но это не было похоже на слезы, скорее горячечное желание доказать что-то, заставить его увидеть. Но Джексон ощутил только отвращение, ему было неприятно это прикосновение.  
— Да я скорее удавлюсь, чем еще раз трахнусь с тобой. — Он выдернул руку, взял с капота сумку и закинул ее на плечо. — И я никогда не забуду тебе то, что ты сделал. А если я не верну Грэма, то приду и раздавлю тебя окончательно.  
— Джекс...  
— Ты говоришь, у меня нет законных оснований втоптать тебя в дерьмо, так поверь, я найду другие, не слишком законные. Я зарою тебя так глубоко, как ты себе не представляешь, у меня теперь для этого миллион возможностей. Я разгромлю твою репутацию в прах, проедусь по твоей семье, по тебе, по всем, кого ты любишь. Потому что мне нечего терять — ты забрал у меня самое важное. Я устрою тебе ад на земле, и ты еще пожалеешь, что связался со мной, Дон. И если ты еще раз подойдешь ко мне ближе, чем на милю, я добьюсь, чтобы тебе через суд запретили даже смотреть в мою сторону. Ты понял?  
Дон сжал губы, но так и не ответил. Джексон не мог поручиться, но, кажется, до Дона медленно начало доходить, что это не какая-то извращенная игра в стиле «кто сверху?» Это по-настоящему то, чего Джексон хочет уже давно.  
— Ты меня понял? — четче повторил Джексон со сталью в голосе. Дон отвел взгляд, но Джексон сам сделал шаг вперед и дернул его за грудки, слегка поднимая над землей. Он не сопротивлялся, только запрокинул голову и тряхнул волосами. — Ты понял?  
— Да. Я понял, Джекс...  
— Вот теперь мы квиты, — он отпустил Дона, отталкивая на целый фут. Тот покорно отошел и жалко встал в стороне.  
Джексон повернулся и вставил ключ в дверцу, открывая машину. Дон стоял на том же месте, не отрывая взгляда, пока Джексон усаживался в салон, а потом медленно повернулся и пошел к своему авто. Джексон подождал, пока он исчезнет из виду, и завел свой «форд», постепенно успокаиваясь и выкидывая Дона из своих мыслей и своей жизни. Надеясь, что навсегда.

 

**Глава 28. Все налаживается. Ну почти...**

 

_Жизнь дана нам не для того, чтоб прокладывать курс, огибающий болевые точки._

Стивен Кинг

Погруженный в полумрак город нагонял тоску. Джексон добрался до дома, но так и не вышел из машины, сидя в салоне и рассматривая свет в окнах. Там внутри находилась дочь Грэма, и, скорее всего, Ненси уже укладывала девочку спать. В открытое окошко автомобиля задувал прохладный северный ветер, донося запах свежескошенной травы и высаженных на клумбе у Шелдона цветов.  
Джексон не мог заставить себя выйти и вместо этого достал из кармана телефон. Навстречу проехала машина, ослепив светом фар в сгущающихся сумерках. Грэм ответил после второго гудка сухим и коротким «Да?» Джексон задержал дыхание на пару секунд, хотя и знал, что Грэм увидел на дисплее его номер и знает, с кем говорит.  
— Джексон? — позвал он.  
— Да, это я.  
— Я слушаю, — спокойно ответил Грэм, явно перебравшись подальше от зала.  
— Я хочу поговорить, — четко проговорил Джексон. — Сегодня. Сейчас.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Грэм и добавил: — Я на работе.  
На заднем фоне слышался шум, но без излишней суматохи. Джексон хотел, чтобы Грэм уделил ему немного времени, тем более, что с ним в баре была Труди, она всегда могла подменить. По крайней мере, Джексон рассчитывал на то, что Грэм захочет, чтобы она это сделала.  
— Знаю, но ты сможешь освободить один час?  
— Приезжай, — нейтрально проговорил Грэм, по его голосу не было понятно, в каком он настроении. Джексон сильнее сжал трубку, собирая всю выдержку, чтобы не сказать лишнего по телефону. Ему хотелось, чтобы Грэм добавил что-то еще, от себя, но он молчал.  
— До скорого, — ответил Джексон и сбросил.  
У бара он оказался в рекордно короткий срок, на дорогах было тихо и пусто. Только на безлюдных перекрестках Джексон послушно притормаживал и ожидал, про себя призывая загореться зеленую лампу светофора. Ему наконец-то стало наплевать, что Грэм сказал раньше и как глупо они оба поступили. Сегодня Джексон планировал все утрясти или разойтись, и больше к этому не возвращаться. Никогда.  
Но когда он подъехал, его поразило, что у «Ворот» почти не было ни людей, ни машин. Пустая парковка, двери открыты и слышна музыка без извечного шума — голосов, смеха, выкриков и стука тяжелых кружек о стол. Уже не было того горячечного, веселого движения, которое всегда творилось в баре. Джексон вошел внутрь и увидел всего три занятых столика. Три чертовых стола на все заведение, и это вечером, пусть и в будний день. Джексон помнил, что даже по понедельникам днем в баре собиралось и то больше народу. Это шокировало, словно он был виноват в этом, и собственный дискомфорт только угнетал.  
Труди увидела его первой и махнула рукой, а Салли, окинув недружелюбным взглядом, сползла со стула и пошла проверять столики.  
— Привет, красавчик! Хорошо, что зашел, — поздоровалась Труди. — Сделать тебе как ты любишь? Водка с содовой?  
— Не стоит, — ответил Джексон, все еще оглядываясь по сторонам. — Сегодня мне нужна трезвая голова.  
— Это хорошо. Я давно ждала тебя. Постная мина Грэма уже достала, сделай с ним что-нибудь, иначе я вас обоих отшлепаю, как собственных малышей.  
— Я постараюсь, — Джексон не слишком уверенно улыбнулся.  
Отсутствие враждебности со стороны Труди показалось ему хорошим знаком, даже очень, ведь Труди была правой рукой Грэма и несомненно знала об их размолвке не только в общих чертах. Следовало найти Грэма, но Джексон не смог удержаться от вопроса.  
— Почему так мало людей? Я слышал, что дела идут не очень, но чтобы настолько? Это место ведь было одним из самых популярных в городе. Что случилось?  
Труди окинула его странным взглядом.  
— А ты не знаешь?  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — пожал плечами Джексон.  
— Это Грэм виноват, — уверенно сказала Труди, закатив глаза. — Не стоило разбивать лицо клиенту прямо в зале, а потом выгонять всех прочь чуть ли не пинками. Народ немного на него обозлился, но это ненадолго. Как по мне, так он только показал, кто здесь главный, после всех тех едких шуточек, которые ему приходилось выслушивать в адрес вас обоих. Люди еще придут.  
Джексон удивился, что до него не дошли слухи об этом инциденте.  
— Он подрался? С кем, когда?  
— С Митчеллом Лэнсом. Ты его, скорее всего, знаешь, — взяв с полки бокал, проговорила она.  
Джексон подумал, что где-то слышал это имя, но так и не смог вспомнить, где. За последнюю неделю он провел кучу собеседований, и всех, с кем говорил, по имени, к сожалению, не помнил. Было среди них и несколько придурков, которые явно искали не работу, а доказательство собственной крутизны, но Джексон привык отшивать ублюдков, да и в ресторане гостиницы особо не поскандалишь. Один такой после явного отказа в конце собеседования даже назвал его «педиком», но Джексону было на это откровенно плевать.  
— Не уверен. Хотя все может быть.  
— Милый, ты можешь его и не знать, но он о тебе точно в курсе. Митч надрался и сказал кое-что о тебе, Грэм это услышал и отделал его. Шериф Бун не забрал Грэма в участок только потому, что Эмбер Джо и ее парень подергали за нужные ниточки.  
Джексону тут же стало дурно от мысли, что Грэм может из-за этой ситуации попасть в ту еще передрягу и даже схлопотать судебный иск о возмещении ущерба. Недаром пошли слухи, что он хочет продать бар. Тот, кто планирует сохранить свой бизнес, не бьет клиентов и не разгоняет полное помещение людей из прихоти. Странно только, что Эмбер Джо смолчала и не рассказала ему, но с нее Джексон планировал спросить потом.  
— Где Грэм? — поинтересовался он.  
Труди взяла тряпку и провела ею по столешнице.  
— На кухне с Ритой.  
— Можешь его позвать, Труди?  
Она понятливо кивнула и тут же нырнула в кухню. В бар вошли еще трое клиентов и Салли со всех ног кинулась к ним, поднося меню и щебеча без умолку. Ее явно не радовала перспектива потерять работу, тем более после того, как Люк освободил свое место и уволился. В сентябре у него должны были начаться первые занятия в университете.  
Грэм появился со стороны кухни и кивнул ему на дверь. Джексон, даже мельком увидев его впервые за последние семь дней, осознал, насколько соскучился. Ему хотелось разгладить тревожную складку между его бровей и убрать странный вопросительный оттенок во взгляде, словно они были чужими друг другу. Джексон охотно пошел за ним к черному ходу, но, когда оказался снаружи, понял, что не хочет, чтобы им мешали.  
— Давай прокатимся? — предложил он, когда они вышли в переулок под тусклый свет лампы.  
Грэм посмотрел куда-то в сторону и Джексон ощутил, что от прошлой агрессии в его поведении не осталось и следа. Была только каменная холодность и какая-то жуткая отстраненность. Словно Грэм уже знал, чем все закончится, но Джексон не желал его отпускать. То, что Грэм разукрасил физиономию какому-то придурку из-за плохого слова в его адрес, говорило о многом, и уж точно не о равнодушии.  
— Если ты хочешь, — обронил он.  
— Да. Моя машина за углом. — Джексон дошел до «форда» и подождал, пока Грэм займет место рядом.  
В салоне было чертовски сложно не разговаривать, Джексон ощущал, что каждая клеточка его тела тянется к Грэму, хочет его. Как бы там ни было, Джексон не врал, когда сказал, что любит. Но эта любовь нисколько не походила на его чувства к Говарду или Колину. Ради Грэма Джексон был готов горы сровнять с землей, если бы он ему позволил. Но это был Грэм — самостоятельный, гордый и во многом излишне упертый мужчина с собственным понятием о чести, и стань он другими, Джексона не тянуло бы к нему с такой невероятной силой.  
Изредка Джексон бросал на него косые взгляды, пытаясь понять, что у него на уме. Но Грэм не спешил подать знак.  
Джексон отвез их к заброшенному водохранилищу, вокруг которого густо росли деревья, по округе разносился свежий сосновый запах. Вода серебрилась в лунном свете, а ветер трепал ветви и шуршал верхушками деревьев. Влага напитала воздух, делая его густым и тяжелым.  
Грэм, даже после того, как они остановились, сидел без движения, уставившись вперед, поэтому Джексон вышел из машины и пошел к воде, кажущейся такой спокойной и умиротворенной на фоне бури, что творилась в его душе.  
Хлопнула дверца, Грэм быстро нагнал его и потянул за руку к себе.  
— Зачем ты приехал? — быстро спросил он. — Джек?  
Джексон от неожиданности чуть не въехал Грэму в грудь, и посмотрел ему в лицо, застывшее всего в паре футов от его собственного. Он постарался отогнать дурацкие мысли, к примеру, почему нельзя поцеловать его? Хотелось как можно дольше оставаться серьезным, но взгляд сам собой лег на губы Грэма, и он это заметил и сделал определенные выводы. Казалось, он чувствует Джексона даже лучше, чем он сам смог бы выразить вслух.  
Его рука, вместо того чтобы разжаться, поползла выше. Джексон ощутил ее на своем плече, а затем и на шее. Касание обжигало, искушало пойти дальше и плюнуть на все. Запах Грэма окутал его с ног до головы, подчинил себе. На его подбородке виднелся неглубокий порез, а в уголках глаз залегли новые морщинки. Джексону хотелось поцеловать их, стереть, как ненужное напоминание о ссоре.  
— Я хочу поговорить о нас, — выдохнул Джексон и заметил, что Грэм тоже не на шутку взволновал и возбужден. Но это было другое желание, дикое и беспринципное, которого Джексон так долго от него добивался. Сейчас словно сама возможность того, что они говорят последний раз, будоражила и разжигала в крови огонь.  
Летние ботинки вязли в песке, но Джексон все равно сделал шаг вперед. Грэм нахмурился и хотел что-то сказать, но не успел.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я исчез из твоей жизни? Все еще злишься? — спросил Джексон.  
Грэм моргнул и убрал руку, но Джексон читал ответ в его взгляде, поэтому коснулся его груди у самого сердца. Оно билось так сильно, что, казалось, он держит его в своей руке. Джексон чувствовал его нерешительность и волнение, внутреннее нежелание делать то, что он хочет больше всего в данный момент. Их все еще тянуло друг к другу, несмотря на ложь и сказанные в сердцах злые слова.  
— Прости меня, Грэм.  
Грэм еще пару секунд колебался. Джексон понимал, почему он не может ответить. Он сам долго думал над тем, что сделал и как это выглядело со стороны, после их ссор, после всех запретов Грэма и его собственных возражений. Грэм имел право не верить ему, но Джексон все же надеялся, что он поступит правильно и не пойдет на поводу у гордости.  
— Прости... — еще раз выдохнул Джексон.  
Грэм замер так, словно его разрывало на части от эмоций, которые хлестали через край. В глазах застыло усталое, загнанное выражение, а краешки его губ опустились.  
— Я тебя люблю, Джексон, будь ты проклят. — Слова явно давались ему с трудом. — Я чертовски сильно тебя люблю.  
Грэм не ждал ни секунды и потянул его за шею к себе, грубо касаясь его губ своими. Джексон охотно обнял его в ответ и принял участие в этом жадном, ненасытном поцелуе, от которого за версту несло дикой похотью. Не разрывая поцелуя, Грэм расстегнул на его рубашке буквально пару пуговиц, потянул с плеч пиджак и ухватился за ширинку, наглаживая ее содержимое и тут же пытаясь раздернуть молнию.  
Джексон разорвал поцелуй и глухо застонал, его трясло от нетерпения, хотелось большего. Стать ближе. Сейчас.  
— Грэм... — хрипло выдохнул он.  
Грэм подтолкнул его к машине, усаживая на капот, и резко содрал штаны до колен. Джексон ощутил холод металла голой задницей. Но все мысли вымело из головы, когда Грэм навалился сверху и в спешке поцеловал. Сначала губы, потом шею, вылизывая кожу, прихватывая ключицы и спускаясь к соскам. Грэм сжал их зубами, а потом принялся зализывать так, словно хотел содрать кожу. Рубашка разошлась словно сама собой и пришлось приподняться. Джексон все-таки скинул ее, ощущая настойчивые руки на своих ягодицах, несколько укусов с внутренней стороны бедер, влажный язык у паховой складки.  
От контрастности ощущений закружилась голова.  
— Грэм...  
Грэм потянул вниз трусы и достал его член, тут же захватывая в рот головку. Джексон откинулся на капот, когда язык начал скользить по бороздке, лишь изредка возвращаясь к отверстию на головке и посасывая. Жадно, явно торопливо и голодно, словно другого шанса может не представиться. Грэм делал это неумело, довольно хаотично и неуклюже, но старательно и со всей возможной страстью, помогая себе рукой. Он тяжело дышал и иногда вскидывал на Джексона взгляд, желая увидеть его реакцию.  
Джексон был не в силах выписывать поощрения, его неудержимо сносило в сторону бурного оргазма. Но зачатки совести не позволили бы ему кончить Грэму в рот без предупреждения. За эту неделю он дрочил от силы пару раз и спермы могло быть чертовски много. Но отказаться от ласки было почти невозможно, как и от того, чтобы вплести пальцы в его волосы на затылке, немного потянуть их, прижать к себе, насладиться его старанием.  
Джексон выгнулся дугой и чуть не подавился глубоким утробным стоном, когда Грэм пощекотал языком уздечку.  
— Ох, блядь! — Ему казалось, что яйца раздулись до гигантских размеров, а член невыносимо чувствителен. Он уперся руками в плечи Грэма и оттолкнул, перехватывая ствол, но сперма все равно полетела на него, украсив джинсы, грудь и немного лицо. Джексон не мог остановиться или отодвинуться, он вообще не соображал, что делает, пока не спустил все до капли, лениво передергивая член в ладони. Снова и снова, пока в мозгах не прояснилось.  
Грэм стащил с себя рубашку и вытерся ею. Джексон ощутил себя неблагодарным эгоистичным ослом и медленно сполз с капота, подтягивая трусы и штаны. Но даже несмотря на преждевременный финал, это был один из самых шикарных минетов в его жизни.  
— Помочь тебе? — предложил он, но Грэм только фыркнул и, мазнув сжатой в ком рубашкой по груди, отбросил ее прочь.  
— Не стоит. — Он притянул Джексона к себе и поцеловал, заваливая прямо на усеянный камешками и хвоей песок. Спину тут же облепил мелкий мусор, но Джексон и не думал жаловаться. Даже сквозь джинсы он ощущал крепость его плоти и был не против немного посодействовать, но Грэму явно нужно было больше, потому что он перехватил его руку и завел ее у Джексона над головой.  
— Я хочу тебя. Я теперь даже подрочить не могу, не думая о тебе, — Грэм нашел его губы и раскрыл их языком.  
Джексону понадобилось немного времени, чтобы снова завестись. Стоило Грэму лишь пару раз поцеловать его в шею, прихватить сосок, нежно провести языком по прессу, и Джексон тут же ощутил, что член окреп. Как будто ему снова стукнуло шестнадцать, или это страх потерять Грэма так горячил кровь, но ему опять нужно было ощутить его рядом. Глубоко внутри.  
Слов не осталось, как и мыслей. Джексон послушно перевернулся на живот и прогнулся, подставляясь. Грэм ласково погладил его спину и поцеловал в плечо.  
— Я скучал по тебе. Каждый день.  
Джексон ничего не ответил, потому что в этот самый момент Грэм сжал его бедра и стянул вниз штаны вместе с трусами. Ему было наплевать, что они на улице, на земле, под открытым небом и что влажную от пота кожу греют только ладони Грэма и его тяжелое дыхание. Руки кололи мелкие камешки, колени впечатались в песок, но важно было лишь то, что Грэм рядом.  
Сухие пальцы тронули его вход, легонько надавили, послышался звук расстегивающегося ремня. Грэм собрал слюну и смазал его, поскольку ни геля, ни презерватива у них не было. Джексон тихо застонал, когда Грэм вошел и замер внутри него, почти целомудренно целуя в щеку.  
— Тебе больно? — спросил Грэм.  
— Нет.  
— Тебе больно, — Грэм подался назад, но Джексон потянулся, схватил его за бедро и крепко сжал.  
— Мне. Не. Больно!  
Грэм замешкался, но Джексон снова дернул его к себе. Он не мог заставить Грэма, но просил, и этого было достаточно.  
— Не бросай меня, — шепнул он. — Пожалуйста.  
Грэм уткнулся носом ему в лопатку и повел бедрами. Послышался шлепок плоти о плоть, когда они все-таки соприкоснулись. Грэм медленно набирал темп. Сильнее, глубже, до хриплых, сорванных стонов, которые беспорядочно срывались у обоих. Они хотели этого, стремились к абсолютному единению, и уже неважно было, кто прав, а кто виноват. Джексон помогал Грэму, двигаясь в унисон, подхватывая толчки, сжимаясь и тесно обхватывая его мышцами, пока налет цивилизованности не слетел с обоих, как шелуха.

Джексон очнулся в кольце теплых рук, лежа боком на земле и лишь фрагментами вспоминая последние пять минут. Дыхание с трудом вырывалось из горла, не поспевая за бешеными скачками сердца, а на животе подсыхала сперма. Усталость и сонливость, казалось, скоро завладеют сознанием окончательно, подчиняя переполненное ощущениями тело, и Джексон попытался встать. Грэм помог ему подняться и потащил к машине, запихивая на заднее сиденье.  
Только внутри Джексон понял, что потерял один ботинок, хотя, учитывая его затраханное состояние и полный беспорядок в одежде, — это было не удивительно. В салоне Грэм расположился спиной к дверце, устраивая Джексона у себя на груди.  
Джексон чувствовал его обнаженную кожу и тепло всем телом, и от этого становилось хорошо и спокойно. Одна ладонь Грэма легла ему на грудь, а другая устроилась на животе, и Джексон подозрительно на нее покосился, потому что Грэм не отрывал рта от его уха, покусывая мочку и играя с ней, попутно ероша носом волосы, которые и так лезли в глаза и торчали во все стороны.  
Джексон глубоко вдохнул и ощутил, что от Грэма пахнет дымом, немного потом и спермой. Его спермой. И Джексону казалось, что это самый лучший аромат для его парня.  
— Хочешь поговорить? — шепнул ему на ухо Грэм. — Можем сделать это сейчас или дома.  
В салоне было темно, только луна неярко светила в окошко и из-за этого казалось, что они в маленьком коконе. Это было бы романтично, не ощущай Джексон у себя в штанах песок и мелкие камни.  
— О чем? — немного ерзая, спросил он.  
— О нас. О ситуации с деньгами. О Грейс, — мягко ответил Грэм. Джексон напрягся и хотел обернуться, но Грэм не пустил. — Тихо.  
— Ты простил меня, я надеюсь? — с упором спросил Джексон. — Я не слишком хорошо отношусь к прощальному сексу.  
— Это был не прощальный секс, — заметил Грэм, притягивая его ближе. — Я бы пальцем к тебе не прикоснулся, если бы хотел бросить. Я еще не совсем отошел, чтобы сказать, что понял твой поступок, но у меня не такой уж большой выбор. Я не могу без тебя, и мне остается только надеяться, что ты никогда больше не будешь меня обманывать. Ведь даже если ты сейчас пообещаешь мне не врать, сделанного это не изменит. Ведь так?  
Джексону хотелось видеть его лицо в этот момент, и он все же повернулся. Стало жутко тесно и неудобно — сиденье было слишком коротким и узким, но оно того стоило. Джексон увидел, что Грэм абсолютно серьезен и пытливо смотрит ему в глаза.  
Джексон прочистил горло, чтобы говорить как можно тверже, ведь это было чертовски важно.  
— Грэм, я... — на секунду он осекся, но тут же продолжил: — Если ты мне поверишь, то я никогда тебя не предам. Никогда. Ни единым действием или словом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что для меня это норма, просто в истории с Грейс у меня отказали тормоза...  
— Почему? — спросил Грэм, искренне интересуясь ответом.  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул. Он сто раз репетировал, что скажет Грэму, но когда время пришло — все слова забылись. В голове стало пусто, как в воздушном шаре, но Джексон пересилил собственную растерянность.  
— Во многом из-за тебя, я ведь знал, как это важно, как ты любишь дочь. Но было кое-что еще. Об этом я не особенно хотел говорить, — начал он. — Лора. Я принял окончательное решение только после того, как увидел Грейс у Трейси — такую маленькую и несчастную. Мне показалось, что она боится свою мать. Хуже, чем с Лоралин, ей нигде бы не было. Она просто разрушила бы в ней все чистое и светлое, что ты хотел видеть. Грейс же твоя копия, и если бы спустя десять лет она возненавидела тебя... Это было бы, наверное, намного хуже, чем твой гнев сейчас.  
Грэм молчал.  
— Я не буду влезать в твой бизнес. Твой бар, как бы там ни было... Это твое дело. Но, надеюсь, ты позволишь изредка покупать подарки твоей дочери, она не слишком меня любит. И без каких-то приятных плюсов я вряд ли скоро найду с ней общий язык. Это все, чего я хотел бы.  
Джексон посмотрел на стекло за головой Грэма, избегая прямого взгляда.  
— Спасибо, — негромко проговорил Грэм.  
— Что? — не понял Джексон.  
— Спасибо тебе за Грейс. Я даже подумать не мог, что ты думал о ее благе. И меня это беспокоило, особенно после нашей ссоры. Как вы сможете существовать вместе, если ты не видишь в ней то, что вижу я. Но... Спасибо. Это многое меняет.  
Джексон вспомнил последние слова Дона о том, что ребенок — это товар, и мысленно пожелал ему упасть с моста.  
— Если ты веришь тому, что сказал Дон... — начал Джексон.  
— Я не верю ни единому слову Грейсона. И желал бы ему попасть под метеоритный дождь.  
— Такой дождь в жизни Дона уже начался, — уверил его Джексон. — Его бросила жена, она забрала дочь и уехала в Браунсвилль, а Гордон узнал, что он растрепал о делах своей клиентки тебе. И теперь Дон отстранен от дел. Раздавлен. Не знаю, надолго ли, но ему хреново, очень хреново.  
— Мстишь?  
— Нет, восстанавливаю справедливость. Он заслужил. — Джексон немного сдвинулся. — У меня затекла нога.  
Грэм протянул руку и коснулся его лица.  
— Труди отпустила меня на всю ночь и приказала помириться с тобой. И даже если бы я хотел, я не могу поехать на работу, у меня заляпана вся одежда, — криво улыбнулся Грэм.  
— Я еще не хочу ехать домой. Можем просто посидеть возле воды. В багажнике вроде бы валялись старые чехлы, можем постелить их под зад.  
Грэм кивнул и сбросил его ногу.  
— Я посмотрю.  
Джексон дал ему вылезти, потянулся к кнопке, открывая багажник, и достал из бардачка салфетки. Секс без презерватива не так уж хорошо сказался на его нижнем белье. Но домой действительно не хотелось, потому что дома спит Грейс и нужно говорить тихо и быть настороже. Джексон немного боялся ее, особенно когда она неотрывно смотрела на него. За тот единственный день, что они прожили под одной крышей, Джексон не раз ощутил неловкость. Обычно женщины были к нему благосклоннее, но Грейс явно не видела в нем того же, что и они.  
Джексон нашел свою рубашку и натянул, оставив пиджак одиноко лежать на земле, вторую туфлю пришлось снять. Пара скорее всего завалилась под машину.  
— Включи фары, — попросил Грэм и Джексон пошел к водительскому месту.  
На чехле для сидений было не слишком много места, но Джексон смог даже прилечь, опираясь на локти, а Грэм набрал горсть камней и лениво начал бросать их в воду.  
— Как прошли собеседования?  
— Я так и не нашел хорошего администратора, который хотя бы что-то смыслил в ресторанном деле. И, наверное, раз пятьдесят ловил себя на том, что хочу позвонить тебе и попросить совета.  
— Тебе нужно взять Риту, — ответил он. — Она просто золото и понимает, что такое работа заведения изнутри.  
— А как же ты?  
— Разве ты не видел сегодня зал? Я медленно иду ко дну, но надеюсь на то, что успею продать бар еще до того, как окончательно прогорю, — в голосе Грэма не было печали, скорее насмешка над собой.  
— Из-за какого-то ублюдка? — Джексон сел и подтянул колени ближе к себе, обхватив их руками.  
Очередной камешек улетел в воду.  
— Нет, из-за меня. Я ведь знал, что этот урод врет, но все равно его ударил.  
— Почему? — удивился Джексон.  
— Этот парень сказал, что ты заигрывал с ним во время собеседования и предложил отсосать у него. Мне стоило только представить тебя с кем-то еще и желание продавить ему зубы в глотку взяло верх. Крис обещал взять Лэнса на работу, если он не станет подавать на меня в суд, а я только и мог думать о том, что это Кристофер-мудила-Хейнс помогает мне... и я принимаю его помощь, потому что этого хотел бы ты. И сделал бы то же самое, чтобы помочь мне.  
Джексон не знал, что сказать. Мыслей было слишком много.  
— Я не верю, что ты так просто согласился принять помощь Криса, — все-таки отмер он. — Только не в этой жизни.  
— Эмбер Джо пригрозила, что расскажет обо всем тебе, если я не соглашусь.  
— Это уже ближе к истине. Но она правильно сделала. Ты не будешь продавать бар и лишать Труди ее работы. Как-то выберешься, тем более, что теперь я стану присматривать за тобой, — Джексон боднул его плечом и завалил на песок.  
Грэм выронил камни и затащил его на себя. Джексон быстро вывернулся и оседлал его, придавив руками плечи к земле.  
— Я сверху, — со смехом заявил он на попытки Грэма освободиться. Но когда произнес эти слова, то ощутил, что Грэм перестал сопротивляться, и посмотрел на него. Джексон поневоле оценил ситуацию и понял, о чем он подумал. Но в этот момент было не время и не место ставить эксперименты, хотя Джексону понравилось восседать на Грэме, чувствуя, что тот передает ему инициативу.  
— Почему мы не поехали в мотель?  
— Потому что мы хотели поговорить.  
Грэм откинул голову на песок и посмотрел вверх на беззвездное небо, затянутое тучами. Джексон улегся на его груди, как на матрасе, и уткнулся носом в шею. Ветер холодил спину, а в колено больно впился какой-то камень.  
— Ты совсем не мягкий, но мне так хорошо с тобой, — выдохнул Джексон, касаясь руками его ребер, нежно поглаживая кожу. — Я сходил с ума в гостинице, буквально как зверь в клетке, бросался на стены. В редакции узнали, что я съехал от тебя, и начали доставать советами. Уиллу ты понравился еще на моем дне рождения. Оказалось, что он считает тебя хорошим парнем, который мне вполне подходит, хотя совсем недавно он сватал мне свою явно бисексуальную дочь.  
— Это ужасно, — на удивление серьезно подметил Грэм.  
Джексон угукнул ему в ухо.  
— Мне не хватало мокрых полотенец в душе, вафель, которые ты готовил по утрам и густо-густо поливал своим фирменным кленовым сиропом, и холодных ног, прикасающихся к моим в половине второго ночи. А еще в моем номере не было ни одной вязаной салфетки. Нигде. Жуткое место.  
— Ты ведь ненавидишь сироп, долбанные салфетки и мокрые полотенца, — коротко рассмеялся Грэм и Джексон ощутил вибрацию его грудной клетки.  
— Да, но я люблю тебя. Поэтому мне так не хватало всего, что связано с тобой.  
Джексон коротко поцеловал его в подбородок и приподнялся на руках.  
— Я начинаю замерзать и, кажется, на меня уселось какое-то насекомое. В детстве меня укусил паук и я немного нервничаю, когда по мне что-то ползает.  
Но Грэм не спешил уходить. Джексон поднял лицо и посмотрел в сторону машины, свет фар резал глаза.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про это место? — спросил Грэм.  
— Раньше приезжал сюда с... — Джексон не договорил, только растерянно посмотрел на него.  
Грэм напрягся: был только один человек, который бесил его одним своим существованием.  
— С Доном?  
— Нет, с девчонкой. Кажется, ее звали Синди или Сэнди. Не помню.  
— И сколько тебе было?  
— Шестнадцать, — немного призадумавшись, ответил Джексон. — У нас был плед и украденное из дому вино.  
Грэм кивнул.  
— Помню, в школе за тобой ходила целая стайка. Но ты никого не выделял, хотя я слышал целую уйму сплетен о тебе и первой десятке самых горячих старшеклассниц.  
— Мне еще тогда следовало понять, что я гей. Ни одна девушка не могла задержать меня надолго. С ними было хорошо, но не слишком... Даже с Эм никогда не накрывало так, как с другим парнем.  
Грэм расхохотался.  
— Ты спал с Эмбер? Не обманываешь? — Он был искренне удивлен. Но Джексона этот факт скорее угнетал, чем веселил.  
— Один, — Джексон выделил, — единственный раз.  
— Хейнс в курсе? — Веселье Грэма все не утихало.  
— Да.  
— Это мерзко, почти как инцест, — заметил он. — Как если бы ты переспал с самим Хейнсом. Этого ведь не было?  
— Не было! — твердо отрезал Джексон.  
— Странные в вашей компании установились нравы. Мое детство было намного проще. — Но про детство Грэма Джексон не решился бы шутить.  
Он встал и отряхнул брюки, а затем забрал свой чехол и понес к машине. Пиджак напоминал половую тряпку, а чтобы достать ботинок, пришлось лезть под машину. Грэм уже поднялся и отыскал свою рубашку.  
— Помочь?  
— Уже помог, — отмахнулся Джексон, явно намекая на то, как ботинок очутился под машиной.  
Грэм стоял над ним все то время, пока Джексон его доставал.  
— Хорошо, что уже полночь. Мы похожи на переселенцев из местности, где прошло торнадо.  
— Очень точное сравнение, Грэм. Я теперь могу назвать одно из торнадо в твою честь, — ответил Джексон и встал с колен. — Жаль, что мои вещи тебе маловаты, у меня в багажнике есть пара футболок.  
— Обойдусь, — обронил Грэм и сел в машину, унося с собой грязную скомканную рубашку.

По дороге домой они оба молчали. Джексон опустил стекло со своей стороны и теперь ветер обдувал его лицо. Грэм недовольно хмурился, но так ничего и не сказал. Ощущение неловкости, скованности и безнадежности пропало, растворилось, будто еще пару часов назад они оба не сомневались в дальнейшем будущем.  
Джексону было важно знать, что даже несмотря на реакцию, которую он сам же спровоцировал, Грэм не отказался от него. Это много для него значило, как и тот факт, что Грэм не стал заговаривать о возврате суммы, которую он отдал Лоралин. Джексон был уверен, что этот вопрос еще всплывет, но не здесь и не сейчас. Дорога от водохранилища до дома занимала немного времени, поэтому Джексон не спешил и не стал гнать. Он полностью сосредоточился на дороге, а потом ощутил руку у Грэма у себя на колене. Без какого-либо подтекста, Грэм даже не смотрел на него, просто касался. Джексон спрятал улыбку, отвернувшись к окну.  
У дома тишина между ними быстро рассеялась. Улица была абсолютно пуста и залита редким светом фонарей, но Джексон все равно не хотел долго щеголять перед домом в криво застегнутой рубашке и с песком на брюках. Хотя Грэм совсем не комплексовал, видимо, в душе у него была крошечная склонность к эксгибиционизму, потому что он неторопливо вышел из машины и направился к дому.  
— Когда ты уехал, я предложил Ненси на время перебраться к нам, — сообщил он на ходу. — Она сидит с Грейс с трех до девяти, пока та не засыпает, и ночует в комнате, смежной с детской. А утром с Грейс провожу время я, думаю, теперь со временем Ненси можно будет отпускать домой, когда ты будешь возвращаться с работы. Как считаешь?  
Джексон постарался выдавить улыбку, взбираясь на крыльцо.  
— Или же оставим как есть, она будет укладывать ее и уходить, — Грэм словно прочитал его мысли по лицу. — Неужели Джексон Ворвик боится маленькую девочку?  
— Просто странно, что кто-то доверяет мне укладывать спать невинную леди.  
— Ей же не несколько месяцев от роду, а скоро будет пять лет, Джек, она в состоянии сама уснуть.  
— Я не поверю в это, пока сам не увижу.  
— У тебя же большая разница в возрасте с Трейси, — удивился Грэм. — Неужели ты не нянчился с ней?  
— С Трейси всегда занималась мама. Или наша служанка, — признал Джексон.  
Грэм открыл парадную дверь, но вошел тихо, чтобы полы лишний раз не скрипели. Джексон замешкался у лестницы.  
— Хочешь выпить? — предложил Грэм, следуя прямиком на кухню.  
Джексон пошел следом и зажмурился, когда вспыхнул свет.  
— Тебе нужно в душ.  
— Минуту. — Грэм достал из холодильника вино. То самое вино, которое они так и не выпили в тот день неделю назад.  
Джексон подошел к стойке и смотрел, как Грэм разливает жидкость по бокалам.  
— Хочешь меня напоить?  
— Нет. Скорее, чем-то занять, пока я буду принимать душ. На втором этаже хорошая акустика, не хочу доставлять Ненси лишние хлопоты.  
Джексон кивнул.  
Грэм вернулся через десять минут, закутанный в чистое белоснежное полотенце. Джексон демонстративно обвел его взглядом и тихо присвистнул.  
— Надеюсь, при Ненси ты так не ходишь?  
Грэм отмахнулся и взял свой бокал.  
— Даю тебе пять минут. Там осталось немного горячей воды и чистое полотенце.  
— Хорошо.  
В гостевой ванной Джексон заметил, что Грэм уже успел обжиться, видимо, его распорядок полностью переменился с тех пор, как сюда переехала Грейс. Джексон еще не совсем свыкся с мыслью, что теперь все в этом доме подчиняется Грейс, но ему это в некотором роде нравилось. С присутствием ребенка их в любом случае должна была захватить степенность, а учитывая, что вне дома жизнь бурлила даже слишком, — это было хорошо.  
Девочка за тот единственный день, что Джексон прожил с ней под одной крышей, не показалась ему шаловливой или чересчур активной, ее иногда даже сложно было заметить, пока она сама этого не хотела. Но Джексон был уверен, что со временем она станет такой, как и все дети: в меру эгоистичной, требовательной и любопытной. Нормальным ребенком.  
Когда он заканчивал мыться, в ванную вошел Грэм в одних пижамных штанах и выдал ему чистые шорты. Его взгляд обласкал похлеще горячей воды.  
— Устал? — спросил он.  
— Немного, — ответил Джексон, натягивая одежду. Горячая вода и вино сделали свое дело, и все тело налилось свинцом. Но особенно радовало сытое удовольствие, которое отголосками пульсировало внутри. День выдался длинным, эмоциональным и суматошным, и как бы он ни хотел провести с Грэмом еще немного времени внизу, сон побеждал.  
Джексон поцеловал его и пошел наверх, зная, что Грэм идет следом.

Утром Джексона разбудил не будильник, не телефонный звонок и не падение метеорита на крышу их дома. На него сверху упала четырехлетняя девочка с возгласом: «Доброе утро, папочка!» Джексон слетел с кровати на пол, больно приложившись локтем о тумбу. Даже утренний стояк упал в связи с такой неожиданностью, но это не отменяло крайней степени испуга и необоснованной неловкости, будто Грейс поймала их за чем-то интимным.  
Ненси вошла следом за Грейс и застыла в дверях, заметив Джексона. Он мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что лег спать в шортах.  
— Извините, — шепнула она, опустив взгляд, и вышла.  
Грэм, поддерживая Грейс за спину, подполз к его краю кровати.  
— Жив? — поинтересовался он.  
Джексон поднялся под пытливым взглядом двух пар одинаковых глаз.  
— Все хорошо.  
— Джек, — Грэм пощекотал дочку, отвлекая ее. Он прекрасно понял, что Джексон чувствует. — Ненси не пустила бы ее, если бы знала, что ты тут. Не убегай только.  
Джексон оскорбленно фыркнул и присел на край кровати, поглядывая на них.  
— Грейс, помнишь Джека? — спросил Грэм, и Джексону прилетел еще один подозрительный взгляд, несмотря на то, что минуту назад девочка улыбалась. Но она все же кивнула. — Джексон живет с нами. Здесь. В этой комнате.  
— А где он был? — все же спросила Грейс, словно подозревала что-то неладное.  
— Отдыхал, — соврал Грэм без зазрения совести.  
— Как мама?  
— Верно, как мама.  
Грейс обвела их обоих недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Ладно. А Ненси сделает мне оладушки?  
— Спроси ее, — посоветовал Грэм и добавил, когда она скрылась за дверью. — Прости, она привыкла, что теперь может приходить ко мне в любое время. И приходила будить всю неделю.  
Джексон кивнул и потер локоть.  
— Мы можем запирать двери, — продолжил Грэм.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он.  
— Может, закроем их сейчас?  
Джексон поднял на него глаза, оценивая обстановку. Грэм ждал ответа без излишнего давления, но после того, как к ним ворвалась Грейс, Джексона не тянуло на секс. Во всяком случае, не пока все бодрствуют и могут услышать любой шум. Сходу раскрепоститься было довольно сложно, тем более, когда объектом смущения выступает ребенок.  
— А как же «оладушки»? — с натянутой улыбкой спросил он.  
Грэм посмотрел на часы.  
— Тебе пора на работу, да?  
— Верно.  
Джексон встал и пошел к комоду, где хранилось его белье. Все осталось на месте, как и было до его ухода. Грэм так ничего и не тронул, и от этого стало чертовски хорошо. Когда Джексон обернулся, Грэм уже поднялся с постели и отправился в ванную чистить зубы.  
Джексон встал у распахнутой настежь двери и наблюдал за ним.  
— Тебе не обязательно выпроваживать Грейс, мне просто нужно немного привыкнуть.  
Грэм сплюнул зубную пасту в раковину и вытер губы.  
— Система. С детьми она нужна. Понемногу мы оба привыкнем, а пока не стоит ее путать.  
— Что будешь делать вечером? — спросил Джексон, несколько неуклюже меняя тему.  
— Работать.  
— Я заеду к тебе в бар после редакции, — сообщил он и пошел выбирать одежду на день. — Хочу поговорить с Ритой. Мне нужен хоть один здравомыслящий человек рядом, а поскольку и ты, и Труди будете восстанавливать репутацию «Ворот»...  
Грэм вышел из ванной.  
— Думаешь, дело в репутации? — скептически спросил он.  
— Думаю, что тебе стоит приложить усилия, чтобы твой бизнес встал на ноги.  
Грэм выразительно посмотрел на него, вскинув брови.  
— Я планировал продать бар, — сообщил он.  
— Зачем? — абсолютно спокойно уточнил Джексон.  
— Хотел отдать тебе часть денег, чтобы ты вложил их в свой ресторан. Это будет справедливо.  
— Ты так думаешь? Ты очень щедр.  
Джексон стащил шорты и голышом пошел в ванную, ощущая, что Грэм с опаской наблюдает за ним. Он положил белье на корзину и открыл воду в раковине.  
— Думаешь, я делаю глупость? — спросил Грэм, строго уставившись ему в лицо.  
— Думаю, ты считаешь, что так правильно.  
— Нет, не считаю, дело в другом. Здание бара принадлежит мне, но я могу арендовать и другое помещение. Открыть новый бар, с другим названием, с моей кухней. Ведь люди идут ко мне не потому, что им нравится это чертово здание. Им нравится моя еда, выпивка и сервис. И когда-то нравился я, — иронично закончил он.  
— На раскрутку может уйти время и силы, а у тебя дочь и... я. Может, мы оставим все как есть? — Джексон засунул в рот щетку, а когда закончил чистить зубы, Грэм стоял все там же. И разговор на щекотливую тему все еще не был окончен.  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что оставив «Ворота», я не угроблю бар окончательно? — спросил он.  
— «Ворота» — твое детище. Этот бар, как Грейс, ты не сделаешь хуже. И ты на самом деле не хочешь его отдавать какому-то придурку, который тебе и в подметки не годится.  
— Не хочу.  
— Ну тогда что же мешает тебе снова поднять бар на ноги? Придумай что-нибудь, привлеки людей.  
Грэм выразительно посмотрел на Джексона, но он сделал вид, что не заметил.  
— И могу все испортить, если сейчас надавлю на тебя? — спросил Грэм, но Джексон только пожал плечами в ответ на вопрос.  
— Я с тобой в любом случае.  
— Но? — протянул Грэм.  
— Я не говорил «но».  
— Всегда есть «но», Джексон.  
Джексон взялся за шторку ванной, но так и не сдвинул ее.  
— Если ты хочешь услышать, что мне это не нравится, то так оно и есть. Я не хочу, чтобы ты продавал бар. У меня нет ни малейшей необходимости брать твои деньги. И я хотел бы, чтобы ты отнесся к моим словам с пониманием. Мы не можем делить все на твое и мое, иначе сойдем с ума. Но я приму любую помощь и даже ни капли не раскаюсь, забирая у тебя Риту. Несмотря на то, что твой бизнес в опале.  
Грэм коротко кивнул, но не ушел. Джексон знал, о чем он думает, но не было никакого смысла копаться в их проблемах снова и снова. Грэм и так понимал, что отдавать бар — идиотская идея, но, если бы Джексон запретил ему это, встал бы на дыбы.  
Джексон оставил проблему выбора ему.  
— Если ты закроешь дверь, то мы можем вместе принять душ, — ласково улыбнулся он и залез в ванную.  
Грэм пришел буквально через минуту.

На завтрак у Джексона не было времени, поэтому, спустившись вниз, он даже не стал заглядывать на кухню. Грэм отпустил его, предварительно поцеловав, и ушел к дочери, когда Джексон направился к выходу. Но сразу же уехать он не смог.  
На сиденье в машине оказалось достаточно песка для того, чтобы открыть детскую площадку. Вытащив из багажника сумку, Джексон взял подаренное ему полотенце и подстелил под задницу, а потом протер руки влажными салфетками.  
Грэм вышел на крыльцо с кружкой кофе в руках и пронаблюдал за ним.  
— Ты говорил, что опаздываешь.  
— Черт, да! — разозлился Джексон, усаживаясь на водительское место и видя довольную улыбку, которую Грэм даже не потрудился скрыть.  
— Удачи.  
«Форд» газанул с места, и Джексон все-таки понадеялся, что успеет к утренней летучке, потому что на общий сбор перед походом к Уиллу он уже не успевал. Но несмотря на опасения, никто даже не заметил его опоздания. Уилл раздал материал на следующую неделю, как обычно делал по пятницам. У Джексона органайзер чуть не лопался от заданий на день, и он охотно ушел в работу до самого полудня.  
Ближе к обеду возле его стола нарисовался Джимми с тележкой архивных материалов.  
— Свежий костюм? — со значением спросил он, обводя Джексона придирчивым взглядом с ног до головы.  
— С чего ты взял?  
Джимми улыбнулся во весь рот, сверкнув отбеленными зубами.  
— Я выиграл. С тебя пятьдесят баксов, Бобби Ди! — выпалил он и указал пальцем на проигравшего.  
— Он ведь не сказал, что снова сошелся с ним! Только про костюм! — вклинился Морт, уточняя. — Он должен был...  
Джексон откатился от стола и повернулся к остальным коллегам, которые смотрели на него с явным вопросом.  
— Вы все больные на голову, — коротко заметил он, но нехотя улыбнулся. И Бобби Ди с пораженческим стоном полез в карман, доставая купюру.  
— Я еще ничего не сказал, — остановил его Джексон.  
— Да у тебя на лбу написано, заглавными буквами. Опоздание, свежий костюм и...  
— Мои пятьдесят баксов! — обрадовался Джимми. — Я чертовски за тебя рад и даже дал самый маленький срок!  
Джексон встал.  
— Срок?  
— Когда вы с этим барменом снова сойдетесь, — уточнил Джимми.  
— Он не бармен, а хозяин бара.  
— Прости, в любом случае, хорошо, что вы помирились.  
— Думаю, что вам просто нечего делать. Может, сказать Уиллу, чтобы добавил работы?  
Джимми подмигнул.  
— Уилл был в доле и тоже продул. Хочешь, я угощу тебя обедом, Джек?  
Джексон хотел было согласиться, но на столе завибрировал сотовый и он на секунду отвлекся.  
— В другой раз, Джимми.  
— Буду должен, — пропел тот.  
Понемногу все начали расходиться на обед. Джексону звонили с незнакомого номера, и первые пару секунд он даже не хотел отвечать, кто бы там ни был. Но незнакомец не планировал вешать трубку и набрал еще раз, когда первая серия гудков заглохла.  
Джексон все-таки принял звонок.  
— Да?  
— Джек? Хей! Это Крис.  
— Да, Крис, что-то с Эмбер? Что-то случилось?  
Крис хмыкнул.  
— Не переживай, она в норме. С Эмбер все в порядке, она уехала к отцу на весь день. Я на работе, но думал пойти на ленч, нам нужно поговорить. Ты не против? — быстро выложил он.  
Джексон растерялся. В голове всплыла лишь недавняя услуга Криса.  
— О Грэме? Я должен тебя поблагодарить...  
— Нет, о твоем двинутом любовнике я совершенно не хочу разговаривать. Детальнее на месте, я бы не стал занимать твое время просто так, Джек.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джексон. — Где?  
Крис подумал несколько секунд и назвал самый дорогой и пафосный ресторан в городе. Джексон широко улыбнулся — конечно, куда же еще можно сходить на ленч? И хоть тон у Криса был серьезный и рабочий, Джексон был рад возможности куда-то выбраться с ним наедине без Эмбер Джо. Только вот казалось, что это будет не обычная бесцельная беседа.

«Лонгхорн Стейкхауз» располагался в добротном каменном здании с толстыми стенами и широкими окнами. Джексон когда-то давно бывал в этом месте, но даже короткое воспоминание о том времени казалось слишком туманным. Внутри царил приятный для конца лета холодок благодаря хорошей системе вентиляции и мощным вытяжкам, которые работали как на кухне, так и в зале. Джексон за это лето побывал не в одном заведении, и далеко не везде удавалось спрятаться от жары. Поэтому этот ресторан ему понравился.  
Крис быстро уточнил у администратора насчет столика, потому что в обеденное время людей было довольно много, и тот провел их в отдельный маленький кабинет, скрытый в нише. Джексон уселся в удобное мягкое кресло и подождал, пока Крис устроится напротив. Он был взвинчен и не на шутку встревожен. Из-за этого Джексон не стал начинать разговор первым и ждал, пока Крис скажет, что его тревожит.  
— Хотите что-то заказать? — спросил юркий официант, подавая им меню.  
— Два кофе с молоком, — спокойно ответил Крис. — И дайте нам десять минут, мы что-нибудь выберем.  
— Конечно, конечно! — официант одарил их сияющей улыбкой и быстро ушел.  
— Хочешь приступить к делу сразу, а потом поесть? — уточнил Джексон.  
Крис пожал плечами.  
— Лучше сразу.  
Джексону хотелось верить в лучшее, когда Крис его позвал, но реальность была такова, что помимо дружбы между ними всегда было что-то еще. В конце концов, Крис мог просить у него что угодно после того, как помог Грэму. Но в глубине души Джексон знал, что речь пойдет не об этом.  
— Аманда попросила меня поговорить с тобой насчет продажи твоего пакета акций, — начал Крис, не глядя ему в глаза. — Учитывая твои отношения со Спенсером... Она хочет выкупить их. Думаю, тебя заинтересует сумма, которую она предлагает.  
Крис прекрасно знал, что ступает на тонкий лед, когда вызвался поговорить с ним об акциях, поэтому, видимо, и не готовился ни к чему хорошему.  
— Она хочет выкупить их и отдать Спенсу? — с горькой ноткой спросил Джексон.  
Крис посмотрела на него.  
— Компания все равно не стала бы твоей. Ты же понимаешь, к чему этот фарс? — уточнил он.  
— Я никогда и не делал на это ставку.  
Крис кивнул.  
— Тогда почему бы тебе не продать их? Аманда хочет, чтобы все влияние было в руках семьи. Возможно, со временем, вы тоже смогли бы найти общий язык, если бы между вами не стояли акции. Ты же уже получил целую гору денег, Джек. Ей очень нужны эти акции, и она просит тебя их продать.  
Один взгляд на Криса — и Джексон понял, откуда взялось это предложение: Спенсер протянул руки к его части компании отца через Аманду. Она будет рада сделать для него что угодно, она ведь его жена, а Крис — брат и поддерживает ее. Только вот он не намерен торговать акциями отца.  
— Нет, — только и сказал Джексон спустя минуту. — Это окончательный ответ.  
Ему резко захотелось уйти. Он с радостью сделал бы что угодно для Аманды или Криса, но не это. Спенсеру не получить его акции ни за какие деньги. Никогда.  
— Она предлагает хорошую сумму.  
— Ты уже сказал, что денег у меня достаточно. Они мне не нужны.  
— Как и акции, — заметил Крис. — Ты же понимаешь, что это нечестно по отношению к ним. Зачем они тебе? Просто чтобы дразнить ими Спенсера?  
Джексон ничего не ответил и молчал, пока не принесли кофе.  
— Возможно, ты все-таки обдумаешь ее предложение? — снова спросил Крис, когда официант ушел.  
— Это не имеет смысла, Крис, я не отдам акции Спенсеру, даже если он приползет ко мне на коленях за ними. И ты можешь перестать уговаривать меня.  
— Почему? — Крис прищурился и размешал сахар в кофе. — Ты чего-то не договариваешь.  
— Не считаешь, что это мое дело? — Джексон поерзал и повернулся к двери.  
— Ты сказал, что не будешь больше врать мне, помнишь?  
— Сделаем заказ? Я ужасно хочу есть.  
Крис нахмурился, но не стал давить. Джексону кусок в горло не лез, но он заказал себе стейк и съел его. Из головы не шли мысли о Спенсере и озвученном Крисом предложении, которое можно было счесть плевком в лицо. Джексон не мог злиться на Криса или Аманду за это, они ведь не знали о том, каков Спенсер на самом деле. Мелочный, низкий ублюдок. Но себе он бы не простил малодушное решение отдать акции.  
Джексон легко смог перевести разговор на работу, Эмбер Джо и дела редакции, но между ними все равно повис вопрос, который так или иначе снова всплыл. Хотелось избежать этого разговора любой ценой, но пока Крис не услышит достойную причину, он не отстанет, Джексон это знал слишком хорошо.  
— Джексон, ей нужны эти акции, и я прошу тебя, если тебе дороги наши отношения на данном этапе, отступись, — попросил Крис, когда официант унес тарелки. — Дело не в Спенсере или нас с тобой, я просто хочу, чтобы Аманда была счастлива.  
— Я тоже этого хочу, — ответил Джексон. — Знал бы ты, как сильно... Но отдать акции значило бы доверить Спенсеру компанию на все сто процентов, а я не могу этого сделать. Я не доверяю ему.  
Крис прищурился и откинулся на спинку, рубашка некрасиво обрисовала его живот.  
— Почему?  
— Из-за фондов отца, его политики и наших отношений... — начал перечислять он.  
— Это не основная причина, — перебил Крис. — Я же вижу. Что случилось на свадьбе?  
— Ничего, — солгал Джексон, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Думаешь, врать мне после того, через что мы с тобой прошли, уместно? Когда Аманда рожала, там, у дома Эм, ты говорил мне правду. Я простил тебя, Джек. Я отпустил то, что было между нами, и ты сам знаешь, что наши проблемы всегда были глубже того, что произошло с моим отцом.  
Джексону стало больно, по-настоящему больно от его слов, но он не мог сказать ему правду.  
— Это другое... — немного фальшиво проговорил он.  
Крис взял со стола чашку с недопитым кофе и сделал глоток.  
— Ты похоронил отца, я тоже это сделал, и мы впервые стали на равных. Если я не услышу то, что хочу, Джексон, я больше не смогу тебе доверять. Потому что твои тайны и секреты однажды уже ударили по моей семье, а ведь мы родственники, ты не считаешь? Неужели только эгоизм мешает тебе пойти на уступки моей сестре? После всего, что мы пережили?  
— Я не могу, — отрезал Джексон.  
— Почему?  
Джексон воочию увидел, как у Криса прорезались акульи зубы, и понял, что бизнесменом он был не только на словах, но и на деле. Он вгрызся в желаемое, как голодный пес в жирную кость, и быстро понял, что информация, которую Джексон не хочет ему дать, будет более чем интересна.  
— Я хочу услышать достойный ответ, если я, конечно, еще достоин его в твоих глазах, — добавил он.  
— Не нужно, — осторожно попросил Джексон, ощущая, как вокруг него смыкаются стены ловушки. — Крис, я прошу тебя.  
— Я не держу тебя, Джек, ты можешь сказать мне «нет». И сбежать. Знакомая ситуация?  
Джексон упрямо сжал губы.  
— И что? Ты снова будешь меня ненавидеть?  
— А ты себя, Джексон? Ты не ненавидишь себя за то, что скрываешь от меня то, что я, возможно, хотел бы знать?  
— Может, я хочу сейчас поступить правильно, раз не вышло тогда?  
— Мне не нравятся твои игры, — прямо сообщил Крис. — Во взрослом мире, в бизнесе, это дурной тон. И это не внушает мне доверия к тебе, что бы там ни произошло между тобой и Спенсером. А уж каким мудаком он бывает, я в курсе. Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы узнать это и оставить в секрете, если информация навредит моей сестре. Почему ты не хочешь продать акции, Джек?  
Джексон молча выслушал его и достал деньги, так и не ответив на вопрос.  
— Мне нечего тебе сказать, Крис. И мне уже пора на работу.  
Крис не встал, когда он поднялся, и просто смотрел на пустое кресло, словно пытаясь прийти в себя после удара, которым и был поступок Джексона.  
Джексон не хотел уходить, но их разговор не имел смысла и лишь еще больше раззадоривал Криса. Джексон не мог дать ему ни акции, ни достойного ответа. И это снова разрушало их отношения, но Джексон успокаивал себя тем, что того уровня близости, который был у них раньше, они так и не достигли. Ведь во второй раз не должно болеть еще сильнее?  
Возможно, это был самый неразумный поступок, который он мог совершить, но Джексон не в состоянии был сказать правду и снова поднять со дна прошлое.

— Привет, красавчик! — поприветствовала Джексона Труди и махнула тряпкой, которой за секунду до этого натирала бокалы. — Налить тебе выпить?  
После разговора с Крисом как никогда хотелось опрокинуть пару стаканов, но Джексон запретил себе.  
— Не стоит, я только после работы и пришел поговорить с Ритой.  
Труди прищурилась и ухмыльнулась.  
— Что-то мне это напоминает. Ее ты тоже увезешь на целую ночь? Грэм ревновать не будет?  
— Сомневаюсь, — с иронией ответил Джексон, но улыбнулся.  
К барной стойке подошла Салли с заставленным посудой подносом и, даже не глядя на него, протараторила заказ. Джексон осмотрел ее новый наряд: в прошлые разы ему казалось, что вырез ее блузки стать ниже просто не может, но она превзошла себя.  
— Закинь тарелки на кухню, — сказала ей Труди, и Салли, наконец, повернулась. Джексон заметил, как она мазнула по нему полным брезгливости взглядом, и понял, что зря переживал из-за того, что между ней и Грэмом может что-то быть. Это было глупо.  
Салли пошла в сторону кухни.  
— Грэм сегодня разрешил ей забирать все чаевые, если она поработает в две смены.  
— Вы не планируете нанять кого-то на место Люка?  
— Планируем, но хотелось бы взять постоянного человека. Есть несколько кандидатов из местных детишек, но это ведь не молочный бар, сам понимаешь.  
Джексон задумчиво обвел взглядом помещение. Ситуация была не лучше, чем вчера, но обновленный «голый» энтузиазм Салли почему-то радовал. Это означало, что Грэм подумал над его словами и что-то делает, а не дает трясине засосать себя с головой.  
— Грэм на кухне?  
— А где же ему еще быть, красавчик? Можешь пройти, только не сбегайте по-английски.  
Джексон направился к служебному коридору и снова столкнулся с Салли, но она лихо его обошла и быстро зашагала дальше. Из кухни пахнуло жаром и запахом жареного мяса и энчиладос. Помещение наполняли звуки готовки и тихое пение из радиоприемника. Джексон заметил у плиты Риту, тщательно что-то замешивающую в кастрюле, по виду сложно было определить, но он все равно догадался, что это соус, когда она подняла ложку и сняла пробу. Грэм в белом поварском фартуке и цветастой бандане стоял к нему спиной и резал зелень.  
Первой его заметила Рита и косо взглянула на Грэма.  
— Хей, — поздоровался Джексон.  
— Джексон, — обернулся Грэм и на минуту повисла пауза, потому что Джексон не знал, что именно может позволить себе при Рите. Хотя проблема быстро разрешилась, когда Грэм подошел и коротко поцеловал его. — Рита, ты же помнишь Джексона?  
Она кивнула и спрятала смущенную улыбку.  
— Джексон хочет предложить тебе работу, — продолжил Грэм. — Очень хорошую работу. Может, пойдете в зал и поболтаете? А я пока закончу с соусом.  
Джексон ласково улыбнулся ей, но когда она сняла форму и избавилась от косынки, во взгляде у нее читалась тревога. Рита была очень маленькой, не выше его плеча, и казалась хрупкой, хоть и была значительно старше и опытнее него. Джексон невольно понял, что ничего не знает об этой женщине, кроме того, что Грэм ее рекомендовал, и ощутил себя немного неловко.  
Но это было неважно, главное, что из всех претендентов Рита знала о руководстве рестораном гораздо больше, чем те идиоты, с которыми он проводил собеседования.  
Салли скользнула взглядом, когда они заняли свободный столик, но не подошла.  
— Давно вы работаете у Грэма? — спросил Джексон, когда молчать дольше было уже неприлично.  
— Два года, сеньор.  
— Джек.  
— Джек, — послушно повторила Рита, словно дегустируя его имя, как что-то необычное.  
— Как ваше полное имя? — поинтересовался Джексон.  
— Диас, — словно на допросе ответила она. — Маргарита Анна Диас.  
— Я учился в школе с Лупе Диас, — заметил Джексон. — Мы ходили в один класс биологии. Знаете ее?  
Легкая тень удивления промелькнула на ее лице.  
— Еxactamente*, это моя кузина! — невольно обрадовалась Рита.  
— Вот видите, я не такой уж страшный. Учился с вашей кузиной.  
— Я не говорила…  
Джексон усмехнулся.  
— Но подумали, верно же? Давно работаете шеф-поваром? — быстро сменил он тему, прежде чем Рита снова смутится. Происходящее напоминало интервью, и его навыки репортера пригодились на все сто.  
— Около пяти лет, — охотно ответила она. — До этого служила официанткой в «Колетти» и «Лас Вегас», потом готовила мексиканскую кухню у «Пепе». А затем моя старшая сестра сказала мне, что открылся новый бар, не так далеко от дома. Вот я и пришла спросить у сеньора Коулсона, нет ли вакантных мест. Сеньор Коулсон — хороший хозяин. Un buen empleador es!*  
Джексона не смущало, что она говорит по-испански, он уже давно не практиковал язык, хотя все понимал. Но переходить на него не хотел, чтобы не выказывать неуместного подобострастия. В конце концов, это он предлагает ей работу, а не наоборот.  
— Рита, а вы знакомы с итальянской кухней, умеете готовить какие-то блюда?  
— Много чего… — Она с минуту думала, а затем начала перечислять, Джексон уже к середине списка запутался в названиях. Сначала Рита упомянула общепринятые рецепты, а потом принялась за модификации блюд, которые делала или адаптировала для клиентов в ресторане «Колетти». Ее настороженное смуглое личико словно осветилось изнутри, когда она заговорила о еде и готовке, сортах сыра, тесте для пиццы и видах макарон, необходимых при приготовлении лазаньи. Все это отскакивало у нее от зубов, как ежевечерняя молитва.  
Джексон уже на пятой минуте принял решение, лишь немного сомневаясь, как к этому отнесется сама Рита. Ведь ему нужен был не повар, а хороший учитель.  
— Я собираюсь открыть ресторан через три месяца, — сказал он, когда разговор о еде был исчерпан. — И мне нужен управляющий.  
Она с минуту смотрела на скатерть, а затем подняла глаза.  
— Я?  
— Почему бы нет? Думаю, это будет хороший карьерный рост для вас, я говорил со многими приличными менеджерами, которые хотели на это место. Но я предпочел бы, чтобы человек, который будет моей правой рукой, разбирался в еде, умел принять правильное решение, подсказать, а иногда закатать рукава и встать к плите.  
— Dios mio!* — тихо выдохнула Рита. — Вы говорите про меня? То есть не просто готовить и убирать, но и следить за другими? Управляющая рестораном?  
— Верно. И давай перейдем на ты?  
Рита вскочила с места и обняла его, хотя еще пятнадцать минут назад держалась очень настороженно.  
— Ты ведь еще не спросила о зарплате, — выдохнул Джексон, когда она отпустила его.  
— Думаю, вы не обманете, Джек.  
И он искренне удивился выражению ее глаз, блестящих так, словно он сделал ей сказочный подарок.  
— Это значит, что ты согласна?  
— Да, но я хочу подобрать человека для сеньора Коулсона и обучить его. Но я согласна, если вы не передумаете.  
Джексон встал из-за столика и пошел за Ритой обратно на кухню, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Салли проводила их взглядом, а Труди удивленно приподняла бровь. Рита через кухню прошмыгнула к ней за барную стойку, чтобы поделиться новостью, а Джексон остался с Грэмом наедине в душной кухне.  
Грэм отложил нож на разделочную доску и сделал пару шагов к нему. Джексону стало жарко из-за включенных духовок и кипящих кастрюль на плите. Захотелось скинуть пиджак или врубить на полную вытяжку.  
Грэм протянул руку и стер каплю пота с его виска.  
— Успешно? — спросил он.  
— Еще как.  
— Рита была чертовски хороша еще до того, как попала ко мне, а уж теперь и подавно. Позаботься о ней, иначе я заберу ее обратно.  
Джексон окинул его пристальным взглядом и ухмыльнулся.  
— Говоришь, как прежний Грэм... Мне нравится видеть тебя в фартуке. Таким серьезным начальником.  
Грэм в ответ улыбнулся.  
— А мне тебя — в этой кухне, но нужно работать.  
— Труди просила не похищать тебя, но это чертовски сложно. Хочется потребовать, чтобы ты поехал домой со мной. Мы бы приготовили ужин и провели время с Грейс.  
— Знал бы ты, как я этого хочу, но Люк уволился и Труди тянет все на себе. Людей немного, но если они пойдут, тут будет просто не продохнуть. Ты же понимаешь?  
— Поэтому я поеду домой к твоей дочери и послушно почитаю ей сказку перед сном.  
— Насколько послушно? — Грэм потянулся к нему и откровенно поцеловал, сминая губы и проталкиваясь между ними языком. Короткие волоски на щеках Грэма царапали кожу, и Джексон хотел запротестовать, но не успел — Грэм отстранился и сделал шаг назад. — У меня еще два заказа. Уходи.  
Джексон не обиделся. Он прекрасно понимал, почему Грэм прогонят его, но все равно хотел задержаться. После разговора с Крисом ему нужно было с кем-то поделиться, а поскольку Эмбер Джо не в курсе ситуации, оставался только Грэм.  
— Сегодня меня вызвал Крис, — признался он. — Мы вместе ходили на ленч.  
Грэм настороженно посмотрел на него. Джексон знал, что Грэму не нравится их общение после драки и того, как Крис избегал его до последнего времени. Но на удивление его антипатия всегда выражалась только в недовольно сдвинутых бровях и сжатых в тонкую нить губах, вслух же Грэм мог сказать о Крисе что-то нелестное, только если назревал конфликт. Джексон был благодарен ему за это.  
Даже сейчас, когда Крис буквально наступил ему на горло, Джексон не испытывал злости.  
— Он попросил меня продать Аманде акции отцовской компании.  
— Аманде и Спенсеру?  
— Верно.  
— И ты продашь? — спокойно уточнил Грэм.  
— Нет.  
Грэм согласно кивнул.  
— Правильно, на твоем месте я бы сделал не только это. Следует еще написать на транспарантах по всему городу, что твой брат — ублюдок, каких свет не видывал.  
Джексон понимал, что в чем-то Грэм прав, но он никогда не смог бы так поступить.  
— Крис хочет, чтобы я рассказал ему, что произошло между мной и Спенсером на свадьбе. Почему мы подрались.  
— И все должны подчиниться Его Величеству Хейнсу?  
Джексон грустно улыбнулся.  
— Ты недалек от правды.  
— К черту Криса, Джек, скажи Аманде напрямую, чтобы она не лезла не в свое дело. Это компания вашего со Спенсером отца и это ваше дело, как ее делить.  
— Я бы мог, — начал Джексон. — Но Крис уже закусил удила. Он объявил мне ультиматум — либо я буду честен, либо...  
Грэм прищурился и стянул бандану. На затылке пара прядок встала дыбом, и Джексону это показалось чертовски милым.  
— Тогда скажи ему, что Спенсер сделал, — предложил Грэм. — Поставь ублюдка на место и сними с души этот груз, оно ведь не стоит того.  
— Так ли это? Я скажу о фотографиях Крису, он тут же пойдет к Аманде. Это не тот секрет, который он сможет хранить. Разразится скандал — мама и Трейси узнают. Спенсер будет в опале, но виноватым снова останусь я. Ведь это я все начал. Крис даже не знает, что хочет услышать. Может быть, он думает, что это измена или какие-нибудь манипуляции с акциями? Что если я снова попаду впросак, намеренно причиняя ему боль?  
— Думаешь, Аманда никогда не узнает?  
— Если Спенсер не сказал ей до этого дня, то вряд ли станет говорить об этом спустя семь лет.  
Джексон и сам не знал, во что верить. Со стороны Спенсера было довольно опрометчиво открывать ему правду, но он не удержался. Возможно, ставил на то, что Джексон будет молчать, и не прогадал.  
— Это непростое решение, — спустя минуту согласился Грэм. — Делай, как считаешь нужным.  
— А пока Крис сказал, что хочет прекратить общение. Он считает меня потенциально опасным для своей семьи.  
Грэм фыркнул.  
— Он тебя шантажирует. Как последняя шлюха — собой.  
— И Эмбер Джо, — уточнил Джексон. — Не забывай про нее.  
Грэм прекрасно понял, что происходит, и это ему не понравилось.  
— Ты не обязан плясать ради него на задних лапах, Джек, не должен ублажать его эго.  
— Но его отец погиб из-за меня.  
— Покончил с собой, — уточнил Грэм. — И как ни грустно это признавать, даже Спенсер напрямую не виноват в его смерти.  
Джексон задумался над их ситуацией в целом и не пришел в восторг так же, как не понравилось его молчание Крису, но Джексон все еще не был уверен. Если бы Крис не стал так сильно давить на него и требовать ответ сию же секунду, может быть, он принял бы другое решение, но пока Джексон не видел, как выйти из ситуации достойно.  
В кухню прошмыгнула Рита и неловко застыла у двери.  
— Тебя можно поздравить? — спросил у нее Грэм. — Новая работа?  
— Спасибо вам, синьор Коулсон, за рекомендации! — обрадованно начала она.  
Джексон тут же переключился на другое. Грэм верно сказал — это сложное решение, которое нельзя принимать наобум. Он еще с минуту понаблюдал, как Грэм подтрунивает над Ритой, и понял, что как бы там ни было, у него всегда останется место, куда можно прийти за советом: Грэм и его новая семья, о которой ему стоит заботиться в первую очередь. А пока вряд ли стоит лезть на рожон.  
Джексон задержался на полчаса у бара с Труди, не мешаясь на кухне, и уехал домой к Грейс и Ненси. После того, как Грейс уснула с благословенной помощью Ненси, Джексон принял душ и, устроившись в постели, открыл потрепанный экземпляр «Паутинки Шарлотты». Ему еще многому предстояло научиться.

Еxactamente (исп.) — Точно.  
Un buen empleador es! (исп.) — Хороший работодатель.  
Dios mio! (исп.) — Мой бог!

 

**Глава 29. Это конец!**

 

_Конец света маловероятен. Но всегда остается надежда._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

— Джексон! — воскликнула Саманта и подошла, чтобы обнять его, пока Сэм снимал куртку. Джексона окутало плотное облачко ее духов и мягкость обхвативших за шею рук. — Это просто превосходное место! Музыка. Стиль. Надеюсь, и еда будет выше всяких похвал?  
Саманта подмигнула ему и отпустила.  
— Несомненно, — Джексон улыбнулся Сэму. — «Олив Гарден» всегда рад приветствовать вас с господином мэром!  
В зале ресторана уже было шумно из-за обилия гостей, которые не решились пропустить открытие. Рита выглянула из-за его спины и уважительно поздоровалась с четой Филкейнов. Она уже не боялась всего, как раньше, и могла уверенно выполнять свою работу после довольно насыщенной недели. Джексон был горд ею, когда первую же конфликтную ситуацию она самостоятельно свела на нет, приняв верное во всех отношениях решение. Клиенты были недовольны своим столиком, и Рита пересадила их, угостив десертом за счет заведения.  
— У меня есть на примете хороший столик для вас! — сказала она Филкейнам и увела их внутрь.  
Джексон смог на секунду расслабиться: весь вечер он принимал гостей, а до этого несколько месяцев впахивал как проклятый в редакции и здесь, в «Олив Гарден». Следом за приобретением помещения под ресторан на него обрушилось такое количество бумаг, проверок, ордеров, разрешений и бюрократических вывертов, что несколько раз он даже задумывался, а стоит ли игра свеч? Но все равно дошел до этой точки и теперь мог смело поздравить самого себя с тем, что ресторан открылся. И он добился этого сам, без чьей-либо помощи, даже Грэм не особо часто заглядывал к нему, занимаясь домом и своим баром, но всегда охотно подсказывал, если Джексон чувствовал, что зашел в тупик.  
Джексон не поскупился — сделал капитальный ремонт, приобрел мебель и кухонное оборудование, обновил вытяжки и водопровод, пригласил небольшой джаз-бэнд, который выступал в клубе на окраине, исполнять живую музыку по выходным. Уилл позволил ему написать статью о своем ресторане, поверхностно рассказывая о себе и собственном поиске рецепта счастья.  
Весь выпуск полностью разошелся еще до полудня. И Джексон не прогадал: стоило двери его ресторана открыться, туда хлынули люди. Официальное открытие происходило через пять дней после того, как ресторан фактически начал работу. Пригласительные для этого события Джексон с помощью Риты разослал заранее и был доволен результатом, за столиками яблоку негде было упасть.  
Но кое-кто так и не пришел… И Джексон понимал, что с этим нужно что-то делать. Крис не только избегал его последние несколько месяцев, но и полностью прибрал к рукам Эмбер Джо. Не было официального объявления войны или чего-то вроде, просто его перестали приглашать в их дом. Атмосфера стала натянутой, а после того, как на одном из обедов Эмбер Джо решила исправить ситуацию, Джексон сам начал ее избегать, пока они с Крисом не уехали почти на месяц в свадебное путешествие после тихой церемонии венчания.  
Джексон наконец-то полностью и безоговорочно был удовлетворен своей жизнью, но это последнее маленькое обстоятельство, постоянно мельтешащее где-то на краю сознания, портило ему жизнь. Особенно после того, как Аманда однажды сама явилась к нему в редакцию и разговаривала с ним так, словно он грязь под ее ногами. Это была не слишком выгодная стратегия, чтобы выманить у него акции, но она, видимо, и так поняла, что Джексон их не отдаст. Он в очередной раз задумался, был ли смысл открывать ей глаза на то, почему так сложилось, если она настолько любит своего мужа и радеет за его интересы?  
Ответ напрашивался сам собой.  
Сзади клацнула дверная ручка, и из служебного помещения появился Грэм в костюме и при полном параде, он просто не смог удержаться и не заглянуть на кухню. И пропал там на час, хотя в зале была Ненси с уминающей уже третий по счету шоколадный пудинг Грейс.  
Джексон обернулся и направился ему навстречу, ныряя за большую кадку у стены.  
— Как впечатление? Тебе нравится?  
Грэм и до этого бывал в ресторане, но в действии его видел впервые, и Джексону стало безумно интересно, как Грэм оценивает его детище.  
— Все просто изумительно, — ответил он. — Скажи только, как ты умудрился сманить Дейна Каллина из Браунсвилля? Он же был вторым после Господа Бога в «Мэрсер»?  
— Пообещал хорошую зарплату. Тем более, его жена давно мечтала переехать в местечко потише.  
Грэм все равно нахмурился.  
— Пять официантов, три повара, два помощника повара, администратор, бармен и живая музыка. Джексон, не слишком ли много?  
Джексон еле сдержал улыбку. Он был горд подобранным штатом и тем, как все в итоге сложилось. Рита не только многое умела, но и знала необходимых людей, и Джексону было абсолютно наплевать, что кто-то из них не слишком хорошо говорит на английском. Довольно быстро у него подобрался приличный штат, и Рита даже стажировала нового повара Грэму в кухне «Олив Гарден».  
— Ты видел, что кто-то лентяйничает? — уточнил Джексон. — Все при деле.  
— Да, но… — Грэм обеспокоенно покачал головой.  
— Все хорошо, — успокоил его Джексон. — Если прогнозы моего бухгалтера верны, ресторан окупится через полгода. Главное, чтобы не было шумных скандалов, землетрясений и экономических спадов.  
— Уверен, что ничего из этого не произойдет? — с легкой иронией спросил Грэм.  
— Да.  
— Готов поставить на это свою задницу?  
Джексон скрыл улыбку.  
— Смотря кому она достанется в итоге.  
Грэм сделал шаг вперед и прижал его к стене. Джексон позволил и тут же ощутил его руки на спине и ниже.  
— Она моя, — ответил Грэм, уткнувшись губами в его ухо. — Если бы еще тебя так легко было поймать. Я соскучился по тебе…  
— Я тоже.  
Дверь хлопнула, и Джексону пришлось отстранить Грэма, но эта игра ему понравилась. Даже более чем. Несмотря на занятость, новые обязательства и жизнь вместе, их отношения все еще казались ему донельзя возбуждающими. Возможно, потому, что они не надоедали друг другу и постоянно старались скорректировать собственные графики, чтобы урвать лишнюю минуту вдвоем.  
У Джексона была его основная работа и ресторан, Грэм зашивался в баре и старался уделить время Грейс. Как только им удавалось остаться наедине, оба срывались, и секс начал напоминать ряд затяжных исступленных схваток. В короткие часы хотелось втиснуть слишком многое. О какой-то регулярности вообще сложно было говорить из-за недостатка сил и времени. А сегодня им и секунды не давали побыть наедине.  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул, стараясь сделать серьезное лицо, и увидел, что у входа стоит Эмбер Джо в гордом одиночестве. Она обрадовалась, заметив его, и махнула маленькой сумочкой. Джексон быстро подошел и обнял ее.  
— Как твои дела? — шепнул он. — Как медовый месяц?  
— Прекрасно, — немного виновато сказала она. — Крис не смог прийти. Ты же понимаешь, работа…  
Грэм тоже подошел поближе и встал за его спиной, взглядом изучая Эмбер Джо.  
— Привет, Эмбер.  
— Хей, Грэм.  
— Сядешь с нами? — предложил Джексон. — Сегодня у нас семейное собрание: в зале Ненси и Грейс, еще приехали Дик с Трейси. Через неделю у них официальные каникулы, но они все равно вырвались. Пришла даже моя мать, представляешь?  
— Она с мужчиной и не сидит с нами, — выразительно сделал акцент Грэм. — Можно не переживать.  
— Период траура окончен? — уточнила Эмбер Джо. — И кто же он?  
— Мистер Бранкинсон, — ответил Джексон не без ехидства.  
— Адвокат, который присматривал за наследством твоего отца? — Эмбер Джо не слишком сильно удивилась. — А ведь я говорила тебе, что он может быть не лоялен.  
Она оживилась так, словно готова была выйти на тропу войны в любую секунду, но спустя минуту сникла и посмотрела на Джексона с опаской, как будто не могла решить, злится ли он за то, что она позволила Крису оттеснить их дружбу на второй план.  
Джексон был уже взрослым мальчиком, поэтому не стал обострять.  
— Ну так ты сядешь с нами? — спросил он и Эмбер Джо расслабилась.  
— С огромным удовольствием, Джек, я ведь пришла к тебе! — Легкая нотка неловкости в ее голосе задела Джексона, но он не подал виду и просто повел всех в зал.

Джексон прислонил к груди Грейс и нес ее до самой машины, она на удивление уснула у него на руках еще за столом. Время было позднее, а девочка и так устала за целый день, что просто отключилась. Он чувствовал ее горячее дыхание у шеи и твердые локотки, которые упирались ему в грудь.  
Грейс уже не боялась его как раньше. Джексон провел с ней довольно много времени за последние месяцы, постепенно налаживая контакт, но они все еще не были слишком близки. Хотя Грейс уже могла попросить его о чем-то и даже покапризничать, изредка поглядывая на реакцию своего любимого папочки. Джексон никогда ее не наказывал, в отличие от Грэма, и очень часто пытался задобрить: красивой куклой, сладкой ватой, золотистым щенком ретривера или крутой горкой в саду. Грейс принимала эти подношения сначала неохотно, но собака растопила даже ее неприступное сердце, и мало-помалу она перестала его избегать.  
Они с Грейс нарекли щенка Дорк, а Грэм звал его исключительно — уйди, псина! И как бы Джексон ни зашивался на работе, Грэм настаивал, чтобы по субботам они втроем выходили куда-то вместе. Сначала это было непривычно — бесцельно бродить по городу с ребенком. Тем более, что окружающие реагировали не слишком хорошо на такую пару, но вслух никто говорить гадости не смел. А потом Джексон втянулся, уже не стесняясь держать в ладони крохотную ручку и слушать, как Грейс щебечет с Грэмом. Иногда он даже позволял себе прикасаться к Грэму на людях, всегда получая достаточно красноречивый отклик.  
Поначалу Грейс относилась к Джексону как к мебели, но постепенно ей самой стало интересно, почему он всегда рядом с ее отцом? Что он читает в своем компьютере после работы? Куда пропадает по утрам, когда папочка выходит проводить его на крыльцо? Почему он так часто ругается с кем-то по телефону, прямо как ее мама? И почему он всегда настороже?  
Все это трансформировалось у нее в вопрос, а не лучший ли он друг ее папочки?  
Джексон вынужден был признать, что да. Лучше друзей не бывает. И Грейс успокоилась, тем более, что у нее тоже был лучший друг — Ненси, которая всегда была рядом и которую она очень любила, как и своего папу. В конце концов, она решила, что если Джексон так нужен папочке, то пусть остается.  
Грэм тоже был рад установившейся идиллии дома, пусть за его пределами не всегда все было идеально. За три месяца он сумел привести в порядок работу своего бара и даже нанять новых людей на места Люка и Риты, хотя дела все равно шли не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Но пока ему хватало выручки на погашение текущих счетов и зарплату работникам, он старался не зацикливаться на деньгах. Пусть от нескольких довольно крупных ссор их это все равно не спасло.  
— Спит? — спросил Грэм у машины. Ненси уже давно уехала домой, и они остались втроем. В ресторане все еще были люди, но к одиннадцати они приняли решение уехать, тем более, что Рита заверила его, что все будет в порядке.  
— Без задних лап, — пошутил Джексон.  
Когда Джексон выносил Грейс из зала, то удивился нескольким ласковым улыбкам, которые послали ему женщины. Только его мать не улыбалась. Заметив Грейс у него на руках, она прищурилась, скривила идеально накрашенные губы и отвернулась. Джексон знал, что это значит, но от ее явного неодобрения он уже давно не ощущал того неясного сосущего ощущения пустоты внутри.  
Ее благословение уже не играло никакой роли в его жизни, как и она сама.  
Трейси с Диком с легкостью отпустили их домой, тем более, что Дику весь вечер названивал Дэнни, зазывая на какую-то вечеринку. Только Трейси не давала ему сорваться и уехать, она искренне хотела насладиться этим вечером до конца. Ей с самого начала понравилась эта идея, и она не уставала повторять, что «папа был бы просто в восторге, Джек!»  
Джексон сел на заднее сиденье и уложил на него Грейс, как на ложе. Она была такой крошкой, что не заняла вширь и половины, раскинув ручки в стороны. Себе на колени Джексон уложил ее ножки в синих сандалиях и погладил голень. Грейс нахмурилась, поерзала и снова расслабилась.  
— Мне придется бросить пикап на твоей стоянке, — недовольно сказал Грэм, усаживаясь за руль «форда».  
— Думаешь, его украдут? — полушепотом ответил Джексон.  
— Думаю, кто-то завтра повезет меня на работу.  
— Завтра ты не идешь на работу, я уже договорился с Труди. Ненси посидит с Грейс и присмотрит за собакой, а мы поедем с ночевкой к заливу. Мы оба это заслужили, я забронировал номер и уже с месяц жду случая сказать тебе. Сюрприз!  
Грэм завел машину и выехал на трассу.  
— Опять тайные планы, Джексон?  
— Нет. Всего лишь небольшой отпуск, скоро Рождество и Новый год, не успеешь оглянуться, и уже некогда сбежать даже на один чертов день.  
— Планируешь что-то конкретное? — спросил Грэм, поглядывая на него в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Ты имеешь в виду прогулки за ручки у воды и много шампанского и розовых лепестков? Нет, я хочу тебя трахнуть и поорать вволю. Первое время меня жутко заводило, что мне приходится сдерживать стоны в постели, но теперь мне хочется обратного, — тихо ответил Джексон, скосив взгляд на Грейс.  
— Сегодня тебе придется потерпеть и еще разок проораться тихонечко в подушку, потому что я не планировал супер выходные и думал совершенно про другое.  
— Не можешь подождать до завтра? — подначил Джексон, поймав его взгляд в зеркале. — Сегодня утром я чуть челюсть не свернул, отсасывая тебе в душе, а ты все не можешь простить мне, что всю неделю я просто валился с ног от усталости.  
— Валился с ног? После того, как набрался с Бобби Ди у меня в баре? — не купился Грэм. — А до этого уехал на два дня в Браунсвилль за чертовым сертификатом и не возвращался неделю. Я ведь отношусь к этому с пониманием, даже учитывая то, что пока тебя не было, звонил Колин. Хотел поздравить с открытием, мы с ним мило поболтали.  
— Колин? — Джексон сомневался, что разговор был милым, но Грэм не поддался на его строгий взгляд.  
— Действительно хорошо поговорили, и я не посылал его ко всем чертям, если тебя это интересует. Он сказал, что ты писал ему обо мне.  
— И?  
— Ты не говорил, что он преподаватель.  
— Я не учился в его группе, и он не преподавал мне.  
Грэм покачал головой, словно не поверил ему. Джексон положил ладонь на носок Грейс и погладил маленькие пальчики, она сморщила нос и приоткрыла рот.  
— Когда мы вернемся, — начал Грэм, — нужно будет расчистить гостевую комнату на первом этаже от старого хлама и починить подтекающий бачок. Если заново покрасить стены, можно будет сделать там для нас спальню, а в нашей нынешней спальне сложить все игрушки, что ты надарил Грейс, и заселить туда ее псину. Пусть грызет ноги ее куклам, а не мои любимые туфли.  
— Ты ненавидишь Дорка, а ведь он просто душка, и Грейс его любит.  
— Я все еще злюсь, что ты подарил ей собаку, даже не спросив меня. Нужно было взять кокер-спаниеля или пуделя. Почему не пуделя? — поинтересовался Грэм.  
— Мне не нравятся пудели.  
Грэм обреченно вздохнул и припарковался у гаража. Джексон и не заметил, как очутился на ставшей родной улице. Свет у Хиттинга уже не горел, но работали поливалки, хотя в конце ноября сад и не был уже таким пышным, как летом.  
Джексон любил иногда забегать Шелдону, когда становилось грустно. Его было безумно сложно затащить в гости, но послушать о том, как Джексон адаптируется к новой жизни, тот любил. И даже давал советы, весьма дельные, когда Грэм психовал и не хотел его выслушать, а Джексон не мог переступить через себя и подойти первым. Это были мелкие бытовые ссоры, но они все равно иногда возникали.  
Джексон открыл дверцу и взял на руки Грейс, выползая из машины.  
— Налей нам выпить, пока я уложу ее в кровать, — бросил он, когда Грэм открыл входную дверь. Им навстречу вылетел щенок, показывая искреннюю радость от того, что его вынужденное одиночество закончилось. — Выгуляешь его, пока я уложу Грейс?  
Грэм взглянул на него совсем не радостно и пошел за пакетами для собачьего дерьма.  
— За мной, глупая ты псина! — вполголоса сказал он, когда Джексон начал взбираться на второй этаж.  
Грейс все-таки проснулась, когда он стал стягивать с нее обувь, но Джексон всучил ей любимого плюшевого медведя, и она снова закрыла глаза, прижав его к груди. Джексон с минуту подождал, вдруг Грейс проснется, но она даже не шелохнулась. Прикрыв ее пледом, Джексон захватил из спальни радио няню и пошел вниз.  
Грейс уже не была совсем малышкой, но они все равно перестраховывались. Джексон сам слышал, как она иногда просыпалась, звала маму и плакала. В такие моменты к ней всегда выходил Грэм, он пытался деликатно объяснить ей, что мама любит ее и не забыла о ней, но не может быть рядом. Они вместе присылали ей подарки «от мамы», но это если и помогало, то слабо. Какой бы хреновой матерью ни была Лоралин, Грейс нуждалась в ней и скучала.  
Джексон спустился намного раньше, чем Грэм успел пройтись вдоль улицы с Дорком, и, когда они вернулись, услышал шум. Дорк вился у ног Грэма в надежде заслужить хотя бы кроху одобрения, он был на удивление дружелюбным щенком и не сдавался, пытаясь заслужить любовь самого угрюмого члена семьи.  
— Дорк, мальчик, иди ко мне! — позвал Джексон и присел.  
Щенок вывалил язык и кинулся к Джексону, чуть не падая с ног по дороге.  
— Эта псина навалила две кучи на газон старушки Бьюэн, та увидела меня в окно, когда я собирал дерьмо, и явно запомнила. Жди посланников из уличного комитета.  
Джексон поднялся с корточек, оставив собаку на полу. Дорк упал на спину и болтал в воздухе лапами.  
— У вас есть уличный комитет?  
— Местные дамочки организовали, — проинформировал его Грэм. — Когда Лора съехала, ко мне ходили все по очереди с пирогами и домашним печеньем.  
— И тебя не разнесло от печенья? — спросил Джексон.  
— Как видишь.  
— Я только могу представить, как ты сгонял калории на какой-нибудь из соседок.  
— Джексон, это совсем не горячо. Некоторые здешние разведенки уже отправили в колледж детей.  
— Ауч, — усмехнулся Джексон. — К тебе подкатывали горячие дамочки глубоко за сорок?  
— Закроем тему, — хмуро оборвал Грэм.  
Джексон расхохотался.  
— Я так и вижу, как они теснят тебя, словно на охоте.  
— Ха-ха, — кисло протянул Грэм и пошел на кухню, чтобы достать из холодильной камеры шампанское. — Давай отпразднуем? Ты потрясающе справился с поставленной целью, — предложил он, отвлекаясь от предыдущей темы. — Ты всем доказал, что Ворвики не отступают перед трудностями. Думаю, Трейс права, и твой отец был бы горд этим начинанием.  
Джексон достал бокалы и поставил их на стойку. У него немного подрагивали руки и все внутри сводило от этих слов, потому что он сам отчаянно хотел верить им.  
— Наливай, — глухо попросил он.  
Грэм плеснул немного в бокалы и поднял свой. Шампанское пенилось до самых краев.  
— За тебя?  
— За нас, — ответил Джексон и сделал маленький глоток. — За нашу маленькую семью. Тебя, Грейс и меня.  
Грэм допил до дна и отставил бокал. Джексон подхватил передатчик, взялся за ремень Грэма и потащил в гостиную.  
— Не хочу идти наверх, — проговорил он. — Ты прятал где-то здесь смазку?  
Грэм утвердительно кивнул, следуя за ним к дивану.

Утром Джексон проснулся позже всех, а когда спустился вниз, в кухне уже была Ненси, помогая Грейс справиться с раскрашиванием особенно сложного рисунка в книжке. Она стояла за ее спиной и заплетала волосы, координируя процесс. Джексону нравилось, когда косы уложены наверх, как корона. Это делало Грейс безумно милой, тем более, что в наследство от бабушки волосы ей достались густые и немного вьющиеся.  
— Доброе утро, леди! — поздоровался он.  
— Доброе, — ответила Ненси.  
— Привет, Джек, — не поднимая головы, сказала Грейс.  
— А где Дорк? — Джексон осмотрелся, но собаки и след простыл.  
— Папа пошел с ним погулять, после того, как он написал в его ботинок, — сообщила Грейс, выводя покатую линию.  
— Дорк так хочет ему понравиться, что просто не может перестать портить его туфли, — заметила Ненси.  
— Это потому, что он чувствует его нелюбовь, — со вздохом сказала Грейс.  
— Твой папа любит нашего щенка.  
Грейс вскинула на него глаза и обдала фирменным взглядом своего папочки «я-тебе-не-верю».  
— Ну может, не так сильно, как мы, — уточнил Джексон. — Но тоже любит.  
— Когда вы едете? — спросила Ненси.  
— Через пару часов, нужно собрать все необходимое и можно выезжать.  
— А мне можно с вами? — поинтересовалась Грейс и выжидающе замерла.  
— В другой раз, милая, — ответила за него Ненси. — Твой папа не может взять куда-то тебя, пока сам не посмотрит, можно ли привозить туда свою дочку. Вдруг там не место маленьким детям?  
Джексон восхитился отговорке, сам бы он такое в жизни не придумал. В номере отеля, который он заказал, сегодня ночью точно будет не место для детей, поэтому Ненси даже не соврала. Но ее слова не обидели Грейс, как это могла бы сделать нескладная ложь.  
— Когда мы вернемся, Ненси, напомните, чтобы мы поговорили о вашей зарплате, — сказал он и няня покраснела. Джексон налил себе полную чашку свежезаваренного кофе и сделал большой глоток. Казалось, по вкусу он всегда мог определить, кто сварил кофе. Если он был крепким с легкой горчинкой, это мог быть только Грэм, а вот слабый с тонкой нотой корицы любила Ненси. Джексон же предпочитал золотую середину.  
Грэм появился через пятнадцать минут, заводя в дом собаку. Грейс бросила раскраску и побежала встречать их, к Грэму она быстро охладела, а вот со щенком осталась в гостиной играть в догонялки. Он бегал за ней и тявкал, безумно радуясь такому вниманию к своей персоне.  
— Ненавижу эту собаку, — сообщил Грэм, с хлопком приземлив на стол пакеты для собачьего дерьма.  
— Что случилось? — уточнил Джексон, не отлипая от чашки.  
— Дорк чуть не написал на зеленые туфли миссис Браун. Я еле успел его оттащить, когда он задрал ногу.  
— Я бы и сам не прочь написать на это уродство, — ответил Джексон, и Ненси подавилась смешком. — Тем более, она явно желает, чтобы на наши головы обрушился гнев Господень. Она крестится, когда видит меня.  
— Зато ей нравится Шелдон, — заметил Грэм.  
— Она не знает, что Шелдону на нее плевать, — парировал Джексон. — И что он гей.  
— Но ты же не станешь тем человеком, который ей об этом скажет?  
Джексон отставил чашку.  
— Я похож на того, кто может разбить вдребезги мечты женщины о последнем в ее жизни счастье?  
Грэм скептически вскинул бровь и Джексон понял, что это скорее да, чем нет. Ненси пошла проверить Грейс в гостиной и оставила их наедине.  
— Когда едем?  
— Допиваю кофе и иду собрать сумку! — отрапортовал Джексон и подмигнул.

Джексон смог облегченно выдохнуть, только когда они выдали Ненси все инструкции насчет Грейс и загрузились в машину. Грэм сел за руль, все еще вспоминая о том, что его пикап так и остался у ресторана. Джексон достал сотовый и решил попросить Риту, чтобы она отогнала его домой.  
Он как раз открыл окошко сообщения и поднял взгляд, мимоходом посмотрев на дорогу, когда увидел транспарант с надписью «Здоровая семья! Дадим нашим детям лучшее!» Это была реклама новой социальной программы, которую учредили при поддержке Ричарда Бейтмена и Спенсера Ворвика, их имена значились внизу под изображением пасторальной семьи, собранной в крепком объятии. А на заднем плане виднелись размытые вставки двух женщин с грудным ребенком в слезах и мужчин с грустными, осмеянными детьми, прячущими глаза от камеры.  
Грэм даже не притормозил, и они помчались дальше.  
— Ты видел это?  
— Да.  
Джексон заметил еще один плакат на выезде из города. На нем был изображен святой отец, призывающий растить детей в «чистом» обществе. Грэм никак это не прокомментировал, но Джексон пылал от гнева и не мог успокоиться.  
— Это выше моего понимания! — выдохнул он. — Мы живем в двадцать первом веке, не сегодня завтра во всех штатах легализуют гомосексуальные браки, а он хочет плюнуть мне в лицо? Хочет намекнуть на то, что моя семья не может быть здоровой?  
— Думаю, в данном случае это не инициатива Спенсера, — Грэм говорил, не отвлекаясь от дороги. — Бейтмен уже давно на каждом углу трубит о том, что ненавидит любые меньшинства. Жаль, ты не слышал историю про новое крыло мемориальной больницы три года назад. Он напрямую заявил, что допуск в него должны получать только белые. Никаких мексиканцев в его элитном крыле, о чем вы? Но потом отказался от своих слов, когда по нему хорошенько проехались во всех местных газетах, и принес извинения.  
Джексон повернулся к Грэму.  
— Такие вещи не вырастают за три секунды на пустом месте! Ты что, не видишь? Это послание мне. Своего рода письмо, в котором он говорит: «Утрись, я всегда буду выше тебя! Со своей идеальной семьей, со своей женой! И чистой репутацией!» Это ведь никогда не кончится, да? Он никогда не поймет? Не раскается и не закроет рот?  
— Может быть, — прохладно ответил Грэм.  
— Он настолько ненавидит меня, что готов был растоптать репутацию своего тестя. И теперь… зачем это? Чтобы что-то доказать? Чтобы я не забывал о том, кто я?  
— Джексон… — попытался урезонить его Грэм.  
— Я ведь не думал, что смогу жить своей семьей. Я боялся этого, но я смог, Грэм. И я никогда не причиню Грейс боль и буду защищать ее, потому что она и моя тоже!  
— Джексон, то, что думает Спенсер, совершенно не важно, главное, что чувствуешь ты.  
— Я ненавижу его за то, что он сделал и продолжает делать, — подытожил Джексон.  
Эта тема больше не всплывала, но всю дорогу он не мог перестать думать о выбитом на растяжке имени брата. И ярость, которая только недавно улеглась внутри, всколыхнулась с новой силой. Джексон вспомнил Аманду, ту ледяную уверенность в собственном превосходстве, с которой она пыталась унизить его. Взгляд матери, когда они уходили из зала вчера, и грустный тон Эмбер Джо. Ему нужно было успокоиться и переварить все это, но Джексон не мог и из-за этого злился еще сильнее.  
Грэм чувствовал его настроение, поэтому не обиделся, когда Джексон ушел к заливу, как только они заселились в отель. Природа была восхитительной, ветер обдувал лицо, донося мелкие брызги бьющих в десятке футов от него волн и чудесный запах свежести океана.  
На пляже было мало людей: не сезон, да и волны расшалились, разгоняясь ввысь, но это все равно не отпугивало серфингистов. Джексон из-за прохладного ветра сильнее закутался в вязаный джемпер, который взял с собой из номера, и побрел вдоль берега. В некотором роде было даже хорошо, что Грэм остался в отеле, Джексон не хотел портить ему настроение. Хватило и угрюмого молчания в машине.  
Ведь это был их день, уикенд, которого они оба так долго ждали, и все испортил Спенсер. Джексон понимал, что это результат его молчания и по сути его вина, но не так-то просто было сказать себе «хватит» и плюнуть на все. В особенности после этих иллюстраций «нездоровой» семейной жизни, которые Спенсер и отец Дика развесили по городу.  
Джексон сделал глубокий вдох и увидел, как из-за валуна выбежала толпа мальчишек с мячом. Один из них тащил сетку, явно намереваясь поиграть в волейбол. Парнишка с сеткой запнулся о ее край и упал на колени, чертыхаясь.  
Ветер трепал его длинную челку и раздувал великоватую футболку на хилой груди, как парус.  
— Крис! — обернулся один из парней. — Крис, вставай. — Он бросился помогать ему справиться с сеткой и собственными неуклюжими ногами. — Пошли, Крис!  
Джексон достал из кармана сотовый. Нужно было прекратить это, разрубить узел и жить дальше. Крис заслуживал знать правду, а Джексон снова лишил его этого права. Это полностью вина Джексона, что Спенсер смог снова его зацепить, лишить Эмбер Джо и того подобия дружбы, что стало зарождаться у них с Крисом. Он сам разрешил ему это сделать.  
Тайны не уберегли Говарда от краха, и Джексон понимал, что прошлое не отпустит, если он будет держаться за него и хранить старые секреты несмотря ни на что.  
Крис взял трубку с третьего гудка, но в его голосе не было ровным счетом ничего. Строгий минимум эмоций.  
— Привет, Джексон, — холодно сказал он.  
— Привет, Крис…  
— С открытием тебя, Эмбер передала мои поздравления? — вежливо уточнил Крис, и Джексону поневоле стало смешно.  
— А ты поздравлял? Мне показалось, что ты вежливо забыл о том, что я существую.  
На другом конце повисло молчание, долгое и красноречивое, Крису по сути нечего было возразить.  
— Я не ссориться позвонил, — добавил Джексон.  
— Тогда чего же ты хочешь? — настороженно спросил Крис, ему явно не нравился заданный тон беседы. — Мы, кажется, уже все решили, ты послал меня.  
Джексон проигнорировал последнюю реплику.  
— Ты видел плакаты по городу?  
— Какое это имеет значение? — возмутился Крис, намереваясь прекратить разговор. — Джексон, я на работе и у меня есть дела.  
— Ты ненавидел Говарда за то, что он гей?  
— Джексон, иди к дьяволу! — рыкнул он.  
— Стой! — скомандовал Джексон, ощущая, что Крис злится и хочет бросить трубку. — Ты ненавидел его? Ты его сын, если бы он остался жив, ты простил бы его? За то, кем он был?  
— Это не твое дело! Воспитывай своего ребенка! — огрызнулся Крис. — Играй в примерную семью, трахайся со своим придурком и оставь меня в покое!  
— Спенсер знал обо мне и Говарде с самого начала. Он видел нас у отца дома, а потом не спускал с меня глаз… — быстро сказал Джексон.  
— И что это значит? Что ты хочешь мне сказать, Джексон? — процедил Крис. — Ты три месяца пудрил мне мозги, чтобы сказать, что Спенсер всегда был в курсе? Что за чушь? Если ты опять со мной играешь, я…  
Джексон приложил телефон к другому уху и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Ты никогда не интересовался, кто сделал фото, Крис? Кто сфотографировал нас с Говардом в летнем домике?  
Крис замолк, не слышно было даже его злого надсадного дыхания, и Джексон ненароком подумал, что их рассоединили.  
— Крис? Ты меня слышишь? Крис?  
— И ты молчал? — с трудом выдавил Крис. — Ты знал и молчал? Как ты мог, Джек? Как ты мог?!  
— Я узнал совсем недавно, — попытался защититься Джексон.  
— На свадьбе, — припечатал Крис, тут же сопоставив факты. — Да? Он сам тебе сказал?  
— Да.  
— И ты смолчал? Просто скрыл это? Струсил?  
— Я сделал так, как считал правильным.  
— Иди ты в задницу со своей правильностью! Ты должен был мне сказать! — вскипел Крис, но несмотря на злость, голос у него дрожал. — Взыграла совесть, а до этого где она была? Он ведь водил нас всех за нос семь лет, Джексон! Всю нашу семью! И когда у тебя появился шанс расставить точки над «i», что ты сделал? Засунул голову в песок, как долбанный страус!  
— Ты скажешь Аманде? — спросил Джексон. Это было именно то, чего он хотел меньше всего. Но теперь Крис решал, как будет правильно.  
— Как я ненавижу тебя за то, что должен принимать это решение! Ты ведь понимаешь?  
— Да.  
— Я не могу сейчас описать тебе, как я зол, Джексон. Если бы я мог дотянуться, я бы придушил тебя за все, что ты натворил, придурок. Зачем ты всегда это делаешь, как будто я не смогу справиться со всем сам! Зачем ты пытаешься защищать меня от правды?  
Джексон молчал пару секунд, но затем сказал то, что пришло в голову первым.  
— Потому что ты мой брат, Крис. Не Спенсер, а ты… И я могу быть несправедлив к тебе, могу совершать ошибки и наломать дров, но я всегда буду думать о тебе, как о близком человеке. Даже если ты больше никогда не посмотришь в мою сторону.  
— Ты идиот! Кретин! И придурок! — выпалил Крис как на духу.  
— Я знаю это.  
— И я оторву яйца твоему брату, — пообещал он. — Я расскажу все Мэнди и буду смотреть, как она превратит его жизнь в ад.  
— Спенсер это заслужил, — подтвердил Джексон.  
Крис примолк, и показалось, что все необходимое уже сказано.  
— Джексон? — вдруг позвал его Крис, прежде чем разговор был окончен.  
— Да?  
— Я бы смог его принять. Твой вопрос. Мы говорили об этом с Мэнди. Если бы он дал нам хотя бы один шанс, мы приняли бы его.  
Джексон не успел ответить, связь прервалась. Крис повесил трубку.

Грэм нашел Джексона на пляже спустя пару часов. Он уже успел принять душ и переодеться, сменив джинсы и рубашку на свободные шорты и футболку. Джексон даже не сразу узнал его в солнцезащитных очках, расслабленного и умиротворенного окружающей атмосферой.  
Солнце уже успело проползти по небу и медленно приближалось к горизонту, а он все не мог собраться и вернуться в номер. Видимо, Грэм просто устал его ждать и решил выйти на поиски. Джексон немного подвинулся, когда Грэм приземлился на циновку рядом с ним.  
— Знаешь, на секунду мне показалось, что ты бросил меня и поехал назад ломать копья о Спенсера.  
— Это было бы глупо, — легко ответил Джексон. — Я просто позвонил Крису и все ему выложил.  
— Стало легче?  
— Нет, я совершенно ничего не чувствую, это-то и пугает.  
Грэм отвернулся и уставился на волны. Джексон рассматривал его профиль и почему-то не мог отвести взгляда от шеи.  
— Грэм, — Джексон положил руку ему на бедро и придвинулся. — Поцелуй меня.  
Грэм ничуть не возражал, просто снял очки, обхватил его затылок рукой и коснулся губ, тут же углубляя поцелуй. Джексон охотно откликнулся, лаская его языком, жадно сминая губы и на секунду совершенно забыв, где они находятся. Их прервало глупое хихиканье серфингисток, которые глядели на них во все глаза, оттаскивая доски под навес.  
— Пошли в номер? — предложил Грэм. — Там есть удобная кровать.  
Джексон кивнул, и они поднялись, отряхивая ноги и шорты от песка.  
— Я хочу купить домик у океана где-нибудь здесь, в окрестностях. Никаких отелей, у нас будет свой маленький пляж, и Грейс сможет приезжать и беситься с Дорком у океана.  
— Я раньше поседею, — без воодушевления ответил Грэм.  
Джексон рассмеялся, не переставая грести по песку в сторону отеля.  
— Ну не сейчас, через пару лет… Когда она немного подрастет.  
— И начнет водить машину? — предположил Грэм.  
— Ну не настолько подрастет. К тому времени она лишится девственности и будет привозить сюда парней… Какого-нибудь крутого старшеклассника с туннелями и кожаными штанами. Я говорю про два-три года.  
— Она лишится девственности в шестнадцать только через мой труп!  
— Не будь таким строгим, Грэм, — отмахнулся Джексон и получил испепеляющий взгляд. — Свой член в штанах ты не держишь.  
— Да, но я не могу забеременеть.  
— И это чертовски хорошо. Одного ребенка нам более чем достаточно.  
Они уже подобрались к входу в отель, и Грэм притянул его к себе, обнимая за талию. Джексон совсем не был против такой демонстрации. На удивление, Грэм никогда не испытывал смущения, когда Джексон к нему прикасался или целовал, и всегда поддерживал игру, откровенно игнорируя общественное мнение, как только что на пляже. Это неимоверно заводило, потому что Джексон не мог перестать думать о том, как далеко Грэм может зайти в публичном месте.  
В номере было прохладно, вовсю работал кондиционер и Грэм выключил его.  
— Хочешь в душ? Я разложил твои вещи.  
— Потом, — ответил Джексон и поцеловал его в подбородок. — Как насчет развлечений?  
— Прогулки у воды за ручки, шампанское и розовые лепестки? — процитировал Грэм.  
— Или ты просто скинешь шорты и дашь мне свой член? — Джексон опустил правую руку и нырнул под резинку. — Как тебе такой план?  
Грэм позволил оттеснить себя к постели, которая занимала добрую треть номера, и сел на покрывало. Джексон пошел за смазкой к сумке, валяющейся в углу. Пока он рылся в кармашках, Грэм успел стянуть шорты вместе с трусами и футболку, и растянуться на кровати.  
— Подними руки и сцепи их за головой, — попросил Джексон. — И согни одну ногу. Пятку на матрас, вторую чуть в сторону.  
— Я думал, ты хочешь меня трахнуть, — с некоторой нервозностью проговорил Грэм.  
Джексон бросил смазку на кровать и сел на колени у постели, поглаживая его голени.  
— Я и буду трахать. Сначала пальцами, потом языком, а после я натяну тебя на свой член. Тебе понравится.  
Грэм нахмурился и откинул голову, чтобы не смотреть, что Джексон делает. Они уже не раз говорили на эту тему, и Грэм хотел, чтобы Джексон показал, как бывает иначе. Ему было чертовски интересно, хотя бы потому, что он хотел лучше понимать, что чувствует его партнер. Кое о чем Грэма просветили Люк и интернет, но вопросов оставалось больше, чем ответов, и чисто интуитивно он конечно понимал, что доставляет Джексону удовольствие. Но этого ему явно было мало.  
Джексон погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра Грэма и взял в руку его член.  
— Если тебе будет неприятно, скажи мне. Не всем это нравится с первого раза.  
— Не говори со мной так, будто я неопытная школьница, — огрызнулся Грэм. — Я все понимаю.  
Джексон фыркнул и в наказание больно ущипнул его.  
— Сложно перепутать, когда передо мной шестифутовый детина с огромным шлангом, не считаешь?  
— Нет.  
Джексон специально не стал касаться головки ртом и потер крохотное отверстие пальцем, а затем открыл смазку и выдавил себе в руку самую малость геля.  
— Будет немножко холодно.  
Грэм не возмущался, но покрылся гусиной кожей, когда Джексон размазал смазку между ягодиц. Яйца поджались и член дернулся. Джексон потер туго сжатый вход подушечкой пальца, ощутимо надавливая.  
— Расслабься, — попросил он.  
— Эм…  
— Грэм, не зажимайся.  
Джексон еще с минуту сражался с его задницей, а затем просто прихватил губами мошонку. Грэм охнул, на секунду разжал захват и палец скользнул внутрь. Джексон ткнулся языком в мягкую кожу и втянул в рот одно яичко, не переставая проталкивать палец. Послышался короткий стон, и он понял, что на верном пути.  
Палец постоянно сгибался, терся о горячие тугие стенки и искал простату, а рот не переставал лизать, тянуть и играть с мошонкой.  
— Что ты… — взвился Грэм, когда он все-таки ее нашел. — Ох…  
Джексон проследил языком вену на его члене и взял в рот головку, толкаясь кончиком языка в уретру в том же ритме, что его палец наглаживал простату. Грэм дернулся, поднял вторую ногу на матрас и выставил задницу, словно подбадривая продолжить.  
— Это? — спросил Грэм и тут же сбился с мысли, тяжело дыша. — Джексон, пожалуйста…  
Джексон выпустил головку изо рта и услышал разочарованное шипение.  
— Я вставлю второй палец, — сообщил он, отнимая руку от его задницы.  
— Войди.  
— Нет, сначала кончишь так. Перевернись на живот и расставь ноги, — попросил Джексон.  
Грэм вспотел и подрагивал, будто в лихорадке.  
— Дай мне кончить.  
— Кончишь, когда примешь три пальца, — отбрил его Джексон. — Тебе понравится, это как на американских горках прокатиться.  
Грэм вовсе не был в этом уверен, но перевернулся и дал ему втиснуть в себя два, а затем и все три пальца. Джексон не хотел, чтобы ему было больно, и медленно, изо всех сил оттягивая оргазм, толкался пальцами, не упуская из виду его стояк. С члена уже натекла лужица естественной смазки прямо на покрывало, по расставленным до предела бедрам прокатывалась дрожь. Грэм улегся щекой на кровать и устроил руки у головы, прогибаясь в спине, чтобы держать бедра на весу.  
Джексон видел, как он обхватывает его пальцы, словно хочет принять еще глубже и больше, но пообещал еще кое-что, поэтому не хотел портить этот оргазм болью. Грэм закрыл глаза и вцепился в покрывало, комкая его.  
— Три пальца, чувствуешь? — проворковал Джексон, сильнее нажимая на простату.  
— Да.  
— Мой член больше трех пальцев, но меньше, чем у тебя. И это хорошо, потому что ты жутко тесный… — усмехнулся Джексон.  
— Когда я доберусь до тебя, ты неделю не сможешь ровно ходить, — прошипел Грэм и тут же сжал губы, стараясь загасить стон.  
Джексон поймал в ладонь его член и передернул, оставив задницу в покое.  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением. Но сначала небольшое поощрение, — проворковал он.  
Грэм открыл глаза и напрягся, но Джексон только удобнее перехватил его член и устроил свой язык на маленьком пятачке кожи между анусом и мошонкой, мучительно медленно двигаясь все выше. Когда язык Джексона все-таки скользнул в задницу, надавливая на стенки, член в руке выстрелил прямо на покрывало. Джексон ощутил, что Грэма начало потряхивать, будто все тело свело судорогой, он подался на его язык, прогнулся, зарычал, словно раненое животное, и обмяк, чуть не съехав с кровати вбок. Тишину разрезал только звук сиплого, надсадного дыхания.  
Джексон понаблюдал за его мутным, поплывшим взглядом и сел на постель.  
— Жив? — спросил он, вытирая лицо и пытаясь переварить резиново-клубничный привкус смазки.  
— В норме.  
Грэм перевернулся, но все еще не мог успокоить дыхание и явно ощущал себя неловко.  
— Я схожу в душ, и мы продолжим, — Джексон хотел дать ему немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. В душе он быстро отдрочил, вспоминая, как Грэм корчился под его пальцами, как стонал, изгибался, как пытался подстроиться под общий ритм. У него была охренительная задница, и Джексон не ручался, что не кончит сразу же, как только окажется в ней.  
Когда вода стекла и он выключил кран, Джексон еще пару секунд просто стоял в кабине. Нужно было дать Грэму немного времени, но так, чтобы он не передумал. Ему хотелось завершить то, что они начали. Джексон всегда отстранялся от ведущей роли, а с Колином секс в активе довольно быстро стал нагонять скуку. Но с Грэмом все было не так, его вело от их близости, и было совершенно все равно, кто сверху. Даже сейчас, после дрочки, Джексон все еще хотел дойти до конца, поэтому не стал одеваться и вышел голышом.  
Грэм дожидался его, сидя на расстеленной постели. Он даже не пытался прикрыться или спрятать взгляд. Джексон занервничал, что Грэм может закрыться из-за того, что он с помощью секса подошел слишком близко. Грэм не так уж часто передавал инициативу, но его опасения не оправдались.  
— Понравилось? — спросил Джексон. — Готов продолжить?  
— Хотелось прибить тебя, но в целом терпимо, — сдержанно пошутил Грэм.  
Джексон проигнорировал подколку и подошел ближе, нагнувшись, чтобы поцеловать.  
— Может, мне сыграть в твою любимую игру «без рук, Джексон»?  
— Попробуй, — предостерегающе ответил Грэм. И Джексон увидел, что он ясно понял намек, заново оценивая свои действия.  
Грэм затащил его к себе на колени и нашел губы, размыкая их языком. Руки прошлись по спине и сжали задницу так сильно, что Джексон вскрикнул и толкнул его на кровать.  
— Руки! — одернул он. Джексон наклонился и прихватил губами сосок, а затем скользнул по груди кончиком языка. Грэм недолго оставался незаинтересованным и его член понемногу поднялся. — Я с ума схожу от того, что ты хочешь этого так же сильно, как и я…  
Джексон приподнялся и снова поцеловал его. Грязно, быстро и настойчиво.  
— Я хочу тебя, Грэм, — продолжил он.  
Грэм погладил его бедра и улыбнулся. Джексон слез с него и дал нормально забраться на кровать, а затем скинул подушки на пол, оставив всего одну, и сунул ее Грэму под задницу.  
— Вот так… — Джексон взял в руку его член и погладил, а затем провел ладонью по животу, пальцы путались в коротких густых волосках вокруг пупка. Грэм поймал его руку, уставившись в глаза.  
— Давай.  
Джексон взял смазку и вылил немного на ладонь, размазывая по члену. Грэм тут же отозвался, когда пальцы махнули по его анусу, и закрыл глаза.  
— Не зажимайся, — попросил Джексон и мягко толкнулся.  
— Сильнее…  
— Впусти, — посоветовал Джексон, и Грэм зашипел, когда член все-таки протолкнулся внутрь. Его живот закаменел от напряжения, а на щеке заиграл желвак.  
— Трахай, — чуть не рявкнул он.  
— Расслабься, — проговорил Джексон. — Тебе нужно привыкнуть.  
Грэм закрыл глаза, и Джексон действительно ощутил, что он немного расслабился. Он неглубоко двинул бедрами, наблюдая за реакцией. Грэм явно не блаженствовал, крепко сжав губы.  
— Все не так ужасно, — шепнул он.  
— Джексон, заткнись.  
— Хорошо, — Джексон еще раз качнулся и нарвался на злой взгляд. Но прекратить уже не мог, плавно наращивая глубину толчков. Грэм злился еще пару минут, но затем его постепенно отпустило, и он даже начал помогать, подаваясь бедрами навстречу. — Легче?  
— Да…  
Джексон нащупал его член и сжал, стараясь синхронизировать толчки и скольжение руки по стволу. Грэм поймал его бедра, когда он замедлился, и приказал:  
— Немного быстрее.  
Джексон не хотел частить, но Грэм тянул его на себя и подгонял.  
— Еще… Джексон, еще. Ох, мать твою, еще!  
— Не командуй, — Джексон полностью налег на него, почти блокируя свою руку, и начал грубо вбиваться.  
Грэм поцеловал его и перехватил кулак, короткими рывками надрачивая свой член.  
— Еще, — попросил он. — Еще…  
Джексон лизнул его нижнюю губу и поднял выше бедра Грэма, не переставая подаваться внутрь и наружу. Снова и снова. Грэм все сильнее ускорял движения их сомкнутых рук, вокруг своего члена и резко задрожал. Джексон чувствовал его спазмы, но спермы не было. Только горячее сбитое дыхание и короткие судороги.  
Джексону хватило этих крепких пожатий узкой задницы, чтобы спустить. Он придавил Грэма к постели и только мягко двигался, пока оргазм выкручивал яйца насухо. Джексону не хотелось ни вставать, ни даже сползать на постель. Сердце глухо билось в груди, пульсируя во всем теле.  
Грэм завалил его на бок и отбросил подушку.  
— Скажешь, что это было терпимо, и я член тебе завяжу морским узлом, — сказал Джексон.  
— Если я смогу нормально думать в течение ближайших десяти минут, то обязательно как-нибудь пошучу на эту тему…  
Джексон закрыл глаза и дал себе всего минуту передышки, но не заметил, как заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Шкаф — тот самый, в котором прячутся все лженатуралы.


	7. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

 

_Дайте мне то, что я хочу, и я уйду..._

  
Стивен Кинг

 

— Это Кимберли? — свесилась с поручня Грейс, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Еще пять минут назад она была в своей комнате и на месте ей явно не сиделось. Дорк сбежал вниз и вился у ног Джексона, махая хвостом, а затем тут же растянувшись на животе.  
С тех пор, как они переехали в новый дом, возможностей для беготни у него прибавилось — один только холл был размером с их бывшую гостиную. Зато теперь стало достаточно места для всей семьи, тем более, что вскоре ожидалось пополнение.  
Грэм на кухне заканчивал готовить ужин, а Джексон целенаправленно пошел к двери, переступив через пса.  
— Упадешь, Грейс, спустись! — бросил он на ходу.  
— Ну, папа! — возмутилась она, но все-таки сошла вниз, одергивая новое парадное платье. Для своих десяти лет Грейс уже значительно вытянулась, но пока еще не начала округляться, сверкая острыми коленками и тощими длинными руками. Ненси собрала ее волосы в высокий хвост, и теперь они вились спиральками вокруг худого смуглого лица, подчеркивая ее нестандартную красоту.  
Джексон открыл дверь и увидел на пороге Кимберли в объемном белом платье, которое скрадывало живот.  
— Хей, — ласково улыбнулся он. — Спасибо, что пришла. Ты, как всегда, раньше всех.  
Кимберли широко улыбнулась и подмигнула Грейс у него за спиной.  
— Спешила. Хотела первой вручить подарок имениннице.  
Джексон впустил ее внутрь и пронаблюдал, как Грейс бросилась к ней. Кимберли отдала ей пакет и обняла.  
— Надеюсь, это не косметика, потому что тогда нам не жить. Грэм нас убьет, — коротко заметил Джексон. — Даже не посмотрит на то, что ты носишь нашего ребенка.  
— Не наговаривай, — мягко попросила она.  
Грейс достала из пакета увесистую книгу и просияла.  
— Дафна дю Морье! Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо! — заверещала она, чем все-таки привлекла внимание Грэма.  
Совсем недавно Грейс открыла для себя всю прелесть классического любовного романа и теперь зачитывалась книгами. Эмбер Джо притащила ей свою коллекцию изданий Джейн Остин, а Трейси во всех красках живописала, какой же интересный роман «Грозовой перевал».  
После этого Джексон своими глазами видел на ее письменном столе тетрадь, на обложке которой красовалось имя «Хитклиф», обведенное сердечком.  
Грэм широко улыбнулся, появившись из кухни, и протянул руку, чтобы погладить живот Кимберли.  
— Кто к нам пришел?! Как ты сегодня, Ким? — забросал ее вопросами Грэм. — Хорошо спала? Ребенок не пинался? Когда следующий прием у врача?  
— Немного толкался, но сейчас спит. А прием во вторник, я уже договорилась с доктором Ларсон.  
— Нужно поставить напоминание, — сказал он. — Я хотел бы сходить с тобой в этот раз. Джексон даже не взял снимок УЗИ.  
— Я немного спешил, Уилл как раз хотел, чтобы я… — Джексон решил, что лучше не договаривать. — Там все равно ничего не понятно.  
Грэм бросил на него осуждающий взгляд, а Грейс заинтересовалась животом Кимберли, оторвавшись от книги.  
— Можно и я потрогаю?  
Кимберли кивнула, и Грейс аккуратно возложила ладошку на округлый животик.  
— Он никогда не пинается, когда трогаю я, — обиженно заметила она.  
— Он еще отпинает тебя, когда родится, детка, — успокоил ее Джексон, выпадая из общей эйфории.  
Кимберли была не старше Трейси, а уже носила его ребенка и, если бы не Грэм, Джексон никогда бы не решился на что-то подобное. Сама мысль, что в ней растет его сын, а все, что он для этого сделал, — подрочил в стаканчик, немного пугала. Но Грэм был в восторге, потому что у них получился мальчик. А Грейс очень нравилась Кимберли и идея получить в скором времени брата.  
Джексон со временем тоже полюбил Кимберли, по-своему. Хотя, когда они рассматривали процедуру суррогатного материнства, поставил условие, чтобы яйцеклетка была взята не у девушки, которая станет вынашивать ребенка. Ему не хотелось даже предполагать, что это его ребенок от Кимберли — это был их с Грэмом сын и не иначе.  
— Пойдем, я налью тебе сока, — предложил Грэм Кимберли.  
Она кивнула и пошла за ним. Джексон услышал звук мотора и даже не стал отходить от двери, впуская в дом Трейси.  
— Обезьянка! — воскликнула она и раскинула руки.  
— Тетя Трейси! — Грейс прыгнула ей на шею и крепко обняла, чуть не выронив свою драгоценную книжку.  
Трейси взяла ее за руку и потащила во двор.  
— Давай покажу твой подарок?!  
Джексон смотрел, как Трейси достает из багажника красивый розовый велосипед. Грейс оббежала свой подарок по кругу и даже подергала кисточки на руле.  
— Это уже третий велосипед нашей маленькой принцессы, — сообщил Джексон сестре.  
— Но этот тоже красивый! — заступилась Грейс. — И розовый.  
— Кто-то еще знал о запрете на велосипед? — уточнила Трейси. — Ты мог бы сказать.  
— Не думал, что это важно.  
Грейс всем прожужжала уши о том, что, когда ей исполнится десять, папа разрешит ей ездить на велосипеде. Грэм разрешил и даже купил дочке велосипед, но не только он.  
— Мэррики прислали сегодня утром еще один, когда Грэм уже вручил ей свой подарок.  
Трейси развеселилась.  
— Возможно, это не последний велосипед, который ты сегодня получишь, обезьянка, — сказала она Грейс.  
Дорк сорвался с места и побежал встречать новую машину. На дорожку въехала Эмбер Джо и притормозила за «фиатом» Трейси, но прежде, чем подойти, она обошла машину и достала из кресла годовалого Гови. С ребенком в одной руке и объемным пакетом в другой она пошла им навстречу.  
— Крис сказал, что будет в течение часа и без него не начинать! — сообщила она, а Гови очаровательно улыбнулся.  
Джексон потянулся и забрал у нее ребенка.  
— Это тебе, Грейси, — вручила ей пакет Эмбер Джо. — Привет, Трейс.  
Та кивнула и закинула велосипед обратно в багажник, пообещав:  
— Я куплю тебе золотые сережки, обезьянка.  
Все дружно пошли в дом, Дорк обогнал их и радостным лаем возвестил о гостях. Но когда Трейси и Эмбер Джо увидели Кимберли, на Джексона с Грэмом внимания уже никто не обращал. Так, словно кроме разговоров о детях больше ничего не осталось. Грейс втихую улизнула наверх читать новую книжку, и на кухне осталась сугубо мужская компания: Грэм, Джексон, Гови и Дорк.  
— Ты узнал у Трейси про Дика? — мимоходом спросил Грэм.  
Гови сказал длинное «бу-у-у» и захихикал.  
— Захочет — сама расскажет, — ответил Джексон. — Это ведь ее брак. Пока это закрытая тема, думаю, что у кого-то из них открылась жажда приключений. Но стоит заметить, они довольно долго продержались вместе.  
— Думаешь пять лет — это долго?  
— Думаю, что серьезные отношения в восемнадцать — это чертовски рано.  
Грэм вытер руки и отложил полотенце.  
— Но пять лет — это внушительный срок, не считаешь? — спросил он.  
— Ты уже не о Трейси говоришь, — сделал вывод Джексон.  
— Нет.  
— Я сказал, что подумаю.  
Грэм уперся ладонями в столешницу и поймал его взгляд. Выглядел он при этом как никогда решительно.  
— Три недели назад. Достаточно времени, чтобы подумать? Я хотел бы сделать это до того, как Ким родит.  
— Сначала ребенок, а теперь ты хочешь свадьбу?  
— Я уже купил кольца, Джек. Хватит артачиться, ты же понимаешь, что с юридической точки зрения варианта лучше не придумать. Не нужно писать завещания длиной в милю, оговаривая, кто мы друг другу. Ты и сам знаешь, как бывает, если вдруг случается форс-мажор.  
— Собрался в могилу?  
— Все еще хочешь удочерить Грейс? Получить какой-то другой статус?  
Джексон тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел на Гови, и тот ткнул ему в глаз пальцем.  
— Хорошо. Пусть, только никаких свадебных арок, священников и прочей ереси. Подписи, кольца и ужин в семейном кругу.  
— Я рад, что ты наконец-то говоришь конструктивно.  
— Да я сама конструктивность во плоти, — парировал Джексон и спросил у Гови: — Верно, парень?  
Джексон пошел к двери, услышав новую трель звонка.  
— Ненси, возьми, пожалуйста, Говарда! — крикнул он няне.  
Обычно они вызывали ее, когда обоим нужно было уйти из дома, но сегодня был день рождения Грейс, и она пришла сама. Дверь в сад была открыта, и к ним вышла Эмбер Джо.  
— Не нужно, я заберу его, — сказала она и подхватила сына на руки. — Пошли, пошли, мой сладкий, смотри, кто там?  
Джексон открыл дверь и впустил Криса. Он принес большую корзину цветов и вино, но выглядел так, словно его переехал каток.  
— Если ты нальешь мне выпить, то жутко меня обяжешь, — попросил он.  
Джексон прикрыл дверь и кивнул ему в сторону кухни.  
— Что случилось?  
— Мэнди приезжала ко мне в офис, просила поговорить со Спенсером. Опять, — Крис выделил последнее слово и пошел вперед. — Сегодня праздник Грейс и ты не хотел бы слушать о Спенсере...  
Джексон знал, что Спенсер так и не оставил попыток вернуть жену после развода. Но Крис впервые заговорил об этом настолько прямо.  
— Он все еще ей пишет?  
Крис отмахнулся.  
— Если бы только это, он накручивает их сына. Этот ублюдок чертовски последовательный, то ли он действительно любит ее, то ли пошел на принцип. Но на последнее не похоже. Мэнди не может объяснить ребенку, почему мама и папа живут раздельно, ведь он рассказывает ему, как любит ее и хочет вернуть назад.  
— Четыре года прошло, — проговорил Джексон. — Он ни с кем не сошелся?  
Крис пожал плечами.  
— Нет, и Мэнди тоже не может ни с кем сойтись надолго из-за него. Он как призрак — всегда витает где-то рядом.  
— Дерьмовое ощущение, — признал Джексон.  
Грэм поприветствовал Криса сдержанным кивком и подошел к Джексону. В кухне было душно, но никто из них не хотел идти в сад.  
— Налить вам выпить, пока никто не хватился? — предложил Грэм.  
— Да, виски со льдом. Что там Дик? — спросил Крис у Джексона.  
Грэм достал бутылку из мини бара. Джексон с удовольствием смотрел, как он смешивает напитки, теперь такое можно было увидеть только дома, после того, как Грэм открыл еще два бара и не подходил к стойке, занимаясь административными вопросами.  
— Пока тихо, Трейси молчит, но я думаю, что они расстались, — ответил Джексон.  
Крис взял у Грэма стакан и кивнул.  
— Я видел его в городе с Мэрилу, — сообщил он.  
— Вот, значит, как, — заметил Джексон. — Странно, что это не произошло еще в колледже.  
— Но она держится молодцом, совсем не грустит и почти сразу вернулась домой из Хьюстона, — вклинился Грэм. — Квартира там ведь принадлежит отцу Дика?  
Джексон сделал большой глоток.  
— Не знаю, но я рад, что она теперь в Харлингене, когда-то мне это тоже помогло. Время лечит любые раны, а дома ей будет легче начать новые отношения. В любом случае, я на ее стороне. За дорогу домой? — предложил он тост, качнув бокалом.  
Грэм поддержал:  
— За дорогу.  
— Я с вами, — хмыкнул Крис. — И поздравляю с ребенком!  
Джексон поймал довольный взгляд Грэма и улыбнулся.  
— За свадьбу, — предложил он.  
Крис обвел их взглядом и расхохотался.  
— Только не говорите Эмбер Джо! Хотя бы сегодня…

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали.
> 
> И спасибо тем, кто помогал мне и поддерживал. smokeymoon, Mrs.Bungle, Villette, Marchela24. Без вас этот текст никогда не был бы дописан.♥


	8. 7 лет спустя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Прошло еще 7 лет, Грейс подросла, и Грэму придется смириться с этим.

Джексон услышал музыку еще из холла, что-то из современного попа: "Ты знаешь, ты моя детка... Ты моя детка! Детка... Детка!". Очень ритмично и пошло. Грэма хватил бы удар, узнай он, каким безобразием осквернили его роскошную стереосистему. Дома никого в это время быть не должно было, но это только в теории, Джексон знал, как это бывало в семнадцать и что такое прогулы.

В гостиной находилась сама нарушительница и ее парень, Вик. Просто Вик, как он сам пару недель сказал Грэму, расплываясь в я-крутой-парень улыбке. Очень и очень зря. Вик был хорош собой и хотел «серьезных» отношений с Грейс. Слово «серьезные» тоже не следовало бы употреблять, как показалось Джексону. Для Грэма это было равносильно «я хочу секса с вашей дочерью, мистер Коулсон, вы позволите?»

Грэм метал громы и молнии и грозился оторвать парнишке яйца.

\- Я сломаю ему руки, если он хотя бы коснется ее! Она же еще ребенок!

Джексон пытался урезонить его, в конце концов, разница в два года не так уж страшна. Грейс семнадцать, это нормально. Ну не совсем нормально, учитывая руку Просто Вика под короткой юбочкой их дочери, но подобного стоило ожидать, когда Грэм запретил Грейс выходить куда-либо по вечерам.

Джексон подошел к стереосистеме и нажал на кнопку выключения, комнату накрыла тишина.

\- Кхе-кхе! - демонстративно откашлялся он, наблюдая, как застыла спина Грейс, восседающей на своем парне.

\- Папа! - охнула она и начала в спешке опускать юбку на ее законное место, выпихивая руку Вика из трусов.

Джексон испытывал разочарование, но не потому, что она тискалась в их гостиной с этим пареньком, а потому, что прогуляла школу. Грейс встала, и Джексон смог увидеть внушительный бугор в штанах у Вика, который не спешил падать. Это было немного неудобно.

\- Папа! - еще раз повторила она.

\- Почему ты не в школе?

\- Мистер Ворвик, - попытался вклиниться крутой-парень-Вик, только выглядел при этом совсем не круто.

\- Заткнись и проваливай.

\- Мистер Ворвик!

Джексон скрестил руки на груди.

\- Тебе по слогам повторить? Благодари бога, что вас застукал я, а не мой муж, ты бы уже прикладывал лед к разбитому носу!

Вик подобрался и задом засеменил к двери.

\- Грейс? - напоследок промычал он, но она только раздраженно махнула головой.

\- Папа, это не то, что ты мог подумать! - начала она, когда Вик оставил их наедине.

Джексон закатил глаза.

\- Не хочешь повторить это соло Грэму? Думаю, он тебе поверит.

Ее глаза наполнились слезами.

\- Ты же не скажешь ему, папа... Пожалуйста, - у нее задрожали губы. - Папа... Ты же знаешь, что он будет терроризировать меня еще года два. До самого колледжа.

\- Прогуливать школу, чтобы потискаться с парнем, тоже не выход! Ты меня разочаровала, Грейс.

\- Папа запретил мне гулять! Следит за мной, сам отвозит к Патрише и звонит по десять раз, чтобы проверить у нее ли я! Это ведь нечестно! Тем более что Вик поступил правильно и спросил разрешения!

\- Суть просьбы твоего парня состоит в том, чтобы получить благословение, он его не получил. Понимаешь?

Грейс фыркнула, безумно напомнив этим Грэма.

\- Спорим, что Эдиссона вы так не будете донимать?!

\- Эдиссону семь, - заметил Джексон. - И не переводи стрелки! Твой отец хочет лучшего для тебя.

\- Мой отец хочет, чтобы я стала старой девой! Он ненавидит меня, - слезы все-таки пролились, и она утерла их ребром ладони.

Джексону было ее жаль, но за двенадцать лет вместе с Грэмом, Джексон усвоил лишь одно: Грэм никогда не идет на уступки сразу, если считает себя правым. Хочешь получить свое, борись и убеждай, забрасывая аргументами, пока стена упрямства не рухнет. Однажды Джексон попробовал упростить себе этот путь и чуть не потерял его, больше обманывать Грэма он не пытался. Просто не мог.

\- Иди сюда, детка, - позвал он, а затем подошел сам и обнял. - Я не могу не рассказать ему, но обещаю тебе, он не будет злиться.

\- Будет, - запротестовала она. - Он будет чертовски зол и убьет меня.

\- Обезьянка, - одернул ее Джексон и погладил по голове. - Поверь мне.

\- Если ты попросишь его...

\- О чем?

Грейс мазнула мокрым носом по его шее.

\- Ты ведь можешь его уговорить позволить нам встречаться. Я знаю.

\- Думаю, ты переоцениваешь меня.

\- Он тебя любит.

Джексон рассмеялся.

\- Он и тебя любит, обезьянка, и, возможно, даже больше, чем меня.

\- Нет, не любит! Папа такой лицемер, - возмутилась она, отпрянув и напомнив разъяренную фурию. - Почему он запрещает заниматься сексом мне, в то время как сам...

\- Не думаю, что я хотел бы это обсуждать, - Джексон смутился и отчего-то вспомнил, как просил Эмбер Джо поговорить с Грейс о сексе, когда ей стукнуло двенадцать. После беседы с Грейс Эмбер Джо пришла к ним, заявив, что та и так все прекрасно понимает. Интернет, школа, шушуканье сверстниц, она даже знала, что происходило между ее папочками, к их общей неловкости.

\- Пару недель назад Эдиссон притащил меня к вашей комнате ночью, ему приснился кошмар, он побежал к вам. Дверь была закрыта, и из-за нее доносились звуки... это испугало его еще сильнее, чем недавний сон, - Грейс покачала головой. - Я увела его и почитала сказку, пока он не заснул.

\- И ты не сказала нам?

\- Вы ведь не специально, тем более Эддисон легко отошел и забыл об этом, - виновато проговорила она. - Я не хотела смущать папу.

Джексон не знал, как реагировать.

\- Зато ты легко смутила меня!

\- Думаешь, я не вижу, как вы касаетесь друг друга в кухне за столом или перемигиваетесь в машине? Мне кажется, это круто, то, что вы еще не наскучили друг другу за столько лет.

\- Это был удар ниже пояса, Грейс! - возмутился он, но все равно не чувствовал себя уязвленным.

Она искренне улыбнулась и показала ему язык.

\- Пожалуйста, папа, поговори с ним, - ласково пропела Грейс. - Я действительно не хотела вас обманывать. Но он мне нравится, я не прошу, чтобы вы разрешили нам ночевать вместе, но хотя бы выйти на свидание я могу?

Джексон сомневался, что это будут просто свидания, после того что он своими глазами увидел. Но подробности Грэму знать не обязательно.

\- Хорошо, бери свои вещи, я закину тебя в школу. Ты не должна прогуливать. Это против правил.

Грейс покорно взяла свой рюкзак, выудив его из-за дивана.

\- А по дороге мы заедем в аптеку. Купим презервативы, я не хочу стать дедушкой раньше времени.

***

Грэм отреагировал совсем не так, как Джексон ожидал. Он специально дотянул до того момента, когда дети поднимутся к себе, открыл бутылку вина и подождал, пока Грэм выпьет и анестезия успеет подействовать. Джексон думал, что они обсудят проблему как взрослые люди, но в некоторых вопросах Грэм не желал мыслить рационально. Когда дело касалось Грейс, Грэм не слушал никого, и Джексона это покоробило, словно за все эти годы он не заработал право голоса в их семье.

Грэм отставил бокал и встал. Джексон схватил его за руку, намереваясь задержать, но было поздно, уже через пять минут Грейс сидела на диване в гостиной. Волосы растрепаны, а руки немного дрожали, но в глазах горел огонь и уже знакомое Джексону упрямство.

\- Ты под домашним арестом! - процедил Грэм своим самым строгим тоном. - Никаких карманных денег, и я буду забирать тебя из школы. Я начну оформлять бумаги, мы отправим тебя в приватную школу. Раз ты не понимаешь нормального языка, это поможет тебе хорошо подготовиться к университету.

\- Мне не десять лет, - огрызнулась она. - Я не поеду.

Джексон принес с кухни бокал и бутылку и уселся к ней, скрестив ноги. Грэм окинул его раздраженным взглядом.

\- Давай устроим судилище! - предложил Джексон с иронией. – Разожжем костер и потащим на него нашу распутницу. Приватная школа, серьезно? Мы вернулись в средние века, я видел на e-bay коллекционные пояса верности. Может, закажешь?

Глаза Грэма опасно сузились.

\- Джексон, не нарывайся, - тут же отреагировал он.

\- А то что?

Грейс нервно поерзала, скосив на него взгляд. «Ты труп», - читалось в ее взгляде, но Джексон знал, что делал.

\- Джексон!

\- Она и моя дочь! Я против! Это глупость, Грэм!

\- Грейс! - рявкнул Грэм. - Иди к себе!

Она не двинулась с места.

\- Вы же обо мне говорите, я хочу послушать.

\- Грейс! - повторил Грэм, и она возмущенно засопела себе под нос, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Ты даже не обсудил это со мной! Не спросил, что я думаю.

Грэм забрал у Джексона бутылку и сел напротив.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он. - О чем ты думала, Грейс, когда привела в наш дом этого парня? Я не ясно дал тебе понять, что он тебе не подходит?!

Джексон с трудом сдержал смешок, прячась за бокалом. Грэм злился и выглядел до безумия соблазнительно, даже его непоколебимая убежденность в собственной правоте уже не раздражала, как бывало в начале их отношений. Теперь они выросли, у Грэма седина начала пробиваться на висках, а Грейс уже почти стала женщиной, скоро она вылетит из гнезда, как диковинная птичка. И чем сильнее Грэм хотел ее закрыть в клетке, тем сильнее она будет рваться на свободу.

Что у них останется, когда Грейс уедет в колледж? Эдиссон и еще лет восемь-десять спокойной жизни, но потом и он упорхнет. Покинет их, и Джексон это понимал, все когда-нибудь кончается.

\- Я люблю его! - заявила сходу она, и Джексон положил руку ей на плечо.

\- Погоди, обезьянка. Вот не нужно, ты едва его знаешь, - заметил он еще до того, как Грэм заведет свою любимую песню. - Понятное дело, что ты испытываешь желание... хм, определенного рода, это кружит тебе голову. Тем более он старше тебя и у него хорошо подвешен язык, надеюсь не только для разговоров, но поверь, хороший парень не стал бы встречаться с тобой за спиной у твоего отца. Он нашел бы другой выход.

\- Я влюблена в него, - поправилась она. - И вы меня не отговорите!

\- Я запрещаю, - не разочаровал Грэм.

\- Ты не можешь запретить ей влюбиться, Грэм... Это же естественно в ее возрасте. Вспомни себя.

\- Я помню тебя в семнадцать и мозгов у тебя тогда не водилось, - едко ответил Грэм, но Джексон не обиделся, соглашаясь, что так оно и было. Иначе он не начал бы спать с отцом своего лучшего друга, потому что «влюбился». С высоты своего нынешнего возраста Джексон понимал, что отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кто бы вставил ему мозги на место.

\- Ты должен разрешить им встречаться, Грэм. Под присмотром, так будет рациональнее всего.

\- Мне не нужна дуэнья, мы в двадцать первом веке!

\- Дуэ... кто? - удивился Грэм.

\- Дуэнья – женщина, которая присматривает за соблюдением приличий, когда девушка общается с мужчиной, - пояснила она. - Мне она не нужна.

Грэм повернулся к Джексону.

\- Ты сохранил ссылку на пояса верности? - без тени улыбки спросил он, и Грейс фыркнула.

\- Я хочу получить свободу!

Грэм выглядел расстроенным и немного озадаченным, но Джексону его не было жаль. Сам виноват.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я забочусь о тебе? Я хочу, чтобы у тебя был хороший парень, а не прохвост, которому одно надо.

Грейс рассердилась в ответ.

\- А может мне тоже это надо! Все мои подружки уже лишились девственности, а я как белая ворона. У моей семьи куча денег, а мой дедушка стал мэром! У меня два отца! У меня самый высокий балл в классе! Я настолько исключительная, что даже парня себе самого обыкновенного завести не могу! Нужен только высший сорт! Мне это надоело! Надоело, папа.

\- Ты меня не разжалобишь, - отрезал Грэм.

\- А я? - поинтересовался Джексон. - Потому что мне ее жаль.

\- Ты должен быть на моей стороне.

\- Не в этот раз, Грэм.

«Спасибо», - одними губами прошептала в его сторону Грейс. Джексон не радел за свободные нравы, просто понимал, что своими жесткими рамками Грэм делал только хуже, пытаелся сломать ее.

\- Иди наверх, - заметив ее благодарный жест, приказал Грэм, и в этот раз она его послушала. Вспорхнула и унеслась в мгновение ока.

Джексон ждал, когда гром и молнии упадут на его голову. Грэм отпил прямо из бутылки, а затем раздраженно взглянул на него.

\- Ты ведь тоже не веришь, что этот Просто Вик - хороший парень?

\- Естественно, - кивнул Джексон. - Но для первого раза вполне подходящая кандидатура. Моей первой девушкой была Мисси Эллиот, ты бы видел ее лицо, когда мы занимались сексом, мне казалось, что я медленно убиваю ее. Но каждый раз, когда я хотел прекратить, она давилась улыбкой и говорила: «Все хорошо, Джексон, мне приятно». Это было... Это было ужасно, я не хочу такого для Грейс. Просто Вик не станет ее мужем или героем ее грез, но, Грэм, ей семнадцать! Когда-то это должно было произойти.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я подпустил его к моей дочери? Ты на самом деле уговариваешь меня благословить их?

\- Я заставил ее купить резинки и прочитал лекцию о предохранении. Она все равно это сделает, разрешишь ты или нет. Натянет нам нос, ты этого хочешь? И она не придет просить помощи, если что-то пойдет не так, потому что ее отец упрямый архаичный осел.

\- Ее отец - то есть я?

\- Ну не я же! Я клевый папочка, который всех балует, - Джексон забрал у него бутылку и тоже выпил из горла. Какое-то время они молчали, но Джексон первым не выдержал: - Кстати, я снова поставил в комнату Эдиссона радио-няню, Грейс рассказала кое-что, не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

Грэм озадачился.

\- Радио-няню?

\- Он недавно проснулся и пришел к нам... когда мы трахались. Дверь была закрыта, но мы не услышали его, и он расстроился. Грейс прочитала ему сказку, и Эдиссон уснул.

\- Джексон, ты уверен, что услышишь радио-няню в процессе? Он ведь не будет голосить как младенец, если проснется.

Джексон понимал, что Грэм прав, но все равно беспокоился. С первого же дня, когда Эдиссон появился на свет, Джексон догадывался, что он будет совсем не таким как Грейс - упрямым, пробивным солдатиком. Эддисон вырос чутким и нежным мальчиком - всеобщим любимцем.

С самого его рождения Джексон пообещал себе, что будет любить их детей одинаково, но Эдиссона он все равно любил больше. И это не поддавалось контролю, возможно, именно поэтому он так рьяно вступился за Грейс, потому что какой-то гнусный голосок в его голове слишком часто проговаривал: «Грэм ее биологический отец, он знает лучше» и уступал решение раз за разом.

\- Он думал, что в нашей спальне происходит что-то плохое, - попытался объяснить Джексон.

\- Джексон, Эдиссон совершенно нормальный ребенок. Для них типично придумать себе что-то. Хочешь слушать радио-няню, я не против. Это было просто неудобное стечение обстоятельств, не больше, он ведь даже не спрашивал тебя об этом?

\- Нет.

Джексон покрутил в руках бутылку.

\- Выпьем еще или пойдем наверх?

\- Что ты решил насчет Грейс? - снова вернулся к предыдущей теме он.

Грэм пожал плечами.

\- Ты меня не убедил, но...

\- Но?

\- Я разрешу ей пригласить его на ужин. Еще раз взгляну на него.

Джексон не сдержал смешок.

\- Ты ведь не будешь его бить?

\- Нет, но если он убедит меня в своей искренности, я разрешу свидание. Одно! И даже близко не хочу ничего слышать о сексе, презервативах и моей дочери!

\- Никаких монастырей или частных школ? - уточнил Джексон.

\- Нет.

\- Я запомню! - Джексон встал, и Грэм посмотрел на него снизу вверх. - Ты хотел наверх? Сегодня по HBO повтор вчерашней серии «Игры Престолов».

Грэм пораженчески застонал.

\- Надеюсь, ты разбудишь меня, когда настанет время для занятий скучным супружеским сексом...

\- Никакого супружеского секса - пока не уснули наши дети! - подмигнул ему Джексон. - А потом посмотрим.

***

\- Который час? - спросил Грэм, когда Джексон вырубил будильник.

\- Спи, пять. Я на пробежку, хочу вернуться до завтрака.

Джексон откинул одеяло и уже хотел подняться, но поперек живота приземлилась чужая рука.

\- Тебе не повезло, я уже проснулся, - Грэм подтащил его к себе и поцеловал в шею, а затем положил руку на затылок и нашел его губы. От Грэма пахло зубной пастой, после вечерней чистки зубов. И вообще замечательно пахло.

Джексон ощущал себя словно в тисках, скованный его руками. Бедром хорошо чувствовалась вся твердость намерений Грэма добиться своего. Вечером тот уснул еще до полуночи, после того как его барные смены канули в лету, Грэм стал тем еще жаворонком.

\- Мне никак не сбежать?

\- После вчерашней телевизионной нудятины? - пробубнил Грэм и распластал его на постели под собой. - Ты весь вечер не отлипал взглядом от радио-няни. Не доводи себя, Джексон. И меня заодно.

Джексон зажмурился, хрипло дыша.

\- Я не довожу...

\- Доводишь, - Грэм вклинился коленом ему между ног, а затем накрыл ладонью уже заинтересованный в происходящем член. - С Эдиссоном все в порядке, ты и сам знаешь. А я хочу тебя. Сейчас.

\- Грэм... - прошипел Джексон, когда он опустил голову ниже и укусил его за сосок. Вполне красноречивое заявление о намерениях. Грэм обхватил его бедро и крепко сжал, а затем потянул вниз трусы.

\- Мы не будем делать из этого проблему, потому что ее нет. А сейчас ты немного расслабишься, идет?

Грэм лизнул его живот, а затем взял в рот член, сходу пропуская его поглубже в горло. Джексон задрожал и выгнулся, запрокидывая голову к спинке кровати. Он обожал, когда Грэм делал ему минет, что случалось не так часто как ему, может быть, того хотелось. Поэтому это был запрещенный прием, и Грэм это знал. Джексон изо всех сил держал руки при себе, но когда Грэм замедлился и начал с трудом глотать воздух – положил ладонь ему на голову, поглаживая.

\- Давай я? - лихорадочно шепнул Джексон.

Грэм едва уловимо кивнул, и Джексон начал осторожно толкаться в его рот. Он уже давно забыл, что хотел побегать, все мысли кружились вокруг рта Грэма и невыносимого наслаждения, которое разрядами тока струилось по телу.

\- Я люблю тебя, боже, как же я тебя люблю... - зашептал Джексон, кончая.

Ему казалось, что его наизнанку вывернуло этим оргазмом. По крайней мере, ноги стали ватными и дрожали. Грэм проглотил и дождался, пока его немного отпустит, буквально высосав все до капли из его члена, а затем оседлал бедра Джексона и взял в ладонь собственный член. Джексон не отводил взгляда от того, как быстро мелькала в тесном обхвате пальцев потемневшая от прилившей крови головка.

Грэм зарычал, когда он начал покусывать нижнюю губу.

\- Джексон, не нарывайся...

\- А то что? Тоже отправишь меня в приватную школу, как Грейс?

Грэм накрыл второй рукой его шею, а затем пропутешествовал ей вверх и сунул два пальца ему в рот.

\- Соси! - приказал он, не прекращая надрачивать себе.

\- Я бы пососал твой член... - невнятно пробормотал Джексон, но все-таки обхватил пальцы губами и прошелся по ним языком.

Грэм громко застонал. И уже через минуту забрался еще выше, прямо ему на грудь, и начал властно трахать рот Джексона, проезжаясь головкой по небу. Слезы выступили на глаза, но Джексон и не думал его останавливать.

\- Блядь... - прохрипел Грэм. - Блядь...

Джексон расслабил горло и изо всех сил боролся с рвотным рефлексом, но Грэму все равно приходилось входить в его рот едва ли наполовину. Он уперся рукой в стену и подавался бедрами, рвано и хаотично, но так чтобы не перейти черту, не причинить боли. Джексон был готов к тому, что он вот-вот кончит, и от одной мысли об этом начал возбуждаться по новой. Хотелось выпить его до капли, что Грэм еще недавно проделал с ним. Но тот сделал по-своему: за секунду до финиша вытащил член из из его рта и спустил Джексону на лицо. Пометил, как какой-то пещерный человек.

Джексон ощущал горячие следы на своих щеках и ресницах, ошалело моргая. Такое Грэм тоже делал не часто.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, как я ненавижу вымывать из волос сперму? - спросил он, когда Грэм упал рядом с ним на постель, тяжело дыша.

\- Знаю.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - соврал Джексон, вставая с постели и глядя на развалившегося перед ним Грэма. Несмотря на приближающееся сорокалетие, Грэм выглядел до одури привлекательно, совсем немного поправился, но это его не портило. Джексону даже нравилось.

\- Я как-нибудь переживу. Зато ты перестал таращиться на радио-няню. Мы ведь не могли перестать трахаться из-за этого?

\- Не могли, - Джексон на самом деле понял, что ни разу не вспомнил про чертову штукенцию. И какой из него заботливый отец после этого, стоило Грэму поманить его своим членом, и он забыл буквально обо всем на свете.

\- Давай, я проверю Эдиссона, пока ты сходишь в душ? - предложил он.

\- Да.

Грэм улыбнулся и потянулся за бельем, Джексон хотел бы понаблюдать за ним, но сперма уже начала подсыхать и стягивать кожу. Пришлось пойти в ванную, но ему нравилось осознание того, что Грэм всегда поддержит, даже если его страхи были откровенно глупыми. Грэм довольно часто помогал ему, выслушивал и делал все от него зависящее, чтобы решить любую проблему.

Джексон умылся и взглянул в зеркало над раковиной. Его губы невольно растянула довольная улыбка. Он был счастлив. Здесь и сейчас.

***

Когда Джексон спустился вниз, то застал почти идеалистическую картину. Грейс намазывала арахисовым маслом хлеб, Грэм делал глазунью у плиты, а Эдиссон ковырялся ложкой в тарелке с кашей, не отлипая от планшета. Джексон зашел ему за спину и забрал игрушку.

\- Грэм, это ты разрешил?! - поинтересовался он, глядя на виноватую мордашку их сына.

\- Папа... Ну отдай.

\- Я тоже хочу побыть хорошим полицейским, - сказал он, и Грейс громко фыркнула.

\- Если бы тебе это удавалось.

\- Большего от меня ты не получишь, - ответил он дочери.

\- Никакого планшета за завтраком, герой! - возвестил Джексон и чмокнул Эдиссона в макушку, тот в ответ недовольно завозился, стесняясь. - Грейс дала тебе молоко?

\- Не хочу молоко! Пааааапа! - капризно протянул он. - Ну можно? Я читал новый выпуск комиксов про Спайдермена! Ну пожалуйста!

\- Ешь кашу, - приказал Грэм, снимая горячую сковороду с плиты, и подцепил крышку. В воздухе разлился восхитительный запах жареного бекона.

\- Отдам планшет в машине, если выпьешь молоко, - начал торг Джексон. - Большой стакан.

\- Не люблю молоко! Не буду!

\- Почему никто не спрашивает меня, люблю ли я молоко? Почему мне все приказывают? - вклинилась Грейс. - Может, я не хочу, чтобы мой пакет молока проходил контроль качества?

\- Потому что твой парень – это не пакет молока. И хватит об этом, Грейс, я не шучу.

Джексон едва сдержал улыбку, видя до боли знакомые упрямые выражения лиц у обоих.

\- У Грейс есть парень? - заинтересованно спросил Эдиссон.

\- Нет, - ответил ему Грэм. - У твоей сестры нет парня.

Эдиссон не особо расстроился и пожал плечами. Завтрак протекал в молчании, Грейс едва съела пару кусочков бекона, бросая гневные взгляды на отца, Эдиссон доедал овсянку с фруктами, а они с Грэмом игнорировали детей. Хотя услышав уже третий подряд несчастный вздох сына, Джексону самому на минуту захотелось стать хорошим полицейским, но он наступил себе на горло.

***

Грэм задерживался, поэтому в шесть Джексон отпустил Ненси и поднялся взглянуть на выполненное Эдиссоном домашнее задание. Он шел по коридору, когда услышал всхлип. Он доносился из комнаты Грейс, короткий и глухой, но уже через пару секунд повторился и Джексон понял, что она плакала.

Со школы Грейс пришла с лицом Снежной королевы и сразу поднялась наверх, Ненси сказала, что есть она не хочет. А теперь сидит и рыдает в одиночестве, как героиня мыльной оперы. Джексон ощутил вину, возможно, стоило закрыть глаза. Промолчать, и шло бы, как шло. Джексон ведь рассказал ей о контрацепции и взял обещание, что она не будет верить на слово парню, даже если он говорит, что все о’кей. Грэм явно перегнул палку, если Грейс так сильно из-за этого убивается.

Остановившись у ее двери, Джексон с минуту думал, стоило ли обнаруживать себя.

Решившись, Джексон коротко постучал, за дверью тут же повисла тишина.

\- Обезьянка? - позвал он.

\- Уходи! - ответила она хриплым, надтреснутым от плача голосом.

\- Грейс, пожалуйста, давай поговорим?

\- О чем? О том, что вы поломали мне жизнь?

Джексон понял, что дело серьезное, раз обида возросла до такой степени. В ход пошли даже пафосные фразочки.

\- Это серьезное обвинение, ты должна его обосновать, - начал он адвокатским тоном.

\- Уходи!

\- Я открываю дверь, если ты не одета, я не виноват! - Джексон шагнул в комнату и увидел Грейс на кровати, ее глаза были направлены на него, как два дуэльных пистолета. Она выглядела такой несчастной и в то же время чертовски злой.

\- Уходи! Уходи! Уходи! - она схватила плюшевую подушку и кинула в него. Джексон пригнулся, и она ударилась об косяк, а затем шмякнулась на пол.

\- Ну не веди себя так, милая, поговори со мной. Ты же знаешь, я всегда выслушаю тебя.

\- Не о чем говорить, - отрезала она. - Все кончено, можете радоваться, папа устроит вечеринку по этому поводу!

\- Какому поводу? - осторожно уточнил Джексон.

\- Вик бросил меня! Он сказал, что нам не стоит видеться, раз папа против. Но я знаю, что это вранье!

Джексон подобрался поближе и сел на постель.

\- Это хреново, - честно ответил он. - И почему?

\- Все из-за папы! Я ведь знала, знала, что так будет! Я хотела поступить правильно, я привела Вика, но он все равно сказал: «Нет». Он не хочет, чтобы я была счастлива. Я слишком долго тянула, чего-то ждала. А Патриша, узнав обо всем, рассказала, что Вик на прошлой неделе после уроков подвозил Элени! Я была так унижена, так унижена! Элени шлюха, она всем дает! Всем, без разбора. И теперь он бросил меня, - договорив, она снова расплакалась, и Джексон подполз к ней, притягивая к себе. - Ушел к ней.

\- Ну, ну... Не плачь, обезьянка. Он тебя не достоин, - Джексону хотелось двинуть по смазливому личику Просто Вика. Выходит, Грэм был прав, а он нет. Хотя Джексон не раскаивался, Грейс хоть немного доверяла ему и могла поплакать на груди, вряд ли она так разоткровенничалась с Грэмом.

\- Дос-с-тоин... - икнула она. - Я его люблю!

\- Грейс, это явно не последний парень в твоей жизни. Взгляни на себя, детка, ты же красавица! Да через год-другой за тебя парни в колледже друг другу перегрызут глотки. Ты высший класс, малышка, твой Вик просто не видит разницы между пережаренными ребрышками и хорошим стейком. Но это его проблема, а не твоя.

\- Ты сравнил меня со стейком? - растерянно спросила она.

\- Да, - подтвердил Джексон. - С хорошим мраморным стейком.

\- Какой бы хорошей я ни была, он теперь обжирается ребрышками! С этой Элени! - она произнесла ее имя, словно хотела пережевать по слогам. Когда-то Эмбер Джо говорила так про Кристабелл, и ей было совсем не семнадцать в тот момент, а гораздо-гораздо больше.

\- Не верю, чтобы она была красивее тебя, обезьянка.

\- Нет. Она уродина.

\- Значит, он дурак.

\- Идиот! Придурок!

\- Ты читаешь мои мысли, милая.

Грейс еще какое-то время икала и терла глаза, но вскоре почти успокоилась. Рубашка на груди Джексона вымокла и испачкалась в туши для ресниц. Вряд ли ее спасла бы даже химчистка, но Джексон не собирался расстраиваться из-за этого, ради Грейс он выкинул бы не одну рубашку.

\- У вас тут обнимашки? - раздалось от двери, в проеме которой застыл Эдиссон. - Ты плачешь, Грейс?

\- Нет, - она отстранилась от Джексона и отползла в свой угол, прячась за подушки. - Все хорошо.

\- Грейс, хочешь, я за тебя отомщу? - на его лице читалась упрямая решимость наказать обидчиков сестры, и Джексон понял, что стоит ограничить ему допуск к комиксам. Эдиссон внешне был его копией, но совсем не похож по характеру. В чем-то он напоминал Джексону Трейси - бесстрашный маленький герой.

\- Иди сюда! Мы и тебе отсыпем обнимашек, никакой мести, только любовь! - позвал Джексон сына.

Эдиссон уже понемногу начал ершиться, когда его тискали или целовали, но в этот раз охотно подошел и прижался к боку Джексона. От него пахло свежескошенной травой и отдушкой шампуня баблгам.

\- Обнимешь нас, Грейс?

С минуту она колебалась. Подростки, что с них взять? Но быстро решилась и откинула подушки.

\- Да, - она снова подползла и оплела их руками. - Я люблю вас.

***

Джексон заволок Грэма в ванную на первом этаже, стоило ему ступить на порог. Сегодня должен был пожаловать на ужин Вик, который по понятным причинам не придет, и Джексон хотел получить от Грэма необходимую реакцию на эту новость. Без радости, ликования и присущей Грэму петушиной гордости.

\- У меня для тебя плохая и хорошая новость.

\- О, Боже! - закатил глаза Грэм. - Это когда-нибудь закончится? Что на этот раз?

\- Только обещай выслушать меня!

\- Хорошо. Но мне уже страшно, говори!

\- Нет, пообещай.

Грэм тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки пообещал. Напряжение можно было резать ножом, поэтому Джексон взял его за грудки и быстро поцеловал, а затем еще раз.

\- Джексон, что... - Джексон снова закрыл ему рот, а когда Грэм поддался и обхватил его за талию, отстранился.

\- Вот так вот.

\- Джексон, что за игры?

\- Грейси порвала с Просто Виком, - сообщил он, блокируя его на месте.

\- Чудесно! Стой, а какая же плохая новость? Они переспали? Она беременна? Дьявол! Что? Что?

\- Он ей изменил.

Грэм ощутимо расслабился, но так и не убрал убийственное выражение со своего лица. Джексон еле сдержался от еще одного поцелуя.

\- Ублюдок, я так и знал, - не подкачал Грэм. - Я же говорил. Говорил! Он мне сразу не понравился! Было у них что-то общее с тем мудаком, с которым ты яшкался в школе. Весь я-тебя-трахну-лапочка... Нужно с ней поговорить, да? Я скажу ей...

\- Нет. Тихо! - Джексон снова заткнул его поцелуем - глубоким и долгим, - опомнился только, когда Грэм припер его к двери и начал расстегивать ширинку. Джексон с сожалением убрал его руки. - Не нужно.

\- Джексон! - рыкнул Грэм. - Я тебя не понимаю.

\- Нам надо отрепетировать. Это подождет.

\- Отрепетировать что?

\- Что ты скажешь Грейс.

Грэм сделал шаг назад.

\- Джексон, я знаю, что сказать нашей дочери. Не нужно меня учить.

\- Не твое любимое «а я же говорил», потому что это только разозлит ее, понимаешь?!

\- Но я был прав, - упрямо ответил он, и Джексон застонал.

\- Да, но какая тебе с того польза? Тебе хотелось оказаться правым в том, что он ее обидит? Она ведь так и думает, что ты будешь рад ее разочарованию.

\- Нет, что за чушь?! Это же моя дочь! Я хочу для нее добра.

\- Грэм, послушай, не говори с ней свысока, - попросил Джексон. - Не нужно. Она полдня рыдала. Да, Просто Вик оказался мудаком, но ей больно, она была влюблена в него. И она еще юная девушка, в ней бурлят все эти подростковые гормоны, просто будь ей другом, хоть на минуту перестань отыгрывать строгого отца!

\- Я не отыгрываю, я такой, какой есть.

\- Хорошо, тогда сыграй другую роль.

Грэм с минуту молчал и сверлил его раздраженным взглядом.

\- И что я должен сказать?

\- Посочувствовать ей. Дай ей почувствовать, что ты не осуждаешь ее за плохой выбор. Грэм, она ведь гордячка, вся в тебя.

\- И что, теперь я должен сокрушаться, что этот нечистоплотный мудила ей изменил?

\- Грэм! - строго протянул Джексон. - Ты думаешь не о том, думай о Грейси.

Грэм помаялся, словно хотел еще что-то возразить, но все-таки передумал.

\- Ну, хорошо! Хорошо! Я посочувствую ей. Но ты признай, что я был прав, ты должен был встать на мою сторону.

\- И кто тогда будет на ее стороне? - ухмыльнулся Джексон. – Я не хочу судить наших детей, я хочу помогать им. Тем более я знаю, что ты всегда вернешь нас с небес на землю. Верно? Всего один раз отступи от правил, хорошо?

Грэм ничего не ответил, но все-таки подошел и поцеловал, уже без оттенка страсти, скорее с нежностью.

\- Спасибо тебе.

Джексон сдвинулся вбок и открыл дверь.

\- Сегодня твоя очередь быть клевым папочкой, но только один раз, прошу тебя, не налажай, Грэм...

\- Я люблю тебя, - только и сказал он, а затем отправился в гостиную. По тому, какой прямой была его спина, Джексон понял, что давалась задача ему не так-то легко.

Джексон улыбнулся ему вслед.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Грэм Коулсон.


End file.
